Blazblue: Infinite Possibilities
by TheThotAudit
Summary: There are infinite possibilities in this world but what happens when these possibilities start to collide and when average high school student by the name of Ragna Kisaragi and his friends get caught up in a battle for the fate of there very existence what will they do. What is the entitled and what is the azure? (School setting). M for safety
1. Chapter 1: First day

**Chapter 1: First day**

'Tired'

Was the only thing going through Ragna's mind as he woke up to see the light on in his room. As his eyes gradually open he found his sister standing near the light switch. The platinum rubbed his eyes and sat up, groaning with a frog still in his throat, "Saya...why did you have to wake me up like that instead of just waking me up like a normal person?"

"I tried," the young blond sighed. "But you wouldn't get up. I've been trying to get you up for about 15 minutes now." Ragna's eyes began to adjust to the light in the room. With a groggy yawn and long stretch, he looked over at his clock. His eyes shoot open as he gasps at the time.

"Oh SHIT! We're gonna be late if we don't hurry!" he jumps out the bed and runs to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

"Now he notices…" Saya sighed and shook her head. "My brother…"

Ragna hurried to brush his teeth, got his clothes, then bolted downstairs to find Jin just finishing his breakfast.

"Brother, you're finally awake," Jin said as he put his dishes in the sink.

"So you tried to wake me up too?" Ragna asks with a groan, knowing the answer to the question all too well.

"Yes, however…" Jin started.

"Yeah, I know… I couldn't get up." Ragna groaned and walked towards the table with his breakfast already prepared. He plopped himself down and began to gobble down his food. Jin got up from the table and patted to the living room to wait along with Saya. Ragna the click of the door followed by a gasp and peeped his head around the corner to see what was up. He saw Jin and Saya at the door surprised, and with curiosity getting him Ragna got up and headed for the door. "Hey, you guys alright?" To his surprise, he saw a short cat beastkin standing at the door with a long blade on his back. However, it wasn't just any cat. It was none other than his master, Jubei. "Master!? What are you doing here?" Ragna asked as he rushed to greet him, furrowing a brow at the black bag in tow.

"Well, I've come to see you kids. It's been a while since I've seen you all, so I stopped by to say howdy." Jubei says as he takes a long look at each of them.

"Ye, h it's been a couple years since we last saw you. How have you been master Jubei." Saya asked as she shook his paw.

"I've been alright. I see you have grown into quite a beauty, Saya." Jubei says as Saya happily thanks him. "Well I shouldn't keep you, kids, too long or you'll be late, but before you go, I would like to give you and Ragna something," Jubei said as he reached into the black plastic bag.

"A gift? What is it?" Ragna asked, immediately receiving a hard paw to the head. The platinum hissed his teeth and went back to rubbing his pained skull. "The hell was that for master!? That shit hurt like hell…"

"Haven't you ever heard the phrase 'good things come for those who wait' kid? Anyway, here you go Saya." Jubei fished out two short swords and small sheaths to attach to her back.

"These are mine!?"She took them graciously and smiled, "Thanks, Jubei!"

"No problem kid. As for you Ragna, here." Jubei reaches back into the back and pulls out a red jacket and a huge two-handed sword. A better description of it might just be a huge slab of metal, and it had to be the oddest sword Ragna has ever laid eyes on. Ragna takes them and asks in a surprised tone. "Wait are these mine!?"

"Yep, they're yours. Take good care of 'em. They belong to a friend of mine, and I thought I'd give 'em to ya."

"Wait, what about Jin?" Ragna asks.

"The kid already poses a nox nyctores. I think he's good to go." Jubei said.

"Don't worry brother. There isn't anything he could have given me." Jin reassured.

"Alright now get your asses to school." Jubei motioned them to get going as they wave goodbye to him. He leapt off into the other direction and when they were no longer in sight, Jubei stopped and turned in their direction. 'Has it really been 10 years? Hmph. Kids grow up so fast.'

* * *

As Ragna, Jin, and Saya finally make it in front of school Ragna said between breaths. "Yes…we…made…it…" As he tried to catch his breath a sharp pain struck his back, hunching him over. He cursed and rubbed his back. "Ok! Who the hell do I have to knock out!?" The platinum turned to see who it was and groaned when he found a brown-haired woman with streaks of white hair coming off the ends of her hair with a shirt with blue sleeves and white in the middle with a short blue skirt smiling.

"Oh… It's just you Makoto…"

"GOOOD MORNING!" Makoto yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Good morning everyone." A girl with beautiful flowing scarlet hair wearing the same thing as the brown-haired beastkin greeted them with a smile.

"Good morning Makoto! Good morning Tsubaki!" Saya greeted them, furrowing a brow at a particular person missing from their entourage. "Hey? Where's Noel? She's always with you guys…?"

"I'm right here!" A voice says as they turn to see a girl with blond hair and green eyes running toward them. "Oh, there she is! Hi Noel!" Saya waves. As Tsubaki and Makoto look back, they think to themselves.

'Oops, we must've run too fast and left her...'

"Hi, Saya!" Noel greeted before turning her attention to the chuckling pair that left her behind. "You guys are mean!" The blond pouted. "How could you just leave me behind like that!?"

"We're sorry." The two said, itching the back of their heads.

"Ok… I forgive you…but…" Noel smiled and jumped into Makoto's tail. "This is what you get for leaving me!"

"What the—Come on Noel!" Makoto groaned.

"Good morning Ragna," Tsubaki said to him as he waves\d his hand in response. She then turned to Jin, her face slightly red as she stuttered, "G-Good morning Jin!"

Jin turned to her and gave her a genuine smile. "Good morning Tsubaki." His gentle tone caused Tsubaki's face to turn redden even further, which Makoto noticed and laughed too.

"Ok so if Tsubaki's here then we made it on time. Thank god." Ragna sighed in relief.

Tsubaki turned to him and said in a disappointed voice, "Actually no. We're about to be 10 minutes late..." Once those words echoed through their heads, their wide and perky smiles of relief turned to looks of horror.

"Oh…shit…" Ragna cursed as they all run into the school building, leaving a massive trail of dust behind them. As they ran, they were hoping, praying really, that their teacher would show mercy, but knowing her, they all highly doubted it.

As they ran the bell rang as Makoto whimpered, "Oh crap the first bell! We're so freaking dead! Our teachers gonna cook us alive."

"Makoto, please don't think like that," Tsubaki said, fear clear in her voice as she knew the consequences of pissing her off. "It's the first day let's just hope she's merciful," Tsubaki gulps. "I hope…"

"Knowing her showing mercy is like instead of grilling us she leaves us half done!" Makoto said as the image was implanted in their minds. With that, they run even faster to their room.

'Let's just hope she's in a good mood.' Jin thinks as they continue running down the hallway. After climbing the stairs and finally reach their class they all crash through the door and start toppling on top of each other. With a groan, they look up to see their teacher staring at them with murderous eyes. Her glare sent chills down their collective spines as Ragna says in a scared voice.

"We're so fucked."

"Your damn right about that one." Their teacher, Konoe aka Nine, said as the entire class looks at them with pity and terror.

"Wait, mother!" A girl with red hair tied in a ponytail sprang up and pleads, "It's the first day; please show mercy to them." The girl's name was Celica, Nines youngest daughter. The heated teachers face soon cooled as she sighed off her anger.

"Alright it's the first day, so I'll let you off with a warning" As she said that, them, including the entire class, sigh in relief.

'Thank god no blood, especially mine, will be spilled today.' Ragna thought to himself as they get up and start to walk to empty seats. They all stop as they feel a murderous aura behind them. They slowly turn their heads to a pissed off Nine as she said an intimidating voice causing the entire class starts to shiver.

"If **anyone** else is late to this class from this day forward, I will show you what real hell is like! Do I make myself clear!?"

"Y-Yes..." The entire class nodded, terrified to what she would do to them. A myriad of scenario's ran through their minds, concocting an endless array of idea's that would make even the devil shit himself.

As Ragna took his seat to the back next to Kagura, he whispered to him, "You all got really damn lucky you know that."

Ragna turned to him and sighed, "I know. I gotta thank Celica later." He looked towards Celica as she waved and smiled at him, Ragna returning the smile with his own.

"Ok class," Nine started as she wrote her name on the board. "My name is Konoe A. Mercury, but just call me Mrs. Mecury or Nine for short. If any of you call me by my actual name, I'll kill you. Ok?"

"O-Ok…" The whole class answered back.

"I will be your teacher for the semester I hope we all get along and not piss me off ok?" She said in a threatening voice as the entire class nodded their heads. "Now let's get started."

 **Ok, the first chapter is complete. This is my first fanfic, but I want to know everyone's opinions so I can make it better and improve it so others can enjoy. I hope you enjoyed reading this. See ya!**


	2. Chapter 2: What the hell is going on?

**Chapter 2: What the hell is going on!?**

"Ok since it's your first day I'll start off with basic knowledge that everyone in here should know to get you all warmed up." Nine wrote the aim on the board and turned to the class, groaning when she found one of her students already sleeping so soundly. With a twitching brow, the teacher patted over to said student and pounded the desk until his now frightened eyes met hers. "Is my class that boring runt?" The scared boy shook his head as she trotted back to her desk and leaned against it. "So for today, we will be learning about the history of Ars magus and Armagus."

'At least something easy.' Ragna thinks as he tries to keep his eyes open.

"Ok now can anyone tell me, and I better see everyone's hands up what is Ars magus?" As she said that the entire class puts their hands up as Nine says, "That's the spirit. Now…" Nine scowered the room looking for who to call on, and she found them snoring in the back.

"Ragna! Wake up!" Nine screams as Ragna falls out of his chair, startled by his sudden awakening. As he gets up, Nine asks "So Ragna mind telling the class what Ars magus is?"

"Fine..." He growled

"You can start anytime." Nine said.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Ragna exhaled. "Arsmagus is the foundation of our daily lives. It was created thousands of years ago and is the fusion of magic and science. It is used by using and manipulating a substance in the air known as seithr. Even though we don't know where seithr came from, we have learned to use this mysterious substance to perform various types of supernatural feats, such as controlling elements or changing weather patterns to suit our needs. Arsmagus was created for the many people who aren't able to use magic and has become the building blocks of many breakthroughs, such as weapons known as Armagus." Ragna finished as the class looked at him in astonishment. "What?"

"No its nothing it's just, we expected a more broken down answer not an answer like that." One of his classmates said still surprised by what he heard.

"Yeah, thanks. Your encouragement is appreciated." Ragna said sarcastically as he plopped himself back down.

"Guess you do know something." Nine said.

"Everyone knows that! Argh, bite me," Ragna growled to his teachers' joke. He looked to the window. _Has it really been 10 years? Time sure does fly by quick._ He laid his cheek into the palm of his hand as his mind became distant from reality, watching the birds fly high in the clear blue sky. Abruptly, and rather sharply, a pain lanced through his body as he winced. 'The hell...?' He looked to his right arm and groaned, "The hell is wrong with you now? Damn piece of work..." Ragna gave his appendage a few taps before resting his cheek in said palm once again.

"Ok, Tsubaki, continue from where Ragna finished."

"Yes Mrs," Tsubaki stood, her form dignified. "The weapons Ragna were talking about are known as Armagus. They are weapons designed off of Ars magus. We threw away our old weapons and developed these new and more powerful ones instead. But there are a few Armagus weapons that are well known such as the Sealed weapon Izayoi and the grimoires. The most well-known and most powerful grimoire is the Azure Grimoire. Researchers haven't been able to find the Azure Grimoire, so it's believed to be a myth. But aside from those, there are weapons known as Nox Nyctores. These weapons were crafted many years ago and are said to choose its welders and are also said to have a mind of its own."

"You're absolutely right. Look what happens when you actually listen. In fact, some of those weapons you just mentioned are in this room right now. But I'm not sure if a certain somebody wants me to mention theirs." Unknown to the rest of the class she was referring to Ragna which earned her a scowl and middle finger from him. The bell rang a moment after. "Oh break already? Ok class be back here in one hour, or I'll give you an essay to do for homework." With that, Nine took her belongings and walked out with her students soon following.

Ragna picked his sword leaning on his desk and stood up as Jin walked over to him and asked, "Hey brother, what did she mean by not mentioning someone's weapon?"

The two started out the classroom as Ragna said trying to feign ignorance, "No idea. Anyway, come on let's eat."

"Is there something wrong, brother?" Jin noticed his tired visage. Perhaps it was because he decided to stay up all night to binge watch a show, but this didn't look like sleep deprivation. Something was bothering him.

"Yeah, I'm fine just thinking." Ragna sighed as Jin started to chuckle. "Hey what's so funny?"

"There must be something wrong if you're thinking brother," Jin said which earned him a growl from his brother.

"Ha ha, very funny."

"If he's thinking, then hell has definitely frozen over." A voice behind them commented, the voice being none other than Kagura who walked with the rest of them.

"Well fuck you too." Ragna snarled as he turned to walk.

"It's a joke man calm down." Kagura chuckled up to him then tapped his shoulder and asked with a voice now filled with concerned. "Seriously man is everything ok? You seem out of it."

"Don't worry I'm fine," Ragna assured him, though, he wasn't sure himself.

"If you guys are just gonna stand here, I'm going on ahead," Kokonoe told them, walking along as they soon followed suit. They finally made it to the cafeteria and opened the door to find a long line of students waiting for food.

"Maybe we should just go to a store," Kagura suggested.

"But I'm broke..." Makoto groaned.

"Tough shit," Kokonoe shrugged, walking off.

"Seriously... Ugh! Ragna, you're buying me food." Makoto said, walking off after Kokonoe.

"The hell I am," Ragna groaned, following with the rest. Only halfway to the door did a sudden chill run up their spines and an odd pulsation stop them in their tracks.

"Ok, so... was I the only one that felt a chill?" Makoto inquired.

"No... You weren't..." Tsubaki said.

"Good. Just checking." Once more did their bodies pulsate, but this time, a strong vertigo followed, forcing them to grab and pull on their hair. Simultaneously, everything began distorted, as if space was shifting. Ragna went on a knee from the grueling pain and clutched his right arm, feeling it throb like mad as he shut his eyes. When the pain stopped, and he opened his eyes, he found their surrounding more than a bit surreal. They were still at school, but it all looked so pale and almost faded.

"Um... Kokonoe?"

"Don't ask me."

A pregnant silence hung in the air, later lifted by the sound of clapping heels echoing throughout the halls. Moments ago the halls bustled with noise from students. Kokonoe didn't mind the silence, but this was a little out of the ordinary. A sweat dropped from each of them, awaiting the arrival of the coming person. They were put to relief, sighing as it was only Nine.

"Oh! Mom, it's just you! Thank goodness."

"What do you mean? Of course, it's me."

"Sorry it's just we felt dizzy, must be seeing things."

"What are you talking about? Well if your feeling dizzy let's get you to the infirmary and have you looked at." As she turned around, they notice a small, dark, gaseous ball emanating from her chest.

"Mother, what is that? In your chest?" Celica asked, worried. She had never seen anything like that before and judged by the look on her friend's faces; they shared the same thought.

"Huh?" Nine turned back to them and looked at her cleavage. "Ok, now I really think you should get looked at Celica, your hallucinating." The mature woman started over to them. "Seriously, Celica... That's why I say no eating after 9:00."

'No...' Ragna scrutinized her chest (not for perverted reasons) and once more saw the ominous gaseous ball and if he wasn't mistaken did she just... smirk? "What is that? Celica get away from her!" Ragna quickly pulled Celica, surprising her.

"Ragna!? What's wrong!?"

"I don't know, but that's definitely not the Nine we all know," Ragna said as he put a protective arm before Celica.

"What do you think you're doing you, idiot!? Get away from my daughter so I can help her!" Suddenly, Nine's eyes turn red and strange marking crawl on her body like veins, bringing with it a cumbersome air and aura.

"W-what the hell!?" Kagura took a couple of steps back along with everybody else.

"Damn brats...!"

"So, I don't want to state the obvious here—just a little bit of advice here—but shouldn't we be RUNNING!?" Makoto stressed.

"Oh no, you don't!" Immediately Nine rushed them with them reciprocating by rushing to the entrance and bursting out the door to the open schoolyard.

"Get back here!" A red seal appeared before Nine's palm as a torrent of flame sprouted forth. Quickly, Kagura spun around as his blade sprang out from black flames and blocked the spell, but just barely. Not wasting any time to run he hoofed it to catch up with everyone else, wondering why in the hell it was taking so long to reach the gate. It's like they weren't even going anywhere. Not only that, Nine seemed to be effortlessly gaining.

"Bitch is gaining on us!" Ragna informed.

"We can see that!" Kokonoe looked back and clicked her teeth then turned to the school gate. "Why the hell does it feel like we're going nowhere!? She's gonna catch up to us at this rate."

"Then if we can't avoid a confrontation," Ragna dug his feet into the ground and spun around with his blade in hand and swung at Nine, missing as the mage leapt back.

"Brother!" Saya whipped around and ran to her brother's side along with Jin.

"Wait! What are you idiots doing!?" Kokonoe called out to the three.

"Come on, Noel! Tsubaki!" Makoto rushed over to them with said persons in tow.

"Are you kidding me!?"

"Come on," Kagura smirked. "Might as well." The man joined in as Celica followed, leaving the beastkin bewildered. She merely facepalmed and rubbed her eyes. So, instead of running away from the crazy bitch that is her mom, they want to fight?

"What the hell..." Kokonoe sighed and ran to join them, seeing no other choice in the matter.

"Who the hell are you! We know you're not the 'real' Nine!" Ragna said.

"Interesting... Heh heh heh...!" The so-called imposter's lips curled by forty-five degrees as a wellspring of power rose up from beneath her feet. With a snap of her fingers, javelins of flame appear instantaneously, each one aimed at them.

"Guess she ain't the talking type..."

"You all die here..." The mage callously stated as she snapped her fingers once more as each javelin sprang from their place in the air to the group. Quickly, they leapt out the way of the coming spears, gaining a bit more distance while managing to surround her, all of them equipped with their weapons.

"I think that's our line," Kagura pointed his blade at the mage.

"I don't care who you are at this point. I won't let anyone get away with impersonating my mother. " Kokonoe bit. "I'm gonna make you pay you bitch."

"Make me pay? What a farce," she narrowed her eyes at the beastkin, and once she locked onto Ragna, her glare became venomous. "This feeling is...!" Suddenly her eyes widened as she rushed Ragna with a burst of speed, arm surrounded by fire and eyes out for blood.

* * *

 **Well, I'm done with chapter two hope you all liked it. Please comment and tell what you think or what I should work on. Thanks and see ya!**

 **Next Chapter 3: Fight for Survival**

 **Revised.**


	3. Chapter 3: Fight for survival

**Chapter 3: Fight for survival**

"Wha!?" A bit slow on the uptake, Ragna took a step back as the mage closed in on him. Quickly, the platinum jumped back and focused seithr into his blade before sending a wave of darkness to cleave the coming woman in half. As if like a bug bite, the imposter swatted it away and sent spires of flame to pierce him and with him in still midair, he could do nothing but try and parry them. He managed to deflect them, but one managed to graze his side just enough to draw blood. The moment he landed, Nine already stood before him with crackles of electricity running throughout her entire arm. Before she could drive it home, the mage leapt away as blades of ice zoomed past. Immediately, Makoto, Saya, Tsubaki, and Noel rushed the mage, weaving and ducking around the spears of light chucked at them.

Nine growled under her breath and swung her hand up as a typhoon knocked the coming girls away with enough force to send them tearing through the ground. Almost instantly did Kagura and Kokonoe come charging in, swinging in synchronization with the other. As if playing around, she effortlessly weaved around their swings and countered, blowing two massive fireballs right in their face. From the smoke and fire created by the blaze, Ragna and Jin leapt out and swung their blades in a half circle, clicking their teeth when the imposter vanished and appeared behind them with a ball of electricity in her hand. Before she could fire it off, the woman whipped around to a coming wave of darkness and formed a barrier around her.

The moment the wave cleared Makoto stood before her with her fist reeled all the way back and glowing. With a sharp yell, she swung and destroyed the measly barrier then attempted to go for a cross but ended up sent flying by a ray of light. Instinctively the mage ducked as Tsubaki's dagger passed just above her head and backflipped over the redhead as she charged in with her shield. Tsubaki didn't go too far and whipped around to ram her shield into the mage. Nine weaved around the redhead and responded as she dug the arch of her foot into Tsubaki's side with enough force send her into the school building and form a crater on impact. She hit it back first and gasped, wide-eyed, as blood spurt from her mouth.

Right when she turned to face the others, a fist delivered from Makoto slammed into her cheek. The beastkin delivered two more before sending her off with a _**Cosmic Ray**_. Nine bounced a few times before using her momentum to jump back up and avoid Kokonoe's massive hammer that left a crater where she once was. Saya leapt over Kokonoe and came down hard, her blade slamming against a barrier. Before she could be blasted Saya retreated which allowed Noel to get in a few shots and destroy the barrier. Instantly, from the smoke created by her fire, Kagura appeared and slammed his blade into her side. The mage's eyes stretched their seams as he dug his blade in far before rocketing her off, the impact so great the mage tore a trail through the concrete.

"Tsubaki!" Jin rushed over to her and helped the redhead to her feet. "Are you alright?"

"I'm ok, Jin."

"Heh," the chuckle from the rising Nine made all the hairs on their body stand up as they all went on guard once more. "Brats aren't useless at least."

"You really aren't Nine," Kagura smirked, pointing his blade at the mage. "We wouldn't stand a chance against her, but here we are, kicking your ass. Want to give up and send us back or do we have to beat you into submission."

"Growing cocky because you landed one substantial move is a little much for you boy," Nine swiped the blood from her lips with her thumb and smirked, "It wouldn't be wise to underestimate your opponent."

"Oh, yeah?" Ragna bit. "Why's that?"

"Look down."

"Wha!? Ragna!" Celica gasped when she looked down to find a seal under Ragna's feet, glowing brighter by the second.

"Brother!" Saya quickly ran to him with Jin in tow.

"No, you idiots! Stay back!"

"Too late," Nine snapped her fingers as the seals light blinded them for a moment before blowing up. The shockwave sent the rest of them flying back and encased the field in smoke and the sound of falling debris. Thankfully, none of them were injured, but they couldn't say the same for Ragna, Jin, or Saya as the smoke hadn't cleared yet.

"Ragna! Jin! Saya!" Noel called out into the smoke, hoping to get an answer, later gasping as the three twitching siblings lay groaning on the ground covered in ashes and their clothes torn like they were thrown in a woodchipper.

"Ragna, Jin, Saya, I'm coming!" Celica quickly started over to them but stopped once Nine appeared before her. Not even a moment later did Nine's leg spring up and sent the auburn-haired girl bouncing away. "Ah, ah, ah... I can't have you doing that."

"You bitch!" Kokonoe sprang off; hammer clenched tightly in hand as she swung with the intention of batting the imposters head right off, only for Nine's body to fade into flames. Sensing danger, Kokonoe spun around to meet it, just for a blade of light to shove itself into her gut. The beastkins eyes stretched as blood hacked out her mouth and dripped from her wound. Nine then yanked it out before blasting her off with a torrent of flames into the sky as she came down with a harsh thud. Immediately, Kagura, Makoto, Tsubaki ran in with Noel providing fire from behind. The snickering mage leapt away as a ball of flame formed before her chest which simultaneously sprouts forth an endless rain of fireballs. While Makoto ran in to meet Nine head-on, Kagura and Tsubaki protected the downed siblings from the onslaught of fireballs. Makoto, who finally got close enough, brought her fist down but only struck earth as the mage vanished once more.

"Damn it! Where did she go!?" Makoto searched frantically for her, keeping her guard with her fists clenched and ready to kiss her cheek. Suddenly, the ground began to tremor, and from it, a spire shot up and impaled Makoto and carried her up. The beastkin screamed as the spire lodged in her gut and before it could drive any deeper, she shattered the earth with a punch and descended to the ground. Right when her feet hit the ground, a seal appeared under her and went off, encasing her in a devastating explosion. Noel quickly ran to where Makoto once stood but fell a spear of light lanced into her thigh. Her guns glided a few steps away, and when she reached out for it, a heel dug into her hand.

"Noel!" Tsubaki and Kagura quickly took off to aid the downed Noel as Nine put a hand to them and blasted them with a torrent of water that tore through the concrete.

"Even altogether and you're defeated so easily," Nine chuckled. "What a disappointment. I figured I could have some fun, but..." The mage removed her heel from Noel's hand and picked the blond up by her hair. "I suppose some things aren't meant to be. Hm?" Acting merely on instinct, the mage released the blond and leapt over a large blade, and it belonged to none other than Ragna. "I'm amazed you can stand after that blast... Interesting."

"You bitch...! I'm gonna make you pay!" Seithr oozed from his right arm and traveled to encase his sword. Ragna swung his sword up high and launched a massive _**Dead Spike**_ that cleaved through the ground which Nine countered with a ray of light. The two powers collided for a moment before exploding, leaving a crater where they did battle. From the smoke, Ragna leapt out with his blade reeled back and swung it with all his might in an attempt to cleave her in half. Quickly, Ragna spun around for a **_Gauntlet Hades_** and brought her down with enough force to crack the ground. When he attempted to drive his blade through her heart, Nine's arm sprang up as his blade met a massive ball of fire. Within the smoke created from the collision, clashes could be heard, and sparks could be seen, along with the occasional lights from Nine's spells. With a harsh crash, the smoke the ensnared them blew away, and the two jumped away.

"Damn...bitch..."

"Why...!?" Nine growled under her breath, later yelling with widen eyes, "The Azure Grimoire! Why do you have it!?"

"I don't need to tell you anything," Ragna bit.

"Very well," slowly, Nine's feet parted from the ground as she floated off the ground into the sky. Suddenly, the sky changed to an ink black and what seemed to be storm clouds brewed and the temperature grew to a scalding degree.

"The...hell!?" Kagura coughed, eyes growing wide to the color of the sky and the ominous air that caressed his skin. What seemed like a magic circle slowly appeared, growing wide as a hole formed in the clouds. It almost looked like a portal to hell. The harsh heat that threatened to melt his face off and the glowing red coming from it told him he couldn't lay here any longer and they needed to get the hell out of here. As if everyone read his mind, they limped off towards the school gate in an attempt to escape the coming spell. Nine just watched from above, chuckling. They reminded her off ants-so small and weak. She almost felt pity for those poor fools, but she would be lying. As the imposter brought her hands down as a bevy of meteors rained down. Just barely they got to the school gate but were later blasted into the streets, slamming into houses, trees, and parked cars from the shockwave.

Tsubaki held her side to stop the bleeding and coughed her way to her knees, gasping when her eyes met the wasteland that replaced their school. "N-No way..."

"The school..." Makoto wheezed as crimson spat onto the concrete. "S-Shit...!"

"Dammit is this where it all ends!? SHIT!" Kagura hacked.

"Well shit...now this might be a problem..." Kokonoe coughed.

"You think?" Ragna wheezed, barely able to get on a knee as the panting platinum watched with untrustworthy eyes as Nine conjured up another seal.

"Now all of you can dissapear!" The seal expanded and covered the sky as the temperature once more rose.

Ragna cursed under his breath looked on both sides, finding everyone either coughing up blood or fighting to get up, only to fail. Again... This was just like last time...! Ragna gnawed on his bottom lip, fighting the gut-wrenching pain that told him to stay down. "I won't let it end here! We won't die today! I won't let the people I care about die in front of my eyes again!" Scarlet vomited out his mouth as he wobbled but somehow managed to stay on his feet and limp to the front of his downed companions. His blade felt so much heavier than usual. The weapon shook in his grasp, ready to slide out of his grip but he kept it as tight as he could.

"I warned you. Never underestimate me!"

"Brother get outta the way!" Jin tried to get up, but a pain lanced itself into his leg and brought him face first into the pavement.

"Ragna!" Celica called out to him.

"What a fool... Then you'll die first if you're so eager!" Nine once again brought her hand down as a bevy of meteors rained. It felt like everything was playing in slow motion, from the meteorites to time stilling around them and everything slowly went dark.

He couldn't see anything.

Was he dead?

Ragna's eyes opened to find himself in the middle of a black void. Silence rang in his ear, and he couldn't even speak, his chest far too heavy. The platinum could only internally chuckle at himself. Nothing but a repeat, he told himself with a smile of pity.

 _ **"..."**_

A voice echoed.

 _ **"Do you desire power?"**_

Suddenly, he felt like he could talk.

"Wha!? Who's there!?" The next time Ragna blinked, he jumped back as a girl now stood before her. "What the...? Noel?" The mysterious girl had blond hair and scarlet eyes and with a face that resembled Noel and Saya.

 _ **"I'll ask once more since we don't have much time... Do you desire power?"**_

"Power..." Ragna echoed under his breath. A pause. "Will I be able to protect them?"

 _ **"That all depends on you."**_ She answered.

Another pause.

"Fine. If you've got the power to help me then give it to me. Help me protect them."

 _ **"You haven't changed,"**_ a giggle tuckered at her lips as her hands cupped his face. _**"Very well, Ragna. Show me... Show me that determination as you did all those years ago."**_ Seithr surrounded him as her eyes glowed red, then it burst forth like a geyser, and the girl vanished from his sight and soon, everything went black once more.

 _ **"Go forth, Ragna the Bloodedge."**_

* * *

Seithr blasted from Ragna's right arm as he found himself facing a coming meteor. With a yell, Ragna fired off the contained seithr as what seemed to be the head of a beast sprang up and devoured the coming meteors, opening its jaws as it took the now screaming imposter to the ground, leaving nothing but seithr in its wake. They could say nothing, and merely stare wide-eyed with a mix of confusion and awe to not only their survival but to what they just witnessed.

"Haah... Haah..." Ragna panted, chuckling, "Serves you right...you bitch..." The platinum fell forward and hit the concrete with a thud. Ignoring the pain she was in, Celica rushed to his side and took his head into her arms.

"Ragna!" She called out to him.

"K'uh!" Nine rose from his crater in the ground, covered in blood and running with crimson, her eyes locked onto the downed Ragna. "That damn...!"

"She still lives," Jin bit.

"Not for long," working through the pain, Kagura rushed in with the sole intent of ending this. Jin followed behind as the rest of them scattered and left Ragna in Celica's care.

"How annoying!" A massive spear of light quickly formed beside her and zoomed to Kagura. With a hard step, the man shattered the spell with a mighty swing, scattering the light remnants. While she was stunned, Kagura dug his feet into the ground and rocketed towards her with a _**Sky Dragon's strike**_ right in the gut, then following up with a _**Dragon's Accent**_ before finishing her off with a **_Supreme Dragon's Inferno_**. The dark purple spires absorbed the Nine. The mage spun a few times in the air and managed to regain control of herself. Only for Makoto's fist to dig into her gut and embedded the mage into the earth. Before Makoto could deliver another, Nine swiftly jumped out the way as her fist collided with the ground. However, Kokonoe was there to meet her and embedded her drill hammer into her side.

"Go to hell, you imposter!" Thrusters burst from the back of the hammer as she used them to apply more force to the swing. Nine's eyes stretched as she couldn't even scream, the pain far too great to yell. Kokonoe rocketed her false mom off to Saya who waited for her with blades crossed and glowing.

" **Blazing Cross!"** Saya swung them downward as an X shaped shockwave tore through the floor. The attack hit the magus as it sent her up into the air. Grunting and trying to regain control, the magus gasped when her eyes met Tsubaki, Jin, and Noel.

 **"Requiem Maledictis!"**

" **Nemesis stabilizer!"**

" **Moonsong!"**

All three fire at once and combine in midair, and it hit its mark with deadly accuracy, and Nine could no longer be seen. From the cloud of smoke created from their attacks, her body fell to the ground and crashed on the ground as her body embedded itself into the dirt. A long silence took, filled with nothing but panting and anticipation took hold. Soon they caught their breaths they gasped once they realized what just happened.

"We...did it...!" A smile grew on Noel's face as one of relief curled the rest.

With a cheery smile, Makoto yelled at the top of her lungs, "Hell yes!" Makoto laughed, her arms thrusted up in pure joy. "We did it! We fucking did it!"

They defeated Nine.

"Oh man…" Kagura sighed and fell back down onto the ground. "We…we did it. Even if it was a fake, we beat Nine!"

"Beat me did you? Sorry but I ain't down just yet…"

They all felt a shiver run down their spines as they heard Nine's blood-curdling voice. They turn to look at who that voice originated from and to their horror it was the imposter Nine. She had risen back to her feet with crimson dripping down her chin from her blood filled mouth.

"Damn it!" Kagura grunted, trying to rise, just to fall back. They all try to move, but soon realized they couldn't. They reached their limit. "Son of a bitch! I don't have any strength left! Damn it all why can't you just stay down!"

"Now… I'm going to take my time…" A sinister smile came across her bloody features as she made her way towards them. "And kill you all…" A look of horror came across Noel's face as Saya put her hand put to defend her. Nine stops in front of her as she quickly raised her foot up and kicked her, sending her gliding on the floor. She bounces a few times before coming to a stop.

"Saya! No—Gah!" Noel coughed up blood as Nine blasted her with a massive ball of flame. The blast sent her high into the air as she came down with a hard thud.

'No damn it! Come on body move!' Ragna cursed internally as he tried to rise.

"You…bitch…!" Makoto cursed as she fought to her feet. With what little strength she had Makoto swung her fist at the mage; however, her attack failed and missed as she toppled over. Wind ominously surrounded her, then sprouted up as the blade-filled storm brought her into the sky. Makoto, weak and powerless, could only scream as the blades of wind tore her up.

"Oh my gosh… She going to kill them!" Celica gasped.

'No…!' Ragna grit his teeth.

"Gah!" Jin grunted as the chain wrapped around him began to constrict like a cobra around its prey. Like she was chocking someone herself, Nine rose her hand up and closed her hand a bit as the chains grew tighter.

"Jin!" Tsubaki cried out as she tried to get up.

"Stay down vermin." Nine glares at her, the mage's voice filled with venom. Tsubaki gasped as seals appeared on her wrists, arms, and legs which the detonated one by one. Tsubaki's screams were heard throughout the explosions as a wide-eyed Jin watched, helpless, as Tsubaki's bloody form collapsed.

"NO! Tsubaki!"

"Don't worry," Nine constricted her hand more as Jin began to choke. "You're next."

"You let my brother go!"

"You bitch!"

Kagura and Saya charged at Nine, but she paid them no mind. Blades of wind soon erupted from Nine as the storm ensnared the two. It carried them up into the air, the blades of wind slicing them endlessly as they yelled and screamed in pain, later falling to the ground in shredded heaps.

"No stop it!" Celica gnawed on her bottom lip and let Ragna's head down gently on the ground before standing.

"N-No… Celica…" Ragna tried to get up, but couldn't. She looked at him and smiled before running off to Nine. Kokonoe, who was being held by Nine with water around her neck, choking, gasped when she saw Celica rushing over to them. Nine heard Celica running and tuned to her with narrowed eyes.

"Celica stay back!" Kokonoe pleaded.

" **Too late."** Nine extended her arm and opened her hand as a ball of light began to form and fired. Celica came to a stood and put her hands up to block as the light enveloped her. Horror had plastered itself on their faces as they watched Celica bounce and glide out the smoke.

"N-No… No this…!" Kokonoe's eyes widened, crossed between disbelief and horror as she yelled her name in a tone they're heard her use before. It was that of pure fear. **"CELICA!"**

"Haha… HAHAHAHA—!" Nine's laughter was halted as she felt something hit her back. She turned around and let Kokonoe down as she looked to see it was Noel. She was on one knee as smoke came from the barrel of her guns.

"How…dare you…!"

"Disappear." Nine snapped her fingers as icicles appeared from above Noel. They soon rained down as only the sound of the icicles hitting the ground was heard. Saya watched as the icicle rain ceased and gasped when her eyes beheld a twitching Noel.

"I think I've had my fun… But now… It's time to die." Soon a seal appeared under them and before they could ask what it was the gravity around them got much heavier as the ground itself started to shatter under them. They all screamed in pain and agony as their bones shattered and the weight crushed them, embedding them into the earth.

'No… Damn it move…!'

"AAAHHH!"

"Ga…AH!"

"Aaaah!"

 **'DAMN IT BODY! MOVE!'** Ragna slowly rose to his feet as he took his sword and ran towards them.

Celica saw him running towards them and gasped, "No…! Ragna stay back!"

"Brother no get back!" Jin yelled.

"Like hell, I will!" Ragna bellowed back.

"So you wanna die first? So be it!" The imposter Nine launched a bevy of fireballs towards him. He ran straight through slicing the balls of flames that came his way. "No! You damn brat!" Nine concentrated a single one and fired, and with no time to dodge, the ball of flame hit its mark, leaving nothing but a blaze behind.

"Brother no!" Saya gasped, tears protruding in her eyes as her brother was nowhere to be found. She tried once more to get up, clawing at the ground in her desperate attempt. Nine merely looked down at her in disgust and opened her palm, conjuring a ball of darkness. "You're next."

"S-Stop…!" Kagura tried to get up but fell back down.

"No…!" Noel cried out, but her voice went unanswered.

"I ain't finished yet!" Nine heard a voice and looked to see Ragna running out the flame.

"Annoying!" Nine scowled as she shot several arrows made of flame at him. He ran at full speed, ignoring the pain he was in and focusing on Nine. Once Ragna was close enough he swung his sword down with all his might, leaving a bloody gash down her body and hacking blood up her throat. "Keep your eyes on the prize you bitch!" With a yell, he focused the Azure Grimoire's power into the blade and pierced her chest where the dark ball was. A silence hung in the air as blood poured out of her mouth in buckets. A couple seconds later a dark energy explodes from everywhere in her body, knocking everyone back.

Celica rushed to Ragna's side and held him close. "Ragna are you ok!?"

"Yeah, I'm fine… I should be asking you that…" Ragna said.

"Hehe… Haha…!" they hear laughing and turn towards the imposter. A look of hysteria and what could only be described as pure insanity took up her expression. "You will never get the Azure! Your world is doomed to fail the Azures test!" Nine said as hysterical laughs followed. Finally, she collapsed and faded away as the space around them started to twist again.

"Ah, shit! What now!" Ragna groaned.

In the blink of an eye, the once discolored world turned back to its usual colorful self. They found themselves outside in still in the schoolyard as they look around. All the damage done in the yard was gone. They all make their way back onto their two feet, struggling and grunting through the pain that roared through their bodies.

Kokonoe winced and held her right arm. "Ok, so what the fuck just happened?" The beastkin received no answer, just silence. "Ok, so we're all on the same page. Good..."

"Damn it," Ragna winced. "Everywhere hurts! Can't lift a damn finger without feeling like a train just over me."

"Don't worry; I'll heal you all."

"No Celica, don't be an idiot. You're just as tired and hurt as everyone else don't strain yourself and use magic." Ragna said with concern.

"Ok, Ragna," Celica complied.

"Tsubaki," Jin ran to the downed redhead's side and threw an arm over his shoulder to help her up. "Are you ok?"

"I'll be fine. Thank you, Jin." Tsubaki smiled.

"As great as it is to be back, I think we need to get some answers," Kagura said. "We need to find out what that was. Something like that doesn't just happen. We were almost killed and barely got out with our lives, and if that happens again, we might not be so lucky."

"Yeah..." Noel nodded.

'Who was that girl? She looked exactly like Noel, but she had red eyes instead of green. It seems like she knew me, but I've never met that girl before, have I?' Ragna mulled over, scrutinizing his right hand as the girl's last words rang in his head. "Bloodedge..."

"Hm? Brother, what's in your hand?"

"What?" Jin's abrupt and odd question took Ragna from his thoughts. The platinum looked at his right hand and opened it to find a tiny blue flame floating on his palm. "The hell is this?"

"That would be an Azure fragment. Great..." A familiar voice said as they turn to see Nine standing in the doorway.

"So, is that 'Nine' or...Nine?" Makoto asked.

"Mother?" Celica called to her, a bit worried. "Is that you?"

"So that's what happened… So you all got sucked into a fractured possibility."

"Wait fractured who now?" Ragna arched a brow and tilted his head.

"It wouldn't make sense if I told you. Maybe she will do a better job of explaining things than me."

"Who is 'she'?" Celica asked.

"That would be me. It has been quite a while hasn't it Celica?" A docile voice cut through the conversation and brought a smile to Celica's face as a small girl dressed in a black, gothic dress and pigtails descended before them.

"Ms. Rachel!"

"Hello, child. It has been a while hasn't it?"

"Yes, it has been a while." Celica rushed the smaller girl and took her smaller hands into hers. "I haven't seen you in years! You're all grown up now!"

"You say it like you're older..."

"Um," Kagura interjected, scratching the back of his head. "Ok, who is this?"

"This is Rachel! A very dear friend of mine!" Celica smiled.

He sweatdropped. 'Yeah… That didn't answer my question.'

Ragna made his way over to the small girl and smirked, "Look who finally decided to leave their rabbit hole. How many years has it been since I've seen you, Rabbit?"

"Hmph. You still address me with such a name?" Rachel could only chuckle at the man and gave a curt smile. "You look even more barbaric than usual, Ragna."

"Went through hell and back... Let me tell ya."

"So, Rachel," Nine trotted over to the small girl, arms crossed under her chest. "Mind giving them the rundown as I'm pretty sure that's why you're here."

"Yes, however," Rachel eyed them all. "I did not expect so much to be gathered so closely together. Fate perhaps?" The crimson-eyed woman giggled to herself and snapped her fingers as a portal appeared behind her. "In any event, if all will kindly follow me."

"As much as I'd like to go to a cute girls house more than the next guy I'm not sure that's a good idea. My mom's gonna kick my ass if I ditch school." Kagura shivered.

"You'll be fine. Besides, you have ample time." Nine pointed up to the school clock, and they gasped when they read the time.

"It's only been five minutes!? But we were in there for at least an hour!" Tsubaki said.

"Doesn't matter now," Kokonoe interjected. "Let's go. I think this is a bit more important than the time or school."

"But can we trust her?" Jin asked.

"You can," Ragna told him. "She might be a royal pain in the ass, but I trust her. Either way, not like we've got much choice. Can't go back in school looking like we just fought in the Ikaruga civil war." None of them could argue with that as they each to a gander at their states. It's like they threw themselves into a woodchipper. Maybe standing here out in the open wasn't such a good idea either... If a passerby saw them, it could spell trouble.

"Come on!" Celica motioned her hand as she ran into the portal. Kokonoe just shook her head to her sister and limped through along with everyone else as Rachel entered last, closing the portal behind her, leaving Nine alone.

"So it begins..." Nine shut her eyes as a gentle breeze danced in her hair. "Celica, Kokonoe... Whether or not you fight is entirely up to you. Please, just don't do anything stupid."

* * *

 **Well, that's chapter 3! This was a bit longer. Hoped you found this an enjoyable read, first time I ever wrote a fight scene so I hope it's alright. If you liked it please comment if not still comment. Open criticism is always good. See ya!**

 **Next Chapter 4:** **Old memories, grave pasts, and huge decisions**

 **Revised.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Old memories, grave pasts, huge decisions**

Stepping out from the darkness of the portal, they find themselves awed at the massive mansion towering before them surrounded by a lovely, well-kept garden which bathed in moonlight. Makoto's jaw nearly dropped, captivated by the soothing atmosphere. From Ragna, Celica, and Kokonoe's face (well, she didn't care about much of anything, so that didn't surprise her much), they were well acquainted with this place. She was roused from her starstruck state seeing her friends walking off without her and dashed off to catch up with them. They could've tapped her or something. Assholes.

Walking up the steps, the door creaked open at their hinges to reveal an aged gentlemen standing before them. He bowed as if rehearsed a thousand times over, rising back with a gentle smile to greet his master.

"Greeting, Madam, how was your stroll? Ah, and I see you brought company." His soft-spoken voice matched his age. The butler took in the large crowd ready to greet but was cut off when Celica stepped forward to greet him.

"Hello, Mr. Valkenhayn! Its been so long since I've seen you. You haven't changed a bit."

"I see time has treated you well, Celica. You two Kokonoe. I believe the last time I laid eyes on you two, you were still retrieving sustenance from your mother." Valkenhayn said.

"TMI, Valkenhayn," Kokonoe groaned, blushing.

"As greeting are only due, I would like them to take place after our conversation. Valkenhayn, please."

"As you wish, Madam Rachel." Valkenhayn did a humble bow before spinning on his heels to lead them inside.

Coming inside, Noel and Saya's eyes roved the decor posted around the main hall. The place practically shined, and the fragrance which wafted their noses reminded them of a flower shop. Makoto didn't feel in her element. She found herself clutching onto Tsubaki walking down the halls to halt at a rather fancy looking door which distinguished itself from the others they've passed. Stepping to the side, Valkenhayn opened the door for them to stride in. Finding themselves in a lounge posted with leather chairs ranging from one-seaters to four with a beautiful view of the rose garden.

"Holy shit… You're stacked, lady." Makoto said trotting over to the couch at the far end to plop herself down along with Tsubaki and Makoto. "What is she some rich kid?"

"I shall procure some tea, Madam," Valkenhayn told her, taking his leave after a bow. Leaving the large group to divide themselves within the couches posted around the room. Saya taking the liberty of squeezing herself next to Ragna, smiling victoriously at Jin who gave her the hardest death glare known to man as Kagura scooted a bit from him. Rachel took her seat in a lone chair within the center of the room to ensure all eyes were on her.

"Shall we begin?" Rachel continued when they nodded, "The world you were all dragged into was a fractured possibility. It is another world connected, yet separate from our own. Centered within these worlds are distortions: physical manifestations of that worlds imbalance. They are the very core of that world, and once destroyed—as you've done previous—the world will vanish too."

"Ok, so, we destroyed that imposter and the world vanished. Was she that worlds distortion? If so, why her?" Kagura asked.

"A distortion arises when a strong enough desire is manifested from that person. Within that world, did you find it strange that, throughout your battle with that imposter, not a single patron had passed?"

"Well, now thinking about it, the school seemed empty. Even the surrounding area was pretty vacant." A thought came to Makoto after a moment. "But wait… How did you know there was no one there?"

"Simple; I watched."

"…What." Makoto deadpanned.

"Is there a problem?"

"Is there a probl—? Yes! Why didn't you help us when you saw us getting creamed!?" Makoto asked.

"For the simple reason being, nothing would come of it. If you are unable to tackle this threat, how will you be able to tackle the rest following?" Rachel quired.

"Hold up. Stop the car. The hell do you mean 'following'?" Kokonoe questioned.

"You believe this is the only one? Distortions stick to the world like seithr to trees. While most are small and harmless, there are those powerful enough to change the very laws of our world. You were pulled into one of those rifts by chance. And if you were to fail in defeating Nine, that entire school would've been wiped from existence. And no one would know." Rachel said.

"What!?" Saya gasped.

"Hey, Rabbit, the hell's that supposed to mean? If that's a joke, it ain't funny."

"I mean exactly as I say." Rachel looked to a vase sitting atop a small table at the far corner of the lounge. Raising her index finger, the vase levitated and floated to her. "Let us use this vase as an example. The world is the vase, the flower—its people, the water: the distortion. This vase can only hold so much water, and if there is too much, it overflows. However, what if the water expanded instead of rising?" A crack appeared on the vase then. "It expands and expands, pushing the vase to its limits before, finally—" The vase suddenly shattered, sending the vase off in shards as the water flowed freely. Widening their eyes as they watched the flowers descend to the carpet. "…Shattering into a million pieces."

"You can't be serious… If we lost then…" Ragna took up a small piece of the vase which landed by his feet and inspected it as if it had meaning.

"Hold on, just what happens to the distortion once destroyed? What happens to whoever and whatever inhabits it?" Tsubaki asked.

"They die."

"Die!?" Makoto gasped. "If that's true, then…"

"What the hell did we just do?" Kagura asked, more to himself more than anyone else. "All those people…"

"Ms. Rachel, is there any way we could've defeated the distortion without destroying the world?" Noel asked.

"I am afraid not," Rachel's eyes gravitated to the daisies laying in the puddle by her feet. "That world is tied to what distorts it. Should they fall, the world will meet its end. It is an endless cycle of destruction continuing on for millennia." Her eyes returned to them. "People like you—the entitled—have the ability to enter and destroy these worlds once chosen to be worthy of passing through the gate."

"Gate?" Celica repeated.

"The gate is the door that leads to the Azure: a power that can make possibility into reality. And I speak of the true Azure. Not that fake imitation within that barbarians possession." Rachel pointed to Ragna when she said so.

"Better zip the lip, Rabbit. And the hell do you mean by 'fake'?"

"Must you always be so thick-skulled? Fake. As in, a counterfeit. Do they teach you nothing in school besides to flaunt around with friends and gallivant in class like children? Or do you do nothing but sleep while the teacher lectures?"

"One of these days, Rabbit. One of these days! I'm gonna shove my foot SO far up your ass…! You won't be able to sit right for weeks." Ragna threatened.

"Wanna rephrase?" Kagura chimed in.

Ragna blushed. "Shut up—I know what I said. Piss off."

"Uh-huh. Sure you do…" Kagura said with a teasing edge to his voice.

"Wait, if brothers is a counterfeit, where might we find the real one?" Jin asked, causing both Ragna and Rachel's face to contort.

"Ok, if that's not an obvious give away that it's not in the right hands, I don't know what is. I'm guessing you and whoever this person is has a history?" Kokonoe surmised.

"A history? You're damn right we do," anger dripped off every word, adding a dangerous edge that sounded as if it belonged to a beast. Ragna's fists bunched his worn pants as if ready to tear it. "He was the one…!"

"Yes. You could say he, Ragna, and I have close ties. A being once sealed within the boundary thousands of years ago released from his eternal binding. Much to our loathing. Judging from your expressions of worry, he hasn't shared this with you, has he?" Rachel exhaled after a pregnant pause. "I would like to keep this conversation going; however, if you do not wish to share, we shall leave this topic for a later date. But bear in mind, they will need to know the truth of what they face. You, of all people, should know what this man is capable of."

"I do…" Ragna's fists unclenched then, his face smoothing out from anger to sorrow. "I know better than anyone what that asshole's capable of. And if he really is still around..."

"Hey, come on, don't keep us in the dark like this. What happened?" Kagura asked.

"The Wadatsumi Massacre," Ragna answered, hanging his head. "Ten years ago, that fire ripped through Wadatsumi—killing everyone. But, I guess I should say 'he'."

"He!? You mean a person caused that fire!?" Noel gasped.

"And that asshole is, Terumi, right?" Kokonoe chimed in.

"But why? Why would he kill off so many innocent people? And more importantly—" Tsubaki looked to Ragna then. "...Why do you know?"

"Doesn't take much to figure out why I know—I was there. I saw it all... Every second of it. Watching as he took everything from me..." Ragna gripped his right arm then.

"But, why!? That still doesn't explain why he would do something like that!" Saya said.

"An experiment," Rachel answered, silencing any and all questions ready to follow. "During the blaze, Ragna was taken to an experimental facility for testing purposes. Oddly enough, Ragna had unusually high compatibility signs with the grimoire. And in hopes of using him as a weapon, Sector Seven assisted in the complete annihilation of Wadatsumi. In the end, Ragna was given the Azure Grimoire to replace his missing arm. Most likely a parting gift. Shortly after, either by his will or pure luck, he managed to escape and was found by Jubei. And I suppose the rest you are already aware of."

"You say it like you were there..." Kokonoe said, receiving Rachel's attention. "Don't tell me you knew what he was going through and did nothing?"

"I could do nothing. I was...preoccupied at that time with other endeavors." Rachel said.

"Why didn't you say something, Ragna?" Celica asked.

"What would telling any of you do?" Ragna never meant to sound harsh or scare her, but his tone came off as rigid and rough. As if he was holding back a scream, which he was. But, it's not like it'd matter anyhow. Not a second has gone by where he forgot. He wasn't allowed too. "They all died for nothing... I couldn't protect my family—I couldn't protect anyone. Heh. Shows what I can really do, doesn't it?"

"But this makes no sense. You said he was sealed, right, Ms. Rachel? How did he escape? And what's the boundary?" Noel asked.

"The boundary is another plane of existence containing the information of the world. It is an endless void in which none can escape once you have been swallowed by its jaws. Within the depth lies an entity known as the Master unit. The god of this world."

"G-God?" Makoto stuttered.

"How Terumi got out..." She sighed, "He was released by Jubei and Nine."

"Father and mother did!?" Celica gasped.

"They did what!?" Ragna shot up and swung his arm in a rage. "They let that son of a bitch out!?"

"B-Brother, please, calm down," Saya pleaded.

"Calm down? How can I calm down knowing Master...!"

"There is a reason for this, Ragna. Now sit so I can continue, and I would like to do without your outbursts." Rachel told him. Clicking his teeth, Ragna sat back down as she continued. "For the reason, he was set free of his chains was for aid. They were once entitled too, asked by my father to ensure the fractured possibilities did not tear the world apart. While they were skilled, even at their young age, it was only two of them. Locating distortions and retrieving the Azure Fragments became near impossible. They even tried crafting their own grimoire in order to locate these distortions at a more efficient rate, but it nearly killed them. Unlike Terumi, they did not have the tool and material required to create the grimoire, and they were running out of time. But they were no fools. It was only a matter of time before Terumi rebelled, and prohibit that, Nine resorted to placing the Mind Eater curse upon him."

"Mind Eater?" Kagura repeated.

"A spell capable of placing the recipient under the casters complete control; however, several complications followed, and Sector Seven intervened. The spell was weakened, and Terumi set his sights on Nine and Jubei. By pure luck, they managed to defeat him, but their victory was short lived when Terumi destroyed the Azure Fragments, proving that they were unworthy of its power and was stripped of their status as entitled. And it wasn't long until Sector Seven once more intervened, and Terumi was revived."

"Sector Seven..." Celica muttered to herself.

"What a sore loser!" Makoto commented.

"Ms. Rachel, these Azure Fragments—are you talking about that blue flame Ragna had?" Noel asked.

"Precisely."

"So, they released him to help find the Azure Fragment—but what's so special about them? Why was it so crucial to find these fragments?" Tsubaki asked.

"These fragments are small pieces of the Azure which were scattered to test humanities worth. To see who is truly worthy to possess its power. With them, we will be able to open the gate that leads to the Azure."

"So this is all one big test for humanity, huh?" Kokonoe put two fingers on her chin, recalling the words of her imposter mom before she vanished. "My fake mom said some crazy shit along those lines. About the Azure and some test. Are you saying this test or whatever is happening now and we just put pencil to paper and wrote our names to begin?"

"More or less."

"But why would Sector Seven help someone like him? It doesn't make sense," Saya said.

"To overcome power, you need an even greater power. That is what Sector Seven believed when salvaging Terumi to claim his Azure for themselves in order to use against the NOL; however, they hadn't the means to make him obey."

"So he killed them," Kagura could only click his teeth. "Bastards deserved it—but that didn't make it right. He just thinks of others as useless tools to do his bidding. People like him make me sick, and I'd be more than happy to get a few licks in."

"If mother and father barely took him down, what makes you think you stand a chance?" Kokonoe asked.

"You just love to kill the mood, don't you?"

"All this talk about fractured worlds and destruction is scaring me... Hold me, Makoto!" Noel whimpered diving into her friends tail.

"H-Hey! Damn it, Noel, this is serious!"

"What about mother and father? Can't they help too?" Celica asked.

"Sadly, no. They have been stripped of their rights as 'entitled'. Only those the Azure deems worthy may enter these worlds. Of course, there are exceptions to this rule. Those who the Master unit cannot see—those who exist outside the realm of logic, are able to enter these worlds like we are."

"Outside of logic?" Tsubaki quirked a brow.

"I will explain that at a later date if need be, but it is not too important."

"I might be taking a stab in the dark here, but is Terumi an entitled, just like us?" Kokonoe asked.

"Yes. Unlike Nine and Jubei, Terumi still has his rights as an entitled." Rachel responded. "His goal is to obtain the fragments to open the gates to the Azure, and once he gets his hands on it, everything will end. The world will be plunged into utter chaos. Wars will wage, endless blood will be spilled, and Armageddon will reign over."

"So, that's his plan? To plunge the world into chaos? Sorry, but I like the world the way it is. Can't exactly pick up chicks with the world on fire." Kagura said.

"That is not our only concern, however. If he is able to somehow destroy the Master unit, that will mean the total end to everything. And the world will and all the distortions will collide, causing all worlds to vanish. Humanity will fail and will be lost for all eternity."

"Ok, so, now let's get back on the most important topic that all of you seemed to have missed: how in the HELL are a couple of high school kids supposed to not only destroy these fractured worlds but stop some psychopathic asshole from clicking the off switch when half of us can't even pass our math tests? The hell kinda anime-manga crap is this?" Kokonoe said.

"I know that was at me, Kokonoe. And it was the ONE TIME! Let it go!" Makoto groaned.

"Well, maybe half was too much? Ten maybe? For putting your name at least?"

"You wanna piece of this!?"

"Enough, both of you," Jin sternly cut in before focusing his attention back on Rachel. "So, to reiterate, there is some madman out there somewhere plotting to destroy the world. And we, as entitled, are able to enter these worlds and destroy these distortions in order to obtain Azure Fragments and open the gates to gain access to the Azure. While I understand that much, I do not feel obligated to dive into these worlds like we had today." Jin said.

"Knowing what can happen, you can still say that!?" Shock and anger intermingled in Kagura's tone, not knowing whether to punch him now or now.

"That's not what I'm saying," Jin exhaled. "What I mean, is if we are going into these so-called fractured worlds, I think having more information on them will help in the long run. In case you had forgotten, we almost died today. If you want a re-run of that later down the line, that's fine. But I would like to avoid that fate."

Kagura sweatdropped. "Do you have to be such a dick all the time?"

"His logic is sound, but quite frankly, these worlds differ. No fracture is the same as the other. These worlds tell a story of what 'could have been'. A world in which someone did not exist or a certain event in time had never taken place. Like drawing a card, you ever know what you get. And unlike that deck, you cannot fix it to your liking." Rachel said.

"So, how many of these fragments do we need? You said we needed the fragments to open the gate, right?" Kagura asked.

"Ten fragments are needed as a waymarker more than a key. It lies in the depths of the boundary, unattainable by man. Once we gathered these fragments, they will lead us to the gate." Rachel responded.

"Ten... And we've got one. So all we need is nine more, and we can go." Kokonoe reiterated. "I'd like to say this is gonna be a walk in the park, but if mother and father had hell with this, I'm not all too confident we can pull something like that off."

"Don't worry; we have each other!" Makoto said with reassurance.

Kokonoe sweatdropped. "Yeah, that's not exactly the boost in confidence I was looking for, but A for effort. We're going up against someone who tangled with Jubei and Nine and lived to tell the tale. Burning down an entire city to boot. I just don't see any possibility of taking this asshole down."

"I think Kokonoe is right, Makoto," Noel chimed in. "Mr. Jubei and Nine are extremely powerful, yet they were given such a hard time. Do you really think we can win against someone like that?"

"W-Well, I mean... We took down that fake! That has to mean something!" Makoto tried to bounce back.

"But this is reality, Makoto," Jin coldly cut in. "We may lose our lives in a fight we know we cannot win. Choosing to enter this battle will be a fool hearty thing to do. I did not ask to become an entitled, and quite frankly, I don't care."

"Jin!" Tsubaki interjected, visually appalled by what he said. "How could you say something like that!? What about all the innocent people who that monster killed!? Can you turn your back and say with a straight face you don't care!?"

"They are not my concern. Tsubaki, you almost died fighting that imposter, and she did not hold a candle to our Nine. Think of encountering Yuuki Terumi, and you tell me if we can beat that man!" Jin's sudden rise in voice stopped her heart and hung her head. Jin clenched his fist and gentled his tone. "I just don't want anything to happen to you, Tsubaki. That's all..."

"You sure have a nice way of saying it..." Tsubaki's voice was vanishingly quiet, nearly fading away the moment they left her lips. Silence followed afterward. Rachel's eyes fell from them as she pulled her bottom lip in, biting it hard enough to taste blood. Makoto attempted to say something, but her words froze on her lips. The tension and mood kept her words down. Celica looked around the room, opening her mouth wanting to say something, only for her head to hang.

"I see... If that is really how you all feel, then I suppose I will be the only one who—"

"No. You've got one more right here," Ragna spoke up, gaining their attention as he stood up. "I've got a bone to pick with that asshole, and honestly, I don't give a shit if you all want to join or about this Azure trial bullshit. That ain't none of my business. But I ain't gonna sit here knowing he's still out there... No way." He slammed his fist into his palm. "I'm gonna knock that shit-eating grin right off his face and make him eat his own damn TEETH before I put him into the ground. So no, Rabbit, you've got two." His contorted expression relaxed into a gentler one. "Besides, I don't think I'd be able to sleep at night if I passed something like this up. What are you, stupid?"

Kagura sighed getting up. "Well, not like I had anything important doing anyway. And it's not exactly my style disappointing a fine lady such as yourself. Can't let Ragna be the badass, now can I?"

"Really? I'm serious here."

"Well, so am I," Kagura said. "Love it or hate it, I'm in too. And you know too well that, just like you, I'm way too laser focused for my own good."

"I'm gonna help too Ms. Rachel!" Celica stood up to strode over to her and took her hands. "I might not be able to do much, but I know I can help in some way and make my parents proud. Of course, Kokonoe will help too." Celica faced Kokonoe smiling, "Right?"

"W-When in the hell did I say that!? But, if I leave you in some alternate dimension, who knows if you'll get lost. Guess I don't really have a choice either but to go along with this crap."

"I already said I was coming along!" Makoto grabbed both Noel and Tsubaki and brought them in for a hug. "And they're gonna help too!"

"What~!"

Tsubaki sighed. "There's no point in arguing, Noel. No matter where we run, Makoto's gonna find us."

"I'm gonna help too! Terumi is going to pay for what he did to my brother!" Saya said.

"Now," Kagura smirked at Jin. "Are you gonna say your piece?"

"Who the hell said I was joining this little adventure?" Jin groaned at the smirking glares being bored into his soul. Kagura strode over to Jin and threw an arm around his shoulder.

"Don't worry; I'll be sure to take care of Tsubaki so she won't get hurt. Kagura Mutsuki guaranteed."

"Then I want a refund," Jin sighed, later asking, "Tsubaki, are you sure about this? You don't have any second thoughts? You want to do this?"

"Yes, I do. Even though I have doubts, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if the world falls into chaos and I could have done something. So, even though I might die, I'll fight. With or without you." Tsubaki said, eyes brimming with confidence.

A pause.

A sigh. "Very well. I suppose if even brother is doing this ridiculous charade, I have no choice but to get involved as well."

"Hell yeah, now we got ourselves a party! Let's beat that bastard at his own game." Kagura said.

"I think you mean watch him knock you senseless," Kokonoe said wooden face.

"Seriously! Every time you're on my case! Oh, I get it," Kagura smirked. "You're in love with me, is that it."

"Not in the slightest."

"Damn that's cold!"

Rachel watched the rambling of the large group fill her lounge. Utterly speechless. She could say nothing. Ragna, who stood beside her, could only smirk.

"Don't go cryin' now."

"Shut up, plebian. Lest you want to be fed to Nago and Gii," Rachel retorted.

"You really haven't changed, Rabbit. Heh. I could tell from the moment I put my eyes on you that you were that same annoying brat that belittled me last time I was here. Guess you haven't pulled that stick outta your ass," Ragna joked.

"Hmph!" Crimson formed on her cheeks then. "I have nothing shoved up my posterior. I believe you are the one who has a stick up their bum. If rectal humor is truly the wittiest retort you can come up with, then you have disappointed me yet again, Ragna."

"Heh, like I always do?" Ragna smirked.

"Hehe. Just like you always do..." Rachel's lips gentled into a smile. But their little staring contest came to a close hearing a none too pleased voice calling Ragna's name to find a pouting Saya boring holes into his very soul.

"What's going on here? Actually, what is your relationship with her? You seem to know her quite well."

"She's just an old friend of mine. Why're you getting so pissed off?" Ragna asked.

"A friend am I? I thought we had developed something more than friendship. Oh, Ragna, you wound me," Rachel said so with false sorrow.

"Oh don't you freaking dare! You're just gonna make this shit worse!"

"Hah! I knew it! You two are in love. Holding out on me?" Kagura asked.

Ragna was about to shout out his retaliation, but stopped for a moment in thought and smirked, "I'm always holding out on you. If I didn't, you'd be on the ground in seconds if I fought you seriously."

Kagura slammed his forehead against his.

"Oh? Can you back up that bravado, smartass?"

"Bring it..."

Unbeknownst to the group, Valkenhayn stood outside the door listening to the commotion with a plate of tea in his hand and knuckles ready to knock on the door. With a smirk, the older butler put his hands down and strode away. He can come back later on. Why interrupt his master when she's having so much fun? He then stopped by a window to look out to the freshly watered garden and the moon above. Many things are going to take place. Unprecedented events always occur when that man is involved. But he trusted his master, and when the day is done, he had to trust _him_ as well.

"Boy... It seems I may have to place my faith in you—" A wall rattling boom turned the man on his heels to find a door blasted off its hinges with smoke coming from the lounge. He then sighed, "But...maybe that time has yet to come."

* * *

 **Re-wrote this entire chapter. Planning on doing the same for the rest in this story.**

 **Next Chapter 5: Just the beginning**


	5. Chapter 5 Just the beginning

**Chapter 5: Just the beginning**

Valkenhayn led the group down the halls of the Alucard manor, doing his best not to laugh at the state Ragna was in. Unlike Valkenhayn, Rachel couldn't hide her laughter as best as he could, earning a groan from Ragna.

"I can see you holding back that laugh, Rabbit."

"I don't understand why it is you two thought blowing my lounge up was the smartest idea. Did sense skip a generation?" Rachel asked the searing forms of Ragna and Kagura who trotted along with their hair standing up as if they stuck their fingers into an electric socket. Technically true since she struck them with a few volts to tame them.

"You're the one who blew up it, don't give me any guff," Ragna groaned to the snickering vampire.

"You couldn't hold back a bit? I can still feel my skin crackling…" Kagura said.

"If I did you would never understand who it is that holds the reigns. As long as you have learned from your stupidity, there is nothing else I must teach you; however, if you ever call me 'baby' again, I will cut off what you call your 'self-esteem' with my garden shears. Are we clear?" Rachel added a sharp edge to her voice to drive her threat home.

"C-Crystal…"

"We have arrived," Valkenhayn halted before a rather large door. He stepped aside and opened it, allowing them to behold the variety of different clothes stored within the massive closet. It looked like something you'd see in some fairy tale book or movie. A small gathering could probably be held in here.

"Celica, stay beside me, would ya? I don't want you getting lost," Kokonoe said.

"Hey!" Celica pouted. "I won't get lost in a closet!"

"I disagree," Ragna chimed in.

"I believe the clothes in here shall suffice. Going home dressed like that would surely raise a few brows, wouldn't you agree?"

"T-Thank you, Ms. Rachel," Noel bowed, "we really appreciate this. My mom and dad would kill me if I came home like this."

"You think your parents are scary? You ever met my mom!? I don't even want to think about what my parents would do…" Makoto shivered. She took the first step into the massive closet and beheld the vast array of clothes. Ragna poked his head in, surprised to find not only dresses posted around.

"Huh. So you do have clothes that are worn in this day and age…"

"I'm sorry, did you say **something**?" The voice of Rachel Alucard said behind him, the smile she wore masking the murderous edge which intermingled within her dainty voice.

"N-Nope. Said nothing." Ragna quickly said, hurrying in to grab some clothes before Rachel grilled his ass on the spot. Knowing her, she's probably raising a finger to do that now.

"Check these out!" Makoto held up a tube top and low rise pants. "I was gonna go shopping later and pick this up but looks like I don't have to spend my allowance."

"These clothes are so cute Ms. Rachel!" Celica said.

"I'm glad some caught your fancy. These have been left here by other families who visit from time to time, but I never had the mind or the occasion to wear them. You may take as many as you like, it matters not. In the meantime"—Rachel turned to Ragna—"would you mind coming with me? There are some things I wish to speak to you about."

"Speak to me? I'd rather get changed outta these first," Ragna looked down at his torn, dirty visage. A strong hand to the back bent him over, and he growled at the smirking Kagura.

"Come on, just go. When a cute girl wants to have a private chat, you don't argue and just go with the flow. Don't worry; I'll keep Saya and the others busy, so they don't even know you're gone. You just have fun with Rachel baby"—Kagura stiffened when he saw her death glare, beads of sweat rushing down his face as his voice became erratic—"I-I mean Ms. Rachel! You don't want her to grill you now do you? No, you don't."

"O-Ok… Guess if it's important…" Ragna awkwardly nodded to Kagura's sudden change in tone, wondering why his eyes swapped from him to Rachel but decided not to go into it and just shrugged to it. None of his business.

"Come with me, Ragna."

* * *

Rachel opened her window to her balcony, trotting over to look over the edge to her flower bed. Behind her, she heard the window click shut as she turned to face Ragna.

"So, what'd you want to talk about? Is it about the fractured worlds? Terumi?"

"No, it has nothing to do with any of that. Is it so wrong to want nothing more than to catch up on lost time?" Rachel leaned back on the ledge.

"Are you serious?" Ragna asked wooden faced. "If that's all you wanted, why the hell didn't you just say that?"

"Because you wouldn't follow otherwise."

He paused in thought. "Fair point."

"Hehe... Many years have passed and you haven't changed in the slightest. While your outer appearance seems to have changed, you are still a boy within. That is not bad in a way, but I had hoped you matured in some meager way or form. But I wouldn't be able to tease you like days of yore, so I'm satisfied."

"Did you call me just to talk shit? If anyone hasn't changed it's you. Still got a fresh mouth. But I guess you wouldn't be Rachel without that damn snark of yours." Ragna stuffed his hands into his pockets and leaned against the window. "Why'd you wait so long to make yourself known? I'm pretty sure you've had all the time in the world to pop in for a visit. Doors always open, you know?"

"Obligations stopped me. Family issues and personal drama and the like," Rachel pushed herself off the ledge to look over her garden once more. "It is a shame our reunion is fraught with danger. I wouldn't mind it much to simply sit down and speak with you, but that isn't an option now."

"Guess not," Ragna pushed himself off the window and crossed over to Rachel. "You could've called at least. Takes a second to pick up one of those old phones you have scattered about and hit me up. Were you that hung up?"

"Sadly, yes. Much to my loathing."

"Wanna talk about it?" Ragna queried.

"I'd much rather us avoid that topic. We came to have a friendly discussion, now didn't we? I would hate to dampen the mood with a sad tale. Or, is someone worried about me?" Rachel grinned.

"Wouldn't ask if I wasn't worried. But, it's not like my life's been all that eventful ever since I left this place. Got a new brother and sister now, so that's a plus, right?" A sigh followed as Ragna rested his elbows on the marble ledge.

"I suppose so. You still miss him?"

"Course I do. I still have nightmares, you know? It ain't somethin' I can just forget. And I don't think that pain's going away. Losing a brother isn't exactly the easiest thing to get over." Ragna sighed a hefty one. One filled with thought, grief, and disappointment. "Hey, Rachel. Have I gotten any stronger?"

"Quite an odd question. Why is it you ask?"

"Today, with that fake... I got my ass handed to me. By luck did I walk outta that place alive," Ragna looked to his right hand, "even with the Azure Grimoire, it was just like back then. Laying there as my family was being..." His words froze on his lips, some that managed to make it through vanishing into the wind. He stirred from his thoughts feeling something lean against his arm and felt a blush work its way up his neck seeing Rachel's head against his arm. "Rabbit?"

"If I were to scale you from a one to ten... I would give you a six—and that's me being generous. Which means you still have room to grow, but that's not a bad thing, Ragna. Strength is all subjective. You do have loved ones to fight for, do you not? In your time of need, they will grant you the strength to overcome hardship. That is what they're there for. To pick you up when you have fallen down. To encourage you. Try not to forget that, Ragna."

"...Yeah," Ragna kept his thoughts within. How she spoke... That little pep talk wasn't for him. He exhaled as if holding his breath ever since their conversation began. "I'll do my best. Now," he groaned and turned about face, "you idiots can come out now. I can see your tail, Makoto." Ragna picked up a swear before Makoto popped out, Noel following along with the rest of his companions.

Makoto chuckled itching the back of her head, "Sorry, we got curious—Kagura insisted though."

"Shifting the blame? Really?" Kagura sighed.

"You guys need to hide better," Ragna remarked. About the same time he closed the door he heard Rachel's room door click open. Cutos to Makoto's tail being too hard to miss.

"Um, brother, I couldn't help but overheard... well, everything. But you said you had another brother?" Saya held a bit of uncertainty in her voice. She was charting in unwanted territory, after all. "What does that mean? And, is he...?"

"Dead?" Ragna finished.

"Y-Yeah..." Saya nodded.

"Sadly..."

"What was his name?" Saya asked.

"...Itsuki." He answered after a deep sigh.

"...I believe it is about time you all go back home. Your families must be wondering where you are," Rachel cut in before the conversation could branch any further. Ragna gave Rachel a silent thank you before making his way out, with everyone behind. Just before Rachel could join them, a chill froze her in place and a droplet of sweat trickled down her pale face. _This presence is..._ Rachel took a moment to gather herself before making her way to the lobby and prepared portals for them all to return home too. They all said their goodbyes before taking off, and right before Ragna could join his brother and sister, Rachel stopped him.

"Ragna, the road ahead is grueling and unforgiving—but I have one request to make."

"A request?" Ragna quirked a brow as Rachel walked over to him. Small hands rose and he blushed when she cupped his face. "H-hey! What are you—!?"

"No matter what happens, promise me—swear to me that you will never give up." Rachel's softer and almost vanishing voice silenced him. Her usual expression, one unfazed as if carved from the strongest glass, contorted itself in worry. "No matter the pitiful state you are in, you will stand up and face the adversary before you. Fight as a human, until the very end, Ragna."

"Rachel..."

"Promise me. Please."

"Alright... I promise. But, I was plannin' on doing that anyway. Can't protect my family if I don't have the guts to stand up to adversity, after all." Ragna smiled, bringing one to her lips.

"Yes, I guess so." Rachel removed her hands from his face and watched as he disappeared into the portal, waving to her before it closed.

"Madam Rachel, was it really wise to inform them now?"

"Yes. One way or another, as entitled, they would learn this eventually. I just found this method quicker, lest they meet an early end. They only narrowly escaped death. Fate is not so kind to allow it a second time." _Fate._ The word echoed in her mind like a bad tune. "War will be waged, blood will be spilled, all to gain the power to make any dream into a reality: the Azure."

"...Madam, even if the boy harbors no will intentions, the risk of him turning into the Black Beast is still at large. When and if that time comes, you must not allow your personal feelings to sway you from what needs to be done. You are the guardian of the Master Unit, after all."

"...I am well aware of my station." Rachel felt her heart sink, but a more pressing matter knit her brows. "However, it seems we have more to worry about than just, Terumi."

* * *

"A strange place I have found myself in. It feels like moments have passed, but I have been slumbering for a few decades. No... much more than that. However, how much time has past doesn't make much of a difference now. I sense... the beast." The carrier of the voice stopped in his march and looked up at the peak of Akitsu. His long white hair swayed in the breeze. Once he continued his march toward the city, the breeze stopped as if getting out of his way. "Ragna the Bloodedge, the source of this malicious power..." His powerful tone switched to that of melancholy. _It truly is a shame._

* * *

 **Chapter 5 done. Hope you enjoyed this as Hakumen joins the fray. Please leave a review if you liked it and of course if not leave some writing advice for me so I can improve and make this story more enjoyable. Here's a preview. Here's of the next chapter**

 **Next Chapter 6: Another day. Another problem.**


	6. Chapter 6: Another day Another problem

**Chapter 6: Another day. Another problem**

"Morning already huh." Ragna rubs his eyes and squints to look at the time. The clock shows 6:30 as he groans "Damn I don't think even Saya is up right now." Ragna yawns as he stretches and gets out of bed. He yawns down the hall as he makes his way to the bathroom to brush his teeth. As he opens the door he sees Saya already brushing her teeth as she spits the toothpaste out her mouth and says to him "Good morning. I didn't expect you of all people to wake up at this time."

"Yeah I didn't expect to wake up at 6:30 in the freaking morning either. But I couldn't go back to sleep so I said fuck it and got up. A better question is, what are you doing up? This is early even for you Saya." Saya washes her mouth and turns to him with a worried look on her face "Honestly, I couldn't sleep all that well last night. I was up for the majority of the night thinking about everything."

"Well, I guess you and I are the same. I could barely sleep, I didn't fall asleep till about 3:00, just stayed up the whole damn night thinking." Ragna says as Saya looks down at the floor "I won't lie to you, this whole thing scares me. What if you all get hurt or worse! I couldn't live with myself if something bad happened to any of you."

Tears start to form in the girls eyes as her whole body starts to shake. She feels a hand on her head as she looks up to see Ragna smiling. "Saya you don't have to worry about a thing. I will do anything I have too, to protect you. I swear I'll keep you safe." Ragna says as he uses his thumb to gently wipe the tears from her eyes. "So don't cry alright."

"Brother…" Saya says as her cheeks turn pink. She wipes her eyes and smiles at him "Thank you. Talking to you like this has really calmed me down."

"No problem. Talking to you calmed me down as well." As Saya was about to leave she turns to him and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Ragna turns to her as his face turns bright red. He asks in a surprise tone "W-What was that for!?"

"Just a thank you. What you didn't like it?" Saya says as Ragna says in an embarrassed tone as he looks away from her "T-That's not exactly what I'm um…saying here." he scratches his head, Saya walks back up to him and says "Then would you like another? But this time…" she moves in closer as she cups his cheeks.

Ragna gasps "Saya…? What are you…" She closes her eyes as both their faces turn crimson red. Their lips were just centimeters apart. But before she could do the deed they hear a voice from behind them. They turn around to see Jin wearing a rather pissed off expression. "Would you like to explain to me what you two are doing?"

"Oh shit! Um…morning Jin."

"You didn't answer my question." Jin says coldly. They feel a sudden temperature drop as they both shake their heads. They begin to shiver as they say in unison "Nothing! Nothing at all."

"Really?" Jin eyes turn to menacing slits as the temperature decreases further. "Yes really! Nothing happened, right Saya."

"Yeah don't worry nothing happened, we were just talking." Saya nods as she tries to follow Ragna's lead and feign ignorance. "With your face so close to his? From my view it looks like you were trying to kiss him."

"No I was not!" Saya's face turns darker than Tsubaki's hair as she asks him in a terrified tone of voice "H-How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough." Jin says as he looks towards Ragna and asks " So you were just talking Brother?"

"Stop acting like Sherlock Holmes for two seconds and believe us! We weren't doing anything." Ragna says as the temperature in the bathroom starts to go back to normal.

"Ok, I will trust your words brother. But I will be keeping a close eye on you." Jin says as he looks towards Saya. He walks out the room as the two sigh in relief 'I hope everyone else's day doesn't start off as weird as mine.' Ragna thinks to himself. He turns to Saya and asks her "Hey…so um...what was that all about?"

Saya's face turns as red as a cherry as she runs out the bathroom leaving Ragna confused 'If I didn't know any better I think she was trying to…' he shakes the thought out his head he says to himself "Na! I'm just over thinking this." he walks over to the sink and starts to brush his teeth. Unknown to him Saya was sulking as she says to herself "So close! Stupid Jin had to get in my way!"

As time goes by, Ragna makes some boxed lunches for Jin, Saya and himself. He turns to the clock to see it was 7:30 as he wraps the lunches up and goes to get dressed. He calls out to Jin and Saya to get ready as they shout ok back to him. He runs upstairs to put on his school uniform which consists of a shirt with blue sleeves and white in the middle with gold in between the blue and white with black pants.

He goes downstairs and sees Jin and Saya waiting by the door with their lunches as Ragna grabs his as they all walk out. They make it to school by 7:50 as they see kids still going in. "It seems like we're actually on time." Jin sighs.

"Hey look, isn't that Tsubaki and the rest of them?" Ragna says as he points to a group of people talking as Saya nods "Yeah that's them. It seems like they got here a little early then us. Come on let's go." Saya grabs Ragna's hand and drags him off with her as Jin runs behind.

"Hey guys look their finally here." As Makoto points to the running siblings she waves to them as they say good morning to her.

"There's our favorite masochist!" Kagura says which earned him a growl from Ragna.

"So you guys are on time too? Let me guess you woke up early today?" Kokonoe says.

"Um yeah. But how do you know that?" Jin asks as Tsubaki answers "Well it's the same for all of us. We barely got any sleep so Makoto, Noel and I just stood up texting all night."

"Yeah and all I did was watch some TV until the sun finally came up. I only got about an hour of sleep. " Kagura says as Ragna nods "Yeah same for me. I fell asleep at 3:00 just to wake up at 6. Stayed up thinking."

"Your not the only one. All of us did some long hard thinking about all this. So I just worked on some of my machines and Celica made this huge ass breakfast. So what did you all do when you woke up this morning." Kokonoe asks as Ragna and Saya's faces turns bright red.

"Just talked." They say in unison.

"I wouldn't call that talking." Jin says as they both say in agitation "We told you nothing happened!"

"Ok now I'm curious." Kagura smirks as an idea comes to mind "Oh I know! You two were doing something forbidden weren't you? I mean your not directly related so theirs not really a boundary." A vein pops up on Saya's forehead as she walks up to Kagura and kicks him hard in his kingdom. They all look in astonishment as Makoto looks down at Kagura "Damn…Kokonoe, I think your rubbing off on her."

"Even I haven't hit him that hard yet." Kokonoe gasped as Saya walks off in a pout. "Well…note to self…do not piss her off." Kagura says as he struggles to get up.

"Damn…even I felt that one." Ragna helps him up as he sighs. Kagura tries to get himself in order "One of these days your gonna need to go to a doctor."

"I'm fine. Balls of steel remember." Kagura says as Ragna says in a sigh "Right…"

"What did you guys talk about anyway?" Makoto asks as she was still interested about what happened between Ragna and Saya. As Ragna was about to speak Jin says "Lets just say their conversation got a little "out of hand" and leave it at that."

"That's pretty vague…" Celica says as Ragna tries to change the subject "Come on let's go already."

"Ok we're coming." Noel says as all of them except Makoto tried to catch up to him as she realizes what he did. "He changed the subject on us…that slick mother fucker!"

They walked up through the halls as everyone was chatting about something. It seemed like they were excited about something as the group makes their way to their classroom. They stood outside the door of their class as they can hear a huge commotion. They walk in and see the whole class up and about. Ragna asks Nine "Hey what's going on?"

"Transfer student." Nine sighs as Jin shrugs "Is that all? Why would they care about some transfer student?"

"They say she's a real beauty. But you all know her already."

"We do?" Celica asks. Nine motions them to takes their seats as she tries to calm the class down. Ragna walks over to Saya and asks "Hey Saya are you alright? Never seen you do something like that before."

"I'm fine, don't worry about me brother." Saya says as Ragna tells her "Ok, but if theirs something you need to talk about just come to me. I'm always ready to listen." As he walks to his seat Nine claps her hands "Alright everybody shut the hell up! Now I would like to announce that we will be having a new student joining us."

The door slowly opens as a girl with blond pig tails, with black ribbons tied on her hair wearing a blue skirt and blue and white top walks into the room. Ragna and the rest of them stare star struck as Ragna asks "What's SHE doing here!?" The girl then introduces herself "My name is Rachel Alucard. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." As she bows the whole class gets up and screams at the top of their lungs as one of the males say "Do you see what I'm seeing!"

"Yes I am. Classy, elegant, fair skinned and look at all that hair. I wonder how she would look if she let that long flowing hair down. I'm so jealous!" One of the girls says as a male student says "But we must not forget the most important part that stands out against everything else."

"Yes your right. Those curves, those thighs , that shape. This can only mean one thing!" As all the boys say in unison "She has the ass men have been searching for, for years! The legendary, perfect ass!" as they all clap Rachel asks Nine "So is this how new students are greeted?"

"No, just when they see a cute girl." Nine face palms as she fears the headache she's going to have to deal with. Rachel looks and sees Ragna and the rest of them "Oh your all in this class as well."

"Um Ms. Rachel, what are you doing here?" Celica asks still surprised by her appearance.

"I grew bored. Besides this makes it easier to communicate. I will be staying here for a while so I need a resident to stay at." As she walks to Ragna and looks at him and says "So I will be staying at your house."

"What?" Ragna says confused.

"What!?" all the boys says in confusion and rage. "Why is my future baby mama talking to your dumbass!?" They all say in unison.

"It's weird how in synch they all are today." Kokonoe says as Kagura nudges Ragna on the shoulder "I think you might wanna run now. I know those eyes well, it's the eyes of a man ready to fight for supremacy against all for his woman."

"You really are a pervert aren't you?" Kokonoe face palms as Kagura says with confidence "Through and through. But seriously you need to run now." Ragna turns his head he sees all the boys get up as their eyes gleam with one thought in mind.

"Holy. Shit." Ragna says as he gets up and bolts out the door. "GET HIM!" all the boys chase after him leaving only Kagura, Jin, Saya, Kokonoe, Rachel, Tsubaki, Makoto, Noel, Celica, Nine and the rest of the girls in the classroom confused.

"I can't believe they're actually chasing him." Jin says as they hear large crashing noises and explosions. "Damn he's one unlucky son of a bitch. Glad I'm not him." Kokonoe chuckles as Jin looks out the window. "Hey look they're they are. They're chasing him out the school."

"Now that's dedication. I have trained them all well in the art of the pervert." Kagura smiles as they all get up to see Ragna running ahead of an angry mob.

"Shouldn't we help him?" Noel says as Nine says "With that crowd and that look in their eyes let's just hope he lives through this. Anyway Rachel what do you mean by staying here?" they try to ignore the explosions and yelling coming from them as Rachel says "Well I found this easier than just teleporting as I can talk to all of you much easier this way. Plus I grew bored, thought this might be a good way to pass the time and I was right."

"I wonder when they'll come back?" as they see them all running around the school yard.

"When they tire themselves out. Ragna should be able to hold out till then."

What felt like 30 minutes of screams finally stopped as the mob ran out of breath Ragna took the opportunity and ran back inside. "Well he has stamina gotta give him that. Didn't think he could actually run 30 minutes non-stop" she shrugs "Well he made my job much easier." Nine says as she jumps out the window and descends down to the ground. Ragna bursts in the room sweating like a cow.

"Ragna your back. How was your jog?" Rachel asks as Ragna looks at her and says between gasping breathes "Not…now…"

"The man looks like he was scared shitless. I bet he has no shit left in his system right now." Kokonoe says as Ragna flips her off. "Don't be mad at me because you were almost fucking mauled by an angry mob."

"Who's fucking fault is that?" Ragna groans as Nine walks back into the class with scared students.

"What did you do too them mother?" Celica looks at the faces of the students that were behind her. They looked dead. Lifeless. Like all the color was drained out of them.

"Nothing much, just an illusion spell." Nine says as she motions the kids to sit as Kagura says "That must have been one fucked up illusion." After a moment of silence they all begin to gather themselves as Rachel takes the empty seat next to Ragna.

"Now we can get to the lesson. We will be talking about the Ikaruga civil war." Nine says as she starts writing notes on the board. Ragna leans over and taps Rachel he whispers to her "Rabbit, what are you doing here? And what do you mean by "resident"?"

"Its simple, I'll be living at your house for the time being."

"What!? The hell you are!" Ragna gets up and yells as the teacher looks at him and snarls "Is their something important you would like to share with the class?"

"Um no. Sorry." he sits down and sighs. Rachel asks him "What's the problem? You don't have any spare rooms?"

"No its not that. We have plenty of empty guest rooms, but why my house? Why not Celica's?" Ragna asks her as she says "Why do you care so much!? Just shut up and do as your told."

"I care because it's my damn house! You have a giant fucking mansion, but you wanna stay at my house?" Ragna snarls.

"Well since I'll be going to school here for the first time I want to live like you common people do. I thought it would be an entertaining change of pace to my usual endeavors."

"Wait your first time? You mean you never went to school before?" Ragna asks in a shocked tone of voice as he thinks to himself 'That doesn't make any sense. She's never gone to school before? The hell has she been doing?'

"No, I have not. I was home schooled. So I would like to experience real school first hand." Rachel says as Ragna sighs 'This woman has lived one sheltered life.'

"I already had Valkenhayn bring my stuff to your house and set my clothes up for me."

"You did what!? Wait you'd he get in? Actually you know what, I don't even wanna know." Ragna says as he thinks of the explaining he has to give to Saya and Jin and the door he might have to fix. After the bell rung Ragna goes over to Jin and Saya and tells them the situation. Saya was glad to have her stay, but Jin was a little hesitant.

"So have you told them about my living arrangements?" Rachel says as Ragna sighs "Yes I did, their cool with it. So I guess I am too."

"Splendid. Now we can both walk home…together…" Rachel says as Ragna stares confused "I didn't hear that last part. What did you say?" her face turns red she looks away from him and says in an irritated voice "I said nothing! Mind your own business!"

"Um ok…what's got you so bitchy all of a sudden?" Ragna rolls his eyes. He feels an intense pressure as his arm starts to shake. 'What the hell is going on? What's this feeling? Am I…afraid...? But of what?' Ragna thinks to himself as he heard his name being called. He looks up to see Saya as she says "What's with you? We've been calling you for a while now."

"Oh right my bad. Just had this weird feeling. But it's gone now so I'm all good." Ragna says as Tsubaki asks him "Ragna are you really ok? You look a little spooked."

"Don't worry its nothing." Ragna says as he repeats to himself "Absolutely, nothing…"

"Ok, so we gonna go eat or just stand here." Kagura says as all the students start walking out. "Well it's an amazing day out! How about we eat on the roof instead of the cafeteria." Celica suggests as Noel asks "Can we even do that? I don't think I've ever seen anyone go up their and eat."

"Some people go up their every once in a while." Jin says as Celica calls to Nine "Hey mom, were gonna eat on the roof! Do you wanna join us?"

"Sure why not. Temperature outside is perfect today. I think it's a nice day for an outside lunch." Nine says as Celica grabs her arm and leads her out the classroom. "Wait up Celica, don't leave us behind!" Makoto says as she and Noel run after her.

"Well, shall we?" Kagura motions them to follow as he starts to walk out the room as the rest follow behind. After climbing a few flights of stairs they make it to the door to the roof. Nine opens the door as a nice refreshing breeze blows in their faces. They walk onto the roof as Makoto breathes in the cool fresh air "You gotta wonder why more people don't eat up here." Makoto walks over to the gate at the edge and sits down and takes her lunch out. "Well come on! You guys just gonna stand their or are you gonna eat?" Makoto motions them to come sit as they go to her.

"Huh, never really eaten on the roof before. It's kinda nice, I could get use to this." Ragna says as him, Jin and Saya take out their lunches. "Wow your lunches look delicious." Noel says as drool starts to form.

"Saya did you make these?" Tsubaki asks as she shakes her head no and points to Ragna. As they all look at him with shock Kagura says "You don't need to lie, I mean it's just food."

"Wow really…? You guys are assholes." Ragna snarls as he eats an egg roll from his lunch. Kokonoe sighs as she starts to eat "No, believe it or not this jackass right here is a really good cook."

"I never expected you to cook Ragna." Makoto says as she smells his food and asks "Can I try some?"

"You dis me, then ask for food?" Ragna says he raised an eyebrow. Makoto starts asking in a pleading voice as she clasps her hands together " Please, pretty please, pretty pretty…"

"Alright already! Just stop, your giving me a fucking migraine. Go ahead try some." Ragna says as he gives the box to Makoto. She takes her chopsticks and takes an egg roll from it. Makoto places it in her mouth as her eyes light up "Holy shit this is the best egg roll I've ever tasted! Not too much salt just right, as the egg just melts in my mouth. It's perfection!" They were shocked to hear Makoto's reaction Noel asks for some as well. "Alright, I guess I bite or two won't hurt." Ragna says as she takes a piece of chicken and eats it. Her mouth waters as her eyes light up just like Makoto's.

"Oh wow is it really that good? I've only tried his cooking once and I can't really remember how it tasted or what he even cooked." Celica says as she starts to smell the aroma Ragna's food was emitting. He feels someone glaring holes in him as he looks up to see Celica staring at his food. "Um do you want some too Celica? You can take some if you want to."

"Really I can have some!? Thank you Ragna!" Celica says as she opens her mouth as everyone turns to them in shock as Ragna asks her "What are you doing?"

"Well obviously I want you to feed me silly." Celica says as they look at her in surprise. 'Celica is taking quite a bold step. Ragna don't be an idiot and just feed her.' Kagura thinks to himself as Ragna says "Ok fine I'll feed you, happy?" he picks up a piece of chicken as he says "Ok um…say ahh."

"Ahh…"Celica opens her mouth wide as she bites down on the chicken. Her face lights up in pleasure as she tastes all the flavor dancing in her mouth in perfect harmony. "Oh Ragna, you have got to try my lunch now." Celica says as she opens her lunch and put a piece of chicken in her chopsticks. "Now it's your turn, say ahhh."

"Um…ok. Ahh..." he opens his mouth as a piece if chicken is placed on his tongue."Oh wow Celica this is amazing! Is this sweet and sour pork!? I haven't had this in years!"

"Yes it is! Thank you for the complement." Celica says as her cheeks turn slightly red. Saya looks at her and thinks to herself 'Seems like I need to take some cooking lessons.'

"Well they say the key to a man's heart is through his stomach. Seems like you did a good job Celica." Kokonoe says as they feel a murderous aura, they look to see that it's Nine. "Ok, Ragna I don't know what you did to her to make her fall for you but I will make you suffer for deceiving her!" Nine summons electricity as fear washes over Ragna "Wait, what did I do!?"

"Mother don't tell him that!" Celica says as she looks at him as she says quietly to herself as only Nine can hear her "Besides…I want to tell him myself."

"Fine, but don't wait forever. Ragna if you hurt her I will cut you and hang you out to dry do you hear me!?" Nine says as Ragna nods "Yes."

"Good. Plus I know you wouldn't do anything to hurt her." Nine says like she was tempting him to see his answer. Ragna says "Of course not. Why would I even think about hurting her? Theirs no way I could do that. I'd feel like a total dick if I did that to someone like Celica."

"Really? So you care for her well being that much do you?" Nine asks as Celica waits in anticipation for his answers as her heart starts to beat faster.

"Yeah I do." Ragna says in a serious tone as Kagura thinks to himself as he face palms 'Ragna. You have no idea what the means to Celica do you?'

"Well didn't expect you to say all that, but I guess that settles that doesn't it Celica." As Nine hears her repeating as she lost in a trance. "He cares about me. He cares about me."

"We lost her." Nine says as Ragna goes over and shakes her slightly and asks in a concerned voice "Hey Celica, you ok?"

"Oh yeah I'm totally fine! Why wouldn't I be!" Celica says as she comes out of her trance.

"Alright as long as your ok." Ragna says as he sits back down. Rachel and Saya both pinch him in irritation as he gruns from the pain. 'Poor Ragna.' Kagura thinks to himself. After conversations and awkward moments the bell finally rang signaling break was over. "Over already? Ah man."

"So what class do you guys have now? I have combat training." Ragna says as Jin, Noel and Rachel say they have the same thing. Celica and Saya have outdoor gymnastics. Kokonoe, Tsubaki and Makoto say they have track and Kagura has boxing.

"Well I guess I'll see you later." Ragna gets up as him and Jin head off the roof as the rest follow. Unknown to them someone was watching from afar. "So that is him, the dark one. To think that serpents intervention would lead me to you. Even if it is you Ragna, I will exterminate all evil and rid this world of the beast." The masked swordsman says.

"Should I interfere?" A girl with violet hair and red eyes says as she watches the masked swordsman from above. 'No don't.' a mysterious voice says as the violet haired girl looks at the masked swordsman as the voice continues 'He is also an entitled brought here by the azure. But we cannot afford to lose Ragna. Only if the situation calls for it then you interfere. Lets see how he fairs against him.'

"Alright. If that is what you want then I will do nothing but observe." As she watches Ragna walk into the door leading away from the roof she says to herself "This should be interesting."

They go to the changing room as Ragna and Jin split off with Rachel and Noel. Ragna takes out his red jacket and giant sword Jubei gave him and a black shirt and two huge belts, a black hakama and red steel toed boots. As he puts on his jacket he clips the belts on his waist side ways so it hangs off as he puts the belts on top of each other. He puts on black gloves with red shells on the back as he pulls them down to make sure their tight on his hands. He spins his sword a few times and sheaths it on his waist.

Ragna turns and sees Jin taking out a blue jolting sapphire color themed jacket with a black turtleneck and leggings with a white tunic over it and blue military boots. "Wait isn't that the old man's military outfit?" Ragna asks as he remembers seeing Jin's father wearing it at one point. Jin nods "Yeah. He gave it to me before we left home. Seems to be a perfect fit surprisingly."

Jin takes a long look at Ragna as he says "Are you sure that sword isn't destroying your back? Looks pretty heavy."

"Na I'm fine. My master dropped the rest if this stuff off and said "It completes the look"." Ragna says as Jin tells him "Yeah he's right it does."

* * *

Noel looks at Rachel and asks her curiously "Wait your gonna practice in that dress?" Noel looks as Rachel finishes putting on a frilly black gown and black jacket, red bow tie and a red bat symbol design cross from the front to the back on her dress, with another cross on her shawl and bottom half with black high heel boots, with a red cross and ribbon on her ankle.

"Yes, is this a problem?" Rachel asks as Noel shakes her head and says nervously "No its not that. It's just, won't your dress get in the way?"

"Do not trouble yourself worrying about me. But what about you, aren't those the clothes you got from my house right?" Rachel says as she looks at Noel's outfit. The only difference was the two holsters on her waist holding her twin guns. Noel nods "Yep! I found these clothes comfortable and actually has really good mobility. But it seems like you might trip or stumble. I just want to make sure your gonna be ok."

"Like I said, do not concern yourself with me. I will be fine." As they walk out to changing room they meet up with Ragna and Jin as Ragna asks Noel "Wait aren't those clothes from the rabbits house? Why are you gonna fight in that?"

"Well its comfy plus gives me great mobility. Speaking of outfits where did you get that one?" Noel asks as she looks at Ragna's clothes. "My master dropped by and gave me this. Why does it look bad?"

"No! The exact opposite in fact! It looks great!" Noel says as she looks at his sword. "Isn't that sword heavy?"

"Na I'm fine." Ragna looks at Rachel and raises a brow "Um Rabbit, this isn't a party. Why are you wearing a dress?"

"I'm wearing it because I want to." Rachel says as she turns and walks toward the gym.

"That's a pretty vague answer…" as Ragna starts walking he feels an intense pressure wash over him. 'This feeling? What's going on with my body? It's like death is breathing down my neck.'

"Brother are you ok?" Jin says as he shakes him, waking him up out of his trance. "Yeah, I'm fine." Ragna says as he continues walking as Jin shrugs as he and Noel follow. They open the door and walk into a huge gymnasium the size of a football field as they walk over to their class a buff tall man wearing a red and white hoodie and red sweats with brown hair walks over to then. "Their you all are. What the hell took you all so long?"

"Sorry, Mr. Takahashi it took us a little longer to get changed." As he looks at her he says "Well ok, but where were you three yesterday? You missed introductions."

"We had important matters to attend to. So we had to leave early. We told our teacher Mrs. Mercury, you can ask her if you want." Jin says as the teachers faces goes pale and breaks out sweating. He starts to cough trying to regain his composure "Just this once, I'll go on your word. But next time don't expect me to be so lenient." As he walks away Ragna says to Jin "Damn Jin, good work!"

"I see Nine has made quite an impression here." Rachel says as they nod "Rabbit you have no idea." they walk towards the class as the teacher starts to speak. "Well let's start, I'll explain once more since we have a new student joining us today. Please introduce yourself."

"Yes, I am Rachel Alucard it is a pleasure." Rachel says as she bows and the teacher says with a satisfied look on his face "Finally someone with manners. It's good to have you here. So I'll explain what happens in this period. This is known as combat training. It gives the students some combat experience as it trains them for real action as you can guess by the name. After graduating you all will most likely in list in the NOL. So with that in mind we have come up with this program to prepare you." he takes out a small remote and presses a button on it as machines comes out from the ceiling and creates a barrier around the gym.

"This barrier creates a kind of shield that turns all physical damage to stamina depletion. Of course if you get hit it'll hurt like a bitch but only your stamina will be drained and you won't be injured." he claps as the sound rings through the gym "Alright! Enough with introductions! Find a sparring partner and get your asses moving!"

The students all get up as they go in groups of two as Ragna looks at Jin and says "So you wanna spar with me Jin?"

Jin smiles at him "Yes this will give me the perfect chance to act on that "incident" in the bathroom."

"God dammit, just let it go!" Ragna says as Rachel ask curiously "Oh my do tell. What happened in the bathroom?"

"Ragna and Saya had a little "talk" is all." Jin says with air quotes as Ragna drag him off and says to the girls "We'll be right back. Jin and I need to have a little "talk" about learning to keep your fucking mouth shut."

As they stop in the middle of the gym, Jin says to him in a cocky voice "You think you have a chance? You really are a fool, brother. If my memory serves me didn't I beat you last time." As he gets into a stance. Ragna grabs the hilt of his blade "Oh now your going down! Bring it asshole!"

"Hey look Jin and Ragna are gonna fight!" One of the students call out as they all back up and look in anticipation.

"Oh this is gonna be good. Takin all bets guys! Takin' all bets!"

"Twenty five dollars on Ragna!" a girl says as another boy says "Thirty dollars on Jin!"

"Forty dollars on Ragna!" another student says as the whole gym was filled with noises of bets.

"Um teacher are you gonna stop this? This is starting to get out of hand…" Noel says as the teacher folds his arms and says "Hell no! I wanna see this just as much as the rest of them!" he takes money out of his pockets and raises it high "Fifty dollars on Ragna!"

'Is he really a teacher? What kind of teacher goes along with this?' Noel thinks to herself.

"Perfect a crowd. Now they can see me kick your ass." Ragna says as Jin's eye twitches "Really now…" he quickly draws his sword from it's sheath "Lets see if you can say that after I freeze you solid!" Jin charges toward Ragna.

"Don't get cocky!" Ragna says as he draws his sword from his back and charges towards Jin as they clash blades in a stand-off. As the crowd cheers Rachel says to herself "Well this should be most interesting."

Ragna pushes Jin off if him as he makes some breathing room for himself. They stare each other down as they both get into a fighting stance. "So brother are you ready to lose." Jin smiles. Ragna grits his teeth as he feels something off. He looks down to see an ice sword rising from the ground as he jumps back and barely manages to avoid them as Jin closes in on him while he was in the air. Jin stabs his sword in the ground as a large ice sword appears under him. "You smart son of a bitch!" Ragna smirks and focuses the azures energy into his blade as he twists his body and sends the energy downward destroying the sword.

"My turn." Ragna lands and charges towards Jin as he launches several blades of ices towards Ragna. Jin prepares himself as Ragna swings a bevy of slashes at him. Jin parries them as he starts to go on the offensive. Jin swings his sheath upwards as Ragna jumps in the air. He focuses the azures power into his blade and dives back down towards Jin.

Jin raises his blade and sheath to block to attack. Seither surrounds his sword as he comes down fast **"Nightmare Edge!"** Ragna strikes as the ground cracks under the pressure of the attack. An ice pillar appears and knocks Ragna into the air. Ragna lands as he looks to see Jin is nowhere. 'Where did he go? He's not in front or behind. Then…' as he realizes where he is he says "Shit! Above!" They all look up to see an ice made bow and arrow in his hand as he smirks **"Moonsong!"** as it comes down fast Ragna manages to dodge a direct attack as it lands right in front of him as he's blasted by the aftershock of ice shards and is blown away.

"Damn it! Lucky shot." Ragna says as he tries to get up. "Brother is this really all you got?" Jin says as he disappears from sight as Ragna stabs his sword into the ground creating a vortex of seither as he spreads it around.

"What the hell!?"

"Found you, you sneaky little bastard!" Ragna says as he sees Jin in front of him. **"Gauntlet Hades!"** Ragna foot is surrounded by seither as he spin kicks Jin. The attack connects right on his left cheeck as Jin is sent flying into the wall behind them. "Nice shot…" Jin says as he gets up off the floor and smirks. "What's so funny Jin?" Ragna points his sword at Jin as he notices the cocky grin on his face.

"Doesn't it feel a little chilly brother?" Jin asks in a cocky voice. Ragna asks confused "What are you…" as he looks around he sees mist start to circle around him as Jin stabs his sword into the ground "Now freeze! **"Arctic Dungeon!"**

"Shit!" Ragna says as ice erupts from the ground as he's frozen solid. Jin sheaths his sword with a loud clang as the ice that froze him collapses as he falls and hits the ground as the ice topples on top of him.

"Ragna!" Noel says in worry as she can't see him in the mist caused by the toppling ice. "I win brother." Jin says as he hears a sound of cheering.

"Sorry, but I ain't down just yet." A voice says from behind as he looks to see Ragna rising from the ice. "You just don't know when you've lost brother. You barely have the energy to fight so why not just surrender?" Jin says as he sees Ragna start to smile. "What are you smiling about?"

"Your getting way too cocky so how about I shut that mouth of yours." Ragna says as his arm starts to emit a dark aura as Jin draws his sword to prepare. "Try it!" Jin stabs his sword into the ground as ice swords start to pop up from the floor. "I have you now Jin!" Ragna says as he runs straight through shattering all the swords that Jin sprung up from the ground. Ragna starts to close in on him as Jin quickly takes his sword out the ground and jumps over him. He lands and slashes a giant wave of ice towards Ragna as he uses his sword to block the attack.

'If only I can get his ass to stay still…' Ragna thinks to himself as he charges towards Jin again. "Hmph. Charging straight forward are you? Big mistake." Jin smirks as he says as he sends two more waves of ice towards Ragna simultaneously. 'Once he dodges them it's game set and match.' Jin thinks as he sees Ragna hasn't moved out the way as Jin wonders what he's thing as Jin sees a smirk on his brothers face.

"Oh shit! What the hell is he doing!?" Jin says as he sees Ragna runs in between the two waves of ice. He swings his sword upwards and yells **"Carnage** **Scissors!"** a massive attack made out of seither shaped like two razor sharp scissors appear. Jin raises up a wall of ice to try and block it but it was useless as the attack broke through and hit Jin straight on as he skids on the floor. Jin tries to get up as he raises his head to see the edge of Ragna's blade. "I think this is what's called "checkmate" Jin." Ragna says in a cocky voice as the gym erupts in screams.

Ragna puts out his hand as Jin takes it and stands he says "Brother, your crazy you know that?" Ragna smirks "Yeah I know, but that was all I could've thought of in that moment and look it worked."

"You ran straight into my attack. The only reason that worked is because it surprised me." Jin growls as Ragna pats him on the shoulder and says to him "That was the point."

"A barbaric move. Nothing less to expect from you Ragna." Rachel says as Ragna growls at her "Piss off. I won didn't I?"

"Yes you _won_ , but in the most barbaric way possible. You never cease to amaze me with how much you can entertainment me." Rachel says as Ragna snarls "I'm not some mutt Rabbit. Go watch some television if you want entertainment."

"Ragna my boy!" the teacher called out to him as he continues "That was amazing. Both you and Jin have definitely gotten better. Plus you all made me over $60 richer so I have to thank you from the bottom of my heart!"

"Thanks I guess…" Ragna says with a sigh and starts to think to himself 'How did he get this job as a teacher…? I mean what kind of teacher takes money from his students? But if Nine's a teacher here I guess anything possible.'

* * *

"Achoo!"

"Mrs. Mercury, are you catching a cold?"

"No, but I have this urge to kill Ragna for some reason."

* * *

"Good job! Both of you were amazing!" Noel says as Ragna scratches his head "Thanks Noel."

"So I guess we just wait it out until the bell rings?" Jin wonders.

"Yeah I guess so." Ragna feels like his heart just stopped as a massive wave a pressure washes over him. 'This feeling again! What the hell is this!?' he looks at his azure 'No way. It's not me who's afraid, it's the azure.'

Ragna looks out the window as a sweat drops down his face "I've got a bad feeling about this."

* * *

"Hey Celica?" Saya asks her as she wipes the sweat off her face.

"Yeah what is it? You sound serious, is everything ok?" Celica asks as Saya turns to her. Celica raises a brow as Saya starts to speak "Well since we're alone I wanted to ask you…"

"Yeah?"

"Do you have feelings for Ragna…?" the atmosphere around them becomes heavy as Celica was surprised by the sudden question. "Well as a friend?" Saya shakes her head. "No I mean do you like Ragna in an intimate way?"

Celica's cheeks turn pink as her brain is trying to process the question. She knows she does, but why is Saya asking her that? "So you do have feelings for him."

Celica shakes her head "Wait I never said that! I like him, but as a friend Saya!"

"I don't buy that at all Celica."

"How come?"

"Everytime you see him your expression changes from when you see the rest of us. Now I find that a little strange." Celica was actually starting to get a little annoyed at this. Her tone of voice turned into a more irritated one "Now wait! I've known him for years now. He's like family to me of course I'm gonna be happy seeing him."

"Well as long as you don't have feelings for him then…"

"I never said that. I wouldn't mind it… That would actually be kinda nice…" Celica says. She covers her mouth as she realized that she basically just admitted it. "Wait why are you asking me this all of a sudden? Does it really matter if I have feelings for him or not to you?"

"Yes it does." Saya says. Celica was confused. What was her reason for asking her. It didn't make any sense, unless she actually has feeling for him too. "Saya…do you…" her cheeks turn pink as Celica starts to get the bigger picture "Yes I do. And I can't stand it when others get close to him. I feel this pain in my chest that just won't go away."

"Well your not the only one that feels that way. How do you think I feel. But does it really matter to you?"

"I could say the same to you Celica." Celica raises a brow "What's that suppose to mean?"

"Exactly what it sounds like. But if you don't like him then we don't have anything more to discuss." Saya turns as Celica grabs her arm "Now wait just a minute! You can spring that on me. So what if I have feelings for him. Why do you care so much. Do you really care for him that much?"

"Yes I do. The less people that feel the way I do the easier it is to get my feeling across to him. But now it seems you really do like him. So all that's gonna do is make this harder."

"Exactly, I like him too! You think I'm just gonna sit here and let you take him from me?" Saya feels a bit of irritation well up in her "The same goes for you. You haven't told him yet have you? It's because of how Rachel feels towards him isn't it?" Celica gasps. "So it is."

"What if it is? That still doesn't change the way I feel. You can't possibly love him as much as I do." Saya grits her teeth "How are you suppose to know that? You think you have stronger feelings for him than me?" she asks sarcastically.

"Yeah that's right! I know he loves me more than he loves you anyway." Celica says sternly. She knew it was out of character for her but she just felt something well up inside her that she couldn't control. An emotion she feels everytime another girl gets close to Ragna. Jealousy.

"I think your dreaming if he loves you more than me. He loves me way more than he can love you and you know it's true." Celica grits her teeth "I don't know why you think that way about him, but if you think your feelings for him is stronger than mine than your crazy."

"Sure I'm the crazy one. Says the woman who hasn't even tried to approach him yet. All your gonna do is sit in the dark and watch."

"Watch it Saya." Celica finally puts her foot down as a look you would normally see in Nine's eyes appears in hers. The two girls look at each other as Saya says "What are you mad that I'm just telling the truth here? You don't love him. It's just a simple crush you have for him. You feeling for him doesn't even compare to mine."

"I think that's the other way around Saya. You haven't even told him how you felt either, even though your around him all the time. So if anyone's gonna sit in the dark it's you."

"I'm gonna sit in the dark? Yeah right, that's the pot calling the kettle black if I ever heard it. If I'm not mistaken I think I heard a little bit of jealousy in your voice just now when you said that."

"Your around him all the time. You get to live with him, eat him talk to him all day! I wish he came to live with us." Saya bites her lip "Live with you? That's funny, because if I remember correctly didn't one of your family members try to experiment on him?" Celica grits her teeth "If he lived with you I'm sure he wouldn't be happy."

"That wasn't my mother or father! If he was with me he'd have a better life than with you." Celica says sternly as Saya's eye twitches "Now that were at this point I'll get this out of the way now."

"Get what out of the way?"

"I love Ragna. I always have and I always will." As she says that Celica can feel her heart on fire from just hearing those words. Jealousy, anger, all these mixed emotions piled up together as Celica says "Oh yeah! I love him too! I will ALWAYS love him!"

After that outburst the two go quiet as they hear a whistle. They turn to see everyone going inside as the two girls start to walk back as well. Neither of them spoke as the situation between them was a little odd. They start to calm down as Saya sighs "Hey Celica…"

"Yeah…?"

"Look I'm sorry for just now. I didn't want that to get out of hand. I just felt something well up inside and I couldn't control it." Celica shakes her head "No its alright. I understand where your coming from so I'm not mad. Just a little surprised by that. I didn't think you felt so strongly about him." Saya smirks "Yeah, I guess anyone would be."

"You care for him that much?"

"I care for him more than life itself." She sighs "But those feeling probably won't reach him anytime soon. He views me as a sister, but I want him to view me as something much more than that."

"I guess that's something we can agree on." Celica looks up at the azure blue sky. The sun beating down on them as she's lost in her thoughts. "If only life were simple."

"Yeah." She agrees as she looks up at the clear sky as well. Saya turns back to Celica "How long have you had these feelings for him for?" Saya wonders. Celica smiles "Ever since I met him. It's been seven years since I met him and on the first day I found myself in love with him. He was a little distant, but so easy to talk to. He was kind, gentle, caring and sometimes funny. If you look past the little rough personality you find a man like no other."

"You really do love him." Celica nods "Yeah, I do." She looks at Saya "But it seems I'm not the only one."

"It seems that way. I love him too." She smiles as determination fills her eyes "I won't lose to anyone."

"Same here."

* * *

"I win Tsubaki!" Makoto gloats as they all sit down and drink water. "Damn Makoto, how are you so fast! Not only are you faster than me, but your chest is like four times bigger than mine! Shouldn't it be weighing you down!?"

"No! Where did my chest come into this!" Makoto covers them as Tsubaki looks at Kokonoe with a stern look "Kokonoe come on. Your chest doesn't make you heavier. I mean her chest is only a bit above average." Tsubaki says as Kokonoe looks at her and points to Makoto's chest "Only a "bit"!? Look at those things they're huge and WAY above average! Makoto how did they get so damn big! You have to tell me your secret!"

"I don't really know… I guess its just, genetics!" Makoto says as Kokonoe thinks back to both her mother and sister "I fucking love genetics! If it had to deal with that then why aren't I stacked! I mean have you seen my mother lately!"

"Makoto you said the wrong thing…" Tsubaki face palms. As she looks at all the kids going inside she pats Kokonoe and Makoto and tells them it's time to go. They nod their heads as Kokonoe kept looking at Makoto's rack as they bounced as she walked. Kokonoe looks at her as she starts to get depressed and thinks to herself 'Why me? Why was I the one blessed with the flat chest. It's not fair!'

After a full day they all walk outside to the gate besides Rachel, Jin and Celica. Ragna scratches his head and asks "Where are they?"

"No idea? They should be here, maybe their being held up by something?" Kagura shrugs as he sees Ragna start to walk out as he asks "Ragna, where you going?"

"Well I'm going home. Saya wait for Jin for me, I'll go home and make dinner." He starts to walk.

"Ok brother, be careful on your way home." She waves to him.

"Bye Ragna, see you tomorrow." Noel says as Ragna continues to walk and waves back at them. They watch him as he disappears from view Kokonoe says "Why are they taking so long to come out the damn school. Shit, I want to go home already and I can't leave since Celica has a terrible sense of direction. She would end up on the other side of the damn planet."

"She still has direction issues?" Makoto says as Kokonoe sighs and nods her head. They look up to see clouds starting to gather as Tsubaki asks "Wait a minute? Was it suppose to rain today?" as she asks that Saya gets a chill down her spine as she looks in Ragna's direction. 'What's with this feeling in my chest.'

As Ragna walks down the empty street he looks up to the sky to see clouds gather as he says to himself "Was it suppose to rain today?" as he continues down the empty street he feels a chill rush up his spine. 'This feeling again what is it?' as he hears footsteps behind him he quickly turns around to see someone clad in white armor with a long sword on his back. Ragna takes a few steps back as the swordsman says "The serpents phenomenon intervention led me to you? Even though I know not his intentions he has saved me the trouble. It has been quite a while Ragna."

Ragna tries to regain is composure he asks him "What do you mean "been a while"? I've never seen you before in my life!" Ragna takes a closer look at the man standing before him. He doesn't know why, but he fears him. It was like death itself was breathing down his neck. His voice was trembling as his breathing increased. His face was blocked by that white mask. However this guy however he is, he's dangerous.

"I see, so I'm in your Era just not the right time. It's a shame really that I have to kill you dark one." The masked swordsman says. Ragna backs up further as he feels his overwhelming presence. "That bloodlust…! Shit, if I don't fight back I'm dead!" Ragna says as he get into a fighting stance.

"So you will not run dark one? I see, you have my respect for choosing to fight. You are definitely Ragna, even so I bear no ill will against you but you must die for the sake of this world beast." The masked swordsman puts his hand on the hilt of his sword. Ragna feels an intense pressure surrounding the atmosphere around him 'So that weird feeling I've been having…was him?'

"I am the white void. I am the cold steel. I am the just sword. With blade in hand shall I reap the sins of this world, and cleanse it in the fires of destruction." as he says this the very ground starts to shake as Ragna starts to feel his incredible power as the masked swordsman continues "I am Hakumen. The end has come!"

Hakumen charges towards Ragna with incredible speed as Ragna had little chance to avoid his attack, but manages to parry his attack with his sword but was flown back by the impact. Ragna swings his blade as Hakumen easily deflects his rapid strikes. Ragna tries to swing side ways as Hakumen ducks and rams his shoulder into his chest hard as Ragna felt the wind get knocked out of him.

Before he could regain his footing Hakumen was back on top of him as he struck down. Ragna manages to dodge by rolling to the right as he takes a few steps back. 'This guy is way too strong and that ain't even funny! He would give Nine, hell even my master a run for their money!' he grits his teeth as the masked man gets back into a stance.

"Alright asshole! You wanna fight, let's go!" Ragna says as he charges toward Hakumen. He jumps up and swings his blade downwards as Hakumen parried his attack and pushes his back. Ragna losses his balance and unable to dodge Hakumen delivers a strong kick to his ribs sending him flying into a light post making a dent into it.

Ragna struggles to get up as he holds his side and starts to pant 'Damn it all… I haven't even scratched him yet.' As he looks at Hakumen he can't see his face through his mask but he feels his murderous gaze as a chill runs down his spine. You could even say that just freaked him out even more. Not knowing who's trying to kill you is a hell of a lot more freaky than knowing who it is.

Hakumen holds his sword up above his head as his sword starts to emit a white light. **"Summers Advance!"** Hakumen swings his sword down as a wave of energy tears through the street as Ragna quickly moves to the right to avoid the deadly attack that would've cleaved him in half. **"Dead Spike!"** Ragna yells as he swings his sword up as a beast like head appears from the ground and travels to Hakumen. The masked swordsman uses his hand and easily deflects the attack.

Ragna uses the chance to close in on him as he jumps up as he surrounds his foot with seither as he tries to drop kick the swordsman. Hakumen uses his blade to block his attack and forces him back. With Ragna back on the ground he looks to see that Hakumen disappears from sight. Ragna looks around as he hears slight footsteps. He sees multiple splashes as he hears something come up behind him. Ragna turns around to see Hakumen standing behind him with his blade above his head ready to strike. Ragna jumps out the way as he barely dodged Hakumen attack as he manages to cut him along his chest.

Hakumen charges back at him as he begins a barrage of rapid strikes. Ragna puts his blade up to defend against the assault as he feels himself start to lose footing he feels some of his slashe's scra his vody as he grunts. Hakumen swings his blade sideways as Ragna duck and swings his blade upwards. Hakumen jumps back as Ragna begin to breath heavily. 'Just who is this guy?'

"You have done well Ragna, I'm impressed." Hakumen says as he gets back into a fighting stance as Ragna tries to catch his breath "Oh yeah… well I'm not enjoying this you bastard…" as he holds his cut as it starts to bleed from it he notices something 'The wound, it's not healing. What the hell is wrong with that sword!'

"But enough playing around." Hakumen says as his sword starts to glow.

"Bastard, I don't know who the fuck you are, but theirs no way in hell I'm going down without a fight asshole!" Ragna says as he charges towards Hakumen as his sword starts to emit a dark aura **"Nightmare Edge!"** he swings downwards.

"Empty Sky Form…" Hakumen starts as a red seal appears in front of him as Ragna strikes it. He feels himself unable to move like time itself as ceased to move "What the fuck!?"

" **Forbidden Art: Perish Evil!"** as he says that Ragna feels multiple slashes on his body as he falls face first on the floor. He looks up at the masked swordsman standing over him with his sword smeared with blood, his blood. "Damn…you…bastard…" Ragna struggles to say as he starts to cough up blood. 'These wounds…aren't healing? What is wrong…with that sword.'

"Ragna, I bear no resentment towards you. To be honest with you I wish we never have met like this. But it seems like fate had other plans for you, I hope you find peace in death, dark one." Hakumen says almost in a sadden voice as he sheathes his sword.

'Damn it all. I can't feel anything… I can't even move anymore. No, I cant die here!' Ragna thinks to himself as he tries to get up, but notices he can't even move his body anymore. "No…damn it all. Jin… Saya… I'm sorry. Please…forgive me." Ragna says weakly as he passes into unconsciousness.

Hakumen looks down on the beaten Ragna "Even with your dying breath you think of others." He feels something wet hit him. He looks up towards the sky as it starts to rain. The swordsman says to himself "Rain uh. A little anti climatic, but I guess this weather is perfect for this setting." He sighs as he starts to walk off. He says to himself almost in remorse and guilt "Fate really can be a cruel thing." He looks back at him "I will not ask for forgiveness or for understanding. For this I will except any punishment the world has to offer for taking your life. You can drag me down to hell if you wish it so. But at least now you have no burdens resting on your shoulders. Now find peace my old friend. Ragna…" He starts to walk again "Ragna the Bloodedge."

 **Well chapter 6 is done. A bunch of little things happened, Saya and Celica got into a little fight and Ragna got maimed by Hakumen. Ah classic Blazblue and it's universe screwing him over am I right? Oh yeah before I forget from this chapter onwards I'll be doing these little recap sessions at the beginning of chapters with the characters. Thought it'd be a nice idea. Well before you all get annoyed by this long paragraph ill close off now and as always leave your opinion and tell me what I should work on. Thanks for reading! See ya! Here's the preview of the next chapter.**

 **Rachel- If we don't hurry, Ragna's life will be in danger!**

 **Kagura- What do you mean by that!?**

 **Celica- Ragna! Wake up please!**

 **Rachel- No…I was too late. Ragna, please forgive me**

 **Saya- AAAHHHHHH!**

 **Jin- WHO DID THIS!? I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU, YOU BASTARD! COME OUT HERE NOW! DO YOU HERE ME!**

 **Jubei- I will make you suffer like no other and I will rip** **you to shreds.**

 **Next Chapter 7: Reprieve**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the characters Arc system works does.**

 **PS: Support the dub**


	7. Chapter 7: Reprieve

**Ragna: Well I think its time for our first recap.**

 **Rachel: This is something new I take it?**

 **Noel: Yeah it is. I don't mind, this might be fun!**

 **Jin: So lets go over what happened I guess?**

 **Ragna: I got fucking killed. Great…**

 **Kagura: So I guess the protagonist role comes to me!**

 ***he smiles wide***

 **Ragna: Hell no! We can't just switch roles now we just started. Wait...could we?**

 **Jin: Let's not get to much into that. Kagura would only get angry.**

 **Kagura: Damn your cold Jinny.**

 **Jin: I hate you...**

 **Saya: Not only that. Celica and I had an argument.**

 **Ragna: You did?**

 **Celica: Yeah we did. But were on good terms now so it doesn't really matter.**

 **Makoto: Tell me everything!**

 **Kagura: Yeah, what did you two argue about? Even though I can guess.**

 **Saya: Don't worry about it.**

 **Kokonoe: That just makes us want to know.**

 **Nine: Celica, what happened?**

 **Rachel: If they do not wish to tell us than do not force them.**

 **Saya and Celica: Thank you.**

 **Tsubaki: Come on stop pressuring them.**

 **Ragna: Can the gossip wait?**

 **Jubei: I guess your right.**

 **Ragna: Good.**

 **Jubei: I mean if they start to fight over you again your blood might be spilled.**

 **Celica: Father! Don't tell him that!**

 **Kagura: Oh come on Celica, just tell him how you feel.**

 **Noel: What's going on?**

 **Tsubaki: Not really sure. I have a feeling we shouldn't get involved though.**

 **Rachel: Can we start now? This is starting to irritate me. Ragna, why are you such and idiot.**

 **Ragna: How the fuck is this my fault!? How about you explain what's going on!**

 **Celica: How about we start. Right everyone?**

 **Makoto: Ok, fine.**

 **Rachel: We are starting. Ragna shut your mouth so we can begin.**

 **Ragna: Wait hold on my question isn't answered yet damn it!**

 **Noel: On with the new chapter!**

 **Kagura: Poor Ragna…**

 **Chapter 7: Reprieve**

It started to rain down on their heads. Kokonoe hisses her teeth and curses "Oh great it's raining. Just my fucking luck." They cover their heads with their hands. "Was their suppose to be rain today?" Noel asks. Tsubaki shrugs as she doesn't recall the weather channel predicting rain. Maybe the arsmagus weather control system was busted or something. Kokonoe sighs as she looks to see Rachel, Celica, Nine and Jin "Finally, what the hell took you all so long!? Wait mom?"

"Yeah what's wrong?" Nine asks.

"No I mean, don't you come home later?" Kokonoe asks. Nine groans "Yeah, but I had too much work to do so I'm going home early."

"Oh come on! That means I could have walked home by now!" Kokonoe groans. Nine walks up to her and pulls on her cheeks. She tries to wiggle her way out as Kagura just laughs watching them "So you can't wait for your mother now can you?"

"N-No…ok I'm sorry!" Nine let's her go as she rubs her cheeks.

"Wait but what took you guys so long?" Tsubaki asks.

"Sorry, mother needed some help." Celica says as she looks around and asks "Hey, where did Ragna go?"

"He went home because he said he was going to make dinner for Jin and me." Saya says as Rachel face lights up in horror. "Oh no! We need to go now!" they turn to her and Kagura asks in worry "What do you mean!?"

"If we don't hurry, Ragna's life will be in danger!" Rachel says as they all take off in the direction Ragna went off into. 'I knew I shouldn't have let him go! Please be ok brother!' Saya thinks to herself. They continue to run as their clothes were drenched in rain. As they run up the street they see someone lying on the floor as his image was a little vague from a far.

They run further up the block as they see a man with grey hair with a large sword in front of him lying in a pool of blood. Horror comes across their faces as they run towards him. "What the hell…? What the fuck happened here!?" Kagura looks around to see the ground split in half and a light post dented and holes in walls. A battle was fought here and it seems Ragna was the unfortunate loser.

"B-Brother…" Saya slowly starts to shake him. Her voice and body was trembling in fear "Wake up… Come on…" she turns him over as she feels something warm on her hands. She looks at her palm to see it soaked in something warm and crimson red. It gave off this weird odor as her eyes widen in disbelief. It was blood. His blood.

Celica tries to heal him as tears start to fall down her checks "Ragna! Wake up please!" his body didn't move as he lays there unresponsive to her plea.

"No… I was too late. Ragna, please forgive me." Rachel says as she starts to hear Saya scream bloody murder. Tears begin to rush down her face. She starts to shake Ragna more "Please brother! Wake up! You can't die here! Get up!" Saya feels his body. She notices that it was cold to the touch as she held him closer to her. **"AAAHHHHHH!"** Saya tightens her grip on him as she buries her face in his chest.

Nine feels his hand to see that he was stone cold and gave off no pulse. She grits her teeth and shakes her head as they all knew what that meant. He was gone, long gone. Their eyes widen as they stare at his lifeless body. Saya still holding onto him tightly as the rest of them couldn't believe it.

"Damn it all to hell. Why did this happen to him…? Shit, this isn't right!" Kokonoe turns away from Ragna's body daring not to look.

"Ragna no…" Noel says as she runs into Makoto's arms as she starts to cry as Tsubaki looks at Jin as tears start to form in her eyes 'Ragna why did this have to happen…? Oh Jin…'

"Brother… No…" Jin says as he grits his teeth and looks around frantically as he says with his voice filled his rage and malice **"WHO DID THIS!? I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU, YOU BASTARD! COME OUT HERE NOW! DO YOU HERE ME!"** Jin yells. Tsubaki runs up to him and holds him trying to calm him down as she clenched her fist. No one spoke as all that was heard was Saya's and Celica's cries and the pouring rain. It seemed to start getting harder and harder as the rain beat on their backs. His blood washed along the street as thunder started to roar.

"I had a feeling this was going to happen." A voice said as they look up to see a girl with purple hair and red eyes that look identical to Saya. She descends next to Ragna. The girl had on a type of ceremonial dress and something that looked like a crown on her head. However it looked like she just finished fighting a battle as her clothes were torn and a few scratches were seen on her face and on her arms. Her presence was a little odd as they backed away a little. She reaches down and tries to touch him Saya slaps her hand away and holds Ragna closer to her body "Don't you dare touch him!"

When Saya and Jin looked at her they thought the same thing. Saya put her hands on her dual swords as she was ready to draw without hesitation. Jin summons his blade as he puts his hand on its sheath, ready to draw at a moments notice. An icy mist appears around him as his voice was filled with rage and malice "I don't know who the hell you are, but your definitely not human! Who are you!? Did you do this!? Answer me NOW!"

"No I did not." She says casually "But isn't saving your brother more important than that right now?" the purple haired girl says as they all stare at her in disbelief.

"What did you just…?" Jin puts his blade down as his face is filled with disbelief and shock. Saya lowers her hands as her eyes widen to her words. "He can still…?"

"Izanami…what are you doing here?" Rachel says as she walks over to the purple haired girl and then asks in a more serious tone "What do you mean save him? I sense no life coming from him right now."

"Wait we can save him!? He's not dead!?" Saya cries out as they all look towards the mysterious girl. "Your brother is quite tough. No normal man should be alive after the wounds he received. His body is dead but the light of his soul hasn't gone out yet. But we must act quickly or he really will die."

"Please save him, I'm begging you!" Saya pleads as Izanami kneels down and puts her hand on his chest and says "You, the one known as Celica. Come here and place your hand on top of mine. I will amplify your powers of healing."

"Ok!" Celica says as she puts her hand on top of Izanami's as a green light starts to emit from her hand. "You must focus on depth instead of his actual body. Try and heal his soul and his body will return." She nods as Ragna's body started to give off a green aura as all his wounds started to heal. Nine sees Celica straining herself as she asks in worry "Celica are you alright!?"

"Don't worry about me. For Ragna, this is nothing."

"Celica…"

"Now Rachel Alucard, you know what you must do. Give him some of your blood." Izanami says as Rachel walks towards Ragna and raises his head.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Makoto asks as she sees fangs show in Rachel mouth. Just before Rachel was about to bite him she stops "What are you doing? This is no time to hesitate. Celica can not keep this up for long and the light of his soul is about to go out." Rachel grits her teeth she sinks her fangs into Ragna's neck as they look in shock.

Rachel bites into him as a purple aura appears around him. Some of his blood seeps into her mouth as she can taste how rich it was. Rachel feels herself starting waver as she comes to her senses 'What am I thinking right now? This is not the time for this!' as they see Ragna's hand slightly move their faces light up. "He's alive!" Celica says as she looks at him and feels his hand. His body starts to get warmer as she smiles. Tears falls down her cheeks "Yes, he's alive!"

"Brother!" Jin says as he kneels on the side of him as the purple haired girl says "Do not fret. He is alive and well, but will probably be sleeping for a while. The damage done to his body and spirit was fatal and the sword he used is able to nullify arsmagus use so his azure grimoire can't help him."

"A sword that can nullify…? Wait a second I've heard of that!" Nine says as she realizes who did this. "The only sword able to do this must've been the Okami. That means the one who did this must've been Hakumen." Nine finishes as Jin asks in confusion and rage "Who the hell is that!? Tell me so I can go kick his ass!"

"No you can't and I wouldn't recommend fighting him. He is much stronger than you are." Rachel says.

"I don't care! He needs to pay for this!" Jin says as Tsubaki looks at him and shakes her head "Jin, please calm down. Look at what he did to Ragna, he'll kill you and I don't want that. So please just calm down." Tsubaki finishes as she grabs his hand as he starts to calm down and looks at her in defeat "Alright…"

"Now you should let him get some rest. It will be a couple days until he awakes, maybe more. Keep him safe, if Hakumen finds out about this he will try to kill him again and this time he will stay around to finish the job." Izanami says as she Celica says to her "Thank you for saving him!"

"Do not thank me child. I just did what I was suppose to do, nothing more. Besides, he might be the best chance we have." Izanami vanishes. Kagura picks him up and throws Ragna's arm on his shoulder "Come on, we've stood out in the rain for long enough. Lets go."

"He can stay at my house. That way Hakumen can't reach him." Rachel says as he nods "I'm coming too! I want some questions answered." Saya says.

Rachel sighs and looks at her "Yes, I figured as much. Very well, let us make haste lest we all catch colds." She opens up a portal as they all walk through back too Rachel's estate. But instead of being outside, they find themselves in a large room with one bed, a dresser and a closet. "Please set him down on the bed and I will have Valkenhayn check him." Rachel says as she snaps her fingers.

Valkenhayn appears as he looks at Ragna and bows to his master. "I will look after him. Please leave this to me my lady." Rachel nods as they all walk out of the room. "So do you mind explaining what the hell just happened?" Kagura says as Rachel sighs "Yes, I will explain how this transpired and why. But first you all must sit down for a bit of a history lesson."

"Ok, where all ears." Makoto says.

"Alright, I'm sure you all don't know this but have you ever heard if a creature known as the Black Beast?" Rachel asks.

"No, the hell is that? Some kind of monster?" Makoto says as Rachel nods and continues "Yes, thousands of years ago a monster known as the Black Beast mysteriously appeared out of the blue. It killed over half of earth population and left nothing but destruction in it wake."

"Wait a minute half!?" Tsubaki gasps as Rachel nods "Yes, people driven to the point of extinction called on a hero, a champion to kill the beast, and of course a hero answered the called. The man known as Hakumen. Also known as the White Susanoo."

"Hakumen? You mean that asshole that almost killed Ragna!?" Kagura says as Nine says to him "Calm down you idiot let her talk."

"Yes but he didn't do it alone. Of course he had some help. He was accompanied by a small group that helped him combat the beast. They stood against it and succeeded in killing the monster. But one of them in particular he was quite close to who helped him. He went by the name "Bloodedge"."

"Bloodedge?"

"Bloodedge was one of the warriors who accompanied the hero. He is also known as the unsung hero." Kagura raises a brow "What do you mean by unsung hero?"

"Before the battle was over their was a time when the beast never moved. It was like a statue." Rachel says.

"Do you know why?" Tsubaki asks.

"Yes. This was due to Bloodedge facing the beast by himself. He sacrificed himself so that humanity could gain the time it need in order to kill the beast. He gave humanity the chance it need to win." They said nothing as they felt the weight of that. "Once that happened, humanity developed ars magus and used that to best the beast. Sadly that is all I know of that side of the story."

"Ok so how does this lead up to why Ragna was attacked?" Kokonoe asks as Rachel sighs "Impatience is not a virtue but a hindrance so please be quiet and let me speak."

"Up tight bitch." Kokonoe snarls as Rachel continues "Fine I will speed this up a bit. This is the creation of the prototype Azure grimoire."

"I thought Yukki Terumi made the Azure grimoire?" Noel says as Rachel nods "Yes he did and I also said that he had the "materials" to make it as Nine and Jubei did not. That material would be remnants of the Black Beasts body."

"So this Black Beast or whatever is the key to making it? So how did Terumi make it?" Jin asks as Rachel says "He used the remains of the Black Beast left over from the battle to create a prototype Azure Grimoire. Of course that grimoire didn't listen to him much, so he called on the power of the Dark Susanoo."

"What's that? The complete opposite the White Susanoo?" Tsubaki asks as Rachel tells her "Yes it is. Sealed deep with the archives in a land known as Ishana by the ten sages, Terumi released the armor and gained complete control over the grimoire. Of course the villain and hero of the story must fight. As Hakumen and Terumi fought Hakumen managed to win and cornered Terumi, sealing him in the boundary. With no other option Terumi used his connection to the boundary as an advantage and sealed Hakumen into the boundary right along with him." Rachel finishes as they look at her as Kokonoe becomes a little curious "I think theirs more to that story. It seems you kind of just glossed over it."

"I did, but my point isn't to story tell it's to make you understand what I'm about to say." Rachel says as the room fills with tension Rachel continues "The reason why Hakumen tried to kill Ragna is because Ragna's arm is the Black Beast and he has a high possibility of turning into the beast and devouring the world once more." As shock came to their faces Jin walks up to Rachel and holds her by her collar "Don't fuck with me!"

"I'm not, one such as I does not joke around with matters such as this. Also what's strange is how the azure reacts to Ragna." Rachel says as Jin lightens his grip "What do you mean?"

"The Azure Grimoire has a quite annoying side effect. Once equipped it sucks the life out of the person using it." Rachel says as Saya's eyes light up in horror "Are you serious!? Then Ragna is…!"

"No he's not, do not worry. What's strange to me is that the azure is not sucking the life out of him. It acts almost like it's attached to him." Rachel says as Celica asks her in a confused voice "What do you mean by "attached"?"

"I mean it seems like it's fond of him. The way it behaves isn't normal to how it should be acting. On top of that it do not go out of control when Hakumen tried to kill him. As I bit him I sensed the azure actually trying to keep him alive and is one of the few reasons he wasn't dead. That and his tendency too act like a cockroach." Rachel says.

"So your saying not only is a rampaging monster living in his arm, but it likes him?" Makoto tries to make sense of that as Rachel nods. "Ok what the actual fuck is going on?"

"Whatever the case may be I think we should thank it for keeping Ragna alive long enough for us to find him. If not for it Ragna would be dead right now." Rachel says as she turns her head to the room Ragna is sleeping in. "Well, I'm just glad he's alive." Rachel sighs in relief as Celica looks into her eyes and thinks to herself 'So she does…' as Rachel takes notice to Celica's staring she asks "Celica child, is everything alright?"

"Oh yes! Everything is great! Ragna is alive and I'm just so happy. Thank you for saving him and for letting him sleep here Ms. Rachel." Celica tries to take her mind off of that and focus on Ragna's health. He was alive and that all that mattered right now to her.

"Quite alright. But it seems some of you still have a question for me. So what is it?" Rachel says as she notices Noels glare as she asks "Ms. Rachel, are you… a vampire?" as she asks Rachel sighs and says "Yes I am. My family, the Alucard family is a long line of vampires. What are you scared or something?"

"No. Well, maybe a little. But I'm mostly surprised. I didn't think vampires actually exist. Do you really drink blood and hate the sun? Is that why you have that umbrella?" Noel was curious as she's watched plenty of movies with vampires. Their skin burns to sunlight and they hate garlic. They feast on blood and human beings and hide in the shadows.

"I might be a vampire, but I despise my vampiric urges and hate drinking blood. Also the sun does not affect me. What you believe is the tendencies and behaviors of vampires are nothing more than superstition. As for my umbrella…" Rachel says as the umbrella morphs into a giant cat she continues "I carry it around because it is my familiar. Along with a certain pig bat but he seems to be sleeping still."

"Ok, that was weird. Is that a cat?" Makoto says as they all look towards the cat. "Hello. My name is Nago. It's fabulous to meet you." the black cat says as he speaks in an almost feminine voice.

"Oh hello." Makoto says as she shakes the cats paw.

"Well you can all go home now. I shall look after him." Saya shakes her head "No! Please let me stay with my brother! I don't want to leave his side."

"Yes I'm worried too Ms. Rachel. Please let me stay as well!" Celica pleads as Kagura looks to Rachel "Listen were all worried about him. Just let us stay, we want to know that he's alright and we'll leave when he's up and about."

"Alright you all can stay. We have plenty of room so pick any room you want." Rachel says as they start to smile.

"Mother can we stay?" Celica asks as she looks at Nine as she sighs "That's fine. I know where you are and I can guarantee your safety with Valkenhayn around so you two can stay." Nine finishes as Kokonoe groans "Why the hell should I stay?"

"Come on Kokonoe. I know your worried about Ragna just like the rest of us. No need to hide it." Makoto says as Kokonoe blushes in embarrassment and says "What are you talking about!?"

"Just stay here Kokonoe. Stop being an idiot and I'll see you both home soon." Nine pats her head as she teleport and leaves them all their in the hall. "Ok, since that's decided." Saya says as she walks towards the room Ragna is in and says "I'll sleep with Ragna."

"Oh no you don't!" Jin says as he tugs her away from the door and says to her "You'll be sleeping in your own room. There is no way I'm letting you sleep with brother." Jin finishes as Saya pouts and says to him "Stop ruining everything and let me sleep with my brother!"

"No. Celica, Makoto, Noel, Tsubaki, please take her." Jin says as he hands her to them as the girls drag her off. "No wait let go of me!" Saya says as she kicks her legs as they drag her off.

"Well later I guess." Kokonoe sighs as she walks the same way the girls walked as Kagura and Jin walk the other direction. As they all walk and disappear from sight Rachel walks back into the room and sits next to Ragna as she asks Valkenhayn "So how is he doing?"

"He's doing fine madam. All he needs is rest and he shall recover." Valkenhayn says as Rachel breathes in relief "That's good to hear."

"I don't understand why you love this barbarian so much." Valkenhayn says as Rachel face turns red as she says in an embarrassed tone "W-What!? What are you talking about!? I don't love him! I feel nothing for this worm!"

"Madam please, I know you do. Your feelings for him are as clear as day." Valkenhayn says as Rachel snarls "You must be finally going senile if you think I have feeling for this primitive fool!" Valkenhayn walks out and sighs "Madam Rachel. One of these days you must tell him, lest someone else beats you to it. Like you said once before "The world waits on no one"." he closes the door. Rachel thinks to herself 'I know that, but I don't deserve it for what I'm about to put him through.' she sighs to herself and caresses his cheek. She runs her fingers through his hair as her expression changes to a more saddened one "Oh Ragna, why did you make me fall for you?"

* * *

The masked swordsman walks down an empty street. The rain still beating down on him. He feels an enormous presence behind him as he turns to see a short cat with a long blade attached to his back. "So your Hakumen I take it?"

He turns around to face him "Yes I am. I can also sense that you are a descendants of Tomonori. I can feel his blood rushing through your veins and that sword you carry bears his weight."

"I see you know just who I am. I also saw what you did to Ragna." He starts to walk closer to him "What of it? It has nothing to do with you."

"Your right. I ain't one to get in the middle of this nor should I. I also understand your reasons. But I'll tell you this not as a warrior but as a father." He stops in front of him as the aura around him completely changed 'This strength. One to expect from one of his descendants.'

"If you ever lay another finger on my boy again or dare make any of my precious children cry…" He looks up at the man as his eyes are those of a raging beasts **"I will make you suffer like no other and I will rip** **you to shreds."**

"Is that so...?" Hakumen places his hand on his blade as Jubei does the same. They just stare at each other, ready to strike without a moments notice. The atmost here becomes heavy as the two just stared at eachieve other. Hakumen and Jubei both take their hands off their blades "Then I shall become your enemy and believe me, if you get in my way I shall come at you with everything I have cat."

"So will I." Jubei says with his voice filled with malice. The masked man disappears from sight as he starts to leap across from house to house at blinding speeds. Jubei sighs "Damn my boy. You've got some real trouble heading your way." He starts to walk away as he looks upwards at the cloudy sky.

"I hope your ready Ragna my boy. Cause this is only gonna get harder from here on out."

* * *

Rachel walks out the room as Saya waits for her outside "So how is my brother doing?"

"Ragna is just fine. All he needs is some rest and he'll recover." Saya sighs in relief "Thank you. Can I go see him?" Rachel nods "Yes you can. Come." She motions Saya into the room as she follows her to his bed side. Saya looks at her sleeping brother as she grabs his hand. She remembered how cold it was and now it was nice and warm. Rachel looked at Saya 'It seems like you have people that really love you Ragna.'

"Brother…" Saya smiles and kisses his forehead. "Ok I'll be going now. Get some rest." She walks out with Rachel as her expression turns to a more serious and menacing expression. Rachel grabs her by her shoulder "I wouldn't go after him if I were you. He is much too powerful for you to defeat." Saya bites her lip "I know that… If my brother ended up like that… What would happen to me?" she clenches her fist "But still, I can't shake this feeling…!"

"He must really mean a lot to you if your ready to face death it self for him." She nods "He was the only one to treat me as an actual family member. Even though I was beloved by my mother and father they never saw me as their daughter. Just a way to gain power in the ruling houses. I was nothing but a tool to them." She smiles "But he was different. It didn't matter that we weren't directly related, he cared for me like any brother would do. I'm happy I met him and I'll make whoever hurts my brother pay."

Rachel looks into her eyes. The resolve she held in them reminded her of Ragna. They turn a corner as she smirks "I guess that idiot has rubbed off on you."

"Huh?"

"Those eyes, they remind me of his." Saya smiles. Her cheeks turn slightly pink "I've always wanted to be around him. That feeling turned into something much more than family bond."

Rachel gasps as she sees the expression on her face. "Do you...have feelings for him?"

"Yes. He treated me with so much love and care and at that moment, I found myself actually thinking of him as more than just family. I fell in love." Rachel's eyes widen as she heard the tone of her voice. She really meant every word coming out of her mouth. "I guess you're the same way."

"What? Why do you think I feel that way towards him?" Rachel asks.

"It's the same with Celica. You both know how to hide your feeling extremely well, but the way you act towards him kinda makes it obvious." Saya just smiles "Well anyway, I'll be off to my own room now. Thanks for everything Rachel." Saya turns the corner and walks off.

Rachel feels a burning sensation in her chest. She puts her hand over her heart as she felt it beating a hundred times faster. She continues to walk down the corridors and turns another corner. She stands in front of her room door and opens it. Rachel locks her door and goes over to her bed. Rachel sits on her bed and looks out the window to her rose garden. Saya's words rings through her ears as her expression is imprinted in her mind. Rachel sighs remembering her butlers words "I guess he was right."

* * *

"Ah man…" a man watched from the distance while everything transpired. He rubs his temples and groans "Seriously what the fuck? I set it up and everything and what do I get? I slap in the face."

"What did you expect to happen?" he looks over to his right to see a woman in a cloak wearing a pointy hat standing next to him. She had long pink hair and a matured body. "Seems like you couldn't keep her busy long enough."

"I let her get away. Remember I didn't want Ragna to die." He face palms. This woman was ridiculous. "You really are a weird one. Well i got to see some suffering and the look on their faces as they cred was amazing! My god you just had to be here to ses that."

"Sorry im not really into that. Besides if he actually did die the imperator would have your head wouldn't she." The mage says.

"Whatever. I'm heading back." He starts to walk off as the mage runs to catch up to him. "Hey wait up!"

* * *

Ragna slowly opens his eyes to see him floating in a familiar black void. Nothing but everlasting silence and darkness as he looks around to find nothing. "Have I been here before?" He says as he recalls this place **"Yes you have. Glad you remember."** A mysterious voice says. Ragna looks around for the voice as a girl with blond hair and red eyes appears in front of him. He jumps back a little as the girl laughs **"Don't be so scared. I'm not here to hurt you Ragna, just here to say hello."**

Ragna raises a brow and says confused "Hello? Wait, do I know you?" she giggles **"Yes, well at least not yet. But I can't deny I know you very well Ragna. It's been a long time since we've seen each other."**

"A long time? What the hell are you talking about? Your being as cryptic as that stupid rabbit." Ragna says in irritation as she asks **"So I'm annoying you?"**

"Yes!" Ragna says as the girls face expression turns to a sadder one as tears form in her eyes **"That's mean Ragna…"**

"Oh shit! No, no, no, no, don't cry ok! Look I'm sorry alright, I didn't mean it!" Ragna tries to stop her from crying. He looks to see her smile as she starts to laugh. Ragna starts to get the bigger picture. He says in disbelief "No way…was that, an act?"

She nods **"Yep! Faked the whole thing! You really are such a soft hearted person aren't you?** He sighs "Are you just messing with me?"

" **Yep!"**

"Why…?"

" **Cause its fun!"** Ragna sighs "Well at least your honest." a thought came to mind as he says "Oh by the way who are you?"

" **I'll just put it simply to skip long explanations."** The girl says as she continues **"I'm the Black Beast. A monster that almost destroyed this while world thousands of years ago and is now living in your arm."**

Ragna blinks a couple times in disbelief as he says "What's a Black Beast? Hold on did you say you almost destroyed the world!?" she nods and says **"Yep, that's right."** He shakes his head and says "Hell no! I mean look at you your just a normal girl!"

" **A normal girl…"** the girl says as she smiles. Ragna looks at her in confusion as he says "Did I say anything funny?" she shakes her head **"No, just remembering something."** Ragna scratches his head still confused as the girl continues **"You know, I'm glad I get to talk to you again. It's been a long time since I last saw you."**

The girl walks closer to him as she gently caresses his check. As her soft hand touches his cheek Ragna blushes slightly. He asks in disbelief "Are you really some kind of monster?" she nods her head and says **"I've been wanting to say hi for such a long time. I just never wanted to scare you, but I couldn't hold the urge to see you again back anymore."** Unconsciously Ragna moves his hand on her head and starts to gently pet her which causes her to smile and giggle a bit.

The girl removes her hand from his cheek and starts to wrap her arms around him. "H-Hey what are doing?" Ragna asks as she grips him tighter and says softly **"Please just let me stay like this a little while longer Ragna."**

Ragna feels himself slowly wrapping his arms around the girl as he gently pushes her head into his chest and says softly "Alright." The girl stays there, wrapped in Ragna's warm embrace as she smiles. Nuzzling her head on his chest as Ragna just stares at her. Just who is this girl really? She starts to let go of him. The blond looks up to him and says **"Well your friends and family want you back now, so it's time to walk up."**

As she says that Ragna could hear the tone of her voice and the look in her eyes, like she was sad to see him go. As the image of the girl start to fade he says "I hope this isn't goodbye! I want to see you again, so let's talk some more when that time comes!" as he says that the girls face fills with shock as tears fall down her cheeks. She smiles and says with her voice filled with joy and happiness **"Ok!"**

Ragna wakes up to see himself in a very familiar room. The moonlight coming in from the drapes as he lay in a large bed. He looks around to see that he's at Rachel house. He sits up and shakes his head and rubs his eyes. He still felt a bit dizzy and puts his hand on his head "It feels like there's a 21-gun salute going on in my head."

He hears a door open as he looks up to see Saya walk in. Her eyes filled with joy as she rushes towards him and throws herself onto him. "Your awake! Your finally awake brother!" Ragna had no idea what was going on but instead of worrying about why the hell he was at the rabbits house he rubs the back of Saya's head trying comfort her.

Celica walks in as she hears Saya. She looks to see Ragna awake as she herself runs to him and hugs him as he falls back down on the bed. The rest of them walk in to see Ragna awake. "Brother your awake!" Jin says as he rushes to his side.

"Don't worry I'm fine." Ragna manages to say as he was underneath Saya and Celica. Kagura smiles and says "Nice, just got up and two pretty girls are on top of you. Proud is the only thing I can say my friend."

"Shut it leech balls." Kokonoe groans. She walks over to Ragna and asks "Ragna how are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling ok, but why am I at the rabbits house?" Ragna asks as the two girl slowly get off him as Celica asks "You really don't remember?"

Ragna looks at her confused as his head starts to hurt. Flashes of events play out as he slowly starts to remember what happened to him. "Oh yeah, that masked asshole! Where is he!?" Ragna asks as Saya says "We don't know, we didn't see him when we found you."

"Found?" Ragna asks confused as Kagura says "We found you on the floor bleeding out. It seems whoever this guy is did you in. But we managed to save you with the help of Rachel and…um what was her name again? I think it was…"

"Its Izanami."

"Yeah Izanami! There we go! Thank yo—Holy shit where did you come from!?" Kagura jumps as he looks to his side to see Izanami standing there. "Wait Saya? No…who are you?"

"My name is Izanami. I am the one that helped you in your time of need Ragna." The violet haired girl says as Ragna says "Oh really? Well thanks for that."

"Yeah thanks for that." Kagura says as Izanami says "There is no need for thanks young pervert."

"Come on really…" Kagura sighs. "I have just coke to check on you. It seems as if you are awake. So I will take my leave." she vanishes from the room leaving Ragna a bit confused. They hear the door as Rachel and Valkenhayn walk in. "I see you have finally decided to wake up."

"Rabbit…" Ragna says as he gets up. "Are you sure you should be moving now Ragna?" Noel asks as Ragna stretches out his arms and says "Yeah, I can't lay in bed all day. I need to move. Speaking of which how long was I out for?"

"Three weeks." Rachel says bluntly. Ragna's eyes widen in disbelief "What!? I was out cold for three weeks!?"

"Yes. The injuries you sustained in battle was fatal to your body and spirit. So it took you some time to heal." Rachel says as Ragna thinks back to his fight with Hakumen "Yeah, I couldn't heal with my azure. I don't why, it seemed like whatever that sword was, was stopping the healing."

Rachel nods and says "Yes. The sword he wields is able to completely nullify arsmagus. So in turn the regenerative powers granted to you by your azure would be nullified."

"Damn it, who the hell was that prick?" Ragna asks as Jin says "He was some guy known as Hakumen. A hero from long ago apparently."

"So what beef did he have with me?" Ragna asks as Kokonoe says "Apparently theirs some monster called the Black Beast living in your arm. So he tried to kill it by killing you and stopping that monster from coming back into the world."

"Black…Beast…?" Ragna says as he recalls that strange girl. 'So she wasn't lying. She really is some kind of monster? No way is that girls a monster, I don't believe it.' He thinks to himself as Tsubaki looks at him list in thought "Hey Ragna you ok?"

Ragna is snapped back to reality as he says "Yeah I'm alright."

"Well it seems you have healed quite nicely. So how do you feel?" Rachel asks "A little weird." He looks towards the bright moon hovering in the sky above the manor as he asks "Has the moon here gotten brighter? Or is that just me?"

"No that's just you." Rachel says as Ragna groans "Now is not the time to be a smart ass." Rachel shakes her head and says "No Ragna I mean it really is only you." Ragna raises a brow and asks "What's that suppose to mean?"

"Well to save you I had to bite you. Transforming you into a vampire." Rachel says as Ragna says with his jaw hung down "Hold on I'm a what!?"

"What do you mean he's a vampire?" Makoto asks as Rachel clarifies "Well a half vampire called a dhamphir."

"So what your trying to say I'm not human anymore?" Rachel shakes her head "Well in a sense your not human. But your not like me. You have some properties of a vampire like your body as become a bit more durable and your sight as improved. The little things, but in all sense yes, you are still human."

"Really now? Alright then." Ragna says as Rachel raises a brow and says "That's strange, I thought you'd be a bit angrier." Ragna shakes his head "With all the crazy shit that's happened it really doesn't bother me. I can see better at night, at least that's a plus right?"

"Well alright you all should go home now." Rachel says. Makoto smirks and pumps her fist up in the air "Sleep over at Ragna's!"

"What!? You can't just call that!" Ragna snarled. Makoto smiles and looks at Saya. Ragna sees her as Saya walks up to him "Come on brother! Lets have them since you just woke up and all."

Before Ragna could say anything Saya looks at him and asks "Please Ragna?" Ragna groans "Alright, alright! Just stop looking at me with those puppy dog eyes yeah."

"Thanks brother! You really are the best!" Saya says as she kisses him on the cheek. "Alright Saya how about you give me a kiss too." Kagura says. Saya says coldly "Never in your life."

"Damn, that hurt." Kagura sulks as Rachel sighs "Alright come on everyone let us be off." She opens a portal and turns to her butler "Valkenhayn, please make sure the house is tidy in my absence."

The butler bows his head and says "I will make sure that everything is clean and the way you left it when you return madam." They walk into the portal find themselves in Ragna's walkway. Ragna stretches out and says "Finally home!" he takes off his shoes as Makoto says "Alright Ragna make me some food!"

"What!? No! Make it your damn self!" Ragna says as Makoto groans "Come on Ragna! Your cooking is leagues above mine. Now get in there and make me some of that delicious ass food!" she starts to drag him in to the kitchen as Makoto says "Well be done in soon. Everyone please wait and I thank you for your cooperation."

Kagura sighs and says "Poor Ragna."

"I'll go with them to make sure they don't do anything crazy." Tsubaki says as she rushes to the kitchen as Rachel says "Remember to tell that barbaric fool to make me some tea."

Thirty minutes pass as Makoto calls them all to the kitchen. The group walks in to see an amazing spread as Kokonoe says "Holy shit! Do you guys eat like this every fucking day!? You lucky bastards." They all walk and take a seat at the table. As they start to eat Rachel thinks to herself 'This might be even better than Valkenhayn!'

The table was filled with laughs, arguing and awkward conversation as they finally finish. Kokonoe takes a huge burp as she says "Damn it, I can't eat anymore." Makoto nods in agreement as she rubs her stomach. Tsubaki excuses herself and starts to take the plates and pots off the table and starts to wash them. Makoto looks at the time to see it was 9:30 as she says "The nights still young! Lets play a game!"

A Jin sighs and says "Oh no." Makoto pouts and looks at him and says "What's that suppose to mean!?" he face palms and says "Your ideas can get chaotic, so I always expect the worst." Makoto sticks her tongue out and says "Don't be so cold!" Jin's eye twitches as she continues "I was thinking of a game of truth or dare."

"You know that actually sounds like fun. I'm in." Ragna says as Saya says "If brothers in, then so am I!"

Celica nods and says "Alright that sounds fun! I'm ready to play!" Kokonoe shrugs in agreement as they all say yes. "Alright then all of you follow the squirrel!" They get up from the table as Tsubaki dries her hand and follows behind. They make their way to the living room as they all sit down in a circle.

"Alright I'll start off!" Makoto says as she looks at Tsubaki "Truth or dare?" Tsubaki thinks it over as she knows who's she's dealing with. "Truth."

Makoto grins wide and nudges at her shoulder "Is it true that you like Jin!?"

Tsubaki face matches the color of her hair as she says on a embarrassed tone "What!? I don't know!?"

"Come on Makoto we just started." Jin rubs his temples. Makoto sticks her tongue out and says "Come on don't be a party pooper! Now Tsubaki, answer the question."

"Um, well I…" Tsubaki starts as she stutters to find the right words. Makoto listens intently as Tsubaki she fidget with her fingers "I guess I wouldn't mind dating him…"

"Good enough! Hear that Jinny? You do have a chance at love." Kagura says as Jin shivers "Don't you EVER call me by that name again!"

"Alright Noel your turn." Makoto says as she looks to see who to choose. She looks at Ragna says "Truth or dare?"

'This is Noel. Shouldn't be too bad.' Ragna thinks to himself as he says "Dare."

"Ok Ragna, I dare you to tell us what girls your in too." Noel says as Ragna's cheeks turn pink "Really Noel!? Did Makoto put you up to this?" he turns to see Makoto laughing as she nods. Ragna sighs "I don't really have a preference. I guess if I think their cute or whatever I'll date them."

"Not what I was expecting. I was expecting you were the big breast kind of guy." Kokonoe says as Ragna shakes his head and says "No, as long as I like the girl I don't give two shits if they have big tits or not."

"Well alright. Tsubaki your turn." Makoto says as Tsubaki turns to Makoto and asks "Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Makoto says as they see a wicked smile come across Tsubaki's lips as she says "Dare, good. Now I dare you to kiss Kagura."

"You want me to what!?" Makoto says shocked as Tsubaki smirks "You heard me. Now get to it Makoto." Her voice was oddly stern. Kokonoe shakes her head and chuckles "Karma really is a bitch isn't it Makoto?" Makoto looks at her and says "Not fucking now!"

'Ok, mental a note to self. Never piss Tsubaki off.' Makoto thinks to herself as unknown to her everyone was thinking the same. Tsubaki smiles and says "Or Ragna could do it."

Makoto shakes her head frantically as she says "Yes! I'd rather have Ragna do it then that pervert!"

"What! Why does she rather you over me? It's like she's never seen your face!" Kagura yells as Ragna snarls "Well, fuck you too."

"No, brother won't do it!" Saya pouts as Tsubaki nods "Yes he will. Makoto go over to him. Ragna you can handle the rest."

Makoto moves closer to Ragna as she says "Just get it over with!" Ragna gulps and asks "Are you sure?" Makoto nods and says "Yes! Now hurry before she switches to Kagura!"

"Do you care that I can hear you!?" Kagura groans.

"Alright then. Here I go." Makoto's face turns red as she leans in closer towards him. Ragna grabs her shoulders and gently places his lips onto hers which causes everyone to gasp. As they kiss Makoto feels herself starting to lose control as she puts her arms around his neck. 'Damn it Ragna! Why didn't you tell me you were a good kisser?'

Ragna feels her tongue wedging at his lips. He thinks to himself 'Wait is she actually enjoying this?' He allows her access as they begin to taste each other. They begin to dance in each others mouths as Makoto pushes her tongue further in his mouth and tightens her grip on him.

They all look in awe as Tsubaki sighs 'Well this is not what I was expecting.' She looks to see the two still going at it. "Ok you two can stop now." Tsubaki says as Makoto separates herself from Ragna. They both breath as she heads back to her spot. "Tsubaki, not cool!"

"So Ragna how was it?" Kagura asks as Makoto snarls "That's between me and Ragna pervert!"

"Alright so it's my turn now?" Kokonoe asks as Makoto nods. "Alright Makoto truth or dare?"

"Truth." Makoto says as Kokonoe asks "Is it true you have a double D set." Makoto covers her chest as she asks "Why the hell are you so interested in my boobs!?"

"They are WAY to big for your age Makoto." Kokonoe says as she continues "Now answer my question, is it true?" Makoto bites her lip and says "Yes they are, but they are shown to be a little bigger than D." With that the whole room goes quiet as Kokonoe asks in disbelief "Are you sure your suppose to be in high school?"

"Yes! Now Celica you go!" Makoto says.

"Alright, but I really don't have anything." Celica says as she tries to think of something. She looks at Rachel and asks "Hey Ms. Rachel, truth or dare?"

"I will pick dare." Rachel says as Celica says "I dare you to tell us do you have feelings for Ragna."

"Wha—? Celica, the hell did that come from?" Kagura asks as Rachel's face turns red as she tries to keep her composure. Kagura just looks at the two as he thinks to himself about the bloodshed that's soon to come. "Fine, I will tell you." Rachel says as she continues "This man is my servant and I have no other feelings towards this barbaric fool."

"I'm not your goddamn servant you stupid rabbit!" Ragna says in agitation as Rachel nods and says "Yes you are. Do not try to hide it Ragna."

"I ain't hiding anything!" Ragna snarls as Celica says "Alright then, Kagura it's your turn."

"Alright then! Jin!" Kagura points to Jin as he sighs "Truth or dare my friend. Pick your poison!"

"Truth."

"Is it true you like Tsubaki as more than just a friend?" Kagura says as Tsubaki's and Jin faces turn red. "The hell Kagura!?" Jin snarls as Kagura smirks "Come on, answer the question. Even though I already know the answer."

Jin clears his throat and says "I guess I wouldn't mind going out with her if that's what your trying to ask." Kagura nods and says "Ah, always the quick one."

"Hear that Tsubaki? You DO have a chance." Makoto whispers to her as she looks down on the floor trying to hide her face. "Alright Jin you go!" Makoto says as Jin sighs "Alright then." He looks at Kagura and says "Kagura truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"I dare you to eat some of Noel's cooking." Jin says as Kagura's face turns as pale as a ghost Jin says to Noel "Hey Noel, you have a volunteer taste tester."

"Really!? Thanks Kagura!" Noel smiles. Kagura gives him a death glare and says "You listen here! If I go down, your going with me!"

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Jin shrugs. Kokonoe starts to laughs as tears start to come out of her eyes. She laps her legs and holds her sides "I hope your ready to start praying again Kagura! Your gonna be on that toilet shiting bricks, begging for God's help!"

"Shut it Kokonoe!" Kagura groans as it was Saya's turn now. "Ok Makoto truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"I dare you to tell me how well my brother was." Saya says as Kagura yells "Oh come on! Ragna I swear to god I will be the end of you if you have these chick's to yourself."

"Saya! Come on throw me a bone here!" she sighs as Kagura smirks. Makoto groans and says "Fine! Ragna is a very good kisser happy!?"

"Where the hell is this coming from? And why the hell do I feel so guilty for?" Ragna says to himself.

"All I needed to hear." Saya says as Kokonoe thinks to herself 'Well shit someone's not playing around. Well Celica, I wish you luck.'

"Ok brother your turn!" Saya says as Ragna says "Alright, um Kagura! Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Is it true you got the cause of STD's? I think Kokonoe told me at one point." Ragna asks as they all start to laugh.

"No I don't. I always use protection! Also, fuck you Kokonoe!" Kagura says as it was now Rachel turn. "Ok Ragna truth or dare?"

"No way in hell I'm picking dare around you! Truth." Ragna says as Rachel asks "Is it true you would date anyone in this room?"

Ragna's face turns as red as the roses in Rachel garden as he says "What!? The hell kind of question is that!?"

"Just answer the question." Rachel says as Ragna groans "Alright fine! Yes I would date anyone here. It's not like any of you aren't unattractive so why wouldn't I? Your all pretty cute."

"All I needed to hear." Rachel says as it was Makoto's turn. "She looks at Tsubaki and says "Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Jin right now!" Makoto says as Tsubaki says on surprise "What!?"

"Oh shit!" Kagura says as Tsubaki's eyes widen "What!?"

"Revenge Tsubaki. Now go get 'em!" Makoto says as she sees Jin coming closer to her. "W-Wait Jin hold on!" Tsubaki says as Jin says "Lets just get it over with. Don't worry I'll just fake it."

"Fake it? Ok lets do that!" she says to him as he grabs her cheeks and move in closer as they were a literal centimeter away from each. "Holy shit he did it?" Kagura asks in surprise as Jin moves his head away "Their happy?" Jin says as Tsubaki's face felt like it was on fire.

'His face was so close to mine...' Tsubaki thinks to herself as it was now Noel's go. "Alright, Makoto!"

'Oh this is Noel I should be fine.' Makoto thinks to herself.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Makoto says as Noel smiles and says "I dare you tell let's me snuggle in your tail!" she grabs her tail and starts rubbing her face into it. "Ah… I'm in heaven…"

"N-Noel really!? You use a dare for that!?" Makoto says as she sees how happy Noel was. "Damn it, alright fine. Tsubaki you go."

"Alright then. Celica truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Is it true that you showered with Ragna at one point in time? Cause I think Jubei told us that one day so I'm curious to see if that's true."

"Ok seriously now!" Ragna says as Celica's face turns red as she slowly nods "Y-Yes, I've showered with Ragna before. But that was when we were kids!"

"Holy shit really!?" Kagura says as Ragna nods "Yeah, but it was only once and it was a long time ago."

"Brother, you never mentioned that!" Saya says as he feels a murderous aura around her.

"S-Saya what's wrong!? Calm down, calm down!" Ragna tries to calm her down as Saya grabs his collar "After this your taking a bath with me you hear!"

"I'm gonna whaaaa…!" Ragna says as all their jaws drop, even Rachel's at the girls boldness. "That's right! I'm gonna make sure you scrub every inch of me!"

"Wow, Ragna do you mind switching lives with me bro? You would be doing me a HUGE fucking solid." Kagura says.

"Ok, my turn. I'm just gonna forget I heard that." Kokonoe says as she picks on Ragna. "Alright shogun of Harlem truth or dare?"

"Dare I guess."

"Good, now I dare you to kiss Celica." Kokonoe says as Ragna yells "Ok really now what the fuck!"

"Ragna! I swear I'm gonna drown you!" Kagura says as Kokonoe says "Alright Celica get to it."

"K-Kokonoe you can't just…!" Celica stuttered as Kokonoe whispers "It's for your own good, don't you want to?"

"Yeah I do, but…" Celica whispers back as Kokonoe pushes Celica towards Ragna. "Damn it Kokonoe! The hell are doing? Did Makoto put you up to this!?"

"No she didn't." Kokonoe says. Celica starts to fidget with her finger as she says in an embarrassed tone "I-Its ok Ragna. I mean unless you don't want to…"

"No its not like that! It's not that I don't want to but…" Ragna starts as Celica says "Its alright Ragna I'll go back."

Ragna grits his teeth and says "Oh damn it all!" he grabs Celica's shoulders and brings her in for a kiss as he smashes his lips onto hers. As Kagura looks at him in amazement he couldn't help but notice a dark aura emanating from Rachel and Saya. 'He's actually kissing me!?' Celica thinks to herself as she wraps her arms around his neck. 'Ok I know how much of a good kisser he is so this is gonna get outta hand quick.' She looks to see Celica really getting into it as she gives Kokonoe a glare. Kokonoe nods "Alright you two love birds you can stop now."

As she says that the two slowly separates themselves from each other as Celica goes back to her spot. "So Celica, how do you feel?" Kokonoe asks as Celica says "Like I'm floating on clouds."

"Yep we lost her. I guess Ragna here really is a good kisser." Kokonoe says as Ragna's face turns red and says "Can we just move on!"

"Ok my turn since Celica's gone." Kagura says as he looks at Noel "Noel truth or dare."

"Dare."

"I dare you to tell me, who would you date if you had a choice, Ragna or me?" Kagura says as Noel says "Um, I don't know how to answer that."

"Kagura, why did you ask her that?" Ragna asks with a sigh as he says "You already have Saya and Celica on your side! I want something to brag about damn it!"

"Well I guess I'd go with Ragna." Noel says as she blushes and Kagura looks at Ragna "What the hell do you have that I don't!?"

"He doesn't have the urge to grope every girl he sees." Makoto says as Kokonoe nods and says "Yep that'd be it."

"Alright just go Jin before I lose it!" Kagura says as Jin looks at Ragna and says "Brother truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to tell me what's really going on between you and the vampire." Jin says as Ragna says in shock "What the fu—ok why is this such a popular damn topic!?"

"You two interact like an old married couple so I'm wondering was their anything between you two?" Jin asks as Ragna says "No! And for the last time HELL NO! Nothing is going on between me and that stupid rabbit!"

"So you two have never kissed?" Makoto asks as she sees a reaction from both Ragna and Rachel. Her eyes opens wide as Kokonoe says "Holy shit, have you two actually…"

"It was an accident nothing more." Rachel says as Kagura raises a brow. "Wait an accident?"

Rachel nods and says "Yes I tripped and he tried to catch me and you all can guess the rest."

"Oh well either or nice job Ragna." Kagura says as Ragna face palms and says "I got chased around by Valkenhayn and electrocuted by that stupid rabbit! It was fucking awful."

"Well then never mind." Kagura says as Ragna sighs. Saya looks at Ragna and says "Ragna…" He looks at Saya "Yeah what happened?" she grips his shoulder and tightens her grip as she says "We are gonna have a looong talk when we're in the bathroom." Ragna sees the look in her eyes as he says with terror in his voice "Hey, um how about we continue the game before I'm killed." Tsubaki nods "Alright Ragna I think it's your turn."

Ragna nods and says "Alright then." He tries to think as he looks at Kokonoe and says "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Ok, is it true you actually have some kind of immunity to diabetes." Ragna asks curiously as Kokonoe asks "What prompted that question?"

"I mean all the candy and sweets you eat and you don't have diabetes. Was just curious, wanted to know for a while. Thought this was the best time." Ragna shrugs as Kokonoe says "I don't have diabetes and no I'm not immune to it."

"Than how in the fuck…?" Ragna starts as Kokonoe shrugs "Don't ask me."

Makoto looks at the time to see it was 11:45. She stands up and stretches as she says "Well time for my ass to go to sleep. I took a shower at Rachel's so I'm good for tonight."

"Alright, goodnight everyone." Noel says as her and Tsubaki walk out after Makoto. "Well I guess I'll go get my ass to bed to. Come on Celica let's go." Kokonoe says as she walks out.

"Alright Kokonoe! Goodnight everyone!" Celica says as they walk out as Rachel gets up as well. "I shall see you all in the morning."

Saya tugs on Ragna's shirt and says "Come on brother, time for that bath!" she drags him off as Jin runs after her to stop her leaving Kagura alone. "Well I better get my ass to bed. There is gonna be a lot of noise tonight."

Unknown to them a certain violet hair girl was floating above their home. She sighs and says "Is it wise to leave the fate of this world to them?"

'It doesn't really matter. The azure chose them as entitles and they must follow the path that leads to the azure.' A mysterious voice says as a wind picks up. "I do not know about that. They all don't seem to be taking this seriously, especially Ragna."

The voice starts to laugh as Izanami says in irritation "What is so amusing?"

'I'm amused on how much you seem to actually care. Normally you don't really care about human beings, what makes the man of azure so different?' the voice says as Izanami says "The responsibility that is put on his shoulders is a great one. He has no idea on what kind of danger that the azure will put him through."

'So in other words your worried. That's surprisingly caring of you. Don't tell me he's stolen your heart?' the voice says in a taunting tone as Izanami's eye twitches "You know that is not the case. I have no time for such trivial matters such as love."

'You read those strange books and say that it is kind of hard to believe?'

"So? How is that a problem?"

"Whatever you want to say. Just make sure you keep a close eye on him. We can't risk losing him again, we might not be so lucky next time.' The voice says as she nods as the wind picks up again as her hair flutters.

"Ragna the Bloodedge, your destiny as only just begun."

* * *

"Saya are you seriously getting into the bath!?" Ragna says stunned as she looks to see Saya coming in the bathroom. "What's the problem? We used to do this all the time?" Saya says as she starts to take off her underwear. Ragna starts to blush as he says "We were kids! We're adults now!"

"I don't really care how old we are, I'm gonna take a bath with you. Now make room brother I'm coming in!" Saya says as she jumps into the bathtub and gets on top of Ragna and takes a bar of soap from the stand "Now let me wash your body Ragna."

"Are you serious right now!?"

"Saya I knew it! You get away from brother right now!" Jin says as he charges in. He jumps in as Ragna says "Jin your not helping damn it!"

"Well it seems like those three are having a good time." Makoto says as Tsubaki sighs "Is it like that everyday? Ragna must be exhausted." As they hear more noise they hear Saya say "Come on brother, now wash me off."

"Ok what the hell…?" Makoto says.

Kagura could hear them as well as tears start to fall down his face "Damn it all! Ragna you are so damn lucky!"

"Wow, seems like Saya is going on the offensive." Kokonoe says as Celica sighs. Kokonoe looks at her with worried eyes and says "You know Celica, I think you need to tell him how you feel soon, before it's to late."

"I know that but…" Celica says as she thinks back to Rachel 'She likes him too and I can't do that to her.'

Rachel also heard the commotion of Saya bathing Ragna as she says "It is night time, why must they cause such a ruckus?" she looks up at the ceiling and thinks about him. 'Ragna, I wonder what will you think of me when everything comes to light..?' she sighs as she feels sleep finally take her as she shuts her eyes.

"Stop getting in my way Jin!"

"Get off my brother! I'll wash him off!"

"Oh damn it all to hell give me a break!"

 **Chapter 7 done! Their was quite a bit in this chapter. Izanami makes her appearance and the Black Beast is a girl? Well shit, anyway besides that I hope you all enjoyed it. Please leave your opinion and criticism, as I always say criticism is always good! See ya! Here's a preview of the next chapter:**

 **Ragna: Why the hell is she in my room?**

 **Saya: Yes, so how was I?**

 **Kagura: Holy balls!**

 **Izanami: Listen to me all of you, especially you Ragna. You must not let your guards down and beware of Yukki Terumi and Relius Clover. Also be very careful of the azure in your possession as you know what will happen if you lose control of it.**

 **Noel: Relius… Clover… Why does that name worry me so much?**

 **Ragna: That name again. Who the hell is Bloodedge!?**

 **Nine: Another fractured world has opened up and I need you all to go in and destroy it. It's located right outside the arsmagus boarding docks.**

 **Rachel: Come now let's make haste and finish this. I am quite famished, Ragna when we get home you will make me dinner.**

 **Terumi: Oh this will be a glorious reunion. Isn't that right Ragna!? Hehehehe…Hahahaha…HAHAHAHA!**

 **Next chapter 8: Fated Reunion**


	8. Chapter 8: Fated reunion

**Chapter 8: Fated Reunion**

 **Ragna: Is it just me and you Saya?**

 **Saya: Yeah. The rest of them went somewhere else so it's just me and you brother.**

 **Ragna: Alright. So I guess we'll recap.**

 ***Saya smiles wide***

 **Saya: Your alive! I'm so glad!**

 **Ragna: Yeah I owe that rabbit big time and that masked dick a much needed ass kicking.**

 **Saya: Plus I got to bath with you!**

 **Ragna: Uh… Oh yeah besides that you said you had something to say?**

 **Saya: Oh yeah I did! Looks like the level of maturity is gonna be stepped up a bit. I'm excited that I don't need to hold myself back anymore!**

 **Ragna: The hell does that mean?**

 **Saya: You'll see exactly what I'm talking about soon. I promise I'll do the best I can.**

 **Ragna: Wait what?**

 **Saya: So let's get this started brother. I can't wait.**

 **Ragna: Is it possible to be lost and a bit scared at the same time? I feel like something REALLY stupid is about to happen...**

 **Saya: Let's get this chapter started!**

 **Chapter 8: Fated reunion**

Ragna's eyes twitches to the light of the sun that enters into his room from the curtains. He yawns a groggy yawn and curses to himself as he knew it in himself that he had to get up. However, something was different this morning. He felt his body was a little heavier than normal. He looks next to him he sees a lump in the sheets. He lifts the sheets to see a snoring Saya holding onto his arm.

"Why the hell is she in my room?" Ragna questions. He stares at Saya for a bit as he smiles and pats her head causing her to smile and giggle a bit. "Looks like I scared her so I guess it's ok."

He turns towards the clock to see it was 7:00. 'Well damn, as much as I'd love to sleep the day away it's time to get our asses in gear.' He sits up and lightly shakes Saya which earned him a groan from her. "Come on Saya, time to get up now."

"Wha…?" Saya groans as she slowly opened her eyes. She yawns and looks up at Ragna. "Good morning brother."

"Morning to you too Saya, but why are you in my bed?" Ragna asks.

"Well," Saya began as she sat up. "I just wanted to sleep in here for the night. Was that bad?"

"Na," Ragna pats her on the head "It's fine, I don't mind."

"Really!? Then I can sleep in here with you again!?" Saya asks in a vibrant tone.

"Yeah, that's fine."

"Yay!" Saya tackles him and hugs him. "Thank you brother! It's much more comfortable to sleep with you anyway." She says matter of factly.

"Alright Saya, come on." Ragna tries to get up but realizes he can't. He sees Saya holding him down as he looks up at her and asks "Um Saya, what are you doing?"

"No fair…" Saya mumbles under her breath.

"What are you talking about?" Saya inches closer to his face and gently puts her lips onto his as Ragna's eyes widen. Saya releases him as he says in an embarrassed and confused tone "S-Saya!? What are you…?"

"It's not fair that you kissed them, Rachel even Celica and I think it's my turn!" Saya quickly presses her lips against his again. He let out a long and surprised groan as her lips draped over his. Her lips massaged his in a rather aggressive manner. A few moans came from her as she started to move her head around as her tongue made it's way into his mouth.

As Saya had his lips and basically his entire mouth to her leisure he stared at her in silence as he couldn't move. He was still confused about what's going on as his brain couldn't process what was goin on. Even though what was going on was clear as day, he still couldn't wrap his mind around it.

'What the hell is going on!? She's my sister… But my body is moving on it's own…' Ragna unconsciously started to move his arms to Saya's shoulders, but did his best to hold himself back. 'Damn it she's my sister…! Ok. You know what? Fuck it.' Ragna grabs her shoulders and pushes her off of him as he gets on top of her.

"Ragna what— " before Saya could finish Ragna smashes his lips onto hers as she squeaks in surprise. He took no time and thrusts his tongue inside of her mouth. It didn't take Saya long to adjust as she wraps her arms around Ragna's neck and pulls him in closer. He drives his tongue deeper into her mouth as their head moved along with their dancing tongues.

Saliva began to run down their mouths as Ragna slightly separates his lips from hers with their tongues still intertwined with one another's. Ragna brings his lips back down onto hers as they continued on.

Her lips were soft and moist. Her tongue was enticing and succulent. The moans that emanated from her lips were just as sweet.

Ragna slowly separates from her and moves towards her neck. He began to plant soft kisses on her smooth flesh which earns him a moan from her.

"R-Ragna…" her face turns into a more lewd expression. Ragna keeps moving up and gently plants his lips onto hers. He thrusts his tongue deep inside her mouth to continue where he left off as they start to taste each other once more.

The kiss didn't last too much longer as he slowly releases her a minute later lips. A string of saliva ran from his tongue down to hers as it soon snapped. Saya caresses his cheeks gently as not a single word was spoken as time seemed to have come to a halt around them. The silence was broken by a still gasping Saya. "Brother…what was that?"

"You tell me…" Ragna says as he tries to catch his breath.

"I don't really know how to answer that…" Saya says.

"Why did you just kiss me out of the blue like that?" Ragna asks. "I think I deserve an explanation…" 'I mean seriously… What a weird way to wake up…'

"I guess… I was jealous." Saya says.

"I'm still confused, what do you mean by "jealous"?"

"W-Well," Saya began as she started to fidget with her fingers. Her face turned a deeper shade of red as she went on. "You kissed Rachel already and kissed Celica, worst off you kissed her right in front of me. I just didn't want to be left out. Also…"

"Also?"

"When I saw you lying in the street, I thought you left me. I was scared to death and shocked to see you like that. I thought I would never be able to talk to you again, but when I found out you were alive I was so happy! I guess all my excitement, anxiety and fear just came out." Saya says.

"Well that was a weird way to let out your distress…" Ragna says.

"I'm sorry for that. I hope your not too angry with me."

"It's ok, I'm still surprised, but I'm not mad or anything. You should know by now I could never be angry with you." Saya looks at him as he continues. "Well I guess I should apologize to you too, but let's just keep what happened between us alright. Don't want Kagura or even worse Makoto to hear about this. But..."

"But?"

"I'm a little curious…" Ragna blushes a bit as he recalls how fiercely Saya kissed him. "Where did you learn how to do that?"

"Um…well I watched a show late at night one time and I really got into it and ended up watching the whole thing from beginning to end in one sitting." Saya's whole face turns crimson as Ragna asked.

"What kind of show was that?" 'I don't think I've ever heard of a show that teaches a girl how to kiss. Either I've been living under a rock or I DEFINITELY missed something.'

"It was a romantic drama called "The maids of Ikaruga"." Saya says.

"That makes way too much sense. Why were you watching something like that?" Ragna asks.

"Well it was a little hard to watch at first, but the drama made it so good I just had to continue to see what happened next!"

'I didn't expect Saya of all people to like a sleazy, erotic show like that. I mean that show has an M rating and is recommended for 21 year olds and above to watch. Even with that the show is way too much for some people, I can't believe she watched the whole thing.' Ragna thinks to himself as he recalls watching it one time. Sure it was interesting, but with all the embarrassing crap that goes on it was hard to watch.

He moves off of her as she gets up and moves her face closer to his ear. Her cheeks was just as red as Tsubaki's hair as she asks him a rather lewd and alluring tone. "Brother how was I? Did you like it?"

Ragna's face turns a crimson red. He looks at her and stutters a bit. "Um…you mean the kiss?"

Saya nods and says as the words run off her tongue "Yes, so how was I?"

"Um why are you asking me that?" Ragna asks as he feels his face starts to get hotter. 'And in THAT tone!? The hell are you trying to pull first thing in the morning!?'

"Well the reaction you had was a little surprising. It looked to me you liked it." Ragna recalls what he did and curses himself out.

'Oh shit! I lost control of myself on my fucking sister! The hell is wrong with me!?'

"So did it feel good?" Saya asks.

"Well um," Ragna began to stutter though his words as he tried his best to form a sentence. "It was good…um…" as he tries to find the right words to try not to make the situation any weirder he says as calmly as he can. "Yeah I can't say I didn't like it…"

Saya puts her finger on his lips and smiles. "Well I'm glad you liked it."

'Saya, I've gotta monitor what the hell you watch from now on. Your sexual levels are going through the damn roof right now. I didn't think I'd have to put parental controls on my TV, but HELL. Crazy shit happens…' Ragna thinks to himself as Saya gave him a little peck on the lips and smiles.

"I love you Ragna."

"A'whaaaaa!?"

"You heard me. I want you all to myself." She presses her lips against his as she begins to take a more offensive approach. Saya starts to push him back on the bed as she smirks and starts to suck on his tongue.

'Holy shit… This is getting way too out of control... Damn my hormones!' Ragna thinks to himself. He drives his tongue in her mouth and wraps his arms around her body. She runs her fingers around his chest and down to his abs.

Saya slowly releases him and licks her lips. 'I don't know if I can control myself around her when she's like this. I think I've gotta block some shows…' Ragna thinks to himself.

Saya smiles and gets off of him. "Come on, let's go."

Ragna nods and puts a pair of pants on. He found that he had no words to say to this situation. It was so strange and so unexpected. He starts to walk out the room, but before they reached the door Saya wrapped her arms around her neck. "Brother I want to do this again."

"Saya, what happened to you?" Ragna wonders.

"I'm just taking the more offensive approach, and it seems to be working."

'Oh yeah it is! It's workijg alright! It's working a little TOO well goddammit!"

She begins to gently caresses his check. "I'm ready for you anytime."

'Holy shit…' Ragna gulps as his face turns red. 'What the hell happened over night?'

The two walk down the halls. Ragna was still a bit dazed from what just happened. 'What a weird ass way to start off my morning. To hot tongue kiss your sister, that's a way to walk you up.' As they get closer and closer to the bathroom they hear the shower going.

"I guess someone's in there already?" Saya knocks on the door and hears Makoto's voice. "Oh it's you Makoto. Good morning."

The pipe turns off as they hear the door unlock. They step back a little as Makoto comes out with a towel wrapped around her "Good morning Saya!" she looks to see Ragna standing next to her and rushes back in the bathroom. As quickly as she went in she came right back out dressed in school uniform "Ragna, did you see anything!?" a dark aura emitted from her body as she gave Ragna a rather creepy glare that would give death itself a run for it's money.

"Nope!" Ragna says in a scared voice and scratches the back of his head. "No! I saw nothing, um too revealing…"

"At least you didn't see anything important. Alright you two can go in now." Makoto walks by them and heads down stairs. The two siblings brush their teeth and get on their school uniform as Ragna gets his red jacket and sword and Saya gets her swords they go down stairs to see everyone waiting for them.

"I guess we woke up the latest." Saya looks at the time too see it was 7:25.

'I don't think that's it Saya…' Ragna thinks to himself.

"Morning to both of you. You two sleep well?" Kagura asks as they nod. "Well of course you slept well Ragna." Kagura snickers. "You had your cute sister as a body pillow, lucky bastard."

"Goddammit not this early in the fucking morning Kagura!" Ragna says in an agitated voice. 'And it was WAY more then a body pillow. BUT. You don't need to know that.'

"Oh so that's where she was last night. I didn't see her in her room, so she was with you." Tsubaki says.

"I only found out about that this morning. Didn't know she came in my room last night." 'But I fucking know now! The evidence is all over my damn face!'

"Yeah, I kinda just walked in and made myself comfortable." Saya says.

"So how was your morning?" Rachel asks. "There seemed to be a lot of noise coming from your room."

'Shit… Come on Ragna think!'

"Pretty good. Ragna was just surprised to see me their and fell off the bed." Saya says.

"Oh really now?"

'Never mind. Little sis got me covered. Good.'

"Well it's not like he has many brain cells to work with so I'm not worried about him." Rachel starts to walk out the door. A vein pops up on Ragna's head as he stomps after her.

"Why do you keep trying to piss me off!?"

"Why you ask?" Rachel giggles. "I do it because it's fun and you always have these amusing reactions."

"One of these days rabbit, one of these days you'll get what's coming to you." Ragna closes the door after the rest of them walk out.

"Oh really?" Rachel chuckles a bit. "Well, I'll be looking forward to that day."

"This woman is unbelievable. Still, I don't understand why not just pick on Kagura?" Ragna sighs.

"First of all, leave me out of this and secondly she bothers you because she likes you." Kagura says. Rachel looks at him with a murderous glare as he continues. "I mean haven't you ever heard that if a girl likes you they want to tease you? I mean you two get a long like a married couple anyway so just by gones be by gones and go at it already."

"That is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard! Now shut up you perverted dog!" Rachel snarls.

"Whatever, I'm just preaching what's in your hearts."

"No. Your preaching what's in your pants." Makoto retorts.

"You know it babe." Kagura winks.

"Ugh! You are FOUL!"

"For the last time we are not in love and I will never be in love with that barbarian over there!" Rachel says in an irritated tone as she started to walk a little faster.

"Great," Ragna groans "Now she's gonna take that anger out on me."

"She's just in denial. Give it some time." Kagura smirks and nudges his shoulder.

"For the last time, I do not love that annoying rabbit. All she does his piss me off, hasn't changed since we were younger. Always finding ways to get on my goddamn nerves!" he snarls. Ragna looks towards Rachel. 'My god, why can't they just get the message.'

They finally make it to school as they walk in to see the bulletin board has something new posted on to it. Tsubaki looks at it as she calls the rest of them over to where she is. Tsubaki points to the bulletin. "What the hell is this?" Jin asks.

Tsubaki read it out loud. "A new program has been added to the school. In this new program students will wear what they are most comfortable to fight in as they compete in battles daily. This is how it works, students are given a number and a certain amount of points. The higher the points the higher their rank as said for the opposite. This gives students a chance to test their own abilities against others anytime during the school days.

-by the teacher faculty."

"Ok so I come back to see our school is turned into a battle ground." Ragna shrugs. "Well I guess school uniform is gone now. Works for me. I hated it."

"This is great! I can beat up my frustrations on others, hell yeah!" Makoto pumps her fists high in the air. Tsubaki looks at her and sighs. 'That's why she's excited. Wow Makoto…'

"So I guess we get changed?" Jin says.

"Wait I can't fight! What am I suppose to do!?" Celica says in worry.

"Don't worry Celica. If anyone wants to fight you, which I doubt it, I've got your back." Ragna says.

"Really!? Thank you Ragna!" Celica smiles.

"No problem, also I doubt anyone would want to fight you. They're all too scared of what Nine would do to them if they hurt you."

"True enough." Kokonoe agrees.

"Hehe! My mother." Celica smiles.

They all walk towards the locker rooms to get dressed besides Kokonoe, Saya, Tsubaki and Celica since they have nothing to change into. They all finish changing and go back upstairs to their class. As they walk in Nine leans back on her chair and greets them. "Well it seems like you're all back."

"Yeah, but this new policy...?" Ragna started.

"I'll tell you all after class during break, for now just take a seat." she motions them to sit down as they all walk to their respective seats. "Ok let's continue with the lesson." As class goes on as they discuss the Ikaruga Civil war Ragna felt a little dizzy.

'The hell? Why do I feel so sleepy…?' Ragna holds his head with his hand and lightly smacked himself to keep himself awake. The drowsiness soon passed as he shacked his head. 'What the hell was that…?'

"Ok now, in the Ikaruga Civil war they actually had planned out maps of the enemy stronghold and defenses. This made it easier to plan their next attack. Now can someone hit the lights for me." A man with black spiky hair stood up "I've got this!" he walks over to the lights and punches it. The kids start to chuckle as Nine rubs her temples. She points to the door "Jira get the fu—get the fuck out."

The bell finally rings as she sighs. Nine claps her hands to get their attention. "Alright everyone, the announcement of the ranking battles will be made after break so I hope you all have something to fight in." They all start to get their books in order up as some classmates start to walk out the room. Celica notices Ragna looking a little dizzy and walks over to him. "Hey Ragna," she speaks in a caring tone. "Are you ok?"

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry, come on let's go get something to eat." Ragna gets up and grabs his sword from the side of his desk and sheaths it.

"Alright if you really are feeling ok, but if not just tell me ok."

"Ok." Ragna says as they make their way to the cafeteria and get their lunch. They walk into the cafeteria to get their lunch. Makoto sees an empty table as they all go to sit.

"Now Nine," Jin turns to Nine and asks. "Do you mind telling us what this ranking system is about?"

"Oh right. Well I put this together for you all." Nine says.

"Wait, for us?" Kagura asks in confusion.

"Yeah. After "convincing" the teacher body to accept my proposal—"

"You threatened them didn't you?" Ragna cuts her off and rubs his temples

"Brutally." She says with pride.

Ragna raises a brow "What the hell did you say?"

"Do you really want to know what I said?" Nine asks.

"Good point. Continue." 'Knowing her she probably threatened to burn them at the stake.'

"Well as you all know you guys have the responsibility to destroy these fractured worlds, but I can't have you go in half cocked. So I thought some battle practice would work out for all of you. As for you Celica don't worry, Kokonoe and I are getting something for you to use to fight back at home. For now try to avoid any fights."

"Ok mother." Celica nods.

"So you put this together to train us basically." Ragna tries to get a clearer understanding of this.

"Well yes. The incident the other day had me thinking." Ragna remembers what happened to him.

"Tch. Don't remind me. That masked son of a bitch was way too powerful," Ragna grits his teeth as his expression turns into a small scowl. "I couldn't even scratch the guy."

"That's to be expected from a man who fought and defeated the Black Beast. I've met him already but something seemed off about him." Nine says as Jin asks curiously "What would that be?"

"Hearing the stories about him, I expected him to be on stronger than he is now, but he had about the same strength as Jubei… But with Jubei running into her I can't really say that…"

"Her?" Kagura raises a brow as she caught Nine mumbling.

"It's nothing. But back to Hakumen." Nine sighs and looks up at the ceiling. "Maybe old age got to him?"

"Well no it's not old age and doubt he aged a day while inside the boundary. Right now, because of being sealed in there for so long most of the power he once possessed is gone and now he's only at about 25% of his full power. If he was at full power, Ragna wouldn't last a second." Rachel says.

"Are you kidding me "25%"! I couldn't land a single hit on him! Your telling me he was holding back!?" Ragna's voice was filled with frustration and disbelief. After how he was beaten he was holding back on him. That was a little hard to believe. Kinda kills a man's confidence.

"Against you I'd say he used around 10% of his strength to subdue you." Rachel says as the whole tables goes silent. The silence was broken by a slam on the table. They look to see it was Ragna.

"Are you fucking kidding me…! You call that holding back!? Guy turned me into sushi and left me out to dry!"

"Ragna, whatever you do try to avoid coming into contact with him again." Rachel says as Ragna grits his teeth.

"Damn it all to hell…" Ragna started to feel a bit dizzy again. "What the hell is…" he wobbles a little as his head comes down onto the table.

"Brother!" Saya gasps as she shakes him. "Brother! Oh my god!" she says in a worried voice "Ragna! Are you ok!? Ragna!"

"Do not fret child he is alright. We are just being called. You should feel dizzy soon as well. I would advise you all find a comfortable place that when you wake ack up your head will jot be hurting you." Rachel says.

As soon as she says that everyone besides Nine felt a sudden urge to sleep. Their visions grow black as they all pass out. Nine looks at them and sighs "So it's time."

* * *

Ragna awakens to find himself floating in an empty white void. "Ok come on! I can't even eat without something stupid happening!" as he looks around he hears someone calling his name. He turns to see who it is as he sees Saya and the rest of them floating towards him.

"Ragna!"

"What the hell? Saya, Kagura? Wait all of you are here too, even you rabbit? The hells going on?"

"We were all called here."

"By who?" Noel asks.

"By me." A voice says as the turn around to see a giant machine with a blue insignia on the front with spikes emanating pulses of red energy.

"Holy shit! On a fuck sandwich what the hell is that!?" Ragna questioned.

"Holy fuck!" Kagura looks in awe at the giant machine in front of them.

Ragna turns to Rachel and asks "Rachel who the hell is this!?"

"I am the master unit: Amaterasu." the voice says as Kokonoe says in shock.

"Wait what!? Hell no, you said that the master unit or whatever lives in the boundary or some crap like that."

"Well yes, I am still in the boundary, but I'm speaking to you all telepathically." Amaterasu says as they look at him still stunned from what their seeing.

"You know… Normally I would question something like that, but with all the shit that been going on, I'd believe in anything."

"Are you really the master unit!?" Kagura asks.

"Yes young pervert."

"Come on, really man…"

"Ok so your in our heads, what do you want?" Jin asks.

"I'm just here to give you all fair warning." he says in a serious tone. "Danger lurks over you, Ragna the Bloodedge."

"That name again. Who the hell is Bloodedge!?" Ragna asks.

"You will learn in due time, but for now listen well." he continues in a concerned tone. "The Dark Susanoo is making his move, please everyone be on alert."

"Dark Susan—Wait do you mean Terumi!?" Ragna says as anger and hatred builds inside of him.

"Yes. Right now it seems he has this city under a large scale phenomenon intervention. I just want you all as the entitled to be careful of your surroundings." Amaterasu says.

"The hell is phenomenon intervention?" Kokonoe asks.

"Phenomenon intervention is when someone interferes with the events of this world and changes it to their own liking." a voice says as Izanami appears in front of them.

"Oh it's you." Celica says.

"Wait so this phenomenon intervention thing what is that?" Kagura asks, trying to get back on topic as Izanami continues.

"Yes, phenomenon intervention is interfering with events of this world like I said early. This happened to Ragna 2 weeks ago if you can recall." as they all recall what happened they come to the realization of what she meant.

"Are you saying this Terumi guy caused it?" Noel asks as Izanami nods. She continues and looks at Ragna.

"Ragna, do you remember if anything weird happened to you? You felt an odd sensation, or did you do something you wouldn't normally do?"

"Nothing comes to mind…? Wait…actually yeah. Now that I think about it I did do something odd." Ragna says as he remembers that he went home without Jin and Saya. "I had this urge that I needed to go home as quickly as I could. Also Rachel, Jin, Celica and Nine took a while so I left."

"How does that make sense? Wait yeah, I also felt something weird." Jin continues. "I have no idea why but the faculty asked us to carry a bunch of books up to the library. Never even seen those types of books before. Also the way they acted was like they were stalling us almost."

"Yes, even something as small and ridiculous as that can be taken without notice." Izanami says.

"I knew something was wrong. To think that it would effect even me…" Rachel mumbles to herself.

"That's why I'm telling you all to be careful and be mindful of your surroundings. Even someone such as you was effected. Even Izanami was effected by it and ran into a certain mage. We must not underestimate the enemy." Amaterasu says.

"Listen to me all of you, especially you Ragna. You must not let your guards down and beware of Yukki Terumi and Relius Clover. Also be very careful of the azure in your possession as you know what will happen if you lose control of it."

"Relius. Clover? I feel like I know who that is…" Ragna says to himself. "Alright, thanks for the warning. I'll be careful."

"Relius Clover…" Noel feels strange as her body starts to shake.

"Noellers what's wrong are you ok?" Makoto asks as she sees Noel shaking.

"Yeah," Noel forces a smile. "I-I'm ok." She tries to get a grip on herself, but that name rang in her head like a bell. It was unforgettable, but she doesn't even know who this man was. 'Relius… Clover… Why does that name worry me so much?'

Ragna looks at Saya and notices she was shaking. He taps on her shoulder and asks in a concerned voice. "Saya are you ok? Do you know him?"

"No I'm ok, I don't know what came over me. It's just that name sends a shiver down my spine…" Saya says as she snaps herself out of it.

"Ok, but if there's something wrong just tell me."

"Ok." Saya says as Ragna faces Izanami.

"Again, thanks for the advice."

"No need for thanks." Izanami says.

"No need to lie Izanami. I know how you really feel, you actually care about his safety don't you?" Amaterasu says.

"Oh," Rachel looks at her with mild disbelief and a but of curiosity. "Well that's interesting."

"I will see you all at a later date." Izanami says calmly.

"I have one more gift for you all. Also give my regards to Konoe and Jubei." Amaterasu says as he starts to glow. They were all blinded by the light he was emitting and as soon as they open their eyes they find themselves back in school.

"I see you all are finally awake." Nine says as she sees them all open their eyes.

"Ah damn it my neck…" Kagura groans as he cracks his neck. "And I thought the desks were bad pillows…" he let out a pained groan and says in a casual tone. "Well the Master unit says hi. He also said something about phenomenon intervention. You know anything about that?"

"So that's what this feeling is. Sorry Ragna it was faint, but I did feel like something was wrong. Even if it was small I should've said something." Nine sighs and continues. "So you all met Amaterasu?"

"Yeah, we talked to him. Fucker was a giant machine, I expected god to be this old guy with a long beard." Ragna says as he also remembers Izanami's words. 'Relius. Clover.'

"Well, you shouldn't be effected as much by phenomenon intervention anymore." Rachel says as Noel looks to her and asks.

"How come?"

"Do you remember that light? Well that light was a kind of barrier against outside intervention." Rachel says.

"Well enough about that. There is something that I need to tell you all." Nine says as they all look at her as she continues. "Another fractured world has opened up and I need you all to go in and destroy it. It's located right outside the arsmagus boarding docks."

"That was quick!" Makoto says in shock.

"I put up a detection barrier around this city and other cities as well, so this will make finding them easier. Destroying them however depends on your ability. After the school day ends I want you all to go to the location of the distortion and destroy it."

"Alright, at least we're ready this time around." Tsubaki says as they all nod.

"So Ragna," Nine turns to him and asks in a cautious tone. "Are you up for this?"

"Don't worry I'm fine. I can't puss out now."

"Glad to hear it. Well I think that's everything. I'll teleport you all after school so meet me in the school yard so we can get this mission under way."

Just like that the school day passes by and they all meet up in front of the school after everyone left. Nine prepares a transportation circle for them. "Ok are you all ready? I'm going to teleport you now." Nine asks as they nod. "Ok good luck." once she says that they disappear. Nine sighs and turns around to see someone standing in the doorway of the school. "Look who finally decided to come back."

"Sorry, but I heard those kids are going to keep up the fight so I had to see them off. My healing could wait for that." the gruff voice says.

"Yes, let's just their successful this time around. That bastard needs to pay for what he's done."

"Let's just hope so and pray that nothing bad happens to 'em. In the mean time Nine how about you and I go home and have a few "rounds" if you know what mean." the voice walks out towards the magician.

"You need your rest…" Nine blushes.

"And I'd like to rest on those perfect breasts of yours."

"You are still one dirty cat aren't you?" Nine smirks as a short figure walks towards her in an orange hoddie and a sword on his back.

"You know you like it."

"Oh man!" Kokonoe jumps.

"What is it Kokonoe?" Tsubaki asks.

"I don't know… I got a shiver down my spine. Like something really odd is happening…"

"Thats pretty vague. What is it?" Tsubaki asks.

"I've got a feeling I'll find out when I get home. And I'm not happy about it…"

"Ok that's enough. Let us get back on topic." Rachel says.

"Ok so this is the place?" Makoto says as she looks around to try and find the distortion. As they look around Kagura sees something weird as he points to an space that looks like it's twisting. The group turns towards it and walks a little closer. Ragna's azure starts to react to it as he says.

"This is it."

"Come now let us make haste and finish this, I am quite famished. Ragna when we get home you will make me dinner." Rachel says. Ragna flips her off as he tells her to piss off as they walk into the distortion. As they walk in they feel a little weird and look around to see that they're in a forest.

"Ok so the distortion was in the arsmagus transport boarding area and now we're in a forest?" Noel says as they look around to see nothing but trees.

"No use bitching about it. Come on let's go." Kokonoe says as they start to walk through the forest. What felt like 10 minutes of walking aimlessly they finally come to a town.

"Hey isn't that one of Kagutsuchi small towns?" Saya points out.

"Yeah look, Kagutsuchi is just in the distance." Kokonoe says as she points to a city in the distance.

"To come from Akitsu to Kagutsuchi. These fractured worlds are weird." Tsubaki says.

"Ok, I'm taking a stab in the dark here saying the distortion is somewhere in this town? Lets go searching." Makoto says as she runs off in the direction of the town as the rest follow.

Ragna was about to take off, but was halted as he felt something tugging on his jacket. He turns around and looks to see it was Rachel pulling on him and asks in an annoyed tone. "What happened? Come on let's go rabbit."

"Carry me."

"What?"

"I said carry me. I cannot run in these shoes."

"Then don't where those fucking shoes!"

"No, now carry me or I will fry that tiny little brain of yours." Rachel says as electricity gathers in the palm. Ragna sighs.

"Fine, fine! Come on get on." he stoops down to let Rachel on his back. She climbs on Ragna and properly asserted herself on his back. He runs after them towards the city 'Huh, never realized this, but she smells really nice. It's just like her rose garden.' He thinks to himself. He shakes the thought out of his head. 'Come on got to focus!'

"Ragna. If you dare try and get a feel of my rear I shall kill you where you stand."

"What!? I wasn't gonna! Calm your ass down!"

"Now you are just asking for it."

"Oh come on that wasn't a pun or on purpose!" 'It kinda was, but she doesn't need to know that. Damn I'm good!'

As they make their way to the entrance they look back to see Ragna carrying Rachel on his back. "Now is not the time to deepen your relationship."

"I'm not trying to deepen anything! She can't run in the shoes she has." Ragna says as they look at her boots.

"Then why did she wear them?" Makoto asks.

Ragna sighs and let's Rachel down "Fucking ask this stupid rabbit. But let's do that later. For now though let's go find whatever this distortion is."

"Before you all go let me say this. The one who distorts this space doesn't necessarily need to be a person, it could be an object. Keep that in mind." Rachel says as they nod.

"Ok, Ragna's azure should be able to detect it so let's look around. But if you all see anything strange, let us know immediately. Send some kind of signal and we'll all come running." Kokonoe says as they spread out into two groups. One group consisting of Ragna, Tsubaki, Makoto, Jin and Noel and the other group is Kagura, Saya, Celica, Kokonoe and Rachel.

Unknown to the rest of them a tall man was watching them in the distance. "Hehehe, Ragna your still alive and kicking huh? Oh well just as the saying goes, if you can't get something done right you have to do it yourself." the tall man starts to walk towards the town. He chuckles a bit "Oh this will be a glorious reunion. Isn't that right Ragna!? Hehehehe… Hahahaha… HAHAHAHA!"

* * *

Ragna, Makoto, Tsubaki, Jin and Noel walk through the crowded streets. Looking around for anything suspicious. Their search turned fruitless and uneventful as not a single disturbance was spotted. After what felt like fifteen minutes of no luck Jin turns to Ragna and asks. "Hey brother, did your azure react to anything yet?"

"No, not yet…" Ragna sits down on a bench and thinks to himself how the others are doing. "So you think the others got any luck yet?"

"I'm not sure, but we've only covered half of the western side of this place." Noel says.

Ragna sighs and looks up to the sky "Damn it all… You know this might be a little late to say this, but does this feel right destroying a whole world?"

"It doesn't feel right, but if we don't all the worlds will be destroyed. In a way we're saving them." Tsubaki says. "But your right. That thought has been running rampant in my mind for quite some time."

"I thought I was the only one, but remember what Ms. Rachel said. We can't let Terumi have his way." Noel smiles. "Besides Ragna you won't be alone."

"Yeah," Ragna smiles at her "Yeah I know. Thanks Noel."

Noel's cheeks turn a little pink as she starts to fidget with her fingers "I-It's ok you don't need to thank me Ragna."

"Ha," Makoto smiles. "You loove him, don't you Noellers? How cute! My little Noel is growing up."

"No it's not like that Makoto!" Noel pouts. Ragna couldn't help but laugh a bit. He gets up off the bench and stretches

"Alright then, come on let's keep moving. We have to find it sooner or later."

"I just hope its sooner. I'm starving!" Makoto rubs her stomach.

"I cant believe you," Tsubaki looks at her and sighs "Even in a situation like this all you can think about is food…"

"We've known her for a while now Tsubaki. We gotta expect this from her." Jin says. Makoto marches off as the rest follow behind. Ragna's mind runs back to the others.

'I hope they've got better luck than us.'

* * *

Saya, Rachel, Kagura, Kokonoe and Celica walk through the streets. They haven't had any luck of anything out of the ordinary. Saya let out a disappointed sigh as they walked. "I wish I went with Ragna. I wonder if they found something."

"I doubt it." Kokonoe sighs and looks around to see people gathering around. "Look over there seems to be a commotion."

"Well, let's check it out. It might be something useful." Celica says as they start to walk over to the crowd. They push to the front to see a woman and child lying in the street covered in blood. They look at the scene as Kagura covers his mouth a nose with his hand.

"Holy...shit…!"

"Does this count…?" Saya looks down at the two victims in disgust. She felt like she was going to throw up from the smell of blood. Celica's body was shaking as Kagura turns to her.

"Celica, maybe you should take a step back from this."

"N-No… I'm ok Kagura." She slaps her cheeks, trying to get back in her right mind.

"Ok now is this the kind of fucked up shit your talking about?" Kokonoe looks at the mutilated bodies in disgust.

"Yes, I guess this counts." Rachel looks around and sees a man walking away from the scene. "A man walking away from a death scene just raises suspicion, now doesn't it?" Rachel motions them to follow her. They push past the crowd as they followed the man. They didn't try to disguise themselves as it only wasted time. After waking a good distance from the crowd the turns around to them.

"Why the hell are you people following me?"

"We were just a little suspicious of you. Did you murder those people?" Saya asks as she sees the man smiles as he starts to laugh. "What's so funny?"

"What's funny is that a couple of brats think I committed murder." the man snaps his finger. Several people appear out of nowhere wearing black cloaks that cover their faces. "But it's not like you were wrong, but your not right either."

"I knew this town was familiar. It's over run by this gang of thieves and bandits. They terrorize little towns like these and orchestrated a large syndicate under the eyes of the NOL. Their growing in numbers everyday and the situation with these guys are so bad the NOL doesn't even consider investigating, saying it's too dangerous." a large black sword appears in Kagura's hand. Saya draws her blades as they both get into a stance.

"Celica get back." Kokonoe says.

"So are these guys the ones distorting this space or not?" Kagura asks.

"No. These are just some barbaric thieves." Rachel summons lightning in her hand. Saya points her blades at them

"So then let's finish this quickly and rejoin Ragna."

"Get 'em boys!" the man says as the cloaked men rushes towards them as the men take out small knives. Kagura raises his sword to block the attack and pushes the attack off him. He sends a bone cracking kick to the cloaked thieves stomach as he is flown back and comes down hard onto a few crates.

Four thieves rush toward Saya and Kokonoe. Two thieves rush Saya as she charges towards the two and meets them half way. She swings her sword up and deflects the incoming attack. She kicks the thief in his side as he slides on the floor and is knocked unconscious.

The second thief tried to sneak up on Saya and swings his knives at her neck. Right when the tip touched her neck Saya quickly ducks, dodging the fatal blow and turns around and slashes the cloaked mans throat. He falls down with a thud as twirls her blades and sheaths them.

Kokonoe takes out a giant drill hammer as she jumps over the thief and hits the both with incredible force, slamming the two of them on the wall next to them as they made a crater upon impact.

"Know your place." Rachel summons a massive winds. The wind picks them up and throws them high in the sky as they come crashing down into some crates.

"You bastards!" the thief says as he tries to run. Kagura rushes up to him and grabs him by the neck and slams him to the floor into unconsciousness. "Well that was annoying." Kagura's sword fades away as he looks down at the man he just slammed to the ground.

Saya's ears tingle as she hears some quick footsteps as she looks to see someone running away. "Should we chase him?"

"No," Kokonoe shakes her head. "All we did was waste our fucking time with this shit." Kokonoe's hammer shrinks into a small box as she puts it into her pocket. "Come on let's keep looking."

"I wonder if Ragna and Jin ran into trouble like this." Celica wonders as they continue to walk onwards. "I hope they're all ok."

* * *

"Hey brother, anything yet?" Jin wonders.

"No, still nothing. Damn it all, where is this stupid thing?" as he says that his azure reacts as Ragna runs off as they follow. "Well I'll be fucking damned. Send a signal to the rest of them Tsubaki!" Ragna says as Tsubaki sends a ball of light up into the sky.

"Ragna what happened!? You picked up on something?" Noel asks as she runs behind him. Ragna turns his head to her.

"The azure just started to react to something. It could be and the only way to make sure is to check it out." as they run they see to see a man running away as Ragna sees a dark aura emanating from him.

"I think we found our guy! Hey wait up damn it!" Makoto says as the man in a black cloak looks back at them. They look to see Kagura and the rest of them running towards them from behind. They catch up to them as Kagura asks.

"Ok, so we got your signal! Is that the guy?"

"Yeah it is." Ragna answers.

"Isn't that the guy who ran away from us?" Saya says.

"Yeah, it is. Let's just finish him off and go home." Rachel summons wind under the man and throws him out the city gate as he lands with a thud.

"Got him." Makoto says.

As the man quickly gets up he starts to emit a dark aura. "Damn **you** …"

"Just like that imposter Nine. Yep this is definitely the one." Makoto says. The cloaked man snaps his fingers, multiple men in cloaks show up and surrounds them. "I don't know who the hell you people are, but I will make you pay for what you did to my brother!"

"Ok what the hell did you all do?" Ragna asks as he looks at Kagura.

"We might've beat up some of his guys and his brother might've been one if them." Kagura says in a casual tone of voice.

"You're shitting me… I thought with Rachel around you she would stop this kind of crap from happening." Ragna growls as he draws his blade from his waist.

"Wait a minute what the hell is that suppose to mean!?" Kagura says as he gets into a stance. "Oh I ge it," Kagura smirks. "So she wears the pants in your relationship since she has to keep you under control huh?"

"What!?" Ragna snarls at him. "You want a piece of this!?"

Jin looks at both of them and says in agitation. "Can we focus here!" As they all get ready to fight the man yells.

"Alright men charge!"

"Great 30 on 8 real fair!" Ragna groans. "Celica get back!" He runs up to meet one of the thieves as he ducks to avoid an attack on his neck as he slashes upward, but he manages to dodge. Ragna closes in on him and surround his fist in a deep darkness. " **Hells Fang!"** he punches him in the stomach as he flies back into two his friends. Three more start to come after him, but before they could get closer they were all frozen in their tracks. "Thanks for the back up there Jin."

"No problem." Jin says as another cloaked man ran up to him. Jin parries his attack and slashes downwards as he collapses. "Hmph. These guys aren't even worth the energy."

As four men surrounded Makoto and Saya they all charge towards the two girls as the two run to intercept them. Makoto jumps up to avoid the attack as she deliver a swift kick to his face as the other cloaked thief tried to run up behind her. Makoto quickly turns around and uses her tonfas to block the attack. As he tries to force her down Makoto pushes him off her as she deliver a bone shattering punch to his stomach as he's knocked unconscious.

Two men charged towards Saya as they both simultaneously try to attack her from above and below. Saya throws one of her blades at the thief as it hit him directly in his chest and turns around to meet the next attacker. "Die!" He yells and strike upwards. Saya dodges the slash as she kicks the man in the face and the other thief lands next to her. She pulls her blade from his chest and looks to see them both unconscious.

As six thieves tried to gang up on Rachel she raises her hand as a strong gust of wind takes them and throws them all in the air as they crash towards the ground with incredible force.

Kagura runs into a whole group of them, taking them down one by one. Some of thieves tried to attack from above, but they were shot down by Noel. One manages to escape his sight and appears behind him, but before he could land the fatal blow a sigil appears on him and blew up. Kagura turns around to see what happened as he looks to the ground to see an unconscious cloaked man with a giant hole in his shirt. "Thanks Noel I owe you one!"

As the last few rush towards Tsubaki she turn her small dagger into a whip like weapon as she ties one of the thieves together and uses him as a battering ram as to knock the other off their feet. She sends them towards Kokonoe as she takes her huge hammer out and swings it like a baseball bat, sending them all flying. With only the leader left Ragna points his blade towards him. "Alright asshole, your turn."

"No! You will never take me down you **bastards**!" his eyes start to glow red as strange marking start to appear on his body as he's surrounded by a dark aura. **"Uoooooooh"**

"Strange markings, red eyes, paler skin and murderous voice? Yep, found him!" Kagura says.

"I'll kill you all and mount your flesh on my wall!" the thief said as his voice turned into a more callous tone full of malice.

"Compared to Nine this is nothing! Lets make this quick!" Makoto says as they all begin to charge towards him. But before they got close enough multiple huge green snakes appeared out of the ground and surrounded him.

"What!?" Tsubaki says surprised as the snakes start to choke him. He tries with all his might to free himself, but the snakes just start choking him even tighter. As they noticed he stopped moving they see his body start to fade as only the black gaseous ball remains.

"What the fuck was that?" Ragna gasped.

"That would be yours truly." a mysterious voice says as they all look around for who's voice that was. A tall man starts to emerge from the shadows. He looks to Ragna and smiles. "It's been a while Rags how you doing?"

Ragna looks to see a man in a black hat and jacket with a black vest white shirt and black tie. "Who the hell are you!?" He asks as he points his blade towards the mysterious man. "And what the hell do you mean it's been a while? I've met you." 'What the hell is with all this frickin' malice…? Wait… This feeling… I know it…'

"Oh Rags have you really forgotten about me? We have such a history." the man says as he slowly takes off his hat to reveal his face. Ragna gets a good look at the man standing before him. He had green spiky hair that shot up on his head. His eyes resembled that of a venomous snake and his smile was sickening. Ragna remembers him well. Memories of his childhood come flowing back to him. A wave of anger and rage washed over him. His voice was filled with malice as he calls out his name.

 **"TERUMI!"**

"Don't you know it stumpy. The one and only! But how's your arm doing? Oh wait, it was me who chopped that off right? Did you miss me?" Terumi snickers. "Oh that's right your in school now right? How's your grades? I hope your keeping up with your studies. Wouldn't want to disappoint your parents now would you?"

" **YOU BASTATD!"** a switch was flipped in his head as he charges towards the tall man. He jumps up high in the air and strikes downward. Terumi jumps up as the blow creates a small crater in the ground.

"Come on Rags. It's been 10 years, where's the love?" Terumi grins.

Kagura jumps up after him to attack him in the air. Before Kagura attack could strike him a snake like chain appeared around him as he is sent downward to the floor with extreme lands and says. "Oh please tell me that's not everything?"

"No it's not!" Jin quickly appears behind him as he swings his sword downwards. The attack was blocked by a chain that was moving around him as he starts to laugh. "What!?"

"Oh, sooo close." Terumi quickly takes out a knife and stabs him in the stomach. Jin coughs up some blood as Terumi smirks. "Damn this must be your first time because YOU. ARE TIGHT!" he takes it out of him and sends a bone shattering kick to his stomach, sending him smashing into a tree.

"Jin!" Tsubaki yells as she charges towards her and swings her dagger downward. Terumi pulls out a small knife and blocks it.

"Ah the Sealed weapon Izayoi. Powerful, but to be wielded by trash like you is just a damn shame. I'm sure your ancestor must be sooo disappointed."

"What did you say!?" Tsubaki's face twists with anger as Terumi starts to laugh.

"Yes that anger! That rage! Show me more Tsubaki Yayoi!" he pushes Tsubaki off of him and drop kicks her onto the floor.

"Tsubaki! You bastard! You'll pay for that!" Makoto rushes him as Noel gives her some cover fire. Makoto winds up for an attack as she charges her fist. Makoto swings her fist to try and deliver a punch towards Terumi's face as he easily dodges it and a snake chain wraps around her as it starts to squeeze her.

"No Makoto!" Noel says as she runs up towards him.

"Makoto! Let her go you piece of shit!" Ragna says as he charges back towards Terumi.

"Oh do you want her back? Then take her!" Terumi throws Makoto towards Noel. She stops and catches her.

"Makoto are you alright!?" Noel felt something underneath her, but before she could react multiple snakes appear from the ground. They wrapped around the two and carried them high into the sky and slammed them down on the ground.

"Damn you!" Ragna swings his sword up as a beast like head surrounded in complete darkness rose up from the ground. It had glowing red eyes and razor sharp teeth. **"Dead Spike!"** Terumi laughs as he jumps up to dodge it. Ragna jumps up after him and swings his blade downward on Terumi. He takes out two knives and blocks it as the two clash blades in the air.

"Well now this is a little better than last time little Raggy." Terumi smirks. Ragna eyes was filled with hatred and his voice filled with rage.

"Shut your mouth you son of a bitch!"

"Ah don't be so mean to me. Remember all the good times we spent together. Oh, remember the time I killed all your friends and family? Good times. Gooood times. Oh and also that time I cut your arm off? Oh yeah you were there right? Of course you remember." Terumi laughs.

"I'll kill you, you piece of shit!" Ragna says in an enraged tone. He gasps as he felt something wrap around him as he can no longer move.

"Have a safe flight, and please hand in the isle seat at all times." Terumi drop kicks Ragna sending him downwards to the ground and slams onto the ground with extreme force. "Thank you for riding air Terumi. I hope you enjoyed your flight." Terumi says as he lands and bows.

"Ragna no!" Saya charges towards Terumi as she raises her sword. **"Blazing Cross!"** an X shaped shock wave headed towards Terumi. As the attack connects she couldn't see him though the smoke and dust created by the attack.

"Did you get him?" Kokonoe asks.

"Nope." Terumi appears behind them. "A doll should know her place wouldn't you agree!?" he says in a callous tone as a green energy surrounded his foot. **"Serpents Infernal Rapture!"** He kicks Saya in the stomach sending her flying as she crashes down on the floor and coughs up blood.

"Saya! You fucking piece of shit!" Kokonoe backs up away from Terumi.

"Thank you! You're too kind!" Terumi bows.

"Take this asshole!" Kokonoe takes out a small cannon as it shoots out a large fire ball as she throw some other machines next to Terumi.

"What the hell? I can't move!" Terumi looks around as the machines open up. A blue energy field starts to emit from them. As they activate the large fireball comes towards Terumi as it crashes into him and explodes.

"Rachel! Now!" Kokonoe says as a massive wind picks up creating a fire vortex. As clouds start to form above.

 **"Clownish Calendula!"** a massive thunderbolt struck down as it causes a massive explosion knocking everyone back.

They all struggle to get up as they look to see a rather large fire created form the attack. "So," Ragna begins and winces a little as he asks in a pained tone. "Did you get 'em?" As they watch the blaze they see a silhouette inside of the vortex of flame. The fire starts to dissipate to reveal Terumi still standing as he smirks.

"Well I can't say that didn't hurt. Good job all of you, you managed to piss me off!" a green aura appears around him. "Now it's pay back time bitches!" he runs up to Kokonoe.

"Celica stay back!" Kokonoe doesn't notice how close Terumi was until it was too late as he delivers a kick to her face. She grunts as the blow sent her skidding on the floor. She bounces and rolls a few times before coming to a complelte stop. "That's for reminding me of that bitch Nine and that damn feline!"

"Kokonoe!" Celica rushes towards her. But before she could reach her a massive snake comes from the ground and strike the ground right in front of them causing them both to fly back into unconsciousness.

"Kokonoe! Celica!" Noel says as she starts shooting at Terumi. He manages to dodge her gun fire as he knees her in the stomach and kicks hard in her side sending her flying as she slams onto a tree as the tree bark breaks. "A doll should know their place."

"Noel!" Tsubaki and Makoto charge towards him as two snake chains surround the two as the two girls were thrown up in the air and comes crashing back down.

"No! You bastard, I'll make you regret that!" Jin stabs his sword onto the ground as several blades of ice erupts around Terumi as he jumps to avoid them. As he lands Kagura appears behind him and swings his massive sword as hard as he could. Without time to react he managed to land a hit on Terumi sending him towards Ragna.

" **Gauntlet Hades!"** his foot was covered in seither as it formed a claw like shape as he kicks him in his ribs sending him skidding on the ground.

"Now freeze!" Jin says as ice surrounds Terumi as he's frozen solid. Jin jumps up above him as he creates a bow and arrow made of ice. **"Moonsong!"** he fires the arrow as the attack lands directly on top of the ice. As an icy mist surrounds him Jin smirks. "Ok that should do it!"

"Nice shot." Kagura says. A bit of silence took them up as the tension in the air grew thick. Soon a look of disbelief took their faces as they start to hear laughter. They look to see Terumi walking out of the mist and almost unharmed. "There's no way! I know I hit you!"

"Well now look at what you've done. You just had to go and messed up my favorite suit." Terumi pouts as he looks at a small tear in his sleeves. "Well I thinks it's my turn?" his chains appears around him as he shoots them all a venomous glare. "Now, I think you two are first!" Terumi says as his chain goes towards them. Jin and Kagura manages to parry them. Before they realized it another chain wraps around their bodies.

"Jin! Kagura!" Ragna gasped as he looks at them wrapped up in a snake chain being hoisted up in the air.

"And down you go!" Terumi swings the chain downwards. The two crashes onto the ground with a loud bang and falls into unconsciousness.

"Jin! Kagura! You piece of shit! I'll make you pay for what you've done! Your gonna be dead meat!" Ragna charges towards Terumi as he parries Ragna's attack. "Perfect Ragna! Excellent! Show me your rage, your anger, your despair!" Terumi kicks Ragna in the stomach as he surrounds him with his chains as they start to squeeze him. Ragna grunts in pain as a wicked smile creeps across his face. "Gah!"

"I'm gonna beat you like a pinata rags! Hope you gotta Kit Kat in there! Haha!"

"Gah… Aaah…!"

" **Sword Iris!"** a lightning bolt comes between the two as Ragna is set free. He jumps back to gain some distance as Terumi looks at Rachel and snarls.

"Do you HAVE to cock block me, you shitty vampire!? Your just as annoying as your shit for brains father!"

"Sorry, but kindly refrain from hurting my servant." Rachel says as several lightning volts struck down as Terumi managed to avoid them. "Now your just pissing me off!" Terumi rushes towards and throws a couple knives at her.

Rachel uses the wind and pushes them aside. She sends a couple lightning bolts down on him. **"Tempest Daliah!"** Terumi feels a massive wind come in as he looks to see a bunch of creatures heading his way. He slashes them all and smirks.

Rachel smirks as Terumi looks around to see multiple lighting pole like objects around him. Lightning struck down on them as they all fired towards him. Terumi was engulfed in the onslaught as Rachel couldn't see him through the smoke created by the attack.

Terumi quickly appeared from the smoke and charges towards her. Rachel puts up Nago as a defense against him. Terumi surrounds his fist in a green aura as he punches the cat with intense force, causing both Rachel and Nago to be flown back.

"RACHEL!" Ragna says as he sees Terumi walking towards her.

Rachel looks up to see Terumi over her as he smirks "Hey there, shitty vampire."

"Detestable snake…" Rachel grits her teeth. She look to see his arm surrounded in a green aura and a wicked smile on his face.

"Didn't think you'd be this fragile, or maybe its because you haven't drunken human blood? Ah Clavis Alucard, I feel so sorry for you. You left a worthless little bitch of a daughter behind, I know you must be turning in your grave right now."

"I don't want to hear his name come out of your mouth!" Rachel's voice rarely changed from her usual calm and collected tone. But him uttering her father's name just flipped a switch in her brain as all she wanted to do was tear this man limb from limb.

Terumi starts to laugh hard as tears come out of his eyes. He slaps his legs as he begins to laugh harder. He catches his breath "Wait, wait hold on! Did the calm, cool and collected Rachel Alucard actually get mad? Oh man this is GREAT!" Rachel grits her teeth. Terumi wicked smile turned into am expression of complete disgust. It was like he was looking down on a dirty animal. "No wonder that woman never wanted you. Your just as worthless as your father and mother was."

"Don't you ever…!" Rachel felt a stir of rage build up inside of her. His words hit harder than any blade as she struggles to get up. Terumi starts to laugh again as she falls down on a knee. 'What is the matter with me…? I didn't think I'd weaken this much…'

"Oh?" Terumi smiles and with blade in hand he raises his arm. "On your knees? Well normally I wouldn't say no to a good old fashion blowjob, but I really don't like you. Now sleep well shitty vampire, oh and tell your dear old father I said "hi"." He strikes down as Rachel readies herself for the attack, but only heard a clash of blades as she looks up to see Ragna.

He surrounds his sword in a dark aura as Terumi starts to laugh. "Come on Rags, don't you know when enough is enough! I was just starting to have some fun!"

"You batard…!" Ragna growls as he pushes Terumi back. "Don't you fucking touch her!" he swings his sword sideways as Terumi jumps back. Ragna charges towards him as they clash blades and meet in a stand off.

"Is someone upset that I hurt their precious vampire?" Terumi says as he tries to taunt Ragna. He puts more force on his blade and says with his voice full of malice.

"I'll kill you, you bastard!"

"Ah, I didn't know you cared about me so much. I'm faltered, but..." Terumi wraps chains around Ragna as he falls to the floor unable to move "I'm getting a bit bored. Maybe this will liven things up a bit!" Terumi starts to stomp on Ragna's body. As he stomps him out Ragna starts to scream in agony.

Ragna's screams were music to his ears. A wicked smile comes across his face "Yes struggle, agonize! Let me hear that cheerful scream of yours! Hehehe… HAHAHAHA!"

"B-Brother…" Jin says as he watches his brother getting stomped to death.

"R-Ragna…" Kagura tries to get up but he couldn't move. He fell back down as he had no feeling in his legs.

"Well it's about time I end this isn't it?" Terumi grins as a hook like weapon appears in his hand **"Serpent's Cursed Sting!"** he picks him up using the hook and slams him back down. Terumi picks him up with two snakes surrounding his arms as their fangs sink into his body. Terumi throws him up in the air and delivers a bone shattering kick to Ragna's stomach. Upon impact you could hear his bones cracking as he coughs up blood and is flown sky high. Terumi jumps up and drop kicks him hard as he comes crashing down to the ground creating a small crater.

"Well that was fun, but sadly I have to get going." Terumi puts his hands in his pocket as he started to whistle and walk. Before he could take another step he hears something behind him and groans. He turns to see Ragna back up and leaning against his sword to balance himself. They all watch the scene before them, unable to move.

"Where… the hell do you think…your going…?"

"Well if you must know I was about to destroy this fractured world and return home. I've got a boiled egg waiting for me you know, not like you care anyway."

Ragna struggles to stand as he raises his sword and points it at Terumi. "We're not done here yet asshole... The only way your leaving is if a fucking drop dead!"

"Well," Terumi starts to chuckle as it turns to giggle then uncontrollable laughter. "I guess I could stay for a little while longer if you insist. Don't know why your so angry. I mean all I did was kill your family and burn your home down. I mean come on is that so wrong?"

Ragna charges at Terumi as he sighs. He swings his blade sides as ducks and kicks him in his stomach. The heavy kick sent Ragna flying in the air as Terumi launches a snake chain at him. It bites into his flesh and swinging down to the ground.

Terumi growls and retracts his chain as he turns and walks away. He pass through Noel, Makoto, Tsubaki and Jin's bodies as they try to move but can't "Excuse me, pardon me, sorry." He makes it to the gaseous ball and grabs it. He examines it and let's out a sigh. "Damn, no Azure fragment. Oh well at least this dimension wasn't so boring."

"Wait…you…bastard…!" Ragna struggles to get up as he coughs up blood. His voice was weak and filled with gasping breathes "I'm not done…just yet!"

"Ragna…" Kokonoe looks at him. Battered and beaten he picks his sword up and points it towards Terumi as he laughs.

"Very cute Rags, I didn't think you wanted me so badly. You'll make that stupid vampire jealous if you keep this up." He shrugs. "Sorry but I have to go, see you all next time!" he slashes the ball with his knife as the space around them started to bend.

"No damn it wait right there!" Ragna starts to run to where Terumi was standing as a snake erupts from the ground and wraps around him. It throws him into a tree with enough force to knock it over. Ragna gasps in pain as Terumi laughs.

"Sorry Rags old boy, but duty calls." he disappears and they find themselves back at the arsmagus boarding area.

"No…damn it all to hell…" Ragna says weakly as he coughs up blood and finally collapses from the pain. Rachel gets up as she looks to see Ragna down and heavily injured. She runs over to him and starts to shake him and call out his name. Jin, Kagura, Celica, Tsubaki and Kokonoe started to get some feeling back in their feet they rush over to him as Celica starts to heal him.

"I'm sorry. I saw everything that happened and I couldn't move to help him." Kagura says as he holds his side in pain as Celica shakes her head.

"It's ok don't worry, all I did was get in the way." She looks at him in worry "These injuries…"

"This idiot..." Kokonoe says as they all look at him. "I knew he hated him, but to keep fighting let alone remain conscious after all this damage is crazy!"

As they look at Ragna they see his eyes start to twitch as he slowly opens them. "Ragna," Celica says in worry. "Ragna are you ok!? Please say something!"

"I'd like to say yes, but I feel at least 7 broken bones and 2 broken ribs." Ragna groans.

"Don't move you idiot." Kokonoe says.

"Man I'm pathetic... All I did…was get my ass handed to me..." Ragna says.

"Hey don't beat yourself up man. You lasted longer than all of us. You have some in human endurance man. Normally I'm the one who comes first, but hey." Kagura smirks and shrugs.

"Do you have to be a pervert?" Kokonoe growls.

They hear groaning and look to see Makoto, Noel and Saya waking up. Saya looks to see Ragna heavily injured and runs to him. Noel and Makoto follow her as they look at him in worry. "Brother are you ok!?"

"Saya… You alright?" Ragna asks.

"Don't ask me that when your in this condition!" Saya says in worry.

"I see it didn't go all that well." a familiar voice says as they turn to see Nine.

"Yeah, not only that but that bastard got away. I couldn't do shit against him." Ragna says.

"You met Terumi in there?" Nine asks as Tsubaki nods. "I see, that means he's really on the move. With him here Relius Clover and…" Nine mumbles to herself. Worry washes over her as Noel asks in a worried tone.

"Nine are you ok?"

Nine was snapped out her thoughts. She sighs and looks down at Ragna in worry "I'm fine, but Ragna will you be alright?"

"Yeah, with Celica healing me I should be alright. But what about the rest of you, you all have injuries as well." Ragna looks around as Tsubaki says.

"Yes, but unlike ours yours is life threatening."

"I'll be fine—ah!" Ragna tries to get up as he hears a crack.

"Ragna please just stay still." Celica says.

"Come on Ragna just stay down. There's a cute girl taking care of you." Kagura says.

"Come now let's go." Nine opens up a teleportation circle. In a blink of an eye they were in Nine's house as she tells them to set Ragna on the bed. Kagura and Jin grabs a shoulder as they help him onto the bed as Celica begins healing him again.

"Ragna get some rest." Makoto says.

"I think I'll do that…" Ragna says weakly as sleep takes him away.

"So, what happened?" Nine looks at Ragna. The state his body was in and the amount of bruises, cut and scratches he had on him was insane. Now to mention the broken bones.

"Well, we entered the fractured world and found the distortion, but…" Noel starts.

"Yukki Terumi showed up and you can guess what happened." Kokonoe finishes.

"No I know that much from when you mentioned his name, I mean Ragna. What happened to him, it seems like he got it by a train multiple times." Nine clarifies.

"Terumi happened. He kept getting up after he was knocked back down even though his body was in shambles. Damn idiot didn't know when to stop and this was the result of him being too freaking stubborn." Kagura's expression fills with agitation.

"That sounds like Ragna." A gruff voice said as they turn to see Jubei walk into the room.

"Dad!?" Celica says as he walks up to her "Hey Celica. How you been?"

"Oh I'm ok, but Ragna is…" Celica looks at Ragna.

"Yeah I heard…"Jubei sighs "Hey there Kokonoe. Your not too badly injured are ya?" Jubei asks with concern in his voice as Kokonoe answers.

"No, I'm alright."

"That's good to hear." Jubei says with a smile. He turns to Ragna as his facial expression turns into that of worry. "Ragna my boy... Can you all tell me what happened to him."

"Yeah, that Terumi guy showed up." Saya says as Jubei looks at her with understanding eyes and sighs.

"I see. I can guess the rest. This idiot wouldn't go down would he."

"I'm sorry, I was completely worthless." Makoto clenches her fists.

"No," Jubei shakes his head "No, this is my fault." He looks at Jin and Saya and apologizes. "Jin, Saya I'm sorry I didn't train you more. You should'a done more."

"Please don't say that master Jubei, it's not your fault!" Saya says.

"We were just not prepared for his strength." Jin says. "So do not pin the blame on yourself. It is our faults as well for underestimating him."

"Well, let us leave him to Celica. Celica please take care of him." Rachel says as Celica nods. They walk out the room leaving the two of them alone. "Don't worry Ragna! I'll have you fixed up as fast as I can!"

Nine pulls Rachel aside as they go off away from everyone into a separate room. "Rachel, last time I saw you, you were much stronger than this. What happened?"

"It's because of how vampires are suppose to operate. They drink the blood of human beings to energize themselves, but I haven't really drank human blood before." Rachel says.

"Rachel you have to, your gonna destroy your body if you keep this up. Right now your no help to anyone in this state." Rachel grits her teeth as she continues. "I know you despise your vampire urges, but when you drank Ragna's blood that time you…"

"Don't say another word." Rachel says in a stern and almost disgusted tone. Her eyes were filled with disgust and her hands were shaking.

"Love it or hate it Rachel you're a vampire. Your going to lose control of yourself, so keep that in mind." Nine says. Rachel sighs and walks out the room. She walks a few steps out the room and stopped misstep. 'I loath to admit it, but she's right. I need to drink human blood, but the only blood I've ever drank was from Ragna…' as she remembered the taste of his blood her mouth started to water. 'No.' Rachel shook her head. "No, I can not do that to him." She clenches her fists "I will never become like her...!" Rachel walks off as Jubei watches her.

Nine walks out the room as she looks to see Jubei and asks him "So, how do you think they'll react after all this?"

"I don't really know. They may be kids but just like us they have a warriors pride." He takes a look in the direction of Ragna's room. "With the looks and their faces right now it seems that prides been shot. Even with all this they're tough so I'm sure they'll be ok." Jubei turns to Nine and says a serious tone. "Now Nine…"

He looked serious which is very rare for him. Nine raises a brow "Yeah what is it?"

"Heh." Jubei smiles wide and slaps her ass hard which causes her to gasp as a tint of red came onto her cheeks. "You seem a little frustrated. How about you release all that stress with those glorious hips of yours."

"Are you kidding me!?" her face turns a crimson red as she continues in an agitated tone. "I thought this was serious with that look on your face, but all you want to do is get in bed with me!" Jubei nods proudly as a vein popped onto her forehead. "Why are you so damn horny all the time!?"

"You know you like it. Now let's go." Jubei picks her up as he carries her bridal style.

"Hold on I never agreed to this!"

"Oh my beautiful wife. Always in denial ain't ya?"

"You're the one in denial!" she snarls.

"Enough talk now. Time to dance. The horizontal limbo to be exact." Knowing she can't persuade him she sighs.

"Fine…"

"I knew you'd come around. I'm gonna make her head spin tonight." Somehow she wanted to know what he meant by that.

"Oh really?"

"Yes really…" Jubei smirks as the two walk in the room.

Downstairs they could hear them and the ceiling shake as Kokonoe sighs. "There my dad goes again… I guess this is that bad feeling I had earlier…"

"Wait he does this often?" Kagura asks in disbelief and almost jealousy. Celica sighs and nods. They hear slight sounds as Noel's face turn bright red. After a while the shaking finally stops.

"Oh he's done." Tsubaki sighs in relief. Kokonoe and Celica shake their heads.

"No, he only just began." Kokonoe says.

Soon the noise returned, but a lot heavier then before as they can even hear Nine a little. They heard Jubei quite clearly though.

"I know that's not all ya got!?"

"Damn, Jubei's a beast. No pun intended." Kagura says in amazement. They hear moans and groans coming from above.

"Yeah! That's what I'm talking about! Damn your legs are like no other!" They heard Jubei say. Noel's face turns bright red as she covers her ears.

"What are they doing up there!?" Jin wonders. As the shaking continued Makoto sighs.

"How long is this gonna go on for?"

"Knowing him all throughout the night and into the afternoon." Kokonoe sighs.

"I could learn a few things from him." Kagura says.

"Oh god yes!" They hears Nine say.

"Now let's see how long you'll last this time…!"

"Yes! Deeper!"

"Well Ragna won't be able to get sleep at this rate." Kagura says.

"Now time for that cherry pie!" They heard Jubei say. Makoto face palms.

"This is gonna be a long night."

 **Well another chapter complete. Terumi makes his appearance finally as does the master unit. I'm not gonna ramble much here but I will say the maturity level will be increased bit by bit throughout this story. Well I hope you all enjoyed this. Leave your opinions and what I should work on as usual. Oh and if you have an idea don't be afraid to tell me it and I'll do my best. Maybe you have an idea for a fractured world for the story or hell even a gag. See ya! Here's the preview for the next chapter:**

 **Ragna: You were picked on?**

 **Kokonoe: This world…can be a very cruel place to live in.**

 **Saya: Brother your ok! Thank god.**

 **Nine: Well after everything that's happened Jubei suggested we take you all on a little vacation. So we're planning to go to Kazumotsu for the week.**

 **Makoto: Road trip!**

 **Ragna: Rachel I need a favor!**

 **Jubei: So Nine when we get there how about we continue our session from this morning.**

 **Amaterasu: He seems to be tempering with the cauldron and the boundary. We can't send them to him yet, I don't want them to die and have him gain the azure. We need Ragna to win.**

 **Kokonoe: Ragna…you're an idiot…**

 **Next chapter 9: A free week**

 **Did a revision on this chapter on 4/9/16. It needed one.**


	9. Chapter 9: A free week

**Ok before I even get into the recap I need to get something off my chest. What I'm about to say may contain spoilers to Central Fiction, but I'm pretty sure you all already know. That ending for Central Fiction was so bittersweet. Like come on man all the crap he's been through and you let everyone forget about him and then leave a cryptic ending. Come on Mori…**

 **I mean sure Ragna and Rachel had their little moment all be it that they needed it, but they were cock blocked afterwards. Hell I mean the game ended with Ragna forgetten, Nu comatose, Rachel crying and his sword vanishing. In all seriousness even though I knew Ragna had a one in a million chance of surviving I wish he did survive. They should've pulled that Blazblue magic and found someway for him to stay. They have a saying that somethings are just best left forgotten, but damn that was brutal. Well at the end Rachel said she'd see him again and I just hope that comes to pass, because my god her crying was a bit hard to watch. Well before people get pissed off for my rambling it's time to get started!**

* * *

 **Saya: I hope brother is ok.**

 **Makoto: Ah don't worry about him. Celica's with him I'm sure he's fine.**

 **Saya: Maybe I should've stayed with him.**

 **Rachel: Do not fret over that idiot. His own stubbornness led to this.**

 **Kagura: Damn that's brutal. I thought you loved the guy.**

 **Rachel: Say that again and no healing magic alive will fix what I do to you.**

 **Kagura: Damn your scary…**

 **Jin: Let's make this quick and continue.**

 **Tsubaki: We finally entered one of those fractured worlds and fought Terumi.**

 **Kokonoe: But that bastard was much stronger than I thought he'd be.**

 **Noel: Your right about that. I felt helpless, I'm sorry.**

 **Saya: No don't apologize Noel it's ok.**

 **Tsubaki: We weren't ready that's all.**

 **Makoto: Yeah! Next time we'll knock that son of a bitch right on his ass.**

 **Izanami: So I see that you all could not win against him.**

 **Kagura: Holy shit where did you come from!?**

 **Izanami: I just arrived here. So Ragna is still resting?**

 **Saya: Yeah. Celica is taking care of him right now.**

 **Izanami: I see. Well I wish you all the best of luck.**

 ***she disappears***

 **Rachel: Alright then. I think we've talked for long enough.**

 **Makoto: Start the chapter!**

 **Chapter 9: A free week**

Ragna opens his eyes to find himself floating in a pitch black void. "So I'm here again." Ragna sighed and closes his eyes. His eyes soon open as he hears a girl laughing. He looks behind to see a girl with blond hair smiling at him. "It's you again."

" **Yep, the one and only!"** the girl says with in a happy go lucky tone. **"Well it seems like it didn't go as planned."**

Ragna sighs. "Yeah, so you saw all of that obviously."

" **Yeah I saw it all. Well you all did better than I thought you would."**

"We did better? We got our asses handed to us." Ragna groans.

 **"Well it's not like you all could've defeated him with the strength you poses right now."** Ragna scratches his head. The girl stares at him as Ragna raises a brow.

"Um, you ok?"

 **"Yeah I'm alright. I'm just happy to see you after so long."**

"What do you mean by that? Oh yeah, how do you know me?" Ragna asks.

" **I think that's something you'll find out later on."** The girl smiles.

"Your being as cryptic as that stupid rabbit." Ragna sighs.

" **A girls gotta have her secrets!"** the blond says.

"Really now…?" Ragna face palms. "I can't believe this…"

 **"Well I think it's time you wake up now. So I'll see you later Ragna."**

"Alright then, I'll see you later then." He waves goodbye to the girl as her image becomes faded and distorted. Next thing he knows he's in a dark room. He blinks a couple times and looks over to his right and sees some moonlight coming in from the curtains. "So it's night time? But who's house is this?" Ragna gets up and walks downstairs.

As he walks down to the kitchen he realizes who's house he was in. "This is Celica and Kokonoe's house. That's right, they brought me here." Ragna goes into the fridge to get some water. He takes a small glass from their cabinet and pours out some water and puts the water back. He turns around as he hears someone coming downstairs.

It was only Kokonoe wearing pink pajamas with cats on them and white cat paw shaped slippers. "So you finally decided to wake your ass up and your raiding my fridge?"

"Listen," Ragna groans. "I was thirsty. Bug off."

"Whatever. Anyway you feeling alright? You got your ass handed to you and was severally injured." Kokonoe asks.

"Yeah I feel much better. Gotta thank Celica later. But what are you doing up?"

Kokonoe walks over to the cabinet and takes out a coffee cup with a cat on it. She goes into the fridge and takes out a jug of milk and pours it into her cup. "I couldn't sleep, so I thought I'd get my ass some warm milk and I swear to god if you say "Is it because you're a cat?" I'll kick your ass."

Ragna scratches his head "I wasn't going to. No need to be so defensive." Kokonoe sighs as she enters two minutes onto the timer of the microwave.

"Yeah sorry about that. I'm a little defensive about my beastkin blood."

"A reason for that or are you just naturally bitchy?"

"No. First of all, shut up. Second of all, I got picked on so much in school as a kid so it's kind of second nature to me now."

"You were picked on?" Ragna asks. 'Welp shit, now I feel like the biggest dick on the planet. No pun intended.'

"Yeah, as soon as they saw I was a beastkin they treated me like I was some freak. It didn't matter if I belonged to one of the few families that can use magic or my father was a famous bounty hunter. All that mattered was that I was a beastkin." She takes out her warm milk and sits at the table. Ragna follows her and sits right next to her as she asks curiously. "What are you doing?"

"Well I figured you want to talk a little. I wouldn't mind hearing your story you know." Ragna says as Kokonoe chuckles.

"So what you want to hear it cause you pity me?"

"No I don't pity you, I want to help you."

"Why do you want to help me? Doesn't make sense, like you should care about me." Kokonoe sips her milk.

"Is it wrong to help a friend?"

"To help a friend huh?"

"Yeah and also, I can understand what your going through a little."

"You understand? How?" Kokonoe raises a brow. "Were you bullied?"

Ragna shakes his head. "No I wasn't, but Jin was."

"He was? By who?" Kokonoe asks.

"His family."

"His family bullied him?"

"Yeah. When I first joined the Kisaragi house I was placed in the same house as Jin and Saya. How the two were treated was completely different. Saya was treated like some princess while Jin wasn't even acknowledged as a person. Saying it was hard to watch is an understatement." He continues. "One day I saw his cousins bullying him and it made me sick!"

"So what did you do? Even though I can guess what it is you did." Kokonoe says with a slight chuckle under her breath.

"Yep, I beating the ever loving shit out of them." Ragna says with a chuckle. His smile soon faded as his voice lowered a little. "But do you know what hurt after that?"

"What did?" Kokonoe asked curiously as Ragna says.

"He asked me "Why did you help me? It's not like I'm worth anything.". When he said that I felt like I was about kick their asses again."

"So he wasn't always like he was now. But why did they bully him?" Kokonoe asks.

"Back then, Jin didn't have much aptitude for arsmagus like he does now and his parents looked down on him for that. But Saya, unlike Jin, had an amazing aptitude for arsmagus so she was treated with more respect leaving Jin to fend for himself." Ragna groans. "The Kisaragi family doesn't care about family ties. All that want is power."

"Damn, that had to be tough." Kokonoe says.

"It was…" Ragna sighs. "So I decided that I was going to keep him safe. I didn't want to see him cry anymore."

"You just met the kid and you wanted to protect him? Look at you, already acting like a big brother. So looks like you act tough on the outside but you're a big old softy on the inside."

"Yeah… I just couldn't see family acting like that towards each other."

"Is there a reason for that?" Kokonoe asks.

"Yes there is. After my family died I was lost and alone. Then Jubei came along and saved me. Even gave me a new family. But when I saw how they acted towards Jin I couldn't stand it. Family is important, you don't treat them like shit!" he clenches his fist as Kokonoe starts to get the bigger picture.

'He saw his family die. So now he can't stand to see family fight amongst themselves. I guess that makes sense, he knows how it feels to truly lose everything.'

"So I told you a story, now it's time for you to share." Ragna says.

"You really want to hear me out?" Kokonoe grins and looks into her cup. "This shit could take all night, it's kind of a lengthy story and not very entertaining."

"Kokonoe," A warm smile comes onto his face as he says in a tender tone. "I've got all night."

"Alright you asked for it jackass." She let out a chuckle as she began. "As you know, beastkin aren't really well liked by a lot of people. We're considered monsters and freaks by others and not even human by some people's standards. But let me tell you, school was a living hell."

"Where did you guys live at the time?" Ragna asks.

"Kagutsuchi." Kokonoe answers.

"Why would you all live there? I mean Kagutsuchi is…"

"I know, it's a dangerous rat infested piece of shit. Still, that's where the Kaka clan lived and where my mother and father got married."

"What!?" Ragna's eyes widen. "Are you serious!? They got married there?"

"Yeah, so they bought a house and soon after that Celica and I came along." Kokonoe continues. "When we enrolled in school Celica was alright. She had no problems, but of course since I inherited my father's beastkin blood I got the full brunt of those racist assholes."

"So what did you do?" Ragna asks as Kokonoe sighs and takes another gulp of her milk.

"Nothing really. I tried to ignore them. I would get into fights all the time and always come home with scrapes and scratches."

"Did you tell Nine or Jubei?" Ragna asks in a concerned voice.

"No I didn't."

"Why? I'm sure they would've done something." Ragna says.

"Oh they would've done something alright…"

Ragna heard her rather sarcastic tone as he thinks about it and realizes why she didn't tell them. "Oh wait, I see why you never told them."

"Yep." Kokonoe nods "If they found out they would've burned the whole school to the ground and massacred all the students and teachers there. It would've turned into a bloodbath."

"Did they ever find out?" Ragna asks.

"Yeah. Years later they found out, but it was too late so they couldn't do anything."

"Bastards!" Ragna grits his teeth. "The hell do they know!? I hate racist fucking assholes like that!"

"This world…can be a very cruel place to live in." Kokonoe says.

"Hah," Ragna sighs. "Your tellin' me. This world of ours is a messed up one." Silence

Silence takes up the two as all that was heard was the occasional winds knocking on the window. Ragna and Kokonoe both knew that this world was far from perfect and down right cruel. Just living is a matter of survival is one way to put it. "Well the past is the past. As fucked up as it might be, it's my life."

"Hey Kokonoe, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah sure, what is it?"

"Well it might be a little off topic, but it's about your mom, Nine. You act a little distant from her, unlike Celica it seems like you almost resent her when you speak to her. Do you hate her?"

Kokonoe shakes her head. "Of course not you idiot. I could never hate her. She's my mother."

"Then why?"

"It's because of her magic."

"Her magic? What's the problem with it?" Ragna asks.

"No, not hers in particular just magic in general. I hate it, all of it. All it does is cause destruction." Kokonoe says.

"Even healing magic?" Ragna asks sarcastically. Kokonoe lightly punches him in the arm and groans.

"Don't be a smart ass."

"Alright, but still why do you hate magic so much?"

"When I was in elementary school I got into this huge ass fight with a bunch of kids. They started to provoke me so I tried my best to ignore them. Then they started to make fun of Celica and I lost it." Komonoe sighs and closes her eyes. "I severely burned them all and they were rushed to the hospital." She puts her head down and opens her eyes. "They were then rushed to the ER… God knows what could've happened if the paramedics were even a second late."

"Hold on you can use magic?" Ragna asks. 'You'd think I'd know about that…'

"Yeah I can, I just don't. I'd rather science over magic or even arsmagus."

"Why?" Ragna asks curiously.

"Do you remember the Naobi port incident?" Kokonoe asks.

"Yeah," Ragna nods. "I think a generator exploded and killed over three hundred people. I heard it rained for days on end because of something in the machine went up into the air. I didn't really get it."

"Yeah… I was there when the explosion happened and I barely survived."

"What!? Kokonoe are you serious!?"

"Yeah I am. We went there to visit a friend, but I got separated from my family. While I was walking this lady helped me out and took me to an NOL reception station. As soon as we reached the station the generators that powered the arsmagus weather controls blew up. A bright light engulfed the whole port, but I felt something push me." Kokonoe says.

"Something?" Ragna asks.

"I guess in this case it wasn't something, it was someone." Kokonoe's clenches her fist and continues. "The explosion came from the port all the way up to the central district. I was knocked unconscious. When I came too, the entire port was on fire and the woman who helped me was crushed under a mountain of rocks and rubble. She was lying in the same spot I was standing in…"

"She saved you…"

"Yeah, she saved my life, but at the cost of hers. I wasn't in good condition though... My right leg was broken and I had a large gash on my right arm. All the blood came rushing down and I started to pass out again. Before I could though I felt my energy coming back to me. I turn to see Celica healing me and my mother and father trying their best to keep me awake." Kokonoe sighs. "Afterwards I was admitted into the hospital. Of course it hit the news and arsmagus vessels were put on hold. I later found out that I was the only survivor…"

"Kokonoe…"

"If only I just listened to my mother's instructions! Now because of me that woman is dead."

"So that's why you…"

"It's hard to get over and one hell of an experience. Magic and arsmagus, even though they are powerful has a shit ton of risks to its use. Those faults can't be fixed by just turning a wrench, you have to rewrite the entire sequence and that could take weeks. Imagine if one of the city power generators just stopped working. It would be weeks till we would get some damn power. Hell, the barrier protecting the lower levels so that seither doesn't get in, what happens if that fucked up?"

"I guess I see your point."

"So anytime I see my mother use magic I just get worried something will happen. Even Celica I can't look at without distain. It's pretty pathetic right?"

"It's your beliefs Kokonoe, I won't call you out on what you believe in. You can't think the same as everyone else. There wouldn't be a point in living if that how society worked." Ragna says as Kokonoe's expression turns into that of shock hearing what he said. "So don't feel guilty about it. We've all got our own problems."

"I guess your right…" Kokonoe breathes. "So I guess that's all really. Thanks for listening to this boring ass story of mine."

"Don't worry, I was happy to listen." Ragna says as they put their glasses in the sink. Kokonoe's expression turns into that of a sadder one. She looks down to the floor and closes her eyes. "It should've been me damn it…" the beastkin grits her teeth. "I should've been the one not her..."

"Don't say that to Kokonoe." Ragna says as he hugs her which causes her cheeks to grow pink.

"H-Hey! What the hell are you doing!?"

"Just shut up and listen." Ragna says. Kokonoe was about to speak as she opened her mouth, but soon closed it back and went silent. "If you believe you should've have been the one to die then all that means is that woman died for nothing. She wanted you to live, so live. Besides… Celica would be crying to this day for you if you weren't here with us. Nine and master too…"

"Thanks Ragna, I appreciate it."

Ragna let's go of her and walks out. Before he reached the door he turns to Kokonoe. "Don't hold your feelings back. I promise you it only hurts you in the end." He sounded serious, like he knew that from experience. She felt the weight of the words he spoke. "You know, if you want to talk about anything just come and find me. I'll be willing to listen to you." Ragna smiles.

"I think I'll take you up on that." Ragna waves to her as he starts to walk out. Kokonoe run to catch him and grabs his shirt. Ragna turns to her and raises a brow.

"What's up? You need something again?"

"No," she shakes her head. "I just want to show you something. I've been working on something and I want to show it to you. You said I can come to you for anything so I…" she feels her face starting warm up as she slowly let's go of him. "No, never mind it's nothing." Kokonoe starts to walk off, but was stopped before she even took a step. She felt something grabbing her hand as she turns to see it was Ragna's hand. His hand was nothing like she expected. It hand was warm, soft and comforting.

"You said you wanted to show me your invention right? So let's go, lead the way."

Kokonoe was stunned and at a loss for words. All she could do at that moment was nod and motions him to follow her to the basement. They walked down the seemingly normal stairs into a huge workshop filled with half finished projects and tools. Ragna takes a look around. "This place wasn't always so big. I had to increase its size for my own personal use." Still in shock that this is actually a person's basement, but it was Kokonoe so anything was possible with her. The beastkin motions him to follow as she opens a large hatch leading further underground. It was like something out of an exploration movie as the characters go deeper into the ruins to find lost treasure.

"Well come on Ragna." Kokonoe starts walking down the steps as Ragna follows. They finally reach the end of the stairs as Kokonoe flips the light on. He stares in awe and what was before him. It looked like a devil with human properties. It was large, red and had large fangs. "I call him TR0009 Tager. You can call him Iron Tager as well, but just call him Tager."

"You built this? How…?"

"Who do you think your talking to?" Kokonoe says proudly. "This shouldn't be a surprise for you coming from me. Feast your eyes on the work of a goddess."

"I thought pride was a sin…" Ragna groans under his breath.

"I heard that smart ass." Kokonoe groans. He walks closer to see the robot had on glasses instead of eyes and he was at least four times his size. His muscles alone is enough to smash his head open.

"This is a good way to make men feel inadequate." Ragna says.

"Sadly I don't have enough power to turn him on. The causality weapon I placed in him needs a shit ton of power to start up." Kokonoe sighs.

"Did you say a causality weapon!?"

"Yeah, I got it from my aunt after I showed her this on my fifteenth birthday."

Ragna thinks of what kind of person would give a fifteen year old a weapon with the destructive power of a nox nyctores, but then remembers who it was. He smirks and looks at his arm. 'I really shouldn't be talking about destructive force when I've got the azure.'

"Well this is what I wanted to show you. It's a little nerdy but I've been working on this shit since I was ten and I will get this baby powered up!"

"Not really nerdy. More like impressive. This is a skill probably nobody has at such a young age but you." Ragna praises.

"Well flattery will get you nowhere with me." She walks passed him as Ragna smirks.

"Oh you don't need to tell me."

Kokonoe hits the light switch as the two head upstairs. Ragna and Kokonoe walks to their rooms. "Well at least I was able to show it off to someone."

"You seem really proud when you said that." Ragna says.

"Of course. Every genius needs to show off their creations." Kokonoe smiles. "Thanks for hearing me out. I appreciate it." Kokonoe says in a much softer tone.

"No worries. It was actually kind of cool how you have a giant robot in your basement. I hope you get it to work soon. I'd really like to see how it acts. Wait, but does Nine or Jubei know about that Kokonoe?" her smile fades as her legs started to shake. "No fucking way…"

"Ragna…don't you dare tell them." Kokonoe's face was filled with worry.

"Do you have any idea to what master will do to you!? Oh crap if Nine found out about this she'd…!" fear took them both over. They both shiver as they remember what Nine did to them the last time they tried to hide something from her.

"I couldn't walk straight for a week…" Kokonoe groans.

"You got it easy! I couldn't SEE straight for three weeks! Your mom is crazy!" Ragna sighs. "Well still, if there's anything I can help you with then ask."

"Well you've helped me clear my head. So there's nothing else I need to ask you for."

"See, so you did want to talk." Ragna chuckles.

"You could say that. Not very good at conveying my emotions remember." They stop in front of his room door as Ragna says.

"This is where I get off. I'll see you tomorrow Kokonoe."

"Wait!"

Ragna turns to her and raises a brow. "Something else?"

"Yes. I wanted to thank you for tonight." 'Oh god what am I saying!?'

Ragna's eyes widen in shook as he stares at her carefully "Your thanking me? Who the hell are you and where's Kokonoe?"

"Shut up asshole!"

"You don't have to thank me alright. It was my pleasure."

"Well I still need to thank you." 'Oh come on just do it Kokonoe! Oh fuck it all!' Kokonoe gulps and grabs his shirt. "Ragna!" she brings him closer to her and smashes her lips against his. Ragna's eyes widen to the sudden contact and as quickly as she pressed her lips on his she separates just as fast. Kokonoe slowly let's go of his shirt as she down as she began to fidget with her fingers. "Well I've never kissed anyone so I'm not sure if that was alright."

Ragna shakes his head. "No that was fine! Your lips were nice and very soft!" Kokonoe didn't say anything as Ragna got a good look at her face. Her cheeks were flushed and he could hear her groaning slightly. "Your actually really cute…"

"W-Wha—!? Don't say that you idiot!"

"Oh shit! Sorry I was just saying what was on my mind! I mean your blushing and acting like this it just reminds me of how cute you can be and I've gotta say it's working wonders!"

"What!?" Kokonoe's face turns blood red as she shouts. "You damn moron!"

"Damn it, my bad! I'm not trying to make this awkward. But…"

"But what?"

"Why did you think that the best way to thank me was to kiss me?"

"That's what came to mind alright! I didn't know what else and that just popped in my head!" when she said that all that did was make the situation more awkward as an awkward silence took them up. With a forced laugh she waves. "I'll just go to bed now! See ya later haha!" Kokonoe turns to walk away leaving a confused Ragna.

"What the hell just happened…?"

Kokonoe opens her door and heads inside the room. She closes it and throws herself on the bed and stares up at the ceiling. As she lay awake her thoughts go to one man and how she kissed him "Why did I do that…?" her thoughts ran a thousand miles a minute in her head as she remembers his warm embrace, his words and gentle touch. Her heart started to beat faster and her face became hotter. "No freaking way! Am I…?" she shakes the thought out of her head "No, I couldn't have fallen for that idiot." Kokonoe sighs. 'That dumbass! Had to go and say all that!' she closes her eyes. "Idiot..."

Morning comes by as Ragna wakes up to the sunlight entering his room. He gets up and stretches as Celica walks in all dressed in her school uniform. She runs to him and hugs. "Ragna are you ok!?"

"Don't worry I'm alright. Thanks for the healing Celica."

"No problem! Glad I could help." Celica smiles wide.

"Hey um question but, where's my clothes?" Ragna asks as Celica point to the closet.

"Don't worry Saya, Ms. Rachel and Mr. Valkenhayn washed them and came over and dropped off your clothes and your sword. But in the meantime go get ready. There is a spare toothbrush in the cabinet in the bathroom."

Ragna nods and thanks her as he walks out to the bathroom. He opens the door to see Kokonoe brushing her teeth. As soon as she sees him her face turns bright red as she starts to choke. "Kokonoe are you alright?" Ragna asks as Kokonoe washes her mouth.

"You just scared the shit out of me! Don't do that crap." Kokonoe snarls as Ragna rolls his eyes.

"Ok now," he turns his head both ways. "Where's that cabinet?" He looks around the bathroom, wondering where it was. Kokonoe points to the cabinet and gives him the toothbrush and toothpaste. He takes them and slivers some on his brush and begins to brush his teeth. Kokonoe looks at him and remembers what he said to her. 'Damn it. What's wrong with me?'

Ragna spits out the toothpaste and washes his mouth to see Kokonoe staring at him. "Kokonoe, the hell are you doing?" Ragna asks as Kokonoe is snapped back to reality.

"Nothing why?"

"You're staring at me." Ragna says as Kokonoe blushes.

"I wasn't staring at you! I was staring outside."

Ragna squints his eyes. "Oh really now?"

"Yes really! Now move, I gotta get ready." Kokonoe says as she starts to walk out and trips on a piece of the rugs that hung up from the floor. She trips as Ragna tries to catch her and ends up falling right along with her.

Ragna groans as he tries to get up and ends up touching something soft. 'The hell is this?' Ragna thinks to himself. He squeezes it a couple times as he hears a moan. 'Holy crap this is pretty soft…' he squeezes it again and heard another moan. 'Wait a minute…!' He breaks out in a sweat and looks to see himself on top of Kokonoe. 'Oh shit… Wait…' he takes a look at her face and noticed something was wrong. 'Hold on, normally she would have started to kick my ass right now.' As Kokonoe looks up at him Ragna thinks to himself. 'She really is cute.'

Kokonoe looks into his emerald, ruby eyes as her cheeks turned dark pink. 'What is going on with me!? I should've kicked his ass by now! But…' they just stare at each other as they said nothing. Kokonoe groans and says in an embarrassed, soft voice "Um…you can get off me anytime now Ragna." Ragna is snapped back to reality as he quickly gets up.

"Oh shit! My bad Kokonoe I didn't mean to do that!" she gets up after him as she covers her chest with her arms

"Ragna…"

"Uh…yeah?"

"You're a fucking pervert."

"What!? How in the HELL does that work!?"

Kokonoe walks out, leaving Ragna stunned and confused. She walks into her room and takes a couple of quick and deep breaths. "Ragna…you're an idiot…"

Ragna gets ready and meets Celica and Kokonoe downstairs at the door to head off. As they made their way to school Ragna asks Kokonoe "Why the hell are we walking to school so early?"

"My father broke us into the habit of if the sun rises, get your ass out of bed." Kokonoe sighs.

"It comes in handy when we're rushing to go somewhere. So gotta thank him for that one." Celica says.

"But to wake up at the ass crack of dawn. I understand, but damn this isn't the wilderness." Ragna sighs. "He really lives the outdoors…"

They finally make it to school to see a bunch of kids still waiting outside. "Shit, we are way to early."

Celica shakes her head. "No, this is the time we always get here. We've got twenty minutes so let's just go up to class and relax for now."

"So you guys always get here this early in the damn morning?" Ragna asks as Kokonoe nods and starts to shiver.

"Besides…it's not like she can give you an ass whopping if your late."

"She does that!?"

"Yes." Celica nods. "One day in middle school we both didn't want to get up and father found us still sleeping. He tried to get us to school as fast as possible and shield us from mother when we got home, but the school called."

"I have never been so scared to look at her in my entire life. I heard father begging for help all night that night. It was fucking terrible…"

"So that's why you two don't lie or keep secrets from her. If you do she'll kill you."

"Let's just get to class. I don't want to think about that right now…"

They make their way to their class to see some kids talking in the back as Nine prepares herself for class. Nine looks at them enter. "Well, I guess someone finally decided to wake up. How you feeling?"

"I'm alright. Gotta thank Celica for that." Ragna says as Celica smiles.

"Alright, well take a seat. Class will start soon."

They nod and goes to sit in their respective chairs. Ragna hears the door slide open as he turns around to see Saya running towards him as she tackles him. "Brother your ok! Thank god." Saya starts to squeeze him tighter.

"S-Saya…I…c-cant breath…!" Ragna chokes out.

"Oh!" Saya gasps as she quickly let's go of him. "Oh I'm sorry! I'm just so happy!"

"Brother are you sure your alright?" Jin asks.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just a few broken bones by Saya but I'll be alright." Saya pouts as Ragna pats her on the head.

"Why does the commotion start with you?" Nine sighs.

"How the hell are you blaming me right now!?" Ragna asks in a irritated voice as he hears the bell. Kids start walking into the classroom and up and down the halls.

"Alright get your asses in your seats so we can start." They all go to their respective seats as all the kids take their seats. Nine picks up a piece of chalk and says. "Alright. Today we'll be discussing the history of Ikaruga."

Nine begins writing a bunch of notes on the board as the class starts to discuss the topic. But Ragna's mind was somewhere else as he kept thinking about that strange girl. He rests his hand on his chin and sighs as Rachel takes notice of him. 'Now what is he thinking about.' Rachel thinks to herself as she notices Ragna is wearing a slightly confused expression on his face.

'That girl, just who is she really?' Ragna thinks to himself as he remembers how the girl looked. She looked exactly like Saya and Noel, but with red eyes instead of emerald. Those eyes reminded him of someone he once knew. Memories of her come rushing in as he smirks 'She was always smiling and laughing. Clinging to me and acting like a damn idiot.' His focus goes back to that strange girl as class drones on. He can't seem to get her out of his head. 'Is that girl really suppose to be some kind of monster?' Ragna shakes his head. 'No use bitching about it now.'

"Ok so after the war and the leader of the federation, Tenjo was slain the NOL basically wrapped the war up and claimed victory over the federation." The bell rings signaling the end of class. Nine puts down the chalk "Alright everyone break. Since it's Friday I won't be giving any homework."

"Yes!" one of the boys says as she walks out. Ragna, still in his own little world doesn't even realize class has ended. Celica walks up to him and knocks on the desk. Ragna jolts a little and looks up at her.

"Ragna, are you ok? You seem kind of out of it today."

"Don't worry I'm alright. Just thinking." Ragna says.

"Has the heavens finally blessed you with the ability to think? My word, looks like your mind has finally developed enough for that. Next you'll be using the proper spoon." Rachel says.

"I don't need your shit right now rabbit. Piss off."

"Well while you two shoot the shit, I'm getting something to eat." Kokonoe waves to them and walks out.

"Alright come on guys. You know how grumpy she can get when she's kept waiting." Kagura says as they all walk out after her. They walk into the cafeteria to see the line shorten "Alright. I guess I don't need to go to the store this time."

"I shall return shortly." Rachel says.

"Ms. Rachel, where are you going?" Noel asks. Rachel turns to her "I am going to my house to pick up something. No need to wait for me." Ragna walks off onto the line "No need to tell me twice."

Rachel teleports as the rest follow him on line. They all get their foods and finds an empty table to eat at. "Well, at least the food here isn't complete shit." Ragna says.

"Yeah," Makoto nods in agreement. "I remember in elementary school that the lunch was gross. They just slapped a huge ball of mystery meat on your tray and called it lunch." Makoto shivers at that memory as Tsubaki laughs.

"Yeah, she tasted it and threw up. Not gonna lie, the food was awful."

They turn their head as they look to see Rachel walking in. Celica waves at her as she sits next to Ragna. "Where the hell did you go?"

"I went to get some food from Valkenhayn. Of course he went a bit overboard." Rachel opens her lunch box. It had mutton roast and some other foods that he's never seen before. It was something you'd probably see in a five star restaurant.

"Your telling me he made that for your lunch!?"

"Yes. He has the tendency to go a little overboard at times. His effort is most appreciated however. His cooking is amazing and he is very loyal and unlike a certain slave he has class." Ragna knew who she meant. A vein popped up on his forehead.

"Listen here! I'm not your damn slave!"

"Oh but you are." They all just watch the two argue. Makoto just sighs at the two. They were like an old married couple as Tsubaki could do nothing but laugh. Ragna raises a brow to her as he smelled something very familiar. He looks at Rachel's lunch to see udon at the side. His eyes widen as Rachel looks at what he was staring atm "Why are you staring?"

He puts his hands on her shoulders as the whole table gasped. Rachel blushed a little as Saya pouts. "Rachel I need a favor!"

"Does that favor involve why you are staring at my udon?"

"Yes," he nods his head frantically. "Yes it does! Can you have the old man make me some!? I don't know why or how but you've got these ingredients in your house that I can't get my hands on. You'd be doing me a real solid." He claps his hands together and starts to beg. "Please Rachel!"

"I didn't know he liked udon that much." Jin says.

"Well I guess it wouldn't hurt. It seems you like udon a lot for some odd reason, but since you asked for the first time in your life I shall oblige." Ragna's face lights up in joy. He hugs her tightly as they all watch. She was stunned as Ragna quickly let her go and pumped his fist.

"Ah hell yeah!"

Rachel was still a bit stunned. She felt like her heart was about leap out of her chest. 'Maybe I should bring udon more often…' Her face was bright red as Saya puffs her cheeks. Celica just giggles as she looks at Ragna. It was like he got a new Christmas present. She looks to see Nine walk in and walk towards them.

"What's wrong Nine?" Tsubaki asks.

"Well after everything that's happened Jubei suggested we take you all on a little vacation. So we're planning to go to Kazumotsu for the week." Noel's face lights up in joy. Makoto pumps her fist "Ah yell yeah I'm in!"

"The tourist city hm? I hear they have a wide array of delicious food. I hear their pizza is especially well known." Kagura smiles "Yep! The cheese just melts in your mouth!"

"So you've gone there before?" Kagura nods.

"I've also went there. It's an amazing place! The whole city is basically just one big hotel if you think about." Noel says.

"So you've gone there that many times?" Kokonoe asks.

"No I've only gone their once."

"That's a little hard to believe…" Makoto says. She turns her attention to Nine and asks. "So when are we going?"

"I've was thinking we could leave Sunday at 8:30 in the morning. There's less traffic so we should he able to get there in about two days."

"Doesn't it only take a day by ars magus carrier?" Kokonoe asks.

"Well Jubei wants to drive." Nine says.

"Nice I'm cool with that." Kagura says.

"Road trip!" Makoto pumps her fists.

"We'll just meet in front of my house. Get your things together for Sunday you all." Nine says. With that decided she makes her way out the cafeteria. The bell soon rings as they all go to their separate classes. The day passes by rather slowly as all they could think about was Sunday. They walk home and part ways like usual as Ragna thinks back to the girl in his dreams.

Rachel looks at him as she sees that he was in deep thought as she raises a brow "What are you thinking about Ragna?"

"Huh?" he looks at her as he was snapped out of his trance.

"You were thinking about something in class today and it seems like you were in deep thought. Just what is on your mind?"

"Nothings on my mind. I'm just thinking about what I'll do while I'm there."

"Fine then, don't tell me."

Rachel begins to speed up as Ragna sighs. "That girl… I can never read her." Ragna speeds up to try and catch up with her as Jin and Saya speed up as well. They make it home as Ragna begins dinner. It was nothing fancy really just something quick and easy. The afternoon passes them by as Saturday flies by as well.

The day of the trip arrived as they all meet in front of Nine's house. They look to see a trailer as they walk into it. It was large, nice and clean. The seats look like they were brand new as Kagura looks around surprised "You know, I thought trailers were suppose to be dirty but this place is nice and clean."

"Even though it was already used it seems like the person who drove this took very good care of it." Nine says as they all start to take their seats. Saya sits on Ragna's lap "Um…Saya. You do know there is a seat next to me right?"

"I know, I just want to sit on you brother." Saya makes herself comfortable as he sighs. Rachel, Celica and Kokonoe sit next to each other as Makoto, Noel and Tsubaki sits next to each other. Noel dives it Makoto's tail as she sighs. Kagura and Jin sit next to each other as Jubei gets into the trailer.

"Well are ya kids ready to go?"

They nod as Jubei sits on Nines lap as she blushes a bit. "You DO know there are seats in here right?"

"I do, but your thighs are the best seat a man could ask for." She groans and starts to trailer. "Well just in case you all get hungry I have asked Valkenhayn to prepare some food for us."

"I got to thank him for that later on. Makes this trip shorter, now we don't gotta stop." Nine begins to drive down the block. They turn a couple corners as they finally turn onto the interconnecting highways. The drive was smooth as talks and conversations filled the trailer. "So Nine when we get there how about we continue our session from this morning."

"Why are you so damn horny all the time!?"

"Well Nine it seems like you really want me to finish. We didn't get to since we had to leave so soon, but don't worry, I'll make it up to ya." She said nothing as she continued to drive. Jubei just smirked as he got her right where he wants her.

"My hero." Kagura says in awe.

"Really…" Makoto face palms. The trailer was filled with random conversations and such as night time catches them. It was 10:30 as Nine could hear the snoring in the back. The only ones who seemed to be up were Ragna, Saya and Celica. Noel was sleeping comfortably in Makoto's tail as Tsubaki was sleeping soundly as well. Kagura was out cold as Jin was snoring at the top of his lungs.

Nine goes of an exit and pulls over. She turns the car off and says "Alright I'm gonna catch some sleep. You guys should too."

"Alright then. I'm going on the bed, goodnight." Saya gets off of him and walks over to the bed. Saya joins him as she snuggles up close to him. The trailer erupts in snoring as Ragna fell asleep as well. Saya was still awake however as she turns her head slightly to see Celica. Celica bends down and kisses Ragna on his forehead.

"Goodnight Ragna." She walks back over to her seat as Saya pouts and snuggles closer to him and closes her eyes.

* * *

"Well I guess this is interesting." A woman with large breasts wearing a large purple hat and gown with the front of the gown opened up revealing her large cleavage. A man wearing a suit and black vest walks up to her.

"Didn't I tell you I wasn't lying. If only Relius wasn't so stubborn."

"Well he can't help it. I mean he hates you to the center of his soul or whatever's left of it anyway. I mean I hate you too just gonna put that out there." The woman shrugs.

"Wow… I guess sharp tongues run in the family." He sighs as he walks off. "Well I'm gonna go relax. The red light district is just calling my name."

The woman sighs and looks up towards the sky. Memories run through her mind as a slight smile comes across her face "I wonder how my sisters are doing? Haven't really been able to chat with them." She starts to walk off "That mans actions will either lead this world to ruin or redemption? He might be interesting, but the imperator might have stretched it a bit. But either way you've caught my interest..." the woman starts as a smile comes to her face.

"Ragna the Bloodedge."

* * *

"Uh…" he blinks his eyes a couple times. He looks to see everyone awake and talking. The sun was up high in the sky as Ragna put his hand in front of his face to block it's gleam. He yawns and gets up. "Well damn I slept late…"

"Oh, your awake now." Ragna turns to see Celica walking over to him. "Hey there sleepy head."

"Hey Celica… Do you know the time?"

"Yeah. It's a bit passed noon." Celica answers.

With a tired grunt he sits up and notices that they weren't moving. He looks to see a lot of cars where backed up. "We've been stuck like this for about ten minutes…" Nine says as she looks ahead to see all the cars have stopped.

"It seems like something happened up the road. By why now damn it." Kokonoe says as Jin sighs.

"Well I guess we'll be here for a while with this traffic." Ragna says as he gets up and goes into the bathroom. As Rachel goes over to Nine, Kokonoe taps on Celica.

"Hey, Celica I gotta tell you something."

"Tell me something? What is it?" Celica asks curiously as Kokonoe's face turns red. She fidgets with her fingers and sighs.

"I think we may have a…problem."

"Are you ok Kokonoe? Your not really the one to beat around the bush like this." Celica says.

"I think I might…"

"Might what?"

"I think I'm starting to like him too…" Kokonoe says as Celica raises a brow. She thinks about it for a while until she finally gets who "he" is.

"Are you…talking about Ragna?"

"Yeah." Kokonoe nods her head. "When Ragna woke up the other day him and I talked a little and during the conversations he said some things that just made me feel so…I don't even know how to describe it. I guess happy would be the best description. Now I can't stop thinking about him. It's getting me so annoyed and for once I don't know what the hell I'm suppose to do."

"Well, why ask me…?" Celica asks still shocked to hear it.

"I wanted to tell you because I'm not sure how long I can keep these feeling bottled up. I know you like him, but I'm starting to have feelings for him as well."

"O-Oh, that's what you mean." Celica says as she stutters through her words. "Don't you worry Kokonoe! I just want to know that he's happy. If he rather have you, than I'll except it."

"Celica don't be an idiot I know you don't mean that." Kokonoe says as Celica looks down.

"I guess lying to you won't help will it?" Celica sighs "I've had these feeling for him for a long time. I just want him to myself and I can't stand it when others get close too him."

"Celica you…"

"So not only you like him but Saya and even Ms. Rachel. It's getting a bit hard to handle all this." Celica sighs.

"That's why I wanted to talk to you. Your my sister and I don't want that to get between us." Kokonoe says.

"Kokonoe…"

"Sorry I even brought it up. I'm such an asshole." Kokonoe sighs.

Celica shakes her head "No don't worry! I'm glad you told me. At least I know your feelings and you know mine." As determination fills her eyes she says. "Even though we're sisters, I won't lose to you."

"I won't lose to you either." Kokonoe smiles. She switched the topic and asks. "But why do you act so hesitant towards your feelings for him? You know you have to be a bit direct."

"Yeah, I know. But still Ms. Rachel has feelings for him too and I can't stop thinking about what would happen if I take him away from her." Celica says.

"You have to stop worrying. I know what you mean though. That idiot might not realize it, but he has strong feeling towards her. That fight with Terumi basically proved it." Kokonoe says as Celica recalls how Ragna protected her and what he said.

"I guess you have a point there."

"Well I just don't want it to come between us is all I wanted to say."

"Like I said no worries!" Celica smiles.

Jubei gets out the trailer and starts jumping on top of other cars as he soon went out of sight. Jin looks at the beastkin go and asks. "Where is he going?"

"He's going to see what's going on in front." Rachel says. "So let us be patient and wait a little for him."

"Alright." Makoto looks down at Noel as she's still cuddling her tail. "Noel…"

"Well she seems to be having fun." Tsubaki says as Noel says with a huge smile across her face.

"Yes, I'm in heaven right now."

Ragna gets out the bathroom and looks to see Jubei not in the trailer as he walks to the front and asks. "Where the hell did master go?"

"He went to check what's going on in front." Kagura says as he sees Jubei coming back. As the door opens Ragna asks the beastkin.

"So what's going on?"

"Some of the cars going out into one of the smaller towns seems to have gotten into an accident so it took a bit of time to clear the wreckage."

"Are they ok?" Noel gasps.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head about it everything's fine. We should be moving in a bit." As he says that the cars start to move.

"Finally, damn." Jin says in relief.

"Keep your pants on Jin. Patience is key." Makoto says as Jin groans in agitation. "You are the last person I want to hear that shit from."

"Just fuck already." Kagura says.

Makoto shakes her head and smirks. "No, that's not gonna happen. Right Tsubaki?" She says in a teasing tone.

"Why in the world are you asking me!?"

"You know why."

"I don't know what's up with you two. How about you two just fuck and get it over with." Jin groans.

"I'm up for it! Come on Makoto." Kagura says as Makoto snarls.

"Oh, hell no! You are the last person I'd date. Freak that!"

"Well Kagura I guess that's your answer." Ragna says as Kagura flips him off.

"Alright everyone calm down. We still have a long trip ahead." Nine says.

"Alright fine, but I need something to do…"

"So Jin…" Makoto grins.

"Oh fuck me side ways…" Jin face palms

"You gonna ask Tsubaki out or what?"

"Makoto!" Tsubaki's face turned red as Makoto continues. "I mean come on Jin. Just admit your feelings."

"Huh. Never knew you had a thing for Tsubaki, Jin." Ragna says. Makoto turns to him as her smile turned a bit more sinister.

"Oh he's not the only one whose got my attention."

"What the hell does that mean?" Ragna asks.

"There has to be something going on between you and Rachel. Come on you can tell me." Makoto chuckles a bit.

"How many times must I tell you. I have no attraction to this ragamuffin." Rachel sighs.

"Oh really?" Makoto grins.

"Yes really."

"Ok then Celica. You've got the green light." Makoto says.

"No she does not!" Saya wraps her arms around Ragna and pulls him in tight. "He's mine and only mine."

"Oh I've gotta see how this ends." Kagura laughs.

"Not fucking funny!" Ragna snarls.

"Well I guess that settles that." Makoto says.

"No it doesn't! Nobody ever said Ragna was yours." Celica says in disagreement.

"Nobody said he wasn't. Besides it's not like he's taken." Saya sticks out her tongue out.

"Come one guys he's not an object." Noel says, trying to control the situation.

"Hey Makoto how about you! Do you like someone!?" Ragna asks.

"Nope." Makoto says bluntly.

"I know you've got feelings for Kagura over here." Ragna says in a mocking voice.

"Hell no! Why would you even think that!?"

"Aw come on." Ragna smiles. "If your acting like that I know it true."

"You are waaaaay off! If you think I like this pervert here then your as dumb as bricks."

"No need to be shy Makoto. I'm always opened for beautiful ladies like you." Kagura winks at her.

"Not in your life you damn pervert!" Makoto snarls.

"Do I see someone blushing?" Ragna asks. Makoto shakes her head and slams her fist on the seat. "Your eyes need to be cheeked cause there is no way I'd ever date this guy!"

"You know you like him so just say it." Jin tries to imitate Makoto's voice. A vein pops up on her head.

"Haha real funny assholes."

"Aw man," Ragna chuckles "This great! Now I see why you always do this, this is fun!"

"Yes," Jin nods in agreement. "I think it is time you get a taste of your own medicine."

"Don't you fucking even!" Ragna and Jin both had evil grins on their faces that made her tremble a bit "Ok…quick words of wisdom. Do not piss them off…"

Unknown to them Izanami was floating in the sky above them. 'Do you wish to join them.' A voice says as she shakes her head and crosses her arms. 'You seem to be a bit angry. You aren't one to show emotion.'

"I am not sure what you mean?" Izanami says as the voice asks.

'So what is it? The state of the world?' he got no response from her 'Or is it the man of azure?' The voice says as Izanami's arms move a little. 'Do you really worry over him that much?'

"I am not worried about him in particular. I'm worried about what they will do. They seem to not take this seriously, even Rachel Alucard seems to be lying back and doing nothing along with Ragna." Izanami sighs.

'So your jealous that your not with him right now?'

"I told you that is not it." Izanami says as a vein appears on her forehead.

'I do not know why you feel the way you do about him. Sure he has his strong points but…'

"Let's stop talking about that for now and move onto something far more important. You know that Terumi and the imperator are on the move. Why not tell them?" Izanami asks as the voice says.

'He seems to be tempering with the cauldron and the boundary. We can't send them to him yet, I don't want them to die and have him gain the azure. We need Ragna to win.'

"Ragna… Ragna the Bloodedge." Izanami says as the voice says.

'You can join them to keep a closer eye on him.'

"Do you think that is wise to make myself known?"

'Yes, it will make keeping an eye on him easier.'

"I see. That does make sense..."

* * *

"Is everything ready for the smelting?" a woman asks. She had long platinum hair and azure blue eyes with a katana with a red and black handle was sheathed in a black sheathe by her side.

"Not yet," a man with a yellow mask and purple cape shook his head. "I have not been able to identify the suitable vessel as our current one is inadequate."

"I see… So what is he up to?"

The man knew exactly who she meant by that and sighs. "Ah yes I meant to tell you. He believes he's found a vessel and went to investigate, he has not returned since. Most likely he's up to his usual antics. Frankly I would rather him not return."

"I don't want to be near him anymore than you do, but he is a valuable asset."

"Well I shall head back and continue my work." He bows and turns and walks away. The woman looks up to the ceiling. A smile comes to her face as she chuckles a bit.

"Ragna… I can't wait to see you again."

 **The chapter is complete! Hope you all enjoyed since I don't need to say anymore. I've said my peace at the top. Well anyway review and give me your thoughts and ideas like always. See ya! Here's the preview for the next chapter:**

 **Noel: I** **guess you and Ragna are sharing a room.**

 **Jin: Ok so what's going on?**

 **Ragna: Damn, your really tight. I've really gotta loosen you up.**

 **Kokonoe: What the fuck is going on in here!?**

 **Rachel: Do you…hate me Ragna?**

 **Tsubaki: I want to walk around. With just the two of us, alone.**

 **Ragna: No way! That couldn't be…!**

 **Saya: Relius…Clover…**

 **Next chapter 10: Long time no see**

 **Be at peace now Ragna. You've earned it.**

 **Revised**


	10. Chapter 10: Long time no see

**Kokonoe: Alright not much happened last time so let's make this quick.**

 **Rachel: Yes.**

 **Makoto: Free week at Kazamostsu!**

 **Tsubaki: Yeah…I wonder how the place will look.**

 **Ragna: I'm looking forward to see if that pizza is worth the hype**

 **Celica: Yeah so am I.**

 **Noel: Don't worry! I promise you guys will be satisfied.**

 **Kagura: Well as long as I see some sexy ladies I'm satisfied.**

 **Jin: I wonder where you get all that confidence from…**

 **Kagura: Don't hate on me. I just got that perfect charm.**

 **Kokonoe: Along with that confidence you probably got at least ten cases of STD's.**

 **Kagura: Wow.**

 **Rachel: Well enough talking. It is time we get started.**

 **Saya: Start the chapter!**

 **Chapter 10: Long time no see**

They finally arrive at Kazamotsu. They drive and stop in front of a hotel. They all get out of the trailer and stretch. "Oh damn, finally here. My ass needed to stretch out!" Makoto sighs in relief. They take a look at the hotel as Ragna asks "Is this the place we're staying at? Looks pretty fancy."

"Yep, I know the owner so you'll bet your ass I got a sweet deal with food included." Jubei says proudly. Makoto smiles wide and jumps for joy "Oh hell yeah! Free food bitches! Let's go and see inside." Jin shrugs as they start to walk inside the building. They enter the lobby and look around to see it was a huge space with a small fountain and a blasting air conditioner. Noel takes in a deep breath and smells the aroma of food being cooked "Oh wow! Do you guys smell that?"

"Alright, let's get our room numbers." Nine says as they all go to the front desk. They each walk up as the desk lady gives them each a key.

"I'm in room 516. Who am I sharing a room with?" Makoto asks as Kokonoe says she's got her room. Celica shares a room with Saya in room 502 and Jin and Kagura share a room in room 509. Ragna walks back to them as Jin asks him "What room do you have?"

"I've room 506." Ragna answers. They look to see Rachel walking back to them as he asks "So rabbit what's your room number?"

"I am in room 506." Ragna face palms. "I guess you and Ragna are sharing a room." Kagura says as Rachel's face becomes flustered "Excuse me!?"

"God fucking damn it." Ragna sighs. Jubei walks over and sees the look on Ragna's face. "What's the matter with ya? You seem distressed about something."

"He's sharing a room with Rachel." Kagura says as Jubei shrugs "Oh that's what's eating at ya? Well this makes it easier right?"

"What are you implying!?" Rachel asks irritated, her face turns redder. Jubei laughs "Come on, you get what I'm sayin."

"Goddammit master! It's not like that between us!" Jubei smirks, not hearing a single word he said. "Your not listening to damn word I'm sayin are you!?" he face palms and thinks to himself 'I'm gonna have to hear her endless bitching tonight aren't I? Better go buy some headphones or something.'

"So it's me and you Noel in room 500!" Tsubaki says as Noel smiles.

Nine looks at the time and says "Alright it's 6:45, I want you all back here by 9:00 if your going out." They nod and walk out to travel around the city. As they leave Nine turns to Jubei and shoots him a venomous glare "Now, for that "talk" we discussed."

"Well shit. We only have a couple hours so we can't really do anything." Kokonoe says as Ragna shrugs "No use bitching about it. Let's just walk around and see what this place has to offer."

They walk around quiet streets and crowded Plazas as Noel sees a store that catches her eye. They stop and looks at the store Noel had her sights on. "Noel, what's in that store?" Celica asks. She smiles wide "This is where they serve that delicious pizza!"

"Ok you supposedly delicious bastard! Come to me!" Kokonoe walks into the store as the rest follow. They walk inside to see the place jam packed with people as Jin says in amazement "Well I guess the rumors were true."

"So what are we standing here for!? Time to order!" Makoto says as she walks towards the counter and rings the bell siting on the counter. She rings it a couple of times as a man with a short beard and a white long hat walks out to the front. He turns to the group "Welcome to "Kazamotsu Delights"! How may I help you today?"

"We would like to have some pizza if we may." Rachel says as the man smiles "Yes of course! Now, please tell me which pizzas you would like to have." He takes out a small notepad as they begin to tell him what they want.

Ragna, Celica, Rachel and Kagura ask for extra cheese, Saya, Makoto, Noel and Tsubaki get pepperoni and Jin and Kokonoe take pineapple. Kagura raised a brow to Jin ordering pineapple but Kokonoe backed him up.

The man closes his notebook and walks back in the kitchen as they all take a step to the side. Eight minutes pass as they finally walk out with their orders. Tsubaki looks around and sees a couple empty tables in the back. They walk to the back and take a seat and start to eat.

Ragna takes a bite of his as the cheese practically melts in his mouth. "Holy shit! This is the best fucking pizza ever!" Ragna says as Makoto nods "Yeah I have to agree. This does taste good. The cheese practically melts in your mouth." She licks some cheese of her lips "But this cheese…it feels like it's gonna just fall down my throat. Damn now I'm scared I'm gonna choke…"

"You know I could say something," Kagura takes a bit of his pizza and smirks "But I won't." a vein pops up on her forehead "Why does everything have to be so perverted with you!?"

"Choose your words carefully." Kagura says.

"Hey brother, let me try yours." Saya asks. Ragna hand her his pizza as she takes a giant bite and smiles "Maybe I should've ordered extra cheese." She puts her pizza out toward Ragna "Ok brother now you try mine."

He takes the pizza from her and bites down. The meat on the cheese blended in perfectly as it felt like their was a parade going on, on top of his taste buds. "Damn, maybe I should've picked pepperoni." He sighs. Saya looks at Ragna to see him have some cheese on his lip. She takes her finger and swipes it off. Ragna asked with his face slightly red "What did you just…?"

"Oh, you had a little cheese on your lips. So I took it off." Saya licks it off her finger and giggles "That really is some good pizza!"

"Oh really? Well, thanks." Saya smiles and starts to eat her pizza again. They all finish and walk out the store as Makoto rubs her belly "Now that was some good eatin. I've gotta come back here again."

As they start to walk back Ragna's eyes shoot open. "No way! That couldn't be…!" Noel looks at him "Hey, you ok Ragna?" he nods "Oh yeah I'm fine. H-Hey I'll meet you all back at the hotel!" he runs off as Saya asks Noel "Where's brother going?"

"I don't know where he's going. Seemed like something important though." Noel says. Kagura shrugs "Well we're all going to the same place, he'll be fine."

They make it back and go to their rooms to get changed into their pajamas. It hits 8:30 and Saya notices Ragna hasn't come back yet so she goes out as Celica joins her as they head downstairs. They make their way down and runs into the rest of them. "So brother really hasn't come back yet?" Jin asks.

"That fool probably got into some kind of mischief." Rachel sighs. They all start to head towards the lobby. As they walk Tsubaki spots Kagura with his ear at a door. Curiosity takes the better of them as Makoto walks up to him "What the hell are you doing?" Kagura puts his finger over his lips signaling her to shush.

"Ok so what's going on?" Jin whispers.

"Just listen." Kagura says as they all put their ears to the door.

"It's been a while hasn't it?" a familiar gruff voice says. "Is that brother!?" Saya asks in shock. Kagura nods as another voice was heard. "I know, that's why I'm asking you to do this."

"That's a woman's voice!" Celica says as they hear Ragna say "So this is the first thing you ask when we see each other after so many years?"

"Yes, now let's see if you still got it." The unfamiliar voice says. Their eyes widen as they start to hear grunting. "Damn, your really tight. I've really gotta loosen you up." Ragna says. Kagura's jaw drops "Hold on "tight"? "Loosen"? What's going on in there?"

"I'd like to ask you that. What the hell is going on?" Jin asks as Kagura says "Well I was gonna look for Ragna. But before I made it to the door he walks in with a smoking hot girl. She had everything breasts, ass and…"

"Get to the point."

"Well he walked in with that girl and then you all showed up." Kagura says as they hear more grunting noises. "Am I being too rough?"

"You can do it rougher if you want…feels great..." The unfamiliar voice says.

"Are you sure?" they heard Ragna ask.

"Yes I'm sure. Now go ahead and do what you gotta do. Also you can go a little further up." The unfamiliar voice says. "Ok." They hear more grunting noises and also a slight moan come from the room "That's what I'm talking about... You really haven't lost your edge."

"Yeah I see you really needed this." They heard the girl chuckle a bit "Yeah you could say that." The girl moans louder as Ragna says "Keep it down or others will hear us."

"Sorry about that." The woman says. They hear softer moan come from her. Shock took Rachel's face as she leans closer to the door "What on earth are they doing in there!?"

"Ok your turn." The woman says. "Are you sure you can do it? Last time you were way too rough." The woman laughs "Don't worry I got it this time. You seem a little stiff, so how about I help you." Moans started to emanate from the room. "Oh wow, your really stiff. Seems like you needed to let go as well."

"Yeah, but damn you've gotten really good at this." Ragna says as the woman says in a prideful voice "Well I would expect to improve after all this time. Now just relax and I'll take care of you this time."

"You can do it a bit faster if you want." Ragna says "Alright then. But I gotta warn you, I'm pretty strong."

"You don't have to tell me." all their faces start to turn red, moans and groans were heard from the room. "Damn it all to hell Ragna! You come home with a freaking super model and your already banging her!?" Kagura says in disbelief.

With that Rachel, Saya, Celica and Kokonoe all get up, a murderous aura surrounding them. They all take a step back as Kokonoe kicks the door down "What the fuck is going on in here!?" They look to see Ragna lying on his stomach with a woman's hands on his back. The two look up as the woman asks "Who the hell are you? And what are you doing in my room?"

"Saya, Rachel, Kokonoe even you Celica? What are you all doing here?" Ragna looks behind them and sees Jin, Tsubaki, Makoto, Kagura and Noel come in. He scratches his head "So mind explaining why you guys just kicked the door down?"

"We want to know who this is and what you two were doing in here." Saya says "She was giving me a massage and her name is Bullet. She's an old friend of mine that I happened to see in town."

The woman, Bullet was a tan skinned matured woman who wore a black jacket with a gold badge on her chest and hyper low rise pants and a short belly shirt as the top of the shirt was open showing her large cleavage. She had white hair and a scar across her face. They all face palmed as Makoto says "You were just giving her...a massage?"

"Yeah that's all. While we talked she happened to stay at the same hotel as us so we came here together and she asked me to give her a massage." Ragna rubs his temples and sighs.

"Oh ok, thank god that's all that was!" Celica wipes her forehead. Ragna raises a brow "What the hell do you think it was huh?" Celica blushes "Nothing! I was just curious so I came to find you."

"So to find me you had to kick a door down?" Ragna asks.

"Irrelevant." Kokonoe says.

"Well anyway Ragna, I guess this is goodnight." Bullet hugs him as he returns the hug "Alright goodnight." They all walk out the room as Ragna groans "Ok so what the hell was that for?"

"Don't focus on it too much Ragna. Just forget about it." Makoto says as Ragna sighs. "Alright I'm heading up to my room. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

They all go to their separate rooms as Rachel and Ragna step into their room. He goes to the bed on the right as Rachel takes the left. Ragna lays in bed trying to sleep while Rachel was still wide awake just thinking about what Jubei said. She shakes her head and says to herself "No that is indecent! Why would one such as I stoop so low?" She sighs and looks over her shoulders to see Ragna still awake. Rachel turns her body towards him "Ragna, may I ask you something?"

"Sure, go ahead rabbit." Ragna notices the change in her voice. He was curious because Rachel's tone sounded very serious. He turns his head to her "Do you…hate me Ragna?" Ragna's eyes shoot open. He sits back up "Ok… Where the hell did that come from?"

"Just answer the question." Ragna sighs "But do you mind telling me what brought this up? You've never asked me a question this random before."

"I asked because I just get that feeling from you." Rachel says. Ragna's eyes widen as he listens to her. Wait is she sad right now? No it can't be that. "I ask because it seems you look at me as nothing but a hindrance. If so it would be best for me to just leave you alone." As she says that Ragna feels like his heart just stopped 'She's the one that starts it and she's making me feel guilty? How do woman fucking do that!?' Ragna thinks to himself.

"So you do despise me. It's alright, I saw that coming a mile away Ragna." Rachel says as she turns back around. The atmosphere in the room became heavy. "No Rachel I don't hate you." he lays back down and puts his hands behind his head and looks up at the ceiling. "To be honest, all you do is piss me off and call me out on every little thing I do. It's so damn irritating that a just want to smash my head into a wall."

"I see…"

"But, even with all that. I can't see myself hating you." Ragna says as Rachel's eyes widen. "I don't know why, it's just that maybe because of how you helped me and gave me a place to stay for a while until I was ready to go with my master or that I can talk to you about pretty much anything. Even though your annoying you give some really helpful advice."

"Ragna… Thank you." Rachel smiles.

Ragna's face turns red as he thinks to himself 'Did she just thank me? The hell is going on with her?' as he turns around to face away from Rachel he thinks to himself 'Ok this got awkward.'

'You say that now. But you will soon see that I really am a terrible, selfish person.' Rachel thinks to herself as sleep finally takes her away.

* * *

"So Tsubaki what are you gonna do about Jin?" Makoto asks.

"Jin? What about him?" Tsubaki says as Makoto smirks "We're in the city made for tourism and I bet it has a lot of quiet romantic spots." Tsubaki's face turns red as she says "Why would I want that!?"

Makoto nudges at her arm and says "This is the perfect chance to tell Jin how you feel! Don't miss it!" Noel nods and says "You can do it Tsubaki! I know you can!"

"But I don't like him like that! I mean I wouldn't mind dating him but…" Tsubaki starts as Noel and Makoto say in unison "But?"

"I just don't want to make it awkward between us. What if he says no, I just don't know how to handle it." Tsubaki says "So you'd rather not try? Tsubaki you have to ask before someone else takes him and I know you don't want that."

"Of course I don't want that! But I don't know what to do." Tsubaki groans. Makoto and Noel walk up to her "Don't worry Tsubaki! We'll handle that part!" she raises a brow as Makoto smirks "We'll keep the others distracted while you two have fun."

"But, I don't want to cause trouble for you two." Makoto smiles and pats her on the back "Don't you worry! Noellers and I got this. But you need to ask him about it tomorrow and we'll handle the rest." Noel nods. Tsubaki saw their was no real reason to say no. She sighs and decides to give them the benefit of the doubt "Ok, I leave it in your hands guys. Thank you."

"No need to thank us! We're friends! Of course we'd want to help you!" Noel says as Makoto nods in agreement "Ok, get your rest for tomorrow Tsubaki! I'll be going now."

"Good night Makoto!" Noel says.

"Sleep well." Tsubaki says as Makoto waves and walks out.

Morning comes as they all go downstairs to the lobby, even Bullet was there with them. "So how was your sleep?" Ragna asks.

"It was so comfy! I slept like a log." Celica smiles.

Tsubaki, Noel and Makoto walk into the lobby and spot Jin. Makoto smiles and nudges Tsubaki's shoulders "Come on Tsubaki. Now's your chance!"

"I don't know if I can do this. I'm way too scared right now." Makoto sighs and calls Jin over. He turns and walks over to them "What happened?"

"Well it's not me, it's Tsubaki." Makoto says as Jin face lights up in worry "Tsubaki!? What happened, are you ok!?"

"No nothings wrong with her. She just wants to ask you something." Noel says. "Oh. Well what is it Tsubaki?" Jin asks.

"W-Well you see Jin…I…" Tsubaki stutters as she clenches her fist. She summons all her courage and looks him dead in the eye "Jin! I was going to walk around the city and I was wondering if you wanted to come with me!"

"Oh really? Alright I'll come with you." Jin says as Tsubaki's face fills with joy "Really!?"

"Yes really." Jin says.

"Alright then. We'll go wander around while you two have some fun." Makoto and Noel walk over to the rest of them as Jin asks "So, we aren't all going together?"

"No Jin." Tsubaki cheeks turn pink as she says softly "I want to walk around. With just the two of us, alone." His face turns red as he says surprised "O-Oh that's what you…? Um...ok then." They both stand there silent, neither of them had the will to speak. Makoto stares at the two of them and gives her a thumbs up "Alright Tsubaki, the rest is up to you."

"So um, Bullet! Have you ever came here before?" Noel asks.

"Yeah I have. Only because I needed to go through here to get something." Bullet says.

"Perfect! Do you know any good spots?" Makoto asks as Bullet nods her head. They all walk out, leaving Jin and Tsubaki alone in the lobby. Jin clears his throat "Ok Tsubaki, so where do you want to go?"

"I just want to walk around and look at the city. If you don't mind let's just shop around." Tsubaki suggests.

"Ok then." The two walk out. Unknown to them Jubei was watching them in the distance. With a proud nod he says " Nice work Jin. Take her around town and show her a good time."

"Your definition of a "good time" is a little different from a normal persons Jubei." The cat looks behind him and sees Nine walking towards him. He smiles "You know Nine, I still didn't finish what I started with ya yesterday." Nine's face turns red "Everyday we don't have too—" before she finished Jubei picks her up in his arms. Amazed Nine says "For someone so small, your still really strong."

"What do you expect? Now I reckon I'll finish what I started now." Jubei says as he starts to carry her to their room. "Wait what!? Not now, are you kidding me!?"

"Nope."

* * *

Jin and Tsubaki walk around town and visit store after store to see what they have. As Tsubaki remembers something her eyes begin to sparkle "Jin! I know where I want to go!"

"Well then, lead the way." Jin says as Tsubaki runs off. He sighs and runs after her. Unknown to them a man was watching them in the distance. "It is faint, but I do sense the Power Of Order coming from that man." He chuckles to himself "I think further examination is in order." He turns around as his cape flutters in the wind.

Tsubaki finally stops as Jin catches up to her. He looks at the store and sighs "Really…" the store read "Kazamotsu chocolate delicacies" as Tsubaki nods "Yep! I walked passed here with you all and I was gonna buy but…"

"Tsubaki, like I've told you before, too much chocolate is not good for you." Jin says in a stern voice as Tsubaki pouts. Jin sighs, his expression softens a bit "But just this once I'll let you eat some." her face fills with joy. She runs in the store and begins a shopping spree.

After shopping for what felt like hours and buying chocolate after chocolate they finally walk out the store. Tsubaki was smiling wide and was jumping for joy. Jin on the other hand had to hold four heavy bags of chocolate. He looks at her and groans "I know I said some, not the entire store Tsubaki."

"Sorry I couldn't help myself!" Tsubaki giggles.

"You only eat two a day." Jin says sternly.

"What!?" Tsubaki felt her whole world just collapsed around her. "Too much is no good. These bags weigh at least twenty pounds each." Tsubaki pouts "Fine. I'll only have eight a day."

"What…?" Jin says in disbelief. He sighs and thinks to himself 'This is what I get for allowing her to eat chocolate.' He looks at Tsubaki as he sees her smiling 'But if this makes her happy, then I'll let it slide just this once.'

"Hey Jin, theirs another place I want to go to. I hear it has a great view of the sunset." Tsubaki says.

"Ok then. Lets go." as they walk Tsubaki thinks to herself on what that place is. It's actually a well know place where lovers share their feelings. The spot was serene and has a beautiful view of the sunset. The perfect spot for the two of them. 'Ok Tsubaki! This is the moment of truth!'

They walk out the crowded streets on to a quiet pathway as the light posts start to come on. They make their way to the end of the walkway and see themselves on the edge of Kazumotsu. They walk up to the railing and lean against it. "It really is a beautiful sight to see." Jin says.

"Yes, it really is." She looks at Jin and starts to blush. He feels someone staring at him and looks to see Tsubaki drilling holes into his skull. Her face was a bit red as Jin asks in concern "Are you alright?"

"Y-Yes I'm fine!" she looks back at the sunset. "You know, I'm glad you told me about this place. It has a very calm and quiet atmosphere. You can just stand here and think without bother."

"Yeah." Tsubaki turns to him "J-Jin! Theirs something I've been meaning to tell you." Jin turns to her and asks in a curious tone "You want to tell me something? What is it?" she takes a breath "Well, I wanted to thank you."

"Thank?" Tsubaki nods "Yes, you took the time out of your day to walk around with me. You even bought me all this! I just…wanted to thank you." Her face turns red as Jin feels his face get hotter 'She really is…' he finds himself moving his hand up to her cheek as he gently caresses it which causes her to blush even harder "You know Tsubaki, you really are beautiful." She feels her face getting hotter "Jin!"

"Yeah?" she gulps and continues "I just wanted to say something. It's something I've been holding back for a long time!" she looks up at him and moves closer to him. Jin cheeks start to turn red as he thinks to himself 'No way! Is she…!?'

'Come on Tsubaki do it!' she takes a heavy breath and looks him dead in the eye "Jin, I've known you for a very long time and ever since I met you their was something I've always wanted to tell you. Now I think I can do it."

"Tsubaki…" she gently grabs his hands "Jin I wanted to tell that I've always—" before she could finish Jin picks her up and jumps as a giant metal hand smashes the ground. "Tsubaki are you hurt!?" Jin asks as he lands on the floor with Tsubaki still in his arms. She shakes head "No, I'm ok Jin." He sighs in relief and looks to see a giant doll. "What the hell is that?" he let's go of Tsubaki. She stares at the doll as a bit of worry washes over her "I don't know. But I really don't like this."

"So you were actually able to dodge that?" an unfamiliar voice says. They look to see a man with blond hair, white pants, a purple cape and yellow mask walk out. "As I expected from a disciple of Jubei. I see he trained you well, Power of Order."

"Power of what?" Jin was confused as he stares at the mysterious man. He feels a chill run down his spine as he feels the man looking straight at him. 'Who the hell is this guy!? It feels like he's looking right through me.'

"It is faint, but I sense the Power of Order within you. Maybe it just runs in the family." He snickers and snaps his fingers. The doll looks at Jin, ready to strike at a moments notices "I shall observe this for myself." Jin puts his hand out in front of Tsubaki "Stay behind me! I'm getting a really bad vibe from him."

"Yeah, it's like he's looking into my soul. What's wrong with his eyes?" Tsubaki feels her legs starting to tremble just by looking at him. Jin raises his hand, an icy mist forms around his palm. From the mist a sword sheathed in a blue sheath appears. "Yukianasa activate!" Jin grabs the sword and unsheathes the blade and points it towards the man.

"Ignis. Fight him." The man says as the doll rushes towards him. It swings it's massive hand downwards as Jin blocks the attack with his sheath and strikes upwards with his sword. It grazes the dolls chest a bit. The doll jumps back and Jin runs after it. As the man observes them fight he smirks "Yes, interesting, very interesting. That is indeed the Power of Order."

As Tsubaki watches she thinks to herself 'If that mans controlling that doll. Then…!' She grits her teeth "Izayoi!" a long red dagger appears in her right hand and a book-like shield in her left. She rushes towards the masked puppeteer and thrusts her blade only to be blocked by a giant green mechanical hand. He looks towards Tsubaki and smirks "I see you poses it as well." He starts to walk towards her as her feet start to tremble "Those eyes…" her voice started tremble. She backs up a couple steps only to fall down.

"Ah the Sealed weapon Izayoi. Also known as the Anti-Observer weapon, interesting." Jin looks towards Tsubaki to see the him walking towards her. "Tsubaki!" Jin yells and rushes to her. Before the masked man got closer a massive wall of ice appeared between the two.

"Are you ok Tsubaki!?" Jin asks as Tsubaki nods her head. "Hmph. Ignis." the doll charges towards them and smashes the ice wall Jin put up. "Tsubaki hold on to me!" Jin wraps an arm around Tsubaki and holds her tight as she puts her arms around his neck. He stabs his sword into the ground as a massive pillar of ice erupts underneath them, launching them in the other direction.

The masked man watches them and chuckles "That was quiet entertaining. I got some valuable data from them." He begins to stroke his beard "So they poses the Power Of Order as well." He turns around as his cape flutters in the wind. He snaps his fingers as the doll disappears into a magic circle. The man chuckles "You have made some interesting allies, Rachel Alucard."

The two keep running as they reach a crowded street. They look behind them as they see the man wasn't following them. Tsubaki still gasping for air asks "Who was that man?"

"I don't know. But I have a feeling that Rachel might know. Let's go back to the hotel, they should be there by now." Jin says as Tsubaki nods. They start to run towards to the hotel as Tsubaki thinks back to that strange man 'His eyes… It's like he was looking right at my soul.'

They make it back as they see everyone walk into through the door. They bolt after them as they come barging through the door as Noel jumps in surprise. "Jin the hell was…?" Ragna started as he looks to see Jin have some injuries on him. "Jin those injuries!? What happened!?" Ragna asks in concern.

"I would love to answer that brother. But even I don't know." Jin walks to Rachel "But I get the feeling you do."

"You have a question for me?" Rachel asks curiously as Tsubaki walks up to her "Yes. We were just attacked by a weird man wearing a mask and a doll and we were wondering if you know them."

"What if I do?" anger takes over Jin "Cut the crap and just answer the question!" Kagura places a hand on his shoulder "Jin, calm down alright." he takes a few deep breathes and finally starts to calm down a little. "So, do you know him?" Jin asks in a more relaxed tone. Rachel nods "Yes I do. The person who mostly likely attacked you was Relius Clover."

"That name…" Noel says to herself as she feels her entire skin start to crawl.

"Relius…Clover…" Fear washed over her just by hearing that name. Saya's body began to shake as she repeated the name in her head 'Relius...Clover...'

"Hold on Izanami told us about him." Kagura recalls the conversation between them and the master unit. He remembers them telling them to beware of him. "So that's Relius Clover?" Tsubaki was still a little shaken by that man. His eyes weren't ordinary and his presence was a bit sickening to say the least. "I want to know why he attacked us and I have a feeling this Power of Order or whatever he was talking about is the cause." Jin says.

"The Power of Order? I see." Rachel says "So you DO know something." she nods her head "Yes I do. It seems like he sensed the Power of Order from you and knowing him wanted to see it for himself."

"That's great and all, but what the hell is the Power of Order?" Jin asks as Rachel says "You could say it's the force that keeps this world in balance."

"The world…in balance…?" Tsubaki was a bit confused from that answer as was Jin. "What do you mean by balance?"

"Yes, this world, when out of balance or led astray, needs something to tip the scales. That would be the Power of Order." Rachel says.

"I didn't get that at all." Ragna scratches his head. "It's not something for you to understand. It's for Jin to understand. Besides even if I gave you the textbook definition of the word you still wouldn't understand it." Ragna's eye twitches as a vein pops out on his forehead "You know rabbit I'm getting sick of your smart ass!"

"Now is not the time for a lovers quarrel. Let's just hear her out for now Ragna." Kagura says as Ragna sighs "Alright fine damn it. I guess your right..." Kagura smiles as Ragna realizes what he said. a vein pops up on his forehead "This isn't a lovers quarrel!" he says in a more irritated tone.

"Rachel I also have a question." Tsubaki says.

"Speak your query." Rachel says.

"That man called my weapon the "Anti-Observer weapon". Does that mean anything?" Tsubaki asks.

"It seems he said quite a bit in your little scuffle." Rachel continues "Yes it does mean something. Your weapon is very unique to the rest of the nox nyctores or even grimoires. It has the power to slay those that exist outside of logic."

"Outside of logic? What's that mean? You mentioned that before." Jin recalls their conversation back at her house. "They are beings that exist outside the natural laws of this world."

"Um, you mind clarifying that?" Saya asks. "Like Izanami and the Master unit: Amaterasu."

"Alright so what makes the weapon so different from the others?" Makoto asks. "Ok I'll say this as simply as I can. The Izayoi has the ability to eliminate beings of higher stature. It can kill those who normally can't be killed."

"So the weapon Tsubaki uses has the power to kill a god?" Kokonoe asks as Rachel nods her head.

"Holy shit Tsubaki! I didn't your weapon was that badass ability." Makoto says. Rachel shakes her head "But in it's present state it's no more than a regular weapon."

"Present state? What's that mean?" Tsubaki asks. "We will discuss that later." As Bullet stares confused she asks "What's an Amaterasu?"

"Oh shit! Oops!" Ragna curses, realizing Bullet heard the whole conversation. "No one special, just Noel's dog!"

"Also what the hell is an "Anti-Observer weapon"? Also did you say the power to kill god and Power of Order?" she asks.

'Ah crap! We got so caught up we forgot she was here!' Kagura thinks to himself as Rachel says "Do not fret. It is nothing you should worry about."

"Um, ok…" Ragna puts his hand on her shoulder "Don't worry Bullet. Just do me a favor and forget what you hear alright." Bullet sighs "Ok Ragna. You sound serious so I'll take your word for it."

"Thanks, I appreciate it." Ragna continues "Oh yeah, so how about you tell me what you've been up to these past couple years." As they walk off Kagura sighs "He played that off well. Saves us the trouble.

"Yeah it really does." Kokonoe says as they see the two walk off. Kagura looks at them walk and shrugs "Sooo…anyone else interested?"

They turn the corner as they see a bench in the hallway as the two sit down. "So, what's been happening?" Ragna asks as he looks at her badge "What, you joined some special forces team?" Bullet sighs "Well, I used to be on one." Ragna raises a brow "You "used to"? What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'll start from the beginning." Bullet starts "After you and Jubei dropped me off in that camp a special forces captain saw me and decided to recruit me. He trained me in combat and even gave me an armagus for use."

"Really? Damn, sounds like a great guy." Bullet smiles "Yeah. He was a hell of a guy. He was strong and courageous. He could be strict, but also kind. He was like the perfect father." her expression changes to a sadder one as she continues "But like the saying goes, all good things must come to an end."

"So what happened? Are telling me he…" Ragna started as Bullet nods her head "Yes, he's dead now."

"How did he die?" Ragna asks.

"It was about seven years ago. My captain said it was too dangerous so I couldn't go."

"Do you know what the mission was about?" Ragna asks. Bullet nods her head "Yes, it was to find something known as a prime field device." he raises a brow "What's a prime field device?" Bullet shakes her head "I have no idea myself. They say the mission was a success, but otherwise frok that thier aren't any records of that mission."

"Oh, well continue then. What happened during the mission to retrieve the prime field whatever it's called?" Ragna says as Bullet clenches her fist "My whole team, even my captain was killed."

"What!? Do you know how?" Bullet nods "Yes I do. They were killed by Azrael." Ragna's eyes shoot open. "Hold the hell up! You mean the mad dog of sector seven!? That Azrael!?"

"Yes, the one and only. When the other units went to check on them they found that their bodies were broken some were even twisted around." Bullet says as Ragna's face turns into that of disgust "I heard that he turns an ordinary battle into a bloodbath, but that's just ridiculous."

"My team…no, my families bodies were in shambles. They couldn't even identify some of them!" Bullet says as anger started to grab a hold of her. "So I've been hunting the mad dog ever since."

"Your actually looking for that maniac!? Bullet, that's too dangerous!" Ragna says in worry. The woman looks down to the floor "I know it is. It's down right idiotic to think I can go against that monster." She clenches her fist tighter "But I have to avenge them! I need to have that bastard pay for what he's done! How can I live with myself knowing he's still out there!"

'I see, so she's like me...' Ragna sighs and says in a soft voice "Bullet please be careful. I don't want the next time I see you I find you is in a body bag." Bullet face fills with shock "Are you actually worried about me Ragna?"

"Of course I am! I don't want to see you hurt Bullet, your important to me." Bullet smiles "Don't worry Ragna, I'll be careful. Thanks for worrying about me."

"What do you mean "thanks"? I'm stressin out over here." Ragna says as Bullet laughs. They both get up as she wraps her arms around him "Ragna, don't do anything stupid. Just like you, I don't want to see you in any trouble. I want the next time I see you your alive."

"Why you sayin that Bullet?" Ragna asks. "I'm not sure. But I feel like you've got yourself into something really dangerous. Just please stay alive." She hugs him tighter and continues with a much softer tone of voice "To be honest, your all I have left. I don't know what I'd do if you left me too."

Ragna's eyes widen as he wraps his arms around her "Don't worry Bullet, I'll be ok. Just make sure you stay alive for me." She chuckles "You know, it's been a while since I've talked to you like this Ragna. Remember when I always used to argue with you?" he chuckles "Yeah, I remember alright. We always used to bitch at each other. Always fighting over some stupid crap. Funny thing is, you always started it."

"Yeah, I guess I was a really annoying ass girl back in the day." Bullet chuckles.

"Damn right!" Ragna says "Just promise me you'll watch yourself."

"I will." Bullet let's go of him. "Well I'll be leaving tomorrow morning. I don't know when I'll see you again but it was nice talking to you."

"Likewise." Ragna smiles.

"Yeah, but it's a damn shame I couldn't try that cooking of yours. I really wanted some of your delicious food." Bullet says "Well the next time we see each other I'll make you something."

"You better keep your word. I'll be waiting for that Ragna." Bullet goes closer to him and gives him a peck on his cheek. "I'll see you around Ragna."

"See you." Ragna waves goodbye to her as she walks off. He smile turned into a look of worry "Bullet…don't you do anything stupid." Ragna walks in the opposite direction and hears movement around the corner. He groans and turns to see them all cooped up in the corner "Are you fucking serious?"

"Sorry got curious man." Kagura shrugs. He stands up and throws his arm around his shoulder "I see your quite the lady killer my friend."

"Bullet and I are just friends asshole. The hell you think your doing stalking me?" Ragna groans. "Were sorry Ragna! We just got interested." Noel says. Ragna feels all the anger leave him as he sighs "Alright fine."

"Maybe we should use Noel as a scape goat with Ragna all the time. He can never stay mad at her for more than two seconds." Kokonoe says.

"Shut up." Ragna groans.

* * *

The masked man walks down a dark hall as he sees a man in a black suit and hat leaning against the wall. He casually passes the man as he groans "Ah come on, don't just ignore me like that."

"I have no time for your antics Terumi. I need to get back to my work." Terumi shrugs "Man your always such a party pooper. So Relius where did you disappear too?" he asks "I went to go confirm that suspicion you had. It seems like you were right."

As they continue to walk down the dark hall the masked man presses a button as an elevator comes down. They step into the elevator as he presses a red button on one of the selections. The elevator takes them further than the bottom floor as it starts to go underground. "So you really went to look at something I said? I didn't know you cared so much Relius. I'm touched."

"What you said peaked my interest." Relius says as Terumi sighs "You really are one hell of a party pooper." The elevator stops as the two get out and continue to walk straight. They keep walking until they reach to a room with a giant cauldron like structure in the floor. Terumi smiles "I see the re-smelting is going smoothly."

"Yes it is. The reading for number 13 is much greater than I would've ever believed." Relius says as Terumi laughs "Ah when Rags sees this he's gonna shit himself." Relius continues to walk "Well if you have no business here than leave Terumi."

"Ah come on Relius. I thought we were friends, don't be so cold." Terumi groans "Oh you little…" he sighs and follows behind "I also thought you might want to hear this but I couldn't find you. So I guess now is a good time as any."

"Now what?" Relius asked in an annoyed voice.

"I thought you might want to know about your lost projects." Terumi says.

"Why should I care about failures? My only concern for any product is perfection." Relius says as Terumi smirks "Even though its number 10 and 12?" Relius stops in his tracks "I thought they were destroyed."

"Well so did I. It seems like they're still alive and kicking." Terumi says as Relius smirks "Oh really now?" as he continues to walk Terumi says "Also I felt something strange with the 12th prime field device."

"Something strange?"

"It's like she has a new personality. Almost like she's a whole new person." Relius smirks "Well that's something I must look into. For a soul to create a new persona is quite a rare sight to behold. But for now I must focus on the 13th prime field."

"Alright then I'll leave you to it. Don't want to get in your way." Terumi turns and walks away. As he walks he says to himself "I have not one pain in the ass to deal with but three! Power of Order my ass! Maybe I should have them bow out before they become a problem." As he continues to walk he sighs "Oh there is just so much to do. It seems the master unit is on the move if that annoying bitch Izanami is here." Terumi chuckles as a wicked smile comes across his face "Maybe I can use the 12th prime field to my advantage. She was an unfinished product. If I can smelt her again in the form of Kusanagi then…"

Terumi licks his lips "That's sounds interesting. All the souls used to smelt that would cause absolute deviation to the world's balance. With the balance shifted the master unit will have no choice but to intervene. With that, the son of a bitch would be closer to me and with that I'll finally kill it!" Terumi starts to chuckle "It's about time to raise some hell in this shit hole! Hehehe… Hahahaha… HAHAHAHAHA! I hope your ready for me!" a wicked smile comes across his face he says with excitement in his voice "Noel Vermillion!"

Relius Clover stares at the numbers on the monitor and sighs. Even he has limits and Terumi was trying his patience. He couldn't work with him and his constant talking as he would lose his concentration. It was like an itch you could never scratch, always there just to annoy you. "It seems I will need some assistance." He turns off the monitor and walks away to the elevator.

He rides it all the way up to the main office. He walks over to the main desk as the man salutes him "What is it you require Colonel Relius?"

"I need an arsmagus vessel to talk me to Kagutsuchi." He nods as the man picks up a phone at the desk and dials a number. He starts talking and asks for a ship. He hangs up the phone "Yes we have a personal arsmagus carrier ready for you sir." Relius walks away as the man salutes him. He heads over to the docks to see a small arsmagus carrier waiting for him with two men standing out in front. He walks by them as they salute him and follow him in. He takes a seat as the carrier takes off.

"If my information is correct she should be living in orient town." A former scientist of Sector Seven and one of professor Celia's apprentices "Litchi Faye Ling."

* * *

"Achoo!" the woman sneezes as a young girl walks up to her "Doctor, are you catching a cold?" she shakes her head "No Linhua I'm ok." This woman's name was Litchi Faye Ling. A local doctor in Orient town in Kagutsuchi. The girl next to her was Linhua her assistant. Litchi used to be a scientist for Sector Seven until she quit after a certain incident. "Doctor, someone is here to see you."

Litchi walks to the door to see a man with an X shaped scar on his face. He had on green pants and green sleeves that you wouldn't even call a shirt. It showed his well toned body and muscles as Litchi smiles "Hello Bang. It's nice too see you."

"Ah my beloved Miss Litchi. I was passing through and just couldn't resist coming to see you. How have you been?" Bang asks.

"I've been alright. How about you? It's been a while since you last came through here. I haven't seen you for a bit so I was kind of worried." Bang's face turned as pale as a ghost as he collapsed on his knees "Miss Litchi! Please forgive me!"

Litchi started to panic "What happened!? Are you ok!?" he shakes his head "I let my beloved worry about me. I have caused you great misfortune and headache! Please forgive me!"

The doctor was confused as Linhua looked just as confused as she was. He was always an odd one, even here in Kagutsuchi. Always shouting and making noise, but in the end he was a good man. He was the one that saved her when her home in Ikaruga was burning to the ground.

Unfortunately her parents weren't so lucky so Bang was kind of like a father figure to her and a fellow Ikaruga civil war survivor like her. "Um…don't worry about it. It's alright as long as your ok Bang." The man's face lit up with joy. He quickly grabs her hand "Miss Litchi, you are far too kind. I shall follow you to the ends of the earth my beloved!"

"Um…thanks…?" he quickly stands up "Now I shall take my leave. My people need me back in Ronnin Gai and I can't keep them waiting. I shall see you soon my beloved." He walks out the door and disappears from sight. Linhua and Litchi were always amazed at how he could do that. Everytime he did they would never stop being impressed.

"Do you think he could teach me how to do that?" Linhua asked.

"I don't know maybe." She closes the door and walks back into the clinic. She starts to feel dizzy as she starts to wobble from side to side. 'The effects of the boundary are still…' she breathes as she starts to come back under control. Linhua comes up to her "We have another one. But he's not a patient."

Litchi walks to the door as her eyes shoot open. "Professor Relius…?" he bows "It is a pleasure."

"Linhua go back inside." Litchi says in a rather serious tone. Linhua's never heard her sound like this. She nods and goes in. "What do you want from me?"

"You don't need to look so fierce. I come asking for your assistance." She grits her teeth "For what?"

"I am tempering a Murakumo and I would like your assistance."

"No." She says bluntly. "Then how about we make a little deal."

"Nothing you say can make me work with you again. It's your fault that Roy is…!"

"Your liquid seither theory." Litchi gasped as he continues "It is plausible but you are still missing some very important aspects."

"Get out of my sight."

"So you don't want to save him?" her eyes shoot open "What do you mean by that!?" he smiles "What if I said there is a way to restore him back to the way he was before."

"What are you…saying…?" he chuckles "Well I'll be waiting at the Kagutsuchi docks for you. Don't keep me waiting to long." He turns and walks away leaving Litchi in the walkway baffled. 'Can I really save him?' she wonders. The doctor turns around to see Linhua's head poking out of the side. She sighs and walks over to her to see her about to cry "Doctor…"

"Linhua…" she wraps her arms around her. Litchi told Linhua everything that happened to her when she was at Sector Seven. As she overheard the conversation she grew scared that Litchi would leave her. She didn't want to be alone again. Her family was taken from her in the Ikaruga civil war and Litchi had been like a mother to her. If she left it would be like losing another piece of herself.

The day went on as Litchi tucked Linhua in for the night. "Linhua, please forgive me. I need to repent for the sins I've committed." Litchi leaves a note on the table and grabs a long red, white and black pole. She gently caresses the girls cheek as a single tear falls down her face. Litchi bites her lip and quietly closes the door. She makes her way to the port and arrives to see Relius Clover waiting for her "So are you ready to depart now?" she nods her head "You had me waiting here longer than expected."

"Let's go already enough small talk." She said coldly as the two walk onto the arsmagus vessel. As they depart Litchi looks to the city she called home "Bang…please watch over her."

* * *

A boy with blond hair wearing huge glasses and blue eyes walks off the monorail. A large automaton walks behind him as he looks around. "So this is how much Ikaruga has grown since I last came here. It's pretty nice, ain't it sis?" he looks towards the large doll as and nods "I know, I know we'll get something to eat soon, but right now we need to find that man.

The two begin to walk as the boy smiles wide "I'll finally get my revenge on you for what you did father."

 **Alright the chapters done. As always leave a review and your opinions on what I should work on or do next. A heads up the next few chapters might be character introduction and development chapters. So the story might be slowed a bit, probably not though, still kinda thinking about it. Anyways like always criticism is highly appreciated. By the preview I think you can all guess who the main focus of the next chapter is. Anyway see ya! Here the preview for the next chapter:**

 **Rachel- Not again…!**

 **Nine- Rachel your destroying yourself. If this keeps up…**

 **Valkenhayn- Madam Rachel! Are you ok!?**

 **Ragna- Still I am worried, she seemed off…**

 **Gii- P-Princess what is this…**

 **Makoto- Holy…shit…**

 **Rachel- I will not follow in that woman's footsteps. No matter what!**

 **Ragna- Rachel…**

 **Next chapter 11: A vampires vendetta**


	11. Chapter 11: A vampires vendetta

**Noel: Are you ok Ragna?**

 **Ragna: Oh yeah I'm fine. Just thinking about Bullet.**

 **Kagura: Then maybe you should've taken a picture of her.**

 **Ragna: Not like that! Shit…**

 **Rachel: Well we are not here to lose track we have a job to do.**

 **Saya: We know…but everytime we try we always lose track.**

 **Celica: You know she's right. But let's just hurry before that happens.**

 **Jin: Alright. So basically we meet a girl named Bullet and a masked man named Relius Clover.**

 **Tsubaki: Just thinking about him makes my body shiver.**

 **Saya: Yeah…**

 **Relius: You called?**

 **Makoto: What!?**

 **Jin: Why are you here!?**

 **Relius: I was kicked out by Terumi.**

 **Celica: He…**

 **Ragna: Kicked you out…?**

 **Saya: Why?**

 **Relius: He said he had a "booty call". When I went back the last time I found eight dead bodies. He laughed when I said eight.**

 **Jin: He laughed?**

 **Ragna: Why did he—Oh…**

 **Kagura: So he… Impressive…**

 **Makoto: What!? The hell do you mean impressive!?**

 **Kagura: Well he fucked them so hard they died. So can you tell me how?**

 **Relius: Ah yes…he did explain what he did. Apparently he sho—**

 **Tsubaki: Stop STOP!**

 **Rachel: My word…that is sickening. Ah yes speaking of introducing I believe we have a few more additions.**

 **Tsubaki: Yeah. A vigilante named Carl and Litchi right?**

 **Saya: Oh! Speaking of bounty hunters, brother I think you should be a bounty hunter!**

 **Ragna: What…why?**

 **Saya: It would be so perfect for you. I can see it now… You would look so cool!**

 **Kagura: I can show him the ropes. I'm a great influence to show him a good way to get customers.**

 **Makoto: Hell no. I don't want Ragna turning out like you.**

 **Tsubaki: I second that.**

 **Kagura: Damn…am I the least influential of the group?**

 **Ragna: No you're not…**

 ***hangs his head down and goes to the corner***

 **Ragna: The least influential of the group is the person's opinions who is completely ignored even though the topics based on him…**

 **Jin: Oh…**

 **Saya: Oops sorry brother! Please we didn't mean it!**

 **Noel: We're sorry Ragna!**

 **Celica: Please cheer up!**

 **Kagura: Yeah come on man don't look like that.**

 ***he sighs***

 **Ragna: Just start the fucking chapter…**

 **Chapter 11: A vampires vendetta**

It was a cloudless night, no stars shined in the sky as the only gleam was from the luminous moon shining down from the great empyrean. In the dead of night two people were walking through a bushy path; one was a woman young woman with long blond hair and the other was a small child with blond hair tied in pig tails by two black ribbons.

The child tripped on a branch and fell down, hissing her teeth from the hard collision with he ground. Though she was in pain, the woman didn't seem to care and just clicked her teeth in annoyance. "Hurry up already! Damn it you waste so much time!"

The girl stands up and starts to walk again. They continue until they reach a rather large city, lights and noise from the streets illuminating the darkness. "Amazing… I have never been here before."

"It is because you never deserved to come here and you still don't now." The woman snarled and walked off. The girl remained silent and continued on, the two making it into the city. The two walked through the vibrant city as the girl looked up to their destination; a large castle at the top of a hill.

"So that is where the dukes are?" The pigtail muttered to herself. Her attention turned to the passing people waving to them. The girl smiled back waved to them, but was soon reprimanded by the older woman.

"Rachel." The woman said in a stern voice.

"Yes?"

"Do not wave back at them. They are common folk and we do not associate ourselves with them." The woman grabs her roughly by her arm and pulls her much faster. They make their way to the large castle in the distant and went through the large front doors. Several butlers and maids were at the door forming a sort of walkway, bowing to them as they walk by.

The woman shot Rachel a stern glare as the two made their way up to the top floor. They came to a massive door, even bigger than the front door, as the butlers standing before it opened the doors for them. The two walk into a large room with three old men siting down at the end of the room.

They were wearing many plates of armor, but they each had different crests in the middle and outline colors. The one on the left had emerald green lines on his cloak, the one in the middle had orange lines and the one on the right purple.

"Welcome Rachel Alucard," The one in the middle smiled at her. "We have been expecting you." The two walk up to them as the woman went on a knee and bowed to them. She realized that Rachel didn't bow yet and shot her a glare, Rachel quickly taking notice and following her lead.

"No need to bow, Rachel Alucard. I see you have been doing well yourself Elizabeth."

"Yes I have," The woman looked up to them and bowed. "Thank you very much."

"So you are the daughter of Clavis and Eliana Alucard."

"Yes I am," Rachel raised her head and asked. "You knew my mother and father?"

"Yes I did. We would often have some tea and chat about the good old days… Tis is a shame really that they left us so early."

"Yes," Rachel averted her gaze to the floor and sighed. "It is…"

"Well we have not called you hear to speak of the past, we have matters to discuss with you, Rachel Alucard." The man on the right said.

"Yes I am aware, but is the reason you summoned me involve my family?"

"Yes it does. I am not trying to be insensitive, but I shall be direct. We understand your family situation and how you are the only one left in the main Alucard branch family to inherit the place as it's head."

"I an aware of that." Rachel nodded.

"Now for the reason we called you here is because you might need to take up the mantle a little early and because of your youth and inexperience we have decided to give you a partner." The one on the left said.

"What does that mean?" Rachel asked.

"We have decided to make an arranged marriage so you may inherit not only the Alucard, but the Vaduva as well."

"What!?" Rachel gasped wide eyed. "I'm sorry for the disrespect, but I do not wish too—" The vampire was stopped as the man in the middle put his hand out.

"I expected that answer. Does this stem from the boy that left your household a few days ago. His name was Ragna correct?"

"Ragna, what about him?" Rachel asked.

"Tch…!" Elizabeth clicked her teeth.

"Do you have some affections towards that boy?"

"I could never!" Rachel denied with a hard blush. "There is no way I would fall for—for such a low class dog like him!"

"So why can't you marry into the Vaduva family? The next head of the family is a nice young boy. He is kind and very well mannered. I assure you that you will be happy with him as your mate."

"Please forgive me duke." Rachel shook her head. "But I…"

"It is alright. You are still young, I did not expect you to say yes. Please think about it however. You need a strong mate of honorable stature to help you lead the house of Alucard. That man will help to bring in the next generation and we need them to be strong. Remember that every decision you make from now on will effect not only you, but your family as well." The man in the middle said.

"I am aware. Thank you for your words."

"It was my pleasure. Just looking at you brings back memories of your mother and father. It is quite nostalgic, so I must thank you."

"We shall be on our way," They bow to them. "Thank you." Elizabeth and Rachel walk off, the man in the middle watching Rachel in pity as she left. The man on the right caught his sigh and asked.

"What is it?"

"You all can tell that, that woman has no affections for her. If this keeps up that girl shall…"

"We are aware," The man in the purple said. "But until our suspicions are clear we have no choice."

"I know," The man in the orange sighed and looekd down. "Clavis…Eliana… Please forgive me."

They exit the castle as Elizabeth snaps her fingers. In an instant the two find themselves outside the Alucard manor. The two greet Valkenhayn and head inside the manor as Elizabeth woman dragged Rachel up a flight of stairs. She took her into a room and slammed the door, ready to break it. Elizabeth hosited Rachel by her collar and yelled.

"What do you think your doing!?" Elizabeth tightened her grip and growled. "All because of that boy you rejected that offer!? If you excepted it, you would have been able to get more power in the houses!" She threw Rachel on the bed like a ragdoll and clicked her teeth. "You really are useless! I can see why your mother and father passed so early. They couldn't stand being around you any longer."

"That's not true! How dare you say that!"

"Oh I'm sorry, it was because they were too weak. Yuuki Terumi was it?"

"How dare you! Are you still upset because my mother—"

"You shut your mouth." The woman sent her a venomous glare to cease her. "My sister was lucky that she married Clavis. That man was blind and foolish to choose her over me."

"I'm glad my father married her! My mother was kind and gentle and she would always treat me well! All you ever do is complain because you never got you wanted. You are nothing, but a child!"

"Who do you think you are…?" The woman's fangs began to bare fruit, her eyes shooting daggers at the young vampire. "You useless brat! Who do you think you are speaking too? You are nothing, but a false vampire. A true vampire would be able to own up to their family name. You can't even drink blood. You are a shame to the Alucard name."

"I don't want to drink blood! Just because I don't want too that doesn't make me a false vampire! I believe you're the fake! Calling others peasants even though you're a peasant yourself! The only reason you've set foot in this house is because they decided on you as my caretaker!" Rachel retorted.

"Why do I even waste my breath speaking with you? I have the time nor the patience to deal with you." Elizabeth clicked her teeth and walked out the room, slamming the door and leaving Rachel alone.

"Mother… Father… I miss you…" Rachel leaned back on the wall and pulled her legs into her chest. Tears begin to fall down her cheeks as she hugged her legs and buried her head in between her legs. Slight whimpering echoed in the room as Rachel tried her best to keep it down so Elizabeth couldn't hear her and laugh, but thinking about her parents just made the tears run down quicker and her whimpering louder. "Why…? Why did you have to leave me all alone? Mother… Father... Please…come back to me…"

Her surrounding blurred as Rachel found herself staring up at a white ceiling. All she saw was nothing, but a dream and a terrible one at that. The vampire felt something wet sliding down her cheeks and wiped it off. "It was nothing, but a dream. I can not believe that awful woman is still in my thoughts. She even haunts my dreams…" Rachel heard snoring and turned her gaze to a certain platinum sleeping the other bed.

 _The idiot just sleeps without a care in the world… So vulnerable and…delicious..._

Rachel found herself on auto pilot, walking over to him and standing beside his bed. The vampire mounted herself onto him and glared at him. Something welled up with in her. A surge of superseded emotion and desire lit up within her like a flame. The longer she starred at him, the more compelled she felt to commit her sin. A sin she swore she would never commit…

But she didn't care…

"Ragna…" The vampire panted his name, blood rushing to her cheeks, turning them red. Her crimson eyes filled with lustful and selfish desire, the desire for the man before her. Rachel went to his neck and traced it with her tongue.

 _His scent… Is so exquisite...!_

Before she knew it her tongue raced along his neck, from his ear to his collarbone, moans and pants escaping her lips. Rachel nibbled on his earlobe and then on his outer ear. The vampire nibbled down his neck, her fangs so close in piercing his flesh to get what she desired most: his blood. The aroma that ensnared this man was irresistible, her mind wavering at just a whiff of his scent.

Rachel rose from off him, panting hard with saliva running down from her chin. Her hands rested on his chiseled chest, feeling up his glistening muscles and down to his abs. She went under his shirt to feel his muscles directly, loving his muscular figure.

"I'll make you mine…!" Rachel licked his neck and whispered in his ear. "You'll be mine…all mine Ragna…!" She brought herself up, their noses grazing each other. "Mine and no one else's!" She moved his head to the side to view his neck, a few red spots from her nibbling. The vampire opened her mouth, revealing large fangs and descended closer to his neck.

Before her fangs sank into his flesh she snapped herself back to her senses. "Not again…!" Rachel clenched her teeth as she felt her consciousness starting to waver again. With quick thinking she bit her lip hard and drank the blood running down her mouth, her control starting to return to her. Her breathing got heavy and she ran to the bathroom to wash her face with some ice cold water.

Rachel took a few deep breaths and dried her face. The vampire looked at the mirror at her reflection and chuckled in pity. "This is pathetic. To think one such as I would sink this low." Rachel walked out the bathroom and gazed at the still sleeping Ragna. 'These urges are becoming more and more difficult to control. There must be a solution that does not involve drinking blood.'

The more she looked at the sleeping man the more she felt herself drawn to him. The vampire pressed her right hand on her forehead and shook her head. "I must calm myself… I am an Alucard…" Rachel gave herself a few light slaps on her cheeks and sighed. "But what will I do…?"

"Ugh…" A groan from a waking Ragna filled the room. The platinum sat up and stretched limbs. "Damn…that was a good nap…" Ragna yawned and turned his head to see Rachel up and about. "Oh, you're up." Ragna's eyes turned to slits when he saw a cut on her lip. "What happened to your lip?"

"Nothing you need to concern yourself over." Rachel said, trying to keep her composure.

"No seriously, what's wrong? You seen off today, Rabbit." Ragna saw her skin was much paler than usual and their were heavy bags under her eyes, like she didn't get a good night sleep or a bad dream. He got up and walked closer to her, but didn't get far as Rachel quickly went to the door.

"Excuse me, I need to get some fresh air." Rachel quickly turned the handle and walked out.

Ragna watched her leave as a sense of worry washed over him. "What is the matter with that damn, Rabbit? I can never read her…" He went into the bathroom to freshen up for the day, but couldn't help noticing something odd. "My necks…red…? The hell?" He covered it and it felt hot. There didn't seem to be anything wrong with him and if that was the case, why was his next so red. And…

"Why in the hell do I smell like roses?"

* * *

Rachel stumbled down the hallway, panting and ready to faint. She leaned onto a wall and jumped once hand grips her shoulder. The vampire turned around to see Nine glaring at her. "To have someone see me in this state is beyond pathetic."

"Rachel, your destroying yourself. If you keep this up…" Nine started.

"Don't fret over it. I just felt a bit winded. I shall be fine once I sit down."

"You need to realize what you are," Nine sighed. "I understand you hate it, but if you don't drink blood soon your going to lose control over yourself." Rachel clenched her teeth and walked away without uttering another word. Nine shook her head and sighed once more. "Clavis, you left behind a very stubborn daughter."

* * *

Tsubaki laid in her bed in heavy thought, her mind fixated on Relius Clover and not in a good way. That man sent a shiver down her spine, his eyes planted in her subconscious. Everytime she closed her eyes, those 'eyes' appeared.

"Tsubaki, what's wrong?" Makoto shook her, causing the redhead to visibly jump. "You seem kinda down."

"That Relius Clover guy…"

"Oh I see," Makoto giggled teasingly. "He ruined your date."

"No that's not it." Tsubaki sat up. "The vibe I got from him. It was like he was staring right through me…into my soul. Just looking at him I felt something wrong."

"Don't worry Tsubaki! Next time he comes back I'll send his ass packing!" Makoto guaranteed.

"Ok, thanks Makoto." Tsubaki formed a small smile on her lips, but Noel could still see that Tsubaki was still a little spooked.

'I know what she means. Just hearing that name sends a chill down my spine.' Noel clenched her arm tight. 'Relius…Clover…'

"Just try and forget about it for now Tsubaki." Makoto said trying to calm her down, but it was easier said then done. The redhead gets up and walks to the bathroom to wash her face, splashing cold water to cool herself down.

"Relius Clover…"

* * *

Rachel roamed the hallways trying to clear her head. 'I must remain calm. I need to find a place where I can just be alone.' Rachel opened a portal and walks through, the vampire now standing in her room. She made her way over to her bed and sat down with a sigh.

The vampire looked out the window at her large rose garden, trying to divert her attention from her rather pitiful state, to the beauty of her garden. But somehow it just made it worse. The crimson red roses, the same ones she'd stare at for hours on end, reminded her of the color of blood as she felt herself feel sick.

"Why must this happen now? How irritating." Rachel laid back on her bed and rested a hand on her forehead. The sheets smell fresh, like they were just washed. "I see Valkenhayn does not know when to take a break." Rachel chuckled a bit. She needed a diversion, something to distract her from her current predicament.

She thought of Nago and Gii, what she was going to eat later on and what she was going to do. It didn't matter how small or meager it was, anything would do. But then…she thought of the wrong thing or in her case: the wrong person.

"I wonder what that idiot Ragna is doing right now?"

Once his name went through her lips she felt something well up inside her. Rachel quickly and covered mouth like she was ready to throw up. The vampire fell to her knees, eyes widened, ready to pop out of her head. Rachel's whole body starts to shake. Her vision became blurry and her mind raced with one thought in mind.

 _I must…drink his blood…!_

Rachel's breathing increased and her mind was foggy, his name echoing in mind as her cheeks became flushed. "Ragna…! Your blood…!" She shook her head frantically. "No… I mustn't!"Her hands fall from her mouth down to the ground. She went on her fours and dug her nails into the floor until they started to bleed. "I wont hurt him! No… Damn it!"

The door flew open with a boom as Valkenhayn rushed into the room, his face was filled with worry. The butler saw his mistress on the ground and ran to her side. "Madam Rachel!" He knelt down to her and rubbed her back. "Madam Rachel! Are you ok!?" Valkenhayn felt her forehead, but quickly retracted it from the heat.

Rachel's body was trembling, her nails dug into the ground aith blood rushing from them. Valkenhayn couldn't bare to see his master like this. He could bare many things, but the pain of his mistress was one thing he couldn't stand. "Madam Rachel, I know you don't want to but please just dr—"

"Don't say anything more!" Rachel quickly cut him off.

"Your destroying your body. You won't last much longer in this state. Soon you'll end up losing control and I don't want to see you like that."

Rachel takes a huge breath and exhales. She tried to rise, but her legs were far to weak. Valkenhayn puts one of her arms over his shoulder and helped her to her bed. The room filled with a long silence before Rachel spoke. "Valkenhayn…you must know by now I will never…" Rachel says between gasps.

"I know… I was a fool to suggest such a thing… Please, forgive my rudeness." Valkenhayn bowed.

"Please raise your head," Rachel smiled weakly. "I shall be alright with a little rest. I just need to be alone for a while to calm myself..."

"As you wish." Valkenhayn bowed once more took his leave. Rachel was left on her bed, breathing heavily for a few short minutes before gathering herself. She took a deep breath and stood up. "I believe it is time I head back."

* * *

Everyone besides Nine and Jubei—for obvious reasons that don't need mentioning—were in the lobby. Ragna was the last to come in, but they were a little confused when they didn't see Rachel with him and had to ask.

"Hey, where's Rachel?" Kagura asked.

"I have no idea… She just walked out and I haven't seen her since. I'm sure she's fine."

"Did you guys have a fight or something?" Celica asked.

"A lovers spat?" Makoto teased.

"Shut it." Ragna snarled. "I don't know where she. Stupid Rabbit just walked out without telling me where she was going."

"That doesn't seem like her. Is she ok?" Noel asked.

"I have no damn clue. I can never figure out that stupid rabbit." Ragna sighed "Still I am worried, she seemed off..." 'Can't say I'm not worried though… I wish that stupid Rabbit would just tell me…'

"Don't worry I am alright." A voice said as Rachel walked over them.

"Where the hell did you go?" Ragna asked.

"Like I said, I'm alright." Rachel repeated, causing Ragna's eye twitches.

"That didn't answer my question."

"I have no obligation to tell you where I was. Must I tell you my whereabouts now?"

"No, I didn't mean it like that... Look just…tell me what's wrong with you. And don't tell me there's nothing wrong, I'm not an idiot. You look like your about to pass out."

"Like I said there's nothing—"

"Don't give me that bullshit." Ragna cut her off, silencing her. "You've been acting strange all damn morning… So tell me what's wrong."

"…That is none of your concern." Rachel turned away from him and sighed. "Just leave it alone for now."

"I'm glad I caught you all." A voice broke through the tension as Nine walked in. She couldn't help but notice the odd mood and asked. "Did I miss something?"

"Na… It's nothing." Ragna answered.

"What happened mother?" Celica asked.

"It seems another fractured possibility has appeared and I need you all to go and destroy it."

"Oh come on! Stupid fractured world's," Makoto pouted. "Gotta ruin my vacation…"

"Ok, but we left our weapons at home. I think the only ones who has their weapons is Jin, Kagura, Tsubaki and Noel."

"Yeah so there's no way we can go—aaand you have them don't you…?" Ragna asked with a sigh.

"Always gotta be prepared." The mage snapped her fingers as a small black sphere appears in front of them, the sphere disappearing a second later as all there weapon drop to the ground. "Now there shouldn't be a problem. Now get dressed and hurry up, we can't let Terumi beat us to the punch this time."

"You can think of this, but your dumb enough to get yourself lost on your way from school…" Ragna muttered under his breath.

" **You wanna say that again, brat?** " Nine summoned a ball of flame in her hand as Ragna sweat dropped.

"N-No, I didn't say anything."

They all disperse to their rooms to get changed, Nine watching Rachel closely as she was ready to drop dead on the floor. 'She goes so far… Talk about stubborn…'

They get changed and come back to the lobby. Ragna sees Makoto in a orange collared jacket with folden sleeves, with black tights and orange boots . He scratches his head and asks "Um Makoto, is that what you'll be fighting in? Never seen you in that before."

"No it's under this. It's something to fight in that's more comfortable than my school uniform."

"Alright… Whatever's comfortable I guess…" Ragna shrugged and turned to Rachel to see her looking away from him and clenching her arm. No matter how many times he asked she never told him. 'What the hell is wrong with this stubborn idiot…'

Rachel felt his gaze, but didn't turn to meet him, figuring she might lose herself. 'I will not follow in that woman's footsteps. No matter what!' She clenched her arm and grit her teeth. 'I will show her what it means to be a true vampire.'

"Alright then. Nine we're ready, but where are we going?"

"You'll be going to the 6th hierarchical city, Yabiko." Nine gets a teleportation circle ready for them and in a blink of an eye they find themselves outside Yabiko's main NOL branch. Now it was time to get to work and search for the distortion, but that didn't take long. Tsubaki saw a part of the gate that was twisting and Ragna's azure started to react.

They walk in and found themselves it what looked like hell itself. Buildings on fire, people laying dead in the street and the stench of blood flows through their noses; it was an apocalypse.

"P-Princess, what is this…" Gii gasped at the sheer amount of bloodshed.

"This is…" Tsubaki started.

"Shit… I swear this is never gonna sink in…" Just looking at the line of corpses Kagura felt like he was gonna throw up.

"I'm gonna take a guess is that whoever we're looking for did this." Kokonoe said. Suddenly they heard footsteps and quickly went on guard, thinking it might've been the one responsible for these wicked acts. They gasp when they see it was none other than Nine, battered and bruised, holding her bleeding side and stumbling turn.

"Mother!?" Celica called out to her.

"Wha…?" The injured mage looked to them. Tears formed in her eyes, soon flowing down her cheeks as she dashed to her daughters and held them tight. "Celica! Kokonoe! Your alive, thank god!" She said between wails.

"Nine?" Kagura raised a brow. His voice got her attention as Nine gave him a confused glare. Taking a look around she saw not only Kagura, but Ragna, Jin, Noel, Tsubaki, Saya and Makoto. "Wait, your all alive?"

"Hold on 'alive'!? The hell is that supposed to mean!?" Ragna asked, his voice in a bit of a panic.

"There's no way…" Nine walked over to him and patted him down. "Is that really you Ragna?" The mage pulled on his cheeks hard as the platinum groaned in pain and slapped her hands away.

"The hell are you doing!?"

"It really is you…"

"Yes it's me! But what do you mean by still alive?"

"What do you mean—?" Nine stopped short at the sight of Rachel. The mages expression turned to that of rage and anguish as she took a step back and readied a fire ball.

"Wha!?" Celica held her arm. "Mom what are you doing!?"

"Are you crazy!? Why wouldn't I kill her right here and now!"

"Now would you care to explain what you mean by that?"

"What do I mean…!? Are you saying you don't remember!? You heartless…!" The flame in her hand grew larger with her burning rage, but was stopped as Celica hugged her and held her tight. With a sigh the ball of flame vanished as Ragna walks up to her, deeming it safe since the massive ball of death was gone.

"So could you tell us what happened here?"

"I guess your memories must have been damaged... Ok." Nine started. "About six months ago on September 6, Rachel Alucard went on a rampage and started to devour everyone in sight. Nobody was safe…"

"What!?" Noel was shocked to hear what just came out of her mouth. "Ms. Rachel wouldn't…!"

"Oh yeah? I don't know how you forgot, but she is labeled an SSS ranked criminal and has destroyed 3 other hierarchical cities."

"Do you know why this happened?" Jin asked.

"Yes I do. Her vampiric urges took over from lack of blood intake. Every person she sees is now just food for her. Ragna, you were the first of her many victims she went after."

"What!? Is that what you meant by you being surprised were 'alive'?"

"I'm mostly surprised that you're alive. When I saw your body it was like I was looking at paper." Nine said bluntly.

"…You know it almost sounds like you don't care…" Ragna sweat dropped.

'I did this…?' Rachel felt like she was ready to throw up, her insides didn't want to be inside of her anymore.

"Afterwards you all tried to stop her, but in the end she defeated you all and I think you know where that leads."

"Holy…shit…" Makoto gasped. "I don't…even wanna think about it… So just leave it at that."

"She caused all this destruction!" Nine glared at Rachel with heavy venom in her eyes and voice. "Jubei and Valkenhayn were defeated and devoured by that monster! Even her own familiars weren't safe from h—Gah!" The mage was stopped by an outburst of blood shot from her mouth.

"Mother!" Celica quickly caught her and gasped at the wound. It was like someone was eating her. "Mother…"

"Do you know where she is?" Ragna asked.

"Just follow the trail of corpses and you'll find her… But…last place I saw her," She weakly pointed forward. "Was in the plaza..." Her eyes started to switch from opened to close and with her final breath she said wearily. "Please…be...careful..." With that her body falls limp and her breathing stops.

"She's… She's dead…" Celica shed a tear and place her fractured mother down. "Mother…"

"I…I…did this…" Rachel said with horror and disgust.

"Rachel…"

"All of this..."

"Rachel!" Ragna yelled, but she doesn't respond. "Damn it, Rabbit!" He started to shake her out of it, but she was in her own little world, mumbling to herself.

"I did this? I really am…"

"Damn it all to hell!" Ragna clenched his teeth and raised his hand. "Rachel you can kill me for this later!" A loud slap echoed through their ears; the sound of Ragna slapping Rachel right across her face.

They stare wide eyed at them and their jaws hung. Rachel slowly put a hand on her reddened cheek and felt the sting. Ragna took her collar so she could look him dead in the eye. "Did that wake you the fuck up or would you like another!?"

"Holy…" Makoto started

"Fucking…" Kokonoe continued.

"Shit…" Kagura finished. "Does he have a death wish or something?"

"Did that wake you up Rachel!? Cause that face your sporting is not what I want to see from you!" Ragna lets her go and says. "We came here to do something here rabbit! I know it's hard to swallow, but this isn't our world and I know you wouldn't do this. You wouldn't go around like some monster eating everyone in sight. You better than this."

"Ragna…"

"You can beat the living crap outta me when we get home for that slap. Hell you can sick the old man on me for all I care." Ragna joked. "But right now…we need to move. If we really are chasing your doppelganger, I can only imagine how much of a pain in the ass she'll…"

"Was that supposed to mean something, Ragna?" Rachel teased.

"…You're an annoying, Rabbit." Ragna groaned.

"I suppose I needed that…" Rachel rubbed her cheek. "My word… You couldn't have shown some restraint? It is not proper to hit a lady."

"I never cared for shit like that. But enough standing around. Let's get this shit done." They nod and run off in the direction of the corpses to a burning square. They see nothing but rubble and deceased bodies lying all over the floor. The scent of blood and decaying corpses flowed through their noses. The scent was strong enough to make them pass out.

They look to see men, women and children of all ages laying lifeless in the streets. Some of them they couldn't even identify if it was a male, female or an animal. Their bodies looked like wringed out rags, derived of color and life, their eyes wide open and blank white with no pupils. The look of fear and horror still present on their expressions.

Finally reaching the source of the massacre, they see her standing tall a top a literal mountain of corpses. She noticed their presence and cocked her head back. "Ragna…" She muttered. A wicked smiles formed on her face as excitement took her over. "Ragna! You're back, oh how I missed you."

"I see you were popular here too, Ragna." Kagura joked.

"If you wanna punch, just say so." Ragna snarled.

The fractured vampire made her way down the steep dead bodies as her murderous intent was felt, even from where they stood. Her eyes glowed a bright red and her lips was smeared with blood. "That smell… It is you Ragna! No matter how hard I looked, I never found anyone's blood to be as delicious as yours!"

Ragna quickly slung his blade from his waist and held it forward. "Sorry, but my blood staying in my body!"

"Still you put up a fight? How noble… I guess that's one of reasons…" Rachel started as a dark aura surrounded her and strange markings appeared on her body "I want you all to myself!"

"Shit! Everyone don't let your guards down!" Jin warned as they all get into a stance and pull out their weapons. Faster than they could blink, lightning descended from above and with no other choice they scatter to avoid it. Jin looked back to their foe, but she was gone and gasped at his fearful realization. "Shit! She's after brother!"

Though it was too late, Rachel was right in front of Ragna, her crimson eyes staring into his mismatched one. The vampire smiled and caressed his cheek, the blood that was on her hand was now smeared on his face. With her gaze fixed on him, he feels himself unable to move. "Such an astounding man…" The imposter giggled and traced her tongue along his cheek. She move to his ear and gently blew into it. "It really is you… I'm glad…" She whispers.

'The hell is…wrong with me…!?' Ragna detected her menacingly dark tone hidden behind her calm voice, but he couldn't move. 'Am I…actually afraid of her?'

"Ah, Ragna. I missed you so much… I was a fool to drink your blood alone… I should have done much more than just drink your blood," The imposter ran her fingers through his hair and whispered in his ear. "I should've claimed that precious virginity of yours…"

"Oh you lucky fuck…" Kagura said.

"…Seriously?" Kokonoe sweat dropped. "Can't keep your dick in your pants can you?"

"But enough talk… Time," Rachel slowly opened her mouth, revealing her sharp fangs. "To partake in this glorious meal.

"Shit!" Ragna but his lip hard and leapt back.

"You still don't listen to your masters orders? You never change do you?" Rachel sighed. "I had so much planned…" A naughty smile came across her lips as her cheeks turned a dark vermillion. "To have you to myself once more," She licked her finger and placed it on her lips. "I'm getting hot just thinking about it~"

"Who do you think your kidding? I ain't your damn lunch!" Ragna growled. The imposter Rachel started to chuckle which turned to giggles then to hysterical laughter.

"This…" Rachel watched in disgust as her body began to shake. "This is…another me…"

"Hehehe…hahahaha…HAHAHAHA… **HAHAHAHA!** " The fractured vampires laughter grew louder and more erratic. Her eyes were opened wide, hysteria and excitement written across her face. She sometimes took very short breathes in the middle of her laughter. "To think you would still be alive! I haven't felt this happy in so long Ragna! Hehehe…! HAHAHAHAHA!"

Ragna began to back further away from her, bit by bit. grits his teeth as he looks at the sheer pleasure on her face. She was enjoying this. All of this.

"What the hell…" Ragna managed to say after he swallowed a lump down his throat. A drop of sweat trickled down his face as he said through clenched teeth. "This… This is a freaking nightmare…"

The rest of them couldn't help but back away from the imposter. Her voice was filled with bliss and ecstasy. The scent of blood that emanated from her was nauseating, but that smell was blocked by the massive amount of fear that washed over them.

"Ok… This ain't good…" Kagura gripped his sword tighter and clenched his teeth. "Doesn't seem like she'd take my number if I asked…"

The imposter began to calm down and licked her lips. "Just thinking about what I'm going to do to you…makes me so excited… I can't wait anymore…!" Rachel started to walk over to him, but suddenly comes to a halt. The vampire looked down uncaringly to see her feet were frozen in place. "Jin, you were always a pest."

"Like I care what you think."

"Hmph. Fair enough." Rachel snapped her finger as a torrent of wind rammed into Jin, sending him into a building.

"Jin!" Tsubaki clenched her dagger and rushed the imposter. She swung her blade in a downwards arch, Rachel easily dodges it with a summersault in the air. Kagura quickly joined in and swung his massive blade in all different directions. However none of his blows hit as she easily weaved around his attacks.

"Time to get started!" Makoto threw off her orange shirt to reveal a short orange top revealing half of her breast and an orange skirt–like cloth. Ragna gazed at her bug eyed and cleared his throat.

"U-Uh Makoto…I don't think I can concentrate while you look like that…"

"Well deal! I find these clothes easy to move in." Makoto said.

""Daammmnnn! Makoto you are looking good!" Kagura complimented.

"Shut it pervert! Or did you forget about the enemy?" Makoto snarled. Kagura whipped around to see Rachel standing in front of him.

"Shit…"

"Still the pervert I see. I guess I shall devour you first and leave my previous Ragna for last."

"What the hell is so special about that guy…?"

 **"Sword Iris!"** Lightning rained from the sky and with quick thinking, Kagura raised his sword to block it. **"George XIII!"** Kagura saw a frog on the ground and electricity built around it, shocking him.

" **Comet Cannon!"** Makoto launched a small ball of blue energy with an orange center at Rachel. The vampire raised a finger as a wall of wind erected and deflected the attack. Kagura took the opportunity to fall back and gather himself.

Ragna leapt in and struck down, his blade slamming into the ground as Rachel was now her to be seen. "Shit! Teleportation!" They looked around for her, but the vampire was nowhere to be seen. "Goddammit!"

"Did she run away!?" Tsubaki asked.

"I doubt that… If she truly is me… Then she must be plotting some kind of ambush." Rachel said.

"How can we draw her out?" Kokonoe asked.

"To be truthful… I do not know. We may be the same… But our personalities couldn't bay farther apart. If I had to guess…she will most likely go after Ragna after her," A tint of pink came across Rachel's cheeks as she coughed. "Rather…inappropriate declaration…"

"Makes sense I guess…" Ragna said.

"So we use Ragna as bait? If she's gone batshit crazy, then this shouldn't be too hard." Kokonoe said.

"I said our personalities differentiate from another, I never said she was stupid… We need to iron out some kind of plan." Rachel place two fingers on her chin and sighed. "To think I do not know how to defeat myself… Funny…"

"Hilarious… Now come on, Rabbit. Isn't there something we could use that doesn't involve me? Because I re~eally don't want to be alone with her…" Ragna said.

"Oh hush you baby… Though…that might be just what we need."

"Please tell me your just fucking with me!" Ragna said in fear.

"No I am not." Rachel said. "If we could get you two alone… You might be able to draw her attention…"

"…Hey, um… A thought just came to me." Saya interjected. "This Rachel can use teleportation magic right?"

"Yeah, so?" Kokonoe asked.

"So what's stopping her from separating us?" Saya asked.

…

...

…

…

…

"…Fuck." Ragna cursed. A second after a large red circle appeared under them as he looked at Saya. "Why didn't you tell us this before!?"

"Don't blame me, brother!" Saya pouted.

"I need SOMEONE to blame!" In a blink of an eye, Ragna's surrounding changed as he found himself in an abandoned building. The platinum cursed and looked around; there was nobody here. He seemed to be alone, but he knew that wasn't the case and held his blade tightly in his hand. "Ok Ragna… Calm down… There's just a psychopath out to kill you… Nothing you haven't dealt with before…"

Ragna made his way out the room and wandered the dark halls, not even a single light flickered. His boots clapped and the hum of his sword were the only things he heard. The man came to a halt when he heard breath and it wasn't his own.

 _Was it her…? Or…a g-g-ghost!?_

To be honest… Ragna hoped it was her…

"Come out now! And if you're a ghost! Stay where you are…"

"Hmph. Still afraid of ghosts are you?"

"!" Ragna whipped around to see Rachel and quickly took a few steps away from her. "There you are! Where the hell is everyone else!?"

"Frankly, I haven't the slightest clue…and I don't care." A smile etched its way onto her lips, stretching from ear to ear. "All I care about…is you…" She took a step to him as he took a shaky step back. There was no way he could fight her here and decided to run for now, looking back to her walking after him.

He whipped past a corner and ran down the hall to try and find an exit. Before he knew what hit him, a heavy gust of wind slammed him through a door and into an empty room. Ragna rolled along the floor until his back hit the wall and he fell down to ground with a thud. With a heavy groan he tried to get up, but couldn't as Rachel was on top of him with his arms pinned.

"There is nowhere to hide now…"

"Shit…! Let go of me you bitch!" Ragna thrashed around to wiggle his way out, but it proved ineffective. "Damn it! Let me go you b—!" His rage was silenced by her lips. Moans ripped her throat as she was thorough, delving her tongue deep into his mouth and twirling it around his wet muscle. The imposter parted with a trail of spit and licked her lips.

"I have waited so long to do that… To think you would come from your world just to be mine… How lucky can I be…?"

"Wait a minute…? So you KNOW your world is fractured!?" Ragna gasped. "How a—!" He was silenced once more by her kiss and tried to wiggle out, but it proved useless. She was viscous, her head moving as wildly as her tongue, saliva running down their chins. After a few more seconds she parted again and said with a pant.

"No more words…" Rachel snapped her fingers as seals appeared around his arms. Ragna tired to move them, but he couldn't.

"Shit! A binding ars!?"

"Now…" Rachel grazed his cheek with her fingernail, making a small cut and liking the blood that came from it with gusto. "This blood is so sweet...! I was such a fool to drink it all in one sitting… I need to savor you..."

"The hell you will…!"

"That is not for you to decide…" Rachel's hands traversed his body, feeling up his chest and abs. "Not only your blood, Ragna… But everything about is…just so…" She snickered and went to his neck, giving it a long licks before biting his earlobe and whispering in his ear. "So sexy… I just want to gobble you up~"

"Not on my watch!"

Rachel quickly jumped off of Ragna as tow flashes of light cut through the air. Now standing before him in a defensive stance was Saya. "Brother, are you ok!?"

"Yeah, besides being cuffed like this I'm good…" Ragna slowly began to undo the seals now that he had a clear mind as the seals broke like glass. He quickly got up, took his blade and got into a stance. "Thanks got the save… How did you know I was here?"

"We weren't as far apart as we thought. I was a few floors above you. Now," Saya turned back to Rachel. "You said you were going to take my brothers virginity! But that won't happen!" She pointed a blade at the imposter. "I won't let you get your hands on him!"

"Saya…"

"His virginity is mine and mine alone!" Saya claimed.

"The fuck Saya!"

"What a nuisance," Electricity danced in the imposter's hands as she shot them both death glares. "It would seem like I need to eliminate you all first…"

* * *

"Damn it! Where the hell is Ragna and Saya!?" Kagura looked around with everyone else. They weren't too far apart so finding each other was easy, but Ragna and Saya weren't with them.

"Where could they have—!?" Kokonoe was stopped by several explosions that came from a building as they look to see smoke coming out of a large one in the distance. "Well my questions answered. Let's go!" They all ran over as explosions erupted from every window, it was like bombs were going off.

From one window, a heavily injured Ragna and Saya came flying out and hit the ground with a hard thud. They quickly ran over to the injured two as Celica immediately got to helping them.

"Celi…ca… Perfect…timing…" Ragna panted.

"G'uh…!" Saya clenched her arm and coughed up some blood. They hear footsteps and watch as the fractured Rachel came out with little to no injuries. "Be careful… She's strong…"

"Celica, take care of brother and Saya." Jin drew his sword and took point. "We shall take care of this vile creature."

"Come at your own demise." The fractured Rachel taunted as they all ran to her. Jin, Kagura and Kokonoe brought their weapons down as hard as they could, but were easily deflected by a wind wall the imposter put up. With a snap of her fingers, the wall expanded, sending the three flying through the air.

Three lightning bolts came down, but were nimbly dodged, almost like she was dancing. Makoto came in for a straight punch to the face, but a blast of wind came under her and sent her high in the air. Tsubaki and Noel quickly came in next, keeping the imposter on her toes with quick strikes and gunfire, but none of them hut their mark.

"Annoying." Rachel snapped her fingers as lightning came down and struck the two girls, the screams echoing throughout the region.

"Noel! Tsubaki!" Kagura quickly charged in with Jin in tow.

Jin launched several blades of ice at the bloody thrust vampire, but were all blocked by a wall of wind. Both Kagura and Jin slammed their blades against the wall and tried to pierce through, but ended up being pushed back. They dug their feet into the ground to try to keep the pressure, but it worked little.

"Why will you not see that this is pointless?"

"Shut up already!"

"!?" Rachel gasped as Ragna appeared right next to her and slammed his foot right into her stomach, dispelling the wall of wind. Now was the time to attack and they all took the opportunity.

Kokonoe leapt up and reeled her hammer back like a bat, ready to swing at the flying Rachel. With all her strength and the added thrusters, she swung down and sent Rachel plummeting down to the ground. Jin and Tsubaki had their bow and arrows ready for her and released them, the two arrows striking her at the same time as she yelled.

"We ain't done yet!" Makoto jumped up and delivered a haymaker to her cheek, sending the imposter into a wall, creating a crater upon impact. Blood gushed from her mouth, but her body was soon encased by a massive bolt of lightning and then a purple wave from Kagura and an X shaped light wave from Saya.

The building came crashing down as they finally thought it was over, but they were wrong; she wasn't done yet.

The wind picked up as the smoke from their attacks vanished and the imposter Rachel stood up. **"Tempest Daliah!"** A strong wind comes in as a bunch of animals came with it.

"Shit!" Jin erected a wall of ice to block the onslaught of not only the animals, but the powerful wind.

 **"Clownish Calendula!"** Storm clouds hovered over them, lightning oulsing thriugh the clouds. Jin cursed under his breath and set the ice all around them as a barrier. The lightning quickly struck down and slammed the top of the ice barrier, soon encasing them all as a massive exposition took them up.

Smoke rose from the spot they stood and once it cleared, they were all on the ground with sparks jolting their bodies. "S-Shit…!" Jin cursed.

"Gah..!" Kokonoe spat up some blood and cursed. "Son of a bitch…! That hurt…"

"We can't take another attack like that…" Noel said with a heavy breath.

"This is what happens when you dare raise a hand at me." The imposter made her way over to them, but halted as Ragna used his sword to get back up. "So you still wish to continue?"

"Yeah I do. We ain't down just yet." Ragna declared. The rest of them soon followed suit as the got back on their feet, ready to go another round.

"Hehe… You never cease to amuse me Ragna." The fake Rachel giggled.

"Jin…" Ragna panted.

"Yes, what is it, brother?"

"I'll…act as a diversion for her attacks…. Once you see an opening…go for it. Not too complicated, right?"

"You must be an idiot if you think I would agree to such a plan… Right now…" Jin clenched his blade and glared the imposter down. She had a wicked smile on her face, blood stained her clothes and her eyes were like that of a predator. "We cant afford to take any chances…"

"I know. That's why I'm doing this. We need to catch her off guard somehow. All of us going in head on we isn't gonna get anywhere."

"Still its too dangerous Ragna!" Saya shook her head. "You can't do it!"

"I'm tougher than you think I am."

"Fine… No matter what I say you will still do it… But I'm coming with you. And I'm not arguing with you." Jin said.

"Jin… Ok, thanks." Without another word or even consulting with the rest of them they took off for the imposter. They were about to run off and join the two brothers, but we're stopped by Kagura.

"Kagura what the hell are you doing!? We aren't just gonna stand here and take a lunch break are we!?" Makoto asked.

"Let them do it…" Kagura's tone was no longer his usually relaxed and carefree tone, now it was stern. "Let's not make their effort go to waste."

"At least let me help them!" Saya said.

"No. If you go in then she'll focus her attacks on us. Right now…I don't think we can handle that. So just leave it to those stubborn idiots for now. I ain't happy about it either but at least we can finish her off."

"But they're just as hurt as we are!" Celica watches them run off as worry washes over her.

"I know, but if this can give us an opening then just do it damn it!" Kagura yelled, starting everyone. "Celica please give us some first aid, but don't strain yourself. All we need to be able to do is move and we can handle the rest."

"OK!" Celica nods as a healing circle appears around them. They watch as Ragna fights as they look at him struggle.

"Damn idiots…"

"Haaah!" Ragna took to the air and struck down, but was easily deflected by Rachel's wind and thrown back like a ragdoll. He did several flips in the air before coming down and rushing her once more, going for a headspitting downward slash.

Rachel used the wind and quickly dodged, rotating behind him in an instant. Ragna quickly whipped around and swung his massive blade with all his strength. The vampire leapt over him and summoned wind under his feet, sending him flying in the air. Another blast of air quickly brought him back down to earth with immense force.

Ragna strained himself to get back up as she summoned lightning down at him. The platinum clicked his teeth and dashed to the side to avoid it. He spun his sword a few times and held it backhanded before rushing her again. He swung his blade sideways, but was blocked by yet another wall of wind.

"Damn…you…!"

"Far to simple of a creature…" Lightning came down on Ragna and engulfed him in a cloud of smoke. The wall of wind came down and from that cloud, several multiple blades of ice came towards her.

Not having enough to even set up some wind for defense, she jump back and blocked with her hands. She managed to avoid some, while others scraped her body. Rachel clicked her teeth and turned to see Jin right behind her.

He slammed his foot into her stomach and then slashed downwards, leaving a large gash going down her chest. "Tch! You're such a pest even now!"

"Wha!?" Jin gasped as a vortex of wind rose from the ground and sent him up. Trapped in the vortex, he felt the air slowly being taken from him. Rachel swung her hand down as the whirlwind slammed him to the ground.

"You're wide open!"

"What!?" The vampire whipped around to see Ragna right behind her. He surrounded his foot in seither and raised his foot up for a roundhouse kick.

" **Gauntlet Hades!"** His foot smashed into her side and sent her into the air.

"Now!" They charge towards her as Noel jumps up.

 **"Bullet Storm Zero-Gun: Thor!"** Noel shoots a volley of bullet at the fake Rachel. The vampire had no time to block and took the full brunt of onslaught of bullets. Noel then launches a giant missile, Rachel having no choice, but to take it full force.

Tsubaki created a bow and arrow of light and fired, the arrow of light splitting into many and going in opposite ways before reconvening and striking her all at once. The imposter's body was pierced by these rays of light, her eyes widening in shock as blood spewed from her mouth.

" **Baden Baden Lily!"** A massive lightning bolt struck the fake Rachel, her blood curdling screams echoing throughout the burning streets. The imposter began to descend to the ground with Makoto waiting below.

" **Big Bang Smash"** Makoto swings her fist, a giant fist made of energy strikes her in her stomach sending her flying, but is pulled back by Kokonoe and her gravity magnets. As they surround her Kokonoe takes out a huge cannon, a massive fireball erupts from it and struck her, exploding on contact.

Kagura and Saya jumped up and held their blades high. Saya joined her two blades as they create a massive light sword. Kagura's blade emits a black and purple flame like aura which quickly sprouted into a pillar of darkness.

" **Divine Conqueror!"**

" **Black Dragon's Sky Rending Blade!"**

They both struck down, their two connecting with the imposter. A large explosion from the impact engulfed the vampire as she was no longer visble. They all watch the smoke from the attack clear and the imposter was down, but still conscious.

Tsubaki goes to Jin and throws an arm on his shoulder to help him over to everyone else. "You ok Jin?" She asked.

"Yeah I'm fine…" Jin said, his voice was a bit weak but he wasn't too bad. Ragna turned to Rachel, a bit of worry and unease in his voice.

"Rachel…what about you. How are you holding up?"

"I would like to say I'm ok, but I am still a bit shaken up..." They hear the imposter groaning from down below as Rachel looked at her other self and sighed. "Finish this… I believe that we have seen enough of this nightmare. Don't you agree…"

Ragna nodded and slowly made his way to her. He stopped right next to her and just stared at her for a bit. Ragna raised his blade over the black gaseous orb in her chest, ready to strike down. 'This just doesn't…feel right.' There was a bit of remorse and pity in his eyes as he looked at her. "This…is a possibility…"

"Go ahead Ragna…do it…"

"What…?" Ragna gasped.

The fractured vampire coughed up some blood and opened her eyes. "I guess I must reap what I sow and pay for my transgressions. I couldn't control myself and look what I've done. You have every right to strike me down… I was…rather unlady like."

"Damn it…! No matter which Rachel you always have to make me feel like the fucking bad guy…!" Ragna's hand began to tremble as he couldn't do it; he couldn't strike her down. Even after all this, she was still Rachel in his eyes. "Son of a…!"

"Even now, you won't strike me?" A smile formed on her lips as she giggled. "You're still so soft... You really are an idiot, Ragna."

"What?"

"Such an idiot…" Rachel slowly stood up as Ragna took a step back. She walked up to him and drove his sword through her chest.

"Wha!? Rachel!" He gasped as she slid out from his blade. Ragna quickly dropped his sword and caught her before she hit the earth. Blood poured from her mouth and ran down her chin.

"Hopeless… Idiot…" The fractured Rachel smiled and said with her last breath. "But you could say…that's one of the things I truly admired about you…Ragna…"

The space began to bend and after a couple seconds they found themselves back in Yabiko. Ragna picked up his sword and looked at the crimson liquid that coated his blade, dripping from the tip like raindrops.

"Don't fuck with me...!" Ragna stabbed his sword into the ground goes and yelled. "Don't fuck with me goddammit!"

'Ragna…' Makoto clenched her arm and bit her lip. They should be happy that they came back unscathed, but that didn't feel like a victory.

"So you guys are back." A voice broke through the tense silence as Nine appeared. The mood wasn't the greatest and neither was their faces. Not wanting to pry in unmarked territory she sighed. "Well, how about we continue this chat back at the hotel." A teleportation circle appears underneath them and in an instant they were all in Nine's room.

After a long silence, they explained in full detail of what happened in there, every part of it receiving a disgust look from Nine; especially the part where she apparently died. Not something she wanted to hear.

"Are you serious?"

"You're damn right we are! Your telling me something like that could actually fucking happen! All that destruction and bloodshed! That's just crazy!" Ragna swung his arm in frustration.

"Yes, it's quite possible…" Rachel clenched her arm. "Let us just hope that never comes to pass…"

"…Alright, I'm gonna go soak myself I need to relax after what just happened." Ragna took a look at his sword as an image of Rachel on his blade flashed in his mind. 'Damn it!' He left the room first, everyone else following afterward. Rachel was about to leave, but was stopped by Nine.

"Rachel, you know what your going to have to do at some point to stop this."

"Yes, I do." Nine released her grasp as she walled out the room with her familiars close behind her.

"Princess, are you alright?" Nago asks concerned.

"…Go back to the castle and I will call you when needed." Rachel commanded. A portal opened for them as the two walked in and vanished. The vampire stood alone in the hallway heavy in thought. The way her fractured self acted was so disgusting, yet she couldn't deny the possibility. 'That could be me… Ragna I…'

The blood, the corpses of innocent people lying dead in the street and all because of her. Fear coursed through her veins, bringing reality down hard on the young vampire; she didn't have much time left. "I am trying to prevent a massacre, yet I might cause one myself..." She clenched her right arm as her body started to shiver. "Is that…what my future holds?"

Ragna, now naked with a white towel around his lower region, stood before a massive hotspring. The steam rose up from the boiling hot water and with nobody in the bath, he had it all too himself. The platinum sat inside the hot water and sighed in satisfaction. "Now this is a nice hotspring. Shit maybe I should've stopped here first." He leaned his head back as his thoughts go to Rachel. 'Can that really happen?' The platinum sighed and shook his head. "Now is not the damn time to worry. I'm soaking in a freaking hotspring! I should be relaxed not stressing my ass out."

Ragna mellowed himself out and submerged his body deeper in the water. He closed his eyes, but they opened back as an odd subject came to mind. "I wonder what the hell Jin and Kagura up to right now?"

* * *

"Holy crap! It's freaking huge!" Makoto looked at the massive bath and smiled. "Amazing!"

"So you gonna just stare or are you gonna get in the damn water?" Kokonoe asked and went into the water first, leaning back and enjoying the hot bath. The rest follow her lead, sitting down into the water and enjoying the steaming hot bath.

"Now THIS is heaven on earth." Makoto stretched.

"No arguments there! The water is at the perfect temperature." Noel agreed.

Unknown to them Kagura was looking through a hole in the wall. "Oh yeah! It's sexy time!"

Celica laughed with the girls and turned to Rachel. There was a sad look on her face and she could guess what it was. The auburn haired girl moved closer to her and asked softlt. "Ms. Rachel, is everything ok?"

"Yes everything is alright."

"Ms. Rachel, are you thinking about Ragna?" Celica asked and received a sigh in response, taking it as a yes. "I thought so."

"It's the fractured world… I cannot get it out my head."

"Ms. Rachel, I have a question…"

"What is it?"

"Do you hate drinking blood?" Celica asked.

"Yes… To be honest, I'm not as strong as I should be right now. I hate my vampiric urges, I hate drinking blood, it takes everything I have just to drink blood transfusions at times. When I gave Ragna some of my blood I tasted some of his; right there I swear I was going to lose my mind." Celica heard something in her voice she's never heard before. Her voice was trembling almost; her face full of fear and anxiety.

"Ms. Rachel…" Celica says.

"But if I don't drink blood… I will keep getting weaker and weaker… Like now…" Rachel chuckled to herself. "It's quite pathetic isn't it? I'm a vampire who hates drinking blood and is about to lose her mind because of it."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Celica asked in worry.

"No, it's something that I need to deal with on my own."

"Alright Ms. Rachel. But please let me know if there is anything I can do." Celica told her with a smile.

"Ok." The two turn to see Makoto, Noel and Tsubaki chatting it up, the whole hotspring was surrounded by their voices.

"Makoto, your body is amazing! I wish I had what you had…" Noel looks to her breasts as Makoto pats her shoulder.

"Come on Noel, don't worry they'll get bigger. Eventually…" A thought came to mind as Makoto said. "I know! Have the person you love massage them for you!"

"Wha!?' Noel's face became a bright red as she shook her head frantically "I-I don't like anyone right now! Even if I did that's so…"

"Don't you like, Ragna?"

Steam came out of the boiling blond's ears as she said. "No I don't! I think of him as a close friend and that's all!"

"Really? Well then I guess that ideas out the window…" Makoto sighed.

"Noel, the size of your breasts don't matter. You're still cute so I'm sure you'll be fine." Tsubaki said.

Kokonoe groaned as she watched Makoto's breasts giggle. Her eye twitched a bit as she got up and walked over to the beastkin. She grabbed one of Makoto's breasts as the squire gasped.

"K-Kokonoe!? What are you doing!?"

"These are way to big! They can't be this big and at your age! I wont believe that these are fucking real!" Kokonoe started to grope them as Noel and Tsubaki try to pry her off.

Kagura covers his nose as blood started running down from his nostrils "This is the best fucking thing that has ever happened! Jin your missing the best life has to offer."

"So have the boy you like massage them huh..." Saya muttered to herself. 'I wonder if Ragna is busy later…?'

The two girls managed to pry her off as Kagura clicked his teeth. "Oh come on! It was just getting good!" Makoto ears tingle as she heard a familiar voice. The beastkin looked towards the wall to see a hole and quickly told the other girls. "Oh shit! I've gotta go!" Before he could get up the wall was blasted down as he fell with a thud.

Kagura rubbed his head and looked up to see the girls standing over him. He saw a dark presence surround them as he started to sweat. All their face had one thing in mind: murder.

"H-Hey there ladies. Fancy meeting you here!" Kagura forced a laugh.

"Oh," Makoto cracks her knuckles. "Your about to wish you hadn't."

Kagura started to yell as the girls began to beat him senseless. Jin walked by and heared Kagura's cries. "You never learn do you?" Jin sighed. He could go in there and provide assistance, but he wasn't dumb and he liked living a bit too much to risk his life for him, so he just walked away and left Kagura to his fate.

The girls drag the beaten Kagura out the room as Saya said with a callous tone. "How about we teach him what happens to peeping toms!?" Makoto and Kokonoe nod as they take him away. Celica, Tsubaki and Noel follow them as Rachel stayed behind.

"I'm sure they do not need my help. They have enough assistance." Rachel changed back into her clothes and walked out the door. As she walked her thoughts run back to that fractured world. "That really could be me."

Ragna walked out, lost in his own little world. He was worried about her, the fractured Rachel's body impaled on his sword still fresh in his mind. 'I wonder if that will happen to her?'

To lost in their own little worlds, they bump into each other and fall down on the floor hard as they groan. "What the hell is your problem!? Watch where your—!" Ragna said as he shook his head looked to see it was Rachel.

"I could say the same to you!" Rachel said as she sits up to see Ragna. The hallway filled with an awkward silence as the two just stared at each other.

"Oh, uh…hey there, Rabbit…"

"Um…" Rachel couldn't find anything to say as they both get up and dust themselves off.

"Look I've been meaning to say," Ragna scratched the back of his head. "I'm um…sorry about earlier." Rachel took a second to get what he meant; it was when Ragna slapped her. She placed a hand on her cheek and rubbed it.

"No it's fine. I deserved it. I probably deserve a hundred more."

"Deserve?" Ragna echoed.

"It's nothing."

"So you just got out of the bath?" Ragna asked.

"Yes I did. It was quite relaxing." Rachel said as they start to walk in the same direction.

'So she's going to bed too?'

'I guess he's going to bed as well.' Rachel sighed.

Their walk turns to awkward silence as none of them had the will to speak and to top it all off, they were in the same room. Now laying in their beds, this awkward silence became unbearable, Ragna just couldn't stand this atmosphere. The platinum looked over his shoulders to Rachel as he asked.

"Hey, you still awake?" He waited for her answer, but received none. "I guess not." Ragna turned back around.

Rachel wasn't asleep however, she couldn't sleep as her thoughts ran too deep. "Is it safe to stay here?' The vampire turned to Ragna to hear him snoring. "Ragna…is it really safe for me to be around you?" She flipped back around and closed her eyes "Oh, Ragna…"

 **Well another fractured world kicks the bucket and um…some of Rachel's pride. Well anyway hope you all liked this chapter. Like always criticism is highly recommended and appreciated. Oh and I'm think of writing a separate story that deals with the past of Ragna, Rachel and the Murakumo units. Not sure if I'm actually gonna follow through with it thought but it's something I thought might be a bit informative for this story. Well I'm not gonna talk for too long here, just hope you all enjoy this story. See ya later. Here's a preview for the next chapter.**

 **Celica: But Ms. Rachel, after that you haven't tried to drink any blood.**

 **Rachel: I almost did it to Ragna…**

 **Jin: Hey, what's going on between Rachel and brother? Do you have any clue?**

 **Ragna: Damn it! Where the hell did she go!?**

 **Valkenhayn: You are searching for Madam Rachel, are you not?**

 **Ragna: Rachel, I don't want to see you like this.**

 **Relius: I just wish to…converse as you would say. We are old friends aren't we?**

 **Hakumen: I will say this. If you lay a hand on Ragna the Bloodedge, Jin Kisaragi or Tsubaki Yayoi…I promise you will not live to see the next day.**

 **Rachel: It's not safe for me to stay here any longer.**

 **Next Chapter 12: Those you cherish**

 **Revised on 6/30/17**


	12. Chapter 12: Those you cherish

**Ragna: Goddammit!**

 **Saya: What's wrong brother?**

 **Jin: Yeah you seem angry about something.**

 **Rachel: Is that really anything new?**

 **Ragna: First of all, rabbit fuck you. Second of all it's this stupid ass game! I can't pass the third level! AHHHH! Damn it I died again!**

 **Kagura: The hell are you even playing?**

 **Ragna: Well Makoto told me about this game and I saw her play and got interested. It's a game called Rolling Sky.**

 **Kokonoe: Oh I know that game! Shit, I can't even pass level two.**

 **Noel: Is it really that hard?**

 **Kokonoe: Oh hell yeah it is. But let's talk about that later. Right now we have something else to talk about.**

 **Makoto: Oh yeah. That fractured world where Rachel went bat shit crazy.**

 **Rachel: …**

 **Celica: It's ok Rachel don't worry so much you're gonna be fine.**

 **Rachel: I'm not too sure about that…**

 **Tsubaki: At least we dealt with the problem right? We're all here safe and sound.**

 **Jin: Yes, but that was close.**

 **Ragna: Yeah… It was. But it didn't feel right to me.**

 **Kagura: Yeah. If I had to do that to the girl I loved I'd be pretty broken up about it too. Don't worry bro I feel your pain.**

 **Ragna: Yeah I guess. Thanks, Kag—Wait a fucking minute what!?**

 **Kagura: Did someone just admit it?**

 **Ragna: I didn't admit shit!**

 **Makoto: Oh? Is someone flustered?**

 **Ragna: Theirs a difference between flustered and pissed!**

 **Saya: Yeah!**

 **Ragna: Thank you, Saya. At least someone's got my back…**

 **Saya: He's mine so she can't have him!**

 **Ragna: A' Whaaaaaaa!**

 **Celica: No he's not!**

 **Noel: Come on everyone calm down…**

 **Tsubaki: This is bad! We need to get this started or this will turn into a battleground!**

 **Kokonoe: Who the hell said he was yours anyway!?**

 **Ragna: Wait! Damn it we have to get this started!**

 **Kagura: Oh no! This place is gonna blow! Noel quick!**

 **Noel: Start the chapter!**

 **Chapter 12: Those you cherish**

After destroying the fractured, world the rest of the week passed by quickly as it hit Saturday. They all gathered their things and got back in the trailer to go back home. Ragna and Saya sat next to each other as Celica takes a seat next to Rachel. Jin and Tsubaki sat next to each other as Kagura sat alone, due to the events in the hotspring. Noel, Makoto and Kokonoe squeeze next to each other as Noel dives herself in Makoto's tail. Jubei sits in between Nine's legs as she pets him, which causes him to purr.

Rachel looked out the window, deep in thought as the events of her fractured self played in her head. It was disgusting. The fact that she could make such a face or say such horrid things. But then again, it wasn't all too unbelievable for, Rachel. She knew of the chance she might lose herself to her own desires. Her desire for blood. The thought of drinking the blood of another made her sick and it took everything she had just to keep her sane.

While lost in her own world, Celica looked at Rachel with worried eyes. "You're still thinking about it, aren't you Ms. Rachel…" She received no answer from the vampire and took her silence as a yes. "I know me telling you not to take it so roughly isn't going to help much, and telling you to forget about it is out of the question. But still, I don't like seeing you like this Ms. Rachel."

"I am aware I shouldn't be acting like this. But I can't help but feel a little lost."

"Lost?" Celica asked. "What do you mean?"

"I know I have to drink blood at some point, but I just can't. I hate it so much that I just want to throw up, but I can't resist the temptation." Rachel sighed. "When I gave Ragna some of my blood to save him I tasted some of his. Once I tasted it I didn't want to stop. It tasted so rich and sweet I just wanted to keep on drinking it."

"But Ms. Rachel, after that you haven't tried to drink any blood," Celica observed the distaste in Rachel's expression as the worried vampire bit her lip. "Have you?" Celica now had a tad bit of worry in her voice from her friend's unease. Rachel was one of the calmest most collected people she had ever known and to see her so shaken up scared her.

"I almost did it to Ragna..."

"When?" Celica asked.

"The day we went to that fractured world. I lost myself in my own unwanted desires." Rachel looked down in disappointment. "I'm ashamed of myself. The feeling is just getting stronger and stronger and I just don't want to endanger Ragna anymore. He's probably disgusted by me…" she

"No," Celica shook her head. "Ms. Rachel you know that's not true. He just wants to know you're ok, he cares about you more than you know."

With that their trip turns to silence. Saya rests her head on Ragna's lap and slept soundly. Ragna, unlike his now sleeping sister, was wide awake. He was in deep thought himself as Rachel's fractured self was embedded into his psyche. 'Rachel, is that really going to happen to you?' He looked back at Rachel and sighs. As the trip back was quiet, Ragna fell asleep and leans his head against the window.

After a couple stops and traffic jams, they finally make it back to Akitsu. The group splits off as they tell each other goodbye and each goes their separate ways home. Ragna, Jin, Saya, and Rachel walk back home as their walk turns to utter silence. Saya couldn't help, but notice the tension between, Ragna and Rachel as she whispered to Jin.

"Hey, what's going on between Rachel and brother? Do you have any clue?"

"I have no idea." Jin shrugged. They finally come up to their house as Ragna takes out the keys and turns the lock to open the door. He pushes the door open and stretches his limbs. "Finally home. I liked the hotel, but being back home here just feels right."

"Yeah, I see what you mean." Jin agreed. A tired yawn left the blond's lips as he patted it and made his way upstairs, intending on catching the rest of his sleep he started in the trailer. "Well, I'm still a bit tired from that trip so I'm taking a short nap."

"I guess I will too," Ragna said as he followed Jin upstairs.

Saya started to walk behind them but stopped as she felt a tension in the air. This sensation came from Rachel as the distressed look on her face worried her a little. The blond girl walked up to her and asked softly. "Hey Rachel, are you ok? You seem worried about something."

"O-Oh, yes I am." Rachel was pulled from her trance by Saya and regained herself composure. "I think I will follow suit and sleep as well. I am still a little tired." The young vampire made her way upstairs as Saya follows behind. Rachel opens the door to her room and walks in. She leaned against the door and sighed. "Just what in the world is going on…"

Rachel stood there for several minutes before going to the comfort of her bed. She didn't bother getting changed and just threw herself on her back as she stared up at the ceiling, the events of the other day playing out like a screenplay in her head. She gripped her sheets and remembers something, or in this case, someone she wish she just forgot about. Rachel takes a few short breathes and closes her eyes as sleep takes her away.

She opens her eyes and looks around to see herself in a white empty space. As she looks around, she sees Ragna with his back to her. "Ragna?" She starts to walk toward him and calls out to him. "Ragna is that y—"

"Shut the hell up you monster!" Ragna cuts her off, halting the vampires advance.

"R-Ragna, what are you saying…?" Rachel stood there in shock at the rage in his voice, his malice so strong she felt it from where she stood.

"Don't play dumb with me, rabbit. I knew you were heartless, but I didn't think you were a blood thirsty psychopathic bitch!" Ragna shouted.

"No, wait Ragna! Please I—"

"Don't you say another fucking word to me!" Ragna shouted, his face was filled with anger and disgust. "Don't you ever show your damn face to me again or I swear to god I'll kill you!"

"!" Those words pierced her heart, the damage done was greater than what any blade could do. Rachel started to whimper slightly as tears burned her eyes and slowly fell down her cheeks. Her legs grew weak as she sank to her knees, her weeping echoing through the space.

"A monster, crying? Now I've seen it all. Take yourself back to your castle and never appear again. Go die alone and forgotten." Ragna started walking once more. Rachel quickly rose up from the ground and chased after him, but made no progress. His body began to get further and further away until he finally vanished. She got slower and slower until she stopped and fell to her fours once more. Something was strange, however. There was a strange scent in the air and Rachel felt her hand was soaked. She hesitantly turned her hand over to see a deep red liquid dripping down from her hand. Her eyes widen as she knew this liquid well. The smell was unmistakable.

It was blood.

"W-What!? What is this!?" Rachel gasped and looked around to see dead bodies laying around. Makoto, Noel, Kagura, Kokonoe, Celica, Jin, Tsubaki, Saya, Nine, Jubei, Valkenhayn and even her familiars, now lifeless carcasses. "No this can't be…" A wide eyed Rachel got back on her feet and took a few steps back. Something hit the back of her foot as she fell back down onto the floor. With a grunt, she lifted half her body to see what she tripped on. It was Ragna's mangled corpse. Her body began to quiver as did her voice. "I couldn't have done this… No way…" Her expression filled with horror and shock. The horrendous sight made her feel light headed as she could feel something come up. With the stench too much for her to handle and the sight pushing past her endurance she vomited. Rachel coughed a few times before wiping her mouth. "I didn't…no I…"

"Oh, yeah?" A voice similar to hers spoke. She looked in front of her and saw her fractured self laughing. "This is you and you know it."

"Shut your mouth you disgusting fake," Rachel grits her teeth at her deplorable doppelganger and stands up. "This is not me!"

"Really?" The fake motions her hand for Rachel to look around. The scenery suddenly changes as Rachel saw nothing, but destruction. Buildings on fire, the sound of the sizzling blaze in her ears. "I believe this is your work, isn't it?"

"Shut up… Shut up…!" Rachel covers her ears, but she couldn't block out her voice.

"I know you want too."

"I told you to shut up!"

"You like it don't you?" A wide grin etched its way onto her features. "The taste of that man… The taste and the bliss you felt when you sipped his sweet blood. I know you want to drink more. Don't hide it. That is…another form of love after all. To have him all to yourself…so nobody else can take him from you…"

"Shut up…!"

"His sweet blood for breakfast, lunch, and dinner... When I drank him…I felt as if I died and went to heaven."

"I said shut up!" Rachel shouted. Hearing her talk in such ecstasy about blood made her sick. What made it worse was that it was her voice and her face. She held her head and shook it as she screamed at the top of her lungs. "Shut up, shut up shut up shut up, SHUT UP!"

"Hehe… That's your desire isn't it."

"!?" Rachel heard a different voice than before. No longer was she staring at her fractured self, but the woman she hated most of all.

"You're nothing, but a greedy, self-centered little princess and a wild animal to top that off."

"Elizabeth…"

"With a sick desire like that…" The woman chuckled. "It's no wonder the man you hold so dear is so disgusted by you, he can't even look at you."

"Shut up you damn witch!" Rachel yelled.

"You care for him so much, yet those feelings aren't returned. It's funny really. I always knew you were worthless, but in denial is also something I can add to it. His name was Ragna correct?"

"Don't you dare say his name…!" Rachel grits her teeth and sends a venomous glare. "Don't you dare say his name! I don't want his name uttered out of that filthy mouth of yours!"

"So you're giving me orders now? Like hell, I'll listen to you. I mean you're nothing, but a monster. Look around…" Elizabeth said.

"This isn't me… So shut up already and get out of my head. I'm sick of looking at you." Rachel spat.

"This isn't you? Oh, really? Then," Elizabeth looked down to the floor. "Who's this?"

Rachel followed her eyes and down as she gasped at the sight. Her fractured self lay limp on the floor, a massive sword in her chest. A sword she knew well. "You know this sword, don't you? This is Ragna's blade, isn't it?"

"Shut up…"

"Haha…just looking at this makes me want to laugh. You hate blood, but you crave it so much it drove you crazy." Elizabeth chuckled.

"Shut up...!"

"Between us…" Elizabeth starts.

"I said shut up!"

"You're the real monster."

With that Rachel snapped. The woman started to laugh as pure anger took up Rachel over. All rationality was thrown away as she had one thing in mind: to incinerate the woman standing before her. To show her no mercy. "I said…!" Electricity danced in Rachel's fingers, building up until sparked all throughout her arm. **"TO SHUT THE FUCK UP!"** She screamed as lightning descended down. The large bolt struck her dead on as the woman fell to the ground, laughing hysterically. Her laughing came to an end once and for all as Rachel started to pant. "No…I would never do this!"

"You…!"

An abrupt voice caught her attention as she turned to it and watched wide eyed as she looked to see Ragna stand up. He takes up his sword and begins to slowly walk toward Rachel. Fear takes her over as she starts to back up. She keeps backing up and comes to a stop when she hits into a wall. Ragna stopped in front of her, his eyes filled with hate and rage. He lifted his sword over his head, intending to cut her down.

"You killed my friends, my family! You're no different than Terumi!"

"Ragna no, please listen!"

"Die!"

"AHHH!" Rachel screamed as lightning rained down from above and struck Ragna. She stared bug eyed at him, his body sizzling and his eyes a blank white. Ragna's blade fell from him and hit the ground with a clang, his body following suit as he fell into a bloody heap. Rachel's head shook slowly as tears formed in her eyes, her bottom lip beginning to quiver. She turned her shaking hands over and saw blood covering them, his blood. "No... No, I didn't want this...! I didn't want this!" The vampire fell to her knees and screamed as tears rushed down her cheeks, her voice cracking as she cried. With a gasp, Rachel shot up and found herself back in her room. She was gasping for air, sweat pouring down her face as her heart pounded as hard as a drum. Everything that just happened was nothing, but a dream. Though it felt so real. She could even feel the blood on her hands even though it wasn't there. The vampire clenched her sheets and came to a decision. "It's not safe for me to stay here any longer."

* * *

Ragna unpacked his luggage and hung up his jacket up. He walks over to his bed and takes a seat as a long sigh escaped his lips. The events of the fractured world play out in his mind. He takes a long look at his sword and sighed once more. "What a pain…"

 **"You seem down Ragna."** A family voice hears spoke. Ragna looked towards his grimoire to see the shell of his glove open and glowing red.

"So you're talking to me like this now?" Ragna asked.

" **Yeah I am, I thought I'd try and cheer you up!"** Azure says in a happy-go-lucky tone of voice.

"I don't know what to do. You mind helping me figure this out?" Ragna asked with a heavy sigh.

" **Of course! Now tell me what's eating you."**

"After we came back Rachel has been acting very strange. I guess what we saw is really getting under her skin." Ragna said.

" **Well of course. I'm sure if you were in her shoes do you think you wouldn't be thinking to yourself what should I do? Remember these fractured worlds are possibilities. I'm sure she's taking that to heart and questioning herself right now."** Azure said.

"I know that," Ragna groaned. "But I just want to help that stupid rabbit… Even if she'll start riding my ass again, I'd rather see her like that than this." It went silent for a while before it was broken by, Azure chuckling to herself. "What's so funny?"

" **You really care for her don't you?"**

"Wha!? No! Where the hell did that come from!?" Ragna's cheeks turned pink as he groaned. "I just rather her not mope…"

 **"On the outside, you act like you don't care, but on the inside, you actually worry about people. You really are one of a kind, aren't you Ragna."**

"Shut up…"

" **Hehe, alright I'll leave you alone for now. Hope you find your answer."**

"Ok, thanks for talking with me. I appreciate it." Ragna smiled. The shell closed, signaling she's stopped talking. He puts his sword down in the corner of his room and made his way to Rachel's room. He thought that maybe he could talk things out with her and hoped that she wasn't beating herself up on it.

 _She's too damn stubborn for her own good..._

He now stood in front of her door and took a breath before knocking. "Hey, Rabbit, you mind if I come in?" He heard no answer or movement and wondered if she was sleeping. He knocked on the door again, this time with a bit more force. "Hey, Rabbit. Come on, answer me." Ragna reached for the doorknob and turned it to see it wasn't even locked. Now he was starting to get worried. Just what happened? "Rachel!? Damn it I'm coming inside!" He swung the door opened and looked to see she wasn't there. He cursed under his breath and looked around in her room frantically, soon bolting out the door to try and find her. He ran all around the house in search of the missing vampire, but it was no use; she was nowhere to be found.

"Damn it! Where the hell did she go!?" Suddenly a portal opened before him, forcing him to come to a halt. From within the darkness, Valkenhayn walked out and asked.

"You are searching for Madam Rachel, are you not?"

"Yeah, I am."

"I see… Then follow me." The butler walked back in the portal with Ragna close behind. Ragna now found himself standing in front of a door. "This is my ladies quarters."

"So she's in here?" Ragna asked as Valkenhayn responded with a nod. "Why did you bring me here? I thought you didn't like me around the rabbit?"

"Yes, you are correct." The butler nodded. "Every fiber of my being screams in protest. Just the thought of you near my master sends a shiver down my spine."

"You wanna fight old man?" Ragna growled.

"However," Valkenhayn's expression shifted into a more serious one as he spoke in a much sterner tone. "You are the only one I trust enough to help my master." He bowed to him. "Please help her."

"Hmph." Ragna placed a hand on the doorknob and looked at the butler. "I don't need you to ask me. I would've done it even if you hadn't asked old man." He raised a brow as he saw a small smile on his lips. "You're smiling? And in front me? The hell is up with you?"

"Maybe there is more to you than I thought, Ragna. Perhaps you are a man worthy of my mistress." Valkenhayn mumbled and started away. "So when the time comes…if it comes… Take good care of her."

Ragna watched him walk out of sight, still, a bit lost as he could've sworn the butler said something. Right now it wasn't important and he could figure that out later. He turned the doorknob and walked into the room, closing the door as quietly as he could. There Rachel was, sitting up on her bed with her head in her pillow. The room smelled just like her rose garden, fresh and elegant.

 _The Rabbit sure loves her roses..._

He walked over to her and sat beside her. "Hey, Rachel." The sound of his gruff voice made her twitch a bit.

"Why are you here…?" She asked softly, her words muzzled by the pillow.

"I'm here because you just up and left without telling me a damn thing, Rabbit," Ragna said. Rachel lifted her head up and turns to him as he looked to see her fangs were out. "Rachel… What's going on with you? Your fangs are out. Why?"

"Why do you care?" Rachel asked, her voice much lighter than usual.

"I'm worried, Rabbit. This isn't you."

"I think it is best if you stay away from a monster like me," Rachel looked down. "I think it would be best…"

"You're no damn monster. If you're a monster, then what does that make me?"

' **Hey! I'm right here you know Ragna!'** Azure said in his head, as he couldn't help, but laugh.

"After what you saw me do, you can still sit there and act like nothing happened?"

"Yeah, I can. Something like a possibility isn't going to make me want to stay away from you or fear you. After knowing I could become this monster you still treated me like you always have. How you treat me might not be very good and down right awful, but it's not like you fear me."

"Ragna, you know your blood was the first one I've ever tasted?" Rachel said.

"Really?"

"Yes really. I hate drinking blood, I hate my vampiric urges and I fear that they are getting worse."

"Is there a reason?"

"Yes," Rachel clenches her fists. "There is."

"I want to know why you're doing this to yourself, Rachel. Tell me."

"To be honest Ragna I have never liked the idea of drinking blood. That belief, however, was later fortified by the hatred I had for my caretaker." Ragna saw the frustration on her face and the hatred in her eyes. The look in her eyes all too familiar to him. "After my parents died, my mother's sister came to look after me along with, Valkenhayn. However, she was not too fond of me."

"Wait, you mean that lady I saw before I left here?" Ragna asked.

"Yes," Rachel answered.

"What happened between you and her?"

"It is not what happened between her and I. It is what happened between my parents and her." Rachel said.

"What's that mean." He asked.

"My mother, Eliana Alucard, married my father, Clavis Alucard. However, my mother's sister, Elizabeth, tried to have my father fall in love with her, but she never loved him, she just wanted power in the ruling houses. Thankfully her little scheme failed."

"So what did she do?" Ragna asked.

"Nothing as she could do nothing. After the marriage, I was born, and I lived happily with my parents until…"

"Yuuki Terumi…" Ragna finished her thought.

"Yes. Once he killed them, my mother's sister, Elizabeth, was chosen as my caretaker. This took place a few days after you left the castle to travel with, Jubei. Once you left it went downhill as every day was filled with nothing, but fear and anguish."

"Rachel…"

"I could do nothing, but endure it."

"Where the hell was the old man!?" Ragna asked in fury.

"He could not interfere. If he dared, he would have been charged with treason and executed."

"No way…!" Ragna looked towards the door, as he expression saddened a bit. "Old man…" He had no idea something like that was taking place here. He could only imagine the pain Valkenhayn had to endure with watching Rachel being treated like this.

"I did my best to endure, but I was only a child and children have their limits." Rachel's body started to shake as she clenched her arms and bit her lip. "Everyday she would treat me like dirt. I was nothing, but trash to her. Every day was a living hell. Sometimes…" The emotion on her face quickly vanished as it was replaced with a lifeless expression, her face devoid of all emotion. "I just wanted to kill myself."

"Wha!?" Ragna gasped.

"I hated it. I hated everything Ragna. I just wanted the suffering to end. I wanted to die so badly it was all I could think about." A smile came across her face as her eyes opened wide. "Sometimes I even dreamed about myself committing the deed, a wide smile on my face. Free from the suffering… Funny, yes?"

"…"

"But," She slowly calmed down and shook her head. "I knew what I needed to do. I need to put an end to, Terumi's schemes."

"So she's the reason you don't want to drink blood?" Ragna asked, trying to get the gist of her dilemma.

"Yes. She said to me one day that because I resent blood so much that I am not a true vampire and I am a stain on my family name."

"Where is she?" Ragna asked.

"She was banished from the Alucard estate and is considered a rebel vampire after trying to kill the grand dukes to take control of the ruling houses."

"She tried to take over…?"

"Her plan would have succeeded, but I heard her plans and informed the Dukes. It seems like they already had suspicions of her, they just needed evidence. With that, they came up with a plan to have her and her accomplices to confess. Now she walks the earth alone, cast out of her home forever."

"Rachel… Even with all you just said if you don't drink blood you might end up like…!"

"Yes, I am aware. That's why I decided," Rachel closes her eyes and clenches her arm. "That I just shouldn't see you again."

"That's a load of crap, Rachel! How is that different from running away!?" He turns her body to him, forcing her to look dead into his eyes. "Look at what happened to me! I lost my family, my friends, my home, my arm and basically my humanity! You don't think I resented the world!? You think I didn't want to use my power to make this world a living hell for everyone!? To make everyone feel what I felt!?" Rachel says nothing, her expression filled with shock by his words. "If my fate was to destroy this world then all I have to do is change it. Instead of destruction, I'll protect the people I care about!"

 _That unyielding determination and strength... Something I lack..._

"Ever since that day, every waking moment I think of him. How I want to make him pay for what he's done! To avenge my family, my friends! I want him dead by my hands and mine alone! So much that I dream of myself standing over him and laughing…" Ragna sighed. "I know how you feel, Rachel. Everyone fears something it's natural, but turning away from it is basically running away. Then you know what happens? He wins."

"I'm not like you, Ragna," She turned away from him. "I can't do what you can do. These urges, this urge for blood. I can't be around people, especially you, Ragna. There are so many things that I haven't told you! I tell myself it's for your own good, but then I think of you hating me and I just…"

Ragna slowly brings her into a gentle hug and holds her in his warm embrace. "Nothing will make me hate you. Look at everything you did for me. I just hope one day, I can pay you back."

"Ragna…" She felt happy that he said that as a smile came across her face. But smile soon fades, her eyes averting from his gaze. She couldn't put him in any more danger. "I'm sorry Ragna, but I can't control these urges forever. The closer I am to you the more I just want too…!" She shakes her head. "No! I'd rather die than have you see me like that!"

"Don't fuck with me!" He grabs her shoulders and forces her to look at him once more. The sudden action causes Rachel's cheeks turn red as she blinks a few times.

"R-Ragna?"

"Rachel, I don't want to see you like this."

"What?"

"I want to see you as the person I've always known, proud and always ready for anything. The way you hold yourself is one of the many traits about you I've come to respect." Ragna's voice was soft and sincere. Rachel was for once at a loss for words. "That's why I want you to drink my blood."

"What!? I can't do that Ragna!" Rachel shook her head, but it didn't seem like he took the hint. He bit down on his lip hard, a bit as blood flowing from his lips. A pained grunt escaped his lip as did a small chuckle.

"Damn that hurt... !"

"Ragna!" Rachel felt her heart stop as she watched blood leave his lips."What are you doing—!?" Before her question she his lips draped over hers, giving her an answer. The moment his lips collided with hers, her eyes opened to quarters, her speech robbed from her and her cheeks grew a hot pink. His blood seeped into her mouth through their pressed lips, his sweet crimson allowed her taste buds to dance like never before.

 _N-No...! I can't do this...!_

Rachel quickly pushed him off her lips and turned her head. "R-Ragna I can't… If you continue this I won't be able to control myself…"

"That's the idea."

"Well, it is not a very good one you ragamuffin." Rachel felt a bit of blood left on her lip and instinctively licked it off. It was so sweet, it was unlike anything man could produce. There was no pastry or tea that could come close to matching the taste of his sweet blood. But she couldn't do it. 'The agony I am about to put this man through, yet he wishes to...'

"I know I'm stepping over a line that shouldn't be crossed, but I'll pay for the consequences," Ragna grabbed her shoulder, forcing her to turn back and face him. "You can me kill for this later." Once more Ragna went for her lips. He couldn't deny his embarrassment over what he was trying to do, more over, how he was going to do it. But he didn't have time to waste on that, he came here to get something done. Ragna wasn't a heavy thinker. He stuck to his gut and was a man of action, worrying about the consequences another time. This time was no exception.

"I can't…"

"I don't want to hear it…" It didn't matter how many times she would deny him. He was going to follow through, even if she hated him for it. He gently puts a hand on her cheek as she turns to him. He just stared at her for a minute before going in once more.

"Wait," Rachel tried to push him away again, but couldn't muster the strength to do it. "You can't... Ragna…" Her voice trailed off the closer he got, his lips touching hers with a soft gasp. Ragna wrapped his arms around her small frame, determined to keep the rather stubborn vampire in his grasp, he pulled her in on his body. The vampire gasped to his action, her words muzzled by his lips. A dark red appeared on her cheeks as her eyes steadily closed. She began to kiss him back, brushing their lips together. Before she knew it her mind and body were absorbed into the kiss, her head moving in conjunction with his, his bottom lip sucked into her mouth.

 _It's so sweet... Like last time..._

Rachel's arms slowly wrap around Ragna's neck, her finger combing his soft platinum bristles. After kissing for what felt like an eternity, the two parted for air, inhaling deeply to regain their lost oxygen.

"Holy shit, Rachel... You really—hmmm!" Ragna didn't have enough time, his lips taken before he could even blink. Now Rachel was in control and it didn't seem like she was giving it up anytime soon. Rachel was hungry, her kiss much more intense than last time. Her tongue delved into his mouth as if searching for buried treasure, her wet muscle tongue rolling around his, causing saliva to run down their chins. The vampire slowly brought him down onto the bed, her smaller body mounted atop his large, muscular figure.

 _I can't hold it back anymore... Ragna, forgive me._

All of a sudden Rachel pressed down harder on his lips, her sharp fangs sinking into it which caused him to wince a bit. Rachel ran her tongue over his lips, soon moving to his neck and licking it. The vampire retracted her tongue and opened her mouth wide, her fangs finally sinking into his neck and drinking the deep crimson. Ragna let out a simple sigh and placed a hand on the back of her head.

"You really are...stubborn, ain't ya?" Ragna could hear her gulping his blood down, the way she drank his blood was like water after a long run. Before long, Rachel retreated from his neck, meeting Ragna's eyes once more. Ragna let out a relieved sigh as he thought she was about to drink him dry. He saw the tense expression depicted on her face and attempted to ease it with a little teasing.

"Damn Rachel, you were thirsty weren't you?" It seemed to have worked as a small smile formed on her lips. Who said Ragna wasn't a nice guy every now and again.

"I was and now I have quenched my thirst. Your efforts are appreciated." Rachel said with a much more vibrant voice than a few moments ago. Ragna was glad she seemed ok, but he couldn't help hissing a little from her fangs. "No problem, glad I could help you. Also just drink my blood so you don't go bat shit crazy and start to destroy your body. I'd rather not see you like that again."

"Ragna, is it really ok for me to be around you? Even if I only cause you misfortune?"

"Yeah… You might annoy me sometimes, but…like I said earlier… I owe you a lot." He pushes her head down on the top of his head which causes her cheeks to turn a deep red. "If I can deal with Kagura, Makoto and Kokonoe, I think I'll be ok. Besides, I want you here. Don't be an idiot."

"Thank you." Rachel said genuinely. "On that note…"

"Huh?" Ragna separates himself from her and looks at her with a brow raised. "What happened?"

"You were quite brazen. To steal a kiss from me is unheard of. You've got some nerve." Rachel smiles and puts her finger on her lips.

"O-Oh that!" Ragna blushed. "I guess I just got lost in the moment and I…!" As he tried to explain, stuttering through most of his words, he couldn't help but notice Rachel laughing. "Really…"

"I-I'm sorry! Haha!" Rachel started laughing harder, using her finger to wipe her tears away. "I'm sorry! Your reactions are just too amusing. I can't help myself at times, Ragna."

He rolls his eyes in annoyance. "Yeah, me brazen… Says the woman on top of me."

"The man who dares to lay a hand on me should have no problem. Know your place when you speak to me."

"Oh, yeah?" He just smirks, his tone of voice changing to a more sarcastic one. "I guess the rabbit we all know and love is back." Rachel chuckled a little at his comment and gets off of him. Ragna gets up off the bed and rubs his neck. "You've got some sharp ass fangs on ya. Damn… That's gonna sting for a bit."

"Ragna, you really are an idiot aren't you?" Rachel sighed.

"I am what I am, Rabbit. You can't change it."

"Ragna," She walks up to him and pushes her head into his chest "Is it really ok to have me around you?"

"Again with that question…?" He places his hands on her shoulders as she looks up at him to see a smile present on his face. "Yeah, it is. I don't want to lose you, Rachel."

Rachel raises a hand to his neck and places it on the teeth marks left there. "To think this would happen. I truly am sorry Ragna."

"I told you already it's fine. You don't need to worry about it."

"You…" She moves her hand up his neck and places it on his cheek. "You Ragna… You are far too forgiving."

"How so?" Ragna asked.

"A vampire that does nothing, but annoys you and belittles you not only turned you into one but drank your blood just to satiate her own greed. I think any normal person would be upset."

"To think you actually give a damn what I think. What's going on with you?"

"Nothing really… You said you could never hate me, but is this true?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, it is."

"I'm glad." Rachel smiled.

"What?"

"Ragna," The vampire looks straight into his eyes and spoke. "I am prepared for the day you resent me, Ragna. I have been for a long time. However…it is not a day I look forward too."

"And you don't need too. That day ain't gonna come." Ragna said, pulling her into his body. Rachel gasped a bit, blushing a deep tint of red. The two just stare at each other for a while before her arms came around his neck. Slowly, the itched towards each other, a centimeter gap between their lips.

"Would you two care for some tea?" Valkenhayn barged in.

They were snapped back to reality and quickly pull themselves back. They look to see Valkenhayn as Rachel cleared her throat. "Y-Yes please, Valkenhayn. I would love some tea right now."

"Yeah, old man! I think I'll take a cup." Ragna said, startled and blushing.

"Then please," the old butler extended a hand for them to follow. "Right this way." As the two walk out the room, Valkenhayn smlied behind them. 'Ragna, it seems like I have to change my view on you a little. But it will take a little more than that for me to accept you.' He chuckled. 'However, you are on your way.' The two walk in silence as they reach the front door. "I will bring your tea momentarily. Please relax in the garden and get some fresh air." Valkenhayn opened the door to allow them out into the massive rose garden, finding Kagura, Jin, and everyone standing there waiting on them, even Nine and Jubei.

"What the hell are you all doing here!?" Ragna gasped.

A chuckling Kagura walked up to him and threw an arm around his shoulder. "Valkenhayn told us everything! How you acted like a real goddamn man and ran after her to cheer her up." His voice quickly switched from joking to serious as a rather gentle and almost brotherly smile came across his face. "You have my respect for that, really."

Ragna looked at them smiling and Noel crying tears of joy. Rachel couldn't help, but feel embarrassed by all this, keeping her gaze to the ground. Her face soon matched the color of her roses. So much so she could even blend in with them. Rachel picked her gaze up to meet Ragna's, only to snatch away again, blushing a darker red.

Valkenhayn walked out, stopping before the large doors to examine Rachel. "Oh, Lord Clavis, Lady Eliana. If you could see your daughter now, I know you would be proud." The old butler turned to look at Ragna and smiled. "It seems like the man that stands before me, is indeed a good one." He chuckled to himself a little before walking down the steps to the group. "Tea is ready everyone. Of course for Ms. Kokonoe and Mrs. Konoe extra sweetened coffee."

He hands them all their beverages as Jubei laughs. "Still with the sweets huh Nine? I see why ya taste so good. Nice and sweet."

"Ack!" Jubei's abrupt statement caused the mage to choke, causing the rest of them to laugh. "You want to play games!? Fine!" Nine's gaze turned callous as her eyes narrowed. "No more for a whole week!" She declared, which caused Jubei's face to light up in horror.

"What!? No, come on Nine go easy on me will ya!? I reckon I'll die before the week is over if I don't have ya for breakfast!" Jubei tried to grab on to her legs, but Nine quickly jumps out the way.

"This is punishment!"

"One time was enough! Please come on!" Jubei pleads.

"It seems like one time WASN'T enough!" Jubei started to chase her around, pleading for her to change her mind. Rachel watched the scene before her as they fade and an image of her as a child appeared before her. The sadness present on the little girls face as she sat alone in her rose garden. The sad little girl soon vanished as it was replaced with Ragna and everyone else running a muck in her garden. She couldn't help but chuckle to herself.

"I don't want to be alone again, what was I thinking?" The young vampire gaze locked on Ragna as she felt her heart pound against her chest. 'I really am in love with this idiot...aren't I…? At first…I thought this would hinder me, but,' she placed a hand over her beating heart. 'It's not such a bad feeling… To be in love…'

As they all start to talk, Kagura smirked and threw his arm around Ragna. "Look at our brave hero!"

"Shut up damn you."

"How sweet, you see your loved one crying and throws caution to the wind to try and help her."

"If you wanna punch just say so!" Ragna said with a twitching eye. All of them start laugh at Ragna's expense as he sighed. "Ah, give me a break…"

"Ragna, you're a real man," Makoto said with pride. Immediately, she gave Kagura a venomous glare and groaned. "Unlike a certain pervert."

"Really now, why you gotta hate?" Kagura sighed.

"Oh yeah, didn't you get your ass handed to you by these girls?" Ragna thought back to the hotspring and chuckled. "You did right?"

"What are you talking about?" Nine asked as Kagura motionex him to shut up. Ragna, of course, didn't listen, as a grin came across his face.

"Oh, you don't know? Kagura spied on them in the hotspring."

"Oh?" Nine summoned a ball of fire in her hand as she shot Kagura a deadly glare. "So you did huh?" Those eyes of hers had one one thing in mind. Murder. Kagura started to sweat buckets as they fell like pellets down his face.

"Oh, I'm so fucking dead…"

"You got that right son," Jubei said. Kagura quickly ran as a livid Nine of gave chase. All that was heard was Kagura's screams and pleas for mercy.

"Ragna your evil!" Kokonoe cried with laughter as she kicked her feet.

"Meh, he deserved it," Ragna said casually.

"True enough." Makoto agreed as they all watched the chase.

After she finally caught him she—quite literally—roasted him alive. He looked like a burger at a Saturday barbecue. Celica sighed and began healing him out of pity. Once the roasted Kagura was healed, Rachel prepared a portal for them all to go home in as they say their goodbyes and walk in. Ragna, Rachel, Saya, and Jin find themselves in their hallway as Jin said.

"Well that was interesting, but it's time I relax. I'll see you all when dinner starts."

"Remember how I like my pot roast brother!" Saya said as she runs to her room, leaving the Ragna and Rachel standing alone. As they stood there, they looked at each other and found the silent atmosphere become oddly romantic. With this odd atmosphere, Ragna cleared his throat and spoke, trying to break the awkwardness.

"W-Well I better get dinner start!" Ragna quickly ran to the kitchen as Rachel just smiled.

"That man really does amuse me to no end."

Thirty minutes pass as Ragna calls them downstairs. They see four mats set on each side of the table with three pots sitting on the table. They walk to their places as Jin and Saya sit next to each other leaving Ragna and Rachel sitting next to each other. As they eat Ragna can't get what he did out of his head, his brain running a million miles a minute. He shakes his head and starts to eat as Rachel looks at him and glares at his lips. Just like him, she was thinking about what happened. Several thoughts ran rampant through her head, sending Rachel into a dream like state. She shook her head to get herself out of it as the two siblings watch them.

"I'm so jealous of her! Rachel, you're so lucky…!" Saya groaned.

"Saya come on, just ignore them."

"Ok…" Saya pouted as she picked at her food. "That doesn't mean I'm happy about it…" They quickly finished their dinner, as Jin was left with washing up the plates. Ragna went up to his room and changes from his black shirt and hakama into a white T shirt and shorts. He lays back down as he sees the grimoire that to glow.

 **"How do you feel Ragna?"**

"I feel fine. Why do you ask?"

" **You seem better than fine after the stunt you pulled."** Azure laughed.

"Hmph." Ragna blushed and closed his eyes. "I have no idea what the hell you're talking about."

* * *

Rachel stretched out on her bed, her eyes glued to the ceiling. The vampire recalled Ragna's words as they echoed in her mind. 'Nothing will make me hate you.' A smile came across her features as she chuckled a bit to herself. "We shall see…" She shut her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

The next day was Sunday and they really had nothing to do, no fractured possibilities to destroy and no drama. It was around 12:30 in the afternoon as Rachel was still in her room thinking about yesterday. She gently puts her finger on her lips. 'He really kissed me…' A light pink came onto her cheeks and made them glow. She could feel her face getting hotter and quickly sat up. 'I need to cool off..' Rachel made her way to the bathroom and ran cold water down her face, hoping to cool herself off. "I need to stay calm. I must conduct myself accordingly and speak like I would usually!" She nodded and walked out the bathroom, finding Ragna in front of her, just about to knock on the door.

"Oh, g-good afternoon Ragna." Rachel stuttered a bit.

"Hey, Rachel. Afternoon." Thankfully he didn't take notice and walked in the bathroom without question.

"I suppose that however will take some time…" Rachel made her way downstairs and was a bit surprised to see a certain someone sitting on the couch. "Izanami? What are you doing here?"

"It would seem as if you are awake now. Where is Ragna right now?" Izanami heard footsteps approaching as Ragna came down spotted her.

"Izanami? What are you doing in my house? Actually…the better question is how did you get inside my house?"

"I arrived here not too long ago. I have been waiting for you." She gets up and walks towards him. "There is something we need to discuss."

"Something to discuss? What happened?"

"I shall be staying here and keeping an eye on you from now on," Izanami said.

…

…

…

…

…

"…What?" He blinked twice and yelled. "Wait WHAT!?"

"Brother, what's wrong?" A curious voice spoke, the voice belonging to Saya. The young girl walked into the room with Jin and cocked her head when she saw Izanami. "When did she get here?"

"I arrived a while ago, but that is not important. Ragna, I shall be living here with you and guarding you twenty-four hours a day." Izanami said.

"Why!? Wait when was all this decided!?" Ragna asked, still lost on why she was going to stay here and who gave her permission. Last time he checked, he wasn't notified or gave her the ok.

'Is there a problem?' A voice spoke.

"Huh?" Ragna raised a brow, as they look around to see where it came from.

"It is just the master unit," Izanami said.

"Perfect! Hey, master unit, what the fuck is going on here!?" Ragna shouts up to the ceiling.

'After the recent events with Hakumen, Terumi, and now Relius, I have come to a conclusion that you must be watched. I can not have you dying Ragna, so Izanami is there to keep you safe. As you are right now, you can not hope to best Hakumen, Terumi or Relius Clover.'

"Shit…!" Ragna grits his teeth.

"The fact is we can not risk your life. We do not doubt your abilities, but as you know, we can not take any chances." Izanami said.

Ragna let's out a sigh and says in an understanding tone. "Alright, I get it. But give me some warning, you can't expect me to just go along with this with out telling me."

'Understandable. So this is farewell for now.' With that, his voice stops.

"Ok, Saya, can you show her to an empty room," Ragna asked.

"Of course." Saya motioned Izanami to follow her as she led the violet haired girl upstairs, leaving Jin, Ragna, and Rachel downstairs. Ragna couldn't help, but feel like this situation was going to escalate soon. He rubbed his temples and sighed.

"Why do I have a feeling this place is gonna get more chaotic…"

"Well, whatever. I guess this gives us a leg up on them." Jin said. "The more people we have on our side, the better for us. Maybe we should not look at this in such a bad way."

"I guess." Ragna shrugged. They hear footsteps and looks to see Saya and Izanami coming back downstairs. "So I guess you two are done?"

"Yes. It wasn't very hard." Izanami said. They hear someone knocking on their door. Ragna walks over to the door and opens it to see his master and a small child standing next to him.

"Master Jubei?" Ragna looked at the small cat, as the beastkin gave him a greeting smile.

"Hey, there my boy. Just coming by to say howdy before I set off." Jubei said. He taps the child next to him and continued on. "I guess now is as good a time as any. Since we'll all be workin' together, I figured yall should get acquainted."

"Y-Yes," The child walks up and bows "Hi there. My name is Sena… It's nice to meet you all."

"Sena huh? So who's the other person?" Ragna asked.

"W-What do you mean by that?"

"Like I said the other person." Ragna scratched his head. "With the amount of hate and rage coming from them, I think anyone can tell they're there."

"I was told you were too stupid to figure it out, but you're actually pretty perceptive." The boy said politely. A vein pops up on Ragna's head as his polite tone only served to piss him off even more with that comment. "Luna, come say hello." The child stares at them blank eyed for a minute, which creeped them out a bit. There was no life coming from the child's eyes, but a tiny bit of light began to come up.

"Dumbass." The child said in a light feminine voice.

"What?"

"I called you a dumbass, dumbass! Can't you understand english!?" The child's voice changed from a calm young boy to an angry little girl.

"I see…so the other one is the one everyone likes and you're the one everyone wants to hang." Jin cut in.

"What did you just say to Luna!?" She walks up to him and looks dead into his eyes. "Say that again! Luna dares you!"

"Very well. Like I said, you're the one everyone hates and that's the reason why he was in control. Since it looks like he isn't coming back right now I think it's time you get the hell out of my house." Jin said coldly

"Master who is this?" Ragna asked.

"Her name is Platinum. I was asked to look after her by a friend." Jubei answered.

"Don't talk to Master Jubei so casually porcupine!"

A vein pops up on his forehead as turns around to the girl and groaned. "You are the LAST person I want to hear that from!"

"Jubei…please take her out of here." Jin sighed.

"Shut it bitch! Don't you even go close to Master Jubei with those killer sideburns of yours!"

"You want a piece of this!?"

"Bring it aqua lung!"

"Ok, ok…" Jubei held the collar of her shirt to stop her. "Well, I'll be taking my leave before this place turns into a battleground. Hm?" The small cat turned his head and looked to see Izanami. "Is that Izanami?"

"Yes. I shall be staying here for the time being."

"Well alright. You kids be safe and don't do anything stupid ya hear? Jin, you're in charge of, Ragna."

"What!? Hold on I'm the big brother here!" Ragna yelled. Jubei paid him no mind and walked off as Ragna kept shouting curse after curse at him. Some of the curses he said they've never even heard before. His eye twitched as he slammed the door. "Damn that son of a…!"

"Well, brother you heard him," Jin said in a mocking tone.

"Don't you effing dare!" Not even a second later, they hear another knock on the door. "I swear if it's that damn cat I'm gonna shove my foot so far up his ass!" He stomps to the door and swings it open. Before him now stood two women, however, they weren't ordinary humans. They wore hoodies and had cat like features.

"What!?"

"Good guy, it really is you!" The woman in the white hoodie tackles him. She started to lick him as the other cat walks in. She had on a black hoodie but had the same style as the one in the white.

"Tora? What are you doing here?" Rachel asked.

"Rachel Alucard? Ah, it's a pleasure to see you again. How have you been?" She had a much calmer tone of voice than the other one. It wasn't as static or loud as the other one. She looks to see Izanami and raised a brow. "Izanami is here too? Speaking of which this is Ragna's house right? So where is he?"

"Down here…" She heard a voice say. A man comes from under the young kitten's body as she saw it was Ragna. He pushes the cat off him and stands up. "Hey there Tora, long time no see."

"Oh, my…you've grown to be quite the young man Ragna." Her tone turned a bit seductive as she walked closer to Ragna and put her paw on his cheek.

"T-Tora…what are you doing?"

"Well, I came here because Nine asked me for some help. So on my way, I decided to come and visit you. I passed by Jubei and he told me exactly where you'd be. So you could say I'm a little excited." She presses her body on his and purrs. "Now I'm glad I came…"

"Hey!" Saya runs between the two. "What do you think you're doing to him!?"

"Nothing much, just saying hello." Tora moves her head closer to Ragna's and licks his cheek.

"Hey!" Ragna jumps back and gasps. "What are you doing!?"

"You've grown to be quite the sexy young man now haven't you?" Tora giggled. "It's taking all I have to not pounce on you, Ragna~"

"This is quite the interesting development. It is just like the book 'The Man and his Mistress'." Izanami said.

"What…?" Ragna stared blankly at Izanami.

"Oh don't focus on her…" Tora raised her leg above his waist as he blushed hard. "Now…how about you show me just how much you've matured."

"He won't!" Saya pulls Ragna towards her and wraps her arms around his.

"Don't spoil our reunion." Tora pulled him back to her.

"I'm not gonna stand here and watch you try and seduce him!" Saya pulls him closer to her again.

"I don't need to try and seduce him." She takes his hand and places it on one of her breasts. Ragna's eyes widen and his face turns blood red. "Now come on Ragna. How about you show this cat just what you can do."

"I-I…um…" Ragna stuttered as his hands were pressed against her soft breasts.

"Grr…!" Saya groans and wraps her arms around his body. "He isn't yours! I don't know who you are, but I won't let you take him from me!"

"He's mine!" Tora pulls his whole body towards her and pushes his head into her chest. Ragna gasps as she pushes his head further down. Saya's eyes widen as she grabs Ragna and pulls him away from her. The two begin to pull back and forth as the other cat decides to join.

"This looks fun! Tao wants to join too!"

"Don't get in my way, Tao!" Tora yelled. Jin just watched them and sighed, but is soon directed at something else. A powerful murderous aura was standing to him. He looks to see it was Rachel and takes several steps back as the darkness that poured from her was toxic. Ragna felt it too as he looks to see Rachel with a rather pissed off expression. Saya, Tora, and Tao saw it too and quickly away from Ragna.

His feet began to tremble as he sees a wide grin settled on her face "Ragna…what do you think is going through my mind right now?"

"Is it um…drink some tea?" She shakes her head, that grin on her face unchanging, but Ragna couldn't help, but even more afraid than before. "Is it…lay down?" She shakes her head again. Sweat began to pour down Ragna's face, as his voice started to crack a bit. "Is it…kill Ragna?"

"There you go." Rachel nods her head and raises her hand. A lightning bolt came down and struck Ragna. Jin covered his eyes as he could only hear Ragna screaming in pain. The now charred Ragna collapses on the floor, falling into unconsciousness. "Please take that idiot to his room. I believe he will be unconscious for a while." Saya and Tora take Ragna up and walks upstairs, as and Tao follows them, leaving Izanami and Rachel in the living room downstairs.

"Please don't..." Ragna begged, but it fell on deaf ears. A lightning bolt came down and struck Ragna. Jin covered his eyes as he could only hear Ragna screaming in pain. The now charred Ragna collapses on the floor, falling into unconsciousness. "Please take that idiot to his room. I believe he will be unconscious for a while." Saya and Tora take Ragna up and walks upstairs, as and Tao follows them, leaving Izanami and Rachel in the living room downstairs.

"Is that what they call jealousy?" Izanami asked.

"That idiot had it coming." Rachel folds her arms. Izanami just shrugs and walks after them, leaving Rachel by herself. The young vampire calms herself down and looks upstairs. "Maybe I went a little too far…" She muttered to herself. "No," She shook her head "That idiot deserved far worse!"

* * *

A man clad in white armor walks down an empty street. There was complete silence. The only noise that was heard was the man's heavy footsteps and the wind blowing the leaves off the trees. After a few more steps, the man stops in his tracks. "If you will not come out…I will force you to show yourself, puppeteer." He turns around and sees a man in a purple cape walking towards him. "Relius Clover…"

"The Power of Order. I see your soul is still as strong as the last time I saw you." Hakumen places a hand on the hilt of his blade, ready to draw at a moments notice. Relius just chuckles and pays his raise in guard no mind. "I ran into what I'd say would be your grandson and granddaughter, if I were to call her that, the other day. They both seem to posses the Power of Order…just like you do."

"Did you come all this way to tell me that? What is your goal here?"

"I just wish to…converse as you would say. We are old friends aren't we?" Relius asked in an almost joking and sarcastic tone.

"Do not act as if we are friends, puppeteer. Now tell me why you've come to me."

"I wanted to see if your soul had any changes being trapped inside the boundary in that body. I must ask…how does it feel to be in the body of a god?" Relius asked.

"It is revolting. Now if that is it I would suggest you leave my presence, lest you wish my blade find your heart." The man's voice was stern, his words as heavy as his blade. Relius knew he meant every word he said, but all he did was smirk.

"How was your trip through the NOL? Did you find what you were looking for?"

"Relius Clover… What are you plotting by extracting them?" Hakumen asked.

"Nothing really. I suppose an extra set of hands would be useful in this endeavor." Relius smirked. "To think that woman was able to craft so many nox nyctores in such a short amount of time. I must say, the Mercury family has quite the lineage."

"Why did you come to me?" Hakumen asked.

"You have just piqued my curiosity as did, Ragna the Bloodedge and, Jin Kisaragi." Relius turns around and started away, but stopped after a few steps. "I must ask you why you feel so obligated to end his life."

"Why should you care Relius Clover?"

"That man is fabulous research material." Relius starts to stroke his beard. "Not only that, I can do some interesting observations. If I was one to guess he might just be the true man of azure."

"I will say this. If you lay a hand on Ragna the Bloodedge, Jin Kisaragi or Tsubaki Yayoi…I promise you will not live to see the next day." Hakumen spoke with pure murderous intent, as his normally calm and composed demeanor shifted to that of a savage beast, ready to lay waste to their prey if it tramples on unwanted territory.

"Interesting," The masked man chuckled. "Is this comradery or an obligation to protect your loved ones? Humans can be so mysterious…but it's that mysterious nature that makes you human beings such wonderful test subjects."

"You're sick…"

"Hmph. I shall take my leave then." He starts to walk once more, not even turning his head to look at Hakumen, caring little as his reason for approaching him was taken care of. Once Relius was completely out of sight, Hakumen takes his hand off his blade and walks away.

"Hmph. What hypocrisy. I tell that man not to go near, Ragna the Bloodedge. Yet I wish to end his life. I can hear that woman now…telling me to stop bickering with myself." The man looks up to the sky. Though he might not have eyes, he could still peer up at the great blue empyrean. "I swear to you I will protect them. I shall keep the promise I made to you. I swear this to you, Ayame."

* * *

Morning came as Ragna opens his eyes and looks to see it was 6:50. It was sadly almost time for him to get up, as he cursed to himself. Though he didn't remember going to bed or what he even did yesterday. "Damn my head is pounding... Huh…?" Ragna felt odd this morning. His body was a bit heavier than usual. "The hell…?" He sees a lump in the sheets and lifts it up to see Izanami laying on top of him wide awake. "Hey, Izanami…"

"Good morning. Did you sleep well."

"Yeah, but it's still a bit early so I'm gonna doze off for a few." Ragna yawned and closes his. Pure silence took up the room as the ticking clock echoed the quiet space. After a couple seconds the conversation finally sank in as his eyes shot back open. "Izanami!? What the hell are you doing in my bed!? Actually, what are you doing on top of me!?"

"You seem troubled. What is it?" Izanami asks. Ragna eyes still opened wide he starts to curse himself out.

'Shit, shit, shit! She's in my bed and on top of me! I don't know how this happened! This is bullshit! I could've had the night of my life last night and I don't remember any of it! What kind of douchebag is knocked out on his first time! Son of a…!'

"You seem unwell."

"Nope, I'm fine!" Ragna answered quickly. 'Yeah…freaking peachy. Wake up to a girl on top of me definitely wouldn't give me a heart attack. Nope.' He said sarcastically in his head. He heard the doorknob turn as Saya walked in.

"Brother I heard noise is everything…ok…" The blond looked to see Izanami on top of him. "Brother," She stared blankly at him. "What's going on in here?"

"Wait before you do anything! Izanami explain!" Ragna said quickly.

"Yes. Like I said I shall keep an eye on him and for that reason, I shall be sleeping in here."

"Good…at least that's all it was." Saya sighed in relief. "Well, brother get ready." She tells him as she closes the door and walks out.

"Thank god…" Ragna sighed in relief.

"Quite welcome."

"Really…" Ragna got up and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. His head was still killing him and was soon given an explanation as to why he was in so much pain. He and the person responsible bickered with each other. Jin and Saya didn't want to get involved and just watched. Izanami sees them off and closes the door.

"Ok. I believe it is time I get myself in order."

* * *

They make it to school and look to see Kokonoe, Tsubaki, Makoto, Noel, Kagura, and Celica in the front as they greet each other like usual. The large group makes their way to class, but before they opened the door, a substantial amount of noise was going on, on the other side. Ragna slides the door open and looks to see Nine with a rather distressed look on her face. She looked worried almost.

"You ok?" Ragna asks.

"Yeah, I'm just a bit…surprised." The tired mage answered.

"About what? Actually, what's going on and why is everyone so talkative?" Kagura asked.

"Well besides an NOL base being attacked, a new student is gonna join us that's all. Just take your seats." Nine shooed them away as she had something else on her mind. Even saying that the NOL was attacked so casually without a care in her tone.

"Wait a base was attacked? By who?" Celica asked.

"Well I know who, but for now just take your seats. She'll be here soon."

"She?" Kagura rubs his hands together and snickers. "I wonder who this lovely lady will be… Hope she's single… Heh heh."

"Here we go…" Kokonoe sighed. They all walk to their respective seats as Nine knocks on the board a few times. The class quiets down and takes their seats as she began.

"Alright everyone we've got a new student joining us today. She should be here soon. And for the love of all that is holy… Don't make my head hurt as much as it does right now." Nine pleaded. The mage turned to the door to see a silhouette through the window. "Alright come in."

The door slides open, as a girl with long purple hair tied in a pony tail walks in. Ragna's jaw drops and his eyes widen as he took the girl in. "No effing way…!"

The girl stops in front of the class and introduces herself. "My name is Izanami Osaka. It is a pleasure to meet you." She bows to the class. The room erupts in screams as a boy says.

"A violet haired beauty!? When did I get so mother effing lucky!?"

"I'm so glad I was able to live towards this glorious day! Fuck you Tatsu, I told you this school was the shit!" Another boy yelled with a victorious laugh.

"Ah," Rachel nods her head in understanding "So when she said twenty-four hours I guess she really meant it."

"I asked for ONE thing…!" Nine growled as a vein appeared on her forehead. She smashed her fist through the board, as the entire class focused their attention on her. "Alright, all of you shut the hell up!" The class went to dead silent as they didn't want that board to be them. Nine sighed to cool herself off and looked at Izanami. "Ok now take a seat. I can't believe this is happening..."

"Very well." The violet haired girl walks down Ragna's row and stops in the seat in front of him. "I would like to sit here."

"B-But this is my seat…" The girl sitting there says.

"I am truly sorry, but I must be near him. We have much to discuss about the future." Izanami said.

"You do!? Well, then I'm sorry!" The girl quickly grabs her stuff and moves to the next empty seat. Izanami sits down as the girls start to whisper.

"Wow, she's so direct."

"I wish I had an ounce of her confidence." Another girl said.

Nine heard the whispers and rubbed her temples. She knew this wasn't going to turn out well, but there was nothing she could do about it. 'Some peace and quiet is just too much to ask…' "Ok then le—"

"Wait!" A boy called out.

"Huh?" Nine turns to the boy. "What's wrong?"

"Well I mean I'm not the only one curious about her am I?"

"Please, can we ask her about herself?" A girl begged.

"I don't think she's comfortable with that."

"That is fine. Ask what you need to ask me. I have nothing to hide." Izanami said.

'Yes, you do!' Nine shouted in her head.

"Thank you! So um…where did you come from?" A girl asked.

'Please don't say the boundary!' Nine begged.

"Well I am from one of the small towns in the Kagutsuchi area," Izanami answered.

'Phew.'

"That's far. So why did you come here?" A boy asked.

"I came here to be closer to Ragna. We have many things to discuss about the future." Izanami answered.

"You came here for him!?" A girl gasped.

"Yes. I must be as close to him as I can. So I've taken the liberty of moving in with him."

"You did what!?" The entire class said in unison.

"Ragna you son of a bitch!" A boy yelled.

"Wait I'm lost…" Ragna scratches his head. "What's going on here…?"

"Is it really that amazing?" Izanami asks.

"She's so bold." One of them says.

"She's so direct and confident. I envy her." Another one says. Small conversations took up the classroom until another girl stood up and they all stopped to give her the floor.

"So you two are living together?"

"Yes, we are," Izanami answered.

"How close are you two?" The girl asked.

"Wait what?"

"I am sorry, but I do not know what you mean," Izanami said.

"I'm asking how close you two are."

"Oh, I see. Well, currently we are sleeping in the same room. We already shared a night together."

…

…

…

…

…

"You did what!?" The girl gasped.

"How the hell and when the hell did that happen!?" Kagura asked.

"Last night," Izanami answered.

"So how was he!?" A girl asked with a heavy tint of red on her face.

"He was quite warm and very comfortable to sleep with."

"I feel like there's some kind of misunderstanding I need to clear up…" Ragna mumbles to himself.

"Are you telling me you two are that close!" A boy asked. It took Ragna a minute to analyze everything that was said by his classmates. Once he did, his cheeks turned bright red.

"Wait! Wait a minute damn it!"

"What is the matter Ragna?" Izanami turns to him.

"The hell do you mean!? You're telling them all this so easily! I mean sure we slept together but—!" Before he could finish a boy gasps.

"Wait are you serious!?"

"So she wasn't lying!"

"Wait hold on a minute!" His goes unheard as they begin to clap.

"Izanami, Ragna good luck! We wish you two a happy future!"

"Hold up a damn second!" Ragna called out to them. A sweat ran down his face as he felt pure murderous intent next to him. Turning his head like a crank, he looks to see Rachel surrounded by a dark aura.

"So you two slept together last night did you?" The whole class heard her and went silent. "I have both confirmation from her and from you."

"Wait hold on a minute damn it! Like I said it's not what it sounds like!"

"Really?" Izanami raised a brow.

"Didn't you say you slept with her?"

"Yes, I did sleep with her. To be honest it looks like she came in the middle of the night an—"

"In the middle of the night!?" A boy gasps.

"Daaamn… Lucky~!" Another boy said in envy.

"So she came in on you and slept with you huh?" Rachel's eye began to twitch.

"Well yeah, I guess so. I didn't expect it either really…" Ragna scratched his head. "It just kinda…happened."

"Ragna…" Kagura sighed.

"What?"

"You just made it a hundred times worse." Kagura rubs his temples.

"I do not understand what the big deal is Ragna. You were the one that agreed to it."

"I agreed to say that you could stay in my house then you come in my room!" Ragna retorted.

"You did not seem to have a problem at the end of it."

"No, I'm not saying it's a problem…I mean you really aren't all that heavy so…" He quickly stops himself before he said anything more misleading to make his situation even more uncomfortable. "Wait a minute why the hell are we having this conversation here!?" The angry platinum haired man turns to Nine and asks. "And why aren't you stopping this!? The fuck is wrong with you!?"

"It was just getting good too…" Nine sighs. "And what do you expect me to do?"

"So that's it." Saya got up and glared at Ragna. "I knew there had to be something else going on when I walked in on you two."

"W-Wait Saya…"

"I believed you," The blondes a started to twitch. "I actually believed you…but now it all makes sense. What that noise coming from your room was…and why she was on top of you…!"

"In the morning!? You lucky son of a bitch!" A boy cursed.

"Don't get the wrong idea!" Ragna slams his hands onto the desk.

"So if she gets to sleep with you then so will I!" Saya declared.

"You're gonna what!? Hold on Saya just calm down!"

The whole class gasps as she continued. "I've slept with you before so this shouldn't be a problem!" Celica and Kokonoe stand up.

"You did what!?"

"Not you too…"

Saya points to Izanami. "Now listen here! It doesn't matter that we let you live with us, I won't let you use that to get closer to him."

"Hey wait a minute just calm down…" His voice goes unheard as Rachel shoots him a venomous glare.

"You will explain to me just what happened between you two last night."

"I believe I already have. I went into his room and made myself comfortable. I must say however he was much warmer than the bed itself."

"Hold the fuck on a minute! How long were you on top of him!?" Kokonoe asked wide eyed.

"The whole night," Izanami answered bluntly as the class gasped. Nine couldn't help but laugh, which earned her the attention of a pissed off Ragna.

"Don't fucking laugh, do something!" Ragna yelled.

"Damn…Ragna's a beast." One of the boys says in awe.

"Fucking damn it all to hell!" Ragna growled.

"Well, I think it's time to get back to class. You all continue that later, but someone record it for me." Nine said. "I want it in full HD."

"There isn't anything to continue! This conversation is done!" Ragna said.

"Yes," Izanami nods. "I believe there is no need to continue." Ragna had enough of a migraine to deal with because of Rachel, now he had this. The tired platinum haired man sits back down and slams his head onto the desk.

"Someone…take a gun…and shoot me…"

 **That's the end of that chapter. Well after the english version of central fiction came out I got it and was able to see what really happened at the end of the story. Best protagonist ever! A true hero. The ending kinda reminds me about Persona 3, but that's a WHOLE different story. I'm weak though that he became God. Fuck you fate, you can suck on my *inferno divider*! Well anyway and any how I hope you guys like this chapter. Like always review, comment and tell me what I need to work on. Criticism is the only way to get better. See ya! Here's the preview of the next chapter:**

 **Nine: Terumi and Relius Clover are on the move again. Along with another new fractured world popping up.**

 **Rachel: Your gesture is appreciated, but we must be going now.**

 **Ragna: Wait a minute. That voice, it can't be!**

 **Tsubaki: That explosion came from Ragna and Noel's direction!**

 **Jin: Relius Clover!**

 **Relius: Number 10 and 12. You two have gained some remarkable souls. Especially you number 12, it seems like further inspection is due.**

 **Noel: I am…boundary interface prime field number 12. Anti Sankishin core unit, Mu. Requesting identity.**

 **Nu: Murakumo unit activate.**

 **Next Chapter 13: Another Nu dimension**

 **Revised on 7/25/17**


	13. Chapter 13: Another Nu dimension

**Noel: Kagura are you ok? You seem angry, which is weird for you.**

 **Kagura: You can blame Ragna over there!**

 **Ragna: The hell did I do?**

 **Kagura: You have a LITERAL goddess living with you and sleeping in your bed. As a man of course I'm pissed off!**

 **Kokonoe: Wow…That's your beef?**

 **Kagura: You just don't understand.**

 **Rachel: Ignore the pervert. However Ragna I must get an explanation out of you or the consequences will be…dire.**

 **Ragna: Like I said it was nothing.**

 **Celica: I believe you Ragna!**

 **Ragna: Thanks Celica… At least I know I can count on you.**

 **Celica: Of course!**

 **Saya: Let's get this started.**

 **Valkenhayn: I believe I shall explain what happened.**

 **Ragna: Old man!?**

 **Valkenhayn: My mistress was feeling under the weather and the boy lent her a hand.**

 **Kagura: Yeah and he also has a freaking goddess living with him! Lucky son of…**

 **Jin: Why are you so angry?**

 **Kagura: If I was in his situation I would've banged her right there!**

 **Jin: Wow… Just wow…**

 **Tsubaki: Um…**

 **Noel: Kagura… That's inappropriate.**

 **Rachel: My word… And the man has no shame about it.**

 **Kagura: Your damn right!**

 **Izanami: Interesting… I see why they call you a pervert. I was told that you were but I have never seen it until now.**

 **Kokonoe: Yeah your gonna have to get used to that…**

 **Saya: It's not easy.**

 **Makoto: Tell me about it.**

 **Kagura: So I get hate and he gets a harem… Why does life suck so much ass right now?**

 **Ragna: Harem?**

 **Kagura: And the guy doesn't even know…**

 **Hakumen: He is quite oblivious.**

 **Ragna: Masked freak! What the hell are you doing here!?**

 **Makoto: So I guess when anyone's introduced they come here? Oh no… That means…!**

 **Relius: So this is what this was?**

 **Jin & Tsubaki: Damn it!**

 **Terumi: And heeeere's Terumi! What's going on bitches!?**

 **Everyone: FUCK!**

 **Terumi: Aw I'm touched.**

 **Jin: Why!?**

 **Makoto: Are you serious!**

 **Kokonoe: Son of a bitch!**

 **Nine: This is bullshit!**

 **Jubei: Damn it all!**

 **Terumi: Oh I love you all too. Oh and spoilers, I'm gonna be here the whole time! Isn't that great?**

 **Ragna: Fuck me!**

 **Terumi: How hard?**

 **Ragna: ARGH!**

 **Noel: This is getting out of hand...**

 **Terumi: Speaking of getting out of hand… Ohhhh Raggy!**

 **Ragna: What…**

 **Terumi: I've gotta a surprise for you in this chapter. I'll give you a hint, her personality is a bit on the crazy side.**

 **Ragna: That's a lot of people…**

 **Terumi: She wants to have uncontrollable sex with you until the cows come home.**

 **Ragna: What?**

 **Kagura: Another one! Are you kidding me!?**

 **Terumi: Let's fucking do this! Start this shit up!**

 **Chapter 13: Another Nu dimension**

Ragna rest his chin on his hand, bored out of his mind as Nine teaches them about ars magus barriers and defensive arsmagus. He let's out a long, drawn out sigh. 'So she shows up, then takes off the next day. What the hell was so urgent?' The moment they woke up Izanami took off to god knows where. He didn't really have time to ask her as she just up and left. The bell finally rings as Ragna stretches out his arms. "Thank god!"

All the students start to get up and walks out the class. Nine calls them all and motions her to follow her. The group heads down to the cafeteria and grabs their lunch. They find some empty seats near the back of the cafeteria. They all take a seat as a Makoto asks. "So Nine, what's up?"

"Terumi and Relius Clover are on the move again. Along with another new fractured world popping up." Nine says. Makoto scratches her head. "So we go after school?"

"No. I need you all to go now. I've got a really bad feeling about this and I don't think it can wait. Their might be an Azure fragment there so I don't want to take anything to chance." She sighs. "I would rather us get the fragment before them this time."

"Alright so then let's get moving." Nine puts her hand out. "Hold on a second. It's gonna take me a little while to teleportation you guys in."

"How come?" Tsubaki asks.

"I'm not sure why, but theirs some kind of barrier keeping me from teleporting you all to that specific location. I don't want to teleport you into danger so I asked Torakaka to check it out for me. I should be hearing from her any minute now." Nine explains.

"Her…" Saya groans.

"Saya is everything ok?" Noel asks. "Yeah…sort of." Saya responds, a bit of worry in her voice.

"So you want us to prepare?" Nine nods. "Alright then."

They all get up and walk out the cafeteria. She watches them leave. "It seems like they know what's up now. I guess I really can leave it to them." she walks out the cafeteria and goes outside. On queue a small blue ball with insignias swirling around it descends right in front of her. Nine taps on the sphere. "It seems to be a minor protection barrier similar to that of Izayoi. But teleportation should be safe, but make it quick before they notice." The sphere goes dark and fades.

"Alright then, time to go." Nine walks back into the building to get everyone. They get their things together to head out and stand outside. Nine casts a teleportation circle under them and in a blink of an eye they find themselves in an empty forest region, a slightly shifted space was in front of them. "So this is it."

"Oh so you really are all entitled? Meow." A familiar voice says as they turn to see Torakaka. "Hey Tora. I need to ask though, how do you know about entitles?"

"Well I told you Nine asked for some help didn't I? Meow." Tora goes closer to Ragna and stops right in front of him. She caresses his cheek with her paw. "But when I heard you were entitled Ragna I just had to help! Meow."

"T-Thanks Tora…"

"No need to be so nervous. I'm here to help, meow." Tora smirks. "When you come back how about you come with me and—"

"No way is he going anywhere with you!" Saya tugs him away from her. "I knew something like this was going to happen!"

"A cute vampire, a hot cat girl, a gorgeous mage, a hot beastkin and a cute sister…" Kagura says as he counts on his fingers. "Ragna! Stop being an ass and share the love!"

"Why the hell are you yelling at me for!? Piss off!"

"Um, didn't we come here for something?" Jin looks at them, his eye twitching. Kagura sighs. "Fine. Fine" he looks back at Ragna. "When we get back we're gonna have a long talk about sharing!"

As they start to walk Tora stops Ragna and gives him a kiss on the cheek. He jumps back a bit and rubs his cheek. "The hell was that for!?" She winks. "Just a little good luck charm." She puts her paw on her lips. "Or maybe you would prefer it on the lips?"

"Your gesture is appreciated, but we must be going now." Rachel summons a gust of wind under Ragna and throws him in, the group walking in after him. They look around to find themselves on some sort of island and Ragna on the floor. He gets up and turns to Rachel, his face twisted in anger. "The fuck was that for!?"

"For flirting in front of me." Rachel responds.

"I wasn't even flirting she came onto me!" Ragna shouts.

"Alright you two settle that later, but right now where the hell is this?" Jin says as they take a good look at their surroundings. They find themselves on a beach, clear blue waters behind them, the sun beating down on them and a forest up ahead. "An island huh..." Kokonoe sighs. "Well let's get searching."

"Hey rabbit I need a favor." Ragna asks. "What is it?"

"You mind flying up to see how large this island is. I think we all want to know what we're dealing with." Ragna says.

"I am not your telescope, but this once I shall listen." Wind picks up as Rachel slowly start to hover and flies up in a burst of speed. She looks around the whole island and sighs. She descends back down with a slightly irritated expression. He knew the answer but he had to ask anyway. "So, how's it looking rabbit?" she sighs. "It seems like we need to divide ourselves. The island is quite sizable."

"Well shit, it's that big?" Kagura rubs his temples. "Ok Jin come with me to check this area. Tsubaki and Makoto go check the east. Ragna go with Noel and check the center of the island. Rachel go with Saya and check the north and Kokonoe and Celica you guys cheek the west."

"Alright it's me and you Noel, let's do this." Noel nods as they walk off. "Noellers be careful! Ragna take care of her!" Makoto says. Noel waves to them. "You all too!"

"Don't worry I will!"

They all wish each other luck and go their separate ways. Jin and Kagura cuts through some bushes. "I thought you were gonna put yourself with one of the girls and Rachel with my brother." Kagura sighs. "I put people who shouldn't have any problem working with each other, Rachel and Saya shouldn't butt heads with each other even though they're after the same thing. But the real reason I didn't pair Ragna and Rachel was because of earlier. She would've cooked him alive."

"Fair point."

"Besides Makoto or for that matter any of the girls and I wouldn't work well because I would keep hitting on them. I can't let myself get distracted." As they continue on Kagura sees something and squints his eyes a little. "The hell is that?"

"What?" he points ahead of them. Jin looks to see what seemed to be footprints and broken tree branches. "So you think big foot swung by for a stroll?"

"I doubt it." They take a better look around. They saw more tree branches broken and even some fallen over. "So whatever did this is that way. So Jin, you up for some monster hunting?"

* * *

Noel and Ragna kept on walking as Ragna cuts through some branches in their path. "I just hope whatever is here isn't what we saw a couple days ago." Noel shivers. "I hope so as well. I don't want to see that again. Maybe we can get off easy, it's an island."

"I wonder what this distortion is. I mean, we're on an island." Noel continues to walk as she feels herself trip. Thankfully Ragna caught her before she made a face plant with the ground "Noel you alright?"

"Oh yeah, I'm fine." He helps her get back her balance. "You really are klutz aren't you?"

"No I'm not! Hmph!" Noel pouts and continue on, Ragna chuckles and follows behind her. He looks around to see nothing but trees and bushes. He groans. "Damn it. Where is this distortion suppose to be? I want to get my ass back."

"I'm not sure. But I hope the others have more luck than us." As they walk they feel themselves starting to lose balance and look beneath them. It was a kind of net with tree branches on top of it trying to cover it. "Is this…a trap?"

"It seems like one of those traps you use to catch bears and animals like that. But as long as we don't make any harsh movements I think we can just keep on walking." Ragna says as they try to walk as lightly as possible. After a few careful steps they finally get off the trap. "If theirs a trap here, doesn't that mean they're people?"

"Yeah it does. Still, just who was that trap set for? We haven't seen a single animal yet, let alone a person here, have we?" he shakes his head. "Na we've been the only ones here. Let's just hurry up and get off this damn island. Now I've got a bad feeling..."

* * *

"I wonder if brother and the rest if them has gotten better luck than us." Saya sighs as they continue to walk. "I pray that is the case. I don't want to be on this island walking endlessly anymore." Saya suddenly stops and puts her hand out. "What is it?"

"Look around." she points as Rachel sees a bunch of traps "Traps? Why are traps on a deserted island?"

"Maybe this island really does have people, but…" Rachel nods. "Yeah, their isn't even an animal in sight. So was their any reason for this trap to be set in the first place?"

"No idea. But I get a feeling were gonna find out soon." They hear something coming as Saya puts her hands on her blades. As the footsteps get closer a sweat drops down Saya's face. She's put at ease as she looks to see it was just Jin and Kagura. "Jin? Kagura?"

"I hope you know you two almost gave us a heart attack." Rachel sighs. "Sorry about that, but we couldn't find anything so we came looking for you guys. All we saw were these huge ass footprints." Kagura says.

"Footprints huh?" before Rachel could ask anymore questions they heard more footsteps as Makoto and Tsubaki walk out of the bushes. "Ok good we found you guys." Makoto says. "So quick? We have only been apart for at least ten minutes."

"Well we saw some massive footprints and decided it'd be best if we stuck together." Tsubaki says.

"Oh did you guys see those footprints too?" Jin asks.

"Yeah we did. It kinda worried us that a giant monster lives here, so we came to find you all." Makoto says.

"Ok so the only ones left out there are Celica, Kokonoe, Ragna and Noel. Let's try and meet up with them. With a supposed monster on the island of that size I don't think it's a good idea for us to be spread out like this." Jin points north. "If we keep walking north were bound to run into them eventually."

* * *

"Hey Kokonoe."

"Yeah, what is it?" Kokonoe asks

"All those traps and large footprints we passed. You think they mean something?" Kokonoe nods. "Yeah I do. No one leaves traps around for no reason. More importantly if those are here that means people live here. At least they used too."

"But their hasn't been an animal in sight." Celica says. "Yeah, that's the part I don't understand. You've got all these damn traps, but nothing to use it on."

"Makes you think doesn't it?" Celica says as they see another trap. She turns to see Kokonoe with a slightly worried expression. "What is it?"

"With an island like this, traps and all, their has to be people living here. It doesn't matter if it's a fractured world, theirs still people here. We've passed by what seemed to be cabins, but they were in shambles. Whatever happened here I really don't like it. I don't think we should be separated."

"Then let's regroup with the rest of them. But where could they be?" Kokonoe shrugs. "Knowing Kagura and Rachel they probably have a few suspicions of their own. Kagura may act like an idiot, but he's not stupid. Rachel probably has at least some idea what this place is in our world, maybe they all met up already."

"But where do we even look? We all went in different directions and this island is huge." Celica says.

"Let's try near the center of the island. If not there, let's make a break for wherever trouble is. Where that is, is probably where the rest of them are. We've got that kind of give going on." Celica laughs. "Yeah I guess your right. Oh! It's like where explorers hunting for treasure!"

"Look at it whatever way you want Celica. Come on, let's go. Oh and stay behind me. I don't want you getting lost here of all places." She pouts. "I won't get lost!"

"You could've fooled me." Kokonoe started to walk. She groans and puffs her cheeks. "What's that supposed to mean Kokonoe!?"

"What do you think?" Kokonoe says.

"Your so mean!" they stop in their tracks as the two girls hear a roar. She smirks. "Found them. Let's go Celica!"

* * *

"Ok… So everyone heard that? Or am i finally going crazy." They nod. "That was definitely a wild animal. But that sucker sounded like a raging beast. Shit..." Makoto curses as they hear some footsteps, but not one of a human. It was shaking the very ground itself and only getting closer. They see something poking out from the trees.

It gets closer and closer and finally comes into view. "Holy shit! The hell is that thing!?" They look to see a giant white animal with a long tail, claws and fangs with spikes on its back. "Now this must be why those traps were set up! So people do live here."

"Damn talk about prehistoric. We actually found a dinosaur. First I thought I was in Indiana Jones now this has to be Jurassic park. So anyone got a camera?" Kagura asks. The large animal sets it's sights on the group. "So, more humans."

"Wait you can talk?"

"This just got weird." Makoto says. The beast glares at them. "You humans never learn do you? I suppose that is just who you all are."

"The hell are you talking about?"

"Leave this island at once!" The animal roars. The trees themselves start to shake. Makoto covers her hears. "Damn it turn that shit down! It sounds awful!"

"I guess hygiene isn't necessary when you're a ten story tall monster." Kagura says.

"Let's hurry up and take this thing down!" They all get there weapons ready. "If you will not leave, then you shall just end up like the rest of them."

"Rest of them?"

"The rest of those selfish humans. If you do not leave I will make sure you join them." Rachel groans. "I see. That's why there is no more people here. You killed them all."

"Yes. I did. They broke the pact and disgraced the sacred treasure. Trying to use it's power for their own selfish endeavors, not caring about the animals that lived her and just what it would cause. As the guardian I could not make that continue. They needed to be punished. " Tsubaki's face twists in disgusts. "That's terrible… All those people…"

They hear someone running towards them as Celica and Kokonoe come into sight. "We heard a roar! What happened!?" Kagura points to the monster in front of them. "Holy fucking shit! The hell is that thing!?"

"Apparently Godzilla." Kagura shrugs.

"What's with the references on you today?" Makoto asks. "I don't know… Watched a bunch of movies last night." They all get into a fighting stance. "Enough talk." the animal swings his tail up and brings it down. Kagura picks Celica up, the group jumps back to avoid the attack. Rachel summons a massive bolt of lightning that strikes the animal head on. "Holy crap that's way bigger than before!"

The beasts whole body stood stiff as smoke came off it. "Well that was quick." Saya says. "No, he's just faking it." Jin groans as the animal exhales. "You are all a bit different then those other humans. You all might actually put up a fight."

"So those scales aren't just for show..." Jin groans.

"Great, is anything ever easy?"

"What kind of possibility is this? Did we ever have a massive talking monster!?" Makoto asks.

"I believe I know what this monster is referring too. I suppose that these worlds spread across all of time and not just our era." Kokonoe groans. "Let's just hope we don't find a world with the Black Beast in it."

"Agreed." Kagura says.

"So you are done talking now?" he raises his hand up and brings it down. Kagura grabs Celica, they all jump back to avoid the attack. "I think he's done talking!" Jin creates multiple blade of ice and sends them towards the monster. He roars, the blades of ice shattering before they reached their target. "Tch!"

"Now die you selfish humans."

* * *

Noel was walking through the bushes and trees, her head spinning and her legs leading her somewhere. 'Where am I going?' she thinks to herself. The more she walked the worse the pain got. But she felt like she just had to see what was up ahead, almost like she was being called or someone was telling her to go.

She maneuvers her way through the branches and trees and makes her way into a rather large clearing. Noel looks in front of her to see a girl with platinum hair and had on what seemed to be a blue body suit.

"Who…are you?" Noel asks, the girl slowly turns around revealing she had a red eye and her face closely resembles her own. One of her eyes however was covered with some strange eye patch with a red shell on it that resembled a closed eye.

Noel feels herself slowly losing consciousness, her mind becoming hazy. "Identify yourself." The girl walks closer to her as Noel feels her body start to move. 'What's going on…? I can't speak.' The two girls stop in front of each other. "Identify yourself." The girl says once more in a monotone voice.

"I…I am…" Noel starts. "I am…boundary interface prime field number 12. Anti Sankishin core unit, Mu. Subject requesting identity."

"I am boundary interface prime field device number 13. Anti Sankishin core unit, Nu." The two girl open their palms and press them against each other. They spark, almost like machines resonating with another. "Searching… Searching. Search complete. Your existence is an anomaly. Please terminate yourself."

"Searching for response… Search complete. Request denied. Continued existence will be given top priority. I must save Ragna." Noel was confused. She herself didn't know what she was saying. It was like she was being controlled. 'Save him? From what? What am I saying…?'

"Ragna..." she mumbles. "Ragna." She says more clearly, anger visible in her expression. "If you will not terminate yourself as designated then I shall do it instead. Now…"

"Commencing termination of target." They both say in unison. Both of them jump back far away from each other. Noel draws her gun quickly from their hoisters and aims them at the platinum haired girl.

The platinum haired girl raises her hand in the air, a massive sword shaped object descends behind her. Smoke takes up the whole area as Noel gets a really bad, yet familiar vibe from this. As it clears Noel sees that the girl was wearing some sort of armor with four blades floating behind her on each side like wings and wearing some sort of mask with one red eye shaped in it's glass center with an antenna like object sticking out it's sides.

"Murakumo unit activate." The girl says, the red eye like object in her mask glows. Noel starts to shoot at the girl, Nu puts her blades in front of her to block her attack. She feels something behind her and looks to see three portals. She jumps back as a bevy of sword rain down from them.

'This girl… Why am I fighting her…? Why do I feel like I need to do this?' Noel runs up to her, the two engaging in close combat. Noel sends a bevy of kicks and bullet fire at her. Nu weaves around them, sending her own swords and kicks at her. Noel raises her foot up to kick her as Nu does the same, their legs slammed onto each other.

They both jump back, the girl puts her hand in front of her as small portals opened up. From within those small portals sword shaped objects appeared, all of them aimed at Noel. She runs to the side to avoid them and shot a volley of bullets at the girl as she ran.

The girl puts her blades in front of her to block the onslaught of bullets. The platinum haired girl puts her arms forward as a bevy of swords came her way. Noel starts to shoot them down, but some manages to scrape against her body.

A sword scrapes Noel legs as she staggers for a bit. The mysterious girl takes this opportunity and closes in on her. She delivers a kick to her side, sending her gliding on the grass. Noel uses her hands to slow herself down and after a couple flips gets back on her feet. 'Who is she? Why do I feel like I'm not even in control anymore?'

She launches the blades floating behind her back at Noel. She jumps out the way and charges her shot, a ray of light shot out of the two barrels and hits the girl right in the stomach. Noel continues her assault as she keeps firing bullet after bullet after bullet. The girl falls to one knee. "Substantial damage taken. Damage in respective parameters..." She stands back up as her the girl starts to get back up. 'What?'

"Now, continuing assault."

'How can she keep fighting after all that?' as Noel slowly starts to come back to her senses she feels her reactions get slower as the mysterious girl starts to gain the advantage. She sends sword after sword after sword, Noel barely manages to dodge them. A sword gets lodged in her thigh as she grunts in pain and falls to one knee.

Noel tries to get back up, but the pain was too much and she fell back down, blood oozing out of the wound. She grunts and puts her hand over it to try and stop it. She looks up to see her walking closer to her, the girl stops a inches away from her. Multiple portals slowly open behind her, the tips of her swords poking out of them.

'Am I…actually gonna die?' she realizes she not shaking in fear. On the other hand she was totally calm. 'Is it because of bolverk? I wonder… I wonder how Makoto and Tsubaki are doing?' Noel looks up to see the girl just staring at her. "Perish."

Blades start shooting out the portals. Noel covers her head and looks away from her inevitable end. 'No… I don't want to die! Someone please…' tears start falling down her cheeks. "Ragna help me!" Noel screams unconsciously.

She hears a loud clang and looks up in front of her. Her face fills with shock as tears ran down her cheeks. "Damn got here just in time. Sorry I'm late Noel. Traffic was a bitch." A gruff voice says. She smiles. "Ragna!"

He turns and runs up to her. Ragna looks to see the bloody wound on her thigh, worry washes over him. "Are you ok Noel!?" Noel buries her face in his chest. "Ragna! You're here!" he was confused, but just started to gently rubs the back of her head. "You don't seem to bad. Let me check the wound Noel." He looks over the bloody wound, seeing that it actually isn't as bad as it looked. "Ok Noel you sit tight, I'll handle this."

He looks at his opponent as he gets the weird feeling he knows this girl. But from where? The girl looks at him as her mouth opens wide. "R-Rag…na…?" she smiles wide. "Ragna!"

"Wait a minute. That voice, it can't be!" Ragna's gasps. "It's really you Ragna! Do you remember me!?" the girl says in a happy go lucky voice as she takes off her mask. "Nu! Is that you!?" Ragna feels a sense of nostalgia and happiness to see her, but he also gets this dangerous vibe. "I'm so glad you remember me Ragna! It's been forever since we last saw each other." She puts her finger on her cheek. "The last time I saw you was at that laboratory, right?"

"Yeah... But how are you here? You died... What the hell is going on?" He looks to see his grimoire not reacting, his expression turns to that of disbelief. "You're...the real Nu..."

"Of course I'm real silly. Why wouldn't I be real? Ragna your so wierd." She giggles. He shakes his head. "No this doesn't are make sense... What a minute if you really are Nu then what are you doing here? The only way that you could even be here is…" She smiles. "Yep! I'm an entitled and it looks like you are too! Isn't that great!?"

"But why are you here?" Ragna asks. "I'm here to get the Azure fragment and also number 12!" he stares at her with a perplexed expression on his face. "What? What the hell are you talking about? Number 12? The hell is that?"

"Come on you don't know who number 12 is? The girl behind you silly. Come on Ragna, you gotta be quicker than that!" Nu says.

"What?"

"Still confused? Oh well, I'm just so happy to see you! So what brings you here?" Nu asks him.

"I'm here…for the Azure fragment…" Ragna says as Nu's smile wavers a bit. "But why are you here for the fragment? Who sent you?" he knew the answer but asked anyway. "You're smart enough to guess who Ragna." Nu says. His voice deepens a bit. "Yukki Terumi…and Relius Clover…" he bites his lip and raises his sword. He grips it with two hands and gets into a stance, the blade pointing towards her. "I'm sorry Nu but I can't let you have it. If you want it or Noel your gonna have take them by force!"

* * *

As they continue to fight the monster Kagura jumps and delivers a powerful downward strike to it's head. It roars in pain. It swings it's tail at him as Kagura maneuvers his body around just enough to avoid it's tail.

Makoto delivers a powerful punch to it's left leg as Tsubaki delivers a slash to it as well. Jin and Saya delivers powerful slashes to it's right leg causing it to kneel. Kokonoe jumps up, drill hammer in hand and swings it upwards at it's chin. The monster falls backwards as Rachel lifts her hand up in the air. Storm clouds appear over as they all get back. **"Clownish Calendula!"**

A massive lightning bolt strikes downas the monster screams, his body disintegrating. The smoke takes up the area of impact. They all look to see a massive crater where the monster once was. Makoto whistles. "Damn… That's some crazy ass power you got there. Remind me to stay on your good side unless I want to be hundred feet under instead of six."

"Well now we know what caused the disappearance of those people." Kagura puts his swlrd away as the rest of them retract their weapons as well.

"Sad part is that, that monster wasn't the distortion." Saya scratches her head. "So he said treasure right? Do you guys think that whatever this treasure is could be what's distorting this place?"

"That's a good guess, it just might be. I guess checking it out would be a good idea." Before they moved off they heard something explode. They look ahead to see multiple explosions, almost like a battle was going on. "That explosion came from Ragna and Noel's direction!" Tsubaki gasped.

"Let's go!"

* * *

" **Dead Spike!"** Ragna raises his sword, a giant beast like head appears and rushes towards Nu. She jumps and summons multiple blades towards Ragna. He uses his sword and deflects the incoming barrage of swords. Nu comes down on Ragna. **"Crescent Saber!"** an arched sword appears as Nu strikes down with it. Ragna blocks it with his sword and pushes her off him.

With Nu still in the air he surrounds his foot in seither and jumps up. **"Gauntlet Hades!"** he roundhouse kicks her in the face. The force of the attack sending her to the ground.

Nu lands on her feet and waves her hand. **"Gravity Seed!"** Ragna feels an intense pressure as he falls hard to the floor. Ragna struggles to get up and uses his sword to pull him up against the gravity. "Damn it...!" Noel screams. "Ragna behind you!" he quickly turns around to see a hoard of portals above him. His eyes widen. "What the hell!?"

 **"True Impreza!"** swords rain down on top of him. He curses and raises his sword up to block them. The blades beating down on him, the area surrounding by dirt and dust from the impacts of the blades that fell down from above

As the swords finally stopped the smoke cleared. He was still standing, but he had two swords lodged in each shoulder and another two in each leg. "Ragna!" Noel tried to move, but the injury in her leg brought her back down.

"Hehe… Hahaha… HAHAHAHA!" Nu starts laughing maniacally. She giggles and start to walk towards him. 'Damn it! I can't move!' Ragna spat up blood and falls forward. Nu catches him by the head as her armor disappears "That was fun Ragna! You're so strong, I thought I was a goner!" she caresses his cheek as he coughs up some more blood. "Maybe I over did it a little? Oh well what matters is that your right here with me Ragna."

Nu smiles and wipes away the blood from his lips. "Now come here you." she presses her lips against his, her lips smacking against his. She moves her head to entice the kiss, moans emanating from her lips. Craving more she pierces his mouth with her tongue, shoving it deep into his mouth. She circles her tongue all around his mouth, getting a thorough taste of him, a moan leaving her lips every now and again. She wraps her tongue around his soft muscle. Nu getting rougher with him as she devours his lips.

Saliva started to run down their chins. Nu attacking his lips, her tongue furosciously moving in his mouth. She seperates from him for a second and smashes her lips back onto his, continuing where she left off, her kiss just as passionate and aggressive as before.

Nu slowly releases him, saliva connected their tongues together. Nu licks her lips and giggles. "I've wanted to do that for what seemed like forever Ragna. Do you know how much Nu cares for you?"

Ragna collapses as Nu chuckles. "You know I wouldn't mind it if you came along with me Ragna. That way we can never be apart ever again." She reaches down for him, but quickly jumps back from an attack. Ragna looks to see Saya standing in front of him, blades at the ready. "Saya…?"

"Brother stay back." Nu looks at her with distain and annoyance. "You're in Nu's way. Move."

"Like hell I will! How dare you lay even a finger on him!" Saya gets into a stance and glares at her. "I'll make you pay. I promise you that." She lunges at Nu, the two clashing, sparks flying as their blades clashed with each others. Nu jumps back and sends a few swords at her. Saya deflects them all and charges back at her. Nu swings her hands cross ways and upwards, portals opening all around Saya.

They poured out one by one, Saya jumping over them and deflecting them. She finally gets in close, Saya glaring right at her. She swings her swords in all different directions, sending rapid slashes and quick kicks her way.

Saya thrusts her sword at her. Nu raises her hand up, using the blade on her arm to block the attack, her sword grazing her blade. Saya plants her foot firmly on the ground and spins her blades quickly in her hands, the one in her left hand was in a reverse grip and the one her right was in a sideways grip. She turns around and swings her left arm upwards. Nu's body vanishes and appears again, but this time behind her.

Saya spins her body around and swings her right arm down. Nu blocks the attack, but is pushed a little further back by the pressure.

Noel hears footsteps and behind her to see the rest of them running. "Noel are you ok!?" Tsubaki asks. "I'm fine! But Ragna is…!" they look to see Ragna and the floor and Saya fighting a platinum haired girl in a weird suit of armor.

Saya swings her swords down heavily on her, Nu raises her arms to block, the swords on her arms blocking her blades. Nu raises her foot and tries to kick her, but before the attack could land Saya jumps back. Saya lands in front of Ragna, Saya breathing slightly hard. "If you are going to continue getting in Nu's way and keep her away from Ragna…" portals open up behind her, Saya grips her swords tighter, readying herself for what's to come.

"That's enough thirteen stand down." A voice says. They all look to see a man with a mask and cape walk out of the shadows, a large doll walking next to him. "That was some fine data you collected for me. It's time we go, I have collected the Azure fragment."

"Relius Clover!" Jin draws his blade. Relius looks at him. "Ah, the Power of Order."

"Bastard!"

"Re…lius… Cl…over…!" Ragna grunts and slowly stands up. "Ah, the man of Azure. It has been a while since we last spoke hasn't it? I think over a millennia."

"Been…a while? The hell…are you talking about!? What are you…!?" Ragna starts to cough up blood and falls to one knee. A smile creeps on his face as he looks at Saya and Noel. "Number 10 and 12. You two have gained some remarkable souls. Especially you number 12, it seems like further inspection is due."

"What the hell are you talking about you masked freak!?" Makoto runs in front of Noel. Relius had a weird item in his hand. It was a blue sphere about the size of his palm. The glare of the sun shining onto it. "That's the distortion?"

"Yes. To think I would come here again. Quite the run down memory lane. The spirit was as annoying as ever, but the ending was no different then last time." Jin saw a slight blue aura resembling a flame come off of it. "Theirs a fragment in there!" he charges forward, Tsubaki and Kagura behind him.

"Annoyances." He snaps his fingers, purple magic circles appear under them. Claws quickly came out of them and held them in place. Kagura tries to wiggle his way out, but had no luck. The claws had them tight in their grasp. "Damn it!"

Lightning comes down on the two, Relius jumps back and looks at Rachel. "Ah, the heiress to Clavis Alucard."

"You must be crazy if you believe I will let you get away with that." He smirks. "I do not think you have a choice in the matter." He snaps his fingers, the claws starting to crush Kagura, Tsubaki and Jin. "No!" Saya runs up to them, but stops as Nu appears in front of her. She sends a strong kick to her sides, Saya sliding on the ground and coming to a complete stop.

"Sa…ya…!" he struggles to get back up and stares them both down. "Ragna!" Celica and Kokonoe make their way over to him. They stops and looks around to see purple seals around her. Celica gasps. "What is this?"

"Bastard!" Relius shakes his head. "I would not move if I were you. One wrong move could be the death of all your friends here. So if I were you I would stay put. That goes for you too Rachel Alucard. Unless you wouldn't mind their blood on your hands." She hisses her teeth. "Damn you…"

"Like hell… I'm letting you get away!" Jin grunts, the area freezing around him as the metal claws restraining Kagura, Tsubaki and him froze and shattered. "Nice work Jin. Now…"

"I see… Most impressive. Never the less it is time we left." Relius call Nu back over and hands her the orb. "Time we went back. It seems you need some adjustments."

"Yes Colonel Relius." she says in a monotone voice. Kagura, Tsubaki and Jin runs up to them. "Like hell you will!" they feel something behind them and look to see several portal opened up. They quickly dodged as swords rained down from them. The swors made a sort of fence, blocking them from going further. Jin hisses his teeth. "Son of a…!"

"Useless." Nu looks at Ragna and smiles. "Well I'll see you around Ragna." She puts her finger on her lips. "Then we can continue where we left off. Sorry I can't do it now, even though I'd love you to mangle my body." She raises a blade and strike the ball. "Nu hold it!"

"Sorry but we aren't losing that fragment!" several blades of ice surrounds Relius. "Ignis." The doll puts it's large hand above him, the ice swords shattering on it's arm. Ragna grips his sword with two hand, seither surrounds it as he launches a wave of seither. The wave cleaves through the swords Nu laid out and heads towards Relius. Nu goes in front of him and blocks the attack. She smiles. "Like I said we'll continue later. Don't need to be in such a rush! Next time Nu sees you, she'll make sure her body is ready for that sword of yours. Hehe." Space becomes warped as their bodies start to vanish. "Damn it wait!"

"Sorry, but we will have to continue this chat at a later date. I am a busy man with a lot of things to do so I bid you all adieu." Relius bows as the two disappear. They were back in the forest, Relius and Nu nowhere to be seen. Ragna grits his teeth, blood flies out his mouth. "God…damn it all…" he falls to one knee again breathing heavily.

"Ragna!" Celica runs to him as her eyes widen. "This is bad! These wounds are way too deep!" she looks at the rest of them. "Are you guys ok!?"

"I'm ok Celica don't worry about me. Please focus on Ragna. It's my fault he's in this condition." Noel says.

"These scratches are nothing, we'll live don't worry about it. Just focus on brother for now." Jin says. Kagura looks him over and curses. "Shit…just what the hell was that? We need to go, now. Get Nine." On queue Nine arrives. She looks to Ragna's condition and runs to him. "What the hell happened!? It looks like you were stabbed a hundred times!"

"Your not wrong about that..." Ragna says weakly. "Don't be an idiot Ragna. Conserve your strength." Rachel says. Nine looks over at Kagura, Tsubaki and Jin. "You guys too? Just what the hell did you encounter in there?"

"Relius Clover…and something else." Tsubaki says.

"He was there? Wait…something else?" Nine asks.

"A Murakumo unit." Noel says. "A Murakumo unit? That shouldn't be possible… I could've sworn that…"

"You know about them?" Tsubaki asks.

"Yes I do. Let's continue this somewhere more private." Rachel nods and in an instant they find themselves at her house in her bedroom. "Ragna, please lay down." Saya pleads. Ragna shakes his head. "I can't lay down now. I need to know why the hell she's still alive. That's more important to me right now."

"At least sit down Ragna. Your legs are about to give." Celica helps him over to a chair next to her dresser.

"Still alive? Wait you mean she died?" Tsubaki asks. "She was one of the test subjects I mentioned. It looks like she wasn't dead, even though I could've sworn she was. This doesn't make any sense to me."

"So was the female terminator your girlfriend?" Kagura asks.

"Terminator…? The hell is that?" Makoto asks.

"What do you live under a rock!? Do you know at least who robot cop is?" Kagura asks.

"Robo who?"

He sighs. "Megaman…"

"Oh yeah!"

"Goddammit." He face palms.

"No you idiot... She was a close friend along with two other girls." he sighs. "Their names were Lambda and Mu."

"They were prime field devices." Nine says. "I don't know what the hell that is! But if your saying their not human beings then I swear to god I'm gonna…!" he felt his body about to give out on him. Immense pain from the sword wounds he received from Nu. "Damn… What the hell are with these wounds…!"

"Brother please don't move too much. Celica." She nods and starts healing him. He breathes outwards to try and calm himself down. "Sorry Nine."

"It's alright. I know this isn't a subject you want to go back too." She sighs.

"Does someone mind explaining who that girl was?" Makoto asks. "I'll explain that part." they all turn towards him as he starts. "She was a test subject like me, but the azure accepted me. The azure rejected her and killed her. However that doesn't seem that's what happened."

"So she's an old friend of yours?" Ragna nods. "Yeah she is. But she shouldn't be alive right now… Could that mean Lambda and Mu could both be…!"

"Ragna what's wrong?" he shakes his head. "It's nothing…don't worry about it."

"I have a question." Noel says.

"What is it?" Rachel responds. "That Relius guy called me number 12. What does that mean? She also called Saya number 10." She sighs. "Yes he did… That was just the number given to you at birth."

"At birth?" Saya wonders.

"So if Noel and the rest of them share the same face then… No way…" Ragna starts to realize what she was getting at. Rachel saw it and sighs. "It seems like you've caught on Ragna."

"What? What do you mean?" Tsubaki asks.

"All of them… Nu, Lambda and Mu...all had something in common."

"Something in common?"

"Their faces… They all looked the same." Kagura scratches his head. "All look the same… I mean Noel and that Nu girl did look alike. So the reason why that masked pervert called them that was because Noel and Saya are both…!" Tsubaki starts to get the picture. She turns to Noel and Saya. "Prime field devices…"

"I never wanted them to know about this because I wasn't sure how they would handle it." Saya and Noel face turns to that of horror and disbelief. "Are you saying that were not even human…?" Rachel stays silent.

"Noel…"

"So your saying I'm just a doll crafted in some lab?" Saya's body starts to shake as she feels the pieces come together. "That's why every time his name is mentioned I feel so weak… Why I don't know my parents or where I came from…and why I don't know who I really am or where I belonged… I-I…I'm…! My whole life's just been one big…!"

"I never wanted to tell you until you were ready to bear the weight of the truth. But now it's way too late, so I shall tell you exactly who you are." The room fills with silence as she continues. "You are a boundary interface prime field device. You were created by Relius Clover and was deemed as a failure Saya. It would seem your memory of that time has been lost however." She turns to Noel. "You Noel were in Ikaruga when that massive blast hit the whole city. You were the sole survivor. Of course however the reason you were brought there was for an experiment and it went wrong. Before the cauldron could go completely out of control…"

"They fired something that's known as the Take-Mikazuchi." Nine says.

"Wait that actually exists? I thought that was just some legend." Tsubaki says, a little astonished by what she just heard. Even though given the situation she couldn't help but feeling a little intrigued by it. She would be lying if she said she didn't want to hear more about it.

"How come Noel was the one that survived?" Jin asks. Nine put a hand on her hips. "I wish I could tell you that. I know Terumi wanted her alive, but I can't figure out why. I have a suspicion, but that's about it. Rachel has the same one I do, but we aren't to sure."

"So why do Noel, Saya and the rest of them look the same? I mean did he want that?" Kagura asks.

"The reason why they have similar attributes is mainly because of how they created them. When Saya was created, Relius Clover used her data and created three more Murakumo units. When she supposedly disappeared he focused his attention on you. In actuality Jubei and Nine found out about it and broke her out. You could say she was the base of their production." Rachel says.

"Nine… You and master knew about this?" Saya asks.

"Yes. We never wanted to tell you until you were ready. We didn't want to hurt you Saya… It's too late for that now though. When we got you out and brought you to the Kisaragi family, your memories were gone and we gave you the name Saya. When Jubei found Ragna the other Murakumo units were gone. Now one just pops up… Just how did they revive her?" Nine looks at the two girls. "I really am sorry. Noel. Saya."

"So I'm not even human…?" Rachel says nothing as Saya and Noel couldn't believe what they were hearing. She felt weak as she started to shake. Tears began to fall down her cheeks. She grabs her arm and grips it tightly, feeling uncomfortable in her own body. A strange sensation crawling all over her body.

"She's lost it…" Ragna stands up and walks towards Saya. He wraps his arms around her, her whole body shaking uncontrollably. "Brother… I… I'm…!"

"Don't say another word Saya." He feels his shirt start to get wet. He gently pats the back of her head. "It doesn't matter who you are. To me your just as human as anyone else in this damn room. You and Noel both." Saya looks up at him, her eyes red and tears running down from them. He moves his hand to the top of her head and pats it gently. "You're still my little sister and I love you to death. I don't give a damn what they say you are. In my eyes your human, not a machine and theirs no way in hell your some doll."

"Brother…" he turns to Noel and continues. "You too Noel. Your just as human as the rest of us. Their isn't a reason for you to cry." Makoto and Tsubaki walks up to Noel and smiles. "Yeah don't worry Noellers! We love you all the same!"

"We will always treat than nothing more than a dear friend and human being because that exactly what you are." Tsubaki smiles.

"Tsubaki… Makoto… Ragna… I don't…" tears start falling down her face as Tsubaki and Makoto wraps her in their warm embrace. "Thank you…" Makoto smiles and moves her tail around. "How about you come snuggle in my tail for a bit Noel." She smiles and hugs her tail, her tears starting to cease and dry up. Nine walks up to Ragna. "I know I shouldn't ask this right now, but was the Azure fragment there?" he nods. "Yeah. That bastard Relius got it."

"Son of a bitch…" Nine grits her teeth. He looks down. "On top of that I let the son of a bitch get away. Sorry Nine"

"I'm not blaming you it's fine, so don't beat yourself up. Still we have to stop letting them get the upper hand. I don't know why, but they seem to be one...no, three steps ahead of us." Rachel looks at Saya and Noel. "Why did they have to find out now? They were not ready. I suppose this reaction is expected."

"It just goes to show you how cruel people can really be." Nine looks out the window. "This world really is a cruel place…right down to it's core…"

It took a while but everyone started to calm down a bit. Everyone besides Makoto and Ragna walked out the room. Saya fell asleep on Ragna's lap and Noel fell asleep in Makoto tail. 'Saya…' he starts to gently pet her which earns him a smile and giggle from her. He smiles at the sleeping Saya and turns to Noel. They both lift them up and put them on the bed and walk out. Makoto closes the door slowly, trying her best not to wake them up. She looks at Ragna and smirks. "Your quite the big brother figure."

"Yeah right. Some big brother, can't even keep my family safe." Makoto pats him on the shoulder. "What you said to Noel and Saya, I have to say that was pretty amazing. I need to thank you for that Ragna. They looked so much better."

"You don't need too. I…just want to make sure that they're happy is all." Ragna looks down as Makoto notices the distress on his face. "So…are you thinking about Nu?" he says nothing. Makoto taking that as a yes. "You are, aren't you."

"I'm gonna have to fight her, maybe even worse... I'm just not sure if I can see her life taken away from her again." Ragna clenches his fist. " I think one time…was more than enough…"

"I know it might be harsh, but like you said we've got a job to do. Stop them from obtaining the azure and destroying the Master unit. Remember Rachel said we can't hesitate." Ragna nods. "Yeah I know. Just a little shaken is all." Makoto laughs. "You? Shaken up? Oh hell no! What did Kagura finally put down the porn magazines?" Ragna laughs. "Oh man, you can only wish for that miracle." A genuine smile comes across his face. He looks at Makoto, his tone of voice was tender. "You really do know how to cheer people up don't you?"

"Ah well, I do what I can." she says with pride. "Thanks, I needed that. I hope your there with me in the future as well. I'd like it if you were by my side Makoto. I really mean that." Makoto's cheeks turn pink as she started to stutter. "Wha!? I don't…really know what to say…"

"You don't need to say anything Makoto. Seriously. Thanks a lot." she starts to fidget with her fingers and looks towards the floor, her cheeks turning a deeper shade of red. "O-Oh…well I… don't know what to say... I-I try my best…"

"You ok Makoto? Your face is bright red. Like Tsubaki's hair red." She groans slightly. "Don't…say things like that you idiot... I might get the wrong idea..."

"You say something?" she shakes her head. "N-No… It's just what you said is…a little misleading..." Her whole face turns blood red. If you looked close enough you could see steam coming out of her ears. She looks back up at him. "Just watch what you say alright!"

"I'm so confused right now..." she sighs and calms down. "Honestly Ragna…" he puts a hand on her shoulder. "Seriously though Makoto. Thanks for that. I needed a little cheering up and I hope you can do the same for Noel and Saya. They need some positive attitude right now."

Makoto pumps her fist in the air. "Don't you worry! When it comes to cheering people up I'm the best there is!" Ragna chuckles. "I know I can count on you. But for now..." he groans as his stomach groans with him. He pats his belly. "If your going in their room I'll see you downstairs. Gonna get something to eat. I'm so fucking hungry right now I feel like I can eat a horse, hell even a bull."

"Na I'm hungry too you know." He shrugs. "Alright then. Come on let's go or I'll leave your ass behind."

"Right." He starts to walk, Makoto walking closely behind. 'What was that feeling just now? It's probably nothing, he just caught me off guard. I hope…' she groans. "Oh man... Celica is gonna kill me..."

* * *

Relius walks down an alley way in search of someone or in this case, something. As he walks his thoughts ran to Nu. The adjustments on her were going according to plan and no set backs on his progress. Relius stopped in his tracks and looked behind him. He saw a small boy with a large doll by his side as the boy smiles.

"It's been a long time father." The boy says as Relius sighs. He turns around to him and got a better look at the bot. A had large hat with blue eyes, blond hair and glasses. He wore clothes that was similar to that of his own, but they were a darker color with a sort of bell hanging down. "Carl, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to make you pay for what you did to my sister and my mother." Relius smirks. "Your going to make me pay? Do you really think you can?" he snaps his fingers as a large pink doll comes out. Carl recognized it well, his anger surfacing more as he stares at it. "Sis go!" Carl motions the doll next to him to go and fight as Relius did the same. "Ignis."

As they clashed the pink doll seems to be getting the upper hand on Nirvana. The doll jumps back to Carl. "Ada come on let's try again!" Nirvana charges back to Ignis as the two start to fight again. Carl takes the opportunity to charge to his father as he smirks. A large green fist appeared from the ground under him as he dodges it.

"It seems you still have a lot to learn." he looked to see Relius right next to him as a massive green fist collides with his side. The force of the impact sent him crashing into the wall as he falls to the ground with a thud. Carl struggles to get up as Nirvana runs to him. She helps him up as Ignis goes back to Relius. "That hatred you have is not enough to best me."

"Shut up! I'm gonna kill you for what you've done!" Carl's voice was filled with malice, his eyes filled with murderous intent as he stared the man down. Relius does nothing, but chuckle as he walks away. Relius was gone as Carl fell down on his knees and started to punch the floor. Anger, irritation, rage and sadness. All these emotions built up inside of him as they finally came out. After searching for him for so long he was defeated so easily. "Ada…please forgive me…"

The doll bends down to him and holds him as the two just stay there for a while. Carl hears someone coming as he looks to see a woman with a red opened dress walk down to him. She looks down to him "Are you ok?" the woman says.

Carl wipes his eyes. "Yes ma'am I'm ok." Litchi smiles as she looks at the boy. He wasn't heavily injured, but some wounds did need to be treated. "Your hurt!"

"N-No Miss it's really ok." Carl says in a polite manner.

"No your not! Come on I'm getting you patched up!" Litchi grabs his hand and starts to drag him off as the doll followed behind. For some reason Carl didn't want her to let go. The feeling of her holding his hand was kind of nostalgic. It was like he was holding his mother's hand. "Miss, what's your name?"

"My name is Litchi, Litchi Faye Ling. What's your name?" she smiles.

"My name is Carl Clover." She was shocked to hear that name as they stopped. He raises a brow. "What's wrong Ms. Litchi?" Carl asks as Litchi turns to him. "So…you really are..."

"Ms. Litchi?" Carl looks at her to see a worried expression on her face. "Are you…related to Relius in anyway?" Carl grudgingly nods his head. Litchi brings him in for a hug and holds him tightly. "So that automaton he carries around must be related to you too."

"How do you know that!?" Litchi points to the panda in her hair. It was like a pin she had to hold her ponytail together. "With this I can connect to the boundary and use it's power. It's helped me look for a certain someone that I've been trying to find for years. So you could say I've dealt with souls before. Their was a soul inside of that doll and it closely resembles the one standing right there and you." Carl looked down. "What happened? How did they end up like this?"

Normally he would have just walked away by now. This was a very sensitive topic that he hates to talk about. But something about her felt motherly to him and he didn't want to walk away from her. "It was seven years ago." He starts. "I came home one day and saw my father with my mother and my sister. To me it looked like a normal day, but I was dead wrong."

Litchi looked to saw tears forming in his eyes as his voice trembled and his fists clenched. "On that day, he put my sister and my mother's souls into these automatons. I wasn't able to protect them and even now I…!" Litchi knew what it felt like to feel responsible for horrific events like this. She gently stroked the back of his head. "It's ok…let it all out. I'm right here for you Carl… I'm right here."

Carl began to ball his eyes out as Litchi held him in her arms. Carl felt a sudden wave of emotions wash over him as his tears ran down his face and his voice trembled. Litchi continued to stroke his hair gently, relating tk him and feeling his pain. She felt bad for him. He was just a kid no older than fourteen and he went through all that. After a while Carl starts to calm down as Litchi asks in a soft voice. "Are you ok now?" he nods his head.

"Now Carl, let's go take care of those injuries that haven't healed yet." He nods his head as the two walk away. Nirvana followed behind as Carl felt sort of happy. He hasn't been held like that since he was a boy. When he looked up at her it was like talking to his mother. Carl reached out and gently grabbed her hand. Litchi looks at him and smiles. She tightened her grip on his hand a bit more. "Don't let go. Please…"

"I won't. I promise."

* * *

Relius walks down the sewers. The smell was revolting. Just being here made him want to throw up. However, what was up ahead was keeping him here and the reason why he came here in the first place. Ignis at his side he traverses the sewers looking for his target.

He hears slight movement and stops. "I knew you had to be here." He looks at the water that flowed next to him. Their was a small black puddle inside of the water, but it wasn't just some trash that piled up, but in it's case you could call it that. The black puddle formed into a goo like substance and jumped out in front of Relius.

The goo was jet black, almost like tar. The weird creature formed a white mask with three holes in it. Long arms that had claws flew out from his body at his sides. "Wh…ar…yo…?" this creature did not speak proper english. Just some jumbled mess and broken words. It was moving around and squirming endlessly. "You know exactly how I am. Well maybe not "you" but… Hehe oh this is quite interesting." Relius smirks and snaps his fingers as Ignis lunges at it and grabs it by what seemed to be it's head.

The creature screamed, it's voice reminded him of static. The creature tried to say something, but he didn't really care to listen. "Ignis. Incapacitate him." The doll lifts the creature up and slams it on the floor several times, the creature yelling in pain. After a couple slams the creature finally stops screaming and it's body began to calm down. Relius walks up to the specimen and looks over it carefully. "I suppose it was a good idea to bring that doctor along. Without her it would've been a bit more trouble to track this specimen down. To think he would still be alive after delving into the boundary like a fool. Or could this be a vessel and the soul itself is still in the boundary?"

He chuckles a little. "The boundary truly is a mysterious place. Filled with endless information. If you have enough to keep "yourself" self-aware and in the boundary of all places, using this thing as a vessel to traverse this world, then you can provide me with some fascinating observations now can't you. Roy Carmine. I guses you go by the name "Arakune" now." Ignis turns to him. "Yes Ignis let us be on our way. We have work to do." He hears footsteps and turns around to see Terumi walking over to him.

"So this is where you were. You said you had business to take care of but I didn't know it was this." He looks at Arakune and shivers. "Damn... Shit really did just get real. Yuck."

"Terumi. Is our preparations in order?" he nods. "Yes sir!"

"Very well." they hear someone walking towards them. The person comes into a view. A slender woman with large breasts, a large purple pointy hat and purple cape comes into view. She stops next to them and looks at Arakune. "So this "thing" is gonna isolate the place? Why are we using something so disgusting?"

"As foul a creature it might be it's connection to the boundary is quite remarkable. The altar can be created using him and with that the souls can be gathered more efficiently." Relius explains. The woman nods. "Ok...but still. I think these sewers smell better then this...thing." the woman covers her nose. "Contain it." Relius says.

"Fine..." she snaps her fingers, a black aura surrounds Arakune, trapping it and shrinking to create a small black ball. Relius takes the ball and puts it in his pocket. "I believe our work is done. Let us be off now."

"Finally." the woman sighs. Terumi starts to laugh, and wicked smile comes across his face, extending from ear to ear.

"Next stop. Akitsu."

 **Done with this chapter now. We met our favorite Yandere in this chapter so yay Ragna. I love reunions don't you? Haha… Yeah I'm a dick. Anyway hope you guys liked this chapter and like I always say and will keep saying review and provide criticism for this story, it's the only way to get better. Well anyway see you all till the next chapter. Here's the preview for the next chapter:**

 **Noel: You again… Who are you?**

 **Ragna: Are you a prime field device?**

 **Azure: She was the original monster.**

 **Rachel: Were their more than just ten nox nyctores?**

 **Carl: I won't let you do too Ms. Litchi what you did to her!**

 **Relius: I have seen all that I need too. This has definitely peaked my interests a bit.**

 **Rachel: This sensation… An observer.**

 **Amane: My name is Amane Nishiki. It's a pleasure.**

 **Next Chapter 14: Unknown past, Unclear future**


	14. Chapter 14: Unknown past, Unclear future

**Tsubaki: Noel, Saya are you ok?**

 **Saya: We're ok. Still a bit shaken though.**

 **Rachel: Understandable.**

 **Ragna: Still if you don't feel so good just tell me alright?**

 **Noel: Ok.**

 **Makoto: Look at the big brother. Aw how sweet.**

 **Ragna: Shut up…**

 **Jin: Now back to the matter at hand. We need to review what happened.**

 **Terumi: Long story short, short story long Raggy got rekted like a total nOOb.**

 **Ragna: First of all shut up! Second of all your going into leap…**

 **Terumi: Don't care. As long as I troll you fuckers I'll live.**

 **Makoto: I hate this guy… How do you deal with this guy?**

 **Relius: It is easier then you think.**

 **Saya: Right…by the way… Nu.**

 **Nu: Mhm?**

 **Saya: When are you going to let go of brother!?**

 ***she holds Ragna tighter***

 **Nu: Never! Nu doesn't want to! He's so nice and warm and cuddly! Nu wants to stay like this forever!**

 **Kagura: Aw that's cute. Hey Ragna, when's the wedding?**

 **Ragna: I hate you… I hate you so much…**

 **Rachel: You seem to be enjoying yourself Ragna…**

 **Ragna: The hell are you so angry for?**

 **Nu: Ragna is Nu's! You can't have him!**

 **Makoto: Cuddly huh… I wonder if maybe I…**

 **Noel: Makoto what's wrong? You're face is always red when you look at Ragna. Are you ok?**

 **Makoto: Oh I'm ok! Maybe I just have a fever.**

 **Terumi: Hehe… Oh man I'm gonna love this. Hey Raaaaggggy!**

 **Ragna: What?**

 **Terumi: What's brown, dirty and horny all over for you?**

 **Ragna: What?**

 **Jin: Huh?**

 **Makoto: What!?**

 **Terumi: Hey beastkin! We've got time! Come on, don't be a bitch!**

 **Makoto: You shut you're damn mouth you Ghostbusters reject!**

 **Terumi: You see that… That's the shit that makes me want to kill every last one of you.**

 **Nine: Then leave. It's not like we want you here in the first place.**

 **Terumi: Then where's the fun in torturing you guys?**

 **Jubei: I reckon I'll lose my mind before long with this…**

 **Hakumen: And we have to deal with this…?**

 **Terumi: Like the good old times right best buddy?**

 **Hakumen: I will mount your head on my wall and use your skin for my rug if you DARE to come any closer to me.**

 **Terumi: Scary…**

 **Valkenhayn: Let us start now. The quicker I get away from him the better my day shall be.**

 **Terumi: Didn't know you cared.**

 **Valkenhayn: My fangs shall find your flesh and when they do I promise you that I will not stop until I shred your flesh and rip ever bone from that body of your you insufferable piece of…!**

 **Ragna: Wait a minute don't break character old man!**

 **Kagura: Yeah. Aren't you suppose to be the calm, cool and collected butler?**

 **Valkenhayn: Yes. My apologies. I shall not yield to him.**

 **Terumi: You'll yield when I throw you a bone…**

 **Valkenhayn: I'll kill you!**

 ***transforms into a wolf and lunges at him***

 **Tsubaki: No Mr. Valkenhayn!**

 **Ragna: Shit! Holy shit we gotta stop this! Hey old man chill, chill!**

 **Hakumen: Valkenhayn calm yourself!**

 **Izanami: I see… I think this is what's called "quality entertainment". Interesting…**

 **Saya: Oh my god…**

 **Kagura: Quick start the chapter. Start the chapter!**

 **Terumi: AAAAAHHHHHH!**

 **Ragna: Oh god it's everywhere!**

 **Nu: This place is fun! Get him doggy!**

 **Ragna: Nu stop watching and help us!**

 **Kagura: Get the rope! Hurry and the get rope!**

 **Tsubaki: We need to tie him down! Oh god his whole body is covered in blood!**

 **Rachel: Valkenhayn that is enough! I cannot even recognize if that is human or not…**

 **Terumi: HEEELLLPPP MEEE!**

 **Ragna: Stay still you idiot!**

 **Noel: Dog pile on him!**

 ***all of them jumped on Valkenhayn.***

 **Valkenhayn: Release me! He will regret the day he was ever born!**

 **Nine: Oh man! Never get him mad!**

 **Jubei: I reckon we should start before we lose grip of him. Saya quick!**

 **Saya: Start the chapter!**

 **Chapter 14: Unknown past, Unclear future**

It was completely empty; nothing, but a white empty void. Noel found herself in this strange space, wandering aimlessly around, wondering just where she was. As she continued walking, the blond came across a single bed in the distance. She started towards the bed, but she got no closer as she walked, feeling like she wasn't even moving at all. For some odd reason, even though she's never been here before, it felt familiar to her in a way.

Noel felt someone behind her and turned around to see a girl with long blond hair wearing a long white gown and azure blue eyes. The girl walked over to her, she doesn't move or feel scared at all. She felt like she knew her for a very long time, but she's never met her before. "You again… Who are you?" Noel asked, although she felt like she already knew the answer.

" **I am you Noel."** The girl said, her voice a tad bit deeper then hers.

"You're…me?"

" **Yes. It seems like you know me, you just do not 'recognize' me."** The girl said. Noel had no idea what she meant by that, but before she could ask a question she felt a sharp pain pierce her skull. Her head started to hurt and her visage became blurry and distorted. **"It looks like our time is up.** **"**

"W-Wait… Just who are you?" The girl started to move her mouth, but no words or sounds came from her lips. Even though she couldn't hear her, one phrase was as clear as day.

 **"I am the one who will bring destruction to all."**

The girl vanished as did the white space. Noel found herself staring up at the ceiling in an unfamiliar room, her sight still a bit blurry and her memory a little distorted. "Where…?" She took in her surrounding, trying to remember where exactly she was and why she was here. It finally came to her, as did the memories of the fractured world and the Murakumo unit. "That's right we fought that girl and then… Oh, that's right…"

Noel rises from the bed and pressed her forehead with her palm over her right eye. She heard groaning and looked beside her to see Saya starting to wake up. Saya slowly opened her eyes and turned her head to see Noel looking at her. "Noel?" Her voice was a bit light, still a bit groggy. With a tired and weak groan, Saya slowly sat up and asked. "Where are we Noel?"

"Ms. Rachel's house. Don't you remember?"

"Rachel…" Saya just stayed quiet for a while, just trying to remember why she was here. Once it hit her, her expression saddening a bit. The Murakumo, or in this case, her sister attacked them; along side Relius Clover. Just thinking about made her body shiver as she clenched both arms. "Yeah... So I guess we aren't human?"

"No, Saya, we are human. I'd like to think so and so does Ragna and everyone else. They except us, so let's expect ourselves as well." Noel lightly grabs Saya's hand, cupping her hand gently into her own as a gentle smile formed on her lips. "So I guess we're sisters huh… You know it's funny. Finding this out, I'm more happy then sad. Now I know who my family is and it's you."

"Noel…" Saya could see that she excepted this fate; so why couldn't she? Her and Noel are the same, they aren't dolls, just like Ragna said. "Yeah," She tightned her grip on Noel and said. "I guess I feel a bit of nostalgia too. Wondering where I belong and who I really am or even if I had a family. To think my family was with me the whole time. Looks like I was worried for nothing." A smile soon formed on her lips as well as a small giggled passed through her lips. "But that does make me your big sister. So your gonna have to listen to me from now on."

"Yeah… Hehe!"

"Haha!" The two sisters started to giggle and laugh with each other, but ceased as they heard the door open. From the opened door, Ragna walked in and Saya quickly jump out of the bed to greet him. The giggling blond jumps on him as Ragna just smiled and pats her head gently. "You ok, Saya?"

"Yep!" Saya answered vibrantly.

Noel walks over to the two and smiled at Ragna. "Thank you, Ragna. I feel much better after what you said to me. It put me at ease."

"It's fine you don't need to thank me. But theirs food downstairs and I came to get you two. You've been out all day and I got a little worried. But that your awake I guess you can run down to the kitchen and eat."

"Yeah, let—!" Saya was stopped as a loud growl came from both hers and Noel's stomachs. A hard blush came across their faces as the two whimpered a bit.

"Man… You two really are hungry…" Ragna could've sworn those were the growls of beast's more then stomachs. He felt bad for Rachel and especially Valkenhayn as their pantry may not be as full in the next hour or so. And that was being generous.

"Yeah…" Saya nodded, still a bit embarrassed by her growling stomach.

"I'll race you Saya! First one there gets half of the losers plate!" Noel declared and dashed off.

"Hey! No fair!" Saya quickly ran after as Ragna just watched the two leave trails of dust in the hallways. As they ran past, Makoto came towards him, stopping as she watched them run and smiled.

"Heh… Both of them… What a handful."

"You could say that again…" Ragna walked up to her and looked down the empty hall as he could still hear them. "Idiots…the both of 'em…"

"Speaking of idiots," Makoto hit him lightly in the chest, her smile still present on her face. "Look at the guy who stole my idea."

"They do say great minds think alike you know. I guess you were just too slow."

"Yeah, maybe I was." Makoto chuckled quietly to herself and sighed in relief. "They looked a lot better now then before. I'm glad."

"So am I." Ragna said. The small smile on his face soon diminished into a more solemn expression as he sighed. Makoto took notice of his change in temperament and knew exactly what was on his mind.

"Ragna…are you thinking about that Nu girl?"

"I'm that transparent?"

"No," Makoto smiled. "It's just obvious knowing you."

"Ok so what the hell is that suppose to mean?" Ragna folded his arms and groaned at the giggling beastkin. Whenever she got like this, she always had some kind of plan up her sleeve and it normally wasn't a good one.

"You really are a sweet guy you know that?" The squirrels voice softened, her tone melodious and calming. "You genuinely care for others, putting them over your own safety. Even now, with what that girl did to you, you still worry over her."

"She's an old friend of mine, Makoto. She's not someone I can forget about easily. And a failure I had that I can never make up for…" Ragna bit his lip and curled his hands up into tight fists. "It's my fault their all…!"

"Ragna…" Makoto couldn't helping feeling sorry for the guy. It wasn't his fault about what happened, but it wouldn't make a difference if she said that to him. It would onoy come across as pity and that would only make him feel worse. "So, Ragna... What are you gonna do when you see her again?"

"I'm not really sure myself. I don't really know what to do about her. But… I need to get her away from that bastard Terumi and that pervert Relius."

"You can be so gentle at times, Ragna. Maybe you should show this side of you more. We've all seen it Ragna and we all like this gentle side of you. It's comforting."

"I've gotta keep Jin and Saya safe. I can't show weakness or people might take advantage of that." He couldn't show weakness, especially not now. Not only is his family in danger again, but this entire world is hanging on by a literal thread. Weakness was one thing that Ragna couldn't make known to his enemies; especially 'him'.

"Isn't their sometimes when you can just let your guard down Ragna?" Makoto asked.

"Yeah I do. It's when I'm around you I tend to let my guard down."

"!?" 'Around…me?' A dash of pink formed across the squirrels cheeks and it only gog darker as he continued.

"You got this comforting feeling about you that we all like. You always know how to cheer someone up or make then laugh. It's nice to know I've got someone like you close to me."

"I-I um…" 'Idiot, idiot, idiot! He says things like that so casually! But…I guess that's just him…' Makoto began to calm down a little and soon after she started to chuckle. "Same as always… Like back then…"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing really. Just remembering when you fought for me. You, Kagura, and everyone else."

"Why you remembering something like that?"

"I don't know, but I can't help but feel happy when I do. That was the first time in my life someone actually protected me. A normal human didn't look at me like I was some freak, but an actual human girl. I was happy and it's why I can feel their pain and why I feel bad for not only Noel and Saya, but that Nu girl as well." Makoto said.

"You really are soft hearted ya know that." Ragna smiled.

"Look who's taking. Aren't you the softy here, 'brother'~?" She made the word run off her tongue as it sent his face ablaze. Makoto couldn't help, but laugh at Ragna's embarrassment as tears ran down her cheeks. "Aw man if you could see you face right now! Hahaha!"

"That's not funny!" He shouts. He just watches her laugh and couldn't help, but chuckle himself. Makoto started to calm down and looks to see Ragna just smiling at her, which she happily returned.

"You are gonna help that Nu girl, right?"

"Of course I am."

"Good… Promise me," The squirrel pounded him softly in the chest. "Save her, Ragna. Noel and Saya… I know they'd be happy to reunite with their little sister. And I want to talk to her too. Even if it was only for a second… I saw her eyes were filled with sadness, almost like she was lonely. I can relate to that…"

"It won't be for long." Ragna swore.

"Looks like you got another promise to keep… Also, Ragna…"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for protecting, Noel. I really appreciate it." She puts a hand on his shoulder. "All those injuries you got while fighting that Nu girl. I don't want to sound selfish but if I ever saw Noel like that I don't think I could live with myself."

"Yeah, I understand what you mean. She's someone that should keep that cheery smile and idiotic attitude. I don't want to see her sad, just like you." Ragna said.

"Wha!?" Makoto a little taken back by what he said, her cheeks began to get flushed again.

"When I first met you, you were cold and distant. Bullied constantly by others because you were a beastkin. It made me sick knowing just because you were different you were treated as some monster. Now getting to really know you, I feel like I should've stepped in sooner."

"What does that mean?" She asked, her tone and expression that of surprise. She wanted him to continue and tell her why as her heart rate starting to skyrocket.

"You're an honest, kind hearted, friend loving girl. Just thinking back on how cold your expression used to be just pisses me off, knowing that nobody wanted to help you. Just seeing you like that just makes my stomach turn. So just make sure that if that happens again, let me know so I can kick the ever living shit out of them. Tell Kagura too." Ragna took a second to rethink his words and chuckled. "Actually on second thought don't. He might kill 'em instead."

"Good old, Kagura. He might be a pervert, but he has his moments." Makoto continued. "You know… Thinking back on those days makes me really happy I met you all. You guys mean the world to me, I love each and everyone of you. I wish I met you all sooner though."

"Same here."

"Ragna…" Makoto's arms slowly find their way around Ragna's neck as his face turning beet red.

"M-Makoto, what the hell are you doing?" Ragna stuttered. Just what was she up to? This seemed more then her regular teasing.

"Thank you."

"Huh?"

"I want to thank you, for everything. I want to thank all of you." Makoto said happily. "Its because of you all I'm here… Why I can laugh, why I can cry, why I can fight… To fight for those I care about… Noel, Tsuabki, Saya… Everyone… And," Makoto said with a deep blush. "You too, Ragna… Thank you…for giving me a chance to live…"

"Sure… No problem… Glad I could…help." He was a bit more confused then flustered at this point. Ragna had no idea where she was going with this as this was out of the blue.

"Ragna… Sorry about this."

"Sorry? Sorry about wh—?" Before he could ask, his answer was given; she kissed him. Makoto rubbed his lips tenderly with her own, her soft pink lips acting like a cushion for his.

Ragna stared bug eyed at the beastkin, but his eyes soon closed as he kissed her right back. He wrapped his arms around her midriff and pulled her in tighter on his body. The two stood in the silent hallway, locking lips for what seemed like hours. Their long, passionate kiss soon drew to a close as they parted from each other; staring at one another in a daze. Blinking twice they snap out from thier daze and releases each other.

"O-Oh crap! I um… Shit I didn't…!"

"N-No Ragna I'm the one… I uh… Oh crap…" Makoto groans. 'Come on seriously!? I know Celica likes him and I go and do that! I need to think of something and I need to think quickly! Come on Makoto work your brain!' She clears her throat. "I...just thanked you…"

"Huh?"

"Y-Yeah that was just a little thank you… You protected Noel so I…"

"Oh um…ok…"

"I-I'll go check on Noel and Saya now! I'll see you later Ragna!" Makoto said in a hurry as the jittery beastkin dashed off, leaving Ragna a bit confused and still red in the cheeks.

"Did that really just happen…" Ragna shook his head and got himself back to the real world. Before walking off, thought came to mind as he looked at his grimoire. 'I wonder…' He turned back and made his way into the room he just walked out from and laid down on the bed. The platinum closed his eyes and the next time he opened them, he found himself in a black void. Standing before him was the one he was searching for.

"Azure..."

 **"Hi Ragna. Why do you have that serious look on your face Ragna? It's a bit scary."** Azure asked. She knew Ragna wasn't a very happy go lucky person, but he was at least calm around her. Did something else happen to him?

"Azure… I need to ask you a question." He starts.

" **Sure. Go ahead Ragna, what is it?"**

"Are you a Prime Field Device?" The moment he asked, the normal smile that lit up her face wavered a bit; Ragna taking that as a yes. "So you are…"

" **I guess Nu really has your brain working hard huh Ragna… Yes I am a Prime Field Device, designated as Prime Field Device number 5."** Azure told him.

"Can you tell me how you became the Black Beast?" Ragna asked, receiving an odd glare from the blond; one that Ragna hasn't really seen her shoot him before. He felt a bit of guilt, but he still couldn't back off of this. He needed to know. "If it's hard for you I can wait, but please. I need your help on this."

"... **If your asking me this then you must've felt it too. The power of the Azure within Nu."**

"I did… But it didn't make sense to me. She died when they tried it." Ragna said.

" **I don't know… It's possible that she might not have died at all. Even though that is really unlikely, especially in her case."** Azure said.

"What does that mean?" Ragna asked.

" **It's possible that when the Azure tried to fuse with her, the information overloaded her mind, putting her into a state of 'death'. But in actuality she might have just been 'sleeping', trying to process the information the Azure held. But with the reaction her body had I highly doubt it."**

"Ok… You lost me… So if she didn't die and was sleeping or whatever… How come she has its power?"

" **They must've infused massive amounts of seithr into her. The Azure is not only a massive amount of power, but also information. It needs a suitable vessel in order to maintain it's power."** Azure explained.

"So does that mean I was a suitable vessel?"

 **"No, it's a little different in your case. They gave you the Azure grimoire; yes you can use the Azure's power, basically you have the boundaries power at your finger tips. The grimoire acts as a kind of…'container' of sorts, helping you to harvest the boundaries power. Of course you know what happens when you over use it."**

"Yeah, I know. I turn into the Black Beast..."

" **Right. Even in using the grimoire it's because your body could handle it or at that time your mind was stable enough to withstand the burden of the grimoire. So yes, you could say that you had the capacity to wield the Azure. But if they inject the power of the Azure with no kind of container or something to hold it's power, it will overwhelm you."**

"So the only reason I'm able to use you is because of the grimoire? If that's it then why the hell didn't they do that for the rest of them?"

" **I don't know. They likely tested it to see what would happen and the result was death. I don't want to sound harsh, but you just got lucky they didn't test it out on you. If they did…"**

"I'd be dead." He finished. "Nu… She's suffering… She's been suffering and I've been…!" Ragna clenched his teeth and spoke through them. "Son of a bitch! Nu I'm…!"

 **"Ragna, please calm down,"** Azure rests a hand on his cheek and said calmly. **"It's not your fault, so don't blame yourself. But I know you want to ask me another question... And with the information you've learned and seeing me… I think you already have your answer. How to create a Black Beast…"**

"So Noel, Nu and Saya can all…"

 **"Yes… However as you know, Nu is the closest, given she has the power of the Azure inside of her already."**

"So Terumi can make another beast anytime the bastard felt like?" Ragna asked with a hint of anger.

" **Sadly…yes."**

"That sick son of a…!" Ragna clenched cheddar his fists until they bleed, the small droplets of crimson dropping to the floor.

 **"Ragna, can I ask you something?"**

"What is it…?"

 **"This may be a little selfish, but please…help her."** Azure pleaded. **"I know that asking this of you now is just plain selfish, but…!"** The blond looked down as her body shook, her fists curled up into balls of fury and her teeth clenched. **"I can't have that bastard do whatever he wants to my sister…"** A single tear gathered in her crimson eyes as she begged. **"Please…"**

"I will," Ragna placed a hand on her head as Azure looked up to him. "I'll do whatever I can. I won't lose her a second time."

 **"Thank you."** Azure smiled and wiped her tears away. **"Now I can leave it your hands…"**

The space around them started to fade away into a bright light as Ragna found himself staring up at the ceiling. "Nu," He sat up on the edge of the bed and clenched the sheets. "What can I do…to save you?" The man was taken from his thoughts by a loud creak. He turned to the noise and watched the door open as Rachel walked in. She shot a glare at the platinum as the vampire stopped next to him and asked.

"Now would you please tell explain to me why on earth you are up here on my bed? I don't remember giving you permission to sully my bed with your germs…"

"We need to talk." He said bluntly.

"About what?" Rachel heard his stern tone which served to peak her curiosity. Yes he was mostly angry or irritated every second of the day, but this time was different. He had a bit of worry in his voice and his expression just added to the fact that he was being serious. "So, what is it?"

"I want you to tell me everything you know about the relationship between the Black Beast and the Murakumo units."

"…How do you…?" Rachel gave him a suspicious glare. To her knowledge, she has not uttered one word of the Black Beast and Murakumo relationship to him. So how does he know? "Ragna… Who shared this with you?"

"A friend told me," He said bluntly. "Now talk Rabbit. Can Nu really become another Black Beast? Can Noel and Saya also become one?"

"Yes they can. However," Rachel sat next to him and continued. "Noel and Saya you do not have to worry over. Nu on the other hand… That is a entirely different story."

"I know. She has the Azure's power inside of her already. That power seems to be unstable and one wrong move and that shit could go haywire." Ragna said.

"You seem to know quite a bit about it already. Do you really need me to tell you or is their something else you want to ask." Rachel asked.

"Yeah, there is. I want you to tell me, just what is the Black Beast. What is it…really?"

"To be honest Ragna I do not know that myself. I have a few suspicions that tie up into a plausible theory, but I shall tell you what I know as fact." He doesn't say anything and just looks at her, signaling her to go on. "The Black Beast is the fusion between the Azure Grimoire and a Murakumo unit. The fusion between them creates the monster we know as the Black Beast, but there is more to the monster then you may believe."

"More to it? Besides it wanting to tear up and devour others?" He asked.

"Yes. The Black Beast is drawn to the Azure like moths to a flame, it is the reason why I tell you to be careful of the Azure's power. If not, you will become obsessed with it and chase after it endlessly, with no hopes of finding it. But that is also why you also master its power."

"'Master its power?' Isn't that the complete opposite of what you just told me?"

"In due time, when you are ready, you shall learn what it truly means to master the Azure's power. Delving deeper into the machinations of the Azure and what it holds is a dangerous task that you must not take light heartedly. Beware of it's power, but under no circumstances must you fear it. Once you fear it's power, it's all over." He felt the atmosphere around them tense up once those words left her lips. He couldn't speak for a moment and mustered up his words to speak again.

"Alright. I don't get the detail and specific crap, but I won't let the Azure control me."

"Good, as long as you understand at least that I believe you shall be ok. But for now you are going to tell me just where you learned about the Black Beast."

"Shit…" Ragna gulped. "Well uh…"

"Tell me now," Rachel said sternly as the vampire moved closer to him, staring right in his mismatched. "You told you?"

"I uh…" Ragna quickly dropped his gaze and turned away. "Um…"

"Ragna…!"

' **It's ok Ragna. You can tell her, I don't mind.'** He heard Azure say.

'Are you sure about this?'

' **I am.'**

'Ok…' Ragna nodded and turned back to Rachel. He grabbed her shoulders as she gasped a bit from the sudden action. "Promise me…"

"What?"

"Promise me, if I tell you, you don't tell anyone else; especially Noel and Saya. We have a deal?" Ragna said cautiously. Rachel didn't understand what was so important, but finding out how he knew this was more important. Besides, if she did tell Noel and Saya, they'd lose themselves in a frenzy so keeping it a secret would be the most logical thing to do.

"I will not tell a soul." Rachel agreed.

"Ok good..." Ragna placed a hand on her head as she asked with a blank expression.

"Now what are you doing? Is this some trick?"

"You said tell you, but it's faster it I just show you." Suddenly Rachel felt sleepy as she started to nod off until she finally closed her eyes. When she opened them again, she saw Ragna standing next to her in the middle of a black void. "Now where is this?" She turned to Ragna. "What did you just do?"

"Well, you wanted to know who right? So I'm gonna show you who."

"Ok…"

"Hey! Come out!" Ragna yelled off into the nothingness.

"I believe you have finally gone crazy, Ragna." Rachel sighed and turned back around to see a girl with long blond hair and red eyes standing a few inches away from them. Ragna walked over to her and placed a gentle hand on her head.

"I heard it all from the genuine article."

"Hm?" Rachel just stated at the girl, trying to figure out what he meant by that. With her appearance it didn't take her long to figure it out as she asked. "She is a Prime Field Device, is she not?"

"Yep."

"So this is a shared space within your subconscious that allows you to talk to her. Meaning she is within your gdimoire…"

"Pretty much." Ragna answered with a nod.

"Is that the Black Beast? Or I suppose it's consciousness?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah."

"I see..."

...

...

...

...

...

"Ragna." She said calmly.

"Uh-huh?" He answered.

"Are you crazy! I tell you to be careful of the Azure's power and you make friends with it!? What the hell is wrong with you!?" The vampire shouted.

"Chill… She's not bad."

"I swear you are the ONLY person I know that has ever pushed me this far." Rachel's eye twitched in anger and looked at Azure, causing the girl to jump a little and run behind Ragna.

"Hey, you're scaring her, Rabbit. Calm down a second, would ya."

"Oh, I am sorry Ragna, but when I am looking at someone who has single handedly demolished the earth, I get a little suspicious. Please forgive me." Rachel rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Wow… You really are a total bitch, ain't ya? Just listen to her alright. She might have some information for us."

"I can not deny that…" Rachel let her anger escape her with a sigh. "Very well."

"Ok Azure. I really am sorry about this, but we do need your help."

" **Of course,"** Azure walked back out and asked. **"But is there anything you want to ask me? I'll answer it the best I can."**

"Actually, yes…there is…"

" **Ok. So what is it?"** Azure asked.

"Were there more then ten nox nyctores?" Rachel inquired.

"More then ten? The hell are you talking about?" Ragna asks.

" **Yes actually. I don't remember how many exactly, but I think there's a little bit over fifteen nox nyctores. The nox nyctores you know are the ones that were used during the Dark war, the rest were too dangerous and unstable, so they were tossed in the boundary; if I remember correctly."** Azure said.

"So there were more then ten. So then Relius must've been able to find them… If that truly is the case…" Rachel puts two fingers to her chin and mumbled to herself, the vampire becoming lost in her own little world.

"Hey," Ragna snapped his fingers. "So you wanna share with the class huh, Rabbit?"

"None of your business. But I have one more question for you, but I doubt you can answer it." Rachel said.

" **I can only promise my best."** Azure told her.

"Where is the original Prime Field Device?"

" **I don't know. After she became the Black Beast, I believe her body was never found."**

"Hold up!" Ragna stared bug eyed at Azure as he brain ran a mile a minute. "I thought you were the Black Beast, Azure!"

" **I am. At least I am the second one. Before I became the Black Beast, one was created before me, though I don't know how it was defeated or who defeated it. All I do know is the vessel for it was the first Prime Field Device."** Azure explained.

"So there was a Black Beast before the Dark war. Can you tell me anything else?"

" **No… That's all I know about that… Even the time period of her emergence as the Black Beast is a blank."**

"So if there was another beast, that would mean there truly was a war before the Dark war. She was the original Black Beast…"

" **She was the original monster."**

"The original monster?" Ragna asked. 'What does that mean…?'

" **Is there anything else you want to ask me?"**

"No, that is all. You put some of my suspicions to rest. Having the information is good, but since I really was right the entire time then this isn't good at all."

"What do you mean?" He asks, a bit worried by her sudden change in voice.

"It is nothing you need to worry about. At least I hope so…"

"Alright then. Well," Ragna pats Azure on the head which earns him a giggle and a cheerful smile. "Thanks for helping us. I appreciate it."

" **Anytime Ragna! Hehe!"**

Rachel watched the two goof around and for some reason felt a sudden pain in her chest. They seemed so close. "I couldn't actually be jealous could I…?"

The space started to fade as Rachel opened her eyes to see she was in her room once more, looking upward. She turned her on her right cheek and watched as Ragna's eyes opened. The platinum was now staring into her eyes as she was doing the same to him. They blinked twice and once that fact finally set it they jolted up. "Ok so that happened!"

"Y-Yes… You have truly kept quite a secret from me, Ragna. I had no idea the beast was still conscious, let alone had a soul."

"Tell me about it… I felt like I was going to shit my pants when I found out who she was, but she isn't a bad person. I feel kinda bad for her though…"

"Your naiveté never ceases to amaze me, Ragna."

"Shut it you damn, Rabbit." Ragna groaned.

"...Ragna. May I ask you a question?"

"Hm?" Ragna heard an odd change in the vampires voice. It almost sounded like she was whimpering. Her cheeks were a deep red and her fingers were intertwined. "Sure, what's up?"

"I would like to ask you… Have you ever… Um…"

"Have I ever…?" He repeated.

"I want to know if you ever…looked at me as the opposite sex?"

…

…

…

…

…

"What."

He blinked twice.

"What…!?"

He blushed hard and gasped.

"W-What!? What the hell are you asking me Rachel!?"

"I just want to know, so answer me already, Ragna! Just tell me…" Rachel moved closer to him and stared directly into his eyes. "Have you ever viewed me as a woman? Thinking that the two of us could be something more then what we are now? Anything more…?"

"I-I uh… I can't say I haven't thought about it… Its...crossed my mind a few times." Ragna couldn't stare into her eyes any longer and quickly turned away.

"So then why…"

"Huh?" Ragna turned back at her as her expression changed to a much softer and almost saddened one.

"Why don't you look at me like how you look at say Celica or Makoto? I know I may not be as attractive as them…but still…" Rachel turned away from him and sighed.

Now he felt like shit; he didn't know how she did it, but she always made him feel like shit when she got like this. Just how in the hell do women do that? Ragna placed his hands on her shoulders, causing her too jump a bit and look back at him. "Rachel… Look I just… I don't know... But why are you asking me? Can you at least tell me that?"

"I know it might…be a little selfish, but I just want you for myself, Ragna. Is that…so much to ask?"

"Wha!?" He couldn't believe what just came out of her mouth. Did she really just say that!? Or did the roses finally send him off to no man's land? A million questions were raised from that one phrase, her voice repeating over and over again. Ragna's body started to just move on auto pilot as he pushed her down onto the bed. Rachel landed with a slight gasp as he got on top of her. His eyes locked onto hers as his hand drifted up to gently move her bangs away from her face.

Her face was flushed and cheeks a light pink. Her alluring crimson eyes sparkled gem stones and her lips were a luscious clear pink, its gleam tempting. He placed his hand on her cheek and caressed her smooth flesh. "You know…you're pretty cute when you want to be. It's kinda the reason why I keep calling you, Rabbit. Not just because of the ribbons, but just how you can act like this sometimes."

"Wha!? What are you saying you idiot!" She raised a hand to hit him, but Ragna caught her small fist with ease. Rachel made no attempt to free herself and just stared at him. He released her hand from his grasp as her hand fell back down onto the bed, her gaze never moving off of him, not even for a second.

Ragna swallowed a lump and moved a knee up in between her legs as winced a bit from the sudden feeling. "Rachel are you…?"

"I'm fine Ragna. Go ahead… I want you too." Rachel shut her eyes and puckered her lips, awaiting his lips to contact hers.

'The hell is going on with her!? If I even bumped into her she was ready to fry me! But this…' Ragna took a huge gulp and placed a hand on her cheek as he descended to her lips. They were only centimeters away from each other, until...

"Yo, Ragna!" Kagura walked in. "I heard you in here and… I…" The pair stop in their tracks as they turn their heads to find Kagura staring at them wide eyed. "O-Ok um…is this a bad time?"

"Kagura, what are you doing? I thought you were looking for brother don't just—" Saya came in and stopped in her tracks at the scene before her, her eyes widened. Makoto, Celica, Jin, Kokonoe, Noel and Tsubaki came to the door, all of them had the same reaction. Ragna tried to get up, but ended up falling down onto the floor with a thud. He rubbed his head to ease the pain and rose up. The platinum heard heavy footsteps and looked to see a ratyer pissed off Saya stomping over to him. She stopped firmly in front of him and stared her brother in the eyes.

"What were you two doing!?"

"N-Nothing, Saya! Just calm down for a second!"

"Calm down…?" Saya's brow twitched. "Calm down…! Calm down!? How the hell am I suppose to calm down when I walk in to find this!?"

"Woah there Saya, I'm telling you nothing happened!"

"Oh, yeah!?" She grabbed his collar. "If nothing happened then fine! Tell me just what you two were doing in here!"

"That idiot and I were speaking about a matter he asked me. It was rather important to him and it is also something that I needed to confirm. After we finished, the fool tried to get up and fell on top of me." Rachel half lied.

"Yeah," Ragna nodded nervously. "See I told you!" The sweat dripping Ragna looked at Kagura just staring at him with 'your fucked' expression.

Damn was he right…

"You two didn't do anything!?"

"I swear we were just talking!"

"Good!" Saya gripped his collar tighter and threw him on the bed and quickly got on top of him.

"Saya, what are you doing!?"

"I'm taking you right here, right now!" Saya opened his shirt as he gasped.

"Are you kidding me!?"

"Saya, what are you doing!?" Makoto gasped.

"What does it look like!? I'm gonna take him here and now!"

"Is she serious right now!?" Kokonoe asked with widened eyes.

"I think she is!" Celica, Makoto and Kokonoe ran and tackled her off Ragna as he slowly managed to wiggle his way out of the four girls and fell on the floor. It thought he could run out the door and escape, but a murderous aura kept him from moving. The shivering man looked up to see Rachel staring him down, her eyes turned to menacing slits. There was an odd sparking sound that rang through his ears and his entire face went pale once he saw what it was. It was electricity; dancing in her fingers and he knew just who it's target was.

"W-Wait, Rabbit! Let's talk about this!"

"Ragna…!"

"No wait!"

"Die!"

* * *

"Huh?"

"What is it now, Terumi?"

"Dunno," Terumi shrugged. "I feel like I just missed something amazing! Weird…" There was a heavy disturbance that the serpent felt. Something just took place; something that he had to see with his own eyes.

Relius let's out an irritated sigh. "I have no time for your antics Terumi."

"Always so mean…" Terumi chuckled and turned to the floating Nu, her body floating within a large tube filled with water. Relius' fingers moved at break neck speeds along the large keyboard, the data running down his screen faster than the eye could see.

"All her vital signs are normal. She is stable enough to go now." The masked puppeteer pressed a button as the water started to drain out from under Nu. Once all the water was drained, the tube opened up, as Nu opened her eyes and walked out. "Number 13, get dressed. You know what to do."

"Yes, Colonel Relius." Nu heads towards the side door and pulls out a blue body suit and white cloak. She quickly puts them on and walked back to Relius as the masked man motioned her to follow him. The three walk out of his lab and towards the cauldron, Terumi chuckling every now and again while they walked.

"Now would you mind explaining to me what is so funny?"

"Oh nothing. I'm just excited for what's to come. The terror is so close I can already taste it." The green haired man licks his fangs and smiles. "Oh I'm about to get the fix I've been waiting so long for."

"Suit yourself." They finally arrive at the cauldron, the pool of lava below shining it's red light onto their faces. "I already sent you the coordinates. Now I do not know where exactly they are so you might have to search a bit for them, but be gone no later then four days, am I clear?"

"Yes, Colonel Relius." Nu asked no more questions and leapt into the cauldron, her body soon disappearing into the pool of flames.

"So you think she'll actually find them?"

"Yes. I have not pinpointed their exact location, but the vicinity in where they lay within the boundary I have found. All we have to do now is wait and prepare ourselves on our end."

Terumi snickers a bit. "Oh don't worry I already have the altar all set. That Arakune thing or whatever made connecting to the depths of the cauldron much easier so harvesting the souls of all those soldiers was so fucking easy."

"And you were the one complaining."

"Listen if you had a literal pile of shit walking next to you I think you'd be creeped out too. Oh, yeah right… I forgot who I was talking too for a second."

"Enough talk for now. I need to be off." Relius said.

"Where?" Terumi asks.

"It seems as if I have someone looking for me. I shan't keep them waiting for long. Besides… I need to investigate this matter. It piqued my curiosity."

"Knowing you it's probably about souls and shit like that. Has anyone ever told you, you need to work on your people skills?" Relius paid Terumi no mind and walked out. The green haired man just watched him leave and once he was gone he looked back into the cauldron. A wicked smile comes across his face, stretching from ear to ear. "Things are finally starting to get interesting. Hehe… I can't wait to see the pain on their faces… Just thinking about is enough to make me go wild!" He snickered. "It's time…to awaken the godslayer."

* * *

"Ugh…"

"Ragna. Are you ok?" Noel asked. After Rachel electrocuted him, he's been laying down on the bed recuperating and even after Celica healed him the damage was too great; he couldn't even stand up. Noel and Saya decided to stay with him and keep him company. "Hmmm…" Noel pushed her finger into his cheek out of boredom and giggled. "You have chubby cheeks Ragna."

"Weird…"

"Hey, brother, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a bit weak is all."

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." Saya sighed.

"Don't worry it's fine. I feel better already." Ragna sprang up and got out of bed, his body was still a little weak, but it was time to get moving. "Alright then. Time to go." The trio made their way out the room and made their way downstairs to their waiting companions. Kagura saw Ragna and asked.

"Hey you gonna be alright. She grilled your ass pretty badly."

"I'll be fine. That dumb Rabbit over there seriously doesn't know when to hold back."

"Is it my fault that you are in this predicament? Or is it your own?" Rachel asked him with heavy irritation.

"It's yours! How the hell is it mine!?" Ragna shouted.

"Figure it out." Rachel said sharply.

"Bite me." Ragna groaned.

"Maybe I will." Rachel smirked.

"Ok then, kiss my ass." He snarled.

"Mommy, daddy, stop fighting." Kagura smirked

"Shut the fuck up Kagura." Ragna groaned and flipped him off. Noel forced a laugh as she watched them argue, but was drawn to something else. There was whimpering coming from beside her as she turned to see it was Makoto. Her face was red and she was staring at the floor.

"Hey Makoto, are you ok? Your face is bright red."

"O-Oh me!? Don't worry about me Noellers I'll be fine!" The squirrel forced a laugh and looked back at Ragna, feeling her face getting hotter and hotter. "Celica and the rest of them are gonna kill me for this…" Makoto groaned.

"Hm?" Noel gives her confused look, but didn't bother to ask what happened as she just let her friend be. Rachel opened a portal for all of them to walk through as they all bid their goodbyes to each other and head to their homes.

When Ragna and the rest of them arrive in his house they look to see it was night time; the moon hailing high in the starry heavens. "Damn night came down quick… Were we really there all day?"

"Yes you all were. I was wondering when you all would return." A ghostly voice said. Ragna jumped and looked to see Izanami standing in front of them.

"Holy shit, where did you come from!"

"I have been here for quite sometime. I was wondering when you all would return. Where were you?" Izanami asked.

"We were at the Rabbits house, but what I want to know us where were you? You just took off earlier."

"Ah, yes. Well I went to speak with Amaterasu and as of now we won't be receiving anymore help from the master unit."

"What!? Wait, why?" Ragna asked.

"The phenomenon has shifted heavily. Whatever is about to happen is going to change the way this fight will go. With that the Master unit had to intervene to make sure chaos wouldn't spread and that is bringing the master unit closer to the boundaries edge. Once the master unit is there Terumi can pull Amaterasu out and destroy it." Izanami informed.

"So that's why… But what's gonna happen here that's so damn important?" Jin asked.

"Most, if not all the entitled, have gathered in this very city. Soon turning it into a battleground for war to be waged. I have already informed Nine on the situation." Izanami said.

"Ok…now I'm kinda scared…" Saya shivered.

"If that's the case that would mean Terumi and Relius Clover have already arrived here." Rachel guessed.

"Yes, they are here. However I do not know what they are plotting. For some reason they seem to be fooling around with the cauldron, almost as if they are searching for something."

"I have a guess and nothing more, but let's not speculate; that would lead only to confusion. For now let us focus on the facts." Rachel said.

"So Rabbit, you know what's about to go down here? Sounds like some freaky shits about to start up." Ragna said.

"Sadly I do not. I will look into it but will promise you nothing. I hate to admit it, but I am just as lost as you are."

"So we really are behind? Then what do we do when they start to act out whatever they have planned?" Saya asks.

"All we can do now i—" Rachel stopped in her tracks as the room fell deathly silent. 'This sensation… An observer.'

"Um, Rabbit?"

"I shall be back soon." Rachel said as she vanished into thin air, leaving Ragna, Jin and Saya a bit confused. "What just happened?"

"I don't even know…"

* * *

"We finally made it. Akitsu." Carl took a step out of the monorail and looked around. It was more crowded then he expected, but pushed them passed them and went onto the main streets. "I need to find her." After being released and clear by Litchi she took off, Carl not being able to say thank you to her. He tried to find her but came up short and decided to leave it be. He was about to, but then remembered Litchi mention his father's name he had a suspicion that she might be working with him.

'I won't let you do too Ms. Litchi what you did to her!' He turned to his automaton and nodded. "I know sis. Don't worry, I have you with me I know we'll be ok." They walked onto one of the less crowded streets. It was a one way, people were either inside sleeping or getting ready for bed. The streetlights flickered on, illuminating the way for them down the quiet lifeless street. "Now where could she be…?"

"Oh!? Is that you master Carl!?" A loud gruff voice called out to him as the boy stopped and turned around. Carl looked up to see someone descending down to him. The person lands in front of them, someone he knew very well. "Mr. Bang? What are you doing here?"

"It really is you master Carl. Now how is my cute little disciple doing?" His voice was gruff and his attitude was very energetic.

"I'm fine Mr. Bang," Carl gave him a genuine smile. Bang was one of the few people he had in this world otherwise from his sister to talk too. He was kind hearted and always listened to him when he had something to say, even taking him out for meals from time to time. "The last time I saw you was at Kagutsuchi." Carl recalled.

"Ah yes I was, but something has happened and I am currently looking for someone. So what brings you here to Akitsu? Did you find another bounty?"

"No I didn't Mr. Bang. I'm currently looking for someone as well. I don't want to be rude but I need to hurry."

"I see…" Bang saw the look of worry in the young boys face as he nodded in understanding. "I understand, Carl. You have grown quite a bit since the last time I saw you." The man puts a hand a caring hand on his shoulder. "I will be in the neighborhood. Call out to me if you wish to speak with me. Good luck finding who you need too my boy."

"Ok, Mr. Bang." With a leap, Bang vanished into the darkness. Carl was never unimpressed on how he was able to just vanish from sight in an instant.

"Hey sis, do you think he'll teach me how to do that if I ask him?" He starts to chuckle. "Maybe. He did call me his apprentice after all. Come on sis, let's get to the upper levels. If anything Ms. Litchi might he at the base or somewhere in it's vicinity." The two start to walk again, making their way to the upper levels of the city.

He takes a monorail to the top of the city, looking out the window and glancing over the city. He turned back at Nirvana and sighed, remembering the first time they came here. It was for the yearly Christmas festival they hold in Akitsu. His mother, his sister and him came here to enjoy it. His father, Relius, couldn't come because of business and the three ended up going by themselves. A smile formed across the boys lips just thinking about the time he shared with his mother and sister, he wanted those times back; no matter what he had to do.

The monorail finally stopped at its destination as Carl and Nirvana walked out and made their way around neighborhood. "Do you think if we find father we can find Ms. Litchi?"

"…"

"I don't know either, but I guess we could do that sis. Knowing him he's probably still in the NOL building. I need to find him quick."

"There is no need to look any further." Carl heard someone say. He knew the voice well and turned his head to the right to see Relius standing there.

"Father!?"

"You have been looking for me haven't you? You were faster then I expected you to be, but I should get this out the way before everything starts to unfold. Can't have anything getting in the way." Relius said.

"Finally found you! Now answer me father! Where is Ms. Litchi!"

"Litchi?" Relius strokes his beard and said with realization. "Ah, you mean Litchi Faye Ling?"

"So she is with you…" Carl eyes turned to meaning slits as he glared at his father in anger.

"Interesting…" Relius snapped his fingers as Ignis appeared out of thin air. "There is something strange about you… I must analyze this for myself."

"Sis! Let's go!" The two charge at Relius and Ignis. Nirvana lunges at Ignis, making a way for Carl to go to Relius. A doll launched out of Carl's cape and lunged at Relius. The uppeteer leapt away as a purple circle appearing under Carl. The small boy jumped out the way as metal claws appeared from the circle. He lands on the ground and looks at Nirvana. The doll nodded and pushed Ignis off of her and ran to Relius. Ignis tried to chase after her, but was blocked by Carl.

"You're staying right here, mother!"

"Interesting…" Relius smirked as Nirvana looked down to see a line of purple circles line up. What seemed like robotic hands popped out of them as Nirvana dodged it and looked behind her to see it heading towards Carl.

Carl whipped around and saw hands coming towards him as he jumped out the way to dodge them. He felt something behind him and turned his head to see Ignis right on top of him. Nirvana quickly jumped up and wrapped her arms around Carl as Ignis swung her massive arm down, sending the two plummeting to the ground. Nirvana turned her body so she could land on her back, taking the full brunt of the impact. Her arms fell down to the ground as Carl quickly got off of her.

"Ada! Ada are you ok!?"

Ignis jumps back to Relius as the masked man just stared at the two. "I see…" Carl helps Nirvana up, Carl doing his best to hold Nirvana up.

"Please sis hang in there!"

"That is why your souls seem to be in such perfect harmony."

"Huh?" Carl looked back at Relius. "What are you talking about?"

"You've superimposed Ada's soul over Litchi's. Now why would you weaken yourself by thinking of others?" Relius asked.

"What's so bad about thinking of others!? The hell do you know? All you care about is your stupid research and your own gains."

"And is there anything wrong with that? Human beings are, by nature, greedy and selfish creatures. As long as we get what we want, we don't care about others or who we hurt." He chuckled. "I have seen all that I need too. This has definitely piqued my interest."

"What the hell are you talking about!?" Carl asked.

"Very well, Carl. I will construct Ada again."

"!" Carl felt his heart stop for a second, his eyes shot open. The boy stuttered a bit before finally being able to form a proper sentence. "W-What did you…just say?"

"Did you not hear me? I said I will construct Ada, again." Relius smirked.

Carl looks at Nirvana, his expression filled with disbelief. "My sister…can actually be saved?"

Relius snaps his fingers as Ignis vanished in a purple portal. "I have never lied to you Carl. When you make your decision come to me." The Puppeteer whipped around as his cape flaps in the wind. "I do not like to kept waiting, Carl." The man walked away, leaving his son and daughter by themselves. Carl could hear his footsteps for a while until after a while he couldn't hear him. The boy looked back up to see he was gone, but he did leave something behind, something unexpected and something he never expected him to leave for him.

He left hope…

A chance that he could have his sister back.

"He's right, he's never lied to me before. I'm so confused, Ada. Please…help me." Carl pleads. Nirvana wraps her large arms around him, trying her best to comfort him. "Sis… I'm sorry…"

"Oh me oh my! I finally found you!" An excited voice said. Nirvana separated from him as the two turned their heads to see a man in a pink kimono, lavender hair tied in a bun that still extended down and an umbrella walking towards him. The man stops in front of them, smiling wide at the boy.

"U-Um hello… Can I help you?"

"Ah yes! Sorry for not introducing myself." The man bowed. "My name is, Amane Nishiki. It's a pleasure." Carl waved to him hesitantly, wondering if he should run or not. He wasn't a bad person, but something was definitely off about him. "You must be Carl Clover right? Famous vigilante extraordinaire?"

"Extraordinaire? I don't know about that part but I am Carl Clover."

Amane nods excitedly. "Yes, Yes!"

Carl stutters a bit and asks hesitantly. "S-So… What do you want from me."

"I thought you'd never ask my dear!" Amane clears his throat as his expression shifted to a more serious one. Carl decided to listen to him since it seemed important. "Carl. Be mine."

A silence takes them up, Carl staring at him blanked eyed, a cool breeze blows passed them. The vigilante digs his ear a little to and sees that it was clear. "I'm sorry, but can you say that again?" He asked with a forced smile and chuckle.

"Ok. Carl. Be mine."

"Right… I thought I was going crazy." Carl sighs and waves his hand. "Sorry but I'm not into…that."

"Oh no not like that my dear." Amane shook his head.

"Ok good…" Carl sighed in relief. "You scared me."

"I want you to join my troupe. I'm running a little dancing troupe and I've been looking for a young boy to join me." Amane explained.

"Oh, so your in to entertainment?" Carl asked with a bit of interest.

"That's right my dear and I've been looking everywhere for you and now I've found you! You could say I'm a little…excited." Amane took a few breaths as Carl sweat dropped.

"You don't say…" Carl was a bit creeped out by all this and decided that the best course of action was to run as far away as possible. "Well I need to get going. Sorry, but I need to go."

"Sorry Carl but I won't let you go that easily." Carl felt a dangerous vibe around him and backed up a little. "If you won't come willingly, then I'll just have to take you by force."

"Hey isn't that kidnapping!?"

"Oh no my dear don't look at me like that. This isn't kidnapping in the slightest. This is…enlistment." Amane told him with a confident smile.

"Your trying to take my against my will!" Carl shouts.

"Details, details let's not focus on the niddy gritty my dear and back to what's important."

"I can't do this right now! Ada let's go!" Nirvana grabs Carl and leapt away, the doll hoping away on the rooftops.

"And there he goes… I figured maybe if he was with me I could keep a closer eye on him. I'll catch you eventually, but first things first," The entertainer turned around and looked to see Rachel standing a few feet away from him. "Now what can I do for you, vampire?"

"Who are you?"

"Isn't it better or I should say more appropriate to tell me your name first?" He asked with a chuckle.

Rachel sent him a sharp glare as she asked again in a venomous tone. "I'll ask you again… Just who are you?"

Amane puts a hand on his hip and smirked. "Sorry sweetie, but those 'eyes' don't work on me."

"So they don't…" Rachel's expression became a little less tense as she took a breath. "I see…" She folds her umbrella as it morphed into a large black cat. "My name is Rachel Alucard. Now might you tell me yours, observer."

"My name is Amane Nishiki. It's a pleasure princess." He greets.

"Wait…are you Uzume?"

"Uzume? Sorry but my name is Amane Nishiki." Amane said. "Now, I thought the Alucard family main line was lost. I guess Terumi missed you." Her glare was back as Amane giggled fearfully as he saw some of her fangs. "Sorry, sorry I didn't mean to get personal. I just want to know why someone like you, someone who's suppose to be an observer, has stooped to entering the world of logic. Possessing one of the original units or not that's a bold move to get directly involved. Is this because of him? Ragna the Bloodedge, I guess for now he goes by Ragna Kisaragi."

"I have no reason to answer you." Rachel said.

"Still if I'm right I smell him on you. Have you already bitten him? I can see why your urges haven't overwhelmed you yet, but I must ask you. How long can you last with just one bite? Your body will start to deteriorate again."

"That is none of your concern. I am just fine, do not trouble yourself."

"I think I do. Your getting a little bit too involved. That involvement is gonna bite you right in the butt, then it's gonna break you." Amane said sternly.

"…I will keep that in mind."

Amane smiled. "Well as long as you understand. But for now I've gotta get going!" The man ran off in the direction Carl went off into. "You're not getting away from me, my dear sweet Carl! Haha!" Rachel watches him run off until he was completely out of sight. She was about to return home, but stopped as a thought came to mind.

"Since I'm out I might as well take care of it now."

* * *

"Ms. Litchi. Have you truly joined the NOL?" Bang stood on top of a building, looking down on the city as memory played back in his head. It is the memory before he left in search of Litchi. Linhua ran up to him, tears in her eyes and eyes blood red. Thinking back on it just made his burning heard ache. "Linhua, I swear to you. I will bring Ms. Litchi back home safe and sound. I shan't let another tear fall down your face again." Suddenly there was a slight change in the wind that made the hairs on his head stand up. The man quickly looked behind him to see Rachel standing right behind him. "You… Who are you? Excuse my rudeness, but you don't seem like a 'normal' person. Or at least anyone I've ever seen before."

"At least you have manners. I shall forgive that comment and just state my name." She continued. "I am Rachel Alucard. That nail on your back is the Phoenix Rettenjo am I right?"

"Yes, but how do you know this?" Bang asks, getting a little suspicious of the girl.

"I have come to ask for it. May I please have it?"

"Please forgive me, but my master entrusted this to me before his passing, calling it his final will. I shan't forsake my master and hand it over to someone I do not even know. What do you plan on doing if the Rettenjo anyway?"

"It seems I should tell you what I need it…or I should say what we need it for." Bang stays silent, signaling her to continue on. "You are currently searching for Litchi Faye Ling are you not?" The man's eyes widen as he ran up to Rach, a wide smile on his face.

"Yes I am! Do you know where she is!?"

Rachel took a step back as his body odor crept into her nose. "Yes… But I think I should tell you why we need it. It will tie into your objective as well." Bang stayed quiet as Rachel explained why exactly she needed the nail he carried. The story was a little baffling at first, but something about the way she spoke made him believe her. What was more baffling was when she began to explain the significance of what he carries and what exactly is going on with the NOL.

"Is all that clear for you?"

"I cannot say yes, because some of the things you have shared is a little hard to believe, but I do not sense any faults in your words. I must ask you… Is my master truly in here?"

"Yes, he is. That is why he called it his 'will'. Not only because it embodies what he hoped to accomplish, but it also embodies his very soul and that soul is going to be the key that activates it."

"My master knew about this? Then why did he entrust it to me? If he truly did entrust it to me, then does that mean there is more to what he asked me?" Bang started to mumble, the information he just received rattled his brain.

"If that is not enough to sway you, what if I told you there were those who belonged to Tenjo's family members was still alive?"

"What!? But that fire in Wadatsumi killed everyone! I went back and there was no one! I do not know who you are, but I will not forgive you if you are lying to me."

"I am not. There were survivors. There is one in particular who was a rather close relative. His family was actually supposed to be next in line as head of Wadatsumi should the need arise, but that did not go as planned, so Tenjo devised a plan just in case. Even though he knew this plan would put this boy through hell itself and back again."

"Do you know where they are?" Bang asked.

"I do. They are safe, at least for now. I must ask you stay put for now. The event about to take place shall dictate what will happen next. If we are victorious we will need that nail for the upcoming events coming up after this one."

"Ok… I understand."

"A woman named Nine will contact you later on. For now, try not to let that nail slip through your fingers. We will need it if we are going to win." With a nod from Bang, the scruffy man leapt off the building and vanished into the night. Rachel sighs and with a snap of her fingers she finds herself back at Ragna house. She gets herself ready for bed and lays down, sleep quickly taking her and her familiars away.

Unknown to her Amane was standing on top of a roof looking at their house. "Man… Things are about to get heated quick! The wheel of fate isn't turning the way it's supposed to turn. Isn't that right Izanami?" He turns around and looks to see Izanami floating above him.

"Observer… What are you doing here?" She descends down to him, landing right in front of him.

"I'm just here to watch nothing more and nothing less. I'm not doing what the princess is doing."

"Oh really?" She glared at him.

"Don't worry I'm not here to start any fights. Just preparing that if worst comes to worst I'm ready. I guess leaving it up to them is one crazy gamble."

"Do you mean Ragna the Bloodedge and Jin Kisaragi?"

"Yeah. The Power of Order and the Azure Grimoire. He's got the Azure's power under control, at least for now. I just hope it stays that way. And the Power of Order has not properly awakened with him. Now on top of two unknown variables I've gotta worry about another Black Beast."

"The thirteenth prime field device."

"Yeah… Gotta feel bad for her. Can't even imagine what that girl must've gone through. I truly do pity her…" His brutish tone quickly changed back to his upbeat one as he winked at Izanami. "Well I'll be off. Good night." A swirl of cherry blossoms circled around Amane and once the blossoms cleared up, he was gone.

Izanami watched as they headed towards the NOL building. "Fate is not going as it is suppose too. This gives births to possibilities never thought possible; possibilities to a brighter future and also to a bitter end. An end that no one can escape. Not even death itself. The prologue will be over soon and the events that will take place in this story will differ from what is written."

A smile formed on her lips as she chuckled a bit to herself. "Why am I so excited? Do I crave the drama? Do I wish to see the ending? If destiny really is to be shaped, then it may be shaped by that man. At the end, just what will he do? Whatever he chooses will be a sight to see and a choice that will effect the whole world." A gentle breeze blows by her as the viloet haired woman stared up at the starry heavens at the luminous moon hailing high above all.

"Ragna the Bloodedge... Just who will you save?"

 **Ok that's it for this chapter. Hope you all liked it. You guys already know what I'm gonna say, review and tell me my faults, what you liked and what I should work on. Welp I'll see you all next time. Here's the preview of the next chapter:**

 **Nine: Those are Sector Seven soldiers, but why here?**

 **Makoto: Everyone get to safety!**

 **Kokonoe: Shit are you kidding me!**

 **Kagura: Are you serious! Son of a bitch get them out of here now! We don't stand a chance in hell right now! Move your asses!**

 **Ragna: Damn you…!**

 **Saya: They're after brother!**

 **Jin: Just when we need it most!**

 **Noel: The other students… We need to hurry or they'll kill them!**

 **Saya: This isn't right… Just what is going on here…**

 **Rachel: I think we should gather as much information as we can. With this turn out we should find out as much information on both sides as we can.**

 **Tsubaki: They rigged it all over the school! We need to go, now!**

 **Celica: I can't just run away and leave you guys here!**

 **Izanami: With this, I believe the boundaries between them are finally broken. We can expect anything now.**

 **Rachel: Looks like they intend to take on the Library for real.**

 **Ragna: Another Murakumo unit…? You look just like…!**

 **Next Chapter 15: Awakening the Chaos**

 **Revised on 6/24/17**


	15. Chapter 15: Awakening the Chaos

**Nine: Ok let's get this started. Valkenhayn you ok now?**

 **Valkenhayn: Yes. That was not one of my greatest moments.**

 **Kagura: You tore him up like paper… Damn that was rough.**

 **Rachel: Well he is currently in the other room with Ragna and Relius making sure he doesn't do anything.**

 **Jin: Is this really a good idea?**

 **Tsubaki: We'll check on them after this.**

 **Makoto: Well Saya and Noel are feeling a little better after all that so I'm glad.**

 **Saya: Brother and Rachel were talking about something pertaining to the Black Beast but won't tell us anything else.**

 **Rachel: It is for your own good.**

 **Kagura: Maybe because the Black Beast they were talking about was actually Ragna's inferno d—!**

 **Rachel: Finish that sentence and I will show you what an angered vampire REALLY looks like.**

 **Kagura: I'll shut up now. Oh by the way… Makoto and Ragna have been a little odd to each other. Did something happen?**

 **Makoto: Nope nothing! Nothing happened!**

 **Tsubaki: It looks like something did happen. Are you ok Makoto?**

 **Makoto: Yep!**

 **Kokonoe: Suspicious…**

 **Celica: Oh yeah. Also what's with the Master unit?**

 **Amane: Well that will be explained as we go along, but long story short you wont be receiving an help from the master unit my dear.**

 **Hakumen: Observer. What are you doing here?**

 **Amane: Well I was observing this place and I thought it would be fun to join.**

 **Kagura: The hell is the person? Looks like a total fag.**

 **Makoto: Kagura!**

 **Kagura: What? A fucking ass goblin. The hell did you think a meant?**

 **Rachel: We thought you meant the term for homosexual.**

 **Kagura: That things a guy!?**

 ***they hear noise coming from the other room***

 **Saya: What's going on in there?**

 **Relius: What is so hard Ragna the Bloodedge. Just rest your lips upon the wood and blow.**

 **Ragna: I don't know about this…**

 **Terumi: Look don't be a bitch and just put it in your mouth.**

 **Ragna: I've never done this before… Feels wrong.**

 **Terumi: It's natural. I mean I've tried it and I'm not bad. Just put you're mouth around, but don't put the whole thing in you're mouth at once. Now that's just weird.**

 **Rachel: My word! What is going on in there!?**

 **Jin: Brother!?**

 **Saya: No way!**

 **Nu: Does he swing… That way?**

 **Jin: At least practice on me… Am I not good enough?**

 **Kagura: What…?**

 **Jin: What?**

 **Ragna: This is a bit big don't you think? How the hell is this suppose to fit in my mouth?**

 **Terumi: Everyone thinks that at first. Just blow it already before I shove it in your mouth by force. I didn't pull it out for no reason.**

 **Ragna: Fine…**

 **Jubei: What!? No Ragna don't go to the other side!**

 **Amane: Oh my…**

 **Izanami: Interesting...**

 **Celica: I need to stop this!**

 ***smashes the door open***

 **Kokonoe: Ragna no!**

 ***Looks to see Ragna with a clarinet in his mouth***

 **Terumi: Huh? The hell are you all doing here?**

 **Jin: Oh so he was just…**

 **Saya: Oh… That's a relief…**

 **Ragna: What?**

 **Everyone: Nothing.**

 **Relius: So Ragna the Bloodedge. Are you going to play or not?**

 **Noel: We don't have time.**

 **Ragna: Already? Alright start the chapter.**

 **Chapter 15: Awakening the Chaos**

Sector Seven was a well known organization that is led by a group of scientists trying to stomp out ars magus, claiming that science is superior to that of magic. This has caused controversy and even hatred among the NOL and Sector Seven. They've argued on multiple occasions and have even had some small skirmishes in the past. By no means is Sector Seven obsolete to the NOL. Their organization might not be as influential as the NOL, but over the years they have built themselves up, their technology and numbers on par with the NOL.

Within the walls of Sector Seven, a woman with hot pink colored hair, large breasts, dressed in a white lab coat and eyes that were a shining amber color, walked down the large halls of the base. She had a lollipop in her hands with a stack of papers in her hands. She reads the documents over in complete distance and annoyance. She bites her pop, shattering it and spitting the stick out. "This is bullshit." She groans. "If they actually expect me to sign off on this shit then their fucking dumber then I thought."

She walks to the end of the hall to a single door in front of her. She punches in some numbers on the panel at the side, the door opening as she walks in. "I guess home sweet home…" her lab was a complete mess. Chips, junk food and papers thrown all over the place. She walks over to her desk and slams the stack of papers on the table with a loud boom. "I need some coffee…" she walks over to her coffee maker and heats up some coffee for herself.

Taking up the kettle, she pours the coffee in a cup and dumps cups of sugar into it. The woman takes a sip, the moment the warm liquid touched her lips her eyes widened as she spit whatever was in her mouth out. She gags and curses. "Oh god! I'd rather eat shit and drink piss then this crap!" she throws the coffee put into the sink and just watches it drain out, a sad smile comes a cross her face. "That idiot… All he was good for was making coffee…"

The scientist walks over to her chair and leans back into it. "It's really been over seven years… Time sure does fly by quickly." She looks on her desk to see a single picture frame, a small sad smirk coming across her face. "Never really cared for crap like this…but I just can't have it in myself to toss this pile of junk out…" she picks it up and looks at it. It was a picture of her and three others, two of them was no longer with her. "Tch. Some amazing scientist I'm suppose to be…can't even save two students."

It was about nine years ago, Sector Seven retrieved something that is known as the prime field device from a run down lab on the outskirts of Kagutsuchi. It was the 11th prime field device, Lambda. They found her dead and brought her back to the Sector Seven for further inspection. To their amazement her body might've been dead, but her soul was still looming around in the boundary. With this they hatched a plan to revive her, professor Celia as the head of the project, working along side a man known as Relius Clover.

Relius Clover was a genius on par with Celia and for some strange reason he wanted to help revive her, saying how interesting it was she was still here. She didn't know why he said that and didn't really care, but working with him was the worst thing she's ever done. Just being around him made her want to throw up the soles of her shoes. He didn't feel like what she would call a "normal" human and tried her best to be as far away from him as possible as they tried to revive the lost prime field device.

But she couldn't help but acknowledge his intellect and that intellect helped her revive the lost Murakumo. "The prime field device is stable, life supports systems are back online." Celia looks at the young girl in the test tube. She had long blond hair for her age, her eyes still closed and her face was innocent. "She might be stable but she hasn't come back yet…"

"Increase the output of seither. If you stop now we shall lose her." Relius turns a dial, the seither output increasing slightly. They all watch as the girl starts to slowly open her eyes, they were a glimmering red color, but her eyes showed signs of life. One of the scientists smiles. "She's alive…! She's alive!" they all start to clap as Celia sighs in relief. "Ok phase one is complete. Now keep it up! Let's try and keep her alive! Are we understood!?"

"Understood!" Afterwards her status stabilized Celia handled the rest, taking her down to her lab and analyzing her herself. She found something interesting and hisses her teeth. "If she finds out he's alive…" her data popped up on her monitor. Some of it was corrupted, while others were missing. However, a few names popped up and one of them she herself knew and knew well. "How does this girl know Ragna? If I remember correctly Jubei busted him out of a research facility last year. Could she have been with him?"

She just stares at the data as another name comes up as she squints her eyes and reads it. "Nu? Mu? Who are they? Maybe they're her sisters? Damn it… Her memory is so fucking corrupted I can't read shit. I can't really blame her though…" she sighs. "Sorry about this Lambda…but I'm gonna have to delete this. I can't have it getting in the way." She presses a button as the whole screen turned black, she looks back at Lambda. "You can hate me all you want, but right now I need your help to bring that bastard Terumi down. First I need to properly input the Idea Engine into you."

She puts her hand on the large tube, memories coming back to her. "I helped release that bastard and because of that Wadatsumi was…" she sighs. "Not only did I cost Jubei his eye, but I go and experiment on the boys life I ruined and make my nieces cry? No wonder she hates me. I deserve it. Now I'm about to do something else that's inhumane. I really am nothing, but a mad scientist. A damn monster."

The tube opens up, Lambda slowly opening her eyes and walks out to her. Celia takes a step back to make some room for her. Lambda stops in front of her and looks up at the woman. "Identifying… Identifying… Identification complete. Master Celia, what is your orders." She clenched her fists. "I just hope I can make amends with this at least…" she looks down at the child and places a hand on her head. "Master Celia?"

"I really am sorry…" With that Lambda went under her wing, Celia adopting a few assistants of her own a few weeks later. They were both extremely talented, able to keep up with her even in the most difficult of tasks. Their names were Litchi Faye Ling and Roy Carmine. His real name wasn't Roy, they just called him that for short. About two months later Relius came back and asked her for her help.

She didn't have much of a choice since he helped her last time so she said yes and she regretted it ever since. Relius asked her to help revive a different Murakumo unit who had seemingly suffered the same fate as Lambda. For safety she told Lambda not to join her, thinking it might bring back some memories.

The two gathered a team and started to work on it immediately. Celia told Litchi and Roy not to join her, saying she had a bad feeling about what's to come. They reluctantly agreed and decided to watch over Lambda as her and Relius worked. It all worked without any hitches and her soul returned to her body. Relius smirks and turns the dial all the way to max. Her eyes widen as seither started to enter the girl at a rapid rate. "What are you doing!? Your gonna kill her!"

"This is an experiment is it not? Terumi can be quite persistent." She gasps. "Terumi? Your working with him!? You son of a—!" before she could finish all the machines around Nu started to explode, the girl screaming bloody murder as her whole body started to surround itself in darkness. "No… That's the…!"

"I think you should that spell now, unless you want us all to be consumed." She grits her teeth. "You piece of shit! That's what you were after! You wanted the Murakumo's armor and the core for it to be the Black Beast!"

"Speculation isn't needed now. We really will die if you don't hurry." She looks around to see the researchers souls and bodies disappearing, all of them being absorbed by the darkness. "Damn it all!" a surge of power appears around her, a wide smile appears on his face as her power just keeps on increasing. "How interesting…" Celia started to chant something, a large magic circle appearing under the darkness. "Infinite Gravity!" she opens her palm and closes it slowly, straining herself as the large darkness starts to compress.

She closes her fist completely. Nu falling down onto the floor and a Murakumo unit stabbed into the ground at her side. Celia pants and looks to see a small black sphere floating in the middle of the room. "That's the…" With no more strength left she falls to the floor. "Damn it all…! I can't move…!"

"Very interesting indeed… That magic power you wield. You may just as powerful as Nine, maybe even stronger then her or I. Hehe…very interesting indeed. You are truly sisters, Celia A. Mercury." She grits her teeth. "Bastard…! Don't you dare lay…a finger on her you son of a bitch! If you even THINK about it… I swear to god I'll…!" she tries to get up but fall back down. "Well it seems as if everything as gone well. Ignis. Retrieve the Murakumo and the core." Her vision was blurry and about to give, but what woke her back up was slightly large footsteps. She looks to see what seemed to be an automaton walk passed her. "The hell…is that? It looks just like Nirvana…"

"I believe she should. I created her using Nirvana as a basis and implementing a soul into it." She eyes the doll and feels familiar to it. Something hits her as her expression turns into disgust. "You said Ignis… You sick fuck…! You used your own wife as the soul mediator!?" He smirks. "Yes. Her soul bonded with it so well as did my daughter." Celia gasps. "Ada… You bitch!" she tries to get up again, getting up to her knees and falling back down. "You twisted…son of a bitch! Where the hell is your son!?"

"Son? Do you mean Carl? That is a very good question. It would seem he has taken Nirvana and escaped. I am quite interested to see what he will use her for." Celia saw the pure enjoyment on his face. She grits her teeth. "You're actually enjoying this… Your just as sick as Terumi…"

"If I am sick then I would classify you as a "monster". If I am not mistaken aren't you the one that weakened the mind eater curse? People could even go so far as to blame you for the destruction of Wadatsumi." Celia stays silent as he continues. "I thank you for your assistance. If you need me I will be on my way. I bid you adieu professor Celia. Let us do this again sometime."

After that she passed out and was found by her apprentices. They looked at the damage done and all the missing scientists. Checking the cameras and looks to see what seemed to be a massive cloud of seither and two large red eyes, Celia explaining to them exactly what it was. She tells them to be carefully of the boundary and the Azure.

Litchi followed her advice, but Roy couldn't help but get a little interested about the Azure and the boundary, soon discovering the existence of the Azure grimoire. Celia demanded him to stop his research, telling him it was nothing but a fairy tale, knowing it wasn't and knowing who exactly is wielding it. The two started to argue daily, Roy asking her constantly for help and Celia just denying him.

"What the hell is this!?" Celia slams her hands, knocking some of the pens off the desk. Her face twisted with rage as she finished reading her apprentices document. "Roy! You want to explain to me just what the hell you've been doing!?"

"I've already told you, the Azure can give us the power we need to completely overpower the NOL. We may be equal, but our technology now is YEARS behind the NOL. We need to step it up Celia. Please. Help me." Celia takes a deep breath and walks over to him. He was expecting a hard slap to the face, but instead felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. He looked to see her face filled with worry, which was strange for her since she was always upset. "Roy…you need to stop. No… I'm already too late."

"What are you talking about?" Roy asks.

"You used the cauldron didn't you? I felt something weird when I went down there earlier. It's one of the reasons I called you here." He sighs. "Yes. I used the boundary, but not for long! I promise you that I'm ok! I'm just asking you to help me with my research."

"Delving into the Azure isn't something we can do right now. Not now and not ever. It will KILL you. You can't handle the Azure, let alone the Azure grimoire." Celia says. "Then please let me have some of scientists help me out." He pleads.

"No. If we lose anymore of them we won't have enough for projects Roy. You know that." Celia says.

"Then shouldn't we tell others about the Cauldron and the boundary? I mean only a hand full of us know about it. We're all scientists so why do you keep it from us when you know we want to learn more!?" Celia sighs. "If we did then more idiots like you would pop up and misuse the cauldron. Roy, I picked you and Litchi out of the hundred and thousands of other scientists because I knew you two were trustworthy. Right now the expectations I have of you are going down the drain. Just listen to me Roy. You can't handle the boundaries power. It's too much."

"Then we'll bring the power of the boundary to us." Celia stared at him for a minute, a bit confused by what he just said. The moment she realized her face twisted back to her normal cranky expression. "Are you talking about the Black Beast!?"

"I am. If we can control it then we could research just what makes it tick and where it comes from! We saw the footage and we felt just how powerful it was, even from all the way across the base. That's the power of the Azure, we need that power." Celia sighs. "Do you know… Just where the seither comes from?" He gives her a perplexed expression. "What? Of course I do. It comes from the boundary."

"No. Where it originated from, not where it seeps into this world from." Celia says. "I don't understand professor. What do you mean?"

"I told you that day, that the fog you saw was a creature known as the Black Beast. I didn't want to tell you more since I didn't think it was necessary, but I guess I should." She continues. "That monster, the Black Beast, terrorized this world thousands of years ago. It was a rampaging beast that kill and devoured the souls of everyone in sight, it knew no friend or foe. The bastard just ate and killed."

"That doesn't make any sense. Then how was it defeated?" Roy asks.

"The beast was defeated by the six heroes. To tell you the truth, the nox nyctores that we know today, we're created in that time to fight the beast. That is when ars magus was first created and humanity used it and fought against the beast in a final battle. We won, as you can tell from us still being here, but the damage was done. That son of a bitch already killed over half the world's population." His eyes widened in disbelief. "Half!? Theirs no way!"

"It might he hard to believe, but it's true. The Black Beasts effects still live on today and those monsters you find in the forest are remnants of that monster. You can go as far to call them living proof or the beasts children." Celia explains. "Professor, why are you telling me all this?"

"I'm telling you this as a warning. The Azure is too much for any human to handle. Misusing the Azure is what created that monster in the first place. I don't think I want to see that beast up close and personal." Celia walks back to her seat and sits down. "I'm telling you Roy, stay away from the Azure and I want you to destroy all this research. It's for your own damn good. Do you understand me?"

"…Yes." He takes them all up and walks out the room. Celia watches him walk out, feeling a little bad for telling him off like that. She understood just how much a scientists would go to get results, she knew it well. Celia let's put a heavy sigh. "That damn idiot… Why won't you dumbasses just listen to what your told to do. It's for your own damn good." Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. "Who is it?"

"It's me professor Celia. Can I come in?"

"Litchi? Yeah sure come on in." the door opens as Litchi walks in. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard what you were talking about…" she bites the lollipop, shattering it and spitting out the stick into the trash next to her. She rests her elbow on the table and rests her head on her palm. "So you were ease dropping? That's not like you." Litchi bows. "I'm sorry, but I got interested. But professor, your talking as if you've actually met the Black Beast. Didn't you say that it existed thousands of years ago?" she nods. "I did. The Black Beast was killed at the hands of a group known as the six heroes. However…another Black Beast or maybe two more might appear."

"What do you mean by that professor?" Litchi asks, a bit of worry in her voice. "Nothing we need to worry about, at least nothing for you to worry about. But I need a favor from you Litchi."

"What is it?"

"Keep an eye on Roy. Keep a very close eye on him. I think his soul is slowly being absorbed into the boundary. He's becoming more obsessed with the Azure by the day. Soon he's going to start losing his humanity. We need to stop that from happening." She nods. "I understand. I'll keep Roy safe." She sighs. "Thank you." Litchi walks back out, a little stunned that she actually thanked her, genuinely at that.

Even though Celia gave him that warning, he didn't listen, it only got worse from there. Soon, his whole mind was corrupted and one day, the day he jumped into the boundary himself, he lost his humanity. Now he roams the streets as a black blob. Litchi, feeling responsible for not stopping him, heads out to find him and to try and return him to his original form.

Celia puts down the photo. "A failed Black Beast… I tell the guy to be careful and what does he do? He makes his own damn curiosity get the better of him. Like I can talk…" she sighs. "Two stupid apprentices…" she hears someone knocking on the door and groans. "Come in it's not locked." The door opens up as a tall man in a white lab coat and glasses that fell slightly off his face walked in, a few documents in his hand. Celia looks at them and curses. "You've got to be kidding me… The fuck is this? More work?"

"This is not work, we'll it is work related. I think you should read it yourself however." She growls and takes the papers away from the man. She reads them over carefully and gasps. "Are you crazy…? What the hell is this?" she throws the paper on the floor and grips the man's collar, hoisting him up slightly in the air. "You want to explain this shit to me! What the fuck is going on here!?" He stutters, trying his best to form a proper sentence, but found himself unable to as he felt like he was about to shit himself. He clears his throat and tries to calm down a little. "W-Well I don't know. I was just told to give it to you."

Seeing no real point to holding him she lets him go slowly and picks up the papers off the ground. The man dashes out the room, screaming at the top of his lungs. The door closes, Celia reading over the documents clearly. "That mother fucker!" she stomps over to her phone and quickly punches in some numbers on the dial. She taps her foot angrily, waiting as all she heard was dial tone. Once she heard someone pick up she screamed. "What the fuck did you just send me you piece of shit!?"

"Oh, it's you professor Celia. I see you got the information I sent." The man on the other line said in a calm voice. "I got it alright! Now I want to know just what the hell are you thinking!? Are you trying to start a war!"

"What if we are? I think it is time for science to triumph and magic to fade into memory." She grits her teeth. "Then why are you attacking a school!? Why are you going after him!"

"Why do you care so much? Do you know that man?" she stays quiet as he continues. "Well it doesn't matter. The reason is because we were tipped off by someone that it might actually be there and in the possession of a simple highs school student at that. So one of our agents in the school looked into it and found it to be true. To think the legend was real, quiet interesting really. With that power, the boundary will be at our finger tips."

"This is terrorism!" the man groans. "Why should you care? All that matters to a scientist is that we get the results we want. I will also be taking Lambda 11 for this mission, we have already set up everything and are moving out. I need to prepare myself." Before she could retort she heard him hang up. Celia slams the phone onto it's holder and curses. "Fucking damn it!" she looks at the person they were after. The wielder of the so called Azure grimoire. "Ragna…"

* * *

Ragna sits in class, nodding off as Nine continues with her lecture, taking almost no notes. He yawns. 'Oh come on… Why can't that bell fucking ring already?' he tries his best to keep himself up, lightly pinching his cheeks to stay awake. Celica saw him and couldn't help but laugh while watching him. He turns his head to her and sees her giggling at him. He groans. "Now what the hell is so funny?"

' **I guess you trying to stay awake is what's making her laugh. Maybe you should go to sleep earlier Ragna.'** He sighs. 'Don't count on that…' the bell finally rings, Ragna yawning loudly and stretching his limps out. Everyone started to chat, the classroom filled with conversation as they started to pack themselves up. Jin walks over to Ragna and looks to see him half asleep. He knocks on the desk, Ragna jolting up and looking both ways while saying some random gibberish. He looks up to see Jin and yawns. "Hey Jin…what's up?"

"You need to go to sleep earlier." Jin says. "Well I just can't ok. I don't know why. My body just has to fall asleep at the latest times." Ragna stands up and stretches himself out. "Well… I guess I'll just have to try to fall asleep at least at 9:00. Hell, maybe that damn rabbit will give me some of her tea. Probably the only reason why she sleeps so easily." Before the two could say anything else they felt strange and so did the rest of the class, the whole room filled with silence. "What the hell was that?"

"I don't know… Brother… I have a bad feeling about this." They look outside to see the sky darken. Nine goes to the window and looks out at the darkness. "An eclipse field? So whoever is coming in here isn't someone who wants to play nice." She looks down to see soldiers marching in. "Those are Sector Seven soldiers, but why here?" before she could think anymore they heard a large explosion. Nine looks to see they blew a massive hole right where the doors used to be.

"Holy shit! What the fuck was that!?" Kokonoe gasps. "No time for that we need to move. Now!" they hear footsteps and all move away from the door. "They're already up here!?" the door smashes down, soldiers coming in the room quickly. Nine puts up a barrier around them as their bullets emptied out of their clips. "Bastards!" Jin gasps, his eyes widened. "Jin what happened!?" Kagura asks.

"I can't use ars magus…! It's not working!" his eyes widened. "What!?"

"Son of a bitch he's right! I can't even use it either!" Nine gasps. "Are you serious!? Shit! They've actually neutralized the ars magus synchronization!?" she snaps her fingers, the soldiers engulfed in a large explosion and flew out of the room. Nine puts her barrier down. "How the hell did they get up here so fast?" Jin asks. Rachel walks towards the door and looks to see what seems to be a teleportation axis on the ground. She picks it up and sighs. "This is how. They must have set them up all over the school."

"Crap so we're defenseless!?" Kokonoe asks. "Not only that, they could appear at anytime."

"Just when we need it most!" Jin hisses his teeth.

"No, the students come first. Nine, evacuate all the students, the facility is probably either fighting or getting the students to safety. Celica go with her." Kagura says. Celica shakes her head. "I can't just leave you guys here!" they heard another explosion and more footsteps coming down the halls. "Son of a…!" Ragna and Kagura run out to see a group of soldiers running up to them. They go to intercept them. With a heavy swing they cleave through them, the soldiers all landing on the floor with a thud. "Seriously we can't stay here! If we do more of them will just come and surround us. We need to move!"

"Celica, please go with Nine. We'll make sure that theirs no more other students here." Noel says. She stays quiet for a bit and finally gives up. "Ok fine!" Ragna smiles. "I'll be counting on you Celica." They heard even more footsteps, these were definitely much more then before. It sounded like hundred of soldiers were coming down the hall, their steps were rough and loud. Their footsteps echoing through the halls. "Are you serious! Son of a bitch get them out of here now! We don't stand a chance in hell right now! Move your asses!" Kagura shouts at the class as they all get up, Nine leading them out. "I'll rejoin you guys when I can! Celica let's go!"

The class, Nine and Celica ran in the other direction, leaving them to intercept the coming soldiers. One of the soldiers spots them and yells. "There he is! The man with the grimoire!"

"They're after brother!" Saya gasps. "Let us try and divide their forces up, let us run for now." They take Rachel's advice and turns the other corner, running full speed down the hallways. They looks to see soldiers ahead. Jin running up ahead of them, drawing his blade and slicing down the first row of soldiers. "I'll handle them brother! You guys try to find any other students that might be here! Knowing them they're probably fighting without knowing the situation."

"Alright Jin. I owe you a choice of whatever food you want when we get home." They quickly turn the corner, Jin smirks. "I guess I'm eating good tonight." He heard someone run up behind him and looks to see Saya come back. "I'm not letting you show me up in front of brother."

"I'm don't need too, since I'm clearly the one he cares for most." Jin boasts. A vein pops up on her forehead. "We'll see about that!"

* * *

They could hear the ground rumbling, explosions heard all throughout the halls. They see what seemed to be a fire up ahead and made a sharp turn, the building starting to come down around them. "Oh now this is just fucking perfect!" Kokonoe curses.

"There he is!" they turn their heads and look to see more soldiers running towards them from behind. "I'll stop them here! You all continue on!" Makoto says. "I'm staying with you Makoto!" Noel says, Tsubaki nodding in agreement. The three stop to face the coming soldiers. The first row runs up to them, the three girls preparing to fight them.

A figure jumps over them and knock down the first row. "Get out of our way you damn brat!"

"What the… Kagura?" He smirks and puts his blade on his shoulder . "Sorry, but you're trying to hurt a friend of mine. It's obvious I'm gonna stand in your way."

"You should go with Ragna. You shouldn't be here, we can handle this." Tsubaki says. He smiles. "Now why would I miss the chance to be next to three stunning ladies?" Makoto groans. "You're such a fucking pervert…"

* * *

Ragna, Rachel and Kokonoe continue down the hall, looking around the classrooms on every floor to see they were all empty, but they were also in shambles, signaling small skirmishes took place within them. "I just hope theirs not any injuries students laying around here…"

"I wouldn't doubt it. I'll go check." Kokonoe says.

"It's too dangerous to go by yourself." Ragna says in worry.

"I'll be fine, for now try and find any remain students that might be on this floor. If theirs none, try and meet up with the others and help them fight, I will too." He nods. "Ok Kokonoe, be careful you hear me?" she takes off, Ragna and Rachel taking off in the opposite direction. "You think she'll be ok?"

"Kokonoe is no fool Ragna she will be fine. Besides she does not need ars magus to fight." Rachel reassures. "Oh yeah…but still…" his thought was interrupted by a scream. He rushed down the hall to see a girl running away from a couple soldiers. "Shit!"

The girl falls down and looks up to see the two soldiers standing above her, looking down at her with wide smiles on their faces. "Damn, you teenagers these days look fucking amazing. Just look at that rack." The two laugh as girl slowly crawls backwards. "Stay back…!"

"Oh a loud one huh? I like that." The soldier smirked. "They said to kill any witnesses we see, but never said we couldn't have fun before we kill them right?" the other solider shakes his head. "No they didn't. I guess we deserve a break every now and again. So…let's have fun with her. What do you say?"

"I say that's the best idea you've had all day." Their voices were sinister, their glares filled with lustful intent. "Stay back!" the woman screamed.

"Get your asses away from her!" the two turn around to see Ragna charge at them. He slashes the one on his right downwards, the man falls to the floor. The other one takes out a knife and swings it sideways to slash his face. Ragna ducks and sends a bone shattering punch to his stomach, the soldier slams into the window and falls back down with a thud. Ragna runs over to the girl and extends his hand. "Are you ok!?" she nods. "Y-Yes I'm ok… Thank you." She takes his hand and stands back up.

"You truly do not think and just act don't you?" Rachel says, irritation present in her tone. "Oh so I was just suppose to stand there? Yeah ok." He groans. "Just help her out alright."

"Very well. Do not do anything too reckless. With the school supposedly empty you should try and meet up with whoever is closest to us. That being Makoto, Noel, Tsubaki and Kagura." He runs off, heading back upstairs to where he left them. Before he could go any further however the space around him changed. It was a blue and black space, kind of like the one outside surrounding the school.

"Another eclipse field?" He feels someone behind him and turns around to see a girl in Murakumo armor standing behind him. "Another Murakumo unit…? You look just like…!" she had blond hair tied in braids that went down her back. He shakes his head and draws his sword. "Who are you!?"

She doesn't answer and puts her hand in front of her, portals opened up behind her as multiple blades shot from them. Ragna grits his teeth and dodges to the right. "Shit! Just when I need it most I can't use it!" he charges at the Murakumo, sending a bevy of sword swings at her.

The Murakumo swiftly maneuvering around his strikes. She raises her foot up to kick him, but Ragna ducks and sends a punch to her gut. He tries to follow up with a kick, but looks up to see a portal right above him. He jumps back, a massive sword came from it and stabbed right into the ground. He hisses his teeth. "This is some real bad taste…"

" **Ragna be careful! You can't think about that right now!"** Azure says. "I know that damn it! Still…!" a few portals open up in front of her, swords flew out of them. The swords flying through the air in rapid fire all aimed at Ragna. He puts his blade up to shield himself from the attack, some of the blade scrapping his legs and sides. The onslaught stops, Ragna managing to hold his ground. "How the hell is she still able to use ars magus?"

" **I can't tell you… Maybe Sector Seven developed some kind of canceller?"** He grits his teeth. "Well that's just fucking great…! I'm basically hanging on to me ass here…" the Murakumo disappeared from sight. Ragna looks around and looks to see her right above him. She summons an arched sword to strike him, Ragna quickly puts his sword up to block it.

The girl maneuvers her body around and sends a sharp kick to his face and then to his stomach, Ragna flying back and gliding on the floor. He uses his hands to stop himself and gets back up on his feet. He wipes the blood from his mouth. "Damn…" he holds his sides and grunts. "Shit… That did more then I thought it would." He gets back into a stance, trying his best to ignore the pain, looking to see the girl walking towards him.

"Alright you still wanna go? Fine then. Bring it!" the girl stops, her body starting to shake. "What's wrong having second thoughts? It's too late for that now!" Ragna charges at her, the girl still not moving and just looking at him. Her lips started to move as she finally said something. "Rag…na…" he stops his attack short, his blade right at her neck, a bit of surprise on his face. "What?"

"Ragna… Who…is that?" He saw tears running down from under her mask, she moves her hand up to wipe her face, but they just kept falling. This might be the perfect chance to knock her out, but he just couldn't find it in him to do it. She stares at him and starts to walk closer to him, Ragna taking a few steps back. She puts her hand out and rests it on his cheek. "Who…are you? Do you…know me?"

"That voice… No you couldn't be..." He moves his hand towards her mask and was about to take it off, but the girl, mysteriously jumped back. She stood their silent for a while and nods. "I understand." The girl says. The field disappears as her body started to fade. "Teleportation… Wait! Hold on a minute! How do you know me!?" she doesn't say anything, her body disappeared completely. He grits his teeth. "Damn it!" he heard footsteps and looks to see them all running towards him. "Ragna!" Noel calls to him, her voice filled with worry. "Noel, are you guys ok!?"

"We won't be soon! This place is rigged with bombs all over the floors! We've got about five minutes before they detonate!" his eyes widen. "What!? That's not enough time to escape! What about everyone else!?"

"I think theirs still students in here! But their all making a break for the exit and all of them probably made it out, I think we're the only ones here!" Kagura looks out the window. "Were all the up on the fourth floor… Damn it. Let's just run! The more time we waste the least likely w—!" before he could finish, several explain were heard down the hall and underneath them. "Are you kidding me! It hasn't even been two minutes yet! Fucking damn it!" Ragna curses. "Shit!"

Everyone from outside ran back as the large building came tumbling down, smoke and debris filled the air. They all look on in horror as the place crashes to the ground. All that was seen was debris, large rocks piled up onto each other. Celica looks around, her expression changing to horror at her realization. "Wait… Where's Ragna!? Where's everyone else!?" Kokonoe, Nine and Rachel looks around, all of them looking back to the school. "Don't tell me…!"

"Those jackasses are still in there!" Kokonoe curses.

It went silent for a while, no one moving or making a single sound. That silence was broken by what sounded like moving rocks. They look to see some rubble moving and sees a hand come out from the rubble and push it. They look to see multiple rocks moving as Ragna, Kagura and the rest if them roll out, dust and dirt all over them. Celica's face lights up in joy. "You're all ok!" Celica, Kokonoe, Nine and Rachel run over to them. Celica tackles Ragna, he hisses his teeth in pain, signaling her to let go.

"Are you guys alright? Dumb question…" Kokonoe says. "We're fine… Ars magus started working and Jin put up an ice barrier..." He holds his left arm and grunts. "I'm glad I only got out of there with a broken arm…"

"Were their anymore kids in there?" Nine asks.

"No…looks like they all got out safely. The soldiers though…" Kagura looks towards the debris. "Bastards wanted to leave no trace…"

"I see…" Jin hisses his teeth. "Just what the hell were they doing here?" Rachel sighs. "Looks like they intend to take on the Library for real." Nine groans. "If it's not one problem it's another. Still just for the Azure grimoire all this… Besides all they got out of this was the death of their soldiers. Just goes to show you how far they'd go…"

"So what now?" Saya asks.

"Um excuse me…" they all turn their heads to see a girl with long black hair and brown eyes standing behind them. Ragna walks up to her. "Aren't you that girl that the soldiers were chasing?" she nods. "Yes. I wanted to thank you for helping me. I was a little scared that you came down with the school, but I'm glad your ok." He sighs. "I wish I was… But having a broken arm is better then lying in there. Gotta thank Jin for that."

"Well I'm glad your ok." She smiles. "Oh, did they do anything to you?" she shakes her head. "No. You arrived just in time before anything happened." They look to see two girls running up behind her, one of them had short brown hair and amber eyes while the other had short blond hair, her bangs coming down on her face, her eyes a light purple. "Are you the one that helped her?"

"Y-Yeah…" she smiles. "Thank you. She told us everything about what happened. I also need to thank you too Kagura. You helped me get away from those soldiers. I owe one and I'm sorry for running away and not helping you fight." He laughs. "Don't worry about it! I am the warrior and protector of all beautiful women! It was nothing."

"Pervert…" Kokonoe groans. The two girls smile and walk towards Ragna, the one with the short brown hair nudging his arm. "She's been worried sick you know? She's been worried about you and talking about you the whole time. Maybe you should pay her back…" the girl with black haired covered their mouths. "S-Shut up! Don't give him the wrong idea!" they release themselves from her grasp and chuckle. "Sure…" they say in unison. "I think it's a bit too late since he's already with someone though. Sorry girl, but you gotta try someone else."

"I never…!" she groans and stomps away. The two girl chase after her, Ragna standing there confused. "The hell was that?" Kagura chuckles. "Young love… Speaking of love I think we could scores their numbers if we act now. That blond was checking me out and I like those eyes of hers…" he rubs his temples. "If my body didn't feel like shit I swear I'd knock you out…" Kagura smirks. "Well I guess you shouldn't do it. I mean what would Celica say if she saw that?"

"What would she say?" Celica gasps. "Kagura don't say that! Ragna! Don't listen to him ok!" he nods, Celica goes up to him and looks him dead in the eyes. "Ok!" he nods awkwardly. "Y-Yeah…" Saya pouts and walks up to him. She wraps her arms around his and stick her tongue out.

"Now this is quite the turn of events…" Ragna looks to see Izanami walking up to them. She looks over what used to be the school. "With this I believe the boundaries between them are finally broken. We can expect anything now." Ragna raises a brow. "Where were you?"

"I was checking something out to see just what Relius and Terumi were up too. Their seems to be a kind of eclipse field over the NOL that stops my interference. Then before I could delve any further I sensed something odd here. Guess I was right to come here." Izanami says. "Yeah… Sector Seven came here for my Azure grimoire. Thankfully all the students got out before the building collapsed." He looks to see a couple ambulances at the gate and sighs. "Though they didn't leave unscathed."

"Some of them are in critical condition. The rest of them got out with a few scratches thankfully." Makoto looks at them put in some of the students into the ambulances. "So what's gonna happen now? I mean the relationship between Sector Seven and the NOL isn't the best. This could spark into something a lot bigger." Nine sighs. "Let's just hope it doesn't come to that. If it does it could get in the way of what we need to do. Still I guess that we have plenty of free time of our hands cause we have trouble. Big trouble."

"What's wrong?" Nine looks at Rachel. "You don't feel that?" she nods. "Yes. Our world is shifting. I don't know why, but a massive fractured world just opened up. We need to dispatch it quickly." Noel gasps. "How? Is this because of Sector Seven?" Izanami shakes her head. "No. This is due to whatever is on top of the NOL base. It's causing a major shift and those waves being sent out are creating a massive crack in our world. We must hurry before the world falls apart at the seams."

"That's a lot of pressure! Ok where is it!?" Kagura asks.

"It seems to be on the outside region of Akitsu, right before you enter the forest. Get in there and get out quick. If the rift is that big up that may mean time could also be disrupted. You could he in there for five minutes and maybe days have passed here or time may be running on the same axis." Kokonoe groans. "Great… That's exactly what I needed today. I'm not a very good gambler. My luck sucks ass."

"No room for complaining. More importantly are you all healthy enough to fight?" Jin nods. "Were fine. These are just scratches, we've had worse." Tsubaki nods in agreement. "Yes we'll be fine."

"I shall join you. This will make the process much faster." Izanami says. "Ok, I'll look for other rifts, hurry all of you." Rachel snaps her fingers, all of them finding themselves no longer in front of the school and standing in front of the bevy of trees. Tsubaki eyes widened as she sees their whole surrounds twisting and unstable. "What the hell..."

"I don't think we need the Azure to see this…" Saya says in awe.

"No kidding. The whole forest is out of place." Noel says.

"That just shows we need to hurry up. Come on." They all run into the rift, now finding themselves at Kazumotsu. The place was in complete disarray. People running and screaming past them, a strong scent of blood in the air. Ragna's Azure started to react as he turns to see something that all he could call was a freak of nature. It had a man in it's mouth, the man screaming bloody murder as the monster bit into him and slurped him up like spaghetti. "The fuck is that!?"

"I don't know, but that's the distortion were looking for! Let's take the thing down and go! Remember we don't know if time is slowed or not!" they all get their weapons ready to face the behemoth. The monster roared, the very ground shaking and the building around them falling to the ground, some unlucky souls getting rushed by the falling debris.

They hear more footsteps and looks to see two more monsters bigger then the one in front of them walk up to him. "Are you kidding me!? So what that's mommy, daddy and son!?"

"No time to guess!" Saya and Jin charge up to them, Ragna and Kagura following close behind. "Hit them hard and fast!" the smaller beast raised it's large arm up and slams it down on the floor. Saya jumps up and runs on it's arm. She jumps up as Jin freezes it solid. Saya comes down quick, shattering it's arm, the monster screaming in agony. Kagura swings his blade with all the force he could, striking it's leg, bringing it down to their level. Makoto charges her fist and slams it right into the monsters face, knocking it down. "Ragna!"

"I got it!" he jumps up and comes back down fast, piercing the beasts chest with his large blade, destroying the black orb that was in it's chest. It screams as it starts to disappear. "Ok! Two to—!" before he could move the large beast slams it's fist into him, sending him flying into one of the destroyed buildings. "Brother! I'm coming!"

"Saya behind you!" she turns to see the beast charging at her. It swings it's claw upwards to strike her. However it didn't hit the right mark as Noel jumped in front of her and took the hit. She glides on the floor and comes to a complete stop. "Noel!" Celica cries out and runs to her. "No!" Saya turns to the beast. "You're dead!" both her blades surrounded in a bright light, the light extending to form two large blades. She charges at the beast, sending rapid strikes at it, all of her attacks hitting their marks. **"Blazing Cross!"** her swords up, two large waves of light that formed an X shape launched from her blades. It hits the monster, Saya jumps after it. She puts both her blades together, a bright light emanating from them both, the two blades of light combining into a massive sword. **"Divine Conqueror!"** she swings down, cleaving the monster in half, it's body disappearing.

"Saya! You're right!" she looks to see the other one swing it's large arm and clotheslines her back down to the ground. Three strange objects surrounded the monster. Out of those strange objects came powerful lays that shoots the beast dead in one blow. "Who the hell?" Kagura looks to see it was Izanami and shivers a little. "Ok…so she can one hit kill… Let me…stay on her good side." He hears debris moving and looks to see Ragna getting himself out of the rubble. Jin runs over to him. "Brother! Are you ok!?" He gets up and holds his side. "Y-Yeah… Damn that was heavy. So you guys did it?"

"We just finished up sleepyhead." Kagura smirks. "Shut it…" he looks to see Saya hanging on Makoto unconscious and Noel being healed by Celica. "What the hell did I miss!? Are they ok!?" Tsubaki nods. "They'll be fine. Right now we need to destroy those over there." Ragna walks over to them and makes quick work of them, slicing the two balls in half. For some odd reason they didn't see the space shifting, the same question running through all their minds. What's going on here?

Izanami sighs. "It seems as if they're are more. We are not finished just yet."

"Are you kidding me!?" they felt the ground starting to rumble and looks behind them to see a bevy of those monsters coming their way. However not all of them were big like the ones they just finished off. Most of them were about their size. Some were big and bulky, others slouchy and skinny. Their a few that were just as big as the monster they fought, but they could only count ten of them. Kagura gulps. "Ok so… I got the five hundred on the left and you get the five hundred on the right?"

"Not now…" Ragna groans.

"We need to run right now! Noel and Saya are still unconscious." Tsubaki says.

Ragna and Makoto runs over to the unconscious girls, picks them up, throws them in their backs and makes a break for it. They all followed behind, the stampede chasing them and gaining on them quickly. "This will not do. We must separate them."

"Alright everyone. Scatter!"

They all took different paths. Ragna, Izanami, Celica and Makoto ran together, Kagura and Jin ran in the same direction and Kokonoe, Tsubaki and Rachel going another way. The beasts all split up, evening the odds even if just by a little. Makoto looks behind her. "We got a shit ton of them! We need to find a safe place to put these two!"

"I shall handle that." Izanami says. The ring around her back separates, the yellow ring gone and only the three mechanisms remained. They formed a line in mid air as Ragna and Makoto put Noel and Saya on them. "Celica go with her and heal them. Hurry!"

"Ok Ragna! We'll be right back!" Ragna and Makoto stop and turns to face what was coming at them while Izanami and Celica ran onwards. "Ragna are you gonna be ok?" He nods. "Don't worry about to me right now. Let's just finish these thing off." With a yell he charges in, Makoto charging in with him as the two engage the stampede of monsters.

Ragna swings his sword upwards, a beast like head appears and cleaves through the stampede. Makoto jumps up and comes down fast, slamming her fist into one of them. A beast behind her raises it's long arm up and brings it down. Makoto maneuvers around the long arm and charges her fist, sending a powerful uppercut to its chin, following up with a powerful kick.

She looks up to see one of the massive ones lift their foot up right above her. She dashes off and tries to get out of it's range. The beast steps down, Makoto barely getting out of the way.

Ragna dashes right past her and heads for the large beast. He swings his sword with as much force as possible, making a clean slice through the beasts leg, causing the beast to fall over. He starts to run on it, his sword engraved in it's flesh, cutting him right down the middle as he ran. The beast roars in agony as it disappears, leaving a black orb in it's place. Ragna quickly slashes it and pants. "Ok good… Now the big ones gone all we got to deal with are these guys…"

"Ragna are you ok!?" He nods. "Don't worry I'll be alright. Let's finish this as quickly as we can." He runs up to one of them and swings his sword down. The beast morphs it's hand into an axe and blocks him. He tries his best to push him back, but the beast manages to hold it's ground.

He tightens the grip on his blade, the sword surrounding in seither. He swings it down completely, the beasts footing becoming unstable. Ragna quickly swings his sword side ways, cleaving it in half then brining it up and slashing it in half. The beast disappears, another one running up right behind him. Ragna turns and deflects the beasts attack, another one coming up and kicking him right in his stomach.

He coughs up blood from the strong kick, he glides on the floor and spins a few times. He comes to a complete stop and curses. "Shit…! That wound from earlier…" he feels something behind him and quickly turns his head to see one of the beasts arm transformed into an axe. He quickly rolls out of the way, avoiding the fatal blow. He charges back at the beast, his fist surrounded in a dark aura. **"Hells Fang!"** Ragna yells, slamming his fist into the beast and sending it into some of the other beasts.

"Shit!" he curses.

"Ragna I'm coming!" Makoto says.

"No! Makoto behind you!" she looks behind her to see one of the bulkier ones already on top of her. It rams it's fist into her side, Makoto bouncing and spinning as she glides on the floor.

"Makoto!" he gasps.

Makoto comes to a complete stop. She tries to get up, but falls back down as she coughs up some blood. She looks up to see one standing right in front of her, their red eyes glaring down at her. Makoto looked to see what seemed to be a mouth form. She looks in disgust as it opens it's mouth wider and wider, it's fangs dripping with saliva. "Shit…"

"Like hell I'll let you!" Makoto looks to see a large slab of metal drive through the beast. It yells in pain and falls limp, it's body fading away. She sighs in relief. "Ragna… Thanks for that."

"No problem." He extends a hand and helps her up. They look around to that they were surrounded. Right now it's either surrender and get eaten or fight and the answer was obvious to the both of them. "You ready?"

"Let's do it!"

They both dash off in the opposite direction. Makoto slugging down one after the other. She charges her fist and with a yell thrusts it forward. **"Big Bang Smash!"** a fist made of energy appears and slams into a group of them. Makoto started to pant and looks to see more of them coming.

She looks behind her to see Ragna not doing to good. The wound he received earlier still troubling him and slowing his movements down.

Makoto turns back around to see a few of them rush her. She avoids on of their punches and slams her elbow into it's head and sends a powerful kick to it's stomach. She grabs it by the arm and swings it around, letting it go and throwing the beast into the group running towards her.

"They just keep coming! Damn it!" Makoto jumps back to avoid the attack, but was met with another blow to the back. She turns around and kicks the beast right in the head. With a yell she sends a charged punch to it's face, the monster disappearing. She goes down on a knee and pants. "I don't think… I can hold out…for much longer…"

"Makoto! Watch out!" she looks behind her to see one of the bulkier beasts standing over her. "No you don't!" he throws his sword, the blade impaling the monsters head, the sword going right through and stabbing into the ground. Ragna runs over to Makoto and throws her arm over his shoulder. He quickly picks his sword up from the ground and sheaths it on his waist.

"Ok! Let's go!" Ragna sets her on his back and dashes off, gaining some distance from the group of beasts. He runs and turns into an alleyway. He runs down and jumps over a small wall and turns a corner into a back alley. He pants and sets Makoto down. He turns his head to the corner to see that they weren't following them. He starts to get his breathing under control and exhales. "Makoto… Are you ok?" He ask, still a bit winded.

"I'd like to say hell yeah…but my bodies in shambles… Shit! I didn't mean to hold you back." Makoto holds her arm and grunts. Ragna looks to see it bruised along with several other spots on her body. "You didn't. I thought I was the one holding you back. Sorry I'm a little stubborn."

"You…don't say? Still fighting with that injury you have then carrying me off. You're one…hell of a guy Ragna…" she chuckles a little and grunts again. Ragna looks her body over and moves his hand to her sides. Makoto gasps to the sudden touch. "Hey! What the hell are you doing!?"

"Just shut up for two seconds alright." He grips it tightly, earning him a slight grunt from her. "Look like the area here was heavily damaged. I think I can ease the pain a little." He starts to gently massage her side, opening and closing his hand. She bites her lip from the pain, but after a little while it started to get better, she could almost barely feel anything. She looks at him in amazement. "Wow. You're actually really good at this."

"Master taught me this little trick. I might not be as good as him, but I can at least do this. You're not healed though don't take it the wrong way, the pains only subsided for a bit. So for now just try not to move and let it heal naturally. I'll work on the other part of your body." He moves his hands up to her shoulders and starts to massage them. Makoto blushing a bit as he does it. She looks down and tries her best for him not to see her face, but he couldn't help but notice how she was acting.

"Hey Makoto, you ok?" He asks.

"Y-Yeah I am! S-So um Ragna. Do you think everybody else is ok?" He sighs. "I'm not sure. Their was a shit ton of them and we only got through half I think. I just hope they've got some better fucking luck then we do. Still, I hope Noel and Saya are alright."

"I'm sure they're ok. For now I guess let's try and make less work for them." He sighs. "Yeah… Hey Makoto. When I destroyed that larger one it had that dark ball that all the other distortions always have. I wonder if all the big ones are like that."

"So all the big ones are the distortions and the little ones are just foot soldiers? I guess that makes sense. L—Gah!" she tries to get up but hisses her teeth as she falls back down. Ragna looks to see her ankle was bruised as well. "Damn… You got roughed up pretty bad." She blushes slightly and looks away. "Y-yeah I guess so… It'll heal if I just sit here for a bit. Don't worry. Us beastkin are tough."

"Don't need to tell me." He moves behind her and starts to moves his hand up and down her back. Her cheeks turn a darker shade of red as he continues. "So you feeling any better Makoto? Just tell me where it hurts and I'll see what I can do."

"Don't push yourself… You're just as hurt as I am you know. So for now just come sit next to me and relax." Makoto says, trying her best to not make any changes in her voice or attitude. She was glad he couldn't see her face. He shrugs and sits right next to her. He sighs and leans back on the wall. "Shit… I think we need to regroup with the rest of them." He hears no answer and turns to see Makoto just staring at him. "Uh… Makoto?"

"Y-Yeah!?" she jumps.

"You're just staring at me." Ragna says.

"O-Oh I am!? S-Sorry about that Ragna!" she quickly looks away from him. 'Damn it…! I'm alone with him and now all these crazy thoughts are running through my brain! I'm on a mission I can't be thinking about him like that right now! But still…' she moves her head slowly, her eyes moving just enough to look at him. She sighs. 'Oh man… I just Tsubaki and everyone else is in a better position then I am.'

* * *

"Ok! This…is ridiculous!" Kagura pants.

"You're telling me!?" Jin and Kagura were doing their best to kill the remains beasts. The two large ones were causing a whole mess of problems, but they managed to deal with most of the little ones. Kagura pants. "So how come…we got…most of the big ones!? This is…bullshit!"

"No complaining now!" Jin charges back in and cuts a few more of them down. One of the bulkier ones come up on him and sends a powerful punch right to his stomach. He flies back a bit and uses his feet to stop himself. He was panting heavily, holding his stomach and gasping for air.

Another one runs up to him. Jin jumps up and spins his body. He slices his head clean off, the monster disappearing into a cloud of black mist. Jin turns around and looks to see Kagura having a free for all with a bevy of the smaller monsters.

A few more of them come after him. Jin stabs his sword into the ground, large ice sword rise up from the ground and impales them, their bodies falling limp and disappearing. "Damn it… We still have all of them to deal with…" he feels something behind him and looks to see one of the smaller ones snuck up behind him. "Shit!" he curses. He twists his body and puts his sword in front of him to block the beasts attack.

It raises it's arm and swings down, a Jin successfully blocking it and follows up with a clean slice down the middle. Before he could move he felt something ram into his bacn, sending him gliding face first on the concrete.

"Jin!" Kagura pushes the beast that was on him off of him and swing his sword sideways with all his strength. Tearing through a few of them, the beasts disappearing.

He runs over to him and stands in front of the downed Jin. He looks up to see Kagura. "Hey Jin! You alright!?"

"I think so…but not for long." He struggles to get up. Kagura looks to see he was a good ten seconds from passing out. He wasn't in the best shape either, his hand shaking and his arm weak. The monsters weren't tough, at least not the small ones, their were just too many of them. "Ok Jin! Let's go!"

"What!? We can't just go!" Jin says.

"Well we can't fight if we're keeling over now can we? Now let's get the fuck out of here and fast!" He grits his teeth and follows Kagura as the too dash off and away from the monsters, the beasts quickly giving chase. Jin saw this and quickly put up an ice wall, creating a barrier between them and the beasts, but it didn't last long as the larger ones just stepped on it.

They were still able to get some good distance and jumps down to the lower level. Jin creates an icy floor for them to slide down as they make their way to the lower floors. They land safely on the middle level and looks up to see that they were out of sight, but probably not for long. Kagura sighs in relief and leans against the wall. "Shit… We finally lost them…"

"Son of a bitch…" Jin holds his side and grunts pain. "That last one got me good… Shit…"

"Can you still fight?" Kagura asks.

"Hey don't worry. I just need a breather…" Jin pants.

"I think you need more then just a breather. But who the hell am I to talk? My bodies crying like a baby right now. I feel like all my bones turned to fucking mush…" Kagura grunts.

"For now I think the best plan of action is to meet up with everyone else. I'm not sure if splitting was really the best idea now. The rest of them could be in bigger danger then us." Kagura nods. "Yeah… Shit. So the bigger the rift the more distortions lay inside? This is ridiculous…"

"We need to finish this… The question is…how?" Jin wonders.

"I couldn't tell you. I've barely got the strength to stand right now." Kagura says. Jin leans off the wall and looks up. "Let's go meet up with the others. Staying in one place like this could be problematic. If more surround us were screwed."

"Ok, but we don't have any idea were the rest of them could be." Kagura says.

"Well the longer we stay here the longer it'll take to find them." He groans. "Wow… You are one hell of a leader you know that?"

"Shut up and let's go."

* * *

"Only a few more to go…" Tsubaki pants.

"Finally… The two big guys are the last ones… Hey Rachel. Is their anymore of the smaller ones?" Rachel shakes her head. "No these are it."

"Good… So let's finish this!" Tsubaki and Kokonoe run up to the two larger ones. Rachel summons a massive bolt of lightening down on one of them, the bolt continuing until the monster was completely eradicated, leaving only one more left.

Kokonoe runs up the beast and looks up to see it's foot right over her. She tuns left and runs away from the range his foot. The monster stomps but hits nobody as she manages to get out the way. It swings it's hand down to her. Kokonoe jumps as the hand slams on the ground. She runs up it's and heads for it's face. Her hand surrounds in a robotic fist. She swings her arm back and slams her fist into it's face, the beast falling down. "I ain't done yet!"

A few gadgets appeared on her back as rockets started to blast out of them, encasing the beast in an array of explosions. Kokonoe lands. "I really hope that did it…"

"Nice job Kokonoe." Tsubaki says.

"Well lets go look for the rest of them now." Rachel saw something in the smoke and gasps. "Kokonoe! Behind you!"

"What th—?" before she could fully turn around she felt something hit her side with extreme force. Her eyes widened as she let out a loud yell. The attack sent her tearing through the streets and stopping once she slammed into a destroyed building.

"Kokonoe!" Tsubaki yelled.

" **Clownish Calendula!"** a massive lightening bolt came and struck the beast, the beast started to disappear and was engulfed in a massive explosion. Paying it no mind Tsubaki runs over to Kokonoe. She looks to see her in pretty bad shape as she had a large gash on her arm that leaked a pool of blood on the floor along with a large gash on her side. "Kokonoe! Kokonoe!" Tsubaki tore a piece of her clothes and started to tie up the wounds, pulling them tight to keep the pressure on.

"Come on Kokonoe wake up…!" she hears groaning and smiles as she sees Kokonoe's eyes starting to open. "You're ok!"

"Not really… I feel…like shit…" she groans.

"Tsubaki. You stay here with her. I shall look for the rest of them." Rachel takes off, leaving Tsubaki and Kokonoe by themselves. "Just hang in there Kokonoe… You're gonna be just fine."

"I'll be fine Tsubaki… Just go with Rachel." She shakes her head. "And leave you here? No way. I'm staying right here, so for now get some rest." With no hesitation she closes her eyes. Tsubaki wasn't sure if that was because she told her too or just from the pain, but at least she was relaxing. She sighs. "Please everyone… Please be ok…"

* * *

"Hey Makoto, you alright now?" she nods. "Yeah I'm ok. I can fight at least."

"Ok then. Come on, let's get moving." The two stood up and stretches. "Damn it… My whole body is in fucking shambles…"

"Those mothers hit hard…" Makoto groans. "Anyway thanks for that little healing session. My body feel great."

"No problem. At least it helped." They walk out into the streets and looks both ways to see it was clear. "Ok, let's get moving."

"So um… Ragna?" He raises a brow. "Yeah?"

"I know we're doing something very important right now… And I know I'm not suppose to be thinking about things like this now. Still…I need to ask you something." He puts a hand on his hip. "Sure. Ask away." She started to fidget with her fingers. "Will you… Um…will you maybe…" she found herself not being able to finish her thought, Ragna actually starting to get a little concerned. "Hey you ok?"

"Oh I'm fine! I just want to know…if maybe…next Saturday…you and I could…" Makoto starts, her voice getting a little lower as she goes on. "Huh?"

"Ah. So this is where you were." Makoto jumps and looks to see Izanami, Noel, Saya and Celica walk to them. Saya runs over to Ragna and hugs him tightly. "Brother! I'm so glad you're ok!"

"Saya are you alright now?" she nods "Yep. Sorry it took us a while. We ran into a couple of those monsters on our way here." Saya says.

"Makoto! I'm glad you're ok." Noel smiles.

"Right back at you Noellers." She smiles. Makoto groans a little. "If I only had just ten more seconds…"

"You said something Makoto?" Noel asks.

"Nope!" Makoto laughs.

"I think we should go in search for the rest of them. Ah yes. Here you are Ragna." Izanami hands him two of the dark gaseous balls. "We dispatched two of them on our way. It would seem the larger ones are where the distortions lay."

"So you were right then Ragna." Makoto says.

"Ok that makes shit easier." Ragna says.

"Finally found you." Ragna turns around and looks to see Rachel walking towards them. "You were much harder to find then I thought. I suppose a worm is a worm after all."

"Even now you're such a little…" Rachel hands opens her hand as Ragna sees two of the black gaseous balls. "Alright Ragna you know what to do." He nods and draws his blade. He destroys the four balls and sighs. "Ok that makes five. Now we need the rest and my guess is their chasing Jin and Kagura."

"If so we must hurry. I do not believe they can fight so many at once." On queue they hear an explosion and look to see it coming from the middle level. "Well I guess that's where they are."

"Alright no time for stairs. Time for the express way!" Ragna runs and starts to slide down to the middle level. Makoto shrugs and joins him. Saya runs right behind Makoto. Celica looks down and holds her breath. She jumps too as Noel follows her lead. Izanami and Rachel descend down slowly, all of them landing safely and looks to see Jin and Kagura being chased by four of those giant beasts.

"Ok let's not waste any time." Izanami rushes one of them and jumps up to it's head, sending a powerful kick to it's would be jaw. It falls on the floor, Ragna quickly jumps up and comes back down on it, his sword finding the beasts chest and stabbing it where the dark gaseous ball was.

The beast disappears as the other three stop in their tracks. "Brother!"

"About damn time you all showed up!" Kagura says.

"Bitch later. Right now you have to tell me if only these guys were chasing you." Makoto says.

"No. We managed to dispatch one. We have the distortion, but these three are now the only ones left." Jin says.

"Good. So let's finish this already!" Ragna's blade surrounded in a dark aura as did Kagura's. Jin sheaths his sword as an ice mist surrounds him.

" **Carnage Scissors!"** he raises his sword as a massive cluster of seither comes up in the shape of a pair of scissors and launches towards one of the beasts.

" **Supreme Dragon Inferno!"** he swings his sword upwards as a wave of purple pikes launch towards the beast Ragna aimed at.

" **Ice Fang!"** Jin unsheathes his sword as a wave of ice appears and heads towards the beast they aimed at. All three of their attacks hit the beast hard, causing it to fall back. Noel jumps up above the beast and starts shooting at it in rapid fire. Her guns transform into a rocket liver of sorts as it shoots a rocket at the beast, the monster disappearing. Ragna quickly destroys the ball that remained and looked to see Izanami and Rachel already finished off the second one.

"Shatter!" Makoto yells and slams her fist into the beasts leg. It yelled in pain and fell down. Saya's blade emitted a bright light and began to entend, forming a crescent shaped tip. She holds it in a reverse grip and swings it upwards. **"Shining Crescent!"** A wave of light ripped through the ground and made it's way towards the downed beast. It cleaves him in half from the bottom up. It roars in pain and disappears. Ragna slashes the gaseous ball left behind and with that they the space finally started to shift.

They found themselves back at the forest of Akitsu. Kagura sighs in relief. "We're back… We're finally back."

"Yeah…" Makoto turns around and looks to see Tsubaki holding a heavily injured Kokonoe. She ran over to her. "Is she ok!? What happened!?"

"We got a little careless. She's resting. Celica please." She nods. "Of course!" Tsubaki sets her down so Celica can heal her. She started but stopped as she felt herself become dizzy. "Celica are you ok?" Makoto asks.

"She must've used up to much power healing us." Kagura says.

"I'm so sorry…" Noel says.

"It's ok…" they look to see Kokonoe awake and panting. "I'll be fine… Besides the injures you had you would've been in an even more dangerous situation then I am…" Ragna kneels down to her and holds her head up. "You feeling alright?"

"My bodies in shambles… Shit I got…too careless…" Kokonoe groans.

"Don't worry Kokonoe…!" Celica started to heal her again. After a few seconds the green light started to fade as Celica started to wobble. Her vison became dazed as she fell and collapsed onto the floor.

"Celica!" Noel gasped.

"Shit! Celica!" Ragna gasps. Saya looks her over and sighs in relief. "She's ok… She's just a little tired… Celica must've used more power to heal us faster. She pushed herself too far…"

"Idiot…" Ragna sighs. They hear footsteps and turns to see Nine walking towards them. She looks to see Kokonoe and Celica unconscious and ran towards the two. "Kokonoe! Celica! What happened to them!? The injuries on Kokonoe is…!"

"That fractured world…was hell itself…" Kagura grunts. Nine looks at all them. "Not just them… All of you are battered."

"Yeah…but for now… I think I'll just…" before Kagura could finish he falls forward into unconsciousness. Jin tries to stay up, but ends up falling to a knee. "Damn it…"

"He's at his limit too… So am I…" Makoto grunts and falls onto the floor and into unconsciousness. Noel and Saya help Celica and Kokonoe up as Tsubaki and Ragna help Makoto and Kagura up.

"I believe my home is more appropriate. They can rest there with no interference." Rachel snaps her fingers. In an instant they find themselves in one of Rachel's rooms. Tsubaki sets Makoto and down and decides to stay with him and keep watch over him. The next room they teleport in they lay Kagura down. The next room was Celica and the last one was Kokonoe.

The rest of them walk downstairs so that they fan have their peace and quiet. "I need to ask you... Just what happened in there?" Tsubaki sighs. "We don't know… A bunch of those black monsters we would see in the seither contaminated forests were their and their were different types. I'm just glad we're done…"

"Yeah. For now let's just head home and let them get their rest. They need it after what just happened." Jin says.

"I'll stay here just encase they need anything." Noel says. They didn't bother trying to stop her. Saya, Tsubaki and Nine stayed as well as the rest of them went home. The moment they got back Jin fell forward, Ragna catching him before he face planted with the floor. He curses and throws his arm over his shoulder.

Ragna lays him on the couch and heads upstairs to his room, leaving Rachel and Izanami downstairs. "Rachel Alucard. Did you inform Nine on the situation?"

"I did. Jubei hasn't arrived back here yet. It is a little troubling to me however." Rachel says.

"I wonder if they have run into any trouble?" Izanami questions.

"For our sake. I hope not."

* * *

"So the altar is properly tuned? Is their any hitches?" Relius asks. Terumi fixes his hat and looks up at the large altar. "No, everything's running smoothly. The altar was even able to block out Izanami and the master units interventions. The space formation though, did you handle it? If not the cauldron will fucking go haywire and I'm not gonna get blamed for another Black Beast incident." He snickers. "But I guess anything possible."

"Terumi. What about Kusanagi? Have you confirmed if it is in the girl or the boundary?" He sighs. "Oh her. Well she's in the boundary right now. Those Murakumo units, gotta hand to them are pretty tough. I could've sworn the soul was destroyed after that little experiment. I guess their "will" is stronger then I thought. But this is Kusanagi were talking about. Even incomplete she managed to survive the depths of the boundary. To be separated from the vessel for this long shouldn't be possible."

"We are speaking of the god slayer. She is not as fragile as the other Murakumo units. However, do you have a way to bring her out? If I am not mistaken the vessel goes by "Noel Vermillion" now and has acquired a completely separate existence to that of the soul of Mu 12. Their souls may no longer be as compatible as you might think."

"Don't worry about that. As long as Raggy is still around I'm sure she'll come back. Women can do some pretty freaky shit to be with the person they want most." Terumi chuckles.

"You have experience?" He asks.

"The red light district of Kagutsuchi. Once they tasted my ouroboros they couldn't get enough of it." Relius sighs. "I should not have asked." He just walked off, leaving Terumi alone. He puts his hands in his pockets and sighs. "Well I guess keeping a conversation with you is just impossible."

"Oh so this is where you were." He turns around and looks to see a mature young woman with a large purple pointy hat and purple cloak on, her large cleave out and looking like it was ready to bust out of her top. "Oh it's just you. Perfect timing actually did number 13 come back yet?" she nods. "Yeah she came back and brought a few people with her. I guess it went well."

"Damn she works fast. I also here the imperator herself is coming here. Guess she can't wait to see Raggy again. Women these days…always pursuing…" the woman chuckles. "Really? I think I should burn you for that. Anyway is the altar ready? It was giving off a strange wave earlier." He shrugs. "No clue. Guess a side effect of connecting with the boundary. But who cares am I right? The more destruction and chaos the better for me." A green aura surrounds him, he opens his eyes, his venomous glare fixed onto the altar. "I can feel "myself" coming back together. I can feel "our" existences starting to separate. Hehe… Man this is one hell of a vessel!"

"Relius did create it. I think you should expect no less from him." The green aura vanishes as he closes his eyes back again. "Well, this body just needs to last until I can completely retain my existence. Tagamagahara isn't making this any easier you know."

"Whatever. Just don't mess up. The imperator will have your head if you do." He waves his hands dismissively, his voice feigning fear. "Oh I'm so scared… Yeah, yeah I get it don't, fuck up. Don't worry I won't. Besides…" he smirks. "I've got a few tricks up my sleeve just incase." He walks passed her and snickers. "I plan on making sure I shatter the master units hopes and "dreams". Or I guess I should say, Amaterasu's "dream"."

"So they really are…" the woman smiles and started to laugh. "I see… Haha… They really are…" Terumi turns to her and smirks. "So you gonna help me out? You seem to be having fun." She smirks. "Oh hell yes. Now knowing this, there is no way I'm missing out on this. But I guess you would know better then anyone wouldn't you?" He sends a hard glare at her, his eyes turning to menacing slits. "Man you are the worst brother ever. Has anyone ever told you that?"

"Nope. I don't really care either. As long as in the end I get my "freedom" I don't give a shit what you people tell me. Like hell I'm going to "obey" that little bitch. But I guess I could say the same to you. You would be the worst big sister ever, wouldn't you? Akahana Mercury." She shrugs. "Oh well. I look at myself as the model sister." He starts to walk again, leaving Akahana by herself. "So he's suppose to be Susano'o… Weird that I've basically been working with god, but I guess theirs no real sides when it comes to family." She smirks. "But that little outburst… I wonder if he really is Susano'o… Or is he just some fake. Guess I'm gonna have to stick around to find out.

She turns to the altar. "I think it's about time I put an end to this "dream" or I guess this should be called a "nightmare" if anything else. I wonder who will find out about the truth of this world first and who are the real "villains" here. Just thinking about it I can't help but feel excited about the story that's about to unfold." She reaches into her pocket and pulls out a withered picture. It was crumpled slightly, but the photo was still viewable.

"We fight for the Azure, but even if you get it all that awaits you is not the "dream", but the "nightmare". Nothing will change and the cycle for the Azure will just continue. Over…and over…and over….and over again…! I'm sick of it!" she closes her fist. "Since when is god suppose to be the one that dictates the future? Leading our lives, leaving us with no choice of our own and no "possibility" of salvation. If that's it, to hell with this world."

Her face started to twitch in rage, her fists clenching even more as they started to bleed. "I can never, EVER forgive "god". To hell with god and what it wants. I'll destroy them all. This pitiful, wretched, disgusting world will come to an end." She opens her palm and looks at the picture, her eyes filled with determination.

"Nine… Celia… I'll save you. I swear it."

* * *

Ragna lays down on his bed, looking up at the ceiling. A thought was running through his head as he laid there. "First Nu…and now her. That couldn't be Lambda could it? If I remember correctly her and Mu were the only ones that… Does that…" he shakes his head. "No that doesn't make any sense. But if Nu is alive that could mean that Lambda and Mu was the same way." He groans. "Shit! This doesn't many fucking sense!"

He sits up. "I need a shower. No. A nice bath! Too much shit happened today." He gets his clothes and throws them over his shoulder. Ragna walks to the bathroom and removes all his clothes. He throws them to the side and turns the water on, putting it up too hot. He looks to see the steam rise up from the water up into the air. He fills it up to the brim and steps inside of the water, a sigh of relief exits his lips as he submerges himself inside of the hot water. "Now this is what I'm talking about! But damn my body still feels sluggish though…" he stretches his arms. "But damn does this hit the spot."

"Ah yes. It is quite refreshing." He nods. "I know right. Maybe I should take a bath more often, thought I was too old for that, but fuck that now."

"I do not really take baths, given the fact that my body does not decay like you human bodies do." He raises a brow. "So what your telling me you don't take baths Izanami?"

"I have never really felt a need too, but now I think I have missed out on some of life pleasantries. I thought bathing was unnecessary, now I believe I shall do this more often." She continues. "Ragna. Do you mind washing my back? I can not reach very well."

"Sure." He grabs some soap and starts to wash her back, moving his hands up and down. "Is that good?" she nods. "Yes that is fine. Do you mind if I turn to waters heat up a bit?" he just shrugs as she turns to water on, the bath heating up a little more. He winces a bit. "Don't you think that's a bit much?"

"Not really. This is quite relaxing I must say. I wouldn't mind it a bit hotter." He puts his hands on the bathtub edge and leans against the tub. "So you don't need to take baths? Well that's sure as hell convenient. But maybe you should just take it for the hell of it. Has to be the greatest thing I could ever do on a hard ass day like this."

"It is only going to get harder Ragna." He sighs. "Yeah I know… Hey you mind passing the soap over?" she hands him the soap. "Thanks Izanami." He started to scrub himself down and then stopped. "Wait… Izanami?" he wasn't really paying attention, his body and mind to worn out to really care, but now thinking about it and processing the conversation he had, he slowly turns his head to see Izanami sitting right next to him.

The moment that came full circle he jumped up and screamed, his voice sounded like that of a schoolgirls. "What the hell!? Izanami!? What are you doing in here!?" she looks at him. "What is the matter? Also, I believe you should cover yourself up." He looks to see what she was talking about and gasps as his entire body was out in the opened. He covers himself up and quickly sits back down in the tub. "Why are you in here?"

"Why are you asking me now?" she asks.

"I wasn't paying attention! When did you even get in here!?" Ragna asks.

"I arrived in here and saw you soaking in the bath. I have never taken a bath so I decided to join you. You did not seem to mind earlier, so what is the problem now?" he groans. "The reason I didn't say anything was because I wasn't really paying attention to you! My brain was on auto pilot!" he hears the door swing open as Saya runs in. "Brother are you ok!? I heard you scream and—!" she stops and looks to see Izanami bathing with him, her eye starting to twitch. "Brother… What's going on?"

"Wait a minute Saya! I promise you that nothing happened alright!" Saya started to walk over to them. "Seriously Saya just keep a calm, cool head and I don't have to die today ok?" she stops in front of the tub and glares at Ragna, a sweat dropped down his face. "I'm so dead."

"I do not see what the big problem is? We are just taking a bath. Is this really so problematic?" she asks. Saya started to throw off all her clothes and before Ragna could say anything she jumped in a clings herself to him. "Then if she can be in here so can I!" she pouts. "Wait a minute I told you I didn't know she was here! I wasn't thinking straight and then before I knew it she was here!"

"You washed my back did you not? Don't you need have a clear conscious to do that and hold a conversation with me? I suppose humans truly are odd creatures." Saya glares at him. "You washed her!?"

"W-Well…" he couldn't really say he didn't, since he did and didn't have anything to try and lie his way out of it. Saya grabs one of the soaps and hands it to him. "Wash my back!" he just sighs and starts to wash her back for her, Saya telling him to wash her hair as well. To avoid any other problems he does just that. "Is that it Saya?"

"No it isn't. You're gonna stay in here until I have to get out!" Saya says. "I see no problem Ragna. Once we get out we just go to bed." She looks at Izanami. "We!? What do you mean we? You have your room!"

"Well I must watch over him. So I shall just accommodate his room when it is time to sleep." She groans. "Fine then! I'm sleeping in there too! I won't take no for an answer!" he tries to calm her down, but it doesn't work as he had no choice but to just except it. After Saya finally decided it was time to get out Ragna waits until they got changed and stepped out until he decided to get his clothes. He gets ready for bed, Saya doing the same and Izanami getting one of Saya's pajamas. Saya clings to him and falls asleep. He sighs. "This… This is just ridiculous…"

 **Well that's the end of this chapter, getting properly introduced to a few characters and some of their background. In all honesty I'm not a real fan of OC characters, but I feel like some is gonna be needed here. I wont be adding like an entire roster of OC characters, now that's just crazy. I know their are some people, just like me, who aren't real fans of OC characters. But the OC's won't really be needed as protagonists, but mainly antagonists. Well anyway hope you all enjoyed this, even though this one was hella long. The next chapter is more of a… I guess a filler chapter? Not really much story progression going on next. Not sure what else I can call it. Anyway here's the preview for the next chapter:**

 **Ragna: So that's why she's…!**

 **Valkenhayn: It** **was the very last gift she ever received from her.**

 **Rachel: What!?**

 **Kokonoe: Hey… It's been a while…**

 **Kagura: Thinking that you planned this doesn't fit right.**

 **Celica: I really am glad... That I met him..**

 **Izanami: If they succeed, it will be their victory.**

 **Hakumen: A great number of souls have vanished. Terumi… What are you plotting.**

 **Terumi: It's time I bring this disgusting little "dream" to an end.**

 **Next Chapter 16: Beginning a new year**


	16. Chapter 16: Beginning a new year

**Noel: Yay! It's the new year!**

 **Makoto: Yep! Another year!**

 **Saya: This year was hard…**

 **Kagura: Tell me about it…**

 **Terumi: I hate the new year…**

 **Saya: Why?**

 **Terumi: It's another year I failed to kill you all. What kind of question is that?**

 **Tsubaki: Your sick.**

 **Terumi: Kind words will get you nothing.**

 **Jin: Ok now… Let us discuss what happened last time.**

 **Kokonoe: The school got fucking blown up, what the hell!**

 **Tsubaki: Then that large rift opened… Man that was tough**

 **Kagura: Tell me about it…**

 **Ragna: Hey rabbit you ok? You seem…off.**

 **Rachel: I am fine. Just thinking…**

 **Ragna: About what? What tea show you have later on?**

 **Rachel: No, so shut up.**

 **Terumi: Aw look at the two love birds fighting… So cute.**

 **Ragna: Fuck up.**

 **Nu: If only Nu could spend the new year with Ragna! Nu and Ragna would have so much fun!**

 **Makoto: You guys might have a little TOO much fun…**

 **Nu: Nu knows. That's why Nu said it.**

 **Kagura: Maybe we can get her and a certain someone under a mistletoe…**

 **Ragna: Kiss my ass.**

 **Nu: That would be great! Ragna and Nu would spend the whole day under there!**

 **Saya: No your not!**

 **Kokonoe: Damn right!**

 **Jubei: I already know my Christmas present… It's gonna be wrapped in a beautiful bow just waiting for me in bed. What do ya say Nine?**

 **Nine: What!?**

 **Jubei: I need you kids to not be in the house. I might end up tearing it down if you catch my drift…**

 **Kagura: You really are the best! Master please! Show me the way!**

 **Jubei: You have a lot to learn my son. But you are not far!**

 **Kagura: Thank you!**

 **Makoto: Wow… Just wow…**

 **Noel: Haha…**

 **Jin: I guess it is the year of giving…**

 **Nine: Not cool! The hell Jin!**

 **Jubei: He's got the right mind set honey don't curse him out for it.**

 **Kagura: So while their at it. Makoto? Kokonoe? How 'bout it?**

 **Makoto and Kokonoe: Hell no!**

 **Kagura: It is the time of giving.**

 **Kokonoe: I don't care!**

 **Makoto: Kiss my ass!**

 **Kagura: Maybe I will. It's a win for us both.**

 **Makoto: ARGH!**

 **Terumi: Wait a minute...**

 ***Terumi looks around around his face twists in rage***

 **Terumi: Did someone drink the last of the champagne!? I'll kill you!**

 **Makoto: WOOP! Woop, woop woop.**

 **Lambda: I think we should start now.**

 **Valkenhayn: Ah yes. I believe it is about time to get moving.**

 **Hakumen: Start the chapter.**

 **Chapter 16: Beginning a new year**

New years day and Christmas was coming around the corner and with the school now out of session they had all the time in the world to plan. It's been only a day since Sector Seven's attack on the school and everyone was either laying in bed or preparing for Christmas.

It was night time and everyone was already out and snoring. Everyone except Ragna who went downstairs for something to drink, a little on edge about the Murakumo he encountered before. He puts the empty glass into the sink and walks up the staircase. He makes his way towards his room, but stops as he hears loud groaning. He walks to where the groaning was coming from and looks to see it was Rachel's room. He knocks on the door. "Hey you alright in there rabbit?"

He hears another groan and decides to walk in to see what was up. He walks over to her to see her tossing around the bed. "Oh so she's just having a nightmare huh? Weird…" he looks to see her eyes open up, her crimson eyes lighting up the room. "Oh crap your awake? Shit my bad. Didn't mean to wake you up." She doesn't say anything and sits up. The silence from her was a little odd. She was awake, right?

Rachel turns her head to him and cocks it slightly to the right. "Hey, you there rabbit?"

He saw her fangs and electricity building up in her finger tips. He backed up a little as Rachel got up and started to stalk towards him. "You... I'll kill you..."

"H-Hey rabbit what the hell are you doing?" He looks to see her eyes had this odd murderous glare and it was directed at him. "Rachel!" he calls out, but got no answer. She lunges at him, but he quickly got out the way. She lunged at him multiple times, Ragna being able to dodge her but just barely.

"Damn it all!" he tackles her to the ground and holds her down to the ground. Ragna grunts in pain as the electricity started shocking his hand. "Rachel! Wake the hell up!" she gasps and looks around. "Wha? Why am I…" her vision was still a bit blurry. Her vision started to clear as she blinks a few times and looked to see Ragna holding her down. "Are you back now?"

"Ragna? What are you doing in here? More importantly, why am I on the floor and why are you on top of me?" He lets out a sigh and starts to explain. "I came in here because I heard you groaning. Then when I walked over to you, you attacked me. The hell was that about?"

"I see…" she looks at his hand to see was injured. It was injured badly, but it was still slightly charred. "What? Ragna… Did I do that?" He gets off of her and shakes his hand a little. "I'm alright this is nothing. More importantly what about you, you ok?" she gets up as well and dusts herself off. "I am unharmed. Did I say anything odd in my sleep?"

"You said something about killing…" she sighs. "So I was, was I…" Rachel goes back over to her bed and covers herself up. "Thank you for checking on me Ragna, but I shall go back to sleep now."

"You wanna tell me what the hell that was?" she shakes her head. "Please just…go to bed Ragna." He doesn't pry any further, reading her tone and walking out the room. Rachel closes her eyes. "It's been another year…" she says, her tone a bit on the sad side. "I wonder if I truly care anymore…" she exhales and relaxes herself, sleeping taking her away.

The next morning comes as she opens her eyes and looks at the time to see it was 2:00. She blinks a few times and let's out a very groggy yawn. She sits up and rubs the dew out of her eyes with her hand. "I have been out for quite sometime." She gets out of bed and starts to get herself organized for the day. She heads downstairs and looks to see Ragna watching some kind of Christmas program.

He heard her footsteps and turns to see Rachel. He eyes her expression, a little worry washing over him as he takes in her saddened visage. What was bothering her and why did she seem so upset, sad almost. With questioning himself going nowhere he asks her in a worried tone. "Hey you alright rabbit? You seem a little depressed." She groans. "It is nothing you should know or care about."

He sighs. "Man do you have to be a total bitch about everything? Just wondering why you look so sad. It's not a face I see on you a lot." She doesn't say anything and looks back to the TV. She read some of the side captions and came to reason that some sort of event was taking place in Akitsu soon. "So what is that? Some sort of festival?" she asks.

"Kinda. Every year for Christmas they have fireworks and all that. You can also think of it as a kind of new years party. I went there with Jin, Saya and the rest of them a few times and every time we went it was always hella fun. We were all planning to go again tonight, if you're interested you wanna come?" He asks her. "I appreciate the offer, but I am alright. I did not plan on leaving the house today."

"Oh? Is someone scared of a little fireworks?" he says with a cocky smirk.

"I never said that I was. I just do not wish to be in you're presence." Rachel spat. "Always with the comebacks, but seriously Rachel you should come. I think you'd like it." She sighs. "I shall consider it, but I make you no promises." With that she walks back, Ragna getting a bit more curious with her odd attitude. Everytime she spoke he heard a hint of sadness in her voice. "Ok… Maybe the old man can help me out with this." With a grunt he gets up from the couch and turns the TV off.

He throws on a jacket and goes outside. "Alright old man I need you're help with something." As he said that a portal opened up in front of him. Valkenhayn walks out of it and had a slightly scornful look on his face. "I'm surprised you actually came. Knowing you I'd thought you would just ignore me." Ragna jokes. "You would not call me if it did not pertain to madam Rachel. So what is it?" Ragna's expression becomes a bit more stern. "I don't know what's with her she seems sad about something. She been like that for a while now and I'm kinda getting worried. I thought you would know."

The butler sighs, a portal opens up behind him as he walks in. Ragna takes that as an invitation and walks after him. He looks around to see himself in Rachel's room. "Why are we here?" He turns his head and sees Valkenhayn standing near her dresser and looking over something. He walks over to him and looks to see him staring at what seemed to be half of a necklace and what looked to be a slash scarred into the center.

"This was a birthday gift from her mother." Valkenhayn picks it up and holds it by the chain, making it dangle a bit. He swings it and let's the pendant land in his palm, sadness clear in his eyes as he stares at it in remorse. "It was the very last gift she ever received from her."

"That doesn't really explain why it looks like it's been cut in half." Ragna saw Valkenhayn's fangs starting to show, his face twisting from his usually calm and collected expression to one of pure anger and hatred. "This was caused by Terumi. He tried to kill madam Rachel, but I got there in time to save her. However as you know her mother and father weren't so lucky."

"So that's why she's...!" Valkenhayn looks at him. "What are you planning to do?"

"I feel like crap right now… So I'm gonna make it right. That's all I'm gonna do."

* * *

Rachel roams the house aimlessly, bored out of her mind that their was nothing to do. She saw Jin and Saya preparing for that Christmas festival for later on and was thinking to herself if she should go or not, ultimately coming to the conclusion of not going. She noticed however while roaming around the house that Ragna was nowhere to be found. "Where is that idiot?" With that question asked she heard the door unlock and looks to see Ragna walk in and set his jacket down.

"Now where did you go?" she asks him. Ragna eyes her and walks up to her. "Rachel I need to ask you something." She furrowed a brow. "Ask me something? You are acting strange Ragna. Normally you just tell me what it is. So, what is it?"

"You're free later aren't you?" He asks. "Yes I am. Why?"

"I want you to go out with me later on." She stares at him for a few seconds, trying to process what he just asked her. Once it did her cheeks turned a dark pink color. "What!?"

"It's 2:35 right now, so you mind meeting me in the center of the plaza at around 5:00? I need to get something and it might take a while." She stutters a bit and nods. "Y-Yes… I can do that." He smiles softly. "Great. I'll see you later Rachel." He walks off, leaving Rachel in a bit of a daze and also a bit curious as to why he asked her out so suddenly. Not that she was really complaining, but couldn't help but be curious. Also his choice of words and his tone was a bit sincere, which was a little strange given how abrasive he is, no matter what it is. She looked at the time to see it was 2:40 and decided to get her clothes ready for later on.

It didn't take long for the evening to fly by, the time now 4:30. Rachel decided not to teleport, given that if she did it would cause some awareness in a heavy populated area, so she decided to walk it. Instead of her normal black dress she wore a blouse and black skirt and black knee high boots. It was a bit chilly outside so she decided to wear a black jacket with eight buttons coming down it, two buttons on each side. She threw a black scarf on her and wrapped it around her neck.

Rachel makes her way to Akitsu's plaza and looks around for Ragna. She felt something bubble up inside of her, a feeling she hasn't felt in a long time. She felt nervous and very anxious. Her feelings were then intensified as she looks to see him leaning next to a bench. He had on a black jacket with a scarf thrown around his neck and black pants with a chain hanging off his waist. She makes her way to him, Ragna hears her and looks in her direction, a slight smirk on his face. "You know I expected you to just teleport here. You actually walked? Their really is something up with you today."

"Shut up plebian." she spat. "I just felt like walking this time." He pushes himself off the wall and stretches. "Alright then, it's about time I take you around the festival."

"Huh? I thought you were going with Jin and Saya?" she wonders. "I was, but they've got plans and so do I. My plan is to take you around so you can enjoy yourself. So come on." He takes her hand and smiles. "You came all this way already. Might as well right?"

"Yes… I suppose so." He leads her off, his hand gripped around hers. 'Just what is he plotting?' She wonders, curiosity starting take hold of her. Her face started to heat up as she gripped his hand a little tighter, her curiosity dying down a few pegs. 'But I guess now really is not the time.'

The two make their way to the upper levels of the city. As they went up higher they saw Christmas decorations all over, people running around and laughing, little Christmas songs and jingles in the shops. "I did not know it was so lively here around this time of year."

"Yeah… It gets pretty crazy around this time. People from all over come to see when they have the chance. It even puts Kazumotsu to shame sometimes by how many visitors Akistu gets." Ragna looks to see a small white flake fall past him. He looks up to see it starting to snow already. "I just hope this damn snow won't get in the way much."

"I highly doubt that it would. But I must ask you Ragna. Why did you take me out this evening?" Rachel asks. "I'll tell you later. But for now," a genuine smile comes on his face as he continues. "Let's just enjoy ourselves. It's one of the main reasons I asked you out. So let's just skip the questions and try to have a good time." She doesn't pry anymore, seeing that she won't really get a real answer out of him. I guess now she feels just how Ragna feels with her cryptic responses and hints.

They finally make it to their destination and look to see it was packed. Food stalls all around and people in Christmas costumes running around singing and yelling, children running around with their parents and laughing. Rachel eyes one of the stands, Ragna quickly taking notice and looking at what she was glaring so intensely at. He looks to see it was a stand selling candied apples. He couldn't lie to himself they did look good, but one wrong move and say goodbye to your teeth. He thinks back to all the sweets Rachel eats and shrugs. "So you like candied apples?"

"To tell you the truth I have not eaten one. Valkenhayn would go out, get some food and come back. I never really stepped out of my home." Rachel says.

"Damn talk about a sheltered life… Well anyway now's your chance to get it, but just don't bite it. Unless you want to lose you teeth." They walk over to the stand to buy the candied apples. Ragna looks over them and picks one up that caught his eye. Rachel looks them over, Ragna looking her direction to see her actually starting to drool. She hovers her finger around the selection of apples and came to a conclusion. "I will buy six." Ragna didn't really take her seriously and just chuckled a little to himself. Picking up all those is basically casting a death wish on your teeth.

Ragna and the shopkeeper watch her actually pick up six and then smiles and picks up two more, both of them having the same expression and probably the same idea. Is this woman crazy? Rachel walks away from the stand, Ragna following close behind and eating his apple with care. She really doesn't value her teeth, Ragna thought.

He just watches her devour them all and to his amazement her teeth were still intact. He watches her actually bite into them, chew them up and swallow them like they were just regular old candy. "How the hell are you even doing that…?" He asks in an impressed tone. "I thought these were harder. Guess I was wrong. However I must say," she bites another one, a joyful and satisfied smile on her face. "These are quite delicious. Maybe I should've gotten more. If I act now I can get them all before others get them sold out." He looks at her in disbelief. "Are you serious… You're a lot tougher then I thought rabbit. I don't get how women can eat all these sweets and shit like that…"

"Maybe you are just that weak." She scoffs.

"Wow… I'm just glad this is all you can eat. If not I don't think I'd have anymore money for at least a good three months." She glares at him. "Oh? Now what are you trying to say Ragna? Please tell me. I want to know."

"Nothing at all…" Rachel looks ahead and sees another place that was selling candy. He looks ahead to see what her gaze was fixed on and sighs. "Listen if you get cavities and shit like that don't coming bitching at me. So for now I'm just gonna say I told you so."

"Shut up and let's go." Rachel walks off, Ragna shrugs and follows close behind. They walk up to the stand and eyes the candy the shopkeeper was selling. It was something he's never seen before. Even for him these were on the weird side. The shopkeeper called them "Tasmanian canes". They were basically large canes dripped in some kind of sweet coating. He looks it over for a bit, a little hesitant to eat it. He threw that worry aside and just bit into it. It was surprisingly soft, kind of like a marshmallow and the coating was a sweet cherry flavor. "Huh," he takes another large bite and swallows. "This ain't half bad."

"This has a nice orange taste to it. Very fresh." He raises a brow. "Orange? I got cherry over here." The shopkeeper smirks. "Yes that's right! All these sticks may look the same, but the flavor is completely different. So luck of the draw." He rings his bell as people start to gather around his shop. "Come one, come all for the candy lottery! Whoever can draw the banana flavored stick will get two front row seats to see the world famous singers Hikari and Haruko battle for top singer at the grand stadium here in Akitsu! Now, test your luck!"

Chatter starts to take uo the crowd, a cocky smile coming across Ragna's face. "I'm so winning those tickets!" Ragna says, his voice boasting with confidence. "You seem quite determined. I am not all that caught up on music, so do you mind explain who they are."

"Are you serious!? They're the two best pop singers in the world! Now I can see them for free!? Shit Kagura is gonna be so pissed when he finds out about this! Hikari is gonna wipe the floor with her!" Ragna boasts.

"I think you're wrong there my friend." Ragna turns his head and looks to see Kagura standing right next to him. "Kagura? The hell are you doing here?" Kagura smirks. "I was on a date with that girl that thanked me the other day and I overheard what that guy just said. I also heard what you just said. The hell do you mean Hikari is gonna win? Haruka is going to kick her ass!"

"What!? Are you retarded!? Haruko's got nothing on Hikari!" Ragna says.

"What!? Them's fightin' words!" Kagura says. "Bring it bitch!" the two run for the candy and start randomly taking, the whole crowd joining in. Ragna and Kagura started to gulp down all the canes they could get their hands on, Rachel just watching the craziness go down.

"Oh god I got a ginger flavor! Water, water!" one of them yells.

"Oh come on theirs a vomit flavor! What the fuck man!" a man hurls. Rachel eyes one of them and casually walks through the crowd. She picks it up and takes a bite out of it. She swallows and says. "I have found it." With that they all stop what they were doing and just stare at her. All their expression filled with disbelief and their eyes widened, ready to pop out and roll out their sockets. After a few minutes of staring they finally all said something.

"What!? How!?"

The shopkeeper rings his bell. "And that's game! Here's two tickets to see the maidens battle it out on new years day!"

Rachel receives the tickets and walks back to Ragna, everyone still stunned and just watching her. Ragna and Kagura's eyes were wide open. She felt triumphant for her good luck and easy victory. "It seems I would make quite the gambler. Wouldn't you agree Ragna?" she smirks and hands a ticket to him. "You may thank me later."

"I…owe you…big time!" without warning he wraps his arms around her tightly. She swings her around a few times and laughs, a big smile on his face. "You're the freaking best!" he looks at Kagura and says triumphantly. "Ha! Take that asshole! Now you gotta watch it on TV bitch!"

"You may have won this battle, but the war rages on! Haruko will win! Even though I might now be there, I will be cheering her on from my flat screen, ultra sound and high definition TV!" Ragna groans. "Ok now that was fucked up…" Kagura winks at him. "Told you. You might've won the battle, but the war rages on. Speaking of battle, I think the battle between you and Rachel is coming to a heated conclusion."

"What? What are you…?" He looks to see his arms wrapped tightly around her, her face bright red. He quickly let's go of her. "Ah crap my bad Rachel!" he looks back at Kagura. "You shut your fucking mouth! Actually, screw you!" he smirks. "I thought you would be screwing her not me." He groans. "Oh my god! Kagura I will knock your ass out! Just go!" Kagura laughs and waves as he walks off. He starts to calm down and looks to see Rachel's cheeks still a hot pink. He scratches his head. "H-Hey look Rachel I uh…"

"No it is alright. Let us go now." She started to walk funny, taking awkward slow step, almost like she was wobbling and ready to drop. Ragna scratches his head. "I'm so gonna get electrocuted when we get back home."

They walk around the whole place, night time coming down on them and the temperature quickly decreasing to below thirty degrees. It was about 7:30, everyone started to walk in a single direction. "I guess it's time already." She furrowed a brow. "Time for what?"

"Come on." He motions her to follow him. She doesn't ask why and just follows him, the two walking with the crowd. Rachel looks to see a few bright lights up ahead and a lot of noise and music. They walk until they end up in the back of the large crowd, but was still able to see what was going on. Their were a few women dancing in Christmas outfits in the middle, singing and carrying on.

"Ragna, what is this?" she asks.

"This is kinda like the middle show. Once the festival is half done they have a show to entertain the guests." Ragna explains. "I see. But now since we will be here for a while, I would like to ask the reason why you suddenly decided to ask me out." He scratches his head, his cheeks turning a little red. "Well I did it because…" he takes a breath and exhales. "Ok so I did because I wanted to say I'm sorry. I really am."

"Sorry? For what?" she asks.

"Your birthday… It was two months ago right?" she stays silent as he continues. "I understand what happened to you… The old man also told me you haven't celebrated your birthday since. So this wasn't also an apology, but a birthday redemption gift for all the years you missed." He reaches into his pocket and fishes out a small black case. "This is for the birthday that just passed and also for Christmas and new years." Rachel reaches her hand out, a little hesitant at first, but finally takes it. She opens it up, her eyes widened to the gift that was inside. "Impossible… This is just like…!" she looks back at him. "How did you know?"

"Like I said the old man filled me in. So this is the present I gave you. So," a warm, tender smile comes across his face. His tone of voice was gentle and caring as he says genuinely. "So happy birthday Rachel. Have a great Christmas and a happy new year."

"Ragna... I just… I don't know what to say… This is..." he places a hand on her shoulder. "You don't have to say anything Rachel. Just enjoy the gift." A smile comes across her face as they turn back to watch the performance. Dancing and laughing filled the area. All kinds of Christmas jingles played and acts performed. Rachel felt warm on the cold winter night, her heart felt like it was about to burst at the seams. She looks at the gift and smiles. "That idiot… He really is..."

After it finished the two decided to head back. Arriving on their block Rachel looks to see Ragna had a little mischievous smile on his face. "Now what are you plotting?"

"Oh nothing crazy." They make it back to his house, Rachel feeling a little uneasy about the whole thing. Ragna opens the door. "Go on in." She hesitates a little and walks in to see the place in complete darkness. Out of nowhere the light flicked back. "Surprise!" she jumped a little and looks to see Noel, Celica, Kagura and the rest of them standing in the living room. "W-What!? What is this?"

"To think you planned this doesn't fit right." Kagura chuckles a little and scratches the back of his head. "Sorry about earlier… I almost screwed this up." Makoto hits him in the arm. "You almost fucked everything up asshole." He rubs his arm. "Damn… I said I was sorry." Ragna walks in and glares at him. "I'm just glad you didn't do anything else stupid." He chuckles. "Yeah so am I. Well, happy birthday."

"I don't understand what's going on here…" Celica smiles. "Ragna told us his plan and we decided to help out. It was fun getting everything together. It was a real race against time!" Kokonoe puts a hand on her hip and sighs. "You seriously have no idea how hard it was to stop Noel from entering that kitchen…" Ragna bows and sighs in relief. "Thanks for that…"

"Hey!" Noel pouts. Tsubaki just laughs and pats her head. "We mean it like it would've been to good. We don't want to get hooked on your food then have you in the kitchen all day and night." Makoto chuckles. "Hehe… Yeah right."

"I heard that!" Noel says.

"Sorry…" Makoto sighs. She looks back at Rachel and smiles. "You should really thank him over there. The guy had all this crap planned. I didn't know his brain could even plan." A vein pops up on his forehead. "First of all, SCREW YOU! Second of all, I don't want to hear that from someone who got a ten out of hundred on a spelling test. That ten wasn't even from the spelling it's because you turned yours in early like an idiot."

"Shut it. We don't speak of that." Makoto says matter of factly.

"Oh yes, brother. You said you needed to do something today right? Just what did you do?" Jin asks. "I bought the rabbit a gift."

"Can I see it?" Saya asks. Rachel takes it out and opens the case. Saya eyes it. "Wait…" her eyes burst open. "This is expensive! Brother how much did you pay for this!?" Kagura walks over and looks at it. "Holy shit… Ragna…this is quality jewelry. Just how much did you pay for this?" He scratches his head. "That doesn't matter. I had some money saved over… So I bought her something with it."

"Just how much money was in your piggy bank?" Kokonoe asks.

"You don't need to know. She got her gift and liked it. I think that's what matters. So for now let's just get on with the party." Kagura smirks. "When they told me I heard just how important it was too you. Then you go and take her out on a date and on top of that you get her this? Damn looks like you do know a way to a woman's heart."

"I swear to god…" Ragna blushes a little. "Well she seems fine with it… So how about we just get this started."

"I'll get the cake!" Noel says cheerfully.

"I'll get the drinks!" Makoto says, Saya and Celica going with her. Kagura walks over to Ragna and drapes his arm around his shoulder. "Shit I know people that would do anything for the one they love, but damn! You've got my respect for that little stunt." He groans and pushes him off. "Shut up…"

"I…don't know what to say…" Ragna looks down at Rachel's shocked expression. He smiles. "You don't need to say anything Rachel. Just have fun for the day, I think you've earned it." They all came out with the drinks and food, chatting and laughing with each other. Celica turns to them and gasps. "Ms. Rachel!? Are you ok?" Ragna turns to her and looks to see a tear fall down her cheek. "Oh crap are you ok!?" he started to panic a little. "Shit did I do something wrong!? Damn I'm really not good at this mushy stuff…" she wipes her eyes. "No… You did nothing wrong Ragna... I'm just speechless… I can't believe this…"

"It's ok Ms. Rachel. I don't really know the specifics, but when Ragna told me he sounded so concerned and sincere. If anything you should just thank Ragna for this." He shakes his head. "What!? Wait hold on I didn't really…!"

"Don't hold yourself short there Ragna. I mean you were the one to come up with this so take so responsibility for it." Kagura smiles. "You really do deserve it man."

"I didn't know you could sound so sincere Kagura. I guess theirs more to the pervert then meets the eye." Kokonoe smirks. "Wow… Try to be a good person and I get a slap in the face. Looks who's not getting their Christmas present."

"Oh and look who's not getting his." Kokonoe says.

"Alright come on we're here to have fun not argue." Saya says, trying her best to keep them at bay and not have to situation escalated.

As they all started to talk Ragna looks down to see Rachel still a bit teary eyed. He takes his finger and gently wipes the tears away from her eyes. She looks up to see a warm gentle smile on his face. "Come on cheer up…" He moves his hand down her face and plants it softly on her cheek. "So for tonight I don't want to see you crying. Whether it's from joy or sadness. What I want to see you do is smile for me. You can smile every once in a while can't you? I think you've earned it."

"Ragna." He raises a brow. "Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"Aw look their having a moment." Ragna turns to them to see Kagura laughing. He blushes heavily and groans. "Shut up." He looks to see Saya pouting and asks. "Hey Saya are you ok?"

"Yes… I'm just fine." Celica laughs. "Come on Saya cheer up."

"I know…but even still I feel little jealous of her. Hey brother are you gonna throw a party for me too?" He smiles. "Like I'd tell you."

"Hehe. Then I'll just have to wait and see. I'll let you have him this time Rachel. Next time I will make brother fall in love with me!" he gasps. "Huh!?"

"That's one hell of a confession." Kagura says, a bit astonished by how easily she let that out. "Confession? Brother already knows that. I already kissed him and told him."

"You what!?" They all gasp.

"Let's focus on the party for now." Saya walks up to Rachel and grabs her hands, a genuine smile on her face. "Happy birthday Rachel. We worked really hard for this so we hope you like it." Rachel stares at her for a few seconds, a small smile coming across her feature. She couldn't help but start laughing. "So you say all that and then come to me and wish me a happy birthday? You have moxy, I'll give you that."

"I guess your not surprised since I already told you." She shrugs. "I suppose."

"So is their something going on that I need to know about?" Ragna asks.

"Nothing you need to know." They both say in unison.

"Now you two are in synch? Great… Hey Saya do me a favor and don't be like the rabbit. I don't need another…" Rachel raises a brow. "Oh? Now what is that suppose to mean Ragna? Hm?"

"Alright that's enough. Come on. Let's get this party started." Kokonoe says.

With that the party got underway. The house filled with laughing, conversation and a few arguments. A few games were played, some got out of hand and others got rather violent. Mostly due to Kagura being the guy he is and constantly hitting on Makoto and Kokonoe. Both of them occasionally beating him until he was blue.

Makoto opens the cake and smiles. She looks at both Noel and Rachel. "Hope you two like you're cake!"

"Yeah Noel come on. You two cut it." Ragna smirks.

"Wait… You guys!" Noel smiles.

"Happy birthday Noel!" they all say in unison.

"I thought this was for Ms. Rachel!" Ragna pats her head. "Well yeah, but it wouldn't be fair. So we decided to do a two in one. I think it was a pretty good call on our part wouldn't you agree."

"Ragna… All of you…!" she jumps onto Ragna, tears starting to fall down her eyes. Makoto and Tsubaki pat her head and draws her in for a hug. "Happy birthday Noellers…"

"Thank you…" Noel weeps.

"I see… That is quite clever Ragna. Has the new year finally blessed you with a brain?" He looks at her and frowns. "I swear to god Rachel…!"

"Ok that's enough you guys. Time for some cake!" Kagura rubs his hands together and snickers. "I can't wait…" After calming Noel down they finally cut the cake. The flavor was a rich, with vanilla cream frosting, but it also had a strange taste that they couldn't really describe. Rachel had a few pieces as Kokonoe ate it like a rabid dog. She ended up taking one off of Jin's plate when he wasn't looking and then when he turned back and saw Kokonoe eating his cake he was about to freeze her. Thankfully Tsubaki managed to calm him down a little before he turned the entire house into an ice castle.

Jin fishes into his pocket and takes out a small box. He hands it to her. "I forgot to give you your Christmas present Tsubaki. You gave me yours already and I haven't given you mine. With all the confusion with brother I was about to forget."

"Thanks Jin." She smiles and takes it out his hand. Tsubaki opens it up a gorgeous bracelet inside of it. "It's beautiful Jin…" she smiles and takes it out. Tsubaki puts it on. Makoto looks at them and smirks. "Look at the happy couple. Aw so cute."

"I'm not afraid to freeze you Makoto." He says coldly.

"Oh come on Jin! How about you two go under a mistletoe huh?" she nudges Tsubaki arm as she looks down, her face as red as her hair. "I think someone's thinking about it…" Makoto teases.

"You really are…" Jin groans.

Celica looks at Rachel to see she had a small smile on her face. "You ok Ms. Rachel?" She asks. "Yes I am. I am a little surprised still. I did not expect that moron to plan all this." Rachel says.

"Ragna's always been sweet. Ever since I've known him. He might act angry, but he really does care about others and goes to great lengths to help others. I mean look at tonight. He planned all this just to make you happy." Celica looks back at Ragna. "I really am glad... I'm so happy that I met him..."

"I suppose he does have his moments. He alleviates my boredom so I guess he is not such a moron." Celica giggles. "Ragna will be Ragna! An idiot with a big heart."

"Hey… I heard that Celica." Ragna groans. She covers her mouths. "I'm sorry Ragna, but it's true. You do have a big heart." He glares at her. "I heard that idiot part."

"Well you are an idiot Ragna." Kokonoe chugs down her drink and pours out more. "Accept it." He flips her off. "Go to hell."

"Alright, but I'm taking you with me." They all finished up the large cake, Ragna sighs in relief and licking the frosting off his lips. "Damn that was good… I could go for more." He felt the atmosphere of the room change all of a sudden, which was never a good thing. He looks to see Kokonoe's cheeks were pink as were Celica, Saya, Makoto, Tsubaki, Kagura and even Noel's. They all bad the same dazed expression. The only one he didn't see was Jin and Rachel. "Hey Jin what happened to them?"

"I don't know. Maybe they all finally crashed." Jin groans. "But I do feel a little dizzy myself."

"This started after we ate the cake right? Did you order the cake?" He shakes his head. "No. I think Makoto ordered the cake. Check it brother." He looks at the box and read the ingredients. He looks them all over and looks at the bottom of the list. "Oh shit."

"What is it?" Jin asks.

"This wasn't just a regular cake… She ordered a silver vine… Oh shit! They even added the alcohol coverage! How they hell did they even do that!? Where did she order it from!? And why would they give it to a couple of high school students!? Oh no…!" Jin and Ragna looks at them. "Their drunk…" they say in unison.

"So that is what that was." He looked to see Rachel was still normal and her expression wasn't like the rest of them. "Good your ok." She groans. "I feel a little light headed but that's about it. Now… How do we deal with this?" He shrugs. "I've got no idea…"

"H-Hey look…! I can see more then one of my brother! Haha!" Saya stumbles over to him and rests her head on his lap. "I'm so happy…" Celica pouts. "Aw…no fair Saya!" she walks over to him and tackles him, Celica laying down on him. "You're so warm." He gasps. "C-Celica!? Get off me!" she pouts. "No I won't! I won't be holding back the feelings I have for you!"

"Celica… What are you doing? Get…away from him." Kokonoe stumbles on top of him, she purrs slightly. She makes herself comfortable on him. "He's the perfect place to rest… Ragna. Don't move."

"The hell do you mean don't move!?" Ragna shouts.

"Haha… I can see stars…" Noel laughs.

"Ragna come on man… I feel like I'm about too… Ah…" Kagura collapses, Jin just looks at him. "He's one hell of a drunk. I wonder if that will turn into something more." He looks to his left to see Tsubaki staring right at him. He moves back a little as she stalks closer towards him. "H-Hey Tsubaki…"

"Jin…" she jumps on him and tackles him to the ground. "Hey Tsubaki come on! I know you're drunk but this is…!" she smiles. "Yay! Jin is here… When did you get here?"

"I was um…here the whole time." He felt like he should just try and hold a normal conversation and try to keep her at bay until she finally knocked herself out. Tsubaki chuckles, stopping every second as she hick ups. "You have nice eyes…" he forces an awkward smile. "Thanks… You have nice blue eyes." She giggles. "Thank you Jin! Hehe… You're always so nice to me. I'm always never able to…pay you back."

"Don't worry about paying me back Tsubaki. Just enjoy yourself and if you're happy then so am I." she turns her head so her chin was on his chest and her eyes were gazing right at him. "I think… Maybe I should give you a kiss." His eyes widen. "What!? No, no no no, no! You don't have to do ANYTHING Tsubaki! Just calm down a little ok?" she moves up to him. "I need too…pay you back. So I think…this is the best way."

"Hold on Tsubaki!" she sits up. "You seem hot… How about I take those clothes off of you…" she starts to take his shirt off, Jin quickly shuffling back. "What are you doing!?"

"You looked hot so I was removing your clothes." He shakes his head. "No I'm fine!" she pouts. "Fine then if you won't let me! Then I'll do it by force! Sealed weapon Izayoi!" Tsubaki summons her small dagger, Jin quickly starting to run and Tsubaki giving chase.

Ragna heard them running around the kitchen and upstairs and downstairs. But he couldn't help him, given the fact he was in a similar situation, but much, much worse. "You all…leave Ragna with me!" Celica pouts. Saya tightens her grip on him. "No! I already told you he's mine!" Kokonoe hisses her teeth. "Back the hell off… Unless you want me to turn you all into mincemeat."

"I'll show you my squirrel power!" Makoto shouts.

"Someone help me!" Saya moves up to him, her eyes glaring right into his. "Brother… Do you love me? I love you so much that it drives me crazy… Now we're like this is the perfect opportunity…" Kokonoe pushes her off. She moves down to his neck and licks it. She purrs. "Sorry, but I'm planting my territory here… Isn't that right Ragna?"

"Jin! Help me!" Ragna pleads.

"Kinda busy! Woah wait Tsubaki hold on!" Ragna heard a loud boom and Jin still running for his life. "I'm…on my own…" Ragna heard someone snap their fingers as they all fell asleep. He looks to see them all knocked out, snoring filled the room. He sighed in relief. "Thank god… What the hell was that though?"

"That was just a little sleep spell. They will wake up in a few minutes." Ragna turns to Rachel and sighs. "I owe you one. Wait, so is everyone besides you and me asleep? Even Jin?" she nods. "Yes he is currently unconscious. I wanted to speak with you and also put an end to that ridiculousness going on."

"Talk to me? About what?" He asks.

"Well Ragna… I um… I wanted to thank you for today. It meant quite a bit to me that you went through all this… So Ragna… Thank you." He smiles. "No problem. I just hope I didn't fuck anything up. Well besides the cake making everyone go crazy…" she chuckles. "I suppose that was a bit unexpected, but it was not unenjoyable. It did raise the moral in here I suppose."

"That wasn't moral raising that was life or death…" He looks around and says. "So should we leave them here or what?"

"I will not be taking them up, so yes." He shrugs and makes his way upstairs.

"Ragna!" before he could take another step he stops at the top of the stairs and looks to see Rachel following behind. "Yeah rabbit?" she walks up to him and doesn't say a word. She stops in front of him and slowly wraps her arms around him, pushing her head into his chest. "R-Rabbit?" he blushes a little, a bit confused and uncertain what to really do right now.

"Ragna. Thank you." She says genuinely and holds him tighter. "You did all this… I knew were not so bright, but to do all this…and for my sake. I do not know what to make of it."

"You know… I don't know if that was a diss or a complement…" Ragna questions.

"I am complementing you Ragna." He sighs. "Yeah I don't know about that."

"Ragna." She says softly.

"Yeah?" she snuggles on him a bit more. "Thank you. I really do want you to know that I appreciate what you did for me this evening. I am grateful for it and I am glad that I was able to celebrate it with you. So I thank you from the bottom of my heart. I mean it." He smiles and wrap his arms around her and puts a hand gently behind her head. "No problem… Anytime." The two stay in each others embrace, Rachel not wanting to let him go. She felt her face heat up a little, the feeling of his arms wrapped around her and his hand placed gently on her head made her feel giddy inside. She couldn't help, but smile.

After a few minutes the two finally let's go of each other. She tells him goodnight as she heads for her room. Ragna watches her walk inside and close the door, a smile coming cross his face. "I guess she really can be nice every now and again." He hears something odd downstairs and walks to the top of the staircase to see Kokonoe getting her coat on. "Awake already? Where the hell is she going?" He watches her quietly walk out, Ragna getting curious and decided to get his coat on and peek outside and looks to see she was walking the opposite way that she lived. "Suspicious…"

* * *

Kokonoe walks down the street of the snowy night, her breath visible as she exhales. She pulls her pink scarf up to her nose and shivers a little. She continues on and makes her way to the lower levels of the city. The place was crowded, people bumping into people, kids running around and throwing snowballs at one another, parents watching them and laughing. Kokonoe stops and looks upwards to the sky, some of the snow falling onto her face, but she didn't care, too lost in her own thoughts to really give a damn.

She sighs and continues walking onwards through the streets. She puts her hands in her pockets. "Shit… It's cold as hell tonight…" she groans. Kokonoe walks all the way to the other side of town. After waking for what felt like twenty minutes she finally comes to her destination. It was an old cemetery, snow covering the tombstones and the grass no where to be seen, buried under the layers of snow. She makes her way in and walks through the snow, her footsteps crunching in the white powder as she walked through the graveyard.

Kokonoe walks all the way to the back to see a single tombstone, the whole thing almost completely covered in snow. She dusts some of it off, even though she herself knew it was pointless. She takes a few steps back and looks over the grave. "Hey… It's been a while…" She sighs. "Sorry, but I don't got any flowers to put here." She found herself at a loss for words, unable to come up with anything to say and just stares at the tombstone. She scratches her head in frustration, a slight groan came from her lips. "Damn… I'm no good at this kinda crap."

"You're telling me…" she jumps a bit and quickly turns around to see Ragna walking up to her. "What the hell? Ragna? What are you doing here?" he walks up to her and stops right next to her. "I saw you try and sneak out. I got curious so I tailed you. So," he looks at the grave and continues. "Who is this?"

"It's that old woman I told you about. Instead of burying her in Kazumotsu they buried her where she lived. It makes things easier so I can visit her. I try to come here at least once a year, but this time I was a little late. I guess better late then never." Kokonoe sighs. "Hey Ragna I need to ask you something and be straight with me." He stays quiet, signaling her to continue. "This woman gave her life for me, but I don't feel any sort of tears coming down. Does that mean I just don't care?"

"Tears mean nothing. To be honest, crying over the death and someone and not crying isn't really a difference. Pretty much when you cry, you show the emotion you feel, whether it's sadness, despair or joy. To me though…crying just makes the pain get heavier. The weight of someone's death on your shoulders isn't an easy weight to carry. Just because you're not crying that doesn't mean you don't care." Kokonoe shrugs. "I don't know… I just feel like I should be more hurt by this. I mean it's my fault that someone lost their life. I feel remorse, but I don't feel sadness."

"You feel enough to come here yearly. I think that's good enough." Ragna and Kokonoe stare at the tombstone for a few minutes, almost as if they were waiting for something to happen. The snow started to pile back up on the tombstone as Ragna clears it off. " Hey, I'm gonna head back. You coming?" she nods and follows him out the graveyard, taking one last look before she left the grave's sight. The walk out of the graveyard and back house. As they walked Ragna mysteriously stopped. "What are you doing?"

"Well since we're already out, might as well have some fun. You didn't get to go to the Christmas festival because of me this year, so how about I make it up to ya." Kokonoe groans. "I don't know… It's probably done by now." He puts a hand on her shoulder. "It runs all night I doubt it's over. Hell if we go now, since it's this late we could probably catch the Christmas tree lighting up."

"I guess… Wait, just us?" she asks. "Uh... Yeah I mean we're the only ones here aren't we?" she nods. "Yeah I know that! C-Come on!"

"Ok…?" He starts to walk off, Kokonoe trailing behind him. 'Why the hell am I so giddy? I mean we are alone and everything…' her cheeks lit up like a fire, turning a deep crimson. She looks at Ragna and walks a little bit closer to him. She leans in closer to him, but not too close for him to really notice. Ragna looks down to see Kokonoe much closer to him them she originally was. He didn't really see a problem with it, but the strange part about it was that she was blushing.

Kokonoe, blushing? The hell has the world come too? Ragna thinks to himself. He chuckles a little, earning a glare from her. "What's so funny?"

"No it's nothing really. It's just your acting a little weird. Your face is as red as a cherry right now. You catching a fever out here? If that's it maybe we should turn back…" she shakes her head. "No I'm fine, just a bit on edge that's it."

"Huh?" she waves her hands dismissively. "N-No don't worry it's my own problem! Hahaha… Ha…" he stares at her awkwardly, giving her a suspicious glare. "R-Right…" he looks ahead and smiles. "Looks like we're here. Damn there is a shit ton of people here already. Can't even get a good view from here."

"I think I can handle that." She reaches into her pocket and takes out a small box. She throws it up to the roof of the house they were standing next too. Kokonoe grabs his shirt. "Brace yourself."

"For wh—?" before be could ask they started to fly up, the two landing right next to the box that Kokonoe threw. He started to pant, his face riddled with fear. "What…the fuck…was that…!?" she smirks. "Just a magnet I invented. I always gotta carry these things around just in case crap like this happens." Ragna groans and looks in the direction of the Christmas tree. They had a perfect sight of it from where they were.

The lights glimmering off the tree from the different kinds of decorations that hung from it. Ragna fixes himself and hangs his feet off the ledge, Kokonoe joining him and sitting down right next to him. They look at the fireworks being sent into the sky and exploding in a dazzling sparkle of lights. The fireworks explosions forming different faces and even ornaments on the large tree.

"So Kokonoe…feeling any better?" she sighs. "Yeah a bit. I feel much better then before, but still a little disappointed and bitter." He shrugs. "Well I'm sure you can handle that."

"Still, thanks for bringing me here. Definitely lighten my mood up. Thought I was gonna go all emo and depressed tonight on my way home." Kokonoe jokes. "Watch you go home and stay locked in you're room all day. Just…don't put on too much mascara." She groans. "I'm not going to do it you ass. Always riding me…"

"I should be saying that to you. Always on my ass." Ragna looks up to see them blasting the fireworks at rapid fire. Kokonoe looks up as well, looking at them all blow up almost simultaneously. They boasted the last few up as it spelled out "Merry Christmas" and "Happy New year". With that the whole crowd below started to go crazy. Jumping around, clapping, singing and dancing, conversations and laughs filled up the crowd.

Ragna gets up and stretches. "Well I guess that's it. You ready or you wanna stay?" she gets up and groans. "Na let's go. I think that's enough for one night." Kokonoe gets them down from the roof as the two start to make their way out if the Christmas festival and back to their own houses.

The night was cold, street lights turning on and illuminating their way through the quiet streets. A string breeze blew by them, the frosty chill slapping them both in the face. She felt as if the temperature dropped at least ten degrees. "Ok… S-So Ragna… Y-You got a-anything warm to drink?" Kokonoe shivers. He shakes his head. "I wish… It's not that bad out here though."

"How the hell are you not cold!?" He shrugs. "Dunno… Guess I just kinda got used to it while traveling with master Jubei." She sighs. "Of course… That makes sense…"

Ragna looks ahead to see her house coming into view. She groans in frustration. 'Already here!? Damn it I need to do something. I can't just end this here without at least…' she sighs. 'Oh man… I just can't work up the nerve…' They get closer and closer to her house, Kokonoe quickly running out of time. 'Come on Kokonoe…!'

Finally reaching their house Ragna turns to her. "Alright then Kokonoe. Guess I'll see you when I see you." He looks to see her with her head down and raises a brow. Just thinking about it, she's been awfully quiet for a while. He could barely see it, but he could see the red glow on her face. "Kokonoe?" she looks up and walks towards him. She was still quiet which worried him a bit. "Hey are you o—?" before he could finish she moves her head up and places her lips onto his.

His eyes widened, ready to pop out of his head. Her lips draped around his, smacking against his lips gently. After a short lip lock she lets him go, Ragna just staring at her, unable to talk. Kokonoe clears her throat. "Thanks for worrying about me... I…appreciate it.

"Sure… No problem." She shoots him a glare. "Don't you dare tell anyone about this! This is a secret between you and me you got that!?" He backs up a little and nods. "Y-Yeah of course!"

"Ok…" Kokonoe walks passed him and heads inside. She closes the door and exhales, feeling her heart rate skyrocket. "Holy shit… I really suck at shit like this…"

"Suck at what?" she jumps and looks to see Nine walking towards her. "N-Nothing!"

"You can't tell me nothing when your face is all red like that. Do you have a fever?" she decided to go along with it and nods. "Yeah I do! So I'm gonna go get so sleep!" she starts to walk passed her, but was stopped as Nine grabs her by the scarf. "Oh no you don't."

"Damn…" she groans.

"Now tell me what's wrong." Nine says more sternly.

"I told you… I have a fever." Nine just looks at her, Kokonoe turns around to see her glare going right through her. She gulps as sweat started to fall down her face. After a few minutes of her deadly gaze she sighs and releases her. "I guess it's personal so I won't pry anymore. If you're not telling me it has to be something embarrassing. Knowing you though…"

"No mother it's not that. I uh…need to ask you something though. Can we talk?" Nine just stares at her, a bit confused on how she was acting. First she wants to run upstairs and shut herself in her room and now she wants to sit down and chat? Honestly she was starting to get a little concerned. "Ok Kokonoe… So what is it?"

"Can we go in the kitchen?" Kokonoe asks. Nine says yes as the two walk into the kitchen. Kokonoe sits down at the table as Nine goes to the kettle and pours the steaming water into her cup. She stirs it around a few times and adds cups upon cups of sugar. Kokonoe asks for a cup of coffee as well as Nine pours in just as much sugar into hers that she did in her own.

Nine sets the two cups on the table. Kokonoe reaches for her own and chugs the whole thing down, Nine just watching her go. She sets the now empty cup back down and removes her coat and scarf, throwing them onto the back of the chair. Nine sits down and sips her coffee. "Alright talk to me. What is it?" she started to drink as Kokonoe began. "Well it's about…love." The moment she said that Nine's eyes shot open as she did a spit take. She pounded her chest and started to cough.

Getting herself under control she says in a shocked tone. "What!?"

"I want to know how to…have someone fall for me." Kokonoe explains.

"Ok… Wow just… Give me a minute… Sorry it's just that you've never really cared about love and even said you had no interest in getting married. I guess when you get older you change your views…" she nods. "Yeah I guess… I just don't know how to tackle the topic without falling apart."

"Wait… Is their someone you have a crush on now?" Nine asks.

"If I said yes…what would you say?" Kokonoe asks, her tone of voice much lighter then usual. "I'd ask for their home address so I could burn them to ashes!" Nine slams her cup onto the table. "Taking my daughters away from ME!? Hell no! Then you go off and the next thing I know your having kids with him!"

"Kids…"

"He would have you all night and then when you least expect it… BAM! You've got kids! Then you run away from home and go off and elope! Then—" she kept on rambling, Kokonoe couldn't hear a word she was saying and was off in her own little world. Just imaging it caused her face to turn crimson red. 'Me and him… Kids of our own…? That sounds…' she shakes her head. 'No what am I saying! But when he held me... He felt…so warm. If he was with me… I could have him… ' her brain started to leave her thoughts and head back to Nine. Kokonoe starting to hear her rambling again.

"All day and night! Eighteen kids and then I never get to see you all again! When I find the bastard I'm gonna carve him up and—!"

"Mother! Calm down a little…" she started to huff and puff a little. Calming down a little she asks in a more calming voice. "Ok then… So who is it?"

"It's uh… Um…" Kokonoe looked down and started to fiddle with her fingers. "Well he's… The person is… Someone you know…" she raises a brow. "Someone I know? Wait it isn't Kagura is it?" Kokonoe's eyes shoot open as she brings her hand down hard on the table. "Hell no! Me and that pervert!? I'd rather die then even think about that!?"

"Then who is it?" Nine asks.

"It might cause a problem between Celica and me if it gets out of control…" Kokonoe says. Nine started to tap her fingers on the table. "Hints huh? Ok so someone I know…and it could cause you and Celica…to fight?" she says in awe. "Wait a minute hold up. I don't think I've ever seen you two fight. About anything. How the hell… Ok who the hell is it? Now I'm curious." She sips her coffee and started to chug it down, finishing it. With a sigh she sets it down on the table. "Ok Kokonoe tell me. Just who is he?"

"It's…Ragna." Kokonoe says.

"Ragna… Wait…Ragna!?" her eyes widened. "You…ok what!? Oh man…" she started to rub her temples. "How the hell am I gonna deal with this…?" she started to calm down and assess the situation. "Ok so…you have a crush on him… Celica has a crush on him… Worst of all I can't give one person advice and leave the other hanging… Since Jubei isn't here I'm gonna have too… Wait actually it's a good thing he's not here to hear this."

"So mother…what should I do?" Nine folds her arms. "Let's see here… Knowing Ragna of all people… The only real advice I can give you for now is be yourself. I don't know just how much you like him and I don't want to push you."

"Well I kissed him before I got in here." Nine stares blankly at her. "You what?"

"Well he walked me here and I…didn't want to waste the moment…so I just…went for it." Nine nods in understanding. "So that's why your face was so red when you got in here… For now just try and act normal. Overreacting to this is gonna take up your time and make you go crazy. So for now, try and go at this with a leveled head."

"Alright. I'm gonna go to bed." Nine gives her a smile as she walks out. Once she left she let out a long sigh. "Things just got really complicated… I'm in for one hell of a future with this…" she leans back on the chair and looks at a picture frame on the shelf. She glares at it and pulls the chair back. She walks over to the small picture frame and picks it up. "This feels like so long ago…" The picture had three girls in it. One of them was Nine when she was smaller, the others were her sisters when they were smaller.

"Celia… Akahana… Just what is going through you're heads right now?"

* * *

Celia sits at her computer. Her hands moving at godspeeds on the keys. Lambda was floating inside of a tube in front of her. Her status came up on the screen as Celia carefully checked it over, reading every single one and paying carefully detail to one status in particular. "The Idea Engine synchronization seems to be working just fine. I've already had a few test runs and it seems to be working without any hitches."

She clicks a button as the water in the tube started to drain out. With the water finally drained, the door of the tube opens as a naked Lambda walks out. Celia tells her to put on her clothes as she does just that. Something was bothering her however. The way Lambda was acting was a little odd.

She's been like this ever since she got back. Celia knew she erased the data of that mission because she encountered a certain someone, but it seems to be still troubling her. Celia questions if maybe the memory of him is imbedded so deep in her psyche it maybe almost impossible to erase him for good.

Lambda finishes dressing herself and begins to make her way out the door. She was stopped however and looked to see Celia holding her arm. "Yes master Celia? What is it?"

"I'd like to ask you that Lambda. You've been acting a little strange lately. Are you ok?" Lambda looks down, her expression turning to a mixture of not only sadness, but confusion. "I don't know… Everytime I hear this name… I feel so happy and yet sad at the same time."

"Who's name?" Celia asks, even though she knew who. "Someone named Ragna… I think he's someone very dear to me, but he's somewhere far away. I…think I miss him. And I want to be by his side."

Celia couldn't help but feel a little bad for her. Ok maybe not a little, more like felt really bad for her. She felt the guilt she had in her heart about to burst it at the seams. "Lambda…" Celia takes her shoulders and brings her in for a warm hug. "Professor Celia? What's wrong?"

"I know me saying sorry won't fix this… When this is over you can have you're revenge on me. You can even kill me if you want. But all I'm asking…is that you put up with me for just a little longer Lambda." She didn't understand why she seemed so hurt. Lambda just stays there, wrapped in her warm embrace. "Master Celia… Can you please tell me why you seem so sad all the time?"

"Sad huh… Yeah I guess I don't mind sharing a bit of my past with you." Celia starts. "I have a family… At least…I used to have one. I was the youngest out of three girls. Their names were Konoe and Akahana. Our mother died early so it was just us and our father. However growing up…we found something out about him."

"What was it?" Lambda asks.

"The bastard didn't care about us at all… He just wanted to use us for his research and his research ended up killing him. With that we were all alone." She continues, Lambda paying close attention to her words. "We tried our best, but we were just kids, barely even out of elementary school. It wasn't all bad though. We had each other and learning to live by ourselves taught us to really treasure one another. It was nice…"

"What happened to them?" Lambda asks.

"My sister, Konoe, got tangled up into a big mess later in her life, a mess that I shouldn't have gotten involved in. It caused her to be more attentive to that then to me. You could say I got a little jealous so I wanted to help, but all I did was make it worse. As for Akahana, she just left one day. She had a strange look in her eyes that just didn't seem like her." Celia says.

"Did you ever find them again or talk to them?" she asks her.

"I did…at least to Konoe. Akahana I haven't talked to in years, but I know what she's up too. As for Konoe, she has a family right now with someone named Jubei. They worked together and eventually fell in love. I used to visit them every so often and talk with Nine. But I was a different person then… Hell…I'm the same now. Guess I took after my father." Celia chuckles.

"A different person?" Celia started to rub the back of her head and continued. "Yeah I guess… I cared about nothing but my research. I even studied my own nieces for research material. Then one day…I crossed the line from crazy…to plain inhumane."

"What did you do?" Lambda asks. Celia was a little hesitant to answer her, but did so anyway. "A boy, brought by Jubei, came to their home one day. That day I was spending sometime there. I noticed something strange about him and wanted to see what it was. So to do that…I kidnapped him. I performed various tests on him… God knows how many times he screamed. But I didn't care. All I cared for was results."

"Is he still alive?" she nods. "He is… It didn't take long for Jubei and Konoe to find us. After that mistake…on that day… I lost the one person… That I could call family. Now I'm all alone…all because of my own selfishness. I deserve it… The amount of blood I have on my hands… How the hell can I call myself human."

"Scanning… Scanning… Scan complete. Name is, Celia A. Mercury. Race is, human." Lambda continues. "I think you are human. My scanners are indicating that. Unless my scanners are malfunctioning then you are indeed human."

"Then you're scanners are definitely in need of some fixing." Celia chuckles.

"Master Celica… Do you want to make up with them? To see you're family and the people you care about?" Lambda asks. "I do… That's why I'm doing this. That's also why I know you're going to hate me when everything comes to light. So for now, please just put up with me for a little longer."

"Master Celia… You're doing this for you're family?" she nods. "I want to think that's why…"

"Do you know… I had a dream last night. I saw two girls that looked like me…and one boy that was with us. It was a little hazzy, but he was always so nice to us. That boy…I think that was Ragna. I want to see him again… I want to see them all again. Ragna…and my family… I want to see them. I dream of that day…" Lambda continues. "Professor Celia. What do you dream about?"

"Dream huh… Lambda. You know theirs something out there called the Azure. It can create the world you desire, if it thinks you're worthy of it. If I could get it…my wish…no…my "dream"…" she continues, tightening her grip on Lambda. "Is to set things right and talk to them… All I want is my family back… Is that…so hard?" she started to shake, Lambda feels something drop onto her cheeks and looks up to see tears falling down her eyes. "All I want… The only thing I've wanted is to be with my family… Instead what do I do? I put them in danger…! What kind of sister am I damn it!"

She started to fall down to her knees, Lambda falling with her and holding her. Her voice was trembling as she wept softly. "What…kind of sister…am I?" Lambda started to rub her hand on her back. She didn't know why, but she understood what she was going through. "I just want my family back… I want…to be able to talk to them… To smile with them! To laugh with them! Why!? Why couldn't it of just stayed like that!? Why did I have to drive them away damn it! Why!?"

"Professor Celia… I will complete my tasks… To the best of my ability." She got no answer and just louder weeps. Celia's head moved down to Lambda's chest. She could feel her top starting to get wet, her tears running down her face and flowing faster as she cried. Lambda rubbing the back of her head to comfort her, gently stroking her hair.

"I swear I will."

* * *

Hakumen walks through the city. Some people were eyeing him, but he just ignored them all. He turns a corner and stops in his track. "A great number of souls have just vanished. Yuuki Terumi… What are you plotting." He places a hand on the hilt of his blade. "Come out."

"Oh my. Aren't you violent." Hakumen turns around to see a man dressed in a pink komono walking over to him. "Observer… What are you doing here?"

"A major event is about to be played here. This event will tip the scales into the victors scales by a considerable rate. I'm just here to observe and nothing more." Hakumen takes his hand off his blade. "I must ask you something… Why did you answer my call?"

"I know just how important this is. The world's balance has been shifted by a considerable amount. If it is shifted any further, the world will start to fall apart." Amane says, his tone turning from his normally energetic and playful way of taking to a more stern and serious tone. "If they fail… Terumi is one step closer to the gate."

"I am aware of the stakes." Hakumen says.

"You are huh? Well what do you plan to do?" He turns around. "What I must and nothing more." He starts to walk away, leaving Amane alone with a small smile on his face. "The six heroes… They really are an odd bunch aren't they Izanami." Amane looks up to see her floating above him. She descends down to him. "I suppose so. However, you do feel that don't you?"

"I do." Amane looks at the NOL building. "It's the reason I'm here."

"If they succeed, it will be their victory." Izanami says.

"I'm aware of that. If the sword really is forged, then the master unit is as good as dead." Amane says. He stops for a bit as a small smirk comes across his face. "But I don't think we have much to worry about…"

"You seem to be putting a lot of faith into them." Izanami says.

"Those two are needed for this world to even have a fighting chance. Especially him." She folds her arms. "You speak of Ragna the Bloodedge. What if he brings calamity? What then observer?"

"Then I guess that's the way the world wants to go. But there are infinite possibilities in this world and I believe that they will choose the right one and pave the way for a brand new future. Not just Ragna the Bloodedge and Jin Kisaragi. All of them have just as good a chance as anyone to build a new future." Amane smiles. "Remember… The "stories" ending isn't set in stone. Not yet."

"To rely on possibility… You truly are an odd observer. I shall see what you plan to do as an observer… Uzume…" With that she disappears, Amane just chuckles to himself. "Uzume huh? I thought I abandoned that name… Oh well." He opens his umbrella and puts it over his head, leaning the sick on his shoulder and looking up at the sky. "I look forward to this fabulous dance. Do not disappoint. Ragna the Bloodedge."

* * *

Terumi looks down from the city from the altar and sighs. "Man I hate this time of year… Another year and this world is still here… It sucks ass…" A wide smile them at stretched from each ear was planted on his face. "Soon… Very soon… This world is going to taste true despair." He started to chuckle, which turned to snickers and then uncontrollable laughter. "This boring shitty world is going to come an end! This "story" is going to come to an end! With the stories end, a story will be written within it's blank pages! A tale of despair, fear and war!" he laughs.

"Destruction! War! Bloodshed! Hatred! Chaos will consume this world! Her divine blade will burn this shitty world to the fucking ground! Oh man this is gonna be amazing!" he opens his eyes, his venomous glare looking down onto the city. "It's time I bring this disgusting little "dream" to an end." he starts to laugh again, his breathing becoming more erratic as he took short breaks to catch his breaths in between laughs.

"Merry Christmas! And have a happy fucking new year! Hahaha… Hahahaha!"

 **That's it for this chapter. Not much story progression, but the next chapter will be continuing the story. Like always review and tell me what's up and as Terumi nicely put it, I wish you all a great new year and a Merry Christmas! Here's the preview for the next chapter:**

 **Nine: Akahana… What are you doing here?**

 **Jin: That strange sensation… It feels as like…the world is…shifting.**

 **Ragna: Jin… You did it…?**

 **Makoto: No way…!**

 **Rachel: If they are able to forge the blade…!**

 **Kagura: I can't believe it… Jin you really…**

 **Jin: I'm the one… Who killed him.**

 **Terumi: How about I show you… What true despair is…**

 **Noel: I don't want this! I don't want this world!**

 **Saya: This won't be the end! Noel I'm coming for you!**

 **Next Chapter 17: Sword of doom**


	17. Chapter 17: Sword of doom

**Ragna: Alright time to review.**

 **Kagura: Ragna decided to throw Rachel a little party. What a sweetheart.**

 **Ragna: Shut up.**

 **Makoto: Noel's birthday was celebrated as well. She was tearing up. So adorable.**

 **Celica: So was Ms. Rachel. It was so nice to see her smile like that.**

 **Rachel: I was caught off guard. Do not make that memory linger child.**

 **Kagura: You two also had a little moment… Such an adorable couple.**

 **Ragna: Shut. Up.**

 **Kokonoe: Kids huh?**

 **Noel: Are you ok Kokonoe?**

 **Terumi: Oh she's fine! She's just excited that she got to kiss little old Rags and had a talk with her mom about her and Raggy having kids! Hahaha!**

 **Saya: You what!?**

 **Nu: No fair!**

 **Terumi: Ah new years…**

 **Relius: Speaking off… Terumi. Where did you go? You asked Akahana something and you never came back until this morning.**

 **Terumi: I took a trip to Kagutsuchi.**

 **Kokonoe: That's what you did for new years? Why would you go to that rat infested city? Even though that place is perfect for you.**

 **Celica: You know I've always wondered why, even though that place is filled with crime, it's one of the largest cities.**

 **Terumi: Well prostitutions legal there so…**

 **Ragna: Oh!**

 **Jin: That's why.**

 **Kokonoe: Oh ok.**

 **Celia: So that's why huh...**

 **Hakumen: So it's the prostitutes…**

 **Rachel: Is this truly something for us to discuss?**

 **Ragna: Well kind of. No wonder that place is so fucking dirty… No cares enough.**

 **Noel: Still…**

 **Kagura: Welp, I know where I'm going for vacation.**

 **Tsubaki: Kagura!**

 **Kagura: What?**

 **Ragna: Too soon…**

 **Terumi: Well I killed the hookers and got my money back.**

 **Nine: You what!?**

 **Terumi: Man once my ouroboros found their chests… It was already to late.**

 **Kagura: Ha! Looks there's two types of fisting in that city.**

 **Valkenhayn: Lord Kagura…**

 **Kagura: Yeah?**

 **Jin: Too soon…**

 **Ragna: Well whatever…**

 **Saya: Right… Oh that's right I almost forgot! What do you mean you kissed Kokonoe huh!?**

 **Celica: You kissed her!? Then it's my turn!**

 **Nu: No it's not it's Nu's turn!**

 **Makoto: And who agreed to that!?**

 **Nu: I don't need your permission!**

 **Kokonoe: Listen if I want to kiss him that's up to me so fuck off!**

 **Izanami: I see… Is this what is called a "harem"? I can recall a book I read when the main character had intercourse with all of them and then h—**

 **Ragna: Stop! Just…what do you read?**

 **Celia: She has a taste for mature books.**

 **Ragna: Uh-huh...**

 **Valkenhayn: What are you talking about boy? What is so bad? I have browsed through quite a few and found myself laughing and enjoying myself.**

 **Hakumen: Even I have glossed through at least one or two.**

 **Ragna: Seriously!?**

 **Tsubaki: I think Noel was reading something similar the other day.**

 **Noel: No I was not!**

 **Relius: What is so bad about reading mature books? They provide great entertainment.**

 **Jin: For you that doesn't seem all too weird.**

 **Hakumen: Agreed.**

 **Valkenhayn: They are not all that bad. Ah. Just the other day madam Rachel w—**

 **Rachel: Valkenhayn. If you dare finish that sentence I will treat you like a REAL dog and chain you to an out house.**

 **Terumi: Come on don't be all embarrassed that you read a naughty book little Ms. Princess. I'm sure your boyfriend over there will like it if you're a little naughty.**

 **Rachel: What are you talking about you serpent!? I do not see that idiot like that! And why should I care what he thinks?**

 **Terumi: I didn't say names.**

 **Rachel: I—!**

 **Jubei: Oh? Not bad Ragna… Not bad…**

 **Nu: You stay away from Ragna! He's mine!**

 **Saya: What are you talking about!**

 **Celica: He's mine!**

 **Makoto: And who said that!?**

 **Kokonoe: Alright that's it! I will kick all your asses for the new years! I don't give a FUCK!**

 **Tsubaki: This is getting out of hand…**

 **Jin: Yeah…**

 **Kagura: So out of curiosity, when are you two gonna kiss?**

 **Tsubaki: What!?**

 **Jin: It seems like you are just begging to be frozen solid.**

 **Kagura: Oh come on Jinny. What's so bad about kissing Tsubaki? If you won't then I will.**

 **Jin: Like hell I'll let you!**

 **Kagura: Oh?**

 **Jin: I mean…! Shit… I can't believe I walked into that…**

 **Kagura: Alright there's the green light! Now go for it Tsubaki!**

 **Tsubaki: We never said yes!**

 **Amane: Alright dearies that's enough. Let's start now.**

 **Valkenhayn: Very well. Let us begin the chapter.**

 **Chapter 17: Sword of doom**

Nine leans back on her chair, a hot cup of coffee sitting in front of her. As Nine sat there she couldn't help, but feel the sudden change in atmosphere and it wasn't a good sign, given that fact of the people who arrived in Akitsu recently. This doesn't help counting that not only has Terumi begun to spring something into action, but an observer has appeared to, as Rachel says, observe the "event" about to take place. With all this she feels on edge, but nothings really happened yet.

"Just what the hell is going on… What is this weird feeling I'm having…" Nine reaches her hand out for her coffee and takes it by the handle. She rests the cup up to her lips and tilts it, causing the warm liquid inside to flow into her mouth. Chugging the whole thing down in one go she rests it back on the table and gets up. "I can't wait like this forever. It might be a little risky…but I need to check this out for myself. Whatever the hell is on top of the NOL building worries me." In an instant her surrounding change from her kitchen to fight outside the NOL branches gate.

"What!? Why the hell am I here? Did I just get deflected?"

"Yeah you did. I thought you would be a bit more cautious. You were always so aggressive. Guess you haven't changed much have you sis?" A familiar voice chuckled.

Nine turns around and glares at a mature woman standing in front of her. She knew this woman well. And she also knew just how dangerous she was. "Akahana… What are you doing here?" Nine asked.

"I think I should be asking you that, Konoe. It really has been a while since I've seen you. Looks like you've been drinking your milk. Just look at that rack!" Akahana smiles playfully and moves her hips a few times. "But you're still lacking in the hips department."

"Talking to you is as difficult as I remember…" Nine groaned. She quickly switched back to her predicament and asked. "Did you do that?"

"No. Well I guess not at this moment, but technically yes. I'm sure you've noticed this field, haven't you? Can't believe you actually came here. Alone at that."

"What are you all planning? Just what the hell is that at the top?"

"That's something you don't really need to know sis. Sorry, but can you leave? You're kinda gonna get in the way." Akahana asks her in a polite manner.

"You really think I'm going too?" Nine asked with a furrowed brow.

"Guess not… Ok then…" Akahana started to tap her chin with her finger and hummed in thought. "What if I said..." She snaps her fingers as her face lite up with an idea. "I got it!" She entangles her fingers together as her eyes change to a pleading gaze. "Pretty please leave! Do it for your big sister!" She looked to see Nine wasn't budging and giving her a blank stare. "Oh come on nothing? I used that to get you to do pretty much anything I asked." Nine doesn't say anything as she opens her hand as a ball of fire appears in her palm. "What a shame. I wanted this to last a little longer you know…"

"!" Nine felt something under her and quickly jumps back. Just as she did, a small mountain of rocks erected from the ground. "Damn…!" Nine clicked her teeth.

"You could never beat me when we sparred before when we were smaller. What makes you think you can now. My little sister… Always so cute." Nine

"Tch!" Nine sends a blast of wind that smashes the rock and heads straight for her sister. Akahana doesn't move and just snaps her fingers as a tornado appears around her and protects her from Nine's attack. The tornado slowly dissipates as Akahana puts her hand on her hip and leans onto her leg.

"I didn't think you would actually attack me. That was actually intended to hurt me too. You've gotten much stronger then the last time I saw you. Guess I can see why you're so confident."

"You're not gonna tell me are you? Guess I'm gonna have to do this by force." Nine threatened, but it seemed as if her threat fell upon deaf ears as Akahana started to chuckle. "What's so funny?" A cocky and mischievous smirk came across Akahana's features as she said with a slight chuckle. "Nothing really…"

"!?" Nine felt something strange as the space they were in was eclipsed in darkness. "The hell is…an eclipse field!? Shit! And at this magnitude!? Who the hell is generating it!?"

"Relius Clover really is a genius you know, gotta give him that. Now this fight can't be observed by Tagamagahara or the Master unit. It's like it never happened. Works for me since Tagamagahara would only get in the way." A powerful aura surrounded her, the air tensing up from just her presence. Nine readied herself for the coming battle, exuding her own aura that matched her sisters.

"Sorry, but I'm in a hurry. I can't shake this feeling."

"I think it's time I give you a good old fashioned beating. I think someone needs a timeout for a little while. Wouldn't want you interfering with him."

"Him? Wait," Nine clenched her teeth. "You mean Terumi don't you!?"

"Well I said enough. Now come on, Konoe. Let's do this."

"Bring it on."

* * *

"So, Tsubaki, is this ok?"

"Yeah, that's ok. So once you do that, crack it open ever so slightly on the edge of the bowl. Once you do that you need t—Makoto! Are you even paying attention!?"

"Y-Yeah! Pour the flour right?" Makoto asked with a shaken voice.

"No, Makoto…" Tsubaki rests two fingers on her temple and shakes her head with a loud sigh. "I can't believe this... You asked me to help you cook and you just ignore everything I say." Makoto, Noel and Tsubaki were all cooking at Tsubaki's house. Noel originally wanted to hang out with them and Makoto asked Tsubaki to help her cook. Not knowing how to really spend their time they all just decided to cook. They were trying to bake a simple cake, Tsubaki carefully instructing them through. "Now, Makoto… Easy. Not too much force."

"I got it, I got it." Makoto said confidently. "I'm a quick study."

"…Yeah… Sure." Tsubaki said with her gaze taken off of the beastkin. Makoto saw her friends gaze and groaned.

"Ha ha ha… Real funny… I'm trying ok. Jeez…"

"Speaking of which, why did you want to learn how to cook Makoto?" Tsubaki asked.

"U-Um," Makoto's face turns beet red as she stutters. "W-Well I just… I just felt like cooking and I…wanted you to teach me… It's very important ok!" Makoto lied. There was another reason entirely, but there was no way she was going to tell them the real reason.

"Makoto, are you ok?" Noel asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just want to get this right so I can have, Ragna taste it."

"Ragna? What brought him up? You're saying you're doing this for him?" Tsubaki asked.

Makoto quickly covers her mouth and curses herself out. 'Shit… Ok, Makoto…think!' "W-Well he asked me for a favor and I said, yes! But I didn't really know how to cook so I asked you! That's all there is to it! Nothing more, ok!"

"Ok…" Tsubaki nodded awkwardly. She was a bit curious as to why she was so flustered and why was she acting so funny when she mentioned Ragna's name, but decided not to go into it and save herself the headache. They went to back to their cooking session, but stops as they felt something strange. It was like someone was watching them, or approaching them. They didn't hear footsteps or saw anyone, but they knew someone was coming. And they were close. Very close.

"That chill I just got…" Tsubaki looked around the room, as did Noel and Makoto.

"Hey…" Noel nodded. "It's like…"

"Someone's coming… No," A sweat dropped down Makoto's face as she finished. "They're already here…"

"Hey! I haven't seen you guys in forever!? You missed me?" They heard a familiar voice say. At that moment all they saw was black, as the three girls looked around and only saw each other. However everything else was pitch black, the space filled with darkness.

"Where are we!? And who the hell was that!?" Makoto gasped.

The three girls started to hear slight chuckles and it sent a sharp chill down their spines. "Who? You know who don't you?" They heard the voice once more, but this time it wasn't in their heads. They turned around and looked to see it was a man in a suit with their eyes closed and a smile on their face, and it was anything, but welcoming. Sadly they knew this man, they've fought him before.

"Terumi!" Makoto called his name in rage.

"Hey there doll, beastkin and Yayoi," Terumi waved. "Been a while hasn't it? You miss me?" Without any further delay, they all pulled out their weapons and got into a fighting stance.

"What are you doing here Terumi!?" Noel asked.

"What am I doing here? I'm here for you. Noel Vermillion."

"Like hell!" Makoto puts a hand out in front of her. "I won't let you lay a hand on her! Noel isn't interested! Now get the hell out of here!"

"I didn't ask you. So do me a favor…" He disappeared with a whoosh, as the three turned their heads frantically looming for him. "And shut the fuck up." A murderous voice spoke.

"Wh—!?" The moment Makoto turned to the voice, she was met with a powerful kick to the face that sent her a few feet away from them. She skidded on the floor a few more inches before coming to a stop.

"Makoto!" Noel gasped.

"Bastard!" Tsubaki growled at him.

"Oh, you're too kind." Terumi bowed. Noel and Tsubaki jump back, Noel shooting a volley of bullets towards him. Terumi jumps back playful, easily avoiding her shots. He turns his head and looks to see Tsubaki running towards him. Tsubaki swings her dagger downwards as Terumi pulls out a knife faster then the eye could see to block it. "Hey there you trash. Lovely day isn't it?"

"You'll pay for that!"

As Tsubaki and Terumi fought, Noel ran over to Makoto and helped her up. "Are you ok!?" The beastkin groaned a little and opens her eyes, her vision still a little blurry. She blinks a few times and turns her head to Noel.

"Hey Noellers…" Noel balances her and makes sure she could stand before letting her go. Makoto wipes the blood from her mouth with her finger and shot a murderous glare to her attacker. "Time for some pay back."

"Come on, Tsubaki! Show me a little more effort!" Terumi swings his knife sideways and parries her attack. He was about to kick her, but quickly turns his body around and blocks a punch from Makoto using his two knives. "That was close. You almost got me there, but you know… A for effort." Makoto raises a foot for a kick, but Terumi jumps back to avoid it. A snake chain appears and heads towards Makoto, but was shot away by a few shots from, Noel. Tsubaki quickly charged at Terumi and launched a bevy of kicks and quick sword swings that swung in every direction. Terumi stops her last swing with his knives and smirks. "Maybe…I'll take you with me…"

"Ter…umi…!" Tsubaki tried to push him back, but it proved ineffective. Suddenly, blood gushed out from her mouth as a powerful kick met her stomach. Her eyes shot open as she loses all the air she had and falls down into unconsciousness.

"Tsubaki! Tch…" Makoto charges her fist and runs up to him, ready to knock the smile he had right off his face. She goes for a right jab and then a left leg sweep, but her attacks were easily dodged. Terumi spun his body and delivered a high kick to her face. She started to skid on the floor and comes to a complete stop right next to Noel. This time Noel charges at Terumi to finish what her friends started.

He just smirks and raises his hand up as a snake chain appears and heads towards her. Instead of shooting at it she just moves out of the way and started to shoot at Terumi. He spins his knife and deflects the bullet fire. "Come on you damn doll. Just come peacefully and nobody gets hurt. Oh who am I kidding, I'm probably still gonna kill them." Terumi laughed.

"No you won't!" Noel pull the trigger several times as Bullet went zooming through the air. Terumi deflects some with his knives and dodges the rest. Terumi ran up to her and met her in close combat as they exchanged blows. Noel served around his knives and kicks, countering with a few shots and kicks of her own. Noel swung a gun down as it slammed onto one of his knives, the two at a stalemate. She raised her other gun and pulled the trigger, but her aim was forced off its trajectory as Terumi kicked her gun to the side.

A snake chain appeared from behind Terumi as Noel jumped back and fired a bevy of bullets. Another snake chain appears from behind him as he uses them to block the onslaught of bullets. "Come on doll! I know you can do better then that! Give me more!"

"You asked for it you little bitch!" Terumi gasped and turned his head to the voice. He looks to see Makoto behind him, fist clenched and glowing. With a yell she rams her fist into his cheek and sent him a good distance away from them. He spun a few times in the air before bouncing a few more times on the ground and skidding on the floor a few inches before coming to a complete stop.

"Makoto!" Noel runs over to Makoto and jumps in her with a smile on her face. "You did it!"

"Yes!" Makoto cheered victoriously. They turn their attention to Tsubaki and quickly rush over to her. They both help her up, her arms thrown over their shoulders. "Come on Tsubaki…!" Makoto said softly. A smile comes across their faces as they hear her starting to groan. The redheads eyes flickered her eyes a little as they open up, which brought relief to the two smiling girls.

"Wha…?" Tsubaki looks at the smiling duo in confusion. "Noel… Makoto… What just…?" She looks ahead of her to see Terumi on the floor and asks, her voice still a little groggy. "You beat him?"

"Yeah. For now we should contact, Ms. Rachel." Noel suggested.

"Oh, you won't be doing any of that." They felt a chill run down their spines and look to see Terumi starting to slowly get back up. He turns around to them, his eyes glaring at them with murderous intent. The three back up a little, even though they knew they had nowhere to back up too. "You fucking bitches… You. Take me down? Don't get cocky you little whores."

"Are you kidding me…" Makoto gasped. A green aura appears around him as he starts to walk over to them. "What the hell is that…? Armor?"

"This isn't good." Tsubaki puts her hand out in front of Noel as does Makoto.

"Noellers stay back!"

"How about I show you… What true despair is…"

* * *

"What the…" Jin sits up on his bed and looks out the window. "That strange sensation… It feels as like…the world is…shifting." He stands up and walks towards the window, as a strange thought came to mind. The Power of Order. A force that bends the worlds order for balance. He recalls to what Rachel told him about the Power of Order, even though it was still pretty vague, he got the meaning of it. It might not have been as deep as she meant it, but he got the generally understand of what it was and what he needed to do. "If the world is tipped in one direction… The Power of Order is supposed to balance it… I guess this is what she meant. If that really is the case then I've gotta move. I don't know why I know this, but I can't wait on everybody else."

Jin started to get himself ready to head out, but stops as he felt something looming over him. A heavy pressure unlike anything he's ever felt. It was like he was being called to the source and that source was at the top of the branch. He just felt he needed to head to whatever it was and put it out of commission. He bolts downstairs and smashes through the door as he looks to see Ragna outside.

"Huh? Jin?" Ragna raised a brow as looked to see Jin panting heavily. Sword in hand and a very worried expression on his face he asked. "Everything ok?" Without uttering a single word he dashes off, making a break for the NOL branch, but was soon sidetracked by another strange power. "What is this?" He began to run in the direction this strange chill was leading him, until he realized exactly where he was going, or in this case, who. "Tsubaki!"

With worry filling the blond, he bolts down the street and runs towards Tsubaki's house. The closer he got, the tenser the air would get and the stronger this strange power would get. As he approached her house, he saw someone he wouldn't think to see walk out of her house. "Terumi!" Jin gasped as he looked to see not only Tsubaki on his shoulders, but also Noel.

"Hey there, Jin Kisaragi. Fancy meeting you here. Sorry, but, Tsubaki Yayoi isn't really available right now. Can you come back later on?"

"The hell I will!" Jin drew his sword, ready to cut the man before him in half. "Release them now!"

"T-Tsu…baki… No-Noel… No…" Jin heard groaning and looked to see Makoto dragging herself out of the house. "What the… Makoto!" Jin gasped and makes his way over to her. He kneels down to her and was at a loss for words with the amount of brushes and scrapes that covered her from head to toe. "Makoto! Are you ok!?"

"Noel… Tsubaki…" The beastkins coughed up dry blood from her throat.

"Shit!" Jin cursed and turned back to Terumi. "You bastard! What the hell are you up too!? What have you done!?"

"What am I up too? Well nothing really. What I want to know is, how you knew I was here? Guess that, Power of Order is up and running… That's gonna be a serious pain in my ass. Akahana." Terumi called out someone name as a mature woman appeared next to him, covered in injuries from head to toe. "Damn you look like shit… Anyway take these two ladies back to the branch."

"So…the Izayoi and the eye…" The woman muttered. "Alright, don't take too long." The mage said as she vanished along with, Noel and Tsubaki.

"Tsubaki! Noel! You son of a bitch!" Jin charged at him and swung his blade downwards, ready to slice the green haired man in half. Terumi effortlessly blocks it with his knives as the two were in a heated standoff.

"Oh look at that… Someone thinks their all big now. But do you really think a little "order" is gonna make up for the difference?"

"Fine then asshole!" A gruff voice cut through their stand off. Terumi looks to his right as he sees a giant wave of seither come towards him. He jumps back to avoid the wave and once it cleared, he saw Ragna running up to the two. "And look who decided to join the party!"

"Brother!"

"Sorry I'm late! I only just caught up with you! Makoto! Are you ok!?"

"G-Guh…" Makoto grudgingly lifts her head. "Rag…na… Is that…you?"

"Yeah, it's me. Just lay there, ok." Ragna turns his attention back to Terumi and gets into a stance. "You piece of shit! What the hell are you doing here!?"

"Brother! He took Noel and Tsubaki away!" Jin informed. "We have to get them back."

"He what!? You fucking piece of shit!"

"Listen Ragna, sweet talkin' me ain't gonna help much. But I guess listening to me isn't really an option." Terumi sighed and shook his head. "Well, since we're ALL here… Might as well have some fun." The green haired man snickered as their surrounding suddenly turned pitch black.

"What!? What form of trickery is this!?" Jin gasped as two looked around frantically, but saw nothing, but themselves, Terumi and Makoto who laid down behind them were viewable.

"Well now we can talk to our hearts content now can't we boys!?"

"Go to hell!" Ragna bellowed as he jumped up and descended back down on, Terumi.

The snickering Terumi jumps out of the way to avoid his attack and looks behind him to see, Jin already there. With a swing of his knife, Terumi parries Jin's attack. Jin staggers a bit, but quickly fixes his footing and starts to swing his blade, his blade turning into flashes of light. Terumi matches him, their blades clashing filled the air. With one more swing of their blades they clash and jump backwards.

"Haha! Guess you're not too bad." Terumi chuckled. "Maybe I'll…give you a little gift. How about I share to you exactly what I plan on doing to you're precious, Tsubaki hm?"

"You're dead!" Jin yelled, his voice filled with rage and his blade itching for his blood. He creates multiple swords of ice and launches them all at Terumi. He just smirks as a large green aura in the shape of a snake appears and blocks the attack.

"Now that wasn't very nice. Can't we just talk and settle this like gentlemen?"

"Screw you!" Ragna shouts. He closed in on him and swung his massive blade sideways to cleave him in half, but his attack hit nothing, but air as Terumi jumped over it. Ragna twirls his sword a few times in his hand to hold it backhanded and spun around to try once more. The two met in a clash of blades, sparks flying and clashing metal filling the dark space.

"Come on, Rags old boy, can you at least try?" Terumi kicked Ragna right in his cheek and then sent a high upwards kick to his jaw. Ragna staggered a bit and jumped back to get himself back together. To keep Terumi from coming after him, he swung his sword up and launched a wave of seithr at him.

Terumi jumps up and takes out his ouroboros as he sent one of the snake chains to Ragna. The platinum haired man defects it with a heavy swing, but for some strange reason the snake chains fangs bit down. Ragna looks up to see Terumi right on top of him and coming down. He quickly gets out of the way and launches another wave of seithr at him. Terumi sidestepped out the way and rushed Ragna. He was now on the offensive and with his quick swings, Ragna found himself starting to lose ground.

"Come on Raggy! Isn't this fun!?"

"Go to hell!" Ragna swung his sword sideways as Terumi jumped back to avoid the cross slash.

"I'm good thank you." The green haired man retorts.

"That wasn't a request!" An enraged voice said. Terumi looks behind him to see Jin had a bow and arrow made of ice in hand. **"Moonsong!"** He releases the arrow as the arrow went zooming through the air, heading towards him quickly. Terumi chuckles and sends two snake chains to intercept it, the heads of the chains surrounding themselves in a dark green aura. It only grew bigger and bigger until the two chains combined and formed a large snake spirit. It destroyed the arrow of ice and went straight to Jin.

"Damn it!" Jin hisses his teeth and raises his sword and sheath to block the incoming snake. The snake consumed him whole as Ragna watched wide eyed as the snake engulfed him completely.

"Jin!" Ragna called out.

"No no no, Ragna. Remember me?" A snickering voice said.

"Shit!" Ragna quickly turns around to see Terumi standing right behind him and was met with a swift kick to his cheek, his leg surrounded by a green aura. He glides on the floor and bit and comes to a complete stop a few inches past a downed Jin. "Son…of a…!" Ragna grunted and rose to a knee as did. "Hey Jin… You holding up...?"

"Don't worry brother… First we need to get Noel and Tsubaki back!"

"Get them back? That's funny. Sorry, but you won't be getting them back."

"The hell is that suppose to mean you bitch!" Ragna spat.

"Exactly what I said. They are now property of yours truly. Noel Vermillion will become the sword and Tsubaki Yayoi the perfect soldier. Hehe… I just can't wait." Terumi smiled victoriously.

"The sword? What are you talking about?" Jin asked.

"I guess you haven't really been filled in yet. All I'm trying to do is make something known as Kusanagi. The one that will destroy the Master unit. With the power of the Azure and the Murakumo working in perfect harmony, that little bitch is gonna be TOAST!" Terumi laughs.

"Wait… Where have I…?" Ragna muttered to himself as he began to think about what Terumi just said. His phrasing sounded all too familiar to him. "A Murakumo unit…and the Azure… Wait a minute! Are you actually trying to create another Black Beast!?"

"Huh…?" Terumi looks at him with a very confused expression. "Did you say the Black Beast? Wow they don't make them any dumber then you huh? Hold on…did you say create!? Holt shit! You really don't know jack shit about what's going on do you Raggy!?"

"What?"

"You think those things are made!? Hell no! You humans couldn't make them if the material were handed to you with baby steps! I know you're a bit slow. So how about I give a little history lesson and I'll make sure you remember this so you two don't fall asleep, ok!" Terumi launches a snake chain at them as it slashes their sides. They grunt and fall to a knee as Terumi laughed at their pained expressions. "Oh MAN! That never gets old! So let's start shall we!? Now first of all, the Black Beast isn't created. It's summoned."

"Summoned…? I thought…" Ragna started.

"You thought wrong bitch! The Azure grimoire and the Murakumo are nothing more then vessels for the beast to escape into! The Black Beast is a being that lives within the world of the Azure! Or at least used to live, until a certain sexy devil found a way to bring it out…"

"No…way…!" Jin gasped wide eyed. "You…! It was you…!" He clenched his teeth. "You're the one that…!"

"Yep! All me! If you could see the look of terror on their faces as they experimented on "her" and the beast came out! Oh man! I swear you wouldn't be able to stop laughing! The bitch deserved every bit of it. Just seeing her scream was music to my hears. And "his" reaction was priceless. Both those fuckers deserved it."

"What?" Ragna furrowed a brow. "Her? Him? Who the hell are you talking about?"

"If all he is saying is true…" Jin began to summarize what he was just told as he came to a unsettling conclusion. "So then…the Black Beast…isn't dead!"

"Oh wow! You're actually really smart! I wasn't expecting much knowing who you're big brother was, nudge, nudge." Terumi chuckled as he pointed a thumb at Ragna. "But you know, it took a lot of time to get it right. The Azure sure is a pain to control and when the cauldron went bat shit insane, oh boy! Here pops out the good old Black Beast we all know and love." Terumi snickered.

"Bastard... You talk as if you created the damn thing."

Terumi lets out a quick laugh. "I just said it's not a "creation". All it is, is the world's "reckoning". What a weird reset button. But I guess with good old Ragna doing it for the beast it doesn't really need to do anything."

"What the hell does that mean? What are you talking about!?" Ragna asked.

"What do you think these world's are, eh, Ragna? Actually you know what, let me ask the smart one. Yo, Jin! What do you think these world's really are? I'm pretty sure you can sense it with the Power of Order can't you…" Jin stayed silent as Terumi takes that as a yes. "Well as long as you know, I might as well explain it to this idiot over here. I've got time. Your gonna have to pay me for this Ragna. So!" A snake chain appears behind him and heads to Ragna. He tried to dodge it, but it quickly swerved around him and bit into his shoulder. Another one came and slammed into his back as another came up from the ground and rams into his chin, sending him flying into the air. Terumi wraps you around him and brings him down to the ground with a hard slam. Jin forces through the pain and charges at Terumi. He smirks as Jin looks under him to see a large green circle. A large snake spirit came up and engulfed him, sending him flying as he comes crashing to the ground with a thud.

"Ragna! Jin!" Makoto tried to get up, but her wounds still weren't healed yet. "Shit…!" She curses as she fall back onto the floor. Terumi puts his hands into his pockets and laughs.

"That's what happens when you don't behave yourselves when your teachers talking. Damn… Maybe I should become a teacher. So let Mr. Terumi fell you just what the world's are." He puts his hand to his ear and moves his head out as he could hear them groaning in pain. "I'll that as a yes."

"Bastard…" Ragna hacked up blood as it made a small splat on the ground.

"These "world's" you've been destroying are nothing more then rejected possibilities by the Azure, forgotten remnants. Why the hell else do you think you guys can enter them, come back as "yourselves" and not another you? I mean come on, use your heads." Terumi sighed. "So all you've proven is nothing, but your own selfishness and how you would eradicate another person's dreams to get what you want."

"Don't you dare try and twist it…you piece of shit!" Makoto growled at him, summoning every last bit of strength she had to scorn at him. "Who the hell are you to talk!? You take pleasure in destroying and hurting others! So don't act so high and mighty."

"So," Terumi turns to her, his gaze that of complete disgust. "The whore still lives. Know your place you little bitch." Ragna felt intense murderous intent coming from him and it was directed right at Makoto. The two quickly got on their feet and stood in front of her, raising their blades up. "Oh? Look at you two. You can actually still stand."

"Don't move Makoto…" Ragna coughs and goes down on a knee, using his sword to hold himself up. "Shit…!" Jin tries to move, but couldn't and went down on a knee, intense pain coursing through his body.

"Son of a bitch… What the hell did you mean by that!?"

"Just because I like those little faces of yours so much, I'll tell you. Isn't uncle Terumi a nice guy?" Terumi smiled.

"Fuck you!" Jin and Ragna curse at him in unison.

"And you wonder why I want to kill you all? Anyhow back to yours truly. As you dumb fuckers probably know, you aren't the first entitled. There were a SHIT ton more before you. And when I say "SHIT TON" I mean like buckets! Though none of those losers were able to obtain the Azure. But I found a little work around to that…but you already know what it is don't you Raggy? You wear it like a sleeve all day."

"What…?" Ragna took a few seconds to process his words as only one thing fit that bill. "The Azure Grimoire!?"

"Bingo! You hit the nail on the head! Now, you wanna know why nobody has obtained the Azure yet? It's because the Azure has a will of it's own and hasn't called anyone to it yet. Though that stupid feline and cunt mage was hella close. Though…I think you know what happened." Terumi said in a cocky, prideful tone.

"So then why the hell is this shit…still going on!? If that's the case…then why is the Azure keep selecting other entitled!?" Ragna asked

"Simple. You all desire it." Terumi answered.

"We desire it?" Jin asked in confusion.

"The Azure is nothing, but pure "power". It has no sense of good or evil. That's just some morals developed by you "humans". The Azure answers those who desire it's power, but that doesn't mean it's gonna come to you. You gotta work for that shit."

"You talk as if you've actually seen the Azure…" Jin sends a chilling glare at the serpent. "Who are you… And if what we were told was true and the Six Heroes were the first entitled, then why the hell are you still one of the chosen. You should've lost your rights long ago."

"You seem to actually fucking think. I guess human beings are evolving." Terumi shrugged and continued. "For your information I haven't seen the Azure."

"So you've failed that many times huh? You really are pathetic." Ragna looks under him and sees a snake chain spring up from the ground as it started to wrap around him.

"Now what we're you saying Raggy? I couldn't hear **you** …" The chain tightened around him, loud cracks being heard as his bones began to break.

"You twisted… Son of a bitch!" Ragna tried to break free, but only felt it squeeze him tighter. Ragna heard another crack and yelled in pain.

"There we go! That's more like it Ragna! Scream!"

"You sick…!" Jin mustered up his strength and slolwy rose up.

"You move another centimeter and I'll pop him like a balloon." Terumi threatened as he slowly closed his hand into a fist, Ragna yelling louder and louder as the chains squeezed him. "So Jin… What are you gonna do…" Jin

"Damn it…" Jin swallowed his anger and stood where he was.

"That's a good boy. Now here's your, Ragna." Terumi snickered as he snapped his fingers and dropped Ragna kn the ground like a rag doll. He hit the ground with a lid thud as he cough up several splats of blood.

"G-Guh… Damn it…!"

"So now… Where was I…? Oh yeah," Terumi snapped his fingers. "The entitled! As long as the Azure thinks your worthy it'll except you. But here's the thing… I never lost my entitlement."

"Are you…shitting me…!?" Ragna gasped.

"Nope. Damn am I good or what? Too bad for the cat and that stupid bitch of a mage." Terumi snickered. "So how do you guys feel? Knowing all you've been doing is destroying previous entitled rejected "dreams", but I guess you would call them "nightmares"? Makes you think doesn't it? Well not me. I feel great! Like fucking rainbows!"

"Dreams? Nightmares?" Jin questioned.

"Ah yes… "Dreams". Wishes you all want granted. Man… It sucks when they aren't and then they become nightmares. All I want is this stupid world to know despair and to see the face of every human and creature alive to suffer and see that stupid bitch, Amaterasu to cry in front of me, but shit doesn't go the way I want and I'm forced to live in this nightmare." Terumi growled in anger, but it soon dissipates as a few chuckles came from him. "How about I tell you all a little tip. You know those distortions you've been destroying? Those are actually the souls of those who were consumed by the Azure, when their "dreams" weren't fulfilled and they became those amazing "nightmares"! Hahaha!"

"What!? Are you telling me that's what happens!?" Makoto gasped.

"There's a little risk with going into these worlds. If your "consumed" while there, your dream will turn into a "nightmare" where you'll suffer forever."

"Bastard… That's what your after!? How the hell can the Azure grant a desire as sick as yours!?"

"Hah… If you think the Azure is some wish granting genie, then you dumbasses really are living in a dream. Welp, I guess I should get going now. See I can be a nice guy right?" Terumi smirked.

"Noel and Tsubaki…! What the hell are you gonna do with them!?" Jin asked.

"Tsubaki…well I'm sure the Izayoi can be pretty useful. As for Noel…she will become the godslayer, Kusanagi. I thought you would be happy, Ragna. You get to see you're little friend again."

"The hell are you talking about?"

"Oh, come on, don't be so cold. She's got blond hair and blue eyes. Did you forget the time you spent together? Man and I thought I was evil…" Terumi teased.

"Blue…eyes…" There was only one person he knew that fit that description as an image of her appeared in his head. Hack when he was kept at the laboratory, there was a single girl with blond hair and blue eyes. "No… Do you mean…!?"

"Yep, but damn though… It took a hell of a long time to gather the souls needed to smelt the sword. Like shit that was a hell of a lot of souls needed." Terumi groaned. "Looks like I ate a bit too much at Wadatsumi. Really sucked that that damn feline and shitty mage got in my way… Could've had one hell of an after party."

"Wadatsumi… What the hell are you talking about?" Ragna stood back up and glares at him.

"All that hatred is just perfect Ragna! How about I give you a treat for making such a great face hm!?"A sadistic smile came across Terumi face as he went on. "You wanna know why I destroyed Wadatsumi and killed your loved ones huh!? I did it because I needed the souls energy to create the sword. For the extra souls I didn't need… Oh man were they delicious. Especially your dear family."

"W-What…" Ragna's eyes slowly opened in dislebelf as he asked. "Just what did you do to the souls…?"

"Hehe," Terumi licks his lips and snickered. "I ate them all..."

"You…ate them? My mother… My father and brother…! You…! You!" Ragna gripped the hilt of his sword tighter and tighter as blood started to run down the long black hilt. Jin and Makoto saw a deep, dark aura start to build around him, the tension in the air thickening.

"Ragna… What is…?" Makoto looks as the atmosphere around Ragna changed. His body started to surround itself in seithr.

"Kill… Kill! Kill! **KILL!"** He started to repeat as his voice became more beastlike. Crimson red veins crawled up his arm and going up his cheek.

"Oh man! Holy shit this is great! Just look at you!"

"What is this…!?" Jin felt something coming from Yukianasa, almost like it was telling him something. "No it can't be…" Jin gasped wide eyed. "The Black Beast! Brother, stop!" He calls out to him, but gets no answer. Ragna started to stalk over to Terumi and repeats with a dark tone.

"I'll kill you… I'll kill you…! I'll kill you!" He charges at him and swings his blade with extreme force. Terumi raises his knives and blocks the heavy blow.

"Oh look at you go, Ragna! All that hate!"

" **You're dead!"**

Terumi jumps back and laughs. "Ha! You hate me so much!? Then shouldn't you hate him as well!?" The laughing Terumi points at Jin, but Ragna doesn't even take notice and just went back to attacking him. He swings his sword in all like a madman, Terumi easily dodging his flailing's.

'What is this sensation… It's coming from… Yukianasa… What is this murderous intent!?' Jin gasps. "No…! I won't let you!"

" **Terumi! I'll kill you!"** Ragna's gruff voice was gone, changed with an animalistic tone. His eyes were those of a wild beast, hunting their prey. His swings were bazar and wild. Ragna just slammed his sword wherever Terumi stood. His words turned to grunts and then roars, seithr blasting from his grimoire.

"Ok Rags, you wanna play!? Let's play!" Terumi wraps one of his chains around him and brings him up high. With a smile he brings him down hard on the ground. He does again and again, Ragna screaming in agony as he hit the ground over and over. "Come on Ragna!" He takes him back up in the air and spins him around like a lasso. "Come on, cowboy! Let's reel this sucker in!" With a loud yell he brings, Ragna back down to the ground, Jin and Makoto look in horror as he comes down hard, the dark aura that surrounded him fading.

"Brother, no!"

"Ragna!" Makoto tried to get up, but falls back down to the ground. Jin tired to get up as well, but fell back down in a tired heap. The last attack did more damage then he thought, as he didn't even have the strength to move his arms.

Terumi chuckled at the downed Ragna. "All that anger and only pointed at me. I think your little brother over there should be the one to blame too you know. I'm not the only one."

"What…are you…talking about?"

Terumi walks over to Ragna and picks him up by the collar. "You don't know? Well of course you don't. I "ate" that memory from you both. I guess now it's time for a walk down memory lane." Once those words left his lips, the scene changed from the black empty space, to a burning city. Ragna's eyes widened to the familiar sight.

"No way… This is… Wadatsumi!"

"Correct! I'm just showing you exactly what happened to you're little brother. Who really killed him. I'm a nice guy, aren't I?" The scene changed again as Makoto, Jin and Ragna sees a small boy standing over another small boy. The one standing over the boy on the floor had blond hair and a long blade in hand.

"No way…!" Jin gasped as he looked at the boy, taking him all in. "There's no way…!"

"Is that…!" Makoto gasped.

"No…!" Ragna gasped.

"You're damn right! I'm not the one who killed you're little brother. Guilty as charged. Hehehe… Hahahaha!"

"But…that would mean…" Ragna looks over his shoulder at Jin. "Jin… You did it…?"

"No, I didn't do it! That couldn't be me! If it is then why the hell don't I remember!?"

"Oh that. Well the "pain" that memory brought you Ragna was so good I just had to eat. I mean come on! That's just pure satisfaction right there! I ate you're memory Jin for other purposes, but of course that damn feline had to get in my way. So how does it feel Ragna? Knowing the person you're trying to protect is responsible for the death of you're baby brother? Probably not a good feeling."

"Brother, no… No I didn't…!" Jin started.

"Oh, YES you did. When I helped to introduced you to Ragna you felt so warm and jealous when he wasn't with you. Man you should've seen just how much you begged to kill him. Hell you even prayed. Well I answered your prayer. I really am doing gods work." Terumi chuckled.

"That's bullshit! I don't remember you ever being apart of my life!"

"Well not really me personally. But manipulating your parents… Hehe. Now that's different."

"So you made them meet? But why…?" Makoto asked.

"I thought it would be fun when they reunite how they would act and oh man I am so glad I did that! Besides, nox nyctores are REALLY insistent on their owners. But oh well, can't have everything right?" Ragna, Jin and Makoto watched in horror as they see Jin stabbing his brother relentlessly, his face filled with ecstasy. Blood splattered all over the floor and walls, the red liquid gushing onto his face. He stabbed him in his arms and legs, sticking his blade into his leg and twisting it around.

A crackling sound was heard each time his blade dug into his flesh. It was a sickening stomach curdling scene as Makoto, Jin and Ragna watched wide eyed. Ragna felt something come up as Terumi let him down. He held his mouth to hold back his vomit, but it soon came blasting out of his mouth.

"Damn. What did you eat? Is that spaghetti?" Terumi's face cringes as he takes a step away from him. Makoto watches in disgust as she covers her mouth, trying to keep whatever she ate in.

"H-Holy…shit…"

"What…" Jin feels something come up as he covers his mouth and gags a few times. He started to puke, vomit pouring out of his mouth as he watched.

"O-Oh look!" Terumi laughs and points to the scene. "Here's the best part!" They look to see Jin raise the sword up and drive it into the boys head. Terumi just laughs as tears start to come down his face. "Oh man that never gets old! It must suck, cause he was alive for that. Still though, I can't help, but replay it over and over. How about I do that now?" They watched as the memory played back, Ragna watching the same thing over and over again. Makoto couldn't stand it, so much so that she could almost smell it. The sight was more then gruesome, blood splatting all over the walls as the sound of blood splashing and cracking bones filled their ears. "Itsuki…" Ragna looks in horror and disbelief. "Jin was the one… He…"

"You still don't believe me? Then how about I be a sweetheart and just "show" you!" out of nowhere Jin and Ragna felt their heads beginning to throb, flashes of events they've never seen before. Terumi laughs as he gazes upon their pained faces. The pain finally stops, both of them breathing heavily.

"Jin…he really…" With that he finally passes out.

"Is he finally knocked out!? Shit does he take a long time." The field disappears as Terumi stretches. "That's enough torture for now, gotta save some of that mojo for later. Well I better get going. See you around. Oh and don't kill Saya too, ok Jin? Haha… Man I crack myself up sometimes."

"Where the hell are you going!?" Makoto called out to him.

"Nowhere special. Oh, but soon, I hope your ready to pray to your god. But let me tell you. I won't be listening." He waves to them and vanishes into thin air. Jin looks at Ragna, his expression that of disbelief.

"No way… Brother I…"

"Jin…"

"Jin! Ragna! Makoto!" A worried voice called to them. Jin turns his head and looks to see Kagura, Rachel, Saya, Celica, Izanami and Kokonoe running towards them. They look over to see Ragna battered and unconscious.

"Brother!" Saya called out to the unconscious Ragna and quickly kneeled down next to him. "What happened!?" The blond picked his head up and called out to him. "Brother! Brother!" She calls out to him, but gets no answer. She checks him and sighs in relief that he was only unconscious.

"You're all here…" Makoto groaned. Kokonoe runs over to her and lifts her up and throws her arm over her shoulders.

"I got you Makoto."

"Thank you…"

"What happened here!?" Kagura asked.

"Let's…go back home first. We have…a lot to tell you." Makoto said. Kagura quickly detected something off in her tone and asked no questions as he just nods. Rachel teleports them into Ragna's room as Kagura picks Ragna up and sets him down on the bed.

"Ok…so," Kagura turned to Makoto and Jin. "What happened?"

"Terumi… He took Noel and Tsubaki. He said he was going to create something called Kusanagi."

"What?" Rachel clicked her teeth. "If they are able to forge the blade…!"

"What's Kusanagi!? And why did he take Noel and Tsubaki!?" Saya asked.

"He will smelt the sword inside of, Noel Vermillion. As for Tsubaki Yayoi. He will most likely use her to block outside intervention. So not even the master unit will be able to observe of what is happening and neither is Tagamagahara." Izanami explains.

"Tagamagahara? The hell is that?" Kokonoe asked.

"Let us not go into detail with that right now and focus on the natter at hand." Rachel dismissed.

"So he showed up and made his move… Shit. Where the hell is Nine?" Kagura asked.

"We lost contact with Nine… So we can not ask for her aid." Rachel said.

"Shit! What the fuck is going on here!" Kokonoe cursed.

"Brother…" Jin looks down at Ragna, sadness clear in his eyes and a heavy cloud looming over him. Makoto saw that sadness and opens her mouth to speak, but no words came out and she quickly closes it back. Saya takes notice of the odd atmosphere around them and asked.

"Are you guys ok?" Jin shook his head. "No… Anything but…" He bites his lip. "I'm the one… Who killed him." 'I… I'm the one…' He clenched his fists and walked out the room and closed the door, leaving a rather tense atmosphere in the room.

"What happened to Jin? He's acting wierd."

With a long sigh Makoto starts. "There's something I need to tell you. We found out something today… Something happened to Ragna…. Or he just found out the truth..."

"What happened?" Saya asked.

"He…started to lose control over himself. Thankfully he was too tired to continue the transformation. It's fine he isn't really hurt, but it's what we were shown…"

"Come on stop beating around the bush and say it." Kokonoe groaned.

"Jin…he was the one that…" Makoto started, but felt a lump in her throat everytime she wanted to continue. She couldn't bring herself to say it. Celica saw the sheer amount of worry written on her usually charismatic and joyful face and it was beginning to worry her. Celica walks over to Makoto and puts a hand on her shoulder.

"Just what happened?"

"Jin…he was…" Makoto started. "Terumi showed us what happened to Ragna that night... Let me tell you it wasn't a pretty sight... All that blood and...and..." The beastkin puts her hands over her mouth as if she was ready to throw up. She went down on her knees, her eyes ready to pop out of her head and whatever she ate last ready to cover the floor.

"Makoto!" Celica quickly bent down to her and asked in a panicked tone. "Makoto! Are you ok!?"

"No…" Makoto shakes her head. "No, Celica... I'm not ok. I can't even imagine how, Jin is handling this or what he's thinking. It was so awful..." Celica started to rub her back to calm her down, Makoto taking a few breathes to decrease her accelerated heart rate.

"Makoto, just take your time. Just what did you see? What happened." Kagura asked in asks calm, comforting tone. Makoto took a minute and starts again.

"Terumi showed us what happened the night of the Wadatsumi massacre. But he wasn't the only one there. Jin was too..."

"Jin was?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah... But Terumi went to what happened to Ragna and his family... Terumi murdered his mother and father in cold blood...but someone else did his brother in." Makoto clenched her arm and continued. "Terumi showed us that, Jin was the one…that killed his brother."

"He what!?" Celica gapsed.

"Wait a minute! You mean...? Wait no that doesn't make any sense. Are you telling me he knew Ragna already?" Kagura asked.

"I don't understand it either, but he said something about "eating" their memories. And…it looked like Ragna and Jin remembered it..." Makoto cursed and clenched her arm tightsr. "Shit! I don't even know! Now Noel and Tsubaki are taken, and Ragna is half dead! The hell is wrong sith me!?"

"Don't beat yourself up on it, Makoto…" Celica said calmly. "It's going to be ok."

"The mind eater curse…" Rachel muttered to herself as she put two finger on her chin. "It seems like more transpired that night then I realized."

"Did you know about this?" Rachel shakes her head. "No I did not. I was not even aware that he were acquainted with Ragna."

"Neither did I." Izanami said.

"Oh Ragna…" Celica kneels and started to heal him.

"He has to be lying right? Jin wouldn't do that." Saya said in disbelief. She still couldn't wrap her head aeound the reality of this, it was impossible. "Jin would never…!"

"Saya," Makoto shook her head and balled her fists up tightly. "I wish it was. But I saw it too, I was there! It was…awful…"

"I can't believe it… Jin you really…?" Saya looked to the door with saddened eyes. "Jin…" The room became engulfed in an uncomfortable silence, the atmosphere growing heavy and tense. The silence was broken by Izanami as she said.

"I do not wish to sound unreasonable, but the matter of Terumi is still at hand. Now that these theatrics are over, the issue with Noel Vermillion and Tsubaki Yayoi in his custody is still at large. This tops the odds heavily in their favor."

"So what do we do?" Saya asked.

"It's obvious. Bust in there and save Noel and Tsubaki!" Kagura slams his fist against his palm. "Makoto are you ok to fight?"

"Yeah. I rested enough. Let's get them back! I failed them once, I won't do it again."

"If the blade is forged, it will mean the end." Rachel said.

"This won't be the end! Noel, I'm coming for you!" Saya said. 'I will protect you… No matter what!'

"So we just barge in there? If we do that we'll be on the NOL's hit list. How are we gonna get passed the guards?" Kokonoe asked.

"No. Since they are forging the blade, it would mean that pulsing feeling from the top of the branch must've been when Terumi started to collect souls. I think all the soldiers in the branch are now gone." Rachel said.

"You're saying…he killed them all?" Celica gasped.

"Yes. Right now we have no time to sit on our hands we need to act. Before it is too late we must stop the sword from being forged." Rachel said sternly. "Celica, stay here and heal that idiot please."

"Ok!" Celica nodded.

"Let us be on our way." Izanami said.

"Hey," Kagura looks to the door and says. "It's really quiet out there. You don't think Jin might've… Oh crap, he didn't!" Kagura bolted through the door as a worrying thought ran through his head. He heads to Jin room and looks around to see him not there and the window wide open. "That goddamn idiot! Is he trying to get himself killed!? Hey!" Kagura called out. "Jin's gone! He must've went to the NOL base alone!"

"He did what!? Shit now we really need to go!" Kokonoe said.

"I can not teleport us far there. There seems to be a field around the building and it seems to be expanding. It was very small before and now I suppose Izayoi must've been activated, making it stronger." Rachel explained.

"For now just teleport us as far as you can. Knowing Jin, he's probably almost there! We need to catch up to him and quickly!" Saya said. "There's no telling what's running through his head right now…"

"Agreed. Let us he off, and be quick about it." Rachel snaps her fingers as the group finds themselves at least a good run away from the NOL building. Without any stalling they make their way to the branch, climbing up and blowing past civilians. As they got closer they felt a heavy pressure loom over them and it got stronger the closer they got to the NOL base. They finally make it to the gate and they all felt something was very wrong. This seemed a little too simple.

"Everyone be on guard." Rachel warned. With that they ran inside and looked to see the place was deserted. Their were no soldiers wandering the halls and the only sounds were their footsteps as they made their way down the hall. Izanami felt something ahead, something very dangerous.

"Something is ahead of us. Use caution." The goddess warned. Not even a second later do they hear footsteps. The group stops as a figure comes into view, almost like they were expecting them.

"The hell is that? An enemy?" Kagura asked.

"Judging by this presence, most likely." Rachel said. They get a better view they see the person was a mature young woman in a purple cloak, her large breasts ready to pop out of her top.

"You all took your time getting here." The woman said. She folded her arms under her breasts and smirked. "Welcome."

"Akahana Mercury." Izanami said.

"Mercury? Is she related to you Kokonoe?" Saya asked.

"I guess my sister didn't even mention me. Now that's mean. I would love to get to know my nieces." The mage focused her attention on Kokonoe and smiled at her. "As cute as my sister… Hello, Kokonoe."

"So…who are you? Wait…sister? Nieces?"

"Yep. You would think Konoe would mention me even once. Guess she doesn't love her big sister enough." Akahana shrugged. "But enough about that. How about you get out of here? I can't believe he was able to get passed me so quickly. He was in one hell of a hurry. Guess he really wants that Tsubaki girl and Noel."

"Hmph." Izanami steps forward. "I shall handle her. You all continue on to Terumi."

"You think I'll just l—?" Before she could finish, Izanami quickly closes in on her and sends a powerful kick to her sides, sending the mage crashing into the wall. The group hurry passes, leaving Izanami and Akahana by themselves. She jumps out of the wall and descends down on Izanami, a large ball of fire in hand. A pitch black aura emitted from her hand as she raises it and blocks Akahana's attack. She hisses her teeth and pushes Akahana off of her. "Now that was a cheap shot."

"That is payback for the last time I encountered you. " A powerful aura emanated from Izanami as the ground started to tremble beneath her feet.

"I'm about to fight a god… I'm honored." A powerful aura surrounds Akahana as well, the structures around then starting to shake.

"I admit you are quite brave. Not many would challenge a god."

"Well then. How about we get started."

The group runs through the halls and looks to see someone else ahead of them. Saya gets a better view of them and quickly lunged at the person. He had on a yellow mask and a purple cape, a marionette at his side. The man smirked as the doll moves and blocks Saya's attack. Kagura quickly joins in as the two push the doll back.

"Relius Clover!" Saya clenched her blades tighter and pushed harder.

"Ah, number ten. I see your soul has gotten stronger." Relius snapped his fingers as Ignis pushed them both off of her. Kagura and Saya regain themselves as the ready themselves to fight the puppeteer.

"You all go ahead! We'll take care of him!" Kagura said as he charged in once more and swung his sword in a downward arch. The force of the blow pushed the automaton back and a kick from Saya knocked it on to the ground. While Kagura and Saya kept Relius busy, Kokonoe, Makoto and Rachel to ran passed them to go deeper into the branch.

"Ok… Just how big is this fucking place!?"

"I do not know. For now let us just focus on Terumi." Rachel said. They all felt time halt for a second as Rachel found herself somewhere else from where she was previously and on top of that, alone, with only her familiars by her side. As being teleported wasn't bad enough, the vampire felt a devilish presence and quickly went on guard. "Who is there! Show yourself!"

"Detestable vampire…"

"!?" In an instant, Rachel finds herself enveloped in a magic circle, the circle pulling her down. "W-What is this!?"

"Rachel Alucard. Don't get in my way." A stern voice spoke. Rachel turns her head to the voice as she looks to see a woman walking towards her, blade in hand and eyes glaring heavily at her.

"Imperator!" Rachel tried to break free of the circle, but couldn't, it was too much and she felt her strength slowly leaving her with each passing second. "What is this!? I can not break free!" Rachel grunted.

"Don't even try. This isn't arsmagus. You can thank Akahana for that." The imperator said sternly, her gaze getting more and more venomous. "You... All of you... Disgust me. Disappear from my sight..."

Rachel tried to wiggle her way out once more, but to no avail. The seal was too much. Rachel quickly snapped her fingers as Gii was teleported away. The imperator watched as Rachel was completely engulfed in the seal.

"Now stay there for all eternity. Rachel Alucard."

* * *

"What the hell!? Rachel! Makoto! Where are you!?" Kokonoe looked around frantically. "Come on damn it…!"

"Nobody can hear you." An abrupt voice said. Kokonoe turned to the sound of the voice and looks to see a woman with a long red dress that opens at the chest area and shows her bra and large cleavage. A large pole floated behind her, her eyes glaring at Kokonoe.

"Who the hell are you?"

"That is none of your concern. All you need to know is that up ahead means nothing to you."

"Oh, yeah? Sorry, but that's not gonna happen. I ain't stopping here. If you aren't gonna move, then I'll just have to move you myself."

* * *

Makoto stops and looks to her left and right to find neither Rachel or Kokonoe. "Kokonoe! Rachel! What the hell was that? Well whatever. I need to find, Tsubaki and Noel and fast! I won't let then use any of you. I swear it."

"Sorry, but you won't be doing anything." Makoto heard a voice say. She started to hear footsteps approach her and took out her two tonfas. The footsteps got closer and closer as a woman with long dark hair with a large scythe in hand and black frilly dress came into view. Her eyes were a dark crimson red and Makoto could feel that something was very off about her.

"Who…are you? I know…your not a normal human."

"Right back at you, beastkin. Now why the fuck don't you just turn around before I make mincemeat out of you. I mean your probably the farthest away." Makoto felt a slight wind blow through and looks behind her. She couldn't see it, but she knew it was there. "I'm at the entrance!? How!?"

"A good old fashion spacial shift. But for now," She spins her scythe around several times before stabbing the point into the ground. "How about I rip you to shreds."

"Damn it! Just who are you!?"

"Who am I?" The girl smirked. "The names Yasha bitch. Remember it!" She charges at Makoto and raises the point from the ground as some debris flew into her face. Makoto did her best to keep her on her, but the dust got in the way. She was able to see her raise her scythe and swing as Makoto quickly put her hands up to guard as the blade slammed against her two tonfas, the force sending her back a few feet.

"Oh? Guess your not half bad. Or maybe I'm still being "initialized"? Oh well." Makoto quickly rubs her eyes and looks back at her.

"Get the hell out of my way!"

"Like hell I'm listening to you. You wanna pass? Try me bitch."

* * *

Jin runs through the NOL base, one thought running through his head as he ran. Guilt consuming him whole and leading him to his intended destination. "Brother… I can't… I can't be around you anymore. Tsubaki. Noel. Just hold on. I'm coming as fast as I can!" Out of the blue Jin felt the air suddenly get colder, and it wasn't his doing. He stops and gets into a stance, his hand on the hilt of his blade, ready to draw. "Who are you!? Show yourself now!"

"That blade… The Yukianasa." He heard a voice say. It was deep and stern, but it was also very proper and mannerly. He heard footsteps and looks to see a man with short blond hair, wearing a suit and a black tie, the end of his hair tied in a small ponytail that was thrown over his shoulders. "So you must be Jin Kisaragi. My name is Setsuko. It is a pleasure."

"Right now I don't give a damn what your name is. Where is Noel and Tsubaki. Tell me where they are!" Jin demanded.

"Do you mean Noel Vermillion and Tsubaki Yayoi? For Noel she is at the top of this branch. As for Tsubaki Yayoi I honestly do not know where she is right now. I suspect that with this barrier, Terumi is putting Izayoi to good use." With that, Jin flared up in anger and charged at him. The man smirked and lifts his hand up to block Jin's sword. He swung down, expecting to cleave right through his arm, but instead of a clean slice he was met with a stand still.

"What!? Is that ice!" Jin looks at his arm to see it completely covered in ice.

"You seem to wield that blade adequately. Looks like it's still using you though." Setsuko smirked. "I suppose wanting to kill your own brother isn't a very good feeling."

"Shut up!" Jin pushes him off of him.

"With that reaction I'm sure you felt it before. This sudden urge to kill the Black Beast."

"Shut your mouth… I would never do that!" Jin creates several blades of ice and sends them all at the man. Setsuko puts his hand in front of him and create an ice barrier to block his attacks.

"The Power of Order… I sort of pity you. When the person you must kill is your dear brother…"

"I said to shut the hell up!" Jin quickly closes in on him and swings his sword in all different directions. Setsuko blocking all his swings with his arm. "I don't care about this Power of Order if it wants him dead or not!"

"So you are aware…"

"!" Jin stops in his tracks as he continued.

"You've felt it haven't you… That urge to kill him. I bet you aren't even in control anymore."

"Like hell I'm gonna fall pray to some weapon. Cut the crap!" Jin spat. Setsuko opens his hand and sends a blast of icy snow at him. Jin puts his blade and his sheath to defend as he was engulfed in the blast. The cloud of dust created from the attack slowly disappeared as Setsuko looked to see Jin still standing his ground. "I suppose you are the Power of Order. As green as you may be."

"Who the hell are you…? Why do you posses the same power as the nox nyctores…?" Jin pants.

"You've noticed that already huh? I believe what you are thinking is right." Jin grips his blade tightly and feels something off about it. The sheath actually started to move towards the blade as it sheathed itself.

"What!?" He tries to draw it again, but isn't able too. "It's locked!"

"So it's rejecting you now. Guess you served it's purpose. Looks like it really is just using you. But this is perfect. This makes it easier to kill you."

"Tch!" Jin grits his teeth and stands his ground. "If you think can kill me… Then try it!"

"As you wish."

* * *

"Uh…" Noel groaned as her opened with a few blinks to clear away her blurry vision. With a groan she slolwy gets up, holding her head and rubbing it to try and ease the throbbing headache she had. As Noel's vision cleared, she looked around to see herself at the top of a building. The clouds looked so close it was like she could touch it. Noel felt something behind her and turned around to see a giant structure with a cocoon like object floating at the top.

"What is this… Where am I? Wait a minute!" Something came to mind as she turned her head around frantically. "Tsubaki! Makoto! Where are you!? Answer me!"

"Oh god… can you shut up?" A groaning voice said. "I mean come ON." Slow footsteps came to her as she turned aprund to see Terumi walking up to her.

"Terumi!" Noel quickly summoned her guns and pointed them at him. "Where is, Makoto and Tsubaki!?"

"Who? Oh, yeah that's right… The dirty animal and the trash. Well I'm not too sure about the animal, but Tsubaki Yayoi is here and finally being HELLA useful. Well at least to me."

"Kuh…!" Noel shoots at him as Terumi quickly pulled a out a knife and blocks her shots. "What did you do to her!?"

"Nothing really. Just took control of her mind no big deal." Terumi shrugged uncaringly. Noel started to shoot at him again, this time Terumi ducked and the bullet went through his hat.

"No, my hat!" He watches as it blows off the edge in despair. "My hat… We've been through so much!" His flattened down hair spiked up as he wept. "I'm gonna miss that hat…"

"Give her back!" Noel demanded.

"Like hell I'm gonna give back! Now why the hell would I do that? First you ruin my perfect hat and secondly I still need her you know. Come on, be reasonable." Terumi smirks and disappears. Noel looks around frantically for him but couldn't find him. Out of nowhere the scenery soon changed as her surroundings turned pitch black.

"What is this!?" Noel gasped.

"How about I show you a little bit of the truth hm? I'm a nice guy." The scene changed as Noel was looking at something strange. It was a like a large blazing hole in the ground. "This is called a cauldron. It's where the Black Beast first appeared from."

"This is it?" Noel asked. She couldn't see Terumi, but could still hear his voice.

"Yep. This is when shit went downhill for humanity. Not that I care mind you." He said matter of factly. "But showing you this is pointless right now. How about… I show you something else." With that her vision went black and when some light returned, she found herself crucified in the air.

"What is this!?" Noel looked around to see she was all alone. Soon, the silence that engulfed her was lifted by the sound of footsteps. Her heart stopped as she swallowed a lump down her throat from the suspense, but was soon put at ease as Makoto came from the darkness. "Makoto! You're ok!" Makoto stops in front of her and looks up at her. "I'm so glad." Noel sighed in relief. The smile she had on soon turned to a look of pain as she felt something stab into her. The blond coughed up blood as she looked to see that Makoto just stabbed her with a spear like object. She vomited up a pool of blood and looked at Makoto in disbelief and confusion. "M-Makoto? Why…?"

"You… It's all your fault the world is like this. Why the hell did you have to exist? If you didn't…no… If you "all" didn't exist then everything wouldn't have been like this! You selfish bitch!"

"W-What!?" Noel's eyes widened. "Makoto! What are you saying!?"

"Shut up!" The beastkin roared as she shoved the spear further into her, causing Noel's eyes to open wide and tears to fall down her face. "Everyone is gone! Tsubaki… Kokonoe…! Ragna! You even had no mercy for your own sister, Saya!"

"What!? What's going on here!? What do you mean Makoto!?" Noel asked, but Makoto ssoon vanished. The spear was gone as well and so was the injury as she figured it was all a dream. But that was too real to be some dream, or much too horrifying to even be called a dream. It was a nightmare. The blond was panting quickly, tears running down her eyes, and sweat pouring down her face. She heard someone else coming and looked to see it was Tsubaki this time. "Tsubaki! What's going o—!?" Before she could finish she felt that sharp pain again, this time at a higher intensity. Noel screamed in pain, blood running down her mouth.

"Noel… It's all your fault! If you didn't exist! If only you and those little whores you call "sisters" didn't exist! Jin would…!" Tsubaki shoves the spear like object deeper as Noel pleaded for her to stop, but she didn't listen. "I wish you were never born! If you only really died on that day! The world wouldn't have turned out like this!" With thay Tsubaki vanishes, her wounds healed and another person walking up to her. Noel looks this time to see it was Ragna and smiled.

"Ragna! Please help me! Tell me why is everyone like this please!"

"You…"

"Please Ragna! I want to help! Please tell me w—" Her sentence was interrupted by her sudden scream. An intense pain hit her, even worse then the others. Noel looked to see Ragna stabbed her with his sword, his eyes filled with malice.

"You selfish little bitch!" He drives it in deeper as Noel screamed in agony, her voice turning coarse and tears beginning to pour down her face. "They're dead! They're all dead! Jin! Saya! Master! All of them! How could you!"

"Stop, Ragna! Please tell me why are you doing this! I want to help you!"

"You want to help…?" He grits his teeth. "Help me? Help me!? Are you fucking serious!?" He shoves his sword all the way in her as she screamed once more. "If only you didn't exist! You're the reason why…! All of you are the reason why we lost everything! Our future set in stone because of your selfish desires! You little bitch!"

"N-No Ragna…please I…!"

"I don't want to hear shit from you! If you want to help, then do us…no…the WORLD a favor and just die!" Ragna grabs her shirt and pulls her down to him. "All you've done is screw the world over! Just die… Just fucking die already!"

"No… I didn't…no…! **NO!** " Noel screamed as Ragna's image shattered like glass. She puts her hands over her ears to cover them, tears running down her cheeks. Her expression was that of horror and confusion, her mind overloading with emotion. "I didn't do anything! What did I do!? Why do you all hate me!? Why!?" She asked herself. Soon something came up as Noel started to vomit. Again and again, the vile stomach acid gushed out her mouth and made a splat on the floor.

"Why? Isn't it obvious?"

"!?" She looks slowly turned around to see Terumi with a wide smile on his face.

"You screwed everything up, Noel. Now because of you, all their futures are set in stone and only destined to fail."

"What!?" Noel gasped as she looked to see everyone laying on the floor in pools of blood, their eyes wide opened and lifeless. Terumi slowly took up the limp bodies of, Tsubaki and Makoto in each hand, Terumi holding their limp bodies up by their skulls.

"No! Don't!" Noel pleaded.

"Don't?" He laughed as he started to squeeze their heads. Their eyes popped open as tears run down their eyes, a loud cracking sound ringing in her ears as he crushed their skulls. Noel watched in horror as he squeezed the life out of them. Their screaming finally stopped with a single crack and their bodies fell limp.

"You see this…?" Terumi smiles and drops Makoto and Tsubaki down like a bag of meat. "This…is all your fault." Terumi snickers and lifts his foot up. He smashes Makoto's head in and then Tsubaki's, blood flowing from their heads and his shoes. "Man…that a LOT of blood. Someone outta clean that up. Hehehe… AHAHAHAHAHA!"

"No…" Noel watches as they all vanish one by one. Ragna, Jin, Saya, Kagura, Rachel, Celica, Kokonoe, Nine, Jubei, Valkenhayn and lastly Makoto and Tsubaki slowly started to vanish. "Everyone…" Noel's eyes slowly widened in disbelief as her body shook. "Makoto… Tsubaki…? Everyone…!"

"Hehe…"

 **"AAHHHHH!"** Noel screams bloody murder, her voice screeching and raising higher in pitch. Terumi digs his ear with his finger and nods his head.

"Now THIS is quality music. Is that a C minor, Noel? Mind taking that from the top? This time with a little more feeling. Hahahaha! HAHAHAHAHAA!"

Noel felt anger and rage take control of her as he laughed at her pain and suffering, the suffering of her friends. This man hurt them before, and now he was laughing about like some sick joke. The amount of joy on his face was like a child receiving a new toy on Christmas. Her teeth began to show as a scowl appeared across her lips. She clenched her teeth tightly as she started to huff and puff.

"You…bastard…!" Noel slowly rose up from the ground and took out her guns. "You goddamn…son of a bitch…!"

"Oh?"

"Tsubaki… Makoto… How…how could you…!?" Noel's eyes open wide with rage as she aims both her guns at Terumi, ready to blow his head off. "How could you do that to them! I'm gonna kill you! Do you hear me!? Your fucking dead you piece of shit! **I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!** " Energy started to charge into the barrel, the pitch black space began to crack and finally fell apart as they were now back in front of the altar. "You son of a bitch!" Noel screamed.

"Haha! Look who finally installed a pair!? I think you get that from Ragna. What a foul mouth."

"I hate you! I'm gonna kill you, you fucking bastard!" Noel threatened. "When I get my hands on you I'm gonna rip your goddamn head off!"

"Then do it! Pull the calamity trigger! Do it do it do it do it do it!" Terumi dared.

" **AAAAHHHHHH**!" Noel screamed, her finger shaking on the trigger.

"Come on pull the trigger! What the fuck are you waiting for hm? Hm!? Blow my mother fucking brains out!" Out of nowhere her dual guns started to glow, the light surrounding and swirling around her body. It lifts her up into the air as Terumi laughs. "Finally your limiters are gone! Damn I'm good!"

"No… No… I don't…want this!"

"You don't want what, hm?" Terumi snickered.

"I don't want this! I don't want this world!"

"I know you don't! I know who you really want! You want your sisters! You want Ragna don't you!? Awaken those feeling you have for him number twelve!" Slowly, her eyes started to lose their gleam, her face losing all emotion and her arms falling limp. She began to lose grip on her guns as they slowly slipped from her hands and vanished before they hit the floor. Tears began to run down her eyes as her tone changed to that of a lifeless doll.

"I hate… I hate everyone…"

"Yes! That's it! What has the world ever done for you!? It treats your sisters like their not human, as mere dolls! What do you owe them? I'll tell you. Nothing!" Terumi continues. "Don't you want to save him? Don't you want to save Ragna from his fate?"

"Save…him?"

"Yes… When your soul fell into the boundary… I know the Azure showed you his future…! His fate! Nothing more then the world's self destruct button! The Black Beast! There is no "possibility" left for him! He was damned from the START! Hahahaha!" Terumi looked ip to the sky and laughed. "But!" He looked back at her and snickered. "You can change that! You'll be his hero! So what are you gonna do Noel Vermillion! Mu! What are you gonna do!? Huh!? Sit there with your thumb up you're ass!? WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO!?"

"I…I will…!" Her eyes turned from green to azure blue as she answered. "Destroy everything… This world…it means nothing to me. Ragna… I want you Ragna… I need you here with me… Ragna…"

"Yes you want him don't you!? But you can't have him you know why? Because this fucking world said no! Hehehe… HAHAHAHA!" The altar large altar glowed, shining as brightly as the sun as the clouds turned orange.

"I can't see him because of…this world!? This world is the reason why!?"

"Yes," Terumi smiled wide, his smile stretching from ear to ear. "Yes! Fuel your hatred for this world! Create the sword of destruction! The godslayer! Kusanagi!" The cocoon at the top started to open as tentacle like object came and picked her up, dragging her inside of it. Once she was inside, the cocoon closed and glowed, letting off a large wave of energy. "Yes this is it! This is the end, Amaterasu! The sword will be forged!" He starts to chuckle, which then turned to uncontrollable laughter. "I'll show you…true despair, Amaterasu! You're dream is ending right here! Right now!" He snickered, his eyes opened to show his venomous glare. "Hahahaha…! Now "save" them if you can…!" He started, as a wide smile coming across his face, stretching from ear to ear.

"RAGNA THE BLOODEDGE!"

 **That's it for this chapter. And also, HOLY SHIT! I screwed up at the beginning! Hope nobody noticed that, but i really needed to fix that! We're finally getting to the melting of Kusanagi, but if you read the top of this before January 17, then you kinda know what happened. Also about that person who said Tales of Berseria X Blazblue, to tell you the truth, I actually started a draft on that, but I'm not sure if I'm gonna follow through with it. Well anyway hope you all enjoyed. You already know the deal. Also, who here besides me is getting tales of berseria? I played the demo and I love velvet the bloodedge—I mean Velvet!** **She's fun as hell! Especially that move that's TOTALLY not devoured by darkness. The only difference being she doesn't grab them. So without further a do I close this off and see you next chapter. Here's the preview for the next chapter:**

 **Jin: I'm not finished yet!**

 **Saya: Noel! Tsubaki!**

 **Kagura: Why the hell…is he so strong!?**

 **Makoto: What!? What was that feeling!?**

 **Kokonoe: You're a mage!? That's impossible!**

 **Lambda: Ragna… I'm coming…**

 **Celia: Lambda no! Damn it all!**

 **Ragna: Jin. I found you…**

 **Next Chapter 18: Mu 12**

 **Revised on 6/10/17**


	18. Chapter 18: Mu 12

**Makoto: Well…last time was one hell of a hit.**

 **Ragna: Yeah…**

 **Jin: …**

 **Rachel: Let us finish this and move on.**

 **Hakumen: Yes. That serpent has made his move.**

 **Noel: Yeah.**

 **Saya: And right now Noel is with that creep Terumi. Along with Tsubaki.**

 **Terumi: These triangles make circles...**

 **Jin: What the hell is he muttering?**

 **Terumi: All these circles make triangles...**

 **Tsubaki: What's wrong with him?**

 **Relius: Forgive him. He just dropped a gallon of LSD.**

 **Ragna: A gallon!?**

 **Akahana: Yes a gallon. Like a literal milk jug.**

 **Relius: We do not know where he got it from though. He doesn't leave very often.**

 **Terumi: Relius! Akahana! I need you to tell me I can leave whenever I want and I can do whatever I want to do when I want!**

 **Relius: Terumi you ca-**

 **Terumi: BITCH DON'T TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK TO DO!**

 **Rachel: How long has this been going on?**

 **Akahana: A few days now.**

 **Kagura: Wow... Where the hell did he even get all that from.**

 **Kokonoe: Do you really want to know?**

 **Kagura: Good point.**

 **Lambda: Mental state... Unresponsive...**

 **Nu: Haha! He shaking so much he looks like a rabbid!**

 **Makoto: A what?**

 **Kagura: Ok Makoto, we need to have a talk now...**

 **Jin: Even I know what that is. Question is...how does she know?**

 **Nu: Nu saw them one time and they were funny!**

 **Noel: That's...kinda vague don't you think?**

 **Nu: Nu knows what she saw.**

 **Saya: Well if he stays like this it just makes our job easier.**

 **Rachel: True that.**

 **Celica: Does anyone else smell that?**

 **Valkenhayn: Yes... I do believe that smells like gasoline.**

 **Ragna: What!?**

 ***looks to see the room behind the door was sizzling***

 **Jin: Holy...**

 **Makoto: Shit.**

 **Izanami: That is quite annoying. Who did that?**

 **Terumi: I saw a fire!**

 **Rachel: That answers that question.**

 **Celia: More importantly shouldn't we be getting the fuck out of here?**

 **Jin: Yeah, but the review is almost over so the fire will probably just go out on its own.**

 **Celia: Talk about shattering the fourth wall...**

 **Hakumen: His logic is sound. I see no problem so let** **us begin**

 **Celica: Start the chapter!**

 **Chapter 18: Mu 12**

Celica sat on a small stool beside a sleeping Ragna, both hands caressing his one to calm her fraying nerves. The clock at Ragna's bedside table read 2:30. So it's been twenty minutes now, Celica thought to herself. She took her gaze from Ragna to out the window, her eyes fixed on the cumbersome sky above. A few minutes ago, the cloudless sky changed to an orange red. Beautiful, some might call it. However, it was nothing but a bad omen to Celica. She knew _exactly_ what this was, what was going on. And all she could do was sit and hope for the best. Noel was in trouble and she couldn't do anything. The feeling of helplessness that settled within her assaulted her. Fear and anxiety threatened to send her over the edge. What kept her from balling was Ragna's warm hands.

Soft...comforting hands. Sometimes she never wanted to let him go.

Thankfully his wounds healed, nothing fatal thank god. Yet, he should've woken up by now. Celica couldn't help but wonder if there was something else wrong she didn't know about. She checked him over several times and he seemed just fine. Maybe it wasn't something to do with his body itself... Yes... It was _that_. Celica didn't want to believe that Jin would do something so horrid—something so inhuman. That wasn't the Jin she, Tsubaki, Saya, Ragna, or anyone else knew. Sure, Jin wasn't the most social or talkative, but he wasn't some psychopathic murderer. Though, coming from both Jin and Makoto, it wasn't like she could do much about it. What followed now depended solely on Ragna. But that might've been what frightened her the most. Just what was Ragna going to do when he and Jin meet once more?

Would Ragna want revenge?

Her lips curled in fear. From the very moment Ragna heard of Terumi's whereabouts, the look in his eyes were...different. Celica could see the hatred upon the mere mention of that mans terrible name. Not like she could blame him after everything he's been through but... To see him like that... It scared her. She squeezed his hand tighter and pleaded for him to wake up.

"Ragna... Please, wake up... Jin... Saya... Noel... Ms. Rachel... We all need you to wake up." Celica had no idea why she was talking like he was awake, but maybe he could hear her. All she wanted him to do was open his eyes so she could see those emerald and ruby eyes of his once more. Everyone was fighting to get Noel back and Celica knew how despicable Terumi was—how sinister he could be. That man didn't care who he hurt or what he had to do. Even attacking Noel, Tsubaki, Makoto in broad daylight. Celica laid her head on Ragna's chest as she could hear his beating heart and feel his chest going up and down as he breathed. She took a fist full of his shirt into her hands and clenched her eyes squeezing tears out like a sponge. "Please... Wake up..."

"U-Ugh..."

As if summoned at her beckon call, Ragna began to awaken. Celica sprang up and watched Ragna's closed lids reveal his mismatched eyes. Tears of joy dripped down her chin onto his face as a smile followed. He was awake... He was finally awake.

"Ragna..."

"Celica... You're crying..."

"O-Oh!" Celica didn't even realize it herself really. She quickly used the back of her sleeve to wipe the falling tears away. "I-I'm sorry. I'm just...so happy you're ok."

"Was I out for long?" Ragna asked, his voice still a bit groggy and much deeper.

"A half hour," Celica sniffled.

"A half hour and you're cryin' over me? Jeez... Idiot." Ragna smiled. That smile soon faded, however, into a much sterner form. His eye lids fell over his mismatched eyes with a heavy sigh and his brow stiffened. The tense air that formed around Ragna was the stark opposite of what she felt from him mere seconds ago.

No...! He isn't...!

"Ragna, what's the mat—?"

"Where's Jin?" He cut her off.

Celica swallowed a heavy lump that took away her ability to speak. "He...ran off to the branch ahead of everyone else."

"I see..." Ragna rose from the mattress to climb out the bed and went towards the window. The sky was an odd orange red. He took a quick glance at the time to see it was a quarter to three so it shouldn't be like this. He closed his eyes as his body pulsed like a heartbeat. A drop of sweat trickled down his face as he placed a hand on his grimoire and bit his bottom lip. "Damn it...!"

"Ragna? You aren't...thinking of going are you?" Celica asked, frightful. The mage took a single step towards him. She knew the answer and it scared her. Her hands slowly cupped his right, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Sorry... I need to go."

"No!" Celica erupted. "Don't go yet!"

"I have too, Celica. You know that."

"Then take me with you!" Celica pleaded.

"It's too dangerous. I promise I'll bring Kokonoe and Nine back to you."

"That's not it! Tsubaki and Noel are in danger! I can't let go by yourself knowing just how dangerous it is! What if you get hurt? I know I can't fight, but I can't stay here knowing you and everyone else is fighting so hard to get her back. You keep getting hurt and I can't stop it! Ragna I just—!" Celica's rambling ceased when she was uncharacteristically pulled in by Ragna. The abrupt interruption left Celica completely still, which allowed her to realize that she had used all the oxygen in her lungs from her rant. She blinked a few times, embarrassed how close she was to him and how tight he held her. It was always her that would insinuate a hug—never the reverse. But...this wasn't so bad. "Ragna...your hurting me..."

"Sorry..." Ragna spoke softly.

"It's ok... It doesn't hurt that much." She responded in a tone just as soft.

"Celica... Thank you," a hand moved up her back to the back of her head, gaining a blush from Celica. "For always lookin' out for me. Even though I'm always in these conditions you're always the first to run to me. I've never shown you any type of gratitude besides a thank you. Maybe this can make up for all the times I was such an unappreciative ass..." In the blink of an eye, Celica's hands bound him. Her hold even stronger than Ragna's. The shorter mage shivered in his arms as his shirt became damper. "I can't count a number of times you've healed me... Helped me. Remember when I climbed that tree for your doll and fell all the way down?"

"Of course..." Celica breathed out with a sob. "Of course I remember... Every single moment I've spent with you—I've never forgotten. Happy ones... And," she gnawed at her bottom lip and cracked the last words from her throat. "When I saw you die."

"Celica..."

"I could never stop thinking about it. I had no idea what I would do if you just left me like that... I don't want that to happen... I just feel so helpless sometimes when I see you like that. I want to know that when the time comes I can protect all of you... I don't want to be a hindrance, Ragna."

"You aren't you idiot. Don't push yourself. Fighting is my thing so just hang back and let me take care of that ok? If I can't protect you then...what good am I?" The teary eyed Celica picked her head up from his chest for her eyes to meet his. "So, this...is the only way I can keep you safe."

"Keep me...safe?" She repeated with a sniffle.

"Celica..."

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry." Before Celica could ask what he meant something struck her from behind, knocking her out. Ragna held her limb body so she wouldn't fall and took her over to the bed. He laid the unconscious girl down and when he tried to walk away, her hand grabbed his.

"Ragna..."

Ragna said nothing and slid his hand from her grasp, placing it on her chest. A single tear ran down her cheek and onto the pillow as she called his name one more time. With a solemn sigh, he threw on his jacket, sheathed his sword on his waist. and with one more quick glance outside he turned and faced the door.

 **"Are you ready, Ragna?"**

"Yeah. Let's rock."

* * *

"Why the hell...is he so strong!?" Kagura took heavy breaths in order to regain himself. Saya stood by him, panting herself. They knew Relius wasn't going to be easy, but this was something else. They haven't been able to put a scratch on the man yet. Every time they advanced that damn automaton intercepted them and he used that chance to strike. They knew the doll needed to be taken out first. If not, there was no way they'd be able to get any ground on Relius. The man merely stood there, stroking his beard and watching them like lab rats. It made them sick. Tsubaki and Noel's lives were in danger and they couldn't get passed, one perverted man!? Kagura made it a point of duty to make sure he kept calm, but he found himself succumbing to anger. Saya was the same. Noel... Her family—her sister was in the hands of some mad man and she couldn't get passed one man to save her. She'd rather die than let some psychopaths take advantage of her little sister.

"Relius Clover...! Give me back my sister!" Saya said as she rushed in.

"That is not really possible as I do not have her. Ignis." Relius snapped his fingers as the automaton swatted Saya away with her massive claws. She didn't go far and kicked the ground, taking to the air with her blades held high. She came down hard, swinging both blades with all her might. The immense blow knocked Ignis off her balance and Saya wasn't going to let this chance pass her. A light aura formed around her body and blades. **"Heavenly—!"** Saya's strikes flew at alarming speeds, her body spinning with her swords like she was dancing. **"Dance!"** With the final swing, she swung both her light covered blades down, sending Ignis bouncing on the ground. Using this chance she advanced towards Relius, but Ignis swiftly rushed back to her. Before the doll could get any closer Kagura soared in with a kick that sent the doll away.

"I got the doll!"

"Thank you!" Saya continued towards her target and ran low. Once before him, she launched a series of slashing strikes and kicks. Relius nimbly dodged each one, humming and mumbling gibberish to himself. The lack of care in his voice only served to anger Saya even more. All this was nothing more than an experiment to him. Saya planted her feet firmly on the ground and used her strong footing as a boost to rush Relius, a blade thrusted forward to pierce him.

"I see you have matured since the last time I laid eyes on you," Relius shifted to the right to avoid the fatal strike. "More data is needed..." Before Saya could face him, a massive green fist sent her spiraling up to the ceiling. She managed to get herself back in control and kicked off the ceiling, coming down with her blades crossed.

 **"Soaring Brilliance!"**

Relius leapt out the way as the descending Saya crashed into the ground. The dust and debris created from the impact quickly dissipated to unveil a rising Saya. She faced Relius and pointed her blade at him, eyes narrowed. "Mmm... Yes, you may turn out be quite interesting. Given the time... Ignis." The puppeteer snapped his fingers as Ignis broke away from Kagura to jump beside her husband's side. Kagura quickly ran beside Saya and dropped into a stance. "It would seem as if our time is up."

"What?" Kagura tilted his head in confusion from the man's odd claim. Time? What's he talking about?

"The altar is now fully active..." Right when Relius finished his sentence the room began to shift.

"What is this!?" Saya gasped, her head spinning in all different directions.

"I dunno," Kagura said, his head doing the same. "But I don't like it... We have to move or—!" Suddenly Kagura became immobile and looked down to see himself being dragged into the floor. "What the hell is this!? I can't break free!"

"Kagura!" Saya tried to give him her hand but immediately found herself being pulled under as well. She tried to wiggle out but it only made her sink faster. "I can't break free!"

"S-Saya! God...damn it!" Kagura roared, trying to wiggle out.

"Relius...Clover...! What are you planning to do!?"

"Well, that is none of your concern number ten. Ignis, we depart." On his command, Ignis takes him in her arms and jumps off, leaving the squirming two alone to their fates.

"N-No! I can't...!" Saya gave it her all but to no avail. "Noel! Tsubaki!" She cried out. Her descent only fastened the more she struggled.

All Kagura could do was listen to her cries as her face slowly faded. "Damn it!" Kagura reached his hand out to the ceiling as his entire body finally submerged. The man now drifted into the nothingness. He could feel nothing, see nothing, hear nothing as his mind slowly became nothing. No strength in his limbs, he couldn't even lift a finger. "Noel... Tsubaki... I'm sorry." With his final words, his eyes shut, drifting off into slumber. An endless slumber which he would not wake from.

An eternity of darkness.

* * *

Makoto, still engaged with Yasha, suddenly halted as she felt her heart stop. A slow hand came over her breast, worry filling her. "What!? What is this feeling!?"

"Hah. Looks like a couple of your friends just kicked the bucket. Sucks to be them, but it saves them the trouble of watching what I'm gonna do to you. Haha—!" A solid cross to the jaw shut the laughing woman up and dazed her. Following the cross came a right hook and two swift kicks to her ribs before she was sent flying into the wall by a straight punch to the chest. The hacking dark haired woman stood up for her eyes to meet an enraged, walking Makoto.

"You don't know...what you're talking about!" With a roar, Makoto charged at Yasha and threw a fist that slammed into her scythe. A fury of powerful punches flew from the squirrel, each one blocked, ducked, or weaved. "You don't know what you're talking about you bitch!"

"I think I do!" Yasha pivoted on her right foot and step-kicked Makoto right in her ribs, pushing the heel of her boot into the wide eyed beastkin before sending her off into a pillar. "You all were walking corpses the moment you all stepped in here. But hey, can't live life without making a few mistakes."

"Go to hell..." Makoto swiped the blood off her lip with her finger. "You're the one who's gonna become a corpse when I'm done with you."

"Guess talking shit's all you're good for beastkin. It's been fun..."

"!" Makoto looked around to see shadows creeping up on her from all directions. "What is this!?"

"But all good things must come to an end." With a snap of her fingers, the shadow sprang up and wrapped around Makoto. Yasha rose her hand up as the shadow picked her up. She swung her hand to the right as the shadow slammed Makoto into a pillar, erupting a scream from her. Makoto was treated like a pinball, thrown up, down—left, right. "Time to send you to the netherworld where you belong." Yasha closed her fist as Makoto was thrown up into the air and the shadow morphed into a massive monster with bright red eyes. It opened its jaws and ensnared the screaming Makoto, bringing her down to the ground with a massive explosion that encased the hallway in a dust cloud. All that was heard in the now silent hallway were falling rocks from the impact. Yasha made her way over to where Makoto landed and found the blood covered beastkin on her stomach twitching. With an uncaring kick, she moved Makoto onto her back. "Can't believe you're still alive... Guess you're tougher than I thought."

"N-Noel... T-Tsu...ba...ki..." Blood gushed out from her mouth and ran down both sides of her mouth. "I'm," she breathed in. "On my way..."

"Yeah, I don't think so..." Yasha itched her scythe on Makoto's jaw a few times before raising it above her head. "Now die—!" Before she could land the finishing blow, a wave of seithr carried her into a pillar and smashed her right into it.

"What...?" Makoto heard the ruckus and grudgingly opened her eyes to find Yasha on the ground. Footsteps came beside her and the blurred image of a figure with a red jacket sheathing a massive blade. Slowly, her blurred vision faded so her eyes could clearly point out the man next to her. "Ragna...?"

"G'ah... Damn..." Yasha rose up to a knee and picked her head up for her eyes to meet her attacker. "Nice hit platinum..." She wiped the blood from the side of her lip and smirked. "Those eyes of yours... I think I like them. Hah," she got back up on both feet. "As much as I'd love to stay here and play with you," her body glowed as she began to fade away along with her voice. "Looks like my times up. That attacked wiped out the last of my energy. A shame really... Looks like things were finally gonna start getting interesting. But...there's always next time," she winked. "I'll see you then." With those being her final words her body dissipates into balls of light that float up into the air before disappearing altogether.

"So...she was a fake?" Makoto asked, confused.

"Guess so," Ragna looked down at her. "So," he knelt down beside her. "I'm guessing you can't walk?"

"Can't even feel my legs. Just give me a few minutes and I'll be fine."

"We don't have the luxury of time and I can't leave you here. Sorry about this." Ragna slid his arms underneath her, one behind her back and the other under her legs, and picked her up.

"Hey! What do you think your doing!?" Makoto blushed

"Just shut up... You can't walk and I don't think flailing around is gonna do you any good." Ragna groaned.

"Well, you don't have to sound like an ass you know..." Crimson lit up her cheeks as her head laid on his chest. Ragna took her more relaxed approach as a sign to go. It was deathly silent, the clicking of boots resonating around the marble walls kept the hallways from becoming completely barren. The atmosphere grew a little uncomfortable for Makoto, so she decided to start a conversation. It was better than quietly letting him carry her. That by itself threatened to knock her out. "So, Ragna, where's Celica."

"I left her back home," he sighed.

"I see..."

"Don't worry, if you're uncomfortable it won't last much longer. I'll put you down soon." Ragna told her.

"N-No, that's not it actually! I don't...really mind you holding me like this. It's...comfortable." Makoto's voice softened as she spoke, volume no louder than a whisper. Suddenly, Ragna came to halt as she pried her head from his chest to look up at his concerned expression. "Why did you stop? What's wrong?"

"This is as far as you can go. Look." Ragna motioned his head for Makoto to look ahead. She did so and saw what seemed to be some kind of wall bending.

"What is this...?"

"Space is shifting..." Ragna said.

"Shifting?" Makoto echoed, turned her head back to Ragna. "What's that mean? None of this is making sense. Is everyone else beyond this point?"

"Most likely," Ragna carried her over to the wall next to him, set her down slowly to lean against it, then turned to the shifting space. "Stay here. Not like you can move anyway..."

"Where are you going?" Makoto asked weakly.

"I'm going to finish this," he turned back to her and showed her a smile. "Just hang tight. I'll bring Noel and Tsubaki back to you, I promise."

"I-Idiot..." A smile formed across her lips with a light blush, her eyes flickering and ready to close. "You better bring them back to me...or else..." Threatening him with her last words her eyes closed.

"Honestly," he chuckled. "What hopeless idiot..."

 **"It's not like you have room to talk, Ragna."** Azure giggled.

"Whatever," he rolled his eyes to his grimoires teasing. Ragna's expression tensed, his brow lowered and his lips straightened. "He's close by..." Beyond this point, Ragna felt two presences; one he didn't know and the other he knew very well. "There he is..."

* * *

"Is that all you can muster, Power of Order?" Setsuko's icy glared stared Jin down.

Jin was on one knee, huffing and puffing. Covered in bruises, slashes, and ice from head to toe. His blade still wouldn't listen to him, leaving him at a heavy disadvantage. He may have been able to hold his own, but his strength fleeted by the second. In this state, he wasn't going to last much longer. "Silence...!" Jin grunted back onto his feet, wobbling a bit before he got a proper balance of himself. "I am...not finished yet..."

"A tenacious boy you are... I'm impressed you're even able to stand with those injuries."

"I am going to save, Tsubaki...! I won't allow you to forge the sword!"

"Won't allow...? Funny," Setusko chuckled. "Are you sure that's it? Come on now, we both know why you're here. It's only natural that you want to show your big brother how well you can handle such a situation," his eyes narrowed. "Given what you did to him."

"Shut up!" Jin took his aching body and ran full speed at Setsuko, eyes widened with rage. The man merely sighed at his flailing and summoned a sword made of a brilliant ice that formed a blade similar to Jin's, but a bit wider. With a wide swing, icicles spring up from the ground, rushing Jin. Jin countered by summoning his own barrage of icicles that shattered the coming ones. With the way cleared Jin continued his rush, meeting the man in close combat. Jin may not have been able to draw his sword, but being as close as he cold was better than attacking from a distance. He swung his sheathed, following them up with kicks and blasts of ice. None of his attacks hit their mark as they were parried, dodged, or deflected.

"Pathetic." Setsuko swung his blade down as hard as he could, knocking Jin off balance, then ramming the hilt into his chest. "If this is the best you can do, running in here like an angered child wasn't the best option for you."

"Shut your mouth..." Jin grabbed his arm and pulled him in. The next thing Setusko knew, Jin's knuckles had sunk into his cheek and all he could see was white. Next, Jin shoved his boot right into his abdomen and sent him bouncing away. It took Setsuko less than a second to rise back up to his feet and wipe the minuscule amount of blood from his lip.

"You still have some fight left in you I see. As much as I would like to stay," suddenly Setsuko began to glow and his voice became distant. "My time is up. The boundary is a rather annoying thing... We will meet at a later date. For now, you have your own concerns." With that, his body vanished, becoming balls of light before disappearing into thin air before his eyes. Jin's guard never wavered, waiting to see if this was some trap, but it wasn't. It was no more than a shadow—the real body was somewhere else. He spat out some blood that accumulated in his mouth and wiped his lips with his finger. Unnsatisfaction and anger crossed on his face, filling his heart. Throughout that battle, Jin couldn't help but be distracted by something else... Someone else.

His brother.

Maybe now he couldn't even call that. Fear, guilt, anxiety... All these emotions plagued his mind from the mere thought of facing him. After what he did—who would blame Ragna for driving his blade through his chest. His hand clenched around his sheath, shaking the metal. Sure, he may save Tsubaki... Who knows if he could even do that in the state he was in now. But after all this... What then? Jin hung his head in solemn thought. His body going cold that matched the temperature of his blade.

"Jin. I found you..." A gruff voice said.

Jin gasped from the familiarity of the voice. He turned to face it and found Ragna standing a good distance away from him. Was he so caught up in his thoughts he could notice his approach? It didn't seem like he tried to hide. That expression said it all. "Brother..."

"So, you come running here... For what? Trying to run away from me, Jin?" Ragna started over to him, mismatched eyes glaring sharply at Jin. Jin stood in place, eyes shifting from his brother's gaze. The platinum stopped right in front of him, eyes narrowed. "Look at me, Jin," Jin said nothing, merely turned back to face him. "You did it?" Ragna asked simply. A long silence took up the two brothers before it was broken by Jin.

"Yes..."

"...Good to know." Ragna clenched his fist tight and reeled it back before slamming it into Jin's stomach. The powerful punch forced Jin's eyes to stretch and spit to cough out his mouth, rolling down his chin. Jin's legs gave up on him as he began to fall to his knees. Before he could, Ragna grabbed his collar and forced his eyes to meet his. "So you come running here, huh!? Not even gonna face me you damn coward!?" Ragna's teeth clenched, then slammed Jin into a pillar as his eyes turn feral. "Do you have any idea what the hell's going through my head right now!? I've got quite a few reasons to knock your ass out and smash your head against the goddamn pavement! You come here, knowing what's at stake—like THIS!?"

"Kuh!"

"Answer me you damn brat!"

"I... I didn't mean for this...!" Jin's teeth ground together as he tried his best to hold back an explosion of emotion. "I didn't mean for this to happen...! I didn't want...! I don't know! I don't know anymore!" Jin erupted in a surge of suppressed emotion, letting tears he'd show to no one flow down his cheeks. "I didn't want of this to happen!" He screamed. There was a time in his life when he was all alone. The only thing he had was the four walls to stare at. But, that all changed one day. "When I went to Wadatsumi and stayed with you, I'd never felt so happy! For once in my life, I saw what it meant to have a family! I didn't want that to end! Please believe me, I never wanted this to happen!"

"Jin...! You **little**...!"

The rage and ferocity that filled Ragna's eyes were beyond convincing. Jin saw no point in talking any longer and closed his eyes. "Bro—no... Ragna. If you wish to kill me... Then do it. If my death can set you at peace somewhat, my life is yours to take. Maybe in death, I can repay you for...showing me what it's like to be a family."

"You bastard...! Don't you dare say that to me!" Ragna reeled his fist back and smashed a crater into the pillar. "How dare you say that to me now! You don't have the fucking right to tell me that! You think you can just throw your goddamn life away and expect me to be happy!?" His fist began to shake as his bangs created a shadow that blocked her eyes from view. "It wouldn't damn it... It wouldn't make me happy at all... I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I lost another brother."

"Another...brother?" Jin felt Ragna's grip eased as his collar slipped through his fingers. "But... I...!"

"Shut up! Don't you dare say another word to me! I don't want to hear any bullshit excuses!" Ragna gnawed on his bottom lip, drawing a bit of blood. "Why...? Why the hell do you assholes make it so fucking hard to be angry at you? Goddamn it..."

"Brother..."

"Jin... Never do ANYTHING like this again. Do you hear me? I don't want to lose anybody else." Ragna turned his back to face Jin. The expression he held on his face was one he didn't want anyone to see. "You can't draw your sword...can you?"

"No..."

"Let me tell you something. It wasn't 'you' who killed my brother. It was the will of that sword taking control of you..."

"What?" Jin gasped and turned to his sword. "I don't...understand..."

"A nox nyctores... They've got minds of their own, Jin. You know that don't you? The reason why that sword chose you, in particular, was because you wield the Power of Order or whatever it's called. So, to put it simply: that sword was made specifically to kill the 'Black Beast'. In other words...me. Whether or not you realize it, those weapons are dangerous. Every wielder has had something taken away from them, however, nothing has been taken from you. Now, tell me, what have you lost?"

"What...have I—? G'uh!" A sudden ringing sound split his head, forcing him on a knee. "What is this!?"

"So, she was right..." Ragna muttered.

"Brother...what's going on!? What is this!?"

"Murderous intent," he answered simply and turned back to him. "Directed at me. Even if it isn't your intention... You want to kill me. Even now...you want me in a pill of blood at your feet."

"No! I don't!" Jin wobbled back up to his feet. "I don't want to kill you!"

"And that's why you can't draw Yukianesa."

"What?"

"Don't you get it, idiot? You're not using it—it's using you. Now, that you've outlived your usefulness, it won't let you draw." Ragna's eyes ran down to the sword, narrowed. "Hey! Yukianesa! I don't know how much you hate me and to be honest—I don't really give a damn! But you better watch out! My little brother here's pretty damn strong and if you had an ass I'm sure he'd kick it! So watch it. He isn't so weak that he'd let some piece of scrap metal tell him what to do!"

"Brother..."

"Jin," Ragna looked back to him. "That thing shouldn't be telling you what it is you want to do. So make that sword your own. I know you can do it," a smile formed on his lips as he winked. "A big brother's gotta have some faith in their stupid little brother right?"

"Brother..."

"Oh, and um... Mind...cooling it with the water works?" Ragna turned around and itched the back of his head. "Don't know how long I can stand it before I keel over from the guilt..."

"Yes..." Jin sniffled and wiped the tears away with his sleeve.

"Unbelievable..." Ragna sighed and stuffed his hands into his pockets. "Anyway, I need you to do something. It's important."

"What is it?"

"I need you to head down to the cauldron, just in case I can't stop the smelting process. After you save, Tsubaki that is."

"After...huh." Jin's eyes fell to his boots as he sighed. "After this, I don't think you will see me again. Once Tsubaki is safe and the smelting is over, I planned on leaving and—"

"You ain't going anywhere, so don't start with that bullshit." Ragna turned back to him. "If you even try, I'll beat your ass down and drag you back. So throw that idea out unless you think you can get away from me." He walked over to him and tapped his chest with a fist. "You save Tsubaki, we stop the smelting process, kick Terumi's ass, and go home. That's how it's gonna work out. So stop bruting and let's go." Jin's brows rose as his widened eyes shimmered in shock. Go...home? Together? Jin couldn't help but crack a small smile at the thought. Never in his life did he ever wish for the company of another. That he could get through life alone like he was forced to. But now he couldn't imagine himself like that... Not anymore.

"Yes... Together."

"God...you got me sayin' all this mushy mushy crap... Don't ever do this again," Ragna groaned. "This is freaking embarrassing..." His gaze shifted to the darkness of the ends of the hall. "Someone's watching us and I think you know who."

"I do."

"Save her, Jin."

"You do not need to ask me that. That was the plan." With that said, Jin blazed a trail down the halls, leaving Ragna alone. He felt her presence—her eyes. She was waiting for him and it didn't take long for Jin to find her. Tsubaki stood in the middle of the hallway with a rather odd get up on. It belonged to the Zero Squadron, but the color was jet black instead of a creamy white. Not only that, but her eyes were crimson instead of its usual azure blue. He stopped a few feet away from her, narrowing his eyes as his gaze met her cold, malicious one. This... _thing._ This wasn't Tsubaki. There's no way something so desolate could be Tsubaki. The Tsubaki he knew had eyes filled with life and vigor. This was a mere shadow of her—if he even dared call her Tsubaki.

"Jin Kisaragi. You have come."

"Why are you wearing that?" Jin asked.

"I thought it would be appropriate. The Zero Squadron cleans up trash like you that haunt this world. Only fitting that I wear it since I'll be killing you," Tsubaki rose her dagger up, the sharp end pointed at Jin. "Jin Kisaragi," darkness surrounded them in the blink of an eye, replacing the halls. "Your life ends here."

"Tsubaki... I swear, no matter what it takes and no matter how far I have to reach," Jin broke down into a stance. "I will free you! Just hang on!"

* * *

"I swear to god... I'm gonna kill...whoever made these damn stairs..."

 **"It wasn't even that much of a run."**

A tired Ragna stood at the top of the NOL building before the stairs leading up, cursing at the person who thought making these stairs was a brilliant idea and vowed to kill them after this. But he could worry about the possible murder of a very unlucky idiot later; something else had to be done first. His eyes narrowed once they met a massive altar that stood in the middle of the empty top. Terumi was nowhere to be seen, but he could worry about him later; he knew where Noel was and that's all that mattered. He bolted for the altar, intending to take Noel from within the cocoon at the top.

However.

"!" Instinctively, Ragna spun around on his pivot, quickly unslinging his blade from his waist to parry a snake chain. His eyes followed the snake back to its wielder as he pointed the tip of his massive blade at him and roared his name. "Terumi!"

"Don't you know it, stumpy! I'm surprised you managed to make it up here with all the interference going on down there. I'd tip my hat off to you, but I lost it!"

"Let Noel go right now!" Ragna demanded.

"Let her go? Now, why in the HELL would I do that? I'd be wasting the souls of SO MANY people. You wouldn't want that, would you Rags?"

"You sadistic son of a bitch!" Ragna kicked the ground and came down hard, intending to cut the man before him clean in half. Terumi leapt back as his blade slammed into the ground. Intending to give him no space, Ragna quickly rushed Terumi and brought his blade down on him. In the blink of an eye, two knives intercepted his sword before they could hit their mark.

"Whoa! Someone's antsy."

"You used the soldiers as sacrifices!?"

"Ah, that... Well, they were more or less cannon fodder, to begin with. Might as well take advantage of them. Besides, we've got a shit load more of them so no worries right?" Terumi said casually.

"For a guy who works for intelligence, you are one SICK son of a bitch," Ragna growled.

"Please, flattery will get you nothing besides a knife in the gut. But tell me, cause I'm interested," Terumi's eyes narrowed. "How in the hell did you make it here? I know YOU'RE not smart enough to see the mirages within the shifting space down there. Your brother maybe, but... Hehe." A dark chuckle left his lips as it curled into a smirk. "Maybe it wasn't you... Guess the bitch is still kickin' inside that grimoire of yours."

"Quit runnin' your mouth already!" Ragna swung his sword to push the snickering man off of him. "Let Noel go! Now!"

"And where's the fun in that?" Terumi replied with a grin.

"Guess I'll have to take her by force then! I'd rather kick your ass to the curve anyway!" Ragna held his right arm to his face as the shell opened to reveal a red light. Seithr swirled around his arm, slowly coating his blade in a dark aura.

"Ah, the old Blazblue. Love that thing, don't you?" A grin formed on his lips, stretching ear to ear. A green aura came around Terumi as it swirled upwards. "The Power of the Azure..."

"Bastard...!" A vortex of seithr swirled upwards around Ragna as well, his body surrounding in the same darkness. "I'm takin' Noel back with me."

"Oh? And how are ya gonna do that Ragna when you can't even land a single hit on me?"

"It ain't gonna be like last time." Ragna snarled.

"You're right. It won't..." A green wave pulsated off Terumi and flew through Ragna. Slowly Ragna felt his power waning as the grimoire grew weaker and weaker until finally, he could no longer feel its power. The darkness that swirled around him dissipated and the seithr that covered his blade vanished.

"What!?"

"It's gonna be a hell of a lot worse..." Terumi snickered darkly, his tone darkening as he chanted. "Restriction 666 released... Dimensional interface field deployed," a green sigil appeared under him as a smirk grew on his lips, showing his teeth. "Code S.O.L. Blazblue... Activate!" Once the last word left his lips, a rush of power shot up like a geyser. Gale force winds threatened to send Ragna flying, but he managed to hold his ground.

"The hell is this!?"

"It's time I give you a taste of real power boy! You wave that grimoire around like a pussy compared to me!" Terumi laughed. "Nothing more than a little piss ant! A paper tiger in front of a storm! A mere human before a **god**."

"G'uh!" The Azure Grimoire was completely dark. Azure's presence was gone, he couldn't even hear her voice. Ars Magus was no longer available to him now. Shit, Ragna cursed internally. Options were limited and this situation didn't brighten it up at all. He clicked his teeth and gave Terumi a sharp glare before readying himself. The sharp end of his blade pointed towards the smirking man with both hands on the hilt, his eyes narrowed, sending him a message.

"Are you still gonna fight me? Wow, and people call ME crazy..."

"Like I care what the hell you think," Ragna growled.

"Heh... Hehehe! H'yahahaha! Unbelievable," Terumi face palmed and threw his head back in sadistic laughter. "You really want to fight me! This is great! If you wanna kick my ass then fine! Come on! I'll feed your soul to the AZURE!" Terumi laughed as he took off in a burst of speed towards Ragna.

"Bring it asshole!" Ragna roared as he took off and met Terumi halfway.

* * *

"What was that?" Izanami felt a sudden surge of malicious power erupt from the top of the branch.

"Ah, so it's finally starting," Akahana looked up. "The smelting process...will soon be complete."

"Then you will get out of my way." Izanami rushed the mage with a burst of speed, bringing her foot down for a drop kick. Akahana blocked the devastating kick by crossing her hands and sent a kick of her own, pushing her heels into her stomach. Izanami made sure not to go far. Faster than Akahana could blink, the violet slammed her palm into her stomach, following up with a few swift kick with the last one sending the mage away. Right when she was ready to move off, a massive red magic circle appeared beneath her. Flames burst out like a rising tornado and ensnared the death goddess in its heat. Akahana watched the flames disperse into embers to reveal Izanami what looked like a purple ribcage around her. The rib cage slowly shattered like shriveled bones as Izanami fell to a knee.

"It seems like the space is affecting you too now. Took long enough."

"The boundary... So you truly intend to smelt the sword." Izanami said with a heavy breath.

"With it smelted, that hunk of junk will be in pieces before you know it," Akahana said.

"You seem to be alright with the world being destroyed." Izanami rose back up to her feet. "A shame really since your precious sisters will perish as well."

"I'll cross that bridge when I get to it. First things first though..." Yellow lights scattered in her palms, crackling more and more until it formed streams of electricity. "If not for this space weakening you, I wouldn't have been able to defeat you like this. Gods truly are powerful beings." Akahana spoke in a cold tone, her eyes darkened with murderous intent. "Begone." Simultaneously when she said that, the massive sparks scattered, and like jaws, came down on Izanami. The streams struck and left her charred, smoke steaming off her. She stood there for a couple seconds before falling forward with a thud. After a few seconds of silence, Akahana fell to a knee, her breathing heavy with bags under her eyes. "Fighting my sister then you... She doesn't know when to give me a break. Well," she forced herself up and gave her back to Izanami. "Not like it matters now... All that's left is—" A sudden blow to her stomach robbed her of all her oxygen, the contents of her stomach welled up as her vision grew blurry. Her head moved down like crank to see a palm thrust into her gut.

"It is not wise and rather rude to turn your back to me..."

"Izanami... How are—!?"

"Silence." Izanami rose her hand up, creating a shadow claw. The claw ripped up, leaving three bloody lacerations going up Akahana's body. She followed up with a split kick that sent the mage flying into a pillar, creating a crater and came down to the ground with a thud. "Annoying mage," she held her right arm and winced. "I wasted too much time... I need to move." Izanami whipped around and began off, but halted when a heavy pressure forced her still. Simultaneously, a large white magic circle appeared underneath followed by several black chains. "Wha—!? These chains...! This spell is—!"

"I'm not out yet..."

Izanami turned her head around to face a downed, panting Akahana. "You insolent...!"

"Try as you might, in the state you're in you can't escape, even you." Blood gushed out her mouth as she chuckled. "Enjoy your stay in hell..."

"This what you were after all along..." Izanami was slowly being brought down into the seal. She tried to break free of her binding, but it was useless. She felt no power to draw from and her vision was fleeting fast. "I must say, for a human you are indeed impressive. To immobilize me and place me in such a situation. I will admit...this is a first. It would seem I have no choice, but to bet on 'him'... A mere possibility..." Weary words being her last the goddesses body vanished into the seal, leaving the half conscious mage alone. A chuckle left her as Izanami's words echoed in her.

"To bet on the catalyst of calamity... Gods really are...mysterious things," another burst of crimson forced its way up her throat, landing with a splat in front of her. "Talk about a hell of a gamble... I look forward," her eyes flicker until they finally close and her last words lead her into unconsciousness. "To the possibilities..."

* * *

"Talk about a pain in the ass..." Kokonoe stood before an unconscious Litchi, victorious. The battle wasn't anything hard, mostly odd. The strange presence that oozed off her felt abnormal—like the space that surrounded her. Was she drawing power from it like some kind of excess power source or was it something else? Whatever the case may be, she was taken care of and it wasn't her problem. Before she started off, a chilling presence took hold of her. Damn, she clicked her teeth and turned to the source of the nerve racking presence. "Relius Clover..."

"The daughter of Konoe and Jubei... Greetings."

"Where the hell are Saya and Kagura?" Kokonoe took out a drill hammer and stood on guard. "What did you do to them?"

"I didn't really do anything. This space is just being absorbed into the boundary and well... I think you are smart enough to guess the rest."

"You son of a...!" Kokonoe kicked the ground and soared through the air. She reeled her hammer back like a baseball back and swung down with the intent of smashing the pupeeters head to chunks along the clean marble floor. Her ears tingled as she quickly maneuvered her body to avoid a massive arm. Now, before Relius stood a purple automaton. Kokonoe tried to strike the doll but ended up getting knocked back by the weight of its arms. "Damn you!"

"Why hold back? You have so much potential coursing through you... Potential worth studying."

"I ain't your lab rat freak! Fuck off!"

"Hmph. But you are a nuisance." Relius slammed his hands down on the floor as a purple magic circle appeared underneath Kokonoe.

"Wha!?" Kokonoe gasped as she found her body fading, becoming transparent. "You're a mage!? Impossible!"

"I prefer scientist, Kokonoe."

"Y-You...!" Kokonoe tried to move her legs but found them no longer there as the sigil had moved halfway up her body. "S-Shit! What is this!?"

"I don't think you will ever see the light of day again. Farwell." Relius said simply as Kokonoe disappeared. The man stood with his wife in the silent hallway, eyes fixed on the spot Kokonoe once stood. The silence that took up the hallway was released by a chuckle from Relius. "Soon...it will all come to pass," his lips curled into a smile as he looked up. "Let the sword be forged."

* * *

Clangs, boom, and grunts echoed darkness. Sparks flew from clashing metal, lighting up the void. Jin still had his blade sheathed, unable to draw. Still, that did not deter him, though, the odd were not in his favor. Several times Tsubaki was a mere hairs breath away from ending his life, each strike intended to send him to the other world. Jin, though a valiant effort, found himself overwhelmed by her merciless strikes. Her movement showed no falter and neither did her swordsmanship. Her deathly gaze spoke volumes within her silence and what it said made his stomach twist. Those red lifeless eyes left a wretched taste in his mouth, laying a hand on her just made it worse.

With a loud clang, the two gain some distance between each other, Jin seemingly the only one breaking a sweat while Tsubaki's cold gaze remained unfaltered and her breathing maintained. Tsubaki rose her dagger to Jin and narrowed her eyes. "You cannot draw her, can you? Or...do you fear for my safety? Or is it that you are a coward?"

Jin bit his lip and summoned forth several blades of ice. He flung them all one by one at Tsubaki, which she shattered with ease. The redhead rushed Jin with a burst of speed, launching a mix of slash strikes and kicks. Bit by bit, her dagger began to find its mark, tearing up his clothes like paper. Thinking quickly, Jin blasted her with a massive wave of ice that clouded the space in an icy mist. The cool fog from his attack slowly cleared and a few feet away from him stood Tsubaki, shield half was frozen but her body unharmed. The odds truly are not in his favor...

 _Damn it, Tsubaki...! What will it take to break you from this? Just what they do to you..._

"A pitiful man. You can not draw your sword, yet you challenge me? While I respect your courage, I do question your sanity. Give you allow the weapon to steal your heart, I can guess where your sanity lies. How truly pathetic..." A bright aura surrounded Tsubaki as the atmosphere stiffened, turning cumbersome. Jin placed himself on guard, preparing himself for what to come. Without warning, Tsubaki flew at him at blinding speeds. By sheer luck was Jin able to lift his sheath up and block her dagger before it came down. Before he could counter attack, Tsubaki shoved her boot right into his abdomen, depriving him of all his oxygen. In his dazed state, she slashed him right down the middle, leaving an open wound along his chest. Jin held the wound and took a few shaky steps back. The palm of his white glove turned crimson along with his white tunic, the clean white now stained with a deep red.

Bags of bleach accumulated underneath Jin's wavering eyes. There was no way he could stay on his feet for long—let alone retain his consciousness. "Tsubaki..."

"Weak... You are unfit to bear the moniker of order. A man who cannot even bear the burden of his crimes has no right to even draw his blade. Yukianesa seems to feel the same."

"Hah." An abrupt chuckle left Jin's lips which furrowed Tsubaki's.

"Something that's amusing?"

"Yes. It is quite funny actually... Here is something you don't seem to understand. I care not for my moniker over order..." Snow formed a vortex underneath him before rising up, swirling around his entire body. "I bear the sins of none, but my own. If I share the same sins as this blasted order then so be it. But, the sin I committed... A grave sin—was forgiven by a man that showed me what he meant to have a brother. I was no longer alone..." A powerful wave blasted off Jin, pushing Tsubaki back a few paces. Slowly, Jin spread his legs and broke down into a stance, hand gripping the hilt of his blade. Several blue seals appeared one by one down the blade, four in total. "I have succumbed to the will of another... The will of a mere weapon." The seal on the other end shattered like glass upon his last word, the next one cracking. "I am the one who swings this sword, no one else...!" The second seal shattered next with the third one a finger width below the hilt cracked. "I...am the cold steel... I am the arbiter of balance an order..."

"What is this!?"

"I am the one who swings this blade!" Jin screamed at the top of his lungs, shattering the third seal, leaving the last one at the hilt cracking. "Yukianesa! Activate!" The final seal shattered as his blade unsheathed and howled a massive gust of snow, forcing Tsubaki to shield herself from the gale force winds. Jin's sheath slowly vanished as he took his blade with both hands and swung down at nothing. Silence filled the space once more until it was lifted by a small crack, which turned to several.

"No!" Tsubaki gasped as she watched the black space crumble until it finally shattered, placing them in the hallways once more. "You...cut through the space...with just one strike?"

"Fabrications mean absolutely nothing to me... The world the Izayoi create is nothing but an illusion, however," Jin's eyes were covered by the shadow of his bangs. Slowly the shadow left, revealing his now glowing emerald eyes. "My world is that of 'truth'. I will not be bested by a simple parlor trick. The darkness had swallowed me once and it shall not do so a second time."

"This power is...a drive!? Impossible!"

"It matters not who you are," Jin got down into an odd stance and for just one instant, his form was replaced by Hakumens. "You will release Tsubaki. Now, prepare yourself," his eyes narrow. "For your end has come."

Tsubaki felt her legs shiver like she was out in the cold. She couldn't stop it. It felt like her legs could be broken by the slightest gust of wind. "You... You are not Jin Kisaragi. How are you?"

"Do not be misguided by your own fear. I am me. And this is your end" Jin took off like a swallow with a heavy gust of wind behind him. Tsubaki swiftly put her shield up as Jin's blade slammed down onto it, sending off gusts of ice upon impact. The mist created from the attack cleared and Tsubaki gasped at their surroundings. Her feet were covered in ice along with her shield and the hallways. She clicked her teeth and jumped back, growling his name. With the distance between them adequate, she formed a bow an arrow of light and took aim. Jin stood in the same spot, eyes fixed on her with contentment. This only served to piss her off even more as the light grew brighter along with the arrow.

"Die!" Tsubaki bellowed as she let it fly.

"...Stubborn idiot." Was all Jin said before he drew a line with his blade, shattering the arrow of light into tiny specs of light. Tsubaki stood wide eyed at the feat she just witnessed, her arms and legs shaking in disbelief. Jin said nothing and slowly moved his arms in an archery position. Mist gathered itself around Jin as it solidified into an ice bow. The ice was glorious, almost like diamond. He reeled the arrow back as Tsubaki quickly put her shield up for defense. "It's over," Jin muttered before he let the arrow fly, slamming right onto Tsubaki shield. A cool icy mist blew past Jin, dancing in his. The wind ceased and the mist cleared for Jin to behold an unconscious Tsubaki, weapons fallen beside her. With slow steps, Jin made his way over to her and knelt down beside her. The black that stained the normally creamy uniform vanished before his eyes as he took Tsubaki's head into his arms. With his part done, he had to leave everything up to one man.

"Brother... The rest is up to you."

* * *

At the top of the NOL branch, a twitching Ragna laid on the floor with a hand on his sword with a smiling Terumi down. Blood running down his head with cuts, scrapes, and lacerations everywhere. His clothes seemed like they were thrown in a woodchipper with how badly they were torn. Ragna still hadn't been able to get one hit in yet and worse, nowhere near the altar. Having his grimiore practically useless to him now didn't make the situation any better. Unlike Ragna, however, Terumi was grinning and snickering away.

"Face down with another man beating your ass. Is it Monday already stumpy?"

"Shut up!" Ragna got up and rushed Terumi. He swung with the intent on beheading him as a snickering Terumi playfully leaned back to avoid the beheading. Ragna then brought his blade down for a body splitting slash, which was avoided as Terumi spun on his pivot foot. Terumi then jumped over Ragna as he tried to go for a straight punch and kicked his back, making him stumble a bit. Ragna quickly retained his footing and whipped his body around, using his momentum to swing his blade. However, he sliced nothing but air as Terumi was nowhere to be found. Before he knew it, a snake chain had wrapped itself around him. He cursed, trying to break free of the binding, but alas it proved futile as he was brought high into the air.

"Man, aren't you high up there," a waving Terumi said below. "How's the view?"

"You son a bitch! Get me down from here!"

"As you wish." Terumi shrugged casually. He snapped his fingers as the snake chain slammed him down to the ground, drawing back and leaving him in a crater. It didn't take long for Ragna to stand back up again and give Terumi his usually hard glare. "You're more like a cockroach than anything Rags. Maybe I need to buy some bug spray to keep you away?"

"Keep yappin'... It just makes tearing that smirk off your ugly mug all the more satisfying—" A pulse robbed Ragna of his speech as his head to the source; the altar. That odd sensation... It felt like a heartbeat almost. But it wasn't just any heartbeat. It belonged to... "You're insane... Are you actually trying to create a Black Beast!?"

"Black Bea—? Are you high? 'Cause I'd love whatever the hell you're smoking right now. Why in the HELL would I want that failure back into my life!? Do you have ANY idea the bullshit I went through because of that thing!? Which is ironic, given to who I'm talking too... You'd know better than most."

"Talkin' about shit I don't know... That figures..."

"Ah, guess the shitty vampire didn't fill you in huh? Guess you'll never know then..." Terumi snickered.

"What the hell does that mean? What did you do to Rachel!? Where the hell is Saya and everyone else!?"

"Aw~ You worried about that adorable little sister of yours? Girls got a real thing for you, you know. Sucks that it won't go anywhere now that she had that perverted friend of yours are takin' a trip into the depths of the boundary... I wonder what they're doing in the darkness?"

"Saya...and Kagura too!?"

"You know the messed up thing is, you didn't have to think when I said, perverted friend." Terumi deadpanned.

"Where the fuck is Nine!? Tsubaki! Rachel! Kokonoe!"

"Ah, Nine and her dirty beastkin of a daughter are taking a little...nap. Tsubaki is my little bitch, but I'm sure she and your little brother are having the time of their lives down there. I'm sure she'll be fine, but your little vampire groupie..." Terumi's voice darkened as a sadistic smile formed across his devilish features. "I promise you, you won't ever see that little bitch ever again."

"What... What did you do to her?" Ragna said, out of breath and wide eyed. Afraid to know the answer.

"Stuck in a cell made of magic for the rest of eternity. But don't worry, I'll make sure she's not alone," Terumi's eyes widen as said with chilling malicious tone. **"I'll make sure to torture that bitch for all of eternity. So I'll put her to good use for you..."**

"You son of a...! I'M GONNA TEAR YOU IN HALF!" Ragna shouted with indescribable rage, yelling like a madman towards the green haired man. Above them away from view, Lambda watched the battle, her eyes focused on Ragna.

This unsettling feeling in her heart made it tighten. Her body shook with each blow he took, every scream and injury he sustained. "I... I need to..."

"Lambda, stay right there," Celia commanded through her communicator. "We only have one shot and you can't blow it. Do...and we all die."

"Roger." Lambda nodded as her fists involuntarily clenched. She didn't know why but watching Ragna like this infuriated her. Her teeth ground behind her lips as her nails pierced her skin, drawing blood. It dripped down her hands like raindrops, her nails threatening to rip her skin. The sound of Ragna's screams and yells left a bad taste in her mouth and she felt a surge of emotion begin to build within her like a bomb. Yet, she didn't know why she felt this way. She knew nothing about him besides his name. Yet that name always made her so happy. "Rag...na..."

"Gah!" Ragna was struck by the head of Terumi's snake chain and knocked to the ground, coughing up dried blood from his throat.

"Come on, is that really the best you got? Guess all hat no cattle."

"Screw you...! I ain't...done yet!" Grudgingly he rose to his feet. Again, he felt a pulse and this time Terumi smiled.

"Yes...you feel that?"

"That feels like...the Azure..."

"Well, duh! It IS the Azure after all... And with this, I'm so close to obtaining it...!" Terumi thrusts both hands into the air and yells, "The Azure Flame Grimoire will be mine! Soon! I'll obtain my 'freedom'! And I'll force my sword right down her **throat**! Hahahaha!"

"Azure Flame...Grimoire?"

"Oh, yeah. Forgot you were here. Well," Terumi looked toward the cocoon above the altar and smirked. "I guess I _could_ drop some knowledge on your ass while we wait. I've got time to kill." He shrugged.

"The hell are you talking about?"

"Just listen dumbass. I'm about to give you some very crucial information. No thanks necessary, your screams were more than enough," Terumi snickered and stuffed his hands into his pockets. "The Azure: creation and destruction intertwined. The power at the root of everything in this shitty world. The 'true' Azure."

"The...'true'...?" Ragna echoed.

"Yes... These babies we got are nothing but knock of grimoires. But, even with a sliver of the power I stole, you can still kick a lot of ass with things that are nothing but knock offs. And by you, of course, I mean me."

"What the hell does this Azure Flame whatever have to do with Noel?"

"She is the Successor to the Azure." Terumi snickered. "It would've taken me much longer to get what I needed, but this bitch already had the Azure in her already! It's freakin' hilarious!" He face palmed and threw his head back. "That whiny little whore turned out to be EXACTLY what I was looking for!"

"...What the hell are you?"

Through his laughter, Terumi caught his mutter and immediately stopped. "Oh? What do you mean by that, stumpy?"

"This Azure Flame Grimoire... You setting the Black Beast free... Stealing the Azure's power to make these grimoires. What the hell—no." Ragna's eyes narrowed. "Just _who_ the hell are you..."

"That's rather personal, Ragna... But I'll answer. You're the only one to ask who... All anyone asks me is...why?" Terumi smirked. "Be grateful that I'm even telling you this...human."

"Human?" Ragna echoed. Human... Ragna recalled Terumi saying something similar at their previous encounter. He looked down at him like he was some higher class—aome higher being. What was with this 'human' business? Something didn't add up. Just what the hell was he? What Terumi told him made his eyes widen in disbelief and turn to rage.

"What if I said you stood before a 'true' god. What would you say?"

"Bullshit!" Ragna charged at Terumi and swung his blade down in fury. His blade was countered by a snake chain that quickly circled him.

"Is someone not a believer? A shame." Terumi said nonchalantly.

"Cut the crap! There's no way you're some god!" Ragna yelled.

"Fine. Then I'm the easter bunny." Terumi said facetiously. "But I guess I need to prove it to you..." A dark green aura formed an odd type of armor around his arm, springing a sword that extended far more than Ragna's. His danger sense telling to retreat, Ragna leapt back a few paces.

"What the hell is this!?"

"My 'existence' is slowly coming back together, Ragna..." Terumi rose the blade high over his head. Ragna put his blade over his head to guard as Terumi brought the massive sword down. An explosion engulfed the entire rough, nothing but dust blocking the two from view. Once it cleared, a snickering Terumi was staring down at a flat Ragna, blade before him. "So...do you believe now?"

"D-Damn it...!"

"Well," The aura that encased his arm vanished along with his blade as he walked over to the altar. "That's enough ass whopping for now. I've got work to do." He stopped before the massive structure and rose his hands up to the sky with widened eyes. "Now Murakumo! Time to awaken!" Upon his words, the altar began to glow. "This world is made of lies, lies, lies, LIES! But don't worry... I'll show you the truth... The truth called DESPAIR! In the name of Susano'o I command you to awaken Murakumo! No... Kusanagi! The sword! The Godslayer! Your blade will cut away the lies that cover this world! Now summon your righteous blade and lay waste to EVERYTHING!" A bright beam of light shot up from the cocoon into the sky, breaching the clouds. Ragna slowly picked his head up as he cursed.

"Shit... Noel... I'm sorry." He watched as the light faded and a figure descended from the cocoon. Ragna squinted his eyes to look at the figure, to see Noel now with azure blue eyes, a white cloak exposing her stomach and tight high toeless socks. She landed lightly on the ground with a gust of wind, eyes barren. "Noel..." No... This was different. There was no trace of Noel in those eyes. A name popped up in his head and he screamed it out. "Mu!" Shockingly, that name made her flinch as she turned to him.

"Ragna..." Her voice was robotic and lifeless, monotone like her expression.

"It really is you," Ragna fought the pain and stood up, using his blade as a stand to maintain himself. "Mu..."

"Well, isn't that precious? Gonna make me hurl," Terumi rolled his eyes and turned to Mu. "Now, you know what to do right? If you wanna save little old Ragna; the Master units gotta go bye bye." A blue seal appeared under Mu as the Murakumo slowly made its descent.

"N-No! Damn it wait!" Ragna trudged up off the ground and by the time he rose to his feet Mu was already gone. He shook with a mix of pain and rage, both emotions crossed on his contorted expression.

"Man this is just EATING you up inside, isn't it!? You came here to stop me and you haven't saved one person yet," Terumi said with his usual sadistic grin. "No matter how hard you try, you'll always end up flat on your ass. Guess mommy and daddy forgot to teach not to butt into other peoples business. Oh wait, was that a little too personal?"

 **"I'LL MURDER YOU!"** Ragna roared as he charged at Terumi.

"You'll die trying," Terumi smirked as he sidestepped around a head splitting downward strike. He then caught a straight punch from Ragna, startling him. Ragna could let out nothing but a gasp before Terumi brought him in for a knee in the gut. A green energy built up around his other foot and brought it up to Ragna chest, sending the platinum spiraling up into the air. He swiftly continued his onslaught by sending an ouroboros chain to bind Ragna and slammed him back down into the ground. Blood gushed out Ragna's mouth once his body was embedded into the floor. He tried to get up, but a foot was brought down into his chest, keeping him on the ground.

"Te...rumi...!" Ragna hacked as he stared his tormentor in the eyes. Terumi's foot was brought down harder as ear wrenching cracks came from Ragna's chest. He screamed at the top of his lungs, his breathing turning erratic as Terumi's foot dug into his chest.

"That's not good enough for me Rags! Sing! I wanna hear you sing for me you little BITCH!" Terumi mercilessly stomped on his chest, drawing blood each time, some even landing on his face. With one more stomp, he faked a tired breath and wiped his brow. "Oh man, now THAT was a workout. REALLY got the good old blood pumping am I right? I mean your blood is all over the place." Terumi picked Ragna up by his hair and kicked him across the altar. He bounced a few times before stopping a couple feet away from the altar. "How does it feel Ragna? To know you're about to die like a dog. But," he rose a finger. "If you start begging for your life I _might_ reconsider maiming you."

"Screw that..." Ragna growled the best he could muster. "I can still fight...!" He said through bloody, gritted teeth. Ragna took himself back to his feet, blade hanging heavily in his right hand, bringing it down. "I made a promise... That I'd defy this damn destiny of mine! There is now way in hell I'm breaking that promise! So," a weak grin formed on his lips. "It's time to play Terumi. Or are you just some weak little pussy how can't finish the job. Hah. Some 'god' you turned out to be."

"Ouroboros!" Terumi roared as he sent a snake chain to Ragna. Ragna quickly swung to try and deflect it, but the chain swerved around at the last second and bit him right in the shoulder. "You pick the perfect time to grow a goddamn pair!" He sent another, this time in his other shoulder as the two snake heads bit down into his flesh, drawing blood. "I don't think you understand how this shit works! So let uncle Terumi teach you who wears the pants in this relationship!" The chains reeled back Ragna into Terumi. **"Serpent's Infernal Rapture!"** The blow sent Ragna high in the sky, his limp body spinning out of control. "Not done yet, boy!" Terumi sent another chain that grabbed him out of mid air and brought him back onto the ground. Ragna's back sprang up as he grunted and painfully spat up blood. Slowly, an ouroboros chain wrapped around his neck and brought his limp body up for display. "Ain't talking shit now are ya..." He stuffed his hands into his pockets and took in the torn body. He was quite fond of his work and gave himself a proud nod. "How's the weather up there!?"

"Go to hell...!" Ragna hacked.

"Oh," a green aura built around his chains as they swirled around him. **"You first."**

"No..." Lambda's body started to quiver in fear. She could sense his malicious intent from where she floated. She couldn't stay here anymore... "Ragna... I'm coming..."

"Die Ragna! Forever!" Terumi swung his arm as his snake chain, now covered in a dark green, flung itself at Ragna with the intention of taking off his head. Ragna closed his eyes and braced himself for the blow, only to hear a few clangs and this odd warmth wrapped around him. Once he opened his eyes he found himself free from his binding and in the arms of Lambda as the Murakumo brought him safely to the ground and laid him down.

"What...? You... You're from the other day..."

"Ragna... I finally remembered why that name made me so happy..." Lambda smiled.

"Then...you really are...!"

"Oh god, another one? Hey, Celia! I know this is your doing! The hell's with you cock blocking me for!?" Terumi shouted up to the clouds.

"You stay here, Ragna," Lambda turned to his tormentor as her blades spread like wings. "I won't let him hurt you anymore. I'll protect you this time."

"Lambda no! Damn it all!" Celia cursed through the communicator. "You can't beat him now! Get out of there! That's an order!"

"L-Lambda...get away from here...!" Ragna couldn't move from where he laid. His legs were unresponsive and he could barely lift his head, pain, and agony from his abused muscles keeping him down.

"Come here to save little Rags~? Hope you're still awake over there Raggy. I'm gonna destroy this doll, just like I did to your dear family. Aren't you lucky?"

"Lambda don't—!" Ragna's breath was taken away once he spotted a long bloody slash on her back. The gash was deep, blood running out like a waterfall. Lambda was shaking, most likely from the amount of blood lost from her wound. If she fought now, Ragna knew she wouldn't survive—he had to stop her. But it was far too late, the Murakumo took off to Terumi.

Terumi simply smiled at the coming Murakumo. Lambda opened a portal as a few swords went soaring to him. With ease, he deflected them all with his knives and rose his arm up to block her spinning kick. Using her close range, Lambda opened a portal from behind him as a blade flung out to his back. Terumi smirked as he quickly grabbed Lambda's leg and swung her around, using her as a meat shield as her blade lodged itself into her wound. She screamed in agony but worked through the pain and tried another kick. Terumi simply jumped away and sent four chains at Lambda. The Murakumo gave chase, weaving back and forth to avoid the deadly chains, firing her pedals at Terumi in retaliation. He weaved around them and flung himself at the soaring Murakumo. Not prepared for him, Lambda took a hard knee to the face that broke her mask and was reeled back in as his snake chains grabbed her and threw her up.

Ragna saw the malicious green aura build around him. "No... No, don't do it! STOP!"

"Don't worry Ragna! There's enough death to go around!" Four snakes in dark green aura's sprouted from behind him as his eyes locked onto the descending Lambda.

"Lambda no!" Celia cried.

"Better get those legs ready because this ain't the only pussy I'm gonna destroy!" All four flung to Lambda and ran right through her body, each snake lodging into her with blood gushing squelches. Ragna's eyes grew wide as the limp Lambda hung in the air. Crimson flowed down the snakes as her pedals fell one by one. Next, her armor cracked and the snakes pulled out from her. Ragna ignored the pain and ran over to the quickly descending Lambda as he slid, allowing her to land in his arms.

"Lambda!" Ragna called out to her hastily as he set her head into his hand and sat on his lap. "Come on, come on—come on!" His lips curled in disgust to the wounds inflicted on her. A steady pool of blood from underneath them, soaking his hakama, but he didn't care. "Open your eyes damn it! Come on!"

"Rag...na..." Lambda's eyes flickered until her eye lids revealed her crimson orbs.

"Why the hell did you come here!? You shouldn't have—!"

"It really is you..." Lambda's quivering lips formed a smile as her bloody hand moved onto his cheek. "I finally remembered you... It took some time, but..."

"Don't say anything else!" Ragna spotted what seemed to be an ear piece in the pool of crimson and took it up. "Hey, Celia! I know you're on the other end and you better fucking answer! Get Lambda out of here now! Hurry up before it's too late!"

"It's already too late," Celia said with a sigh. "The damage she's received has reached the stage where I can no longer fix her. She had about a minute...maybe less."

"You're supposed to be a fucking genius right!? Think of something!"

"It's ok..." Lambda said weakly. "This is fine, Ragna... I got to see you again. That's all that matters..."

"No, don't say that! You'll be good as new I promise!"

"Ragna...save her... My sister... She's in...so much pain," blood ran down Lambda's mouth as tears accumulated in her eyes. "Please save her..." Hot tears rolled down her cheeks as her voice cracked. "I'm begging you..."

"We both will! We'll save her!"

"No," Lambda shook her head and brought her other hand to cup his other cheek. "I can't... So, please do this for me..." With all her strength, Lambda moved her head up to his and rested her lips on his for a few seconds before drawing back and smiling. "Promise me... If you do that...I know you'll...save her..." Her voice weakened as her eyes closed and she fell back down into his lap.

"No! Open your eyes damn it! OPEN YOUR FUCKING EYES!" Ragna screamed, shaking her in desperation.

"...That's enough Ragna," Celia's voice cut in, stopping in desperate shaking. "She's gone."

"No..." Ragna's body began to shake as a tear fell onto Lambda's face. "Not again..."

"Wow... Talk about a heartbreaker," Terumi feigned sorrow and wiped a false tear. "I feel so sorry for you, Ragna. To be reunited with some old friends just to lose them... It brings a tear to my eye. But don't worry... I'll make sure both Mu and Nu meet even more gruesome fates than hers. Next, is your brother and sister... I'm gonna make sure you watch as I slaughter them all... And for last... I'll torture that little vampire bitch until she screams for mercy then gut her like a fish." His voice dripped with a deadly poison, his eyes just as venomous.

"Again... It happened again...!" Ragna clutched the lifeless body of Lambda close to his shivering body. A shadow of sadness covered his eyes as his clenched teeth shook in rage.

"Are you upset? You can't be upset right Rags? You gotta know you can't beat me right? But don't worry, you'll join her soon enough." Venom dripped off his tone as his snake chains turned dark green once more. "That was a fun little side drama. Better than half the shit I've seen on TV that's for damn sure." Ragna remained silent as Terumi's shoulders slumped. "So, you gonna say _anything_ or are you just gonna wallow and cry like a little bitch over some dead doll?" Once again, Ragna kept silent. "I'm right here whenever you feel like being a man again!" Terumi tried to taunt but failed as he got the same result. "So, stumpy are you—ok you know what? I'm just gonna kill you and get it over with. I got better shit to do." His snakes combined and morphed into one massive snake with red glowing eyes and sharp fangs.

"Ragna! You idiot! Run!" Celia screamed.

Terumi put his arm out as the massive snake spirit soared through the air to Ragna. Before it hit them, what seemed like a shield appeared around the two that repelled the snake spirit, turning it into dust. "Ok... That's new."

A bright, blue aura appeared around Ragna as a yellow one followed around Lambda. The light grew brighter and brighter until Terumi had no choice but to shield his eyes, lest he became blind from the radiance. Celia could no longer see anything through her monitor beside a bright yellow which forced her o shield her eyes as well. The scientist heard an odd noise beside her and turned to see just what it was. Amazed at what she beheld, her eyes widened in pure shock. They were Lambda's vital signs that were moments ago disconnected... Were now back online... But how could that be? Just what the hell was going on down there.

"HEY!" Terumi yelled. "Quit it with the goddamn light show! What kind of shit is this!?" Gradually, the bright light vanished as Terumi uncovered his eyes. Before him stood Ragna and behind him, Lambda laid unconscious and...breathing!? "I just killed her! Since when did she get a—!?" Terumi's words were robbed as he looked to Ragna's right arm to see a dark aura surrounding. Was the grimoire working again? Did he miss something?

Celia couldn't believe it either, but what made it more unbelievable were the signatures she got from it. "The...Idea Engine... He...absorbed it?" 'He must have rebooted Lambda with it... Bastard plucked her soul right out of the boundary, but...that shouldn't be possible on this scale.' "Ragna...what the hell did you do?"

Ragna, still silent, slowly reached down and picked up his blade that laid beside Lambda. "Azure...you with me?"

 **"Of course... Let's make this bastard pay for what he did."**

"Make me pay? Wow, cliche much? No matter what happens you won't beat me!" Terumi summoned his Ouroboros and sent it after Ragna, intending to take off his head. Before it reached, however, Ragna caught the chain with his bare hands right before it reached him. "Wha!? Hey! Let go damn it!"

"This time... This time you've gone way too far..."

"Tch!" Terumi quickly retracted his snake chain and threw a few knives at Ragna. Again, Ragna caught the blades in between the cracks of his fingers. Terumi watched as his blades eroded before his eyes before disappearing into the atmosphere. Seithr slowly started to become visible as it drew into Ragna's grimoire like a vacuum.

"Restriction 666 released... Dimensional Interance Field deployed..." The seithr erupted up like a geyser as a blue sigil appeared beneath his feet.

"Wait a minute! Whoa whoa! I don't remember putting that there!"

"I'll show you... The TRUE power of the AZURE!" The shadow that blocked his eyes vanished, revealing that both his eyes were now the same color; crimson. He crossed his left with his right as the shell on his left hand opened, revealing a yellow light. "Now engaging the Idea Engine! BlazBlue ACTIVATE!" Gale force winds threatened to knock Terumi right off the altar. Not wanting to end up like his dearly missed hat, Terumi used his snake chains to ground himself. However, he was sent flying anyways as Ragna's fight smashed right into his face. Terumi bounced a few times on the ground. He used his momentum to jump back up and face Ragna, but the moment he did, a knee met his chin and sent him spiraling up into the air.

"I ain't done with **you**." Pure rage filled Ragna's eyes and a deadly poison filled his voice. With a strong, ground shattering kick Ragna jumped after Terumi, passing him with ease as his murderous eyes stared down at Terumi. "This...!" Ragna clenched his fist tight and brought it down into his stomach with a yell. "This is for Noel, Mu, Nu, and Lambda!" Shattering bones mixed with Terumi's screams as the green haired man came crashing down to the ground. He cursed and leapt out the way, dodging a plummeting Ragna ready to drive his sword right through him. Not lagging behind, Ragna immediately gave chase. Terumi launched a few snake chains to get him away, but they were easily shattered like glass. With quick thinking, Terumi blocked Ragna's downward strike with his knives but was knocked back by the recoil and his knives were reduced to nothing but pieces.

Before Terumi could even look back he was struck by a right kick right across the face that dazed him. **"Gauntlet—!"** A claw formed around Ragna's other foot as he spun around and dropped kicked him with enough force to crack the ground. **"HADES!"** Immediately afterward Ragna sprang his hand up in an arc, summoning seithr up that engulfed the screaming Terumi. **"Hell's—!"** Darkness built around his arm like a vortex until it completely engulfed his entire right arm. Terumi fell right in front of him and before he could touch the ground, Ragna imprinted his knucked into Terumi's cheek. **"FANG!"** Terumi grunted, and coughed up an absurd amount of blood. The blow sent him tearing through the floor until he came to a complete stop.

"First off," he got back on a knee. "WHAT!? Second..." Terumi got back on two feet. "The FUCK!?"

"This **ends**!" Once again seithr ensnaredd his right arm, but this time it grew darker, a hellish dark and if Terumi's ears wasn't busted—he heard a rather familiar growl come from it.

 _Uh-oh._

"There's no way I'm losing to YOU!" Terumi roared as a massive green portal oppened up behind him. Snake spirts flew out in the hundreds straight at Ragna.

"This is the end...!" Ragna started to walk through the bevy of snakes, some biting him while others hit the ground by him. Gradually he picked up speed until he ran full speed through the wild spirits. The snakes bit into him, but he didn't care, he didn't stop. Rage fulled his insentive, driving him to kill the bastard before him. Slowly, the seithr that surrounded his arm grew bigger. Red eyes appeared with large fangs as the seithr took the form of the Black Beast's head. "And this...!"

Terumi saw he couldn't stop him anymore and now stared into his murderous red eyes.

"Yep. I'm fucked."

"IS FOR MY WHOLE FUCKING FAMILY!" Ragna brought his fist all the way up, right into his gut as the beast around his arm took the screaming Terumi away and rammed him into the altar, reducing it to rubble. As the altar fell, a massive dust cloud ensnared their surroundings. Silence took up the dusty area and it soon cleared, revealing Terumi in a bloody heap on the ground and Ragna glaring at him in disgust from afar. The orange clouds slowly vanished as the sun shined its light back down from the azure sky.

"He did it..." Celia gasped, wide eyes shimmering in disbelief. "He won."

"G'ah! Damn..." Terumi coughed up crimson and looked up to find Ragna towering over him, his blade inches away. "Come on, Ragna... Do it. Shove that blade into daddy like the good little bitch you are. That's wha you always wanted right? Well, now's your chance."

"No..."

"What?"

"I've still got questions for you. So just lay there and suffer for me you pathetic little worm," Ragna gave Terumi his back and sheathed his blade back on his waist with a click. "A little bitch like you isn't worth my time... Some god you are. How does it feel to get your ass kicked by some human? Bet it feels REAL good, doesn't it?"

"Hehehehe... You're just...chicken."

Ragna said nothing more to Terumi and walked back over to Lambda. He knelt down to her and picked her head up in his arms. Sadness and self loathing crossed on his face. "It was all my fault... I'm sorry, Lambda." He took the ear piece and spoke into it with a powerful venom. "Get her out of here, now. When I find you, we're gonna have a long talk, you hear me bitch?"

"Hmph." Was all Celia said before Lambda vanished from his arms. Ragna clicked his teeth and crushed the communicator in his palms before letting the pieces fall to the ground.

"Let's go...Azure."

 **"You ok?"** She asked.

"Just a bit startled. There's no time to worry about me now. I've got a promise to keep." With that, Ragna took off, leaving Terumi a bloody heap on the ground.

"Well, this sucks. Now who am I gonna talk too. I know you're not gonna get chummy with me Relius." Terumi barely managed to turn his head and find Relius standing beside him with Ignis.

"I warned you didn't I?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever mom. Just do what you gotta do already. That little pussy didn't finish the job."

"You are the last person who should be saying that, Terumi." A feminine voice cut in. Appearing beside Relius was a woman with long platinum hair, red eyes and a rather revealing purple kimono that showed off her large clevage.

"I didn't think you'd come visit me." Terumi joked with a wheeze.

"I would not miss this for the world. Relius, if you please."

"Gladly, Imperator. Ignis..." On his command, Ignis picked the torn body of Terumi up and with cold, desolate eyes shoved her claws right into his gut, tearing up his insides. She then hanked it out and threw his limp body on the ground as blood dripped off her cold robotic claws.

"Now, we wait." The Imperator said.

"I do not see the reason too. You could end this without a second thought. So why let him do it?" Relius asked.

"I want to see if he can or not. If he can't I'll step in, but," she turned to the debris that was once the altar and smiled. "I don't think I have too."

"Intriguing to say the least," Relius' eyes averted to the debris as well. "I shan't say I am not a bit curious..."

"Hehe. Do not dissapoint me, Ragna... Soon...we will meet face to face once more."

 **That puts an end t** **o this chapter. I probably should have said this ea** **rlier but I want give my** **thanks to B.** **B. Wolf123 for reading and reviewing this. Helped me correct my mistakes and I really appreciate you taking the time out of your day and thank you for this if you're reading this. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and the many…many more to come. So I'm just gonna say this now. This story is gonna be pretty long. So without further a do, hope you all stick around for it all. See ya next chapter. Here's the preview for the next chapter.**

 **Hakumen: You are indeed a worthy foe Kusanagi.**

 **Tsubaki: Something off! That's...not Noel! Who are you!?**

 **Jin: Stay out of this Hakumen. This is not your fight.**

 **Mu: Power of Order.**

 **Ragna: I swear I'll save you.**

 **Izanami: Oh?**

 **Rachel: That's…!**

 **Next Chapter 19: Power of Azure**

 **Re-wrote this entire chapter on 8/30/17**


	19. Chapter 19: Power of Azure

**Jin: Let us get to the review.**

 **Saya: Yep! My brother beat Terumi! That should show him!**

 **Ragna: Yeah…**

 **Kagura: What's up with you? You seem a bit down.**

 **Ragna: Na it's nothin'… Just thinking…**

 **Rachel: Thinking hm? Has your brain actually matured enough for that? It seems like I missed something.**

 **Terumi: Oh yeah you missed! I killed his precious Lambda right before his eyes! Damn if you could see his face.**

 **Makoto: Oh…**

 **Kokonoe: Damn…**

 **Terumi: Ah man… It's good to be king.**

 **Jin: But it seems like you were dethroned. Serves you right you worm.**

 **Terumi: Oh god… You sound like Hakky. Stop that it makes my skin crawl.**

 **Hakumen: It seems as if something within you has changed Jin Kisaragi.**

 **Jin: Yeah well… Things happened.**

 **Celica: As long as your ok… Oh that's right!**

 **Tsubaki: What is it Celica?**

 **Celica: We're going to be doing something new here! Saya, bring it out!**

 **Saya: You got it!**

 ***Saya raced out the room and came back with a rather large box and puts it on the table***

 **Valkenhayn: Might I ask what this is?**

 **Makoto: Oh yeah! This is gonna be fun. So what this is a little mystery box that has all our names in it.**

 **Celica: One of us will go into the box and pick up a slip of paper and however it is has to go into the second box.**

 **Hakumen: Where is that?**

 **Relius: It is in the other room. Ignis.**

 ***Ignis nods and goes into the other room, coming out a second later with a different colored box and puts it on the table***

 **Carl: Is this it?**

 **Nu: So Nu is still confused. What's in that box?**

 **Tao: Tao understand difficult things so make it short, meow.**

 **Lambda: Apparently it's cards. Saya told me there's six choices.**

 **Rachel: What are they?**

 **Lambda: Ok, I'll tell you them. There's "My greatest shame".**

 **Jin: Ok… That's odd. Did Makoto do this?**

 **Makoto: No, it was Kagura and Terumi.**

 **Jin: That makes…more sense then I thought it would.**

 **Lambda: Then, there's "My first time".**

 **Noel: Hold on… Does that actually mean what I think it means!?**

 **Jubei: Oh that's an easy one.**

 **Lambda: "What turns me on".**

 **Kokonoe: Ok, Kagura definitely did this.**

 **Lambda: "Identity swap".**

 **Nu: Identity swap? That's sounds like fun!**

 **Lambda: "One demand"**

 **Nine: I'm sorry?**

 **Saya: The one who was picked draws from the box again and that person has to do one request, without question.**

 **Jin: Oh no…**

 **Lambda: And finally "the truth".**

 **Noel: The truth?**

 **Saya: It's when you tell a little secret you've been hiding from everyone.**

 **Tsubaki: I've got a bad feeling about this… Won't this turn chaotic?**

 **Relius: We shall find out once we draw it. For now, who will be the card drawer.**

 **Izanami: I shall do it. Now let's begin.**

 ***Izanami digs her hand into the box and takes out a slip of paper***

 **Izanami: Hakumen**

 **Hakumen: It is my turn hm? Very well.**

 ***Hakumen goes to the box and draws a card***

 **Hakumen: My first time.**

 **Kagura: Ok, now I'm interested.**

 **Celica: That will be answered next time.**

 **Kagura: What!? Why!?**

 **Akahana: The story needs to go on. Even though I'm interested as well...**

 **Kokonoe: Damn… I actually wanted to know about this one…**

 **Terumi: I already know it… but knowing little hakky…**

 **Hakumen: Did you say something serpent?**

 **Terumi: Nope, nothing.**

 **Noel: Start the chapter!**

 **Chapter 19: Power of Azure**

Jin sits against a wall, Tsubaki's head resting peacefully on his lap. Jin felt something odd just happen, a major shift in balance and it was for the better this time. A small, proud smile finds it's onto Jin's face. "Brother did it…" Jin says with relief. "He won." Jin's smile soon started to slowly fade away however as something else came to mind. "But still… Noel…" Jin felt something similar to this a few minutes before and knew exactly what happened. The blade had been forged and Ragna was too late. Jin knew what he had to do. He needed to head down to the cauldron, but he couldn't really move.

The fight with Setsuko and bringing Tsubaki back under control did a bit much to him, but he was able to regain most of his strength. Jin closes his eyes and let's out an exhausted sigh, but they open right back up as he hears groaning and looks to see Tsubaki starting to wake up. Her eyes flickered open as Jin saw were no longer a lifeless red and were back to their natural blue color.

"Tsubaki…" Jin smiles.

"Wha...?" Tsubaki was still dazed, her visage was blurry and unclear. She sits up and blinks a few times, clutching her head in pain as she rubs it to ease the pain. Tsubaki turns her head to see Jin with slight injuries on him and a smile on his face. "Jin? What are…?" Tsubaki was still dazed had had no idea what was going on. Most likely an after effect of the mind eater, Jin thought.

What was going on and why she was here? Tsubaki took a minute to regain herself as everything started to come back to her. Slowly, but surely, she remembered everything that transpired. "That's right…" A growl of frustration came from Tsubaki as he spoke his name. "Terumi…! And then Noel…! I…!" Tsubaki looks down to the ground in disappointment. "I let him take Noel… Then I attack you… Jin I'm sorry…"

"Don't apologize Tsubaki." Jin stands up and extends a hand to help Tsubaki up. "For now let's go get Noel back."

"Jin…" Tsubaki extends her hand and takes his hand as he helps her up. With a grunt she stands up and asks. "So where is everyone else?"

"I don't know really… They should be around here somewhere, but now isn't the time. Noel…she's down at the cauldron." Jin says. Tsubaki started to recall what a cauldron was as Jin continues. "It should be at the bottom of this branch. We have no time to spare."

"Why what's going on?" Tsubaki asks.

Jin let's out a sigh and began to explain what happened. What happened to Noel, why she was kidnapped and what she had become. Tsubaki could only gasp as she looks down in shame and disappointment. "Oh no… Noel I'm sorry…"

"This is no time to apologize. You have no reason too." Tsubaki looked back up at Jin to see a stern expression on his face. "We're going to get Noel back. Then you can laugh and talk to her again. You want that don't you Tsubaki?"

"Of course I do." Tsubaki says.

"Good. Now let's head to the cauldron. Brother said he'll might us down there." Jin says.

"Ragna? He has a plan?" Tsubaki asks.

"I would think so. Or in his case… I would hope so…" Jin says.

"But what about Terumi!? He's going to get in our way." Tsubaki saw a smile come onto Jin's face as she stared at him in confusion. Jin chuckles a little and says with a cocky smirk. "Terumi won't be a problem. Brother took care of that issue just now."

"He what!? He beat Terumi!? That's amazing!" Tsubaki smiles.

"Yes, now let us do our part. I think it's about time we put this sick little game of his to an end."

With that they run off, Tsubaki following Jin's lead as they dash down the halls and head for the cauldron. Tsubaki's thoughts run to Noel as guilt filled her. However that guilt just served to further push her resolve. 'Just hold on Noel! We're coming to bring you home!'

* * *

Rachel's eyes flickered open as she let's out a groggy groan. Her vison was hazy and her body felt weak and almost lifeless, the only thing she could recall was falling into the depths of darkness. However she wasn't surrounded by darkness and seemed to be in some large hallway. What was also strange is that she seemed to not be on the ground, though she felt like she was moving and she was. Rachel felt like she was being held by someone and looked to see someone's arms wrapped under her legs and her back.

Her vision still wasn't the best and she couldn't make out who it was, but she could recognize one thing. The color of this person's jacket. It was blood red and the scent that came off of them was all too familiar. She felt some strength enter her body as she weakly turns her head and looks up to see man with crimson and emerald colored eyes and white spiky hair. "So…" Rachel let's out a slight chuckle. "What took you so long?" she asks playfully, her voice still weak as her voice was nothing, but a whisper. However it seemed like he was still able to hear her as he looked down at her.

"Wow… Finally awake and that's what you open up with? No matter what the situation your still such a…" Ragna let out an agitated groan. No matter what happened or what situation they seem to be in, she always had to throw something in. He soon dropped it, his gaze turning worrisome as he asks her in a soft tone. "You feeling ok rabbit?"

"Yes I am…" Rachel nods weakly. "However I must ask," she stared at him curiously. "Why you are carrying me?"

Ragna motions his head to make her look to his right as she could see a certain bat flying next to him. "Well Gii found me and showed me where you were. I found you in some kind of weird ass seal. It took a while, but I was able to find you and you've been unconscious ever since." Ragna explains.

"I see…" Rachel let out a sigh. "It seems like she had the drop on me."

"Can you walk?"

"I think I am at least capable of that." Rachel says as Ragna sets her down gently. Rachel heard loud whimpering as she turns her head to see Gii with tears in his eyes. "I missed you both so much! Princess!" Gii flies up to her, but is brought down by a hard chop to his head. A huge bump grows on the top of his head as he whimpers. "Why did you hit me princess? Ow…"

"Out of everyone you could have asked to help, you went to this man?" Rachel gives him a menacing gaze that shook him too his very being. "I shall give you a very firm scolding later Gii. So prepare yourself." Rachel threatened, causing Gii to shiver and think about just what she has planned for him. "And you." Rachel turns to Ragna. "Just because you saved me that doesn't mean I will thank you. So do not look for one since I will not provide it."

"Damn, who pissed in your cornflakes this morning rabbit?" Ragna sighs and rolls his eyes in annoyance. "Anyway I ain't lookin' for a thank you."

Rachel raises a brow as she noticed the slight drop in tone in his voice. "You seem a little off Ragna. Did something happen?" she questions.

"Noel… I couldn't stop it. Terumi and the altar are out of commission, but Noel is probably down at the cauldron…as Kusanagi." Ragna says.

"So we get rid of one problem just to go to another. Now we have to contend with the godslayer." Rachel folds her arms and puts two fingers to her chin. "To contend with the godslayer… That will not be easy…"

"Come on. The longer we stay here the worse off for her. I need to find a way to bring her back." Ragna saw that Rachel was budging and had a rather sad expression written on her face. Ragna took it as a bad omen, seeing that she really doesn't let things get her down or even show emotion in her facial expressions. "Alright rabbit… Now you've got me worried. What's with that face?" Ragna asks.

"Ragna I am sorry, but there is no way to bring her back. The one known as "Noel Vermillion" is gone. Her existence has been completely written over."

"What!? Are you kidding me!?" Ragna gasps. Rachel shakes her head slowly as Ragna bites his lip. The tone of her voice and the look on her face. Ragna knew it better then anyone else. She was serious.

Rachel saw his saddened expression and felt a little bad for him. She started up again, trying to contain her composure for not only her sake, but for his. "However I can think of one way…but I do not think that is what you would call "saving" someone."

"What does that mean?" Ragna asks.

"The Azure Grimoire…" Rachel points to his grimoire as Ragna looks at his right arm. "The Azure? What about it?"

"The Azure Grimoire was birthed by using the Black Beasts remains and smelting it in a cauldron. In other words, the Azure Grimoire is a cauldron. We can use it's power to shatter her soul. I'm sorry…but that's the only way she can be "saved"." Rachel finished.

It didn't take long for Ragna to figure out what she was trying to say as the two stood there in complete silence. He clenched his fists tightly and grinds his teeth together, turning it into a slight scowl. "So in other words… You want me to kill her…" Rachel stays silent and looks away from him. Ragna clenched his fists tighter as he knew the answer. He didn't speak and began to walk, but was blocked by Rachel as she put her hand out.

"Don't try it Ragna. It is impossible. Besides we can not worry about that and take any major risks. Ragna, the "event" that is taking place right now will change the course of not only the destiny of this world, but yours as well along with everyone else's. Should Noel go into the cauldron and destroy the master unit, this world will vanish." Rachel says sternly. She put her hand down to her sides and continued. "I do not mean to sound cruel Ragna. I wish there was something that could be done and if there was I would have taken that course of action, but there isn't. Noel Vermillion is gone. There is nothing you could do."

"Well then I won't know unless I try will I?"

"Ragna, you will be risking more then your life if you try this. I have no idea what you have planned. Probably nothing knowing that empty head of yours…"

"Sorry, but I don't plan on dying. I made a promise to her and I can't let her down."

"Her? Who are you referring too?" Rachel asks.

Ragna looks up towards the celling, almost like he could peer through it and stare up at the sky above. "Nothing. Just a promise I made to save Noel."

"A promise huh? Now tell me Ragna. What happens if Noel goes into the cauldron?" Rachel asks him.

"I ain't dealing in "what if's" rabbit. I'm taking Noel home, safe and sound. End of story."

Rachel looked to see he was dead serious. Both his heart and mind set on completing his claim and so called promise. She couldn't find any words to say to him at this point and just sighs. "I suppose even if I chained you to an out house you would probably break free from your leech and run. Very well Ragna. Do as you wish. However Ragna… Do be careful."

"I don't need you to tell me that." He started to walk passed Rachel, but stops right next to her and says. "Rachel… If my fates to kill her…then I'll change it and save her. I won't let destiny rule me or any of us. I'm fighting for control over my own destiny. I will not simply succumb to what others think or claim is my fate. The road that lies ahead is not set in stone and the path I will walk is not preordained. I will fight for my future. And I will win. No matter what anyone says." His voice was boasting with confidence and determination. His will was set and Rachel saw there was no one who would be able to stop him now.

Something changed within him. She didn't know what exactly, but whatever this was forced him to mature. "It seems you have matured somewhat. Now you are talking with your own words and they are not empty ones. You throw your words around like stones, but there is much weight behind them and your aim is true. That much credit I can give you." Rachel says.

"Oh really?" a cocky smirk came onto his face as he continued. "It sounds to me like your rooting for me rabbit."

"Whatever makes you feel better Ragna." Rachel says with an agitated sigh.

"Yeah, it does." He was about to take another step, but retracts his foot and spoke. "I'm glad your ok Rachel."

"Oh? Where is this coming from?" Rachel smirks playfully. "Are you saying you were actually worried about me Ragna? I'm touched."

"Yeah… I was."

"O-Oh…" Rachel gasps a little as her cheeks turn a lightish pink. She didn't expect such a light hearted answer from him. Normally he would try to insult her back or just annoyed by her and scoff. But it seems like whatever transpired while she was gone made a great change in him.

"When Gii told me what happened I was worried to death." Ragna says softly.

"R-Really?" Rachel blinks a few times out of disbelief. "You were...worried about me Ragna?"

"Yeah… You scared me to death you damn idiot. Don't do that again…"

"I…see." Her cheeks turned a darker tint of red as she looked down to the ground. His voice was soft and his tone was genuine and filled with worry and also relief. Hidden behind those emotions however she could hear the hurt in his usually gruff and confident tone of voice.

"So Rachel," Ragna started, his tone changing back to his regular tone. "Are you gonna be ok?" Ragna asks as he couldn't help, but notice the slight bags under her eyes and her skin was a bit paler then usual. And that's saying something.

"Sadly, I will not be able to assist you in combat. That seal…drained away a bit more of my strength then I realized. Otherwise from that there are no problems. I suppose the only problem I have now is that you still haven't left yet." Rachel says.

Ragna chuckles a little, a slight smile coming into his face. "Sorry about that. I just needed to talk to you for a bit. My bad for being selfish."

"I see… I suppose I can not expect much from a classless fool such as you. You just do as you please with no subtlety what so ever." Rachel sighs. "You can be quite the idiot Ragna."

"I know that… Sorry, but that's one thing neither I or anyone can change." Ragna says.

"I am well aware of your idiocy. I just pray it will not get you killed." Rachel says.

"I'll be fine." Ragna reassures.

"You are a reckless, classless fool who acts before he thinks. Sometimes I wonder how you mange to get through the day with your single digit IQ. So I will not believe it until I see it."

"So in other words… Your actually worried about me." Ragna smirks.

"Do not get any bright ideas. All I am saying is for you to think before you act. It will take more then brute force to best the godslayer." Rachel says.

"I know, I know. Don't worry I got this. But more importantly, rabbit, can you look for the rest of them? If anything they should be heading down to the cauldron, but to be safe, can you search?" Ragna asks.

"Normally I would say no, but the situation is dire so I shall listen to you. Also…"

"Also?"

"It would seem the "event" taking place right now is not under any observation… It maybe small, but you might have a chance in rescuing Noel. I just pray that you are successful. I would rather not see Noel destroy the master unit and doom all of humanity." Rachel says.

"I'm not sure what I should say to that…"

"Oh just go already Ragna. And also good luck. You will need it."

"Thanks." Ragna takes off, Rachel watching him go as she couldn't help but smile. "He really is such an idiot… Nothing, but a kind hearted buffoon."

* * *

"You are indeed a worthy foe Kusanagi."

"Damage minimal, continuing attack." Mu's blades point at Hakumen as they all fire one by one. Hakumen charges at Mu, deflecting all the blades that came his way. Once he deflected them all and got in close enough he gripped the hilt of his blade tight and swings it downwwards.

Mu jumps back, dodging the powerful strike as his blade struck the ground and left a small crater. Hakumen quickly rushes Mu and raises his foot for a kick. Mu ducks and quickly sidesteps as an upwards sword swing came at her.

Hakuemn kept on the pressure, his swings were not only fast, but also heavy, all of them controlled and centered. He did not take his gaze off of her, each strike intended to strike her down. Hakumen raises his foot, his foot was surrounded by an almost paint looking color. **"Firefly!"** With an upwards diagnal kick, his foot rams into her stomach. Mu gasps as she felt all the air she had blow out of her. **"Crimson Lotus!"** with a yell he slams the hilt of his blade into her stomach.

Mu grunts and sends her blades at him. Hakumen jumps back as they stabbed into the ground. He felt something odd and looked above him to see several of those strange canon floating above him. He looks back to see a ball of blue energy above Mu's head. **"Blessed Mirror!"** a beam shoots from the ball towards Hakumen as he slashes the beam in two. Mu sends several at what looked to be rapid fire. However Hakumen heard something strange and turns around to see those very blasts ricocheting of the cannons.

They came down on him quickly. Hakumen stands his ground and began swinging his sword faster then the eye could see and deflecting them all. The final one came as he yells and swings down, splitting the blast in two. He quickly turns around to see Mu behind him and swings his sword sideways. Mu ducks and kicks him in his side, following up with a knee to his mask.

"Tch..!" Hakumen grunts as he tries to shake off the pain and strike he with a sideways sword slash.

Mu jumped over him, all her blades swinging down together. **"Ikutachi Blade!"** Hakumen raises his blade and blocks the heavy attack. He looks up to see her eight blades start to glow, forming spears of light. **"Wisdom of the Divines!"** the eight blades rained down on him. Hakumen quickly runs out of the way, the blades driving into the ground and barely missing him.

He stops and plants his foot firmly on the ground and raises his sword above his head, a bright white light emitted off his blade. With a yell he swings down. **"Empty Sky Form: Summers Advance!"** a wave of light cleaves through the ground and headed towards Mu. It hits her and explodes on impact. He looks up and groans as he sees Mu surrounded by a yellow triangular barrier. "This may prove more troublesome then I first assumed. I suppose she is the godslayer…" he hears footsteps and looks passed Mu to see Jin and Tsubaki running towards them.

"Noel!" Tsubaki calls out. Mu turns around to them as they stop a few feet away from them. "Noel and…who is that guy?"

"What are you all doing here?" Hakumen asks.

"We're getting our friend back. But who are you?" Tsubaki asks.

"My name is Hakumen."

"Hakumen…? I remember that name… You're a member of the six heroes and the one that tried to kill Ragna!"

"Yes, but not now. I am currently busy and I ask you all to leave." Hakumen says sternly.

"Like hell we are. We came here for Noel and we're not leaving without her." Jin glares at Hakumen and says in a stern tone. "You stay out of this Hakumen. This is not your fight."

"Oh?" Hakumen stares at him. Even though Jin couldn't see his eyes he knew that he was glaring right at him. Hakumen lets out a slight chuckle. "I see… The Power of Order has awakened within you… Very well Jin Kisaragi," Hakumen sheathes his blade. "I shall leave this battle to you."

"Come on Noel! Come back with us and let's go! Ragna already defeated Terumi so we can go home now. Please." Tsubaki pleads to her. Mu says nothing and just glares at them. Jin looks to see the blades on her back point directly at them.

"What the hell!?" Jin quickly draws his blade and began to swing it back and forth to deflect the incoming blades. All her blades return back to her as Jin hisses his teeth. "Damn it…!"

"Somethings off! That's…not Noel! Who are you!?" Tsubaki asks.

"I am the one…that will bring destruction to all. This world…is pointless." A blue aura surrounds her as the ground started to shake. "I will be very harbinger of death itself. I am this world's doomsday." They all draw their weapons and ready themselves.

"Don't worry Noel! We're gonna help you!"

"Silence." Mu blasts her with one of the canons that floated behind her as Tsubaki deflects her blast with her dagger.

"Ok…" Jin breathes and unsheathes his blade, a powerful aura surrounding him. His eyes started to glow and an icy mist started to emit from his blade.

Mu turns to him. "Power of Order." She charges at him and meets him half way. With every strike of his blade the room got ever so colder. Mu ducks from his high swing and attempted to stab him with the blade on her arm. Mu was soon interrupted mid thrust as Tsubaki came in with a mighty charge and cleaved a path in between the two, knocking Mu off balance. Tsubaki threw a bevy if kicks and swings her way, but they all did not hit their marks as Mu dodged and weaved around it.

Tsubaki swings sideways with her maximum arm length as Mu jumps back. She looks to see Jin hop over Tsubaki and unsheathes his blade. He swings down hard, Mu raising her hand up to block his swing. His blade hits the two blades on her arms as they both dive down from the air and onto the ground, dust coming up from the impact. Mu jumps up from the dust, but is soon caught by Tsubaki as she shaped her dagger into a whip and swing it towards Mu, the weapon wrapping around her. "Got you!"

"Foolish…"

"Tsubaki! Above you!" Jin gasps.

"What!?" Tsubaki quickly looks up to see four of her cannons aimed at her and ready to fire. All four of them fired at once. Tsubaki jumps to dodge them, but hears something strange. She looks to see one of the blast bouncing off the cannons. With one more bounce it heads straight for her. Tsubaki puts her shield in front of her to block as it hits her dead on, Tsubaki encased a large cloud of smoke.

Jin gasps as he looks to see Tsubaki falling down to the ground. He runs as fast as he could to catch her and slides as she lands in his arms. "Tsubaki! Are you ok!?"

"Jin…"

"Good your ok." Jin sighs in relief.

Two look at Noel as Tsubaki's expression saddens. "Oh Noel…"

"Don't worry. We're going to get her back. I swear we will."

"Of course!" Tsubaki smiles.

Mu extends her hand forward as her cannons began to fire. Tsubaki and Jin ran in opposite directions, the four cannons dividing themselves into two on each them. Tsubaki got to her before Jin did as she managed to destroy one of the cannons that were aimed at Jin. She quickly turns around and raises her shield as another one blasts her.

Tsubaki heard multiple explosions above her and looked to see pieces of what seemed to be Mu's cannons falling down to the ground. She didn't know how, but once she saw the icy mist she realized who it was and turned around to see Mu trying her best to keep her distance away from Jin.

Tsubaki gasps as she looks to see four cannons appeared behind Jin as she called out to him. "Jin! Behind you!"

"What!?" Jin turns around to see four cannons charged and ready as he quickly moved out the way if fire. He makes his way over to them and quickly destroyed them. He turns back to face Mu but saw she was already in front of him. With a yell she slams her foot into his side and sent him gliding on the floor. Jin grunts and flips back onto his feet, digging his sword into the ground to stop himself. "Shit…she's pretty tough…"

"Come on… Where is everyone else?" Tsubaki wonders.

"All of you humans… Will fall by my hand…" Mu glares at them, her voice riddled with malice. "All of you selfish humans will no what true pain is…and the destruction that lays in wake…"

"Noel…"

"No that's not her… That's the godslayer talking Tsubaki." Jin says.

"You're damn right that's not Noel!" they heard someone yell. Mu turns around to a quick figure close in on her and strike her down onto the ground with a powerful punch. They watch the figure jump over to her to them and lands a few centimeters in front of them.

"You're here!" Tsubaki smiles.

"Hey there you two love birds. Did you miss me?"

"Makoto… You sure took your sweet ass time." Jin says.

"Aw well, got absorbed by this place or space or whatever so it took a little time for me to move again. I saw Rachel and she's looking for everyone else." Makoto looks back at Mu to see her standing back up. Mu glares at her, but it wasn't in anger, but an emotionless expression and the eyes she wore was almost like she was scanning her and Iooking her over.

"Scanning… Scanning… Data retrieved. Combat level, B+. Threat level, B. Configuring for multiple adversaries." The pressure around Mu grew as her blades separated from each other and looked like winging floating behind her.

Makoto just stares at her, a saddened look on her face and her eyes riddled with guilt. "That's…That's Noel right? That's what Terumi was after this whole time?"

"Yeah…" Jin says.

"I'm gonna have to owe Ragna one for kicking his ass for me. But right now," Makoto slams her fist onto her palm. "It's time I get my best friend back! Noel! I'm gonna wake you up from this nightmare here and now! So get ready, this might hurt a bit."

"Makoto are you up for this? You were drawn into the boundary and I can see that's it's effects haven't worn off yet." Jin says. Tsubaki looked to see Makoto was panting slightly as Jin continued. "I appreciate it, but you shouldn't be fighting right now, especially if you're aware just who our opponent is."

"I know that… Ms. Rachel told me everything. But that's why I need to do this. It was my fault that Noel was taken from us... I couldn't keep her safe when it came down to it. Now I'm going to pay her back and you're not going to stop me Jin." Makoto says sternly. "Noel is my best friend and I'll do whatever I have to, to protect her. This pain I feel now… This pain is nothing compared to what she must've gone though… I can't even imagine what that sick bastard did to her. Just look at her… If that's Noel or not you can tell by her eyes that right now she's nothing, but a broken doll."

"Makoto..." Tsubaki watches as Makoto began to walk forward towards Mu, her fists clenched, the sound of her footsteps echoing throughout the room.

"But the Noel I know is not some doll! She's a human being just like the rest of us! That fucker Terumi can say whatever the hell he wants about you, but what I know is the truth! You're human! And I won't stop until I have you back! Do you hear me!?" Makoto stops and extend her fist outward. "Noel… I'm bringing you home with me. No matter what the cost. So here I come!" With a yell she charged at Mu, her fist glowing brighter. Mu extended her arm out as her blades began to shoot out quick rays of blueblue beams at Makoto.

Makoto dodged some of them and deflected the rest of them with her tonfas. Mu saw she was getting closer as she puts her blades in front of her to defend herself. Finally getting close to her she reels her fist back and slams her fist on the blades, pushing her back ever so slightly and trying her best to break through them. She grits her teeth and grunts. "Noel! I…I couldn't protect you when I should've and I'm sorry about that! I'm sorry to you and to "her"! If I was able to keep you all safe then you wouldn't be like this…!"

"Scanning… Scanning… Targets strength is…increasing… Threat level…A."

"Noel I swear to you…! I swear," Makoto's eyes started to glow a bright amber as her tonfas and her fist glowed brightly. The blades chipped a little and finally began to crack. "I swear...!" Makoto yelled and broke through.

"What!?" Mu gasps.

"That I'm gonna bring you home!" with a yell Makoto delivers a powerful punch to Mu's cheek, the force of the impact made her shoot across the room, zipping through the air at incredible speeds as she slammed into the wall, creating a massive dent in it.

Mu came down on the ground with a thud and started to slowly get back up. As she did Jin and Tsubaki ran to Makoto's side as the three get into a stance. "Makoto are sure hope you're up to this. This is the finally time I'll ask this." Jin says.

"I am. Now let's go!" Makoto charges in first as Tsubaki and Jin follow behind.

"Configuring damage output for multiple adversaries… Configuration complete, proceeding to termination process." Mu's cannons started to fire as Mu ran in between the rapid fire. They weren't so heavy on Jin and more Makoto and Tsubaki as the three spilt up. Makoto went in first, throwing a few jabs and hooks at Mu. Her speedy movements and quick punches kept Mu on her toes. Makoto mixed up a little, throwing a few kicks with her punches.

Mu felt it was about time to counter attack and brings her blades down in a sideways slant. Mu launched a single blade at her as Makoto quickly moves her head to the right, the blade leaving a small cut as it grazed her skin. Makoto grimaced, but ignored the pain and launched a powerful straight punch at Mu.

Mu disappeared as her punched hit nothing but air. She heard a loud clang behind her and looked to see Tsubaki with her shield in front of her, Mu's blade trying to pierce it. Tsubaki shoves her off of her as Mu jumped several paces back. The moment she landed she's moves her blades behind her as she heard a loud clang of metal. She looks over her shoulder to see Jin. "Power of Order…" four cannons appeared out of nowhere and they all aimed at Jin.

He curses under his breath and jumps back as the cannons fired in the spot he was previously standing in. Jin turns his attention to the cannons as he got himself ready for them to fire. Before they did Jin looked to see Makoto jump up to one of them and punches it down to the ground. Makoto gasps as she saw Mu's blades turn to her. She was still airborne and couldn't move as she watches them charge.

They fired, but she was tackled out the air before the blasts hit her. She lands on the ground with a thud and looks to see Tsubaki on top of her. "Thanks for that Tsubaki… That was too close."

"No problem." Tsubaki gets off of her as Makoto gets up to her knees and stops as she sees Mu's cannons surround the two girls.

Even though Makoto and Tsubaki were warding off the cannons Jin was still mindful of the blades that floated behind her. He was right to mindful as he saw a few of them take off from her back and flew right towards him. He deflected one of them as the other two came at him at a faster rate so he had no choice, but to run.

Her blades started to fire blue rays of energy at him as he did his best to run, the blasts hitting the ground where he previously was only a second ago. As Jin ran he tried to close the distance between him and Mu, running in a circle and slowly coming in closer. As he saw he was close enough he stopped running and plants his foot down hard on the ground, using the pressure to dash off to her.

Jin swings his blade down as Mu raises her arm up and uses the blade on her arm to block against Jin's attack. Their blades collided as Mu found herself going down on one knee, the pressure of his attack too much. She raises a foot to kick him as he releases the pressure off of her and jump over her. With a yell he delivers a strong kick to her sides and then sends a blast of ice and snow at her as it carried her across the room.

Mu digs her feet into the ground to stop herself from moving as the attack disappeared and Mu was still standing, a bit of ice on her arms.

"Jin behind you!" he heard Makoto yell as he looks to see five of Mu's eight blades behind him, charging and ready to fire. He quickly dashes off as they all fire at once, but gasps as he releases how defenseless he was. He looks back at Mu to see her right in front of him. He jumps back as Mu swings the remainder of her blades down as they graze across his chest.

Trying his best to ignore the pain, since he was so close he did his best to keep it that way. He barrages her with several quick swings, Mu having no choice, but to dodge and weave around his attacks, sometimes raising her arm to block and deflect his attacks with her blade. As Jin fought he realized something. 'This doesn't seem right… It's almost like…she's getting stronger… That means Noel's existence is being…!' Jin curses to himself and with a yell he swings down, but before his attack could connect Mu vanishes. "Wha!?" he turns around and looks to see Mu with her blades up high in the air and glowing. "Damn…!"

"Die. Power of Order." With no real time to dodge or think he just stands there as he watches Mu's blade swing down. But before they hit two quick figures came down and deflected them, causing Mu to be pushed back by the sudden clash. Jin gets a better look at them and groans. "Out of all the people it had to be you two that saves my ass? I'm never going to live this down am I?"

"Nope. I guess that just means I'm the better sibling."

"Shut up Saya…" Jin groans.

"Come on Jinny don't be like that. I think you should be thanking your hero."

"Hero huh? More like pervert… But I must say, perfect timing Kagura."

"See, that's what I was waiting on." Kagura jokes. Turning his attention back to the matter at hand he rests his large blade on his shoulder and looks at Mu. "That's the godslayer huh? Not that I mind the outfit, but I think I'd rather Noel back to the way she was."

"Do you have to be a pervert everytime?" Saya asks.

"New targets. Threat levels A+ and S. Configuring combat data."

"Well you got one more to deal with you damn idiot!" They hear a voice as Mu jumps back as someone comes down quick and hard on her. She lands on the ground and looks to see a girl with long pink hair and a massive drill hammer in hand. "New target, threat level S. Confirming battle data for all targets. Beginning termination process."

"So that's Noel now huh?" Kokonoe questions as she stands back up and glares at her. "I think I like her better when she's a stuttering idiot. This doesn't suit her."

"You're damn right about that." Kagura says.

"Jin, where's brother?" Saya asks.

"He's on his way. He told me to hold her off long enough so he can get here, but a fear he might get here too late." Jin says. He looks to see Tsubaki and Makoto running over to then as Makoto smiles. "So what took you idiots so long to get here?"

"Traffic, long halls, getting absorbed into the boundary. Nothing much." Kagura shurgs. "But Jin, what did you mean by too late?"

"Her strength is increasing, which means that her power is returning in its fullest and it will soon. Once that happens it would mean that Noel's existence will be entirely over written."

"What!?" Tsubaki gasps.

"We just need to make sure that doesn't happen." Jin says.

"And how the hell do we do that!?" Makoto asks. They hear something strange and look to see Mu's blades and cannons charging as the group jumps away in separate groups to avoid the attack. As Jin lands he says. "I can still "see" Noel, but her existence is getting smaller by the second! I'm not sure how much longer it will be until her existence is completely devoured in the boundary!"

"Son of…!" Makoto looks to see Mu right in front of her as she raises her tonfas and blocks her downward slash. With a grunt she asks. "So then… What do we do!?"

"Keep her away from the cauldron!" Jin sends several blades of ice at Mu as she jumps back to avoid them.

She heard something and looks above her to see Saya coming down on her as she quickly spins around and uses her blades as a shield to block her attack. "Ok Jin!" Saya yells and swings her blades sideways and uses Mu's blade as a footing to jump away from her. "I'm sorry Noel, but this might hurt! But hold on this won't be for long!" Saya's blades emitted a light aura as the extended a little past the tip.

"Targets strength is increasing… Preparations for parameters set."

"Noel…"

Mu charges at her as Saya raises her blades and blocks her downward slash. Saya stands her ground as Mu starts to push her down. "Target is showing slight fatigue. Estimated battle stamina…ten minutes."

"I'm sorry Noel…" Saya gripped her blades tightly and pushes back, Mu starting to move backwards. "I couldn't get to you in time Noel… I'm suppose to be…your big sister…right?" Saya bites her lip. "But…I couldn't be the big sister I wanted to be…and I let him do this too you. But I'm not talking to you now am I…?" Mu just stares at her as Saya closes her eyes and continues. "Both you and Noel are my little sisters… So I'm going to do for you what my brother would do for me…!" her eyes shoot back open. "I'm going to save you! Both of you!" Saya yells and swings her blades upwards, knocking Mu off balance. Mu watches as Saya vanishes and looks around.

"Target loss…"

" **Grand Luminescence!"** Mu heard Saya's voice as she looked to see her appear for just a second as she turned into a stream of light that circled around her. That stream of light came at her as Mu raises her blades in front of her to dodge. Before she could even breath she felt a sharp pain on her back and after that another slash wound. Saya was moving to fast for her to keep up with.

Mu felt something behind her and quickly swung her blades in a sideways swing, but she hit nothing as onky a slight flicker of light was seen. Something strong hit her back and sent her up in the air, her body spinning around as she flew up. With a grunt Mu stops herself and looks down to see Saya on a knee.

"Gotcha!" she heard a yell as Mu turns around and saw Kagura right in front of her. He swings his blade down hard, the flat side of his blade ramming into her and sending her down to the ground. Kagura couldn't help, but feel a little bad for it, but he knew it was for her own good.

Mu lands on the ground as dust comes up from her massive impact with the ground. Kagura was still descending, but curses as he sees multiple blue lights and they were getting bigger. "Damn…!" he puts his blade in front of him as multiple rays fired off from the smoke, clearing it as they saw Mu.

The blasts hit Kagura's sword and exploded on impact, Kagura engulfed in a big cloud of smoke. They all look to see him falling as he hits the ground with a loud thud.

"Kagura!" Tsubaki gasps.

Mu turns to them and spoke. "What you humans are doing is pointless." she extends her arm outwards as several cannons appear next to her. They began to fire at all of them as they scattered and divided up the cannons. "You fight for a world with no meaning. A world that will only use you to keep on turning. And a world destined to fall." Mu blades points forward as they shoot at Kokonoe.

"And who the hell decided that huh!?" Kokonoe swings her hammer and deflects the incoming blades. "You think this world has no meaning and that this world is "destined" to fall! Don't fuck with me! I don't want to hear that bullshit come out of your mouth!" Kokonoe charges at her and swings her hammer down. Mu jumps back to dodge it as Kokonoe lifts her hammer up and swung it at a rapid pace. "I don't give a damn what people think of me and I never have! And I'll tell you this right now, I'm the one who leads my life!"

"Foolish." Mu ducks under her hammer and kicks Kokonoe right in her stomach. Mu then blasts her with a beam of blue energy as it carries her a few feet and then sends her gliding on the floor.

"And what's so foolish about it huh!?" Mu turns to the right to see Makoto running towards her as she throws a punch her way. Mu puts her blades in front of her to block the heavy blow as Makoto continues. "Is it wrong to try!? You say it's foolish, but it's not! What's foolish is giving up before you even try!"

"She's right!" Mu looks to see Tsubaki running at her as she swings her dagger downwards. Mu raises her arm up and uses the blade on her arm to block the attack. "We don't care about destiny Noel! We want to live our lives freely! We aren't dolls and cogs to a machine! We're all human beings! You're human too Noel so stop acting like you're a doll!"

"I am not human."

"Makoto, Tsubaki look out!" Jin calls out to them. The two girls quickly look to see they were surrounded by a few cannons. They charged and fired at the two as they were engulfed in two massive explosions. The two came flying from the smoke created from the cannon fire and glided on the floor until they came to a stop. With a groan the two slowly start to get up, going back down and staggering a few times before finally getting back on their two feet.

"I am a doll and nobody will change that."

"Then don't let them!" Mu looks to see Saya running at her and already pretty close. Say swings one blade down sideways as Mu raises her hand up to block it. "You and I are exactly the same! And if I'm human then so are you!"

"There is no sense in your reasoning." Mu pushes back as Saya uses her other blade to try and stand her ground. "I am nothing, but a doll. A doll meant to destroy this pathetic world…"

"I don't believe you!"

"It doesn't matter whether you believe me or not." Mu swings her arm up quickly and catches Saya off balance. A cannon appears right in front of Saya as he charges up quickly and blasts her point blank, the blast carrying her up to the ceiling and slamming her against it. "All this is pointless." Mu saw Saya falling back down to the ground and aims her blades at her, but was interrupted by Kokonoe as she appeared in front of her and swung her hammer with all her strength.

Mu uses her blades as a shield, the blow only serving to push her back slightly. "You…are human! Nobody has to tell you that because you should fucking know that already damn it!" Mu doesn't say anything and just looks at her. Kokonoe looks to see a blue ball of energy beginning to gather on the top of her head as she jumps back a few paces to gain some distance.

"Die." Mu fires as Kokonoe sidestepped out of the way. She heard something strange and looked to see the blast she fired ricocheting of her cannons like mirrors. However the cannons soon froze and fell to the ground in pieces. Kokonoe turns to Jin. "I owe you one!"

"No problem." Jin rushes Mu at the same time as Kokonoe does. The two of them work together and send a bevy if swings and kicks her way. Some of their strikes managed to graze her, but that was about it. Mu was about to counterattack, but jumped back as she saw Kagura come down on her. His strike hits the floor, the shockwave causing debris to come out as Mu uses her hands and blocks the incoming rocks.

She had no time to regain herself as she felt a strong kick at her side. Mu glides on the floor a few paces away from the attacker as she flips a few times and uses her feet to stop herself. She looked to see it was Makoto was she was coming back for another one.

Mu sent her blades at her as Makoto dodged and weaved around them, but with her body not at hundred percent at the fight finally starting to get to her, her reaction time was slower as some of the blades grazed her legs. She winced a bit and staggered, but she managed to keep on her feet.

"Target threat level decreasing… Searching for adequate weak point." Mu disappeared as Makoto stopped and looked around frantically for her.

"Where the hell did she go!?" Makoto looked up, down, left and right, but came up empty.

"Damn it, did we lose her!?" Kokonoe asks.

"Makoto!" Makoto heard someone call out to her as she sees an injured Kagura running over to her. Without warning he picks her up and jumps out the way as Mu's blades came down on the very spot Makoto was just standing in.

Kagura lands on the floor and looks above at the ceiling to see Mu high up. He puts her down as Makoto looks at the spot she was standing in and breathed a sigh of relief. "I owe you big time for that…"

"No problem… Haha…" Kagura went down on a knee as Makoto bends down to him.

"Are you ok!?" Makoto asks.

"Na… She really is out for blood…" Kagura pants and stands back up, staggering a bit. He gets back on his two feet, using his blade to hold himself up. "I ain't gonna last much longer…"

"This is getting nowhere…" Jin groans.

Mu started to descend down onto the ground, her feet stopping just above the ground as she hovered an inch off the ground.

"Is there a way to wake her up!?" Tsubaki asks.

"Wake me up? I have already woken up. And I have woken up to this hell hole we call "our world"." Mu says. "This hell of a world… Humans lie, cheat and steal… Nothing, but selfish, empty desires that have no meaning and prove nothing. Humans use others for the own selfish gain and nothing more."

"You may be a being that upsets the balance of this world, but I do not care about that. I can not stand idly by and watch you do this to yourself!" Jin says. "Do not become a slave to this world!"

"The arbiter of order… The one that will destroy any that oppose the world's order." Mu says.

"I don't care about that! Because of this order, I was about to kill my brother! And he knew that as well, but still, he forgave me for what I've done and looks at me as family! I know your family would do the same." Jin looks around and see her blades hovering around him. One of the blades fired as he deflected them. Taking the offensive he rushes Mu as Tsubaki and Kagura ran to intercept the firing blades and Saya and Makoto went for the cannons.

"I have had enough of you humans. You all…disgust me." Mu jumps up and avoids a slash from Jin. She began to hover and went higher and higher as she looked over them all. Her cannons returned to her side and blades returned to her side and with a yell she lets them loose, barraging them with an onslaught of rapid fire blasts. The blasts finally cease as Mu could no longer see them. Dust and debris filled the air and slowly started to disappear. She looks to see a dome of ice where the group stood as it shattered to reveal that they were just fine.

"Son of a bitch…!" Kokonoe curses. "I didn't think she was going to be this strong!" Kokonoe hisses her teeth as it turns into a small scowl. "Godslayer is the perfect name for her…"

"Even with all of us this isn't working…! Is this the power capable of actually killing a god?" Makoto pants.

"Afraid so…" Kagura groans. "Damn it Noel… Why the hell do you have to be so stubborn."

"Threat levels slowly decreasing… Defeat imminent. Your fate is sealed humans."

"That isn't over." Jin walks a few steps forward, snow beginning to flow upwards from under him.

"Scanning… Scanning… Threat level is…increasing."

They look to see his sheath start to fade until it vanishes completely. "I discard my sheath…and choose the path to swing my blade without refrain. I…am the cold steel and the arbiter of order." The ground started to shake as an icy mist swirled around his feet.

"Continuing attack!" Mu flies down to him, but he doesn't move.

"To eradicate those who stand before me, my blade will cut through all that stands before me!"

"Jin get the hell out of the way!" Kagura calls out to him.

Mu strikes down as a red magic circle appears in front of him and blocks the attack. She felt a strong pressure build up around him. "This...power is..."

 **"Empty Sky Form: Winters Riposte!"** he vanishes as a gust of icy wind appears and ensnared Mu. She could feel blades cutting her entire body at an alarming speed. Jin appears again as the tornado ceases and Mu falls down to the ground with a hard thud. Jin's sheath returns as he twirls his sword a few times and sheaths it with a hard click.

Jin turns around to look at Mu. "Blade of the godslayer, Kusanagi. You will slay no man or god today."

"Hell yes!" Makoto cheers.

"Good. Now we can get Noel and go." Tsubaki says with relief.

"The Power of Order really has awakened within him. Hmph. Not bad Jin Kisaragi." Hakumen mumbles. They feel a heavy pressure and looks to see Mu starting to get up, a blue aura surrounding her. They felt the ground starting to shake again as they could barely stand without toppling over.

"What the hell! She's still up!?" Kokonoe gasps.

"Damn…!" Jin grunts and tries to move, but felt his entire body start to ache. He goes down on a knee and pants. "I still…can't use this for long…" his eyes stopped glowing and returned to it's natural green color. Mu turns to Jin and glares at him.

"Damn it! I need to m—!" Makoto tried to run, but fell back down as her eyes stopped glowing as did her tonfas. She tried to stand back up but fell down as she curses. "S-Shit…! I can't move…!"

"That murderous intent…!" Kagura goes on a knee and coughs up some blood. "Shit…this ain't good…!"

Tsubaki's whole body shivered as she could sense her murderous intent as well. Tsubaki ignores all the pain she was in and ran up to her, but is blasted back heavily as the cannons from above shoots at them. Barraging them all with it's deadly beams. Tsubaki slams against the wall, back first, as her eyes shut from the heavy impact and she falls to the floor. Kagura and Saya were down on the floor, their weapons in front of them and their bodies twitching. Kokonoe and Makoto were on a knee, but they weren't going to be conscious for much longer at this rate.

"Damn it!" Jin ignores the pain and gets up. He runs up to her and swings his blade down. Mu vanishes from sight as Jin looks around frantically for her. He feels something behind him, but before he could turn around he felt a sharp pain at his side. Jin glides on the floor and stops a few feet away from the rest of them.

Tsubaki picks her head up and looks at the downed Jin. "No…!"

Saya grunts and slowly picks her head up, pain coursing all throughout her body, telling her to stay down, but now wasn't the time. She gasps as she looks above him to see all her cannons pointed at him. "Jin! Above you!"

Jin groans and opens his eyes and looks to see them. "N-No…" Jin tried to get up, but fell back down and drops his sword, the blade making a loud clang noise as it hit the ground.

"J-Jin…" Kagura reached for his blade, but stopped midway as he felt his body ache in pain. He couldn't move, even if he wanted too. "Shit…!"

"Perish." They started to charge.

"No!" Tsubaki yelled as they all blasted him as they were all flown back by the wave of the attack. Mu shooting a relentless amount of blasts as Jin's body was no longer visible, encased within the cloud of dust and debris. They all looked in horror as she just kept shooting and shooting. After a few more shots she stopped as the dust from the attack took up the whole area.

"Jin!" Tsubaki screamed.

"No way…" Makoto gasps.

"You've gotta be kidding me…" Kagura says in shock.

"No…" Saya gasps.

"Son…of a…!" Kokonoe tried to get up, but fell back down.

"Jin…" Tsubaki stares in horror at the cloud of debris, the whole area going quiet.

"I think this is what they call "perfect timing"?" They heard a voice say. They look to see four shadows in the dust. It started to clear as they got a better look at who it was. Jin was laying down on his stomach with three people standing in front of him facing Mu. One was Izanami, the other was Rachel and the last one made Saya's face light up with joy. "Brother!"

Jin groans and opens his eyes. He looks to see Ragna standing in front of him and let's out a small chuckle. "So… Would you like to explain what took you so long brother?"

"Yeah…" Kagura chuckles and gets up on his two feet, his legs wobbling and ready to give. "I thought I was done for… Had to go and steal my hero spot light huh? Asshole…"

"Sorry about that, kinda got lost on my way here and a certain rabbit wouldn't stop complaining. You guys ok?" Ragna asks.

"We'll live…" Kokonoe sighs.

"Ok good. Rachel, do me a favor and watch over him. Izanami I don't want you getting involve."

"Do you truly believe you can defeat her on your own?" Izanami asks.

"I don't intend to defeat her. I intend to save her. Nothing more. So don't get involved. This is my fight." Ragna says sternly.

"You have a plan?" Izanami asks.

"Yeah." Ragna answers.

"So you do hm?" Izanami raises a brow. "Do you mind telling me what that is?"

"Sticking with my gut." Ragna smirks.

Rachel's eye started to twitch as she glared at Ragna. "That better not actually be your plan. Knowing you…it just might be. However if it truly is, the consequences will be…dire."

"No it's not. Seriously just leave this to me. I'm gonna try something and I hope it works, so just hang back and let me handle this. I doubt you could fight in your condition right now anyway." Ragna says. Rachel couldn't argue with him since he was right, she didn't have the power to fight and regaining her strength was taking her much longer then she anticipated.

"Very well Ragna. I shall watch and see." Rachel says.

Ragna looks over to Hakumen. "Hey masked freak! You stay out of this too you hear me? I gotta score to settle with you for trying to eighty six me the other day."

"If you believe I will hand this battle over to you then you are more idiotic then I thought, Dark one."

"Can you be anymore annoying?" Ragna hisses his teeth in annoyance. "Just stay back and don't get in the way."

"Please Mr. Hero."

Hakumen sighs. "Very well. The stage is yours." Rachel snaps her fingers as she teleports them all to higher ground.

"Ok…now since that is taken care of." Ragna looks back at Mu. "Hey there Mu… It's been a while. I think it's been eight years since I've seen you right? At least since I've spoken to you."

"No… It's been nine." Mu responds.

"I see… So she isn't lost yet. I wonder what that idiot has planned for her, if he intends to save her." Rachel wonders.

"What does brother have planned?" Saya asks.

"I am not too sure myself. For now let us just watch and see." Rachel says.

Ragna raises his sword and points it at her. "To be honest I'm happy you're here…and I'd love to talk to you more. But before we do, I'm gonna have to do something about that armor. So bring it on you idiot." He gets into a stance, twirling his blade a few times and holding it in a reverse grip. "I swear I'll save you."

"Targets threat level is… SS. Overriding all power limitations."

With a yell she charges at her. He jumps in the air and comes down hard. Mu raises her eight blades up to block the attack, Mu quickly starting to go down on her knees. With a yell she pushes Ragna off of her, her cannons aimed at him and ready to fire. He started to run, Mu shooting at him as he manages to dodge the onslaught of beams. "Azure, remember I'm counting on you!"

" **Of course!"**

Ragna started to close the distance between them, Mu trying her best to keep him back. He deflects her beams, slashing them in half and sending them off into other directions. He finally gets close to her. Not wanting to waste the opportunity he quickly goes on the offensive. **"Gauntlet Hades!"** he surrounds his foot in seither, the seither in the shape of claws. He sends a roundhouse kick to her face, but was blocked by her blades.

Ragna looked up to see two of her cannons charging behind her. He curses and jumps back as the blast missed him and shot at the spot he was in before. He plants his foot firmly on the ground and surrounds his fist in seither. With a yell he dashes at her, using his strong start to quickly close the gap. **"Hells Fang!"** he rams his fist into her stomach and sent her a good distance away from him.

Mu's eight blades surrounds in a blinding light that formed in the shape of spears. **"Wisdom of the Divines!"** she shoot them all at him at once. Ragna quickly dodges them, but one managed to graze his sides as he grunts. He looks to see Mu already in front of him, her eight blade over her head and glowing. **"Sword of Decimation!"** she swings it down as Ragna puts his blade up to block, but was knocked back by the incredible force of the attack.

Ragna quickly regained himself just enough to make eye contact with Mu. Good timing too as she was right in front of him. She thrust her hand forward, her blade aimed for his chest. Ragna raises his sword as he blade skids off the edge of his blade. Ragna quickly turns around and swings his sword up as a wave of seither made it's way to Mu.

She sidesteps out the way and sends her blades at Ragna, the blades zooming through the air at blinding speeds. Ragna swung his sword to deflect the first two and then spun it around to deflect the rest. He reasserts his grip on and charges back at Mu.

The room filled with the clashing and clanging of blades. They watched as Ragna took on Mu by himself and was a little amazed on how well he seemed to be doing. They knew he wasn't going to kill her as that was the furthest thing from his mind, but that also seemed to be leading him to his downfall as none of his strikes did any fatal damage.

A single drop of sweat trickled down Saya's face as she watched her brother fight all by himself. She looked at Jin to see him completely focused on the battle that was taking place below. His face was stern and his whole aura was different from before. Almost like he took on a new persona. To be honest it was kind of intimidating to stand next to him when he was like this.

Saya turns back to the fight to see Mu was panting slightly as the battle with them seemed to weaken her some. But when credits due it's due. She was one tough opponent.

"Shouldn't we go down there?" Makoto asks.

"No… I don't think we'd be able to do much…" Jin says.

"I would advise you all to stay up here and just watch." Hakumen says.

"And I should listen to you why?" Kokonoe questions.

"If you wish to die a foolish death then go ahead grimalkin. I shall not stop you." Hakumen folds his arms and gazed down at Ragna. He seemed to be on the losing end of the fight as he had more serious injuries then her and it looked like some old ones were reopening as well.

"Shit Mu… I'm not sure if…I can last much longer." Ragna pants.

"Then give up Ragna. Please…your one of the few people I don't want to hurt." Mu says in a caring voice. "Just stop this Ragna and let me do what I have to do. This world will use you and I won't let that happen. This world can go to hell for all I care." She continues, her face twisting with rage and her tone changing to that of anguish. "My sisters and I…were damned from the moment we were created! The world doesn't care about us! All it wants to do is keeping moving and I won't let this false world exist! Everything is two faced… Everything is a lie…! The world deserves no salvation!"

"Cut the crap!" Ragna shouts. "I'm here because I chose to come here! It doesn't matter what the world wants or what destiny has in store! We make our own choices and we write our own stories! To hell with destiny and it's bullshit! I ain't gonna listen to it!" he points his sword at Mu. "And if I have to beat some sense into to get that through your thick skull then I will."

"Ragna…" she closes her eyes and slowly started to float. "This world… Nothing you say or do will change it. I won't let this world use you… I won't let it take you away from me again…!" her eight blades started to circle around her and started to combine. Ragna shields his eyes from the light and looks back to her to see a massive sword in place of her eight blades. Mu grabs the large hilt of the sword. "I am the harbinger of death and destruction… This world will fall to my blade!" she charges at Ragna as he puts his sword up to defend. She rams her sword into his, a massive shockwave of energy started to rip through the room.

"What the hell! This is just getting way too chaotic! If they continue like this they'll destroy this place!" Kokonoe says.

"Ragna ain't doing to hot!" Kagura gasps.

"Brother…" Saya watches and looks to see him starting to go down on a knee. Ragna grits his teeth and tries to hold his ground, but he couldn't match her strength. With a yell he swings his sword sideways, Mu flying back up. He gasps as the sword surrounded itself in a blue aura. She grabs the handle with both hands and swings down, a massive wave of blue energy shooting from the blade. "Shit!" Ragna curses, the blast hitting him and engulfing him in a large explosion.

"Ragna!" Makoto gasps.

They watch as the smoke from the attack started to clear and looked to see Ragna laying down, face first on the ground. "It seems as if he has lost." Hakumen says. He was about to jump down but stops as he looks to see him starting to get back up. "Interesting… He can still fight."

"Brother!" Saya calls out to him.

"Son of…a bitch…!" he stabs his sword into the ground and pants.

"Deploying pedals."

Ragna looks around to see four cannons surround him. One of them shot at him as he quickly releases his sword from the ground and deflects it. He heard another one shoot and quickly turns around and blocks it. He hears it again, but felt a sharp pain and couldn't turn fast enough, the beam shooting right through his leg. He grunts in pain and goes back on one knee.

"Ragna… Come on man get up…!" Makoto says in worry.

"If he continues this, he really will die." Izanami says.

"What!?" Makoto gasps. She clicks her teeth and looks back at Ragna. "Damn it all now I don't care! Ragna I'm coming!" Makoto says, Kagura, Kokonoe, Tsubaki and Saya ready to jump down.

"Stop right there!" Jin puts his hand out.

"Come on Jin now your crazy!" Kagura points at Ragna. "Look at him he can't last much longer like this! I can't just stand here and watch him do this!"

"Just stay right there and shut up!" Jin says sternly. He shoots Kagura a glare that sends a quick chill down his spine. "I know my brother has a plan. So just stay here and watch. Besides you have not completely healed yourself yet. If you go down there you will only get in the way."

Kagura opened his mouth to object, but closes it back as he saw their was no point to it. He grinds his teeth together and turns back to see Ragna getting back up again. "Damn it all… If you've got something up your sleeve… Now's the time to do it you idiot."

Ragna was panting heavily, blood dripping off of him and onto the floor. "You know… You really are one hell of an idiot. You and…Noel are both the same…" he hacks up some blood and continues. "But that idiocy… Is something I really come to like…" he continues to rise to his feet, using his sword to hold himself up.

"Ragna… Please stop…" Mu pleads.

"I couldn't protect you…when I should have… Mu I couldn't…keep you safe. I made that mistake once…I ain't gonna do it again." He grunts and stands up, raising his sword from the ground and holding the hilt with two hands in front of him, his hands shaking and ready to give. "You say you hate the world…and I understand that… Still… Just because you hate the world that doesn't mean you just deny everything that happens…and run away..."

"Ragna I don't want to hurt you. This fight is meaningless. So please stop." Mu says.

"Maybe to you…but it means the world to me…! Your sister…asked me…she begged me to save you…and damn it all to hell I'm gonna do exactly that!" Ragna looks to see his shell open. "Here we go Mu!" he raises his right hand up in front of his face and began to chant. "Restriction 666 released! Dimensional interference field deployed!" a blue insignia appeared under him and circled around his feet.

"That's…!" Rachel gasps.

"Oh?" Izanami says in awe.

"Blazblue Activate!" a massive amount of seither erupted from under him, creating a vortex of sorts that swirled around him. "I hope your ready you idiot!"

"Threat level risen… Threat level is…unknown."

"Here I come!" With a yell he surrounds his blade in seither and jumps up to meet her. Mu grips her sword with both hands as Ragna jumps above her and comes down hard. She raises her sword up to block him. He slams his blade onto hers as sparks began to fly and massive waves of power started to circulate around.

"Holy shit everyone hold on to something!" the wave came to them as they did their best to hold their ground. Hakumen, Izanami and Rachel not taking their eyes of them.

"This world means nothing! You should understand better then anyone Ragna!" Mu continues. "This world doesn't care about us! Look what happened to you! To us!"

"Just shut up, right now!" Ragna shouts. "So what the world throws you a bad hand and your ready to fucking deny everything!? Sorry, but I won't let you do that!" Ragna grinds his teeth together and yells. "I got one shot, better make this count!" Ragna started to push himself down harder, both their blades starting to crack.

"What!?" Mu gasps.

"I'll wake you up from your damn delusions here and now! I'm taking you… No… I'm taking both of you back with me!" with a yell both their blades shatter. He quickly places his left hand over her face as the shell on his glove opened up and revealed a yellow light. "Idea Engine, reverse output!" he yelled as his arm started to crack, his eye turning red again. "Whether you like it or not this is the world we live in! The world isn't picture perfect! But you try and live through it all! Both good and bad times!" his arm started to glow a bright yellow. "I won't let you abandon the family that took you in and deny the world! Mu! Noel! Snap out of it!" his arm disappears completely as a massive wave of energy surrounded them and encased them in it's bright blue light. It ripped through the ground and it expanded and headed towards them.

"Oh shit!" Makoto gasps. "Everyone run!" they all ran back as the wave knocked them over, sending them all a few ways back. They all managed to land on their feet and looked to see Mu and Ragna engulfed in the bright blue sphere and could not be seen.

"Brother! Noel!" Saya called out.

The ball got smaller and in an instant disappears completely. They look down to the ground to see an injured Ragna holding an unconscious Noel on the floor. Noel no longer had on that odd armor. She had on a white cloak with blue outlining on it instead. Saya smiles and giggles with joy as she quickly jumps down to them as does the rest of them. Saya kneels down next to Ragna and hugs him tightly. "You did it! I really do have the best big brother ever!" Saya squeezed him tighter as he grunts in pain.

"S-Saya… Everywhere… Everywhere hurts…! Please let go…!" Saya gasps and quickly let's go of him. "I'm sorry brother!"

"It's fine, but Noel is still…" they look down to see Noel's eyes were wide opened and lifeless. They stare at her in silent anticipation, waiting for the slightest movement or sign that she's alright. "Noel… Please wake up." Ragna says softly.

Makoto and Tsubaki kneeled down next to her and takes her hand. "Please Noel… Come on…! Please wake up." They got no response from her, her eyes remained a stale azure blue and her expression blank and lifeless. Tsubaki and Makoto closed their eyes and moves their head down and rest their forehead on her hand.

"Noel… I know your not so weak to let Terumi beat you. Your strong Noel and I know that from watching you. I know it's not too late... So please…. Stop being an idiot and wake up damn it..." Ragna pleads.

Makoto and Tsubaki's eyes shot back open as they felt her hand flinch. They look to see her eyes changed back to emerald green as some shine came into them. She blinks a few times and looks to see Ragna holding her. "Ragna…?" she says weakly.

Ragna sighs as a small smile of relief came across his face. "You really are…such a pain in the ass you know that?"

Noel sits up and looks down with sadness in her eyes. "The things I said… I didn't want this t—!" she was stopped by a gentle hand on her head. Noel slowly picks her head up and looks at Ragna, a genuine smile on his face. "Shut up… I forgive you ok…" Noel just stares at him for a few seconds as a small smile came onto her face.

"Noel!" Makoto and Tsubaki jumped on her, tears falling down their eyes as they embraced her. "Noel your ok! Your finally back!" Tsubaki cries out.

"We're so glad! Noellers! Your home!" Makoto cries out.

"Makoto… Tsubaki…" Noel returns the hug and hold them tight, Makoto and Tsubaki doing the same. A single tear fell down Noel's eyes as she smiles. "Yes… I'm home. I'm finally home."

Ragna didn't say anything and just smiles at the scene before him. Kagura looks at him and smirks. "Look at you handling that like a pro. Nice work there Ragna."

"I think you mean hard work…" Ragna groans. "Oh man… I'm beat…"

"So where did you come up with that crazy ass idea?" Kokonoe asks.

"Well the rabbit told me that the Azure Grimoire behaves like a cauldron and that I could use it to shatter her soul. Then I had a thought. If the Azure Grimoire can shatter a soul, why can't it return one?"

"Oh?" Kagura chuckles. "I didn't know you had a brain. Who are you and where's Ragna?"

A vein popped up on Ragna's head as his eye twitched. "Shut the fuck up Kagura…"

"You gonna be ok brother?" Saya asks.

"Yeah I'll be fine… I'm just glad this all worked out." He sighs.

"You are an idiot Ragna!" he hears Rachel shout and returns around and looks to see her stomping towards him, a very pissed off expression on her face. "H-Hey Rachel, come on calm down!"

"Do you think I can calm down after the stunt you just pulled? What made you think it was a wise idea to counter current the tempering you soft hearted idiot!" she stops right in front of him and taps her foot hard on the ground. She gazed down at him with a hard glare. "You say you have a plan, then you blow your arm up!? What the hell is wrong with you!? Are you trying to give me a heart attack!?"

"What do you mean by that Ms. Rachel?" Noel looks at Ragna and gasps as she sees his arm missing. "Your arm! Ragna what did you do!?"

Ragna looks over at his left side and sighs. "Well I guess my arm couldn't handle it…but what's done is done don't sweat it alright? I've got one more left so no worries." Ragna saw her cheeks puff up and beard her whimpering. Her eyes started to fill with tears as she started to pound his chest with her fists. "No it's not you dummy! Your supposed to have two!" they all just watch Noel hit Ragna as he groans in pain and tells her to stop, but that only serves for her to do it harder. "Idiot! Idiot, idiot idiot idiot, idiot! Ragna your so stupid!"

"H-Hey come on now quit it Noel!" she started to whimper louder as she hit him harder.

"To think…he was able to revert the smelting process..." Izanami mumbles to herself. "I had no idea that was even possibly…"

"So what will you do now Mr. Hero?" Rachel asks.

"I no longer need to be here. Kusanagi has been defeated. I have no business here." Hakumen says.

"You are not going to attempt to attack him?" Rachel asks, a bit surprised by his show of mercy.

"There is no righteousness in dueling a weakened foe. He may be the Dark one, but I still have my honor."

"Your honor hm?" Rachel chuckles. "Quite the excuse."

Hakumen folds his arms and asks in an annoyed tone. "Is there something else you wish to say to me harlequin?"

Rachel sighs and waves her hand dismissively. "No there is not. I do not recommend you take your leave just yet. For now I believe we should all leave together, just incase."

"Very well." Hakumen turns his head and looks at Ragna. "Just as I remember…" Hakumen found himself chuckling quietly to himself. "Ragna… You truly will never change. Reckless as always…"

* * *

"So Ragna the Bloodedge was actually able to best the eye hm? That is quite interesting."

The room was a blank white, the room stretching to infinity. In the room sat three chairs with shadows under them that represented people. They were not visibly sitting on the chair, but they were there and they were talking. "I must give him credit. Not only was he able to defeat the godslayer, but he also managed to best the serpent and was even able to access the "True Azure". Even for a moment that is quite the feat." A deep male voice says.

"Do you think he may actually be the Man of Azure or maybe even the guardian?" a male voice says, his voice rather light.

"That is quite the high possibility. If he truly does become the Man of Azure, we may have to reevaluate his value. However being the Guardian of Azure…? Now that is a bit of a stretch." The shadow with the deeper voice let's out a heavy sigh. "Of course if the godslayer went into the cauldron she could have led us to the master unit, that would have been much easier. Still, we just observed something that we never even thought possible. These humans…are not to be underestimated. To be able to stop the godslayer and revert the smelting process is unheard of."

"I suppose we just need to keep a closer eye on them. We can not let them obtain the Azure before us. However I believe this the most favorable outcome for us. This is a time of great change. Though, Noel Vermillion is still an uncertain factor. Along with Ragna the Bloodedge and Jin Kisaragi." The lighter voice says.

"Correct. However this does hinder the process of destruction." One of the voice says, their voice feminine.

"A wielder of the order who does not follow the way of the "order" is quite an odd thing. If he continues this he may be our greatest adversary…" the lighter male voice says.

"You may he right… Jin Kisaragi… An arbiter of order that makes his own order that contradicts with that of this world…" the deep male voice says. "However we can figure this out at a later date. Let us for us on the primary event."

"Noel Vermillion… And the eye…" the feminine voice says.

"Now that she has truly inherited the eye, all we need to do is take it and we can ascertain the Azure for yourselves. Then we can continue with our plans. But first we have something to take care of." The deep voice says.

"We must eliminate the singularity." The other male voice continues.

"Yes. Let us start to re-initialization of Yuuki Terumi." The female voice says.

"Why the fuck is this place so white and empty? Would it kill you guys to get a potted plant in here or something, hell, a welcome mat?" They gasp as they look to see what seemed to be a green ghost that stood as tall as a regular human in the center of them. They knew exactly who this was.

"Terumi! How the hell did you get in here!?" The deep voice gasps.

"More importantly… How did you enter without us detecting you?" The lighter voice asks.

"It's all thanks to good old Ragna!" Terumi cheers. "You know sometimes I don't know whether to kiss the guy or skin him alive sometimes. He's a real keeper." Terumi laughs and continues. "I mean who the hell would think that idiot would be able to defeat Kusanagi. And in that second that he won, you fuckers hoped out of your seats. Looks like even you idiots aren't ready for everything."

"No...that's not possible… You mean you saw this coming!? No human has the capacity!"

"I think you forgot, but let me remind you." Terumi chuckles darkly. "I'm not human…" The moment that was said multiple red magic circles hovered over them. "Virus detected. Damage reaching critical mass… All firewalls are being breached… Danger… Danger…"

"These mathematical paradoxes are so far up their own ass, you'll spend the rest of eternity trying to solve them! Remember to show your work and take a bath when your done. Enjoy!" the shadows vanished from under the chairs. Terumi started to chuckle as it turned to hysterical laughter. "I'm coming for you! Amaterasu!"

* * *

"What!?" Jin gasps.

"Jin what's wrong?" Tsubaki asks.

"Something… Somethings not right!" Hakumen feels it too as does Izanami and Rachel. "What is this!?" they all look above the cauldron to see a white magic circle appear and two people appear out from it.

"What's up bitches!? Heeeeere's Terumi!"

"You bastard!" Ragna quickly gets up on a knee and puts his hand out in front of Noel.

"Oh wow, you guys actually won. I'm impressed by you Ragna. Good work." Akahana says.

"Akahana… What did you just do?" Izanami asks.

"Nothing really. All we did was break the Tagamagahara systems. It was kinda getting in the way."

"You what!?" Rachel gasps. "But how!? Without Tagamagahara, you should not exist! So how are you here Terumi!?"

"You can blame those two right there." Terumi laughs and points to Noel and Ragna. "Good old Rags hates me so much, he actually kept me tied to world. And little Ms. Noel over there "observed" me and my "entire" being!"

Hakumen unsheathes his blade. "Damn it!"

A wide and sinister smile comes across Terumi's face as a green aura surrounded him. "So this isn't a vessel anymore suckers!" a yellow jacket appears around him as his hat vanishes. His hair spikes up as he throws his hoodie over his head. He opens up his vest and undoes his tie. "Is it hot in here or is it just me? Oh wait, it is just me! Hehehe… Hahahaha!" he continues. "And you know what's the best part!? You can't kill me without killing Noel!"

"What!? What the hell does that mean you son of a bitch!?" Kokonoe gasps.

"The life link! Bastard…!" Rachel hisses her teeth.

"He already had Noel Vermillion observe him…" Izanami says.

"So now that we're all caught up on the situation," Terumi snickers as his voice switches to a more menacing tone as he continues. "How about I paint the walls red with you!?"

Jin tried to draw his sword, but couldn't as he felt a sharp pain run through his body. He goes down on a knee and curses. "Shit… I used too much power…!"

"Look at all of you ready to party! This just makes it more fun to kill ya!" Terumi laughs.

"Enough Terumi. She has arrived." Terumi turns around to see Relius appear behind him along with Litchi. "Aw man… Thought I'd have some more fun." Terumi groans.

"Terumi!" Hakumen runs and jumps towards them. Before he could reach them he was engulfed in a dark wave and slammed back down to the ground.

"What!?" Saya gasps.

Hakumen groans and gets back up. He looks to see where that came from and looked to see a woman with long platinum hair, blue eyes and a black katana in hand standing in front of Terumi, Relius, Litchi and Akahana. The woman paid no mind to them and turned to Ragna. "I can see you again… Finally…" a smile comes across her gave as she continues.

"Ragna… It's been too long…"

 **Ok I'm ending this chapter here. This chapter was much longer then I thought it'd be, but I needed to wrap things up. So this chapter serves as the beginning of the end of this story arc. A bunch of different things happened in this chapter that will of course lead up to more. So I'll be separating this story into arcs. Why? I feel like it. This story is gonna get pretty long so just get ready for that whoever is reading. Well anyway hope you all liked it and review like always! Here's the preview for the next chapter.**

 **Rachel: Imperator…**

 **Kokonoe: We'll be drawn into the boundary…**

 **Imperator: Nobody can hear you.**

 **Ragna: Who…are you?**

 **Izanami: No more possibilities…**

 **Celia: The Grim Reaper… Ragna the Bloodedge.**

 **Next Chapter 20: Departure**


	20. Chapter 20: Departure

**Noel: Time for the review!**

 **Tsubaki: Woah Noel, you seem really happy.**

 **Noel: Of course I am, I can't help it!**

 **Makoto: Well she was saved after all, I think she's just happy to be free again.**

 **Celica: All thanks to you all! You guys were great!**

 **Kagura: Aw well you know, savin' the world one girl at a time. Also Noel, you mind um…wearing that suit more?**

 **Rachel: I would rather see Noel without that crazy get up. She was practically naked.**

 **Noel: Oh don't remind me! It was so embarrassing!**

 **Ragna: Well anyway, your back and that's really all that matters.**

 **Saya: Yeah! Don't go making your big sis worry like that again Noel.**

 **Noel: Ok Saya.**

 **Makoto: Still though how does that work? Seems like your whole body should've blown up Ragna.**

 **Tao: Tao thinks you shouldn't think too much. That what Tao does.**

 **Makoto: Uh… Let me try that…**

 ***Makoto stops her brain***

 **Makoto: Oh wow… Suddenly everything makes perfect sense in this series!**

 **Tao: Welcome to Tao's world.**

 **Kagura: Ok… Anyway are you sure your going to be alright with one arm Ragna?**

 **Ragna: Yeah I'm good.**

 **Terumi: I guess he's been "disarmed"?**

 **Ragna: Awww…**

 **Terumi: You need a "hand" Ragna?**

 **Ragna: Awww…!**

 **Terumi: I think I can give you a "helping hand"?**

 **Ragna: Awww!**

 **Terumi: You seem to be in pain. I guess I can lend a "hand".**

 **Ragna: Oh my god please stop…!**

 **Terumi: Haha… Ah… Man I'm good.**

 **Jin: You had to be the one.**

 **Terumi: Of course! I mean I can't be a troll without being one after all.**

 **Tsubaki: Talk about an ego… I guess it can't be helped.**

 **Terumi: You say something?**

 **Tsubaki: Just saying how annoying your going to be from here on out.**

 **Terumi: What does that third eye make you psychic, cyclops?**

 **Tsubaki: No, but it doesn't help me see bullshit.**

 **Terumi: Hey you know what?**

 **Tsubaki: What?**

 **Terumi: Fuck you.**

 **Kagura: Ok, let's just continue ok?**

 **Celia: So we gotta continue from last chapter. Hey, Hakumen, your up.**

 **Hakumen: Right. I am suppose to do "my first time" right?**

 **Valkenhayn: Yes. However I must ask, has anyone seen Nine, Jubei and Kokonoe?**

 **Ragna: Well I dunno, but I think Kokonoe and Nine are busy.**

 **Saya: Busy with what?**

 **Ragna: Well since master went out for Kokonoe's busy cleaning the carpet.**

 **Celia: Wha…?**

 **Ragna: What? Nine needs it and with master not around and Celica here she needs someone to do it. Apparently it's starting to look like a bush.**

 **Terumi: Heh…heh…heh…Hah…!**

 **Valkenhayn: I am going to…forget I heard that. Now, Lord Hakumen.**

 **Saya: So Hakumen, what was something you did that was memorable to you that was your first time?**

 **Hakumen: Let me see... Ah! I have found one.**

 **Jin: Ok share.**

 **Hakumen: It is a magnificent story! It was almost breath taking to see how cleanly my blade sliced through! The smooth clean slice, leaving no stain on the blade. My first clean cut!**

 **Celica: Um…should we really be…?**

 **Makoto: Ok, I REALLY think you shouldn't continue.**

 **Hakumen: I felt the rush! The pure rush and the sensation I felt at that moment was unlike any I have every felt before. It was…beautiful…**

 **Saya: Wow…um…wasn't expecting that.**

 **Tsubaki: That's…kind of gross.**

 **Hakumen: How so? Have you all never cut a fish clean in half before?**

 **Noel: What!?**

 **Nu: A fish? Nu thought you were talking about a person.**

 **Hakumen: A person? Now that is sickening. Why would I talk about killing a man? I…am talking about FISHING!**

 **Celia: Fish…?**

 **Kagura: Fishing?**

 **Hakumen: Yes! The joy of fishing! When I was in my youth I would always get up early and go out to the lake and fish! Sometimes I would get so excited I would prepare myself the night before!**

 **Ragna: This is a little creepy…**

 **Rachel: So the leader of the six heroes…has an affinity for fishing? Fascinating**

 **Hakumen: You all…just don't understand. Fishing…is life itself!**

 **Kagura: Even though he doesn't have eyes…I swear I can see the gleam…**

 **Terumi: Haha… Fishing is so dumb…**

 **Hakumen: What!? Say that again! I swear I will drop you to your knees and shove my blade so far down your throat your going to be shitting my grip for a WEEK!**

 **Terumi: I would love to see you try you wannabe power ranger.**

 **Makoto: Well at least he doesn't look like John Lenin joined the mafia with that dumbass hat of yours.**

 ***Terumi breathes***

 **Terumi: I'm giving you a ten second head start beastkin…**

 **Makoto: Thank you, I'm going to need it. Your very fast.**

 **Saya: Well before this takes an even more awkward turn… Let's see who's next.**

 ***Izanami reaches into the box and pulls out a name***

 **Izanami: Jin Kisaragi.**

 **Jin: It is me? Very well.**

 ***Jin reaches into the second box and pulls out a card***

 **Jin: What turns me on.**

 **Kagura: Ok Jinny! Say wh—!**

 **Celica: Will be revealed next time.**

 **Kagura: Oh your kidding me!**

 **Ragna: The stories gotta go on.**

 **Kagura: Why the hell do you want it to go on!? Your fucked pretty much!**

 **Makoto: Sad part about it is…he's not wrong.**

 **Ragna: Let's just get this over with.**

 **Noel: Start the chapter!**

 **Terumi: TEN! BEASTKIN!**

 **Makoto: OH SHIT!**

 **Chapter 20: Departure**

The atmosphere was more then a bit tense. Terumi, Akahana, Litchi and Relius was standing before them along with one other women. The unidentified women was staring at Ragna and ignoring everyone else. She had long platinum colored hair, azure blue eyes and wore a rather revealing dark purple kimono.

Her kimono opened at her chest, revealing her rather large cleavage, the kimono consisting of a short sleeveless tunic that was opened on both sides, revealing the side of her breasts, but are held closed by a dark obi, which is wrapped with a skinny purple rope. Her groin was covered by a purple cloth that hung down from her tunic and one at the back. Another cloth is hanging at her sides, but is held by a lavender colored bow and her legs were covered with black thigh high tights.

"Who is that?" Tsubaki asked.

"Imperator…" Rachel says as a drop of sweat trickles down her face.

"Wait that's the imperator!?" Tsubaki gasped.

"Damn she's fine… If I wasn't so hurt then I'd…" Kagura smirked.

"Now is not the time for that Kagura… Can you keep your boner down for two seconds?" Makoto sighed.

"It kinda has a mind of its own."

"Can we FOCUS!?" Kokonoe yelled at them.

"Imperator… What have you done?" Hakumen grips his blade, ready to charge in and strike at anytime.

"Nothing remains… "Possibility" has vanished." The Imperator said. Her voice was cold and commanding and that only served to tense up the atmosphere as her presence alone was a threat.

"Possibility has…?" Rachel began to think about what she said as a look of horror came across her face. "I can't believe you actually…" She found herself at a loss forwards as she could only stare in awe and gasp. "You're… You're mad…!"

The imperator let's out a "Hmph" and spoke. "I care little what you have to say to me. I have nothing to say to you, Rachel Alucard. Your very presence…disgusts me." The Imperator glares at her with pure hatred, everyone in the room feeling that immense hatred and malice.

"Ok… This might be a problem…" Kagura groaned, as a drop of sweat trickled down her face.

"All fractured world's have disappeared… No longer shall other world's…"rejected world's"…be pushed upon us… These Azure fragments have vanished along with their respected wielder and "dream"."

"So collecting Azure fragments is thrown right out the window… And I thought my day couldn't get any harder…" Kokonoe groaned. "This bitch is playing for keeps…"

"However… That is enough talk. I have not come for any of you.." The Imperator turned her attention to her primary target. "Ragna…" She cared little for everyone else, as he was the sole reason for her arrival. "How I've longed to see you again…"

"!" Saya quickly caught on and ran in front of Ragna and Noel. She puts her hands on her blades, readying herself to defend her brother and sister. "I won't let you lay a finger on them!"

"Hmph." The imperator vanished and in less than a second, she appeared in front of Saya. Before Saya could even gasp, the Imperator rammed the hilt of her sword into her stomach. The blond hacked up blood, her eyes opening to the size of watermelons as she held her stomach and goes down on her knees. "I am not here for you." The Imperator took her up, grabbing her by her collar and tossed her to the side like a rag doll. Saya landed on the ground with a hard thud, her body becoming unresponsive as the pain from the previous blow rendered her immobile.

"Saya!" Ragna gasped.

"No!" Noel shrieked.

"You bitch!" Makoto charged at her in rage, her fist charging up as she went for a right jab. The platinum haired girl didn't even need to turn around as all she did was raise her sheathe up, her fist ramming into the black metal. "Wha—!?"

"Weak." The Imperator spun around and delivered a rib shattering kick to her sides. All of Makoto's breath left her at that moment as an unbearable pain coursed through her body. The platinum haired woman dug her feet far and sent her gliding on the floor, bouncing a few times and finally coming to a stop.

"Makoto, no!" Tsubaki quickly ran over to her and bent down to her coughing friend. "Makoto, are you ok!?"

"S-Shit…" Makoto hacked up some dried blood a few times before opening up her eyes again. "She hits…like a fucking…freight train…" It was like every bone in her body was broken from that one attack, the pain that coursed through her telling her to stay down and her instincts telling her to get the hell out of there as fast as she could, or she was going to die.

The imperator turns her attention back to her priority. "Now…"

"You…bitch…!" Ragna cursed as he tried to get up, but fell back down as he couldn't even feel his feet. 'Damn it…!' Quicker than he could blink, Noel goes in front of him and extends her arms to cover him. "No Noel…! Get back!" He needed to move, and now. But his body wouldn't listen to him as he tried to get up and fell back down again. "Shit… I need to move…!"

The imperator just glares at her, Noel giving her a glare of her own. "Get out of my way. My business isn't with you."

"I won't let you hurt him!" Noel declared. "Leave him alone!"

"N-Noel…" Saya raised her head slowly and clawed at the ground, trying to get back on her feet to help defend her sister and brother, but it was no use. 'Damn it…! My…body won't…!'

The imperator said nothing more to her and took her up by her by her shirt. "You have used up too much power. I doubt you could walk let alone fight if you wanted too Noel." Not saying another word to her, she tossed her to the side as she was nothing more than a hindrance. The blond landed on the ground with a grunt and heavy thud.

"Damn you!" Hakumen puts a hand on his blade.

"Annoying…" The imperator mumbled as turned to them and sent them a sharp glare. **"Silence."**

"Wha!?" Jin gasped and looked down to see odd black chains coming up from the ground. It went around all of them and wrapped around them tightly, pulling them to the ground and binding them as seals appeared underneath them. None of them really had the strength to escape their bindings, the after effects of them being pulled into the boundary still weighed heavy on them and fighting Mu only made it worse.

"This…is nothing…!" With a yell, the chains around Hakumen shattered as he ran straight for the Imperator. She doesn't attempt to move as Terumi quickly swooped in and hindered his advancement. "Damn you serpent…!" The hero gets into a menacing stance and yelled. "Get out of my way!"

"Sorry little Hakky. Normally I wouldn't mind a good old fashion cock block, but Imperators orders. You know the deal." Once he said that the space around them started to shift as Jin looked at the cauldron to see an excess amount of seither pouring out of it.

"Damn… This isn't good!" Jin gasped.

"What the hell!? What's wrong with the cauldron!?" Makoto asked in a panic.

"It seems as if she set the cauldron to collapse on itself. We should not be around when that happens." Izanami said.

"What's gonna happen!?" Tsubaki asked.

"We'll be drawn into the boundary…" Kokonoe clicked her teeth. She tried to wiggle her way out from her binding, but they were too much.

"No—!" Ragna tried to move, but fell back down as his injuries still haven't healed yet. "Damn…it…! This isn't the time to sit on my ass…!" He had to move. If not, they were done for. He raised his right hand and recited a chant as the shell on his glove opened. "Restriction 666 released… Dimensional...interference field…deployed… Blazblue…!" He tried to activate it, but coughed up blood as the shell closed and he fell forward.

"I wouldn't do that," The Imperator warned. "Your body has already reached it's limit. With the 'Soul eater', if you were to activate it now, you would shorten your life span."

"Rag…na…!" Saya tried to get up, but couldn't as she was bound to the ground by the chains, as was Noel.

"Oh now this is getting good! Gonna kill them all in one go! Haha!" Terumi laughed. "Hey, shit vampire," The man turned to the confinded Rachel and smiked triumphantly. "Who's laughing, now!?"

"You…vile…!" Rachel used all her strength to force a scowl at the snickering man, which only served to make him laugh even harder.

"Look at you, you helpless little bitch!" Terumi's gloating was put to a halt as he dodged a quick flash of light. He loooed at the attacker and snickered. "You feeling left out?"

"Fiend! Step aside!" Hakumen commanded.

"Aw so what are you gonna do? Huh, Hakky? Save them or stumpy over here? You choose." A cocky smile came across the serpents lips as he snickered darkly. "But which ever one you choose, you're still gonna die here…"

"Bastard…" Hakumen growled.

"Akahana." The imperator called as Akahana came down right next to her. "I wish to be alone with him. Do you have the power to do that right now?"

"Yes, but what about you?" She asked.

"I'll rejoin you all once I have finished my business with him." The imperator told her.

"Very well." Akahana asked no further questions and snapped her fingers as a black sphere surrounded Ragna and the Imperator. A second later, the sphere disappeared, as the two were gone and the entire place was shaking and ready to collapse.

"Oh, shit if we stay here any longer we'll be dead." Terumi looked above to see the ceiling starting collapse and then looked back at Hakumen. "Sorry to kiss and run, but we've gotta go. Hey shitty vampire, kisses to the old man for me. Oh! And Hakky," Terumi snickered. "Keep my 'body' warm for me…"

With a yell, Jin and Izanami break out of their constraints and went straight for Akahana and Terumi, but the two quickly jumped back as three figures quickly descended down in front of them. The smoke from their landing cleared as they saw Litchi and two others now blokcing their paths. Jin and Makoto's face cringed at the sight of two of the two new faces.

"Setsuko…" Jin growled.

"Jin Kisaragi. Greeting once again."

Jin puts a hand on the hilt of his blade. "Greetings my ass!" He scowled. "Get the hell out of my way!"

"Hey look, it's the dirty beastkin! Flat on your ass just like before huh?" Yasha chuckled. "Guess some things never change, huh…?"

"Shut the fuck up… You bitch!" Makoto spat.

"Let us not waste time." Relius walked over to Akahana. "Let us be on our way."

"Alright." Akahana looks at Kokonoe and says. "If you run into Konoe or Celia, tell them I said hi and I'll see them later." With a snap of her fingers they disappear as does the chains. With the chains finally gone, they all got up on their feet, ready to leave. Not wanting to stay and get dragged into the boundary. Wouldn't be the best vacation spot in their opinions.

"Shit! We have to find, Ragna!" Kagura said. A piece of the ceiling fell down right next to him as he covers his face with his hands from the club of dust that rose up. "But first, I think it's time we GTFO!"

"What about Ragna!?" Saya asked.

"We shall see him when we escape." Hakumen told her.

"Yeah, I'm not taking that from the guy who tried to kill him." Kokonoe said nonchalantly.

"He is right. The imperator does not mean any harm to him. Let us evacuate for now. I just pray that the worst doesn't come to pass." Rachel said. With no other option, they all make a break for the exit and with them on the bottom floor it wasn't gonna be easy. They all felt like they were about to pass out because of the intense amount of seithr that leaked from the cauldron. The intoxicating cloud of darkness soon covering the hallways as they all tried their best not to breath it in.

However, as Saya ran, she couldn't stop worrying over Ragna, as he was all alone with the Imperator. That woman was dangerous and how he was right now, there was no way he could even put up a fight, much less lift his sword. Right now though, she needed to escape, then she could go after her brother.

'Brother… Please be ok!'

* * *

Ragna groaned and opened his eyes as he found himself submerged in darkness. He wondered if he was even awake as this all seemed like some bad dream. With a heavy grunt, Ragna stood up and looked at himself. Not only was he able to see his bright red coat and black glove, but his left arm was still missing. So he wasn't dreaming, so at least that was a plus. He knew at least he was alive and looked at his stump of an arm so it hasn't been that long, probably only a few minutes since he black out.

Seeing no real point in just standing there questioning where he was any longer, he took the initiative and started to walk around aimlessly. Though something was strange. Not only the space, but he couldn't hear Azure's voice anymore.

"Azure!?" He looked at his grimoire and called out to her, but got no answer. "Shit, where the fuck am I!?" Ragna yelled in frustration. Suddenly, Ragna came to a halt as he felt a surge of pain hit him like a ton of bricks, most likely due from him using the Idea Engine like he did. He himself didn't know the after effects it would have on his body and he knew it was nothing good, but this was just freaking ridiculous. "Damn… Where the hell am I..!? Hey! Jin! Saya!"

"Nobody can hear you, Ragna."

"Wha!?" He heard a voice. He knew who it was, even though he's only heard it once before. That stern manner of speech managed to imprint itself in his mind for him to easily recognize. "Imperator!" He called out. He knew he didn't have the strength to fight, given his clear disadvantage and hoped that he didn't have to. He heard footsteps approaching him and looked behind him to see a woman walking over to him.

"Hello, Ragna." She greeted him.

Ragna felt it. The intense pressure coming off of her was a bit more then he could stand. She wasn't one to be underestimated that was for damn sure. "Son of a…!" He slowly reached for his blade and grabbed the hilt.

"I wouldn't do that." She vanished from sight as Ragna looked around frantically for her. He felt someone behind him and drew his sword as quickly as he could. He whipped his body around, using the force of his spin to empower his attack, but it proved useless, as she deflected his blade by just rasing her sheathe. The hard collision knocked his sword right out of his hand as it spun in air a few times before stabbing itself in the ground a few feet away from him.

"Shit…!"

"I suppose somethings never change. You act without thinking." She took a step towards, Ragna as he quickly stepped back.

'Not good…!'

"Honestly…" The platinum haired woman moved her hand up as Ragna closes his eyes, preparing himself for what's to come. What was she gonna do, he wondered. She was able to deflect his sword with just her sheathe. He wouldn't be surprised if she could kill him with her pointer finger at this point. However…

"What the…?" Ragna felt no pain, but he did feel a rather gentle touch. He opened his eyes and saw her hand on his cheek and look of melancholy in the smiling woman's eyes.

"It's been so long… So long since I've seen you, Ragna." She said softly, caressing his cheek as she spoke. "Now we can finally speak… Even if it's not for long…"

Her tone was odd. It was filled with sadness and yet happiness at the same time. Ragna found himself letting his guard down and just standing there staring at her. This woman acted as if she knew him, but he's never seen her before in his life. Just who was she?

The imperator moved a hand up to his hair and rustles his bristles with her fingers. "So this is what happened to you…" Her fingers escaped from his locks and moved slowly down his face, stopping under his right eye and resting her fingers below it. "The Azure accepted you. I never would have imagined that after that you…" The Imperators glare dropped to his missing arm and sighed. "Now you go and destroy your other arm. Reckless as always… At first I wondered where you got this from… Then I look at your mother and father… Just what am I going to do with you…?"

"Who…are you?" Ragna asked a little hesitantly.

"I see…" She felt her heart stop a little as a lump filled her throat, her ability to speak ceasing for a short moment. "To think that you don't remember me… I guess it has been a long time, but still…" The Imperator sighed. "I guess my appearance has changed quite a bit… More then a bit I suppose." She admitted. "Though… I could say the same about you, but I guess…you've always been this idiotic. Nothing, but an idiot..."

"What…?"

"It's nothing." She looks back up at him and puts her other hand on his other cheek. She moved closer to him as he backed up a little from the approaching woman. As he backed up, he tripped and fell, the Imperator falling right along with him.

"God…damn it…!" Normally a fall like this wouldn't hurt so much, but with his body screaming in agony, a gust of wind could probably take him down. He groaned a little and picked half his body up to rise, but stopped as the Imperator laying right on top of him, her azure blue eyes glaring right into his. There was something about her… Something that felt familiar… 'Just who…is this woman?'

"It's because of your actions my plan went well and without little issues. The only issue is that 'she' inherited the 'eyes'. However," The Imperator smiles as her tone changes to that of a playful one. "Your little stunt did delay my plans a bit. Now tell me, should I punish you for that, Ragna? I wonder..."

"W-Wha...?" 'I already have to deal with crazy… Don't think I want kinky too…'

"Did you just have an indecent thought about me, Ragna? I feel as if it's something I need to slap you for." She groaned.

"N-No!"

"Heh heh," She giggled a bit. "Well, it matters not. Otherwise from the Azure eyes being lost to me, I should thank you. So I shall grant you a gift," She puts a finger on her glossy pink lips as a tint of red showed itself on her cheeks. "A rather special one… You have the right to know after all… Being able to make it this far."

"What are you…talking about?" Her words made no sense to him. She was speaking like how Rachel and Izanami would. Talking about shit he didn't know about, but expect him too. To be honest, it was starting to piss him off. Like can't they just talk in English?

"Instead of telling you… How about I show you. I apologize in advance for being selfish. Fair warning," The platinum haired woman moved in a but closer and said lustfully. "I am rather thorough."

"Thorough? What are talking ab—?" Before he could finish, she closed the gap between their lips and claimed them for her own. He stared bug eyes at the Imperator as she kissed him roughly. The platinum haired woman wrapped her arms around his neck and held him tight as it didn't seem like she was going to let go anytime soon. Her tongue slowly pierced his lips as she took him down to the ground, her soft, luscious lips tenderly massaging his, as a moan escaped her every now and again.

When she said 'thorough' he didn't think she meant like this! Like, holy shit, who is this woman? His thoughts were soon taken away as the kiss started to feel strange. It wasn't normal is what he knew for certain as a few words and images popped up in his head.

'Kushindas Linchpin… Tenjo was… Then my family was supposed to guard it?' His mind raced, overworking itself as he tried to process the excess flow of information, none of which he could make sense of. Why wasn't he told this before or was informed if this had to do with his family? Why didn't his mother or father tell him about it? Maybe he figured they did, but he was too young to remember or they just never got a chance to tell him. But what bothered him most of all was, how did she know about it?

With a soft breath, she releases him, their tongues connected with a string of saliva before snapping a second later. Her glimmering azure eyes locked onto his mismatched ones, chuckling to herself as she asked. "Did you like that, Ragna…?"

"What did you…just do?" Ragna asked. Right now, he was more confused then embarrassed. What was Kushinadas Linchpin? Just what the hell was really going on?

"I just showed you what you needed to see. You can figure out the rest on your own. The other half was just me being selfish." Her fingers traced his body as she said lustfully. "A woman can only wait so long, Ragna..." Her expression soon morphed into displeasure she looked up to see a small crack in the darkness. "They found us already… Nine truly is like her sister." She looks back at Ragna and gives him a light kiss on his lips and after a few seconds separated from him. "I'll see you later Ragna. I hope we meet again soon."

"Wait a minute who are y—!?"

She puts a finger on his lips to stop him as her body started to fade. "Sometimes you should just be quiet and listen to women. Things will go much smoother that way, Ragna." The imperator giggled a little as a small smile found its way onto her smooth lips. "You have to figure that out on your own. I'll be waiting, Ragna. Don't keep me waiting long… I can be very impatient if you remember..." With that, a blinding light engulfed the space as he shuts his eyes to block the radiance.

After a few seconds he opens his eyes and looks to see Saya and Celica standing over him with tears in their eyes and smiles on their faces. "What…? Ugh…" Ragna sat up with a pained grunt and held his throbbing skull. "Where…am I now?"

"Ragna!" The two girls lunged at him and hugged him tightly. "You're ok!"

"P-Pain…! Everywhere hurts, remember…!?" Ragna hissed his teeth as the two girls quickly let him go. Shaking off the pain from the bear hug, he took a look around and found himself in a forest, which was odd since he was in the NOL branch a few minutes ago and even more strange as he was in some kind of black space just a few seconds ago.

"It took me a while but I finally found you. Damn…" A tired voice said. He turned his head and saw Nine standing behind him, along with Jin and the rest of them. Ragna couldn't help, but notice the injuries on Nine. They seemed to be healed for the most part, probably by Celica's hand, but it still seemed pretty limiting.

Makoto and Noel went down on their knees and asked in worry. "Are you ok!?"

"Yeah… Wait," Ragna gasped. "Where's the imperator!?" He quickly rose to his feet and turned his heae bith ways, but heard something snap and held his shoulder. "Shit…!"

"Don't move too much, you idiot." Kagura walks over to him and throws his arm over his shoulder to hold him up. "So the imperators gone? What happened?"

"To be honest… I don't even know." Ragna said wearily.

"Well, shit. That doesn't help much." Ragna heard a familiar voice. This particular voice served to piss him off a little as she was the cause of Lambda interference. The person in question walked up to him. Lollipop in her mouth and a hand in her pockets.

"Celia," He growled. "What the hell are you doing here? How did you get here?" Ragna asked.

"Don't give me your shit right now, we'll deal with that later." Celia sighed. "I left after your little battle with Terumi. I had an itchy feeling that wouldn't go away. Guess I was right in the end." She bit down on the candy and spat the stick out and turned around. "Now come on."

"Where too?" Ragna asked.

"I'm gonna give your dumbass a new arm." Celia took a remote out of her pocket and clicked a red button on it as a fairly large ship appeared above them. It descended a little ways away from them as they make their way to where it landed. They find it as the hatchet opened and they all walked in, the ship taking off after the door closed. It hovered over the ground, ascending slowly until it kicked off with a burst of speed.

They walked over to the resting bay and put Ragna down carefully onto the bed, the armless man going into unconsciousness just seconds after being laid down. They all walk out, Celia being the last one as the door shut behind her and the scientist scratched her head and sighed.

"Goddamn idiot… I just hope he didn't blow up something more then his arm."

"So do I…" Noel said in worry.

"You can stay with him if you want too. It's gonna take a while to reach our destination from here and I think you all need to rest for a bit." Celia told them. They didn't really say no to that as Noel, Saya, and Celica went into Ragna's room and the rest walk off. The scientist made her way to the control room and sat at the main desk, making sure everything was in order for their trip. The scientist sat in silence at a heart wrenching thought that lingered within her.

"Lambda…" Celia was trapped in her own world of self loathing. There was no other way to achieve her goal, but that doesn't mean she hasn't considered the option of her dying. Fists clenched tight and the pain growing ever more in her bosom, she took something from her sleeve. It was a mask, with a red eye in the middle and two antennas on the sides. "Damn it…" What she did, she couldn't forgive herself. The scientist recalled the terribly injured Lambda and how she was the one that put her in that horrible situation in the first place.

"Shit," Celia bit her lip. "No matter what I do I'm never good enough. Son of a bitch I'm useless…" She takes a breath and looks ahead. "I owe that idiot this much at least since he's about to have hell on earth." Celia swipes her hand on the screen as a picture of a wanted man pops up. "SS class criminal…" She reads it aloud.

"The Grim Reaper… Ragna the Bloodedge."

After several hours of flying they finally arrived at Sector Seven. The camouflage was gone as their whole ship came into view. The ship slowly descended down to the ground as the hatchet opened up. They all walked out, Ragna being carried by Kagura with his arm on his shoulder. Walking up to the main door, the large group were halted by the guards as they were highly suspicious of them, given the fact of how big a group they were and an unconscious body being carried on Kagura's back. Celia showed them her identification card and once they read it they quickly got out of their way and made them pass.

They walk into Sector Seven, Makoto and Noel looking in awe at the large halls. They felt no arsmagus, everything around them was pure science and electricity. They passed by a few scientists that turned their heads at them, but quickly turned and ran away as Celia shot them a venomous glare. Celica could only laugh nervously to herself as just her glare was enough to make grown men cower in fear.

'I guess Mother and her really are sisters…' Celica thought to herself.

Finally getting to the bottom floor, Celia lead them to her room and tells them all to stay out in the halls as she takes Ragna and heads inside, leaving everyone else outside and a bit anxious.

"Can she really make a new arm for Ragna?" Celica asked.

"Knowing her, yes." Nine folds her arms. "All we have to do now is wait."

"Well, I don't know about you guys," Makoto stretched her arms and yawned. "But I'm taking a nap. I didn't get enough sleep on the way here." The beastkin tapped her lips and made her way over to her own personal space and takes a seat. Tsubaki, Saya and Noel join her as the three girls find comfort in her fluffy tail as the four girls fell asleep. Now that they were asleep, Kagura attempted to sneak into their group, but was met with a one inch punch by the sleeping Makoto as he fell into unconsciousness.

"Idiot…" Jin sighed. He hissed a little and held his arm in pain. "I suppose getting some rest isn't such a idea…" The blond stepped over the unconscious Kagura and took a seat down on the floor. He lets out a worn sigh and shuts his eyes as sleep came and took him. As they slept, Kokonoe began to fill Celica exactly what happened while they were at the NOL as Nine and Jubei wander off somewhere else.

"No more possibilities…" Izanami mumbled quietly to herself. She couldn't help but think about what the Imperator said as she began to contemplate not only her strategy, but the consequences it could have brought. "That's a very interesting way to go about it. Risky…she could have annihilated all of existence if that plan of hers didn't work out."

"That is a good and a bad thing. With this they do have the element of surprise on their side. If Jubei has returned however, I suspect he must've found exactly 'where' the linchpin is." Rachel said.

"I suppose so. So for now, while they gather themselves I believe we should too. We have what we will use, but how we will use it is another story." Izanami said.

"I shall go to, Jubei. I have a few questions for him." Rachel told the goddess as she walked off, leaving Izanami behind.

Time passed by as everyone ended up falling asleep in the hallway, snores and groans filling the halls. Jin woke back up before anyone else and went off, saying he needed a walk. Celica was still awake however as was Izanami as she couldn't help but feel a little worried for Ragna. Is he really ok? Did something else happen to him that she doesn't know about?

All these thoughts filled her brain and caused her to worry even more. Nine might've said to leave it to Celia, but that didn't shake of the feeling of worry she had. With worry over taking her Celica got up and walked over to the door. Before she could knock the door opened. Celica jumped back and looked to see Celia. "Hm? Celica?"

"Aunty! Is Ragna ok!?" Celica asked.

"Yeah he's fine. The idiots still out cold though." Celia sighed.

"Can I go in and see him?" Celica asked. Celia shrugged and walked away as the auburn haired girl smiled and walked in. She took a look and was amazed by the state of her lab. To put it simply; it was a pigsty. Celica spotted a room ahead and figured that's where Ragna was. She made her way through the junk on the floor, being careful not to step on anything she would rather not step on.

Celica walks through the door and looks to see herself in what seemed to be a regular bedroom, save that their was only a single bed a certain platinum haired man was sleeping on and no dresser. Walking to his side and looking him over, she saw that his jacket was fixed and his arm was back. A smile of relief came across her features as she pulls the sleeve back down and sighs.

"Honestly Ragna… You are so reckless." Celica bent down and rested her forehead on his. "So…so reckless." She smiled and stood back up as she made her way out the room, not wanting to disturb the sleep that he needed anymore.

With her worries cleared and nothing to do, she figured she look over everyone for the time being, and did exactly that. She left the room and checked on her sleeping friends to see if they had any other injuries. As she checked Tsubaki, the redhead groaned as her eyes flickered open.

"Oh, Tsubaki… I'm sorry, did I wake you?" She whispered, trying to keep her voice down so she didn't wake the rest of them.

"No, you didn't. We're you tending to me?"

"I just wanted to see if there were anymore injuries." Celica told her.

"Thank you. Sorry for being such a inconvenience." Tsubaki got up and took a look around to see everyone that she saw here last time besides Jin. "Hey Celica, did you see where Jin went off too?"

"He went for a little walk. He said he needed to cool down and think for a bit." Celica told her.

"Well ok. So what are you going to do now, Celica?" Tsubaki asked.

"I was going to go to my mother. She wasn't in the best condition and still isn't doing too well so I'm going to go tend to her. So Ill see you later." She told her and ran off. Tsubaki waved and watched her go, but she couldn't help, but be a little worried, since Celica wasn't really the best when it came to directions. Throwing her worry aside and trusting Celia, she started the other way in search of Jin.

The place was huge and all the walls looked exactly the same as she worried she might get lost. Now she was wondering if she really should've went with Celica to make sure she would be ok, but it was too late for that. Tsubaki sighed to herself as she took a look around saw nothing that gave her some kind of indication where she was.

"Am I actually lost?"

"It seems that way. I did not think you were so careless Tsubaki." A deep voice said as footsteps approached her from behind. Tsubaki turned around and smiled as she saw the person she was looking for.

"Jin!" The redhead ran over to him and asked. "Are you ok? Are your wounds healed?"

"Yes, I'm fine. But how about you? Are your wounds healed?" Jin asked.

"Yes. Celica took great care of me and I think she tired herself out with just us two and I don't even want to imagine with Ragna." Tsubaki said, earning a slight chuckle from Jin. His chuckle soon faded as his expression stiffened. She grew a little worried over his sudden change and asked. "Are you ok, Jin?"

"Tsubaki…" He wrapped his arms her and brought her in for a hug. Tsubaki's entire face lit up like a flame as her heartbeat skyrocketed, her words coming out as gibberish and total nonsense. Overtime she calmed down as the red faced Tsubaki asked. "U-Um J-Jin… What are…you doing?"

"I didn't really have the time to do this earlier, so I'm taking advantage now since I have all the time in the world. Forgive me for this, Tsubaki."

"N-No it's ok Jin. I," Tsubaki's glare fell to the ground as her voice went to a whisper. "Don't…really mind it."

"Tsubaki… I'm sorry…"

"Sorry? For what Jin?" Tsubaki asked.

"He took you away and I couldn't stop him. Tsubaki, I'm sorry I couldn't protect you…"

"Don't apologize Jin it wasn't your fault." Tsubaki said softly.

"Yes it was!" Jin held her tighter and continued. "It was my fault… It was all my fault. If I got there sooner! If only I got there sooner then maybe I could've stopped him. But what did I do? I let him take you away from me."

"Jin, don't blame yourself, please. The fault is mine and my own weakness…" Tsubaki said.

"You're just…so important to me."

"!"

"You're precious to me, Tsubaki… I treasure you and the time I spend with you. Those days are irreplaceable and the time I am around you are those a cherish."

"I'm…important to you, Jin…?" She asked in shock. "I'm precious to you…?"

"Yes, you are. You're so important me Tsubaki... That's why I couldn't take it when I saw him take you. I lost you right in front of me. I have never felt so awful…so lost and weak in my entire life. I felt as if a part of me was stripped away." Tsubaki couldn't believe what she was hearing, but his rather gentle tone made her think otherwise. He meant every word he said. "I can't tell you just how much I treasure you…"

"I-I… Jin I… I don't know what to say…"

"You don't have to say anything. However, Tsubaki… I want you to promise me something."

"What is it Jin?" Tsubaki asked.

"Don't leave my side."

"W-What!?" Tsubaki gasped, her bright vermillion cheeks growing even brighter from his reques.

"I don't want you to leave my side again, Tsubaki." Jin held her tighter in his arms, his soft and caring voice ringing in her ears like angel bells. "I don't think…I'll be able to take it a second time."

"Oh, Jin…" Tsubaki moves her arms around him and places her hands on his back. "I understand, Jin. I'll stay by your side, Jin. I won't let something like that happen again."

"Tsubaki. I promise you that this time, I will protect you. This time, I know I'm strong enough to keep you safe from anything that can hurt you. I won't let anyone take you away from me again." Jin moves a hand to the back of her head and rests it there gently. "I swear it."

"Finally! Goddammit, I was wondering when this was gonna happen!" An excited voice caught their attention as the two look to where the voice came from and saw a certain giggling beastkin walking happily towards them. They quickly separated as she stops in front of them and smiles wide. "Look at the loving couple, so sweet…"

"It's not like tha—Ok you know what, arguing with you is only going to serve to raise my blood pressure." Jin rubs his temples and let's out an annoyed groan. Makoto just laughs and turns her head to look at Tsubaki. Her face was glowing a sizzling hot red and when she looked closely she could've sworn she saw steam coming from her ears.

"So Tsubaki…when you guys gonna 'get it on' huh?" Makoto teased.

"What!? Makoto, that is inappropriate!" Tsubaki said sternly.

With Tsubaki like this, Makoto couldn't really take her normally stern tone seriously and just kept poking fun at her. Jin just watches the two argue and let's out a small chuckle. Makoto caught wind of his chuckles and raises a brow. "You're laughing? Holy shit, I guess possibility really isn't destroyed after all."

"Heh…"A small smile found its way onto his normally cold face as he chuckled under his breath. "I guess not."

"Jin." The three heard a rather gruff voice call Jin's name. They recognized who it was and turn their heads to see Jubei walking towards them.

"Mr. Jubei!" Tsubaki smiled.

"Howdy." Jubei gives her a smile and stops right in front of her. "I see yall are doin' just fine. I reckon all your wounds are healed up nicely?"

"Yeah we're good." Makoto tapped her muscles and smirked. "Nothing can keep me down!"

"Haha! Glad to hear it." Jubei turns his attention to Jin as he took a more stern approach in speech. "Jin, we need to talk." It's not something you hear everyday from, Jubei. He's always relaxed, even when in the face of danger and doesn't really change from his usual upbeat and relaxed manner of speech. But if his tone was like this, it would be best to listen.

"What is it, Jubei?" Jin inquired.

"This power in ya… It's just like, Hakumen. Looks like you got yer hands on the Power of Order while you were wanderin' around in there. And if that's the case, I need to see just how much of that power ya got." Jubei said.

"I see… Very well. Besides, it's not like I can go back home now anyway." Jin shruged.

"What are you talking about Jin?" Tsubaki asked.

"Ask Celia about that. If I tell you that it wouldn't really amount to anything. For now, Jubei and I need to talk, so I'll see you later, ok Tsubaki?" Tsubaki asked no more questions and just gave a nod and watched him walk off.

"So Tsubaki, you heard what he said right?" Makoto snickered. "Better make good on that promise of yours, Tsubaki. Wouldn't want to break it."

"S-Shut up…" Tsubaki whimpered.

"Alright, alright." Makoto chuckled. "Come on, let's go see Noel. I'm kinda worried about her and her condition. I hope their isn't any long lasting effects."

"Me too. Come on, let's go."

* * *

"Ugh…" Ragna groaned as his eyes ruby and emerald eyes were revealed from under his eye lids. They were still blurry and unclear and the headache didn't make it any better. It last for only a few seconds as he found himself in an odd blank room. "Where…am I? If I remember correctly…Celia said she was gonna fix my arm…"

"Ragna… You're awake." He heard a monotone say. While this voice was monotone, it had some joy hidden within it. He knew this voice and quickly whipped his head to his left and gasped as he saw Lambda standing beside him.

"L-Lambda…?" He stared bug-eyed at the Murakumo as he slowly rose from the bed. "You're…You're ok…! Lambda you're…"

"You're, finally awake, Ragna. I'm glad. I was starting to think that you wo—" The blond was robbed of her words from as Ragna quickly rough her in for a hug and held her tight.

"Lambda…You're alive…!" Ragna smiled joyfully as a few relieved laughs came from him, his voice overtaken with relief and joy. "You're here… You're really here, Lambda…!" He puts a hand behind her head as her cheeks turns pink. She felt warm as her heart began to beat like a drum. She could feel it pumping in her chest and thought it was going to come out.

"Ragna…" Lambda smiles and cuddles on his chest a little. "You're so warm…"

"Lambda… I'm sorry. I'm sorry you had to get hurt because of me. I'm so glad, your ok…"

"It's ok, Ragna. I did it for you…" Lambda closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around him. "You're here now, Ragna and that's all I care about. I get to hold you like this and I can feel your arms wrapped around me. I feel so happy right now, Ragna." Lambda felt like she could stay like forever. His arms wrapped tightly around her gave her comfort and filled her with joy. They stood there for what felt like hours, just wrapped in each others embraces. Neither of them spoke as silence took up the room. However, that silence was soon broken as Lambda felt her communicator go off.

Ragna separates from her as Lambda does the same as she answers her call. "Hello?"

"Sorry for ruining your reunion, Lambda, but I need to run a few tests on you to make sure you're ok."

"Ok Professor Celia," Lambda nods. "I'm coming."

"You're being called?" Ragna asked.

"Yes. I will see you later, Ragna." Lambda smiles and makes her way out. He watches her about to leave, but the door quickly flies open as an energetic Celica jumps in. "Lambda! Is Ragna awake yet!?" She asked.

"Yes. He is currently in the room behind me." Lambda points behind her as Celica ran passed her and made her way through the garbage and finally to Ragna. She leaped across the room and tackled him down onto the bed. "You're awake Ragna! I can't tell you how worried I was about you! I'm so glad your ok!"

"E-Easy there Celica…" Ragna chuckled.

"You really are a hero! You saved Noel and defeated Terumi! You're the best Ragna!" Celica giggled.

"Aw come on don't give me all the credit." Ragna blushed.

"Jin, Saya, everyone one of you! You guys are amazing! But…" Ragna heard the drop in her voice as she sat up on him and looked him dead in the eyes. "I want you to promise me you will never do that again, Ragna. I was so worried about you! I wake up to find you missing! I swear I was about to have a heart attack!" He saw some tears twinkling in her eyes as a single one came down her face. If there was one thing that really made him feel guilty, it was watching Celica of all people cry.

"Aw, jeez… Come on don't do that to me, Celica." Ragna groaned.

"What do you expect me to do, Ragna…? You," Celica looked down and whimpered. "You scared me…"

"Aw, man… Look Celica, it was the only way I saw that I could keep you safe."

"And what about you, Ragna?" Celica took a hold of his left arm and ran her hand along his arm. "You lost your arm for crying out loud…" She clenched his arm as her tears dripped onto his face. "You can't expect me not to feel sad about it… Even if you don't, I do, Ragna."

"Celica…"

"So!" Celica gave him a stern glare and said. "I don't want to see you pulling that sort of behavior again mister! Do I make myself clear Ragna?"

"Y-Yeah…"

"Good." Celica expression lightens up as her usual cheery smile comes back. "Now before anything I need to thank you Ragna. Getting Noel back and protecting Kokonoe and keeping them all from harm. I can't thank you enough. But I can give you a prize!" Celica smiled.

"A prize?" Ragna questioned.

"Yep! We'll, it's kind of like a prize, but it's more of me being selfish and you paying me back after knocking me out." Celica giggled.

"Alright, alright… I guess I do owe you. Ok then Celica, give me your prize."

"I thought you would never ask Ragna." Celica giggled as her eyes and closed the gap between their lips. Ragna just laid there. Her nice and soft lips tenderly rubbing against his, the room filling with silence. About five minutes as she opens her eyes and slowly releases him, the blushing Celica moving a few centimeters away. "Did you like my gift, Ragna…?"

"Y-Yeah…"

"But I guess this is ok for now… I've got a head start on them now…" Celica smiled.

"Head start?" He echoed.

"Now that's a secret… But don't worry," Celia smiled playfully as she set a finger on her lips. "I'll tell you later, ok? Can you wait for me until then?"

"O-Ok…"

"Hehe… I just hope, Ms. Rachel and the others doesn't get too jealous. All is fair in love and war after all…" Celica got off of him as he got up and just stared at the smiling girl. There was something different about her all of a sudden. He didn't know what it was and he didn't mind it either.

The two open the door to walk out and saw a certain jittery blond standing in front of them. She jumped at the sight of them and took a few steps back so they could walk out. "You're finally awake, Ragna. I'm glad."

"Hey, Noel. You, ok?" He asked.

"I'm fine. But I'm more worried you." She looked at his left arm and smiled at its return. "Looks like you got your right arm back… I'm glad." Noel said.

"Yeah," Ragna works it out a bit and says. "Good as new… Its like I never lost it. Something about regeneration from cells, but I couldn't follow." He shrugged and put a hand on his hip. "Well, at least your ok, Noel. I'm sorry I couldn't get you fast enough."

"It's not your fault… I want to say I'm sorry to you in particular…" Noel's glance lowered to the ground as the whimpering blond played with her fingers. After a moment of silence, she looked back up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Wha!?" Celica gasped as she watched them kiss. It was short as Noel slowly left his lips and took a step back.

"N-Noel, what the hell was that!?"

"I just…wanted to thank you. Y-You saved me and I-I just… What I mean is…!" She entangled her fingers together and circled her index fingers around each other. "What I want to say is that… Well, Ragna I… I um…! I…!" Noel started, but stopped and looked down.

"Hey, Noel… Are you…ok?" Ragna asked.

"No… Well, yeah, but I just… I want to tell you that… That I…! Oh…! This is so hard!" Noel groans in frustration as she took a breath and started over. "I want to say that I…! I…!" She kept stopping, unable to finish her thought as she felt as if she was going to pass out from the way her body heated up. Noel whimpered and looked down to the ground as her bangs fell over her face. "Oh jeez… Why can't I say it…?"

"Ragna, you son of a bitch! Again!?" An enraged voice broke through the awkward atmosphere. Walking towards them were Kokonoe, Makoto, Saya, Izanami, Rachel and a rather pissed off Kagura. Kagura stops right in front of him and grabs him by the collar as he shook him like a rattle. "Why do these girls keep falling for you!? Damn it! First it was sweet Celica! Then cute little Saya! Now adorable Noel!? That's it!" He stops shaking him and stares directly into his eyes, his eyes lit with the shimmering flame of both passion and jealousy. "You and me! Right here, right now! I'll prove to all these girls here that I'm the alpha male here!"

"Hold on there, Kagura!" Celica says, trying to calm him down.

"I ain't holding on to nothing besides the championship belt once I kick his sorry ass! Now you got Noel falling in love with you!"

Noel gasped as her face turned beet red. "N-No Kagura that's not it! He saved me and I just wanted to show a little appreciation! So please just calm down!"

"Seriously… I don't think any of us wants to deal with this…" Ragna sighed.

Kagura takes a few short breaths to calm himself down. "Good point…" He lets him go and takes a look at his left arm to see he's got a new one. "So you got a new arm?"

"Yeah. Celia said something about regeneration, but I couldn't follow it. So basically it's like I never even lost my arm."

"That's good. I'm just glad your ok, Ragna." Saya smiled.

"So am I…" He sighed in relief.

"Ragna. Your up." They turn around and look to see Lambda walking towards them. She walks up to Ragna and jumps on him, a smile shining brilliantly on her face. Ragna felt a murderous presence behind him and turns his head to see Kagura giving him a hard glare, his eye twitching a bit.

"Ragna. Who is this?" He asked sternly.

"This is…Lambda."

Lambda buries herself into his chest. "You're so warm, Ragna…" The Murakumo looks up at him. "Ragna. I want you to pat me."

"What? Why?" He asked.

"I like when you do it." She said. He hesitantly moved his hand on top of her head and slowly patted her, earning him a wide smile from her. "This feels nice…" She cuddled up more to him and sighed in bliss.

Saya's eye twitched slightly as she asked in slight annoyance. "S-So brother… Who is this?"

Ragna saw her rather pissed off expression and shivered a little. "W-Well this is, Lambda…"

"Lambda? Wait, you told us about her…" Makoto recalled back at Rachel's house when they were told what Noel and Saya were. That they were Murakumo units. During that conversation, Ragna told a story about him and three other Murakumo units and they didn't meet well ends. "Isn't she the one that…"

Lambda looks passed Ragna towards Saya. "Scanning… Scanning… Scanning complete. Prime Field Device number ten. Name, Saya. Hi, big sister."

"Wha!?" A light pink came across Saya's cheeks lightly as the blushing blond waves her hands dismissively. "P-Please, don't call me that! Just call me, Saya. That's my name, ok?"

"If that's what you want." Lambda said and immediately goes back to snuggling in Ragna's chest.

"When are you gonna let go of him!?" Saya asked.

"Now I can be together with him…" Lambda said, completely ignoring, Saya.

Kagura watches Ragna and Lambda and couldn't help, but laugh. He heard footsteps and turns around to see Jin walking towards them. He gives a wave. "Yo, Jin! Where were you?"

"I was speaking with Jubei. I see brother is up and already a little busy." Jin said.

"Yeah… Lucky bastard." Kagura looks back at him and groans. "Anyway…" He takes a breath and turns back to , Jin. "How you holding up? You, ok?"

Jin let's out a worried sigh. "I want to say, yes…but what Terumi told us… It still has me a bit curious. I do not want to believe that man, but the way he spoke…I found no folly behind his words…"

"What was it?"

"That the Black Beast is not as dead as we may believe."

"What!? The Black Beast isn't dead!?" Kagura yelled, his sudden outburst catching everyone's attention, especially Izanami and Rachel's.

"Kagura… Would you say that again?" Izanami said.

"Jin just said some freaky shit! He just said that Black Beast you all keep talking about is alive. The hell is he talking about?"

"Yeah…" Ragna clicked his teeth. "That bastard, Terumi said something like that… He said that the Black Beast is still alive and that it wasn't created by man, but summoned from beyond the gates."

"Summoned, hm? I suppose a more accurate description would be, 'lured out'. Though, summon would be just as good a word as any. I guess he would know better then any other." Rachel said.

"Hold up. You knew?" Kagura asked.

"I did know that it was brought out from behind gates. However I did not think it was still 'alive' in the boundary." Rachel clarified. A sudden chill ran down their collective spines as a supposed monster that was slain millions of years ago was still alive. Everyone had the same question in mind as Ragna brought it out to light.

"Rachel… Just what IS the Black Beast?"

"I would love to know that myself really. It can be called many things. 'Devourer of dreams', 'Death', 'Monster', but I do not think anyone truly knows what the Black Beast is." Rachel said.

"So then how does the Black Beast…? I thought it was the fusion with the Azure Grimoire and a Murakumo unit?" Ragna asked.

"Yes… The fusion of them does bring the beast out of the boundary. Though you can look at them more as say 'sacrifices' to the beast. With the fusion of those two, the beast can use them as a vessel to escape into. The Murakumo can not handle the beasts power alone, so the Azure Grimoire acts as a sort of intermedium to store it's incredible power and the vast 'information' it carries."

"Information?" Tsubaki asked.

"Yes. The Black Beast is a creature of the boundary. It may act like a raging beast, but it still posses a vast amount of information. Once you delve deep into the boundary, you begin to 'see' just how this world works. It is one of the many reasons why humans can not survive in the boundary. Not just from the seither, but the influx of information would drive them mad and consume them whole." Izanami explained.

"So if the Black Beast is a separate being then… Ok, so do you guys know exactly how the Black Beast was integrated into the Murakumo unit and why it's able to only be contained by one? There has to be more then one way to contain it then just a Murakumo." Tsubaki said.

"There is. Which is why Terumi created the Azure Grimoire. Of course, as you all know, it went out of control. He seemed to have tried to make a duplicate grimoire as the Azure Grimoire is known as the 'original codex'. Containing the information stored in the boundary since it can directly draw power from the Azure, and—" Rachel was stopped as she heard what sounded like groaning. The vampire turned to the source of the annoyance and saw Makoto with what seemed to be steam coming out her ears and her eyes and head twitching a little. "Is she alright?"

"Yeah… You probably just overloaded her brain." Kokonoe shrugged.

"Just give her a minute." Ragna told her. They look to see Makoto starting to calm down as she takes a breath and slaps her face lightly with her two hands.

"Ok, I'm back! Now… Continue."

"Right," Rachel sweat dropped. "So with trying to obtain the eyes of the Azure I can surmise that Terumi sought out something more then just location the master unit."

"So what do you think we wanted?" Jin asked.

"The Azure Flame Grimoire…" Ragna mumbled.

"Azure Flame…Grimoire? The hell is that?" Kokonoe asked.

"Ragna… Where did you hear about that?" Rachel questioned.

"Terumi said that's what he wanted. Something about obtaining the 'True Azure' and that's what it was called. He also said that the Azure Grimoire is actually an imitation of that. If that's true, wouldn't that mean he was able to directly touch the Azure in the past?" Ragna asks.

"So that's it… Well, we can focus on that another time." Rachel said.

"Alright then. But, Rabbit. I need you to tell me something. I found out about it before we left the NOL branch and its been bugging me?"

"It has? Now what would that be?"

"Can you tell me what Kushinadas Linchpin is?" Ragna asked. The glare he received from her was a bit chilling as it seemed like she was expecting that from him

"Do you mind telling me where you heard it from?"

"Well the Imperator told me…or at least showed me," Ragna recalled how exactly she 'told him' as a slight blush appeared on his cheek. He did his best to mask it, taking a few seconds to calm himself before speaking again. "Apparently, Tenjo was guarding it and that role was to fall onto my family next. So, I just want to know, just what is the Linchpin and why is it so important?" He asked.

"The Linchpin is an artifact created during the time of the Black Beasts reign." Rachel told him.

"So the Dark war?" Noel said.

"Yes. The Linchpin is something that will shift the way to our victory or our defeat." Rachel said.

"So just what is the amazing power of the Linchpin?" Ragna asked.

"It may be able to fully suppress seither." Rachel said, getting a few gasps and eye stretches from her claim. "If the rumors are true, then the Linchpin is able to sever the connection between the cauldron and the boundary. Completely nullifying the flow and use of seither." She explained.

"That's…amazing…" Kokonoe couldn't believe what she was hearing. A single device capable of eliminating seithr. It was too crazy to believe, but then again, with all the shit that's been going on lately, something like this wouldn't be so out of the ordinary. They broke that barrier the moment that started hoping into other worlds.

"It is the main reason I asked Jubei to head to where the Linchpin is located. He has found exactly 'where' it is and we now have the means to open the way." Rachel said.

"We do? So, what's the key?" Celica asked.

"Noel. You are the key to open the gates." Izanami said.

Noel points to herself and gasps. "Me!?"

"Yes. As the chosen successor of Azure, you have the ability to observe and unlock the gate. Tenjo had sealed the Linchpin at the boundaries edge so that Terumi could not get his hands on it. Thankfully however we not only have the exact location, but the means to open it." Izanami explains.

"Wait but…didn't I…?" Ragna started to think.

"You may have prevented the smelting, however she still posses the power of the "eye". If she can observe the gate she will be able to open it. Once that happens we can retrieve the Linchpin and use it to defeat Terumi and the imperator."

"I see…" 'So if she still has the Azure, then…!'

"However," Rachel sighed. "This does put Noel in a very…dangerous position."

"How come? Is Terumi gonna try and kidnap her again?" Kagura asked.

"No. Most likely this time he will come to kill her." Izanami told them.

"He's gonna, what!? Like hell he is!" Makoto exclaimed.

"Why would he come to kill her? If he captured her, wouldn't he be able to use the Linchpin?" Jin asked.

"Yes, but he does not need it. To us it may be an asset, but to them it is nothing more then a hindrance. So we must make sure we have the Linchpin in our custody before they find some other ways and means to open the gate to the Linchpin. They are a cunning group, I am sure they will think of something else that does not require Noel to open it." Rachel said.

"Well that works for us I guess." Makoto smiled brightly and tapped Noel in the arm. "Good job, Noel!"

"Thanks! I think?"

"Ah yes, Ragna." Rachel turns to Ragna as she had an unusual smile on her face and it was kinda creeping him out. "I think a well done is in order."

"Huh?"

"You have changed the direction in which this battle will go with your own two hands. I must say I am quite impressed by your work."

"Ok…you lost me." Ragna scratched his head in confusion. "What did I do?"

"As slow as always I see. Somethings never change, but," The vampire smiled. "Something did."

"What do you mean?" Tsubaki asked.

"There seemed to be more going on with the Tagamagahara then meets the eye. Their plan was to override our existences and obtain the Azure for themselves." Rachel explained.

"Assholes… By the way, what is that? You mentioned that before." Kagura recalled. "What are they? Who are they? Or I guess, who WERE they?"

"The Tagamagahara systems is a system crafted by humans in an attempt to surpass god. It is nothing more then a feeble imitation." Izanami scorned. "Pay it no mind."

"So this Tagamagahara whatever was using us?" Makoto asked.

"In a way, yes, but the event that took place was not being observed by them, so it was the perfect chance to break away from their will. Their little plan would have worked, but you managed to do something even they did not perceive. Right there, Noel Vermillion was suppose to have vanished and the godslayer Kusanagi was either supposed to go into the cauldron and destroy the Master unit or die by your hands."

"So I guess I didn't chose either?" Ragna guessed.

"Yes. You not only managed to spare Noel's life, but you managed to draw her existence out of the boundary and reverse the smelting process. Not only that, but you defeated Yuuki Terumi," Rachel adds. "Causing the event to shift heavily in our favor. I must say I am quite impressed and it is no exaggeration to say that this world is still here because of you." A small smile came across her face as Ragna scratches his head, his cheeks pink out of embarrassment. "All because you are such a soft hearted idiot."

"Ok, really?" His smile soon faded away as he stared blankly at her. "I thought you were complementing me, but your giving me shit? Wow…" Ragna rolled his eyes. "Guess it's asking too much for you to not he such a bitch."

"So you're back up are ya, Ragna?" A gruff voice said. They turn to the voice and see Nine and Jubei walking over to them.

"Hey, Master." Ragna greeted his master..

Jubei walks up to him and gives him a curt smile. "You did good my boy. I'm hearin' you gave that bastard Terumi a much needed ass kickin'. I wish I was there to see that bastard eat dirt."

"Yeah," Ragna's smile quickly faded away as he sighed. "Yeah I did…but at the end…"

Jubei raises a brow to his students rather unexciting expression and tone. "Hey what's the matter son? You seem a bit down, which is weird for what ya managed to do."

"I know it might sound weird but…beating Terumi… It wasn't worth all that…" Ragna placed a hand on Lambda's head and sighed. "Lambda got hurt because of my own damn weakness… Then I wasn't able to get to Noel before she turned into Kusanagi and made her go through so much pain… Just to defeat Terumi… To make others go through all that… It didn't feel right."

Jubei gives a proud smirk. "Oh? Did my boy just become a man? I don't think I can call ya a boy no more son. Looks like you've found some responsibility."

"I guess so… I just don't want others getting hurt over my vendetta so… I decided that getting revenge…isn't worth it." Ragna sighs. "It wasn't worth her dying for…"

"Ragna my boy…" Jubei sighs. "Well Ragna…I'm just glad your ok. I'm glad your all safe. You did good and I'm proud of ya." He smiled. "Keep up the good work my son."

"Ok."

"Now speaking of good work…" Jubei chuckled a little. "So, Ragna… You gonna let go of that girl anytime soon? You've been holdin' onto her for a good while now. Not saying I really mind you havin' a girlfriend."

Ragna looks down to see what he was taking about. His arm was draped around Lambda and he was holding her tight to his chest. He gasps and quickly let's go. "Oh, shit! I didn't even realize!" Jubei couldn't help, but laugh at his apprentice, his laughing making Ragna want to shove his face right into the pavement. "You son of a bitch… You just love to bother me don't ya…"

"Never gets old." He smirked.

"Unlike you." Ragna retorted.

"Hey. That was uncalled for." Jubei said.

"Well my bad, Lambda… Didn't mean to hold you forever like that."

Lambda wraps her arms around his arm. "It's fine. You could hold me as long as you want."

"U-Um…"

Jubei laughs. "What is it boy? Embarrassed are ya? Well if you ever need some 'advice', you head on over to me and I'll tell you exactly how t—" Jubei was ready to divulge his vast information to his apprentice, but was stopped short by a hard blow to the head by Nine.

"Thanks for that…" Ragna groaned.

"Sure," Nine groaned. " No problem."

"Ok, Ragna there isn't anything wrong with you and your in perfect health so—ok what's going on here?" They turn around and look to see Celia walking towards them. She had what seemed to be a tablet in her hand and ran her finger on it.

"Well nothing really, just talking." Tsubaki said.

"I see… Well you guys are definitely the talk of the town or in this case the world." Celia said

"What does that mean?" Ragna asked. Celia taps the screen on her tablet as a light came from the back on it. A hologram of what seemed to be a newsletter regarding Akitsu appeared from the small camera light. "Look who just made the NOL's most wanted list."

Ragna looks and reads the names off. "Jin, Noel, and I are all wanted!?" Ragna gasped. "Are you serious!"

"I am and it looks like they are too. You three are on the front page of almost every media site."

"I guess they needed a scapegoat for all the disappeared NOL officers. Bastards…" Kokonoe growled.

"Wait…then what about us?" Kagura wondered.

"Well they only have photo's of Ragna, Jin and Noel so maybe listing you all would raise a few questions. They already issued a warrant for your arrests, so going home now isn't an option for any of you." Celia said.

"No way… Wait," Noel gasped. "What about my parents!?"

"Don't worry, I'll take care of them. I'll let them stay here so the NOL won't question them. Sector Seven is outside their jurisdiction since we're our own organization."

"Really!?" Noel smiled. "Thank you so much!"

"Don't," Celia puts a hand out, signaling her to stop. "You're just gonna regret it later. Anyway," The scientist turns her attention to Ragna and asks. "Ragna is your arm alright? Anything wrong with it?"

Ragna stretches his left arm out and works it out. "Na, I'm good. Still though…how the hell is this gonna work? I mean we can't go home…at least Jin, Noel and me."

"Well about your home…" The hologram changed to a live image as they saw what seemed to be a snowstorm and a strong one at that. Tsubaki tried to make out the city, but there was so much snow she couldn't tell.

"What is this?" The redhead asked.

"This is Akitsu." Celia told them.

"What!? How!?" Tsubaki gasped.

"The cauldron… It must've screwed up the weather control when it collapsed in on itself." Kokonoe surmised.

"So they pin the blame on us…" Ragna clicked his teeth. "Those sneaky little...!"

"If any of us come then they'll raise suspicion. Then our families we'll get targeted." Kagura said.

"Damn it…" Makoto hissed her teeth. "Fucking bastards… They really wanted to separate us…"

"We can't do anything about that now." Jin said.

"You're pretty calm about this. What you excited for the criminal life?" Kagura teased.

"I never said that," Jin shook his head. "But I am concerned about what will happen now. Just how are we going to collaborate?" Jin wonders, the same thought going through everyone's minds.

"Actually," Kagura snapped his fingers as an idea came to him. "I might have an idea about that and it's perfect since that's were the Imperator and the rest of them are heading too."

"That sounds convenient. Well lets hear it." Kokonoe said.

"I've got someone in Yabiko that would be able to get us into the branch and city undetected. Besides, if I'm there, then they shouldn't raise any questions. But then I've got to find a way to deal with my mom and I don't want to leave her alone…"

"Then I will fill her in on the situation at hand." Rachel said.

"You'll what!? You can't do that!" Kagura shivered. "She will KILL me if she found out about this."

"It is something we must do. Unless you want to tell her?" Izanami asked.

"Y-Yeah… Maybe I should be the one to break the news… But what about the rest of your families? We need to take care of that." Kagura said.

"Then we'll fill them in on what's going on." Tsubaki continued. "I never wanted my mother to know, but I can't sit at home knowing Noel is endanger."

"Tsubaki…"

"Me too!" Makoto smiled. "Don't worry Noellers!"

"Makoto… Thank you… Both of you…" Noel said genuinely.

"Ok. I'll bring them here." Nine said. "I just hope you all are ready. Once you tell them and leave, there is no going back for this. It's unfair that Ragna, Noel and Jin don't really have a choice in this, I'm sorry, I really am, but the rest of you do."

"You don't even have to ask. I'm not gonna sit around while Ragna and Jinny over there hog all the action. Besides they would be lost without me guiding them." Kagura smirked.

"I'm going too. Noel is endanger and I'm not going to let anyone hurt her." Makoto slammed her fist on her palm. "They're gonna have to get passed me if they even want to lay a HAND on her."

Tsubaki nods in agreement. "That's right."

"Kokonoe… Celica… I'm not trying to sound bias, but I really don't want you two to get anymore involved in this. But it's your choice whether you want to or not, but as a mother, I would rather you two stay at home."

Celica shakes her head. "No! I'm going with you all!"

"Same here. That idiot over there is way too reckless. I mean the guy already lost his arm." Kokonoe pointed to him."I don't think he'd last a second without a babysitter."

"Hey…" Ragna groaned.

"It's ok Ragna. Lambda doesn't think you're an idiot." Lambda told him.

"Thank you Lambda…" Ragna smiled and patted her. "At least I have someone on my side."

"But you are reckless." Lambda finished.

"Ok really?" Ragna felt his moral drop as his expression went blank.

"She's right you know." Noel agreed.

"You too? Damn so much hate…"

Kagura pats him on the shoulder. "Welcome to my world my friend… It's not a very good one…"

"I'm going with brother and Noel! No matter what! I'm going to protect Noel!" Saya says.

"As long as you have all decided this, it is time to get tie up your lose ends. Once you all set out to Yabiko, you may not return to Akitsu." Rachel says.

"Alright then…" Makoto said. A bit of sadness in her the beastkins voice as she was a bit saddened to leave.

"It's gonna be fine," Ragna gave her a pat on the shoulder. "Just hold your head up high. You do want to protect Noel don't ya?"

"I do, but I can't help, but feel a little sad." Makoto sighed.

"Yeah… I see what you mean." Tsubaki felt the same way as did everyone else in the room. It wasn't like they were scared or anything, but having to leave their families was a bit saddening to say the least.

"Well the faster we finish this the quicker we can go home. For now, you mind bringing our parents here Nine? I think we should go as quickly as possible." Kagura asked. With that Nine and Rachel teleport away, leaving the rest of them in the halls. Celia told Lambda to go the her room so she could make a few more adjustments and also fix Ragna's sword since of course he was gonna need it for the fight to come.

"So that's it? We set out away from home after this?" Kagura says.

"I guess so…" Noel sighed. "I'm sorry everyone… I got captured and now…" she feels a slight bump on her head as she rubs the middle of her head to ease the pain. She looks up to see Ragna frowning.

"Listen here," Ragna groaned and pulled on her cheek as she started to whimper. "We came after you on our own because we wanted too." He lets her go and places a soft hand on her head. "So don't feel bad alright?" A slight blush came onto Noel's cheek as she gave him a slight nod. "Good. Now, Kagura," Ragja turned to Kagura. "I think you should be the one to set out first Kagura. We need you to get us in there as soon as you can."

"Yeah, good call. I'll get him on the phone." Kagura said.

"I think I'll come with you. I can set up somethings while I'm there." Kokonoe said.

"You can do that? If so that would be great. But won't you need help with that?" Makoto asked.

"Oh don't worry," Kokonoe snickered. "I've already got someone. My aunt already picked up my little helper from home and he should be in her lab right about now. It shouldn't be a problem by the time you guys get to Yabiko."

"I'll go with you all. I think it would be best for brother and Noel to travel separately." Saya suggested.

"So we aren't going together?" Tsubaki asked.

"No, we aren't. That would be a little too risky. We might run into some trouble on our way. Remember, only brother, Noel and I are marked as criminals. If you guys are seen with us it could cause some difficulties." Jin said.

"So I guess just teleporting is out of the option. They would expect that…" Tsubaki said.

"Yes. You all have plenty of time. Like Celia explained, with the successor of the Azure with us it sets their plans back a bit. That is good for us, so we can prepare for our countermeasures." Izanami explained.

"Where we're located now, we're right off the third hierarchical city of Iwasu and Akitsu. Right now it should take you at least two months to get to Yabiko by foot Ragna." Celia hands him a map as he looks to see the directions marked on it. "Just follow this. You do know how to read a map right?"

"Yeah I do. Still...that's one hell of a walk." Ragna said.

"Alright then, I'll be back soon." Celia said and walked off.

"It might be a long way, but at least I know I have time. There's something I need to do." Jin muttered.

Jubei walks up to him. "Remember Jin, I need you to come with me. I gotta see just how well you can wield the Power of Order Jin. I have a feeling of what your planning on doing Jin, but before you go and see him I need to evaluate ya. You'll probably see him on your way anyways, he's already heading there."

"Understandable." Jin turned to face his brother. "After this brother, I won't be able to see you for a while. So for now," Jin walked up to him and puts his hand out. "This is goodbye."

Ragna smiles and shakes his hand. "Yeah… Good luck Jin. Be safe."

"You too." Jin turns away from his brother to his sister and said. "Saya. If you arrive before I do, do not cause brother any trouble. I do not want to hear that he's dead by poison."

"I can cook! Just you watch!"

"I don't think I want too… But still… Be safe." He said genuinely.

"You too, Jin." Saya said.

"Let's go, Jubei."

"Oh look at you Jin. Ya sound like a real man now. I guess that Power of Order forced you to do some growin' up."

"I suppose it did." 'As there is someone I need to protect… No matter the cost.' Jin turned to Tsubaki gave her a genuine smile. "Take care." He said softly.

"Y-Yes! You too Jin." He looks at Kagura and Makoto with a slightly worried expression.

"You two already know what I'm gonna say to you…"

"We know Jinny…" Kagura put his hands behind his head. "Talk about kill the mood… Shove a knife in it why don't ya…"

"Aw don't be like that, Jin. I'm not gonna cause any trouble." Makoto said.

"I doubt that."

"Be careful, Jin! We'll be right behind you!" Noel reassured.

"You too." With that, Jin and Jubei left the group alone in the hallway, Tsubaki watching them until they were no longer in view. She wanted to chase after them, but she knew she needed to leave Jin alone. This was something he needed to do alone.

'Jin… I'll keep my promise…'

"Well at least we're lucky. We don't have to walk, unlike Ragna, Jin and Noel. We can just take the ars magus transport. Still though… From here to Yabiko…and the confusion going on the Akitsu branch… It would take at least three weeks to a month to get there." Kagura said.

"Yeah. For now though, let's just focus on our families. Telling them we've been fighting against the NOL and jumping into other world's isn't something you tell them normally." Tsubaki sighed. "I wonder what my mother's gonna say…"

"I wonder what my parents are gonna do to me… Oh man…my dad is gonna kill me and my mom…!" Makoto shivered. "I don't even want to think of that!"

"They should arrive soon. Prepare yourselves." Izanami warned.

"I'll go to aunty Celia and help prepare." Kokonoe walks off as Celica walks behind her. Ragna decided to stay, even though he really doesn't need to he thought he might be able to help them explain, just incase. After waiting about a good ten minutes, Nine and Rachel appeared with their parents and they did not look too happy. Kagura felt a shiver go down his spine as he looked at his mother's glare.

"Oh boy…" Kagura backed up a little.

"So, there really was something going on… It's not just some club… You all were fighting the government! Now Ragna, Jin and Noel are criminals!?" His mother stomped over to him and looked him dead in the eye.

"Look, I'm sorry mom, but I couldn't tell you about this. I didn't want you to get hurt."

"Is that working out Kagura?" His mother asked.

"No…"

"At least you know." She wraps her arms around him and gave him a tight hug. "Go kick the libraries ass."

"Woah! Didn't expect that." Kagura gasped. She separates from him and looks at him dead in the eye, a proud smile on her face.

"To think you've been doing this all by yourselves. Then you all save Noel from the NOL itself. I want to be angry with you all, but I can't help but feel so proud of you Kagura!"

"R-Really?" Kagura stared bug eyed at his mother, honest to god shocked what she said.

Noel's parents walk over to her and hugs her tightly. "My baby… I'm so sorry you had to go through all that." The mother looks at Ragna. "Thank you Ragna for saving my daughter! I can't even begin to repay you for what you did."

"It's no problem. I was happy to do it."

"Take care if my daughter will you?" The father asked.

"You don't even need to ask. I was planning on doing that anyway. I promise you I'll protect her."

"You have our thanks, Ragna. We leave our daughter in your hands." The mother smiled. The father walks up to him and punches him lightly in the chest.

"Give 'em hell son."

"That was the plan."

Makoto's parents and her brother and sisters walked over to her, her mother and father giving her a sharp glare. Then just like that they jump on her, holding her tightly. "Makoto, be careful. I can't stop you and I don't intend to try. Just come home safely." Her mom said.

"Ok…" Makoto nods and wraps her arms around them.

"Get them big sister!" One of her brothers told her.

"You can do it big sis!" One of her sisters cheered.

"Your damn right!" Makoto boasted.

Makoto's father turns to Ragna and walks up to him. "Now Ragna, I want to ask you something."

"Ask me something?"

Makoto's father nods. "You know how my daughter can be sometimes. Please watch out for her."

"Hey! I can take care of myself thank you!" Makoto pouts.

"A father can never be too sure. Besides didn't you say that y—?" Makoto yelled and quickly ran up to him and covered his mouth.

"No, don't say it! It's too embarrassing!"

"But didn't you already kiss him big sister?" One of her sisters asked innocently.

"How do you know that!?" Makoto gasped.

"You were talking to yourself one day and we heard you. You sounded so happy too." The mother smiled.

"Hey you guys are trying to get back at me now! No fair!" Makoto turned to a blushing Ragna and pointed at her family. "Don't listen to them ok! They're crazy!"

"Oh don't be like that Makoto. Just s—"

"NOOO!" The beastkin ran and tackled her mother and covered her. They couldn't understand a word she was saying, Makoto doing her best to keep her mouth shut. "Stop it! Don't say anything!" Makoto whimpered.

"I guess I have something against her now." Tsubaki giggled.

"Tsubaki dear." She turns back to her mother as she continues. "Please be careful. Come back to me Tsubaki." Her mother hugs her tightly as Tsubaki returns the warm hug.

"I will. I swear I will."

"That's a promise." Her mother let her daughter go and asked. "So we'll stay here right?"

"Yeah. It would be better like this so the NOL doesn't show up at your doorsteps asking for us." Kagura said.

"Ok. When are you all leaving?" Noel's mother asked.

"We would like to leave as soon as we can. Kagura and Kokonoe are leaving soon, once Kokonoe gets back they'll be off." Ragna explained.

"Ok," Kagura's mom nodded and gave her son a kiss on the cheek. "Please be careful, Kagura. The NOL is ruthless, you know that. Watch your back and try and call me any chance you can."

"I will mom." Kagura hugs her. "It won't take long."

"Alright we're back!" They heard Kokonoe call out, but they also felt the ground starting to shake. They look to see what these monstrous footsteps were and saw something resembling a man with devil like features. Ragna knew what it was as he's seen it before.

"Holy shit, you got him to work!? That's amazing!"

"Yes I did. This place had the power to turn him on finally and my aunt gave him a little tune up so powering him up won't consume so much energy." Kokonoe explained

"He's so nice! Greet them Mr. Tager." Celica said.

"Very well. As you heard from Celica, my name is Tager. It is a pleasure." His voice wasn't anything like they expected it to be. They thought he was going to have a very dark and menacing tone, but he was very proper, calm and sophisticated. "So," Tager adjusted his glasses and examined them. "These are the ones who we will be collaborating with?"

"Yeah…" Kagura walks to Ragna and whispers to him. "Hey, did you know about this guy?"

"Yeah. Kokonoe's been working on him for a while now."

Kagura looks back at Tager and glosses over the large robot. "Damn…this guy could break me in two with just those muscles alone… That's a good way to make men feel inadequate."

"That's exactly what I said…"

"Ok so…how are we gonna get him on board an ars magus vessel?" Saya asked, a little unsure if he could fit or not or if he could bring the whole ship down.

"I have one prepared for them already." They look passed Tager, which was a bit difficult to do, but they managed and saw Celia walking towards them. "You can use my ship. You should be able to dock in Ibukido, given that nobody is there. I already sent Tager the coordinates. After you dock in Ibukido, you guys can head to Yabiko from there. You shouldn't have any problems."

"Alright then. Let's go!" Celica said vibrantly.

"Wait a minute, Celica." Nine stops her and puts her hand out as a magic circle appears in front of her. The circle spins to face towards the ceiling and began to descend down to the floor. As the circle went down, a large doll began to take shape. Once the circle fully touched the ground it disappeared, leaving an automaton behind. "This is—"

"Hi to you too Minerva. It's nice to meet you. I'm Celica A. Mercury!" Celica walked up the automaton and greeted. "It's a pleasure to meet you too! Hehe!"

"Um…" Nine stared at her daughter in confusion. "...How do you know her name? I didn't even tell you yet."

"Minerva told me." Celica said.

"But she didn't say anything…" Noel said.

"I can hear her. I guess you guys can't." Celica puts her hand out as Minerva takes it and shakes it. "So your my partner now? Thank you mother!" The auburn haired girl ran to her mother and jumped on her.

"Y-Yeah…no problem. Sorry it took a while, but the implementation of its power core took some time. Thankfully I got it working right."

"Ok then! We're off on an adventure!" Celica cheered.

"Sure," Nine chuckled a but to her excited daughter as the smile on her face showed no sign of fear. It was like the fate of the world wasn't at stake and everything would be just fine. The mage made her to Kokonoe and hugged her. "Take care of yourself Kokonoe and…make sure Celica doesn't get lost."

"I will…" Kokonoe wraps her arms around her. She separates from her and asks. "So what will you do now mother?"

"I'll go check on the situation with the Linchpin and some other suspicions I have. Izanami will be coming with me so you won't hear from us for sometime." Nine smiles and gives Kokonoe a kiss on the cheek, causing the beastkin to blush hard and jump back.

"H-Hey I'm not a kid!"

"Well your my kid. I don't care how old you are you're not old enough to revive a kiss from your mother." Nine walks over to Celica and gives a kiss on the cheek as well. Celica giggles a bit and hugs her tightly. "Be safe Celica…"

"I will! Come on let's go!"

"Brother?" Saya turns to Ragna.

"Yeah?"

Saya moves her head up to his cheek and plants a soft, quick kiss on his cheek. "Be safe."

"Yeah," Ragna smiles. "You too."

Kagura hugs his mother and runs over to the rest if them as they walk off and out of sight. However Ragna looks to see one of them coming back as he looks to see Celica running over to them. She stops in front of Ragna as be questions. "What's up Celica? You forgot something?"

"Yeah..." Celica blushed as she moved to his lips and kissed him, causing everyone's heads to turn in shock. Celica slowly parted from his lips and smiled softly "Sorry, Ragna… But I couldn't be satisfied with just one..." She took a few steps back and said "I'll see you later, Ragna..."

"Y-Yeah..." Celica giggled and runs off, leaving Ragna in a daze. The platinum haired man heard whimpering and looked next to him to see Noel puffing her cheeks and looking up at him with watery eyes. "H-Hey Noel, are you ok?"

"Idiot!" Noel yells as she folds her arms and turns away from him.

"What...?"

Ignoring what just took place, Tsubaki and Makoto decide to leave together and head out right after Kokonoe did, Celia giving them a map and them wishing everyone good luck and giving Noel then a big hug before they left. Ragna watches them off and turns to Rachel. "So what are you gonna do?"

"I will be accompanying you. I have to keep an eye on Noel. Remember her situation?"

"Alright. So Celia, is Lambda ready?"

"Yeah. She's waiting outside. Normally I'd give you a ship to fly with, but I think you all should walk too. It'd be bad if you guys got there before Kagura did. And if anything, Rachel can teleport you all there."

"Ok then. Noel let's go. I think we stalled this enough." Ragna says. Noel nods and hugs her mother and father, the two giving her a kiss and a good luck before they all walked out. Celia told them where to find their rooms as they all walked away, Izanami walking away as well, leaving Celia and Nine alone.

"So Celia… Why are you helping now?" Nine asked.

"I owed him for protecting Lambda and putting Terumi in his place. I'm just showing some appreciation. Besides, I want to kill Terumi with my own hands and if I can't do it, then I want to see it." She puts her hands in her coat pockets and continues. "So…when are you leaving?"

"Izanami is waiting for me… So right now."

"I see… Be careful… Konoe…" Celia started to walk away, but was stopped by a hand holding hers. She turns to see Konoe holding her hand.

"Celia…you can get in serious trouble from both the NOL and Sector Seven."

"I know. I'm aware of what might happen. So you don't need to tell me." Celia turns to her. "Your situation is worse… You could be killed if your not careful…"

"Well I can't really stop now… Even my kids are gonna be in this fight… Too late to back out." Nine sighed. "I'll see you later." The mage let her hand go and walked away

Celia felt her heart stop when her sisters hand left hers and reached out to her, but quickly retracted her arm to her sides. She wanted to chase after her, but knew that she couldn't get in her way. Not again. "Please be careful…"

* * *

Ragna, Noel and Rachel make their way out of Sector Seven, traversing the long halls and finally reaching the exit. They walk out to see it was evening and it was about to go into the night time. They hear footsteps and looks to see Lambda walking towards them, Ragna's blade in hand. "There you are Lambda." She hands him his sword. Ragna takes it from and swings it around a few times to get the feel of it. "Good as new."

"Yes… Celia told me she added something to your weapon."

"What is it?"

"She said for you to focus the azure's power into your sword." Ragna groans and does exactly that. Noel watches as his blade moves up and extends outwards, a red energy extended out of it, forming a large scythe. Ragna looks at his weapon and gasps.

"Holy shit!"

"I guess this is the improvement." Rachel said.

"Fucking sweet…" He canceled the flow of power as his sword returned to normal. He twirls his sword a few times and sheaths it on his waist with a loud click. With his sword now back where it belonged they started off, leaving Sector Seven in the distance and their old school everyday life in the past as well. Even though the situation they were in, they couldn't help but feel a bit giddy about it. They had the open road, or in this case forest, to themselves.

It didn't take long for night to fall down on them and they found an adequate place to camp for the night. Lambda went for firewood as Ragna went for food, hoping their was at least something around that's safe to catch and eat. As Lambda got the fire started, Noel sat by the fire and stared inside of the blaze. She rested her chin on her knees and clenched her arm as she couldn't stop thinking that this was her fault. She blamed and scolded herself of what she'd done, but her scolding soon came to an end by Rachel.

"It is alright to feel guilty, Noel."

"!" The blond turned to her as thr vampire went on.

"That idiot does not hate you... He cared for you enough to give up an arm for you."

"Yeah," A smile comes onto Noel's face as she blushed. "Yeah… I guess so…"

"Ok, I got something! Might not be much but we ain't starving!" they turn back to see Ragna walking with a rather large animal in hand. He sets it down on the ground and rubs his hands together. "Alright time to cook him up. I already cleaned him before I got here, make life easier."

"Ok. Ragna, I will help you with preparations." Lambda says.

"Really? That'd be a huge help." Ragna started to cut the animal up into bits, Lambda following him and doing exactly what he was doing. He was surprised that Lambda knew how to cook as she explained she would cook for Celia all the time. Noel offered her assistance in helping prepare, but was heavily insisted by Ragna that she should just watch. With her constant whining and pleading, he gave her the job of cutting the meat as Lambda gave her one of her blades.

Ragna looked to Rachel and told her to help, but she said no and told him that a servant should cook for the master and not the other way around. What he wanted to do at that moment was pick up a piece of meat and throw it in her face, but that would waste more food so he decided not too.

As Noel cut the animal, the smell of it seeped into her nostrils. The smell of the dead animal was a bit nauseating, but not too much that it was down right repulsive. After they cut it all up, Ragna puts the pieces on sticks and hung them over the fire to cook.

"Ok… It should take a few minutes to cook." A thought occurs to him as he looks at Rachel. "Hey rabbit, where's the old man?"

"He is accompanying Nine and Izanami and will report anything they find." Rachel explained.

"Uh-huh…" He sighs and stares up into the sky. "All this…is just crazy… Never knew I'd actually turn into a criminal later in life. Weird…"

"I guess so. I never knew I would either." Noel looked up to the night sky as well. "I just hope Tsubaki and Makoto are ok."

"Yeah… I hope Jin and the rest of them get there safely as well. Shit… I can't shake this feeling of worry." Ragna groaned. "I just hope Kagura doesn't do anything too crazy. Knowing him… I wouldn't put it past him."

"I suppose that is what the phrase 'the pot calling the kettle black' would fit. Wouldn't you say Ragna?" Rachel teased. He didn't give her a response and just rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the food.

"Should be ready soon."

"Ragna, you had best hope you cool them right. I do not want to end up having to get my stomach pumped because you failed to learn how to cook a decent meal." Rachel said.

"I know what I'm doing rabbit so stop bitching. If you don't want to eat I won't force you. More food for the rest of us." Ragna takes a stick up and chops down on the meat. He pulls it up and slurs it down, a moan coming from his lips. "Fucking great…" Lambda saw just how much he was enjoying it and took one and takes a small bite. Her noamlly blank expression lit up as she took another bite of the juicy meat.

"It's good."

Noel followed her lead and took a bite. She felt flavor explode in her mouth as she hummed in satisfaction and dug into her food. Rachel sighed and took one as she had no other option. The vampire bit into it and finds that it was the perfect temperature. It wasn't too hot, and the meat was very tender and juicy. She carefully slid the meat off the stick and ate it. "Hm… Not bad. I have never eaten food like this before. This is a nice change of pace."

"That was pretty good," Noel finished hers and smiled. "I've never eaten food like that before. Camping like this and eating outside isn't so bad. I might get used to it." Noel says.

"Yeah… Maybe…" Ragna took the last piece of meat off his stick and threw away as he looked up to the sky. "Yeah…"

"Are you scared Ragna?" Rachel asked abruptly as she couldn't help, but notice is rather worried expression.

"Na not really… More like…anxious." Ragna continues. "I mean with all this…now we're going to Yabiko, I can't help, but feel anxious about all this."

"I guess we are basically dealing with the fate of the world. It's scary when you think about it. We're basically fighting against the government… I wonder if we'll win." Noel looks up to the sky as well. "Can we?"

"We will win." Rachel said confidently. "I am not one to accept defeat, so winning is the only option available."

"At least we can catch a breath… God," Ragna sighed. "Today was exhausting."

"You were great Ragna! You saved my life and I'm grateful for that." Her face reddens slightly as her voice softens. "It was…really sweet, Ragna."

"O-Oh um…don't worry about it." Ragna blushed slightly. "It was…my pleasure."

"You saved my life too, Ragna." Lambda leans her head on his shoulder and holds his arm. "Thank you. It's because of you I'm still here."

"Anytime…" Ragna smiled. The Murakumo cuddled up on him a bit more as a warm smile came across her face. She soon fell asleep as everyone else followed her lead. It was a tiring day and there was more to come even worse than this.

Rachel's familiars transformed into a blanket and pillow as she went over to a tree and made herself comfortable as she quickly fell asleep. Ragna gently picks Lambda up and leans her against a tree, making sure she was comfortable, Noel taking her spot next to Lambda as the two slept.

Ragna stayed awake, the cool night breeze swaying his hair and caressing his skin. As he sat in silence, he began to think of the consequences of their defeat and the fate that waits. This battle was far from over and it was only gonna get tougher from here on out. But he was ready for it, as was everyone else. "If fate is really that of destruction then it's time," Ragna looks up to the sky.

"To rebel against the end."

 **And that's the end of that! I hope you guys are enjoying this story as this chapter ends the first arc of this story and we're finally moving past their school life and heading to Yabiko. Sorry for the long ass chapter, but I needed to wrap things up. Also about the map arrangement in Blazblue I just REALLY stopped caring about it. So anyone wondering why it would take them so long to reach, that's your answer. I mean seriously… So anyway hope you guys liked it, review and criticize like I always say. The next chapke that long to get it out anyway since the next two chapters are gonna be pretty short so it won't be a long wait. I'll see you all next arc.**

 **Next arc: Kushindas Linchpin: Chapter 21: The road ahead part 1**

 **Happy Birthday Ragna! We wish you were here to enjoy it, but I hope your having fun partying with Amaterasu behind the gates.**

 **Revised on 6/18/17**

 **Had to add a few things.**


	21. Chapter 21: The road ahead part 1

**Rachel: So we have finally taken a step forward. Let us review.**

 **Makoto: Saw the Imperator, I got rekt, and then we went out separate ways trying not to get spotted.**

 **Saya: I was studying for a math final before this.**

 **Kagura: The next day was going to be the physical exams so…**

 **Makoto: Fucking… Pervert.**

 **Terumi: And I got my form back. Thanks a bunch Noel and Ragna! Kisses.**

 **Ragna: Fuck. You.**

 **Celica: So now that that's out of the way. Jin, you need to answer from last time.**

 **Kagura: Ok Jinny! What stimulates someone as cold as you?**

 **Jin: First of all fuck you. Second of all do I REALLY have to answer that?**

 **Makoto: Well Hakumen did it.**

 **Noel: But that's something personal…**

 **Celica: But he selected it so…**

 **Rachel: Just do it so we can move on already.**

 **Jin: Silence vampire. Do you wish to answer this question?**

 **Rachel: I was not asked. You were.**

 **Terumi: Oh come on you giant pussy just do it. I gotta take a shit so hurry up.**

 **Jin: Very well… Black.**

 **Ragna: Black?**

 **Jin: Black lingerie… I am quite fond of it.**

 **Kagura: Huh. That's surprisingly normal of you.**

 ***walks over to Jin and pats him on the back***

 **Kagura: My boys GROWING into a man!**

 **Tsubaki: Black huh? I think I might have…**

 **Makoto: You say something Tsubaki?**

 **Tsubaki: Nope nothing!**

 **Noel: Ok so we draw again?**

 **Izanami: Very well.**

 ***Izanami picks out a name from the box***

 **Izanami: Valkenhayn R. Hellsing.**

 **Valkenhayn: Me? Very well then.**

 ***Reaches inside the second box and draws a card***

 **Valkenhayn: It says "Identity swap".**

 **Celica: You have to draw a name out of the box, and whoever you draw you've gotta switch clothes.**

 **Ragna: What!?**

 **Jin: Oh hell no! If I were to draw that card and I drew a girl then…**

 **Terumi: I'm not cool with this…**

 **Noel: Wait a minute but how is it supposed to work with Hakumen?**

 **Celia: He'll just wear it over his armor.**

 **Hakumen: The hell I will!**

 **Valkenhayn: Let the gods shine down upon me…**

 ***Izanami reaches into the box and draws everyone gone silent as Valkenhayn gulps***

 **Izanami: The person you shall be swapping clothes with is—**

 ***Nine bursts in pissed***

 **Nine: Ok! So who the hell have been telling everyone that I've been forcing Kokonoe too—and I quote—"Clean my carpet"!?**

 **Ragna: Ok look if it really bothers you that much we'll all help out. I know it stinks a little, and it might be hard for you guys, but I'll help as much as I can. But only if I get to lay my head on it again. It smelled really good the last time and felt better than a bed.**

 **Terumi: Heh. Heh. Heh! Hah! Hahahaha! AAAAHHHHH!**

 **Nine: Ragna!**

 ***a giant ball of fire appears in Nine's hand as sweat drops from Ragna's face as he started to run as Nine began to throw fireballs at him***

 **Nine: Get back here!**

 ***Kokonoe comes in panting***

 **Kokonoe: Mother wait! Oh, damn it all!**

 **Jin: She's going to kill him! Brother, I'm coming!**

 **Akahana: Wait a minute Konoe you stop that right this instant young lady!**

 **Celia: We should start before they destroy the place.**

 **Izanami: So should I not say it then?**

 **Noel: I think we should just start.**

 **Kagura: So Makoto…**

 **Makoto: Yeah what?**

 **Kagura: You think the carpet matches the drapes?**

 **Makoto: Kagura!**

 **Kagura: What it was a leginament… I mean a legitimate…whatever.**

 **Makoto: How am I supposed to answer that!?**

 **Kagura: Ok. So do yours?**

 **Makoto: Now that's personal you pervert! Does yours you walking sex tool!?**

 **Kagura: Nope.**

 **Makoto: What…?**

 **Kagura: Manscaping. Keeps me clean.**

 **Makoto: It's weird…**

 **Kagura: It's hygienic.**

 **Makoto: Just start the damn chapter before she kills him...**

 **Kagura: Start the chapter.**

 **Nine: Get your ass back here!**

 **Jin and Saya: Brother!**

 **Ragna: AAAHHHH!**

 **Chapter 21: The road ahead part 1**

The night had been chilly, but the fire they laid helped deal with it. While Rachel slept soundly, using her familiars as a blanket and pillow, and Lambda and Noel snuggled together, Ragna remained awake unable to get even a wink of sleep. Mainly because of everything that happened kept him thinking and on guard. The now marked criminal with the moniker of Grim Reaper leaned against a tree with his hands behind his head and eyes that gazed aimlessly into the night sky. Thoughts, feelings, and memories all crossed at once. Ranging from disbelief from being marked a criminal, to the melancholy of wandering the forest with his master Jubei. Now those were the days, but they weren't all sunshine and rainbows. He was a gritty little shit—and even when his master had shown him such kindness, he was always so hostile. Now thinking about it, he could've served to give the cat some kind of thank you gift.

Ragna laughed a bit at the suggestion.

"Guess I'll check the surroundings…" If he couldn't sleep, might as well take a walk. Ragna rose off the dirt with a grunt while taking his blade off the tree as he sheathed it on his waist. The Reaper took glanced at his unconscious group of 'rebels' and crept away, doing his best not to wake them, but the clinking metal each time he walked made that rather difficult. Soon, he just stopped caring and trotted along like he usually did, crushing the occasional stick and bushing passed branches. Didn't matter anyway. They were knocked out. For what felt like ten minutes Ragna trotted along the wood covered path, approaching the exit as the trees began to part ways. He was a little surprised in fact. He didn't think he walked so far but shrugged and kept on going until he came out of the bushes to a cliff with a rather lovely view of the forest below and of a massive tower in the distance.

 _Ikaruga…_

Ragna's eyes narrowed at the tower, mumbling the word _'Ibukido'_ under his breath. The platinum couldn't help but wonder how in the hell anyone could build that massive thing, but as he's been shown lately, humanity is capable of pretty much anything so who was he to question it? Ragna shut his eyes briefly and chuckled, just thinking about all this… He couldn't help but laugh.

"Life really does have a fancy way of screwin' with ya…" Ragna plopped himself down on the edge of the cliff, allowing his feet to dangle off. "All I can do now is roll with it."

"You're much better at dealing with this then I am, that's for sure." An innocent and a bit of a shrieking voice approached from behind, belonging to none other than Noel. Ragna turned to face the girl as he gave her a curt smile which she happily returned.

"Guess I ended up waking you—sorry about that."

"You didn't wake me," Noel plopped down beside him and hugged her legs. "I wasn't really sleeping, but when I opened my eyes, you were gone. I heard some footsteps and thought they were yours, so I followed. Sorry if I was intruding." Noel apologized.

"Na it's fine. Actually, I wanted to talk to you. You mind?"

"Of course not. What is it?"

"Are you ok? Any out lasting effects?"

"No, I'm ok. I don't feel any pain at all or dizziness." Noel said.

"Ok, but let me know if somethings wrong. It might be a reaction from the boundary. Little or no you tell me ok?"

"You worry so much Ragna." Noel giggles. "I'm ok so calm down."

"Sorry, but I can't. Knowing how much of an idiot you can be I can't help, but worry about you." Ragna smirked.

"Hey!" Noel pouted. "I thought you were actually worried, but that's your reason?"

"I'm kidding; I'm kidding, Noel. But…"

"Uh-huh?"

"She's still there…isn't she…"

A pause.

"Yes, she is…" Noel felt a hefty weight suddenly press itself against her breast as her eyes gravitated to the forest below. "She's wanted to talk to you for some time. I just haven't been listening."

"I see…" Ragna sighed. A pause. "Hey Mu, if you can hear me I want to say this. I would love to talk to you again, but I don't want to make Noel feel uncomfortable. So let's take a rain check on that alright?"

Silence.

"She said ok…"

"Ok… Thanks, Noel and sorry for putting you in a situation like this." Ragna apologized.

"It's ok… I just feel a bit… I don't know what I'm feeling right now. I don't hate her… I just can't talk to her without feeling a bit of anger. She hurt Makoto, Tsubaki, Saya, Kokonoe, Kagura, Jin…and you. You had to give up your arm for me. I know you tell me not to worry, but," Noel's nails dug into her legs, ready to draw blood along with her teeth which currently gnawed on her bottom lip. "I can't stop thinking about it."

"Guess that's still on your mind huh… Well just so ya know, I ain't mad at ya. So don't go thinking that I'm pissed off or anything. I wanted to save you… I wanted to save both of you. I'm glad I did. And I'm glad you're here." Noel remained silent and merely scooted over so their shoulders could touch. Ragna looked over at her, unable to see the harsh blush under her bangs.

"U-Um, Ragna?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, Ragna I uh…" Noel began to fiddle with her fingers and kept her eyes planted on her boots, unable to look the man in the eyes. "Thank you for saving me… Risking your life and not only that but your arm. It was…really sweet. I don't know what to say…"

"Come on Noel it was nothing. Just think of it as charity, no need for thanks." Ragna said.

"But it isn't nothing!" Noel abruptly shouted, throwing her face into his as he jumped back, immediately sorry. "You can't just say it's nothing when that happens to you. Now you're a criminal because of me too." Noel hung her head. "All I seem to do is cause you trouble…"

"Don't sweat it. I don't regret it, so you shouldn't beat yourself up over it."

"But Ragna… I'm still sorry about what happened to you all. You tell me not to worry, but I can't stop worrying. You all mean so much to me," Noel started to sniffle as a tears pronounced itself in her eyes. "And if you all got hurt because of me again I don't know what I would do… We already saw what happened once and I just don't want it to happen again... I don't," Noel's voice cracked as the tears began to fall and she sobbed, "I don't want to lose any of you..."

"And you won't." Ragna planted a soft hand on the top of her head as she brought her tear-filled eyes up to meet him. "Nothing's gonna happen, ok?"

"But Ragna you lost your arm because of me! All because you had to save me!" Noel's tears began to flow down her cheeks at a more rapid pace as she threw herself at him and wept into his chest. "I just don't want you to leave me…"

"I won't leave you, Noel." Ragna ran his hand through her hair in an attempt to calm her down, his voice just as soothing as his fingers. "I'll be right here, and I won't let you get hurt. Nothing's going to happen, alright? So stop the damn waterworks," Ragna chuckled. "It's starting to get on my last nerves."

"Ok…" Noel rose from his chest and sniffled a few times while wiping the tears from her eyes. "I'm sorry you had to see me like this… I just don't know what to do or think or even believe…" Her reddened eyes looked at his left arm. "You gave your arm up…just for me…"

"And I'll do it again if I have too. I did promise I was going to protect you. If I'm gonna do it, then I'm going all the damn way for you." Ragna placed a confident hand on her shoulder. "So perk up."

"Ragna…" Noel laid a soft hand on his. "At times you can be so mean… Sometimes I think you hate me, but then after all this. I just can't help but…"

"Noel?" Ragna's hand fell from her grasp as her bangs shrouded her eyes in a shadow. All he could see was the smile that recently formed on her lips. Suddenly, before he could even ask and quicker than he could blink, those lips covered his. Ragna's eyes stretched on contact, and his cheeks matched that of Tsubaki's hair-hell, maybe even a little darker. All the oxygen once held in his lungs now escaped into the atmosphere. The man couldn't move or even think. All he could do was stare at her until his eyelids fell over his emerald-ruby orbs. Once Ragna added his piece Noel jostled, immediately molding into the lip lock. While a bit clumsy at first, the two form a steady rhythm both could enjoy. Noel's peach-colored lips held the delectable taste of the very fruit and the texture. The warmth that radiated from their point of contact ran throughout Noel's body, even warmer than when she laid by the fire with Lambda. Noel, feeling a little daring, slid her tongue into his mouth which he accepted without hesitation.

Ragna drank her in and took her mouth away several times which Noel didn't seem to have a problem with. He sought out her lips over and over again, placing a hand on her scalding cheek as he tilted his head a smidge for a better angle. Noel gasped a bit at the sudden intensity but soon relaxed and tried to find his speed, once more forming a smooth rhythm. Only when they finally parted ways did they realize just how loss for air they were and as if in slow motion, they opened their eyes. Noel placed her forefinger on the spot where Ragna's lips once occupied and felt her wet lips, and she couldn't help but miss him. Her eyes found his once more than traveled to his lips. Noel wrapped her arms around his neck and brought her lips closer, her heart beating in her ear.

"Ragna, I…"

"And look at this cute fucking couple. Am I interrupting?" A familiar, yet far from welcoming voice cut through the mood. Once their eyes met the newcomer, the two sprang up as threw a protective hand in front of Noel and another on the hilt of his blade, ready to draw. If he wasn't mistaken, her name was Yasha, but he didn't really care.

"The hell are you doing here?"

"Ain't that sweet. Protecting your girlfriend from me?"

"Wha!?" Noel blushed. "N-No! We're not even dating!"

"Even though you two were just locking lips like it was the end of the world? Man, I wonder what would've happened if I let you two go on~? Would've been one hell of a show…" Yasha giggled at the scarlet that filled their cheeks. "Guess I wasn't too far off… But if you were, you've gotta use protection. I know this great place in Yabiko that sells—"

"S-Stop it!" Noel covered her ears.

"Are you freaking dumb!?"

"What I am is bored. That damn Imperator has me working around the clock, and I'm sick of her shit." Yasha looked at the sky and growled, "Soo bored!"

"Um, Ragna… What should we do?" Noel asked.

"I…don't even know."

"Wait, your Ragna?" Yasha pointed to him in confusion.

"Yeah…"

"Funny, I didn't know Ragna was a guys name."

"It isn't…" Ragna groaned as a light tint of pink came to his cheeks.

"Pft' HAHAHAHAHA!" Yasha started to laugh as she fell on the floor, rolling around on the ground.

"Fuck you it's not funny!" Ragna spat.

"Oh yes, it is!" She got back up and patted over to him as she leaned her arm on his shoulder. "I can't believe this! Haha! Oh man, this is great!"

"Oh shut up," Ragna moved his shoulder as Yasha started to topple, but managed to hold herself. "What the hell are you here for?"

"Like I said I was bored and figure I come find one of you. Who knew I'd find Ragna," she started to chuckle. "Just to find out that you're a dude! Hahaha!"

"I swear to god…!"

"Ok… Ok, I'm done… Oh man Ragna… I haven't laughed like that in a while. Thanks for that I needed it. By the way," she cupped her chin and scanned Ragna. Her roving his caused a chill to run up his spine as he took a much-needed step back. "You know Ragna," she smirked as her voice became more seductive and each word ran off her tongue. "For a man with a bitches name your pretty damn sexy… You got a well-toned body, and your package is... Oh… Mmm…"

"What? Package?" Ragna blinked a few times in confusion and followed her eyes to where she stared. "Hey!" The man covered his crotch. "My eyes are up here!"

"I'd beg to differ… Hehe…" She snickered, her eyes now sparkling. "I might have some fun after all…"

"Hey, back up! Whoa, whoa whoa! No hands below the equator!"

"Oh, but not now." Yasha waved a hand and winked, "Later. Oh, and…keep your sword clean for me. I might want a piece of that blood scythe and that sweet ass of yours when this is all over…" With that she disappeared, leaving Ragna and Noel blushing hard.

"Ragna… What just happened?"

Ragna wanted the answer to that same question and merely shook his head as the two wordlessly swore to keep this to themselves. After getting that odd encounter out of their heads, the two trotted back into the forest to head back their campsite. While on the way, both minds double-back to the kiss they shared. Albeit short-lived, the heat that encompassed them still lingered and while Ragna didn't want to admit that that bitch was right, he didn't know whether or not that kiss wouldn't have led up to something more...intimate. The same thought crossed Noel's mind, and it brought her eyes to her boots. Just a minute more...what would've happened? What could have happened? For all she knew, they could have...

They finally arrived back at their campsite after a silent walk. Ragna trotted over to his designated tree and made himself comfortable, only for Noel to plop down beside him, prompting the man to spring up.

"Noel, you sleep over there!" Ragna's volume escaped him for a moment, and he immediately corrected it. "Go sleep by Lambda like before!"

Noel waited a moment before speaking.

"I want to sleep here," Noel's hesitant and nervous hand patted the spot in which Ragna once laid.

"I'll, uh... How about you sleep there and sleep WAY over there?" Ragna suggested, ready to walk off, only to be stopped when Noel shot up and pulled on his arm. She said nothing, merely standing there with her head down and her cheeks reddened. Her lips quivered as if she wanted to speak, but for whatever reason decided to keep her words to herself. The heterochromatic just sighed and seeing the futility of arguing, settled back down where he once sat as Noel joined him. She scooted beside him and leaned her head against his shoulder.

Looks like he wasn't gonna sleep tonight...

* * *

Smoke boiled into the atmosphere from the fire set by Jin and Jubei. The small cat poked at the flame using a stick he found beside him to keep himself busy. Jubei stole a glance from Jin several times, watching the boy stare his blade down as if it was the bane of the world. Couldn't blame him. After what that blade put him through it only felt natural to show animosity to it; however, now wasn't the time for it and Jin understood that well.

"So, Jin," unable to keep quiet any longer, Jubei finally spoke up, gaining the young mans attention. "Can ya still here Yukianesa?"

"No. Its presence has vanished—or I suppose it is more accurate to say it has weakened. Nevertheless, it has no bearings over me. Not anymore."

"Good to know," Jubei tossed the stick into the flame and watched the fire burst before simmering back down. "You'll be a great asset in this fight, Jin. Sorry if this sounds like a selfish request, but don't let me down, son."

"I have no intention of losing."

"Confident, are we?" Jubei couldn't help but smirk at the tone and glare he used. "Well, just be careful. You may have Yukianesa under control, but one wrong move could be fatal. I'd rather avoid having my boys head on your sword."

A pause.

"…Do you resent me?"

"Hm?" Jubei's chuckling came to an end upon his question as his eyebrows picked up. "Resent? For what?"

"Do not pretend like you do not know what I'm talking about." A pause. "I assisted Terumi kill brothers—"

"Don't even go there," Jubei interjected, putting a paw out to stop him. "No need to get so hung over on that. As Ragna said, it wasn't you, it was Yukianesa controllin' ya. Sure, came as a shock when I heard, but Ragna doesn't seem all to mad at ya. If he ain't pissed why should I be? So cheer up son. You're kinda bringin' down the mood kid." The cat picked up another stick and tossed it into the fire to keep it going. "In any case, try focusing on mastering that sword of yers. That's your top priority."

"I know. This blade and that other power…"

"Other power?" Jubei's ears twitched when he caught the mumblings of Jin, his brows raised in intrigue. "Mind sharing what this other power is?"

"I do not know myself."

"Can't say I ain't interested," Jubei sprang up and stomped out the fire. "Alright Jin, follow me. It's a bit cramped here." The cat started away as Jin got up and followed after as the cat led him to a somewhat opened field. The two walked towards the middle and spread a few feet apart from each other for room. Jubei unsheathed both swords and broke down into a stance. Jin assumed the glare the cat shot him his queue to go as the man broke down into a stance and closed his eyes. Immediately the temperature around them turned brisk, and a frost mist circled under Jin's feet before springing up like a vortex. When he opened his eyes, they now glowed a bright emerald.

"Well, I'll be damned… That's…"

"Here I come," nothing but confidence dripped from his words, and with a single slide of his foot, Jin appeared before Jubei. A harsh clang reverberated in their ears as Jin's sword ran into Jubei's. Under them, what was once grass and dirt was now ice, the air even colder than it was before now that Jin stood so close. After a long clash, the two retreated a few steps from each other.

"Impressive," Jubei chuckled as he dropped his guard. "I can't believe you managed to awaken your drive so early."

"Drive?" Jin dropped his stance.

"The physical manifestation of one's soul," Jubei stated. "To release that power is a feat on its on, but when you're so green… Tell me, Jin. How long can you sustain that power for?"

"Roughly ten minutes."

"Ten? Bullshit—I know you can handle more. Alright, Jin! You ain't sleepin' tonight. I'm gonna make sure you can hold that until the goddamn cows come home."

"W-Wait a moment!"

"Think fast!"

"WAIT!"

* * *

"Achoo!"

"Hey Tsubaki, you ok? You cold or something?"

"No…" Tsubaki sniffed a little. "I just feel like something bad is happening..."

Tsubaki and Makoto set up camp near a small lake. There wasn't much seithr in the area and no wild beasts to hunt for their blood, so they thought of this as the best place to rest for the night. However, they did have a food problem as none of them really knew how to hunt for food. Makoto groans and leans back. "So what are we gonna do for food Tsubaki?"

"I don't know… I think we should have asked Ragna, Saya or Jin about this. They said they used to go hunting with Jubei sometimes; maybe they would have some pointers." Tsubaki suggested.

"We should've… but too late for that now. Maybe we can ask anyone passing by here… Na that's too convenient. Even mercenaries don't walk through the forests too often." Makoto said as Tsubaki rose from her spot in the dirt. "Hey, where you going?"

"Maybe we might not be able to find any meat, but with the seithr concentration levels surprisingly low here, so there should be some eatable fruits here."

"Alright then Tsubaki," Makoto jumps up and stretches out her limbs with a grunt. "Let's get lookin'!"

The two girl stomp out their fire before heading into the forest. They heard slight noises from little creatures and birds, but no real threats were in the area. As they traversed Makoto could hear Tsubaki mumbling something, but she couldn't really make out what she was saying. Curious, the noisy beastkin tilted her head to see Tsubaki had an anxious expression plastered on her face and she knew exactly what, or in her case, who she was thinking about.

"You're thinking about Jin aren't you Tsubaki~?" Makoto teased, laughing when her redhead friend jumped, and her face matched her hair.

"N-No I'm not! I'm just worried about my mother!" Tsubaki said.

"I doubt that… That face says," Makoto started, switching her voice to impersonate Tsubaki's. "Oh, Jin how I miss you. I wish you were here with me to hold me on these cold winter nights." Tsubaki covered her ears in an effort to block her friends voice, but that only made her come closer. "To be wrapped around your warm embrace gets me so hot…"

"Shut up! Shut up, shut up shut up shut up, shut up!" Tsubaki whimpers.

"Oh, Jin I love you!"

"AAHHH!" Tsubaki yelled and covered Makoto's mouth to stop her. Her face was bright red, and she was panting like she just ran a mile in thirty seconds. "Stop…that…!" She pants.

Makoto removes her hand from her mouth and smiles. "Aw look at that, you got embarrassed. Someone's head over heels for Mr. Kisaragi. Or maybe I should say future Mr. Yayoi?"

Tsubaki screamed and started to pull on her hair, steam visibly coming out of the girl's ears and her face matching that of her hair color. A thought hits Tsubaki and with a cocky smile devilishly planted on her face, said, "Your one to talk. Maybe I should call Ragna Mr. Nanaya soon."

Makoto jumped at the tease, a blush a steam blasting out her ears following suit. "I have no idea what your talk about." She said, trying her best to feign ignorance. Seeing that she had the upper hand, Tsubaki took full advantage of it, thinking it's about time she got a taste of her own medicine.

"Oh, Ragna… Please don't look at anyone else but me!" Tsubaki, now imitating her voice began. "Come and wrap me in your warm embrace," Makoto screamed as she took handfuls of her hair. "When I'm not around you I feel so empty. My heart beats just for you! Now come a—!"

"Stop!" Makoto screamed, whimpering, "I don't like him like that!"

"But didn't you want to bake a cake for him?" Tsubaki smirked.

"I said he asked me a favor!" Makoto claimed which Tsubaki didn't buy one bit given her smirk hasn't faded. "I'm telling you the truth!"

"Uh-huh… Sure you are." Sarcasm apparent in her voice Makoto groaned and hung her head in defeat.

"Fine, you win…"

"That's what I thought."

* * *

Saya, Kagura, Celica, Kokonoe, and Tager rode in the ars magus vessel provided by Celia. It's been a couple of hours since they departed they all had nothing to do. However, Kokonoe only had one thing to say in this. Her words of wisdom to the situation of boredom.

"My fucking ass hurts!" Kokonoe yelled and stretched, trying her best to get comfortable in her seat. "Damn it…and it's gonna take us three weeks to get there? Son of a bitch…"

"Well it's gonna take Ragna and the others to reach us in two months, so we should be happy," Celica said, trying to lift her sister somewhat.

Kokonoe leaned back in her seat and sighed, "I'm not trying to sound like a complete bitch, it's just I can't just sit here the whole time. I need to move around." Kokonoe got up and stretched. "I'm gonna take a look around the ship. Hopefully, we've got some food in here."

"So do I…" Saya groaned.

"Yes, we have more than enough accommodations." They heard a voice say as loud footsteps approached they knew exactly who it was. Kokonoe turned to face the source asked with mild curiosity, "Hey there Tager. Where did you go?"

"I did just as you were about to do. I took a walk around the ship and checked on everything. We have enough food to get to Yabiko. I have also set the ship for autopilot so that we can rest for the night." Tager informed.

"Ok good. Hey Mr. Tager, do you know where Kagura is?" Celica asked.

"Yes. Right now he is speaking to someone. Most likely our contact."

"Just what's going through that idiot's head?" Kokonoe sighed. "I just hope he doesn't do anything stupid. Shit, knowing him he just might…"

"I know Kagura can be a little…" Saya paused for a minute as she began to think about what she was going to say and changed it. "Ok, REALLY perverted, but he has it together. I'm sure he'll pull through." Saya reassured, trying her best to ease Kokonoe's troubles.

"As long as we complete our mission and arrive in Yabiko unhindered I believe we can think on our own from there," Tager said.

Celica looked at Minerva and giggled, "I know. Mr. Tager really is mission-driven. I wonder if I can consider him like your big brother or something?"

"What?" Tager looked at Celica and adjusted his glasses. "Sorry, but we are nowhere near related. Besides…I can't even hear her… How can you hear her?"

"I dunno." Celica shrugged. "Maybe because my mother made it specifically for me? So Minerva might only want to talk to me."

"I guess that's not a bad guess… Still, though, it's kinda weird when you're the only one talking, it's like I'm watching stand up." Kokonoe said.

"So out of curiosity, what type of person is Minerva?" Saya asked.

"She's really nice! She's also really fun and can be a bit on the naughty side."

"The hell…" Kokonoe raised a brow. "What do you mean by naughty?"

"Well…"

Tager put a hand out to stop her. "If you do not wish to share then don't… I don't think I want to hear it either…"

"I do though." Kagura made his way into the room from the side door and gave Minerva his undivided attention. "So she's naughty huh… Mmm… I like that. So Minerva… You busy later?"

"A-Are… Are you serious…?" Kokonoe stared at him in disbelief.

"I'm joking Kokonoe, no need to get jealous. I promise that I'll spend as much time with you as you want. That goes for you two Celica, Saya." Kagura winked at them, his teeth glimmering with a cocky smile. "I'll take good care of you."

"Yeah…no." Kokonoe deadpanned. "So Kagura, you get through?"

"Yeah actually. They've set it up so we can go into the main part of the branch where there aren't any soldiers besides the leading commander." Kagura explained.

"Wait a minute… Isn't that a bad thing to have the leading commander there?" Saya asked.

"Na it's cool. I'll just explain the situation to him." Kagura said.

"You're pretty confident about that. What do you know him or something?" Kokonoe asked, getting a nod from Kagura.

"Yep. Besides, he really doesn't like how sketchy the NOL has been lately. So we tell him what's up and he'll help us out. I've got no doubt in my mind after what he told me about what's being planned…"

"What's being planned?" Saya questioned.

"Let's just say I called them at just the right time. So our place is secured. All thank you's are appreciated."

"Nice job Kagura!" Celica clapped.

"Thank you, Celica. I'll do anything for a beautiful lady like you. Just say the word." Kagura bowed.

"Your so funny Kagura!" Celica laughed.

"Hey Celica," Kokonoe moved closer to her ear and whispered, "Tell him to jump out of the plane with no parachute. Maybe he'll do it."

"I heard that."

"Your point?"

With a sigh, he took a seat across from them. "So when we get there, what's our plan of action?"

"No idea." Kokonoe shrugged. "I guess my mother and Rachel might already have one, so we'll rely on them. In the meantime let's just try and relax as much as we can. I doubt we'll have the time once we get to Yabiko."

"She is correct. I believe we should all take the time to rest ourselves. We must be ready for action once we arrive in Yabiko." Tager said.

"We know Mr. Tager." Celica pumped her fist up high in the air. "All systems ready and rearing to go!"

Kokonoe sweatdropped. "Yeah… I don't think so…"

"She's cheery Kokonoe that's not a bad thing. But," a mischievous smile curved Kagura's lips as his voice deepened. "They say the ones who are open like she is are real freaks when it comes to bedtime."

"I must ask you… Is he a pervert or is he just messing with you?" Tager asked.

"Sometimes I don't know…" Saya shrugged.

"It's a little bit of both, but he is a pervert," Kokonoe said.

"I see... Well, it seems I will be surrounded by quite the interesting company."

"If you all will excuse me," Kagura took himself out his seat and yawned, "I'm gonna head towards the sleeping bay."

"Alright, then Kagura. Goodnight." Saya waved to him.

"Hey Kagura, keep the porn magazines under wraps. I don't want to see that shit." Kokonoe smirked as Kagura flipped her off and walked out. Not too much longer did Kokonoe, Celica, and Saya followed after to their rooms with Tager heading down below. Next stop, Yabiko.

* * *

Morning finally came as the suns light shone through the trees and onto their campsite. Noel groaned to the bright light and blinked a few times to get the morning dew out of her eyes. When Noel's body woke up, the blond could feel something wrapped around her and blushed when she saw Ragna's arm around her. He must've moved it in his sleep, Noel thought. She merely stared at the still sleeping man a bit before cuddling up more to him.

"He's so warm…" Noel's eyes sprang back open as her ears picked up on movement and looked to see Lambda and Rachel beginning to wake up. Lambda blinked a few times and found Noel cuddling with Ragna. The Murakumo took herself up and patted over to the pair.

"Noel… What are you doing?" She asked.

"Oh good morning Lambda," Noel stood up. "I just…woke up."

"Is Ragna awake yet?"

"No, he's still sleeping," Noel answered.

"Then it is time we woke that idiot up." Rachel made her way over to the sleeping man as Nago transformed into her umbrella as she swung the familiar down on the platinum head, immediately waking him.

"Gah! What the fu—!" Ragna rubbed his head to soothe the pain.

"Look who finally woke up."

"What the hell's your deal!?" Ragna sprang up, yelling, "Couldn't you've just woken me up like a normal person, but I guess that's just asking too damn much!"

"Then next time how about you wake up when we all wake up hm?"

Ragna could hear something off in her tone. Almost like she was angry about something. Maybe she just wasn't a morning person. "Alright Rabbit… What the hell did I do to piss you off this time?" He deadpanned.

"Oh, nothing. What gave you that impression?"

"You know if you're bad at anything it's lying. So what the hells wrong with you?"

"Assumption… She is most likely upset because Noel was sleeping with you." Lambda claimed as she walked into his chest and whimpered, "…Like I am right now..."

"Lambda? Are you ok?"

"No…" Lambda picked up a fist and hit his chest. "Ragna, you idiot…"

"I will not own up to that ridiculous claim," Rachel said.

"Good guy! I finally found you!" A screeching voice came from above as a shadow descended from the tree. The figure being none other than Tao.

"Tao!?" Ragna gasped. "What the hell are you doing here!? And how did you know I was here!?"

"Cat person told me to travel with you, and I found you with my good old smeller. It was hard since Good guy was so far away, but after a long walk Tao finally caught up to Good guy."

"That sneaky son of a…" Ragna mumbled.

"Now let's continue the adventure, meow!"

"Um, Ragna… Who is this?" Noel asked.

"Her name is Tao…" Ragna facepalmed, groaning, "All you need to know is that she doesn't know when to shut up."

"Hi there Lacking lady! Tao's name is Tao!"

"Lacking…lady?" Noel stared at her in confusion for a moment, but once that name came full circle, she gasped and covered her chest, her face bright red. "I'm not lacking!"

"You should drink more milk or eat some meat buns! That way your boobies can grow big like boobie ladies!"

Noel looked at Tao's chest and whimpered, "She's bigger than me…? How… It's not fair…"

"So can we stop the farce and move on?" Rachel asked in an irritated tone.

"Hi there bunny lady! I remember you from Good guys house! You electrocuted him so bad that his whole body went charred! You're so strong meow!" Tao turned to Lambda and took her hand. "Hey, there flappy flap lady! Oh wow! You have some really big tat tats! Tao is impressed by their shape!"

"Is she referring to me?" Lambda asked.

"Yeah..." Ragna sighed.

"So she just says anything that is on her mind hm? I like this one. She is very lively."

"Mission parameters… Head to Yabiko… Let us head for Yabiko." Lambda said.

"Finally the voice of reason." Ragna groaned as he started off with the other behind him. Lambda quickly latched onto his arm, and no matter how hard he tried to get her off, the Murakumo just would not let go. What made it worse was that Noel decided to join in on the arm holding and while the three bickered, Rachel muttered to herself.

"The Imperator has made herself known… She seems to have something in play, but what…"

"Hey Rabbit, what's up? You looked worried." Ragna asked.

"None of your concern for the time being. Focus on the road ahead. We have quite a lot of ground to cover, so let us cover as much as we can before nightfall." Rachel said.

"This is gonna be fun! Tao is going on an adventure! I wonder if when we defeat monsters will they drop coins and experience points!"

"What the hell… This is the real world, not some RPG game. I can't believe this…"

"But Ragna… Do they drop coins? Have we ever checked?" Noel asks. Ragna just facepalmed and decided not to answer.

"Tao will level up and get cool armor! Then when Tao gathers all her party members, she will go defeat the big bad guy, just to know that he wasn't bad at all." Tao started to ramble on with Ragna doing his best to ignore her, but it wasn't working out. Noel couldn't help, but laugh at how easy going she was, and Lambda was far too busy hugging his arm to register the conversation.

"This is gonna be a long…long trip…"

* * *

Back at Akitsu, a massive snowstorm rained down on the whole town, covering it in snow. The NOL branch was in shambles and talk about it spread like wildfire around the citizens of Akitsu. A particular group of people traversed the snowing city, on their way to the port. Once they arrived, Relius came to a halt which Akahana quickly took notice of.

"What's wrong?" The mage asked with a brow perked in curiosity.

"I have some business to attend to. It will take no more than five minutes."

"Relius the ship has a bathroom you know." Terumi chuckled.

"Shut up Terumi." The imperator sent a glare his way as a drop of sweat ran down his face. "So," the platinum-haired woman looked at Relius and asked, "What is it? Is it something urgent?"

"Not really urgent," a smile crept across his lips as he adjusted his mask. "Someone just caught my attention. I just feel like I should greet them."

"I see…" The Imperator closed her eyes and began toward the port, not feeling the need to press him for an in-depth answer. "Do not take too long. Whether he decides to come or not make it quick. We are on a timetable."

With that Relius parted from his entourage to a construction a little bit away from the port. He made his way into the structure and stopped a few feet from the entrance.

"You called me?" Relius spoke to the shadows.

"You actually came, father… I wasn't expecting that."

Relius turned to the voice and watched Carl walked out from the darkness with Nirvana in tow. "Are you ready yet? We are about to depart."

"If you can save my sister…then do it."

"Very well Carl. Come, we leave now." Relius said.

"I'll tell you right now father I am nothing like you. And when all of this is over," Carl sent a hard glare Relius' way, the glare he shot him strong enough to make a ragging tiger shiver. "I'll kill you."

"Hmph. And I look forward to it. Now come. We have much to do Carl."

"Yes, father." Carl began to walk as Nirvana walked by his side. He clenched his fists tightly and faced at Nirvana. "Sister… I swear to you that I'll do whatever it takes to save you… I'll do whatever I have to, to save you." Carl smiled at Nirvana. "I promise I'll return to the way you were before."

 **Yep, and I'm ending it here. I hope this chapter was at least average length, but this chapter is more of an introductory chapter for what's to come and so will the next one so their won't be a preview. Read and review and I'll see you all next chapter.**

 **Next Chapter 22: The road ahead part 2**

 **Revised.**


	22. Chapter 22: The road ahead part 2

**Noel: Ragna are you ok?**

 ***Noel starring at the heap of charcoal that was Ragna laying on the floor***

 **Ragna: Nope… Everywhere hurts.**

 **Celica: Mother… You went too far.**

 **Nine: I think I didn't go far ENOUGH.**

 **Terumi: Haha… Carpet…**

 **Nine: You SAY something?**

 **Terumi: Nope.**

 **Relius: Let us press on. I need to get back to work.**

 **Saya: Well all went our separate ways and are on our way to Yabiko.**

 **Tao: Tao appeared and is with good guy! Tao's leveled up ten times so far.**

 **Noel: And we also ran into that Yasha girl…**

 **Ragna: Talk about a pain in my ass…**

 **Yasha: Oh… Something definitely gonna go in there soon… Trust me.**

 **Ragna: HOLY shit! Where the fuck did you come from!?**

 **Yasha: I just got here along with Setsuko and the Imperator. So now that we're here Ragna…**

 **Ragna: You stay away from me!**

 **Yasha: Oh come on don't b a bitch. You kissed that Noel chick why not me?**

 **Saya: He did WHAT!?**

 **Yasha: Yep. Lip locked and everything.**

 **Ragna: You shut up!**

 **Noel: Don't say anymore!**

 **Terumi: I guess you guys we—**

 **Yasha: So now Ragna… How about we get down to business huh?**

 **Ragna: We aren't gonna do jack shit!**

 **Jin: So another troll? Great…**

 **Terumi: Another troll? We'll see about that…**

 **Hakumen: Now let us continue. Which one of us will be trading clothes with Valkenhayn.**

 **Izanami: The person that will be trading clothes with him is…**

 ***Izanami pulls the name out as Valkenhayn gulps***

 **Izanami: Ragna the Bloodedge.**

 **Ragna: Me? Well…That's not bad I guess.**

 **Valkenhayn: At least it's better then I expected…**

 **Izanami: Oh no my apologies. That is who is going next.**

 **Ragna: I'm next!? Fuck me!**

 **Yasha: Oh please do…**

 **Ragna: ARGH!**

 **Terumi: …**

 **Izanami: It is… I…**

 **Jin: So Valkenhayn and Izanami shall swap clothes?**

 **Valkenhayn: This cannot be…**

 **Ragna: I'm not trying to see that…**

 **Kagura: I'm SO posting this online…**

 **Izanami: This is absurd…**

 **Celica: Ok you two go change.**

 ***Valkenhayn and Izanami walk out***

 **Kagura: Oh this is gonna be GREAT!**

 ***Kagura pulls out his phone, readying his camera***

 **Valkenhayn: I will not come out this room!**

 **Jin: Just come out.**

 **Valkenhayn: A man should not be wearing something like this!**

 ***Izanami walks put in Valkenhayn's clothes***

 **Izanami: Absolutely ridiculous…**

 **Terumi: Come on already. Do you want us to drag you out?**

 **Rachel: Valkenhayn. Please exit that room so we may continue. We are on a time table.**

 **Valkenhayn: V-Very well… Madam…**

 ***Valkenhayn walks out in Izanami's clothes***

 **Terumi: My eyes! MY EYES! AAAAHHHHH!**

 **Yasha: Oh man… Now I've seen some odd shit in my life… But this…**

 **Akahana: Wow… Nice gluts.**

 **Ragna: I think I just died inside…**

 **Valkenhayn: I shall go remove these clothes!**

 ***Valkenhayn bursts out the door***

 **Jin: Now that is something I can never unsee…**

 **Imperator: That was…quite…interesting…**

 **Izanami: Ok Ragna you must draw and I shall go change.**

 ***Izanami walks out as Ragna heads for the box and draws a card***

 **Ragna: My biggest shame? Aw SHIT!**

 **Celica: What's wrong Ragna?**

 **Ragna: This is the one I REALLY didn't want to draw…**

 **Rachel: Really? Now I am quite interested. But we must press on with the story.**

 **Kokonoe: Well that sucks. Alright then. Let's begin.**

 **Imperator: Start the chapter.**

 **Chapter 22: The road ahead part 2**

It's been about three and a half weeks since the events at Akitsu and Jin left everyone with Jubei. Jin was now on his own, Jubei leaving him to his own devices and going off somewhere, saying he needed to take care of something. Jin didn't pry all that much as they just went their separate ways. Now he was all alone and he had all the time in the world to do some real thinking about what's to come.

It was the middle of the night, the fire Jin made sizzling in his ears as he just stares at the blaze. The cool night breeze coming and going every now and again. There were no stars out in the sky to light the night sky as the only thing that illuminated the sky was the bright luminous moon that hovered above. Jin took this starless night as a bad omen. He wasn't one to believe in superstition and crap like that, but with everything taking place, even the smallest details have shown big reveals.

Jin looks up to the sky and then back down again as he looks next to him to see Yukianasa laying right next to him. He picks it up and holds it down in front of him as he stared at his reflection through it. "Power of Order…" he mumbles to himself. He recalls what happened with him and Ragna as he just felt like shattering the blade into a million pieces. But that wouldn't do him any good and would just make him a burden.

Jin stood up and grabs his sword as he puts out the fire and started off towards his destination. With no map he made his way to Yabiko, feeling the unbalance off in the distance as the Power of Order guided him to his destination. However, before he reached, he had something to do, or in this case, someone to see.

"If I am right he should be on his way to Yabiko as well." Jin mutters. Out the blue he stops as a strong breeze blew past him, ruffling the leaves in the trees as some came falling down next to him. "Come out."

Once he said that the entire area was encased in pure darkness. He hears footsteps behind him, but he didn't have to turn to see who it was, he could tell. "Setsuko…"

"Ah, so you knew it was me?"

"Of course," Jin turns to him and sends a hard glare at him. "I could smell your stench from a mile away. What the hell do you want from me?"

"I think you already know." An icy mist surrounded Setsuko's feet as he continues. "The more we eliminate now, the less we have to deal with when the time comes to put our plans into action. Do not take it personally Jin Kisaragi. But you must die."

"Die huh? You can try. However," Jin quickly gets into a stance and rests his hand on the hilt of his blade. "You will not be very successful like "that"."

"We shall see." Setsuko extends his hand out as a blue seal appears on the ground. From the seal what seemed to be a chunks of ice shaped into a blade appears, slowly coming up to him. He grabs the blade by the hilt as the chunks of ice shattered and turned into a more solidified weapon with no creases or cracks. The blade was almost as tall as he was and the size of his blade was a little broader then Jin's.

Without further chatter Jin and Setsuko charged at each other. Blade clashes filled the air, sparks flying around the dark space. They swung their blades in all different directions. Up, down, left, right, horizontally. These sword swings created a perfect harmony of clashing metal that rang through the air like a melody.

Finally Jin swung downwards as Setsuko swung upwards, the two coming at a clash. Setsuko slides his blade up Jin's blade to his hilt to try and knock his blade out of his hand, but Jin quickly swung his sword all the way down to get him off balance.

Seeing an opening Jin goes for it with a heavy swing, but Setsuko quickly regains himself and blocks it. He sets his blade downwards to block Jin's rather heavy slash and swings his blade sideways and forces Jin to jump back. He quickly created swarm of ice blades to shoot at Jin and sent them all at him.

Jin didn't dodge or move at all and stood his ground. His blade moved faster then the eye could see as he shattered all the blades that came at him. None of them even touched him as they were all destroyed by his blade. Once Jin destroyed the final one Setsuko suddenly appeared in front of him.

However he didn't panic and just raised his sheath to block his sideways strike. Their hands shook as they pushed against each other. "Impressive," Setsuko smirks and jumps back. "You have grown remarkably strong in a very short amount of time." Jin doesn't answer as all he does is stoop down in a crouching stance and sheath his blade.

"No words…? Very well." Setsuko gets into a stance as well as an icy mist surrounds his feet as well as Jin's. They stay like that for a few minutes and the mist suddenly stops. A few seconds later the two vanish as all was seen was sparks flying through the air. Their blades clashed heavily, the force of their swings powerful enough to divide the very oceans.

Jin threw a combination of sword swings and kicks his way as Setsuko did the same. They were even, their moves countering the others and their movements too quick for the other to land a blow.

Setsuko jumped in the air, with two hands on the hilt of his blade, he comes down in a thrusting motion as if he was about to pierce Jin's heart.

Jin quickly raises his sheath as Setsuko skids off the side of his sheath. He lands and quickly turns around for a heavy sideways swings. Jin ducks and swings his blade upwards, but Setsuko maneuvers his body just enough for the blade to miss him. Jin swings his sword down then sideways, but misses as Setsuko sidesteps and jumps back to avoid him. He looked at his tie to see a slight cut on it. "Not bad…"

Jin doesn't answer yet again. He sheathes his blade and sent a questioning glare at him. "What the hell are you trying to do with this "shadow"? Don't underestimate me."

"I think a "shadow" is all I need to best you." Setsuko says confidently.

"Well then," Jin uses his finger to itch the blade out of the sheath, a tiny piece of silver being shown from the sheath. "I think I can stop playing around with you now. I have somewhere to be and someone to meet."

"Do you think you can support such a claim?"

"Yes." Jin vanishes as Setsuko was caught off guard and looked around for him. He was moving much faster then before as he couldn't even hear a single footstep. Setsuko quickly turns around as he felt a chill down his spine and raises his sword to guard as Jin swings down hard.

Setsuko finds himself going down on his knees as he couldn't hold himself up. With a yell he swings sideways and jumps back to gain some distance away from Jin. He extends his hand as a bevy of ice blades were formed and fired at the same time.

Jin makes his way over to Setsuko, running through the zooming ice blades, not once swinging his blade to deflect one. He sheathes his blade and began to run faster. Setsuko saw he wasn't stopping as he sends a massive blast of ice and snow at him. With a "Hmph" Jin extends his hand outwards and uses his sheath as a shield to protect himself. The blast hits Jin as he was encased in a cloud of ice and snow caused from the impact.

Setsuko didn't see him and figured he must've fallen into unconsciousness or died. Before he could even take a step, Jin appeared and quickly unsheathed his sword as he vanishes yet again. Setsuko stands there wide eyed as he coughs up blood and falls to a knee. He turns around to see Jin staring at him as he sheathes his blade.

"Pathetic…" Jin looked at him in pure disgust, his voice that of distain. "If you think you can defeat me like that, then you a mistaken."

"Even as I am now… I shouldn't have a problem dispatching you…" Setsuko coughed up blood as it made a splat on the ground. "Where…did this power come from…!?" he was in pure shock by the outcome. How easily he was overpowered by Jin. It didn't even seem like Jin was trying, yet he was able to do him in. "This is absurd..."

"Leave, now. I don't wish to look at you any longer."

With that Setsuko disappears as the black space disappeared along with him as Jin found himself back where he was before. "That man… And that style…" Jin started to question himself about Setsuko. Something about him was off as he didn't seem like how Yasha felt. Not thinking to much about Setsuko seeing as he was getting nowhere Jin set off again and after making his way through a bevy if trees he comes into a very small clearing.

"Now," Jin closes his eyes. "What's his move going to be." He mumbles to himself as he stood in the center of the clearing.

"Very interesting…"

Jin heard a very deep voice and knew how it was. Heavy footsteps approached him as did a very commanding presence. "I see you came. That was rather fast," Jin turns around to see a white clad of armor with a long sword as tall as he stood sheathed on his back, his face a blank white mask. "Hakumen."

"It seems I have been summoned here… You use the Power of Order in strange ways…" Hakumen continued to walk over to him as he stops a few inches away. "So what is it?"

"I have a few questions for you six heroes. However," Jin gets into a stance, grabbing the hilt of his blade and readying himself for combat. "I think I need to change conjecture into confidence. Now draw hero. We speak afterwards."

"You are challenging me? I must say I am quite surprised. Very well." Hakumen slowly unsheathes his blade and gets down into a menacing stance. The power the oozed out of him is enough to scare even the strongest warriors and his commanding presence could shake the very earth itself. However Jin was not fazed as he stood there, ready to draw at a moments notice and take on the supposed legendary hero.

Both of them skid their right foot on the ground a few inches before dashing off at each other.

Hakumen swung down as Jin drew his blade and blocked his powerful strike. No sound came from either of them as they stared each other down as their blades clashed against each other. They soon began to swing their blades in all different directions, sparks flying in the air as their metal clashed against each other.

Hakumen swung upwards as Jin dodges to the side and sends a kick to his side. The masked swordsman quickly moves his sword in the way to block it as Jin's foot slammed against the metal.

He quickly jumps back as they both get into a rather odd stance. A breath came from both of them as Jin closes his eyes. A powerful pressure built up in the area as Hakumen's body began to give off a strong light and Jin's body began to surround itself in a swirl of ice and snow.

Jin's eyes shot back open as his emerald eyes were glowing bright. With a step he vanishes from sight as Hakumen doesn't move, not a single word is uttered from the swordsman. All he does is turn around and raise his sword in a downwards slanted position as a blade came and slammed onto it. The entire surrounding area was encased in ice as Hakumen saw it was Jin.

Their blades began to collide once more, throwing out heavy swings and kicks to each other. Jin sent a few ice blades at him, but they were quickly dispatched.

Hakumen's foot surrounded in what looked like a black paint like color. **"Firefly!"** he kicks in an upwards diagonal pattern.

" **Blizzard!"** Jin quickly swung in an upward sideways pattern and deflected his kick as a loud clash was heard in the air. Hakumen quickly spun around, his hand extended far behind him as he swings his arm sideways. Jin raises his sword and blocks his attack as a loud clang, almost like a roar, rang through the forest. The two stood there staring at each other, their hands shaking as they both put pressure on their blades.

"Hmph. You have become quite formidable Jin Kisaragi." Hakumen and Jin both let their blades down and sheath them.

"Who are you…?"

"Oh? What's with the sudden question Jin Kisaragi?" Hakumen asks.

"There is something very strange about you. Your "order" is…odd to me. Your whole existence itself seems to be out of place. You do not belong here… At least not in this time. Yet you still manage to remain here…" Jin gives him a suspicious glare. "Also your sword style… As faint as it is it resembles that of the Kisaragi… What's your connection with the Kisaragi family?"

"I do not believe I am obligated to tell you that."

"Hmph. Then tell me this. What is your relationship with my brother?" Hakumen stays silent as a gentle breeze blew by them. Even though Hakumen stays silent, Jin presses on undeterred. "You come from the past…yet you seem oddly "close" to Ragna. Now why is that? You do not come from another "world" as you exist in the realm of reason and the way you react when your around him makes it seem like you've known him for a very long time."

"I am not obligated to answer that either. Besides, you should already know just who I am to you. Do not ask a question you already know the answer too. It leads you nowhere." Hakumen turns and walks off, leaving Jin standing alone in the clearing. With a breath Jin takes a seat placing his blade next to him. He sat there in dead silence, his eyes closed, yet he wasn't sleeping and his blade laying right next to him.

About ten minutes pass as he hears the rustling of bushes, but he doesn't open his eyes. He hears something like wood being put down and then heard something starting to sizzle. He slowly opens his eyes to see a fire before him and Hakumen sitting on the other end of that fire. They stay silent for a few minutes before Hakumen spoke. "Now," he throws a stick into the flame and continues. "Would you care to explain why is it you "summoned" me?"

"Do not ask a question you already know the answer too…"

"So it is involving the Izayoi… What is it you wish to know?" Hakumen questions.

"I want to know it's "primary power". I already asked Jubei and he told me a little about it. He said that the weapon evolves and right now it's in it's "infant" state. Do you want to tell me what that means or are you not "obligated" to tell me?"

"You have jokes Jin Kisaragi. I did not take you for a comedian."

"I think Kagura is rubbing off on me. But enough idle chit chat. Explain." Jin says sternly.

"The Izayoi…also known as the Sealed Weapon Izayoi, was designed in order to keep "observers" and "outsiders" unaware. Upon deployment, if used correctly, it creates a field that can block outside intervention. Even the Master unit is unable to see what happens inside. However I think you are already aware of that fact." Hakumen takes a stick from the ground and began to move it in the flame as he continues. "It's state right now is the "larva" state. When it fully awakens, it will resume it's primary power and it's "focus"."

"Focus? You mean it has a mind of its own?" Jin asks.

"Not a "mind", but a "will". Do not confuse the two to think that the Izayoi is sentient. The main focus of the Izayoi is to cast judgment down on others. The pike it wields, the "Immortal breaker", is a weapon capable of killing those that exist outside of the realm of logic and reason. It can even send the gods themselves to their graves. However, like any powerful weapon, there is a price that must be paid."

"A price?" Jin questions.

"Yes. And that price is the users "light". In worst case scenarios," a crack in the wood was heard as Hakumen continues. "It will cost the users life." Jin stays silent as Hakumen continues on. "The Izayoi has the ability to blind it's enemy and it can also do that to it's wielder if overused. And that is speaking of a best case scenario. As in, like I said earlier, the worst case is the wielder will die."

"Die…"

"Jin Kisaragi… If you value "that girl"… If she is important to you… You had best set aside all other tasks and protect her. If not, you may end up losing her."

"…"

"If she should fall pray to that weapon of hers, the woman you knew will be no more." Hakumen throws the stick into the flame to keep it going as he washes the stick to turn to cinders. "So you'd best be prepared to risk all for her."

"I plan on it." Jin says confidently.

"I would hope so."

Night passes by as Jin ends up falling asleep, the day finally catching up with him as the night pulled on his last bit of strength. Hakumen was still awake, keeping the fire going as he stared into it, looking back on his past as a slight chuckle comes from the masked swordsman. "Ayame… I truly have my hands full with this one…" Hakumen throws a single twig into the fire as it quickly burns away. The masked swordsman looks at the sleeping Jin and let's out a slight "Hmph" as he spoke. "What a stubborn grandson I have here…"

* * *

Makoto and Tsubaki came to a hierarchical city on their way to Yabiko and decided to stop there for a break to have some actual food. They managed to get by with hunting, but it's not like they really knew how to skin a beast or anything so they played it safe and ate only what they knew would be safe and that wasn't much.

Once they saw the city, their faces filled with glee as they rushed towards it and followed their noses to the food district. They bought themselves a rather large meal, eating a mixture of salads, sandwiches, sweets and pizza, but being very mindful of their lack of resources. They had at least a couple more weeks to go before they made it to Yabiko to meet up with Kagura and everyone else so they couldn't go crazy.

Makoto and Tsubaki sit on a bench, tapping their full guts as Makoto let's out a rather unlady like burp, but at this point Tsubaki didn't care. She understood exactly how she felt.

"Damn that was good!" Makoto yelled in satisfaction.

"Yeah… I needed that." Tsubaki burps as well and says excuse me.

"Hey Tsubaki, I heard there was an ars magus ship heading to Yabiko soon. You wanna try and get a pass?" Makoto questions. "I mean Kagura and his group are probably already there and I think it shouldn't matter if we get there sooner rather then later."

"I don't see a problem with that. Ok," Tsubaki gets up and stretches. "Let's go get our passes. It shouldn't be all that much right?"

"Last time I checked it should be about thirty platinum dollars."

"And we got…" Tsubaki trails off and reaches into her pockets and pulls out a small wallet. She looks inside as she saw at least a hundred platinum dollars. "One hundred. We should be ok."

With that decided they quickly made their way to the docks to purchase their tickets. However once they got to the ticket stand their hopes were quickly dashed. Sure they managed to but their tickets and heads onto the arsmagus vessel with no problem. However they did not get onto the vessel unscathed as the two take a seat all the way in the back with their heads down, a dark cloud over the both of them.

"Two hundred… Two hundred dollars… And now…" Tsubaki whimpers.

"We're fucking broke…" Makoto groans. "Now how are we gonna eat? It's gonna be peanuts and water from the crew for a week!" Makoto yells as she started to flail. "This suuuucks!"

"We just have to deal with it…" Tsubaki sighs.

They both let out another long sigh as the vessel took off and they were on their way to Yabiko. The announcer spoke as it said it would take at least three to four days to reach Yabiko. However it didn't make them feel any better as it was still a menu palate of peanuts and water.

Makoto decided to sleep it off, passing out quickly after only an hour airborne. However Tsubaki was still awake, looking out the window as her thought trailed away from her. An odd thought came to mind that hasn't come to her in a long time.

"The Sealed Weapon Izayoi's awakened form…"

Rachel mentioned it once before, but she never really understood what she meant by "Anti-observer weapon". It was all too crazy. "The power to kill a god…" she leans her elbow onto the arm rest and rests her chin on her open palm. With a sigh her thoughts went something else, or in this case, someone else. "Jin… Just what are you doing?"

Tsubaki had no idea what was going through his head when he left them. She wanted to join him. Her body and mind telling her to just go with him. Even if it wasn't her business she just wanted to be near him. But she couldn't. That look he had in his eyes. Whatever this was, was important to him and the last thing she wasn't to do was become a hindrance to him.

Tsubaki soon found herself falling asleep as her eyes closed slowly, flickering opened and closed a few times, fighting the sleep, but she lost. Her world soon turning black. However, the darkness was soon illuminated as she stood in a white empty space, surrounded by nothing but the void.

"What is this?" the red head looks around. "Am I dreaming?" she asks herself as she started to walk. Tsubaki had no idea where too, but she just started to walk. As she walked she saw something in the distance. "Is that a person?" She wonders as she made her way over to throw figure, but no matter how close she got the figures visage was always blurry and fuzzy. However she could make out a few things.

This person was a woman and she had long red hair just like her, but it seemed to be tied in a ponytail. This woman wore some kind of armor and what looked to be a massive pike in hand. "Who…?" Tsubaki starts.

"Do not give in… To false justice…" the figure muttered. Her voice was stern, yet caring and also had a concerned tone to it. "Never give in to the desire of false justice… And false power… Listen to your own heart and not that of anothers..."

"What does that mean?" Tsubaki asks, but the woman doesn't answer and just asks another question.

"Who is most important to you? Who do you hold dear to your heart?"

"Dear?" Tsubaki looked at her in confusion. She knew the answer to that and answered. "All of them… Noel, Makoto…" she names them all off as she leaves one name for last, saying it with a little more affection then the others. "Jin…"

The voice said nothing more as Tsubaki kept repeating his name until the visage started to fade away completely as she began to wake up herself. Her eyes flickered open as she picks her head up. 'What was that? Was that real…?' Tsubaki questioned herself. She remembers what the woman asked as she says softly to herself. "Jin…"

"Heh… Hehe…"

"What?" Tsubaki heard slight chuckling next to her and loos to see Makoto chuckling to herself. "Makoto?"

"Jin…"

"Wha!?" Tsubaki blushes hard and realized what she was doing. "You heard me!?"

"Of course," Makoto giggles. "Jin… Jin…" she mimicked.

"N-N-No! You've got the wrong idea I was just wonder what Jin was up too! I'm just worried about him and everyone else! A-A-And… I-I-I um…!" Tsubaki started to panic, seeing that Makoto clearly wasn't buying it and putting her head down as Makoto started to poke fun at her. As she did Tsubaki walks off as Makoto goes after her, laughing as Tsubaki whimpers and tells her to leave her alone.

However as she walked away from Makoto she began to think of that strange woman and the armor she had on as one questioned went through Tsubaki's head.

"Just who was she?"

* * *

"How is everything coming along Relius Clover?" the imperator asks.

Her and Relius walked through the halls of the NOL base, the imperator asking on their progress and Relius leading her to his workshop. "Everything is going smother then I expected it too. It seems even though we may have lost the eye, our plans can proceed as followed."

"Yes, also you said you wished to show me something. What is it?" The imperator asks.

"Yes. It is a little experiment I have been working on, using the data from the nox nyctores. I believe this should assist us in crafting the core in a more "perfect" state." Relius leads her to his lab at the very bottom of the branch right above where the cauldron was suppose to be. They take the elevator, hitting the second to last button as the door closes and they descend down. The ride down was quiet, the only sound being made was the elevator as it brought them to their destination. The doors open as the two step out, the imperator looking around to see quite a few odd things here and there, but didn't ask as she didn't really care what they were. Relius began to walk as the imperator followed.

"So would you mind explaining what it is in more detail?"

"I will explain once you see it for yourself." Relius says.

"Very well." They open a door as Relius punches in a few numbers. The door slides open as the two walk into a rather large room. Relius snaps his fingers as the lights go on. The imperator looks to see test tubes going down for miles. Relius eye's one tube in particular as the imperator looks at it and smirks. "I see… Quite the core you have here. I'm impressed." She walks up to one of the tube and places her hand on it. She looks to see a small purple rock floating within the water and felt a surge of power emanate from it. "To think you still had knowledge about something like this… I thought this art was long forgotten, even in your age."

"Not really. Many people knew of it's existence, but very few could grasp the complications of it. The only one who truly understood this was Trinity of the six heroes." Relius says.

"I did not expect that from you. You, not good at something that has to do with matters such as this? Interesting…"

"I am no "god". But back on topic. I managed to piece together the information I collected in my research. It was quite complex. I do not think I have ever really broken a sweat over anything, but this one proved to be a bit challenging. I suppose I must thank the nox nyctores. They had quite a bit of knowledge on it. Of course once I got the proper sequence down it all became clear." Relius explains. "Though I suppose "he" helped a little…"

"He? Who is he?" the imperator asks.

"I suppose you could say a "guinea pig" to test this. Though this guinea pig has gone a little overboard and is making a fool of himself."

"As long as it does not hinder me then I shall not ask any further questions. However I am impressed. I suppose you are worthy of your tittle as "the one" in the order of mages." The imperator looks back to Relius. "I must say this is some good work Relius. However… How will this affect Nu?"

"If her resonation is on par then it should not affect her. However if not it is possible that it could make her go beserk and eventaully fall apart. However the chances of that are slim at best." Relius says.

"Good."

"I must ask you… Have you grown attach to her?" Relius questions, stroking his beard.

"And if I have?"

"Nothing. I was just a little curious. It is not often you show emotion." Relius says.

"You say it like I am some heartless tyrant. But enough of that. I would like you to give me a report on the current standing of the duodecim."

"It would seem like our little stunt caused quite the turmoil to be stirred. Both the NOL and duodecim is in complete disarray about the situation in Akitsu. Going so far as to blame Sector Seven, believing they destroyed the cauldron."

"However this works in my favor. I would rather take them out before they get in my way…"

"I guess this is "his" will."

The imperator growls. "Terumi… I can not stand that man."

"I do not believe anyone can." Relius says.

"Now Relius I must ask, how goes Nu?" The imperator puts a hand on her hip and leans onto her leg. "Is she prepared yet?"

"No she is not. Right now Akahana is working to get her synchronized with it, but it will take quite a bit of time, even with the two of us working together."

"What of Litchi Faye Ling and your son Carl?" the imperator asks.

"Litchi is currently monitoring the seither output that number thirteen is taking in and assisting us with the core. More over, the barrier over Yabiko is now complete." Relius informs.

"I see… And what of Carl?"

"He is still inexperienced. He has not grasped a proper understanding of the boundary or this world so I cannot allow him to partake in this experiment. If he does try it will not end well for him."

"For a second there you almost sounded like a father. Though I doubt you truly care about your sons health." The imperator says.

"All that matters to me is my research and creating the perfect doll. Nothing else."

"I see. What about the others?"

"You mean the nox nyctores? Yes, most of their power has returned from the boundary. Yasha and Setsuko's existences have been properly maintained so they are safe to act, but are not at full power. However the others existences have not been maintained and will take a little time. Even Tagamagahara has its limits when it comes to things like this it seems."

"That is good enough… Now keep a close eye on the Tagamagahara systems. I can't have them interfering and I don't care how low those chances are. They are a couple of slippery bastards that shouldn't be underestimated."

"Very well." Relius says.

"Oh so this is where you two were. I've been looking all over for you imperator." She heard a voice call her name and cringes. She turns around to see Terumi walking towards her.

"What the hell do you want?" she asks coldly.

"Damn, warm welcome much? Anyhow I just came to tell you that the core is all powered up and waiting for number thirteen." Terumi snickers. "Oh, but the body. Oh damn is that gonna take some time. It might be better to just make a new one. The damage done to it is a little beyond repair. It might be able to fire, but that's all."

"I shall go check on that. Also Terumi…your vessel… Do you think it is wise to let it stay?"

Terumi waves his hand in an uncaring matter. "I don't care let him do what he needs to do. Besides I like having two me's. I don't think you've realized it, but I am a DAMN handsome man." Relius says nothing and walks out, his cape fluttering behind him. The door closes as he leaves Terumi and the imperator by themselves.

She stood there in silence and stared at Terumi in complete and utter distain. She began to tap her foot and let out an annoyed sigh. "Do you have something else to say to me?" the imperator asks.

"Oh yeah I do! Thanks for reminding me." He walks up to her and stands in front of her a few seconds. "Now tell me," his eyes grew venomous and his tone changed to a more menacing tone. "Why the hell did you let Ragna the Bloodedge escape!? What the fuck is wrong with you!? Are you high!?"

"Do not take that tone with me Terumi. Besides what I do is that of my own choosing. If I remember correctly didn't he kick your ass?" The imperator asks.

"Shut your damn mouth and don't try to change the subject." Terumi scowls. "We should've been finished with Ragna the Bloodedge by now. You could've easily ended it…" his eyes turn to suspicious slits as he questions. "So why didn't you?"

"Why the hell would I tell a disgusting fallen like you?"

"You know…" Terumi grinds his teeth together as it turns into a menacing scowl. "Your starting to piss me off… Who the hell are you calling fallen you little bitch."

"Do you see anyone else in here? If that's all you wanted to say I'm done. The farther away I am from you the better my health." The imperator scowls and started to walk away, giving Terumi a disgusted glare as she walked by him. Terumi watches her and snickers a little.

"Oh I get it! You just wanted to get your hands on little old Ragna." She stops as he continues. "Ya know I was wondering why you were about to flip out on the shitty vampire and now I know. Damn, never saw you as the jealous type."

"I hope you know… I can kill you if I want too **insect**." The imperator threatened.

"You know I wonder what would happen," a wicked smile comes across his face as he continues in a darker tone, almost whispering. "If I killed him right now." With that the imperator took a black sheath out of her gown and unsheathes it. The hilt of the blade was dark black as her sword was a clear silver.

"This will be your one and only warning." The imperator glared at him. Her eyes were that of a vipers, staring him down like prey and she was the predator. "If you dare follow through with that, I will separate your head from your body and throw your ass back into the boundary where you belong."

"Scary, scary… No wonder Ragna was whipped by you. Shit your one hell of a dominatrix. I wonder who's more sadistic, you or Rachel Alucard." Terumi smirks.

"Do not mention that woman's name in my presence, lest you wish to lose that sharp tongue of yours." She sheathes her blade and retracts it back in her gown. "So watch yourself."

"I will don't worry. Wouldn't want to anger you or rags… Oh who am I kidding the guy probably doesn't even remember you."

"You have three."

"Huh?" Terumi raises a brow.

"Three strikes… Try me."

"Man… If only little old rags could see you now. Guy would probably be ashamed."

"That's one." She vanishes as Terumi feels two large slash marks come down his chest. He coughs up blood and falls to a knee as the imperator appears again.

"You…bitch…" Terumi hacks.

"I believe I have already warned you. The second warning will be the loss of a limb and the third will be your life." She walks out and heads down the hall to the elevator. The doors open as she steps inside and clicks the top button to her room. She leans back on the elevator and starts to think. "It's almost time… I'll end this ridiculousness once and for all. I will not allow them to use him as some tool if it's the last thing I do."

The elevator door stops as she walks out and heads down the long empty hall to a single room at the end. All that was heard through the quiet hallways was her own footsteps clapping on the floor. She reaches the door and slowly pushes it open. She turns on the lights and sighs. "I believe I should get some rest." The room was quite large and her bed was that befitting an empress.

She took off her gown to reveal her kimono underneath. She throws the gown onto the chair near her dresser and heads over to her bed. She leans her blade down on her bed side and lays down. She let's out a long sigh as she stares up at the ceiling, her mind beginning to wander.

She traces her finger on her lip and smiles. "To see you again… Brings me so much joy… Though I wish that you were here by my side, now doesn't seem to be the right time. Ragna…" her smile soon turns to a scowl as she clenched the sheets she laid on tight, almost ripping it. "Master unit... Izanami…! Rachel Alucard! I'll make every last one of you pay for taking him away from me. My family will be avenged and using him for your own selfish gains…that I can not forgive. Your heads will fall to me and your lives will end by my blade."

* * *

Their journey came to a halt once night hit as Noel, Lambda, Rachel and Tao were out cold. Ragna on the other hand was up, contemplating and reminiscing. He tossed a stick or twig into the fire every now and again, making sure the fire didn't go out and make them all catch colds. "Man… Three weeks already huh?"

"So you are still awake I see…"

He heard a voice say as he looks to see Rachel's eyes opened and looking at him. "I thought you were sleeping."

"I was, but with your constant muttering I woke up."

"Hah," Ragna chuckles. "Always gotta blame me."

"You act as if it's not your fault Ragna." Rachel gets up and walks over to him. She takes a seat next to him and leans on the tree he was leaning on. It went silent, the only sound being made was Tao's loud snores and Ragna's occasional chuckles as he watches the kitten.

"Ragna, I have a question for you."

"A question? What is it?"

"Back at Sector Seven, you said something that caught my attention. You said it wasn't worth getting Terumi since Lambda got hurt." Rachel looks up at him. "Would you mind going into detail on what you meant by that? Or were you just trying to sound cool."

"No you damn rabbit." Ragna growls.

"So there is a reason hm? Would you mind sharing?"

"I just don't want to lose anyone. For the sake of my own vendetta, I got someone involved who shouldn't have been." Ragna opens his right hand and looks into it. "I want to protect those I care for. I want to know that when push comes to shove I don't have to lose anyone. So seeing her like that…lying lifeless in my arms… It wasn't worth it. It wasn't worth her dying for."

"So because someone else got hurt, you think that defeating Terumi wasn't worth it? A very naïve way of looking at it Ragna." Rachel looks back at the flame and moves her legs up to her chest as she rests her chin on her knees and hugs her legs. "People get hurt… People die… People cry… And people fall in love. It happens to us all. Saying that defeating Terumi wasn't worth it because she got hurt is a very fool hearted thing to say."

"Maybe to you, but to me it wasn't worth it. I want to know at the end of the day that the people I sought out to protect can smile the next day. Not lay lifeless…" Ragna closes his hand into a tight fist and closes his eyes. "It's pointless if you lose the ones your trying so desperately to protect… It's pointless if those you try to save…disappear."

"Pointless hm?" Rachel looks back at him. "Now what is so pointless Ragna? Was it all pointless?"

"Of course not," Ragna opens his eyes again and looks up towards the sky, the bright moon shining down from above in the starless night. "It wasn't pointless… Noel is here with us and Lambda is safe. I just feel this tightening in my chest everytime I think of that bastard killing her right before my eyes."

"The fear of loss…" Rachel clenches her dress and continues. "I know that feeling quite well. Sadly we all do at this point. Let me ask you Ragna, if you were able to go back and change the past, would you?"

"No."

"That was a quick answer." Rachel says, a bit surprised by his sudden answer. "Have you already asked yourself this? And if no, then why not?"

"I won't run away from what happened. If I did that, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself. What happened, happened. Even if I don't like it."

"I must say you have grown a little Ragna. I am quite impressed by your growth and your answer. You answered correctly. If you said yes I might've had to give you an early grave."

"Ouch," Ragna hisses. "Talk about overkill much."

"You would have deserved it. If you cannot accept your past, then you have no right to live in the present if you still hold onto the past. I am not saying you can not grieve or have grudges, but if you can't move on, then you aren't truly living. As embarrassing as this is," Rachel lets out a long sigh that caught Ragna's attention as she went on. "It took you telling me to realize it." The vampire looks down to the ground and with a sigh went on. "I was quite the lost child. Parents gone, that insufferable woman tormenting me and my life was that of a caged animal. However through all that, when I met you and you said to me one day that it was ok to cry, I just wanted to slap you then and there."

"Damn really?" Ragna asks, his face twisting a little as she said that. A bit thankful she didn't follow through with it.

"Of course," Rachel looks up to the sky, a small smile on her face. "This boy, who I only met for a short period of time, not even a month, told me it was ok to cry and then took off. I just said "The nerve of him. How dare he tell me that and not give me an explanation!". It boggled my mind for a long time, but soon I understood what you meant. Which is why I asked you that question. Would you travel to the past if it meant redoing everything. I am glad to see that resolve of yours hasn't changed and you are still you."

"And I guess your always gonna be you."

"Oh?" Rachel smiles playfully. "And what does that mean Ragna?"

"Your still the annoying rabbit we all know and want to throw in a hole." Ragna grins. Rachel gives him a blank stare and raises a finger as he could see sparks of electricity. A sweat dropped down his face as he chuckles in a fearful voice. "I'm kidding rabbit… Don't uh haha… Don't kill me…"

"Hmph." Rachel puts her finger down. "An idiot like you should know who they are addressing."

"Who a snobby princess?"

"No, your master. Speak to me properly." Rachel commands.

"Hell. No." Ragna says blankly.

"Such a rebellious slave you are… I wonder where you get this from?" Rachel questions herself, sarcasm clear in her voice. Ragna just rolls his eyes and leans his head onto the tree bark. She giggles a little, but her face soon changes to a more stern expression. "Ragna, are you truly prepared for this?"

"I am."

"To put your very life on the line. Once all this begins…then…you might…"

"Rabbit?" he turns to her to see her face covered by her bangs. Her voice was trembling and it definitely wasn't because she was cold. 'Is she afraid?' It went silent for both of them as Rachel clenched her arms tightly, her hands shaking ever so slightly. Ragna saw it a few times and sighs. "Rachel… I'm not going anywhere."

"Huh?" she turns to him, a bit caught off guard. "What do you mean by that Ragna?"

"I don't plan on going anywhere. I don't plan losing and I sure as hell don't plan on dying."

"You are so confident about that…"

"I am. So just calm down ok?" Ragna says softly.

"Ragna you don't understand…"

"Don't understand wha—?" before he could finish Rachel threw herself into him, her head and hands on his chest. Ragna stutters a bit, his mind running a mile a minute from Rachel's sudden action. "H-Hey… Rachel what ar—?"

"Promise me…"

"What?"

"Promise me you will stay true to what you just said." The vampire looks up at him, her large red orbs shinning from the glare of the moon that hovered above. "Promise me that you will not be leaving… You will stay and you will survive. If you truly wish for me to calm down, then you must promise me that."

"Rachel…" Ragna nods and says sternly. "Ok, I promise. I swear to you that I won't be going anywhere. I'll stay here…with you."

"With me..." Rachel says hypnotically and once she repeated it once more her face turned a deep crimson as her eyes opened wide. "W-What are you saying Ragna!? You can't just say you'll stay with me like that! What are you thinking!?"

"What am I…?" he began to think back on his words az they caught up to him. "Oh shit!" he curses, a tint of pink coming across his cheeks. "That's not um… Ok rabbit just uh… That's not it I…!"

"I understand! I was just…a bit caught off guard. That is all. Don't worry about it…" Rachel blinks a few times and goes back to her spot next to Ragna. Her eyes flicker as she eyes him a few times. She felt herself starting to calm down a bit, getting back to her own state of mind. "Ragna."

"Yeah?"

"I am expecting great things of you Ragna… Do not let me down."

"I won't… Count on it."

"I will." Rachel smiles. It soon gets quiet between the two as Ragna couldn't help, but see Rachel's face was red and she was fidgeting with her fingers. He heard slight whimpers come from the vampire and wondered what was up with her. Before he could ask Rachel spoke. "Ragna."

"Yeah?"

"Close your eyes."

"What?"

"I would like for you…" Rachel stops for a second before swallowing a lump down her throat and carrying on. "I would like you to close your eyes. I um," she looks down and continues. "I want to give you something…"

"Give me something? What are you…?"

"Just hush up and do it!" Rachel commanded.

"A-Alright." Ragna looks at her for a few seconds before closing his eyes. He questioned what she was planning and was a little scared. Knowing her it was probably some prank, but he got his answer sooner rather then later. He felt something soft touch his forehead as he opens his eyes to see Rachel and knew what was going on.

She was kissing his forehead.

Her lips were softly pressed against his forehead. He did nothing but sit there with his eyes opened slightly wider than normal. His cheeks were a bright pink and his heart rate skyrocketed.

Rachel removed herself from him and looked right into his eyes, her cheeks just as red as her crimson eyes. She sat back down as Ragna just looks at her, still with his mind in the gutter. "R-Rachel… What was that?"

"Do you recall when I told you…that I was not going to thank you?"

He started to recall what she was talking about. "Back at the NOL base… But what does that have to do with this?"

"You came for me… To be honest Ragna I was happy that you were worried about me. So," Rachel looks away from him as her tone turns soft, embarrassment clear in her voice as it took all she had to finish. "Thank you Ragna. For helping me."

"S-Sure… It was no big deal." Ragna scratches the back of his head, blushing just as hard as Rachel was, maybe even harder.

"Ragna, may I ask you something? I have a favor…"

"A…favor?"

"Yes," Rachel nods. "I wish to… May I sleep here with you?"

"I uh…" was all Ragna could say. He couldn't find any words for the situation at hand and just gives her a nod. The two lean back on the tree they were previously leaning on. Rachel closes her eyes, but jumps up as she looked to see Ragna's arm wrapped around her. All she could do was blush at that moment.

'He's…so warm…' Rachel went closer to him and leaned on him as she pulls his hand all the way around her and held his hand with her two smaller ones. Rachel moves her fingers through his and laced their fingers together as she cuddles up on him. 'If it is the last thing I do… I shall save you from this accursed fate… Ragna…'

Ragna looks at their entangled fingers and just smiles as he leans his head down on her as Rachel snuggles up on him even more, leaning into his head. As they sat their they quickly started to feel tired as sleep was on the horizon. Before Rachel fell asleep however she mumbled something that Ragna caught ever so slightly and blushed hard.

'Did she say what I think she said…? N-No… I'm just imagining things… I think sleep is finally making me go senile.' Ragna shook his head and stares at Rachel. What she said was something he never expected to hear from her and it was probably just his imagination. Blaming his lack of sleep he closes his eyes and falls asleep. However, before Rachel completely fell into slumber she uttered the same sentence yet again under her breath.

"Ragna… I love you."

 **Ok and that ends this chapter. Now that the little prologue is done we can move on. The next chapter is gonna take a while as i need to line up a few more things. I thank you all who have read this far into this little story of mine. It was in the back of my head for a little while now and I only just got to writing it. I know my writing style may not be the best, but I like to think I'm improving and the positive feedback I get when others say they like my story makes me want to keep writing and it's great that my writing not only brings me entertainment but others as well. So I thank you. Special shout out to Joestar for your frequent reviews. I really appreciate it and hope you'll stick around. Well that's it so I'll see you next chapter!**

 **Next Chapter 23: Arrival**


	23. Chapter 23: Arrival

**Jin: I believe it is time for the recap.**

 **Makoto: Basically same as last time. Nothing really happened last chapter.**

 **Hakumen: Jin Kisaragi and I had a little conversation about Izayoi.**

 **Tsubaki: Izayoi? Why?**

 **Jin: Do not worry about it Tsubaki.**

 **Ragna: I wonder what Saya's up too…**

 **Saya: Sorry brother, but I've been a little busy. Sorry I haven't kept in touch.**

 **Yasha: Don't worry about it Ragna. Her man is just keeping her busy. Holding her on those cold nights so she doesn't really need you.**

 **Ragna: Damnation! My sister doesn't have any damn guy clinging onto her! Do you know something I DON'T!? Alright then! Prove it! Bring him here! Right now! I'll knocking his fucking teeth in for laying a FINGER on MY sister!**

 **Saya: C-Calm down brother! It's not like that!**

 **Yasha: Oh man that was easy… Haha! Talk about overprotective.**

 **Ragna: I will not let some random asshole do whatever he wants with my sister! They want my sister they gotta get through me! And oh…am I gonna put their ass through HELL!**

 **Saya: You don't need to worry brother. I'm always here…**

 **Kagura: Ok so note to self… Don't screw with Saya… Ragna will kill me.**

 **Rachel: Well since we got that out of the way quickly we can move on to Ragna and his biggest shame.**

 **Ragna: Hell. No.**

 **Saya: Come on brother. I already know it and so does Jin so why does it matter?**

 **Ragna: Because Saya there's more then just you and Jin here!**

 **Noel: What is it?**

 **Kagura: Just say it man. It can't be all bad.**

 **Jin: You… You just keep thinking that.**

 **Saya: Yeah… Hehe… It's definitely not bad at all… Hahaha...**

 **Ragna: Both of you… Shut. Up.**

 **Rachel: Now I am very interested. Tell us. What is your biggest shame?**

 **Celica: Come on Ragna it'll be ok.**

 **Ragna: No it won't!**

 **Terumi: Oh just stop being a little bitch and say it. Or is little old rags gonna run and hide?**

 **Ragna: Oh kiss my ass you green haired freak.**

 **Yasha: I'd rather you kiss mine Ragna. Or it would be much better if you just came and fu—**

 **Ragna: STOP! God just don't finish the sentence!**

 **Yasha: Man… Trolling you is so much fun.**

 **Terumi: Grr…**

 **Hakumen: Hurry up Dark one.**

 **Ragna: Alright fine damn it! When Jin, Saya and I were in middle school we made a bet and I was the loser! And the loser had too… Had…too…**

 **Kokonoe: Damn is it that bad? Just say it already.**

 **Ragna: The loser had to…wear the underwear of…the opposite gender…for a month.**

 **Kagura: Wait so you…**

 **Makoto: Oh…my…god…!**

 **Yasha: Pft' Hahahahaha! AAAAHHHHH! I guess a man with a bitches name really is a bitch! Inside and out! Hahaha!**

 **Kokonoe: Wait, but was this when you met us?**

 **Jin: No. It was quite a bit before.**

 **Ragna: It was so embarrassing…**

 **Celia: Holy shit… Haha…!**

 **Terumi: Haha… Ha…hahahaha!**

 **Relius: Mm. I must say that is quite the embarrassing story.**

 **Kokonoe: I can't even imagine how uncomfortable that must've.**

 **Yasha: Ok then let me help you. Now everyone, think of the most horrific, most awful thing and close your eyes.**

 ***Everyone closes their eyes***

 **Yasha: Now multiply that by cancer.**

 **Hakumen: ….**

 **Nine: …Oh…**

 **Jubei: Huh. I reckon that is one hell of a picture in my head.**

 **Kagura: Hahahaha! Oh man that's awful!**

 **Noel: Oh wow…**

 **Makoto: I feel bad for you Ragna… Damn you have some siblings that show mercy…**

 **Ragna: I hate you...**

 **Yasha: Oh! How about we hear it from the man himself. Tell me how they felt huh!? Hahaha!**

 **Ragna: Bite me!**

 **Yasha: Well I'm not into the kinky shit, but if you really want me too. But… I'll be sucking more then your blood you know…**

 **Ragna: Wha!?**

 **Celica: What!?**

 **Kokonoe: Huh!?**

 **Nu: Hey! Only Nu gets Ragna!**

 **Lambda: No. I do. He doesn't belong to you.**

 **Nu: Yes he does! Ragna and Nu were destined to fuse! Ragna will hold Nu tight as Ragna takes me down and has my—!**

 **Ragna: You stay out of this!**

 **Setsuko: Yasha that is indecent.**

 **Yasha: What? It's fucking halarious! I mean look at him. He's blushing red like he's about to explode!**

 **Ragna: That's it! I'm gonna kill you!**

 **Yasha: Oh? Is that massive sword gonna go into my realm of darkness? Is it gonna penetrate through my walls? Eh…Ragna?**

 **Ragna: I-I can't even! ARGH!**

 **Yasha: Yasha 1… Ragna 0.**

 **Terumi: Grr…!**

 **Tao: Is it just Tao or is green guy getting upset.**

 **Rachel: No it is not just you.**

 **Terumi: Who the hell does she think she is? And he's just eating it all up!**

 **Kagura: What the hell are you talking about?**

 **Terumi: If she thinks she can steal away my archenemy then she's in for a rude awakening!**

 **Rachel: Well I think you have been replaced. It would seem Yasha is trolling him better then you are.**

 **Terumi: That's it! Ragna you get away from her!**

 **Ragna: What? The hell is up with you?**

 **Terumi: What's wrong? Don't you dare say that to me! You two timer!**

 **Ragna: Two timer!?**

 **Makoto: Oh… This just got good…**

 **Celia: This can only end in blood…**

 **Terumi: Your just fooling around with other psychopaths even though I'm right HERE!? I thought we had something special! You damn two timer!**

 **Ragna: Ok look it's not what you think.**

 **Terumi: I bet you say that to all the crazy fucks who want to troll you! You know if I ever did have parents, because god knows I would've killed them at birth for fun, they would tell me you were no good for me!**

 ***Terumi stomps towards the door and opens it up***

 **Terumi: Oh and you know all the times I got angry at you or trolled you? I WAS FAKING!**

 ***Slams door hard and leaves***

 **Noel: What… What just happened?**

 **Kagura: I think Ragna got dumped.**

 **Nine: I don't… Can we just move on?**

 **Izanami: Very well.**

 ***Izanami goes into the box and draws a name***

 **Izanami: Tsubaki Yayoi.**

 **Tsubaki: Me? Oh no…**

 ***Tsubaki goes into the other box and draws a card***

 **Tsubaki: What turns…me on…**

 **Kagura: Fuck yeah! Now we got something good!**

 **Tsubaki: No! I want a redraw! Redraw!**

 **Makoto: Sorry doesn't work that way sweetie.**

 **Ragna: Oh man that's brutal…**

 **Noel: No kidding…**

 **Saya: Well anyway I think we spent enough time here. Let's get back to the main story. Lambda.**

 **Lambda: Mission parameters set. Chapter begin.**

 **Chapter 23: Arrival**

It's been two months since they all decided to part from their families and head for Yabiko to finish what was started. They weren't able to keep in touch with each other, not wanting to risk any possible enemy listening in on them. They knew full well that Terumi and Relius were not to be underestimated. Not only them, but now they had a mage as powerful as Nine, the nox nyctores themselves and the imperator herself to contend with. Reaching the gate was the least of their worries. Protecting themselves against them was more of a pressing concern.

Still, they chose to continue and they weren't planning on losing, even if it is the imperator herself. As they walked Ragna couldn't help, but think back to the imperator. How she spoke and acted towards him, it was almost like she knew him already. Just who was she really? And why did he feel so sad when he looked at her. He had this unyielding urge to find this woman and speak to her, but he had no idea why.

'Is she someone I know…?'

Those thoughts ran through his head, but was stopped by a blow to the head. He hisses his teeth and curses.

"Son of…a bitch Tao! What the hell!?"

"Good Guy! Tao has been calling you for ten minutes meow!" Tao points ahead. "Look!"

Ragna groans and looks to where Tao was so eagerly pointing at. He looks to see a large city in the distance, a smile of relief coming across his face. "Finally here. Yabiko."

"Yes. The coordinates are the same. We have arrived." Lambda confirms.

"Finally! I can't wait to see Makoto, Tsubaki and everyone else!" Noel says cheerfully.

"I just hope they're all ok." Ragna says.

"They shall be fine. Let us make our way to Yabiko. From here I can feel something off. It would seem Terumi and the imperator have already arrived in Yabiko." Rachel says.

"Damn it… Let's hurry then!" Ragna started to speed up as the rest of them followed suit. They made their way to the city and walked up to the lower entrance, Noel sighing in relief as they finally made it inside the city. Walking up to the middle sector of the city they look around the vibrant city, one thing catching all of their attentions, especially a certain cat.

The food.

The entire area was surrounded by an aroma of food. Tao started to sniff around as her mouth began to water, drool running down the kittens face. "Tao smells food! It smells so good!" she looks around frantically. "What is it!? Where is it!?" she took a big sniff as a tear fell down her eye. "The exquisite taste of this fabulous cuisine must've been crafted by the gods themselves! Tao will devour this delicious food when I find it! Tao will partake in this glorious and absolutely divine dish!"

"What the hell? Who are you…? And where's Tao?" Ragna questioned, wondering where in the hell she learned those words from. Last time he checked she couldn't count past two.

"I think your smelling Yabiko's deep fried fish. They're amazing." Noel explains.

"Really!? That's all Tao needed to hear!" with that she takes off at blinding speeds, following her nose to the source of the smell.

"Should we chase after her?" Noel wonders.

"You guys go on ahead to the branch. I'll go after Tao." Ragna says. Noel questions him if it's ok, but he said just to go on without him. Rachel said not to argue with him as they all head towards the branch, Ragna going the direction of where Tao ran off too. He knew she would be ok, but with what's going on right now he didn't want her to get into any trouble. Especially knowing her and how she acts, she would have hell to pay.

He scurries around the city, checking the restaurants and back alleys. After hitting up a few restaurants he couldn't find her as he decided enough was enough and didn't want to waste anymore time. Tao might be an idiot, but she knew how to take care of herself so she should be fine. "Ok, time to head to the branch."

Before he could move he felt as if time itself has been halted as he looks around to see everyone and everything stop moving. He was then engulfed by complete darkness and felt a very powerful force looming over him. Ragna puts his hand on the hilt of his blade and calls out to the nothingness. "Whoever you are! Come out here! If you got beef with me, then come at me!"

"Well I guess you never change."

Ragna heard a rather alluring voice and looks to see someone coming out from the darkness. A drop a sweat trickles down his cheek as he could feel just how powerful this person was. But this sensation was also very familiar. He knew this and he knew it well. 'This presence… It's just like…' "Nine?"

"Oh… So close." The person emerged from the darkness as it was Akahana. She continues to make her way to him and spoke. "Look at you, still standing after all that. You're pretty tough Ragna."

"Your… Akahana…am I right? But…why the hell do you have this air about you… What's your relationship to Nine?" Ragna takes a step back, his teeth grinding against each other and turning into a small scowl. 'The hell does she want with me?'

' **Ragna be careful… She's way out of your league…'**

'I know that… But it kinda sucks to hear it though…' Ragna groans.

' **Well the truth hurts Ragna.'** Azure says bluntly.

'Ok seriously!? Are we REALLY doing this now? I said I'm sorry. So why the hell are you still pissed?'

' **Well then don't ignore a woman.'** Azure pouts.

'Can we drop it for a fucking second!? Kinda got something big here!'

' **Ok. But later you and I are going to have a LONG talk about feelings and women!'** Azure says sternly.

'Ok, ok! Just let me focus!' "Now who are you!? And what's your relationship to Nine!?"

"Well I am her big sister. I think we should have some similar qualities after all besides bust sizes." Akahana taps her hips. "But I think my caboose is a bit bigger. So, what do you think Ragna?"

"I-I… What the hell are you asking me for!?" Ragna blushes.

"Aw, your so cute when your flustered." Akahana vanishes and reappears right in front of him.

Ragna gasps and jumps back. "What are you trying to do!?"

"Oh just have some fun. Just teasing you a bit and man is it fun! You have the cutest reactions Ragna, do you know that?"

"S-Stop that damn it!" Ragna demanded, his voice cracking a little out of the sheer embarrassment he felt. She was the complete opposite of Nine and he wondered how in the hell they were even related or associated with each other in anyway. To be honest he wished that Celia was here rather then her.

"Alright, alright. I guess it's time to get to business. Can't play too much or the imperator could get jealous and have my head." In that instance her whole aura changed as Ragna could feel a dangerous presence swirl around her. "I hope you can handle it… If not," the ground began to shake as her eyes turned callous. **"Your gonna die."**

With a click of his teeth he unsheathes his blade, both hands on the hilt of his blade. Ragna looked down to see fire swirling under him. The fire soon came up into a massive tornado as Ragna puts his arms in front of his face to defend himself, but it wasn't doing much against the heat. With a grunt he stabs his sword into the ground as a vortex of seither came up and dispelled the tornado.

"Damn you!" Ragna charges at the mage and jumps up high in the air. His blade soon transformed into it's scythe form as he swung down.

The mage extends her hand upwards as a barrier appeared and blocked his attack. Ragna soon felt an electric current run through his body as he was repelled by her barrier. Ragna spun a few times in the air, but manages to catch himself and lands on his feet. His blade switches back to his normal form as he spun it around a few times, holding it in a reverse grip and charges back at her.

Akahana snaps her fingers as spears made of pure light and darkness appeared next to her and with another snap they all launched at Ragna. Zooming through the air at blinding speeds, the spears seeming to even cut through the air itself as they launched one by one.

Ragna swings his blade hard left and right, deflecting the speeding spears, dodging and weaving around some of them as he made his way to the mage. He finally got in close and sent a bevy of wild sword swings at her, swinging up and down, left and right. However none of his attacks hit their marks as she was very agile and seemed to be avoiding his strikes with ease.

"Is this really all you've got? "Grim Reaper"." Akahana ducks under his swing and opens her hand as she blasts him with a heavy torrent of flame. He was engulfed in the flame as the surrounding was set ablaze. She saw a shadow in the fire as Ragna jumped out, his fist surrounded in seithr. With a yell he slams his fist into her stomach and sends her up high into the air.

Ragna jumps up to meet her, his foot surrounding in heavy seithr. He gets up to her and with a power ax kick, she's sent down to the ground, a cloud of seither surrounding her landing zone. He lands on the ground and grips his blade, readying himself for her.

"I guess your not too bad…" the cloud of seithr disappeared with a strong gust of wind as Ragna looks to see Akahana with almost no injuries on her.

"Your kidding me…"

"Ragna, are you actually afraid of the Azure Grimoire?"

"What? The hell did that come from?" Ragna questions. He drops his guard as he felt that strong pressure around her vanish.

"Exactly what I said. You hesitate a little too much." She vanishes and reappears right in front of Ragna. He jumps back a little, startled by her sudden appearance. "So are you afraid?"

"Why the hell would I be afraid!?"

"So you are. I guess that's understandable given your situation." Akahana says.

"I'm telling you I ain't afraid of the damn grimoire!" Ragna claims.

"Ragna… Your way too weak."

"What?"

"You can't protect anything like this. Your going to lose those you wish to protect if you keep this up. You've already given yourself to the Azure once before… Do you remember when?" Akahana questions.

"Gave myself up? What—?" Ragna stopped as he felt a sudden pain in his head. He dropped his sword and went down on a knee as holds a lock of hair with his hand and grit his teeth in pain. 'What the hell…is this!?' pain coarsed throughout his head, but through the pain came images. Images he recognized very well. A major event that took place only a few months ago. He gasps at the realization of what it was. "When I…defeated Terumi…"

"Looks like you figured it out… That's exactly what I'm talking about Ragna." The mage let's out a sigh. "…"You" can't change anything… Nothing at all Ragna."

"Quit the crap…!" Ragna growls.

"If you continue the way you are now, you'll fail. To be honest I don't really care if this world is destroyed. However I have a few people I want to see keep on living. I'll await the day you throw your fears away and use "your" power. Then we can talk "buisness"."

"I am using my power." Ragna stands back up and picks his blade up. "I don't know what the hell your talking about, but I'll tell you right now," he gives her a hard glare and went on, his tone steady and stern, his eyes showing no falter. "I use my own power to shape my destiny. Don't forget that."

"I truly wonder about that. I can say you did use your own power to save your little friend so I need to congratulate you on that. I would like to see more of that. Don't fear the grimoire," Akahana closes her eyes. "If you do, well," she opens her eyes again and finishes. "Your dead." With that said bluntly she vanishes as does the black space, Ragna finding himself back where he was before.

He stood there contemplating what he was just told. He raises his hand and looks at the shell on his glove. "The Azure Grimoire… I'm afraid of it? Am I?"

' _You can't protect anything like this...'_

"…"

' _Your going to lose those you wish to protect if you keep this up…'_

"Grr…!"

'…" _You" can't change anything… Nothing at all Ragna…'_

Her words echoed through his head. It was like a song you wanted to get out of your head, but was unable too. Her words were like that. They were annoying and he wanted to forget, but he couldn't. He felt them stabbing him over and over again as he yells in frustration.

"Damn it!" Ragna slams his fist into the wall next to him as he clenched it tight. He removed it from the wall and looked as grimoire. He looked at it in silence for a few minutes, taking in what Akahana told him as he couldn't help, but feel she was right. "Fear…"

 **"…"**

"Azure…"

"So there you are." He heard a familiar voice say. He heard footsteps coming his way and turns around to see a man in a white opened shirt that showed off his chest and long pants with a massive belt hanging slanted on it, his hair a spiky black and his eyes a purple color. Ragna recognized him from anywhere. It's only been two months so he wasn't expecting much change with him. "Found you…"

"Yo what's u—" he stops and jumps back as Kagura lunges at him, sword in hand and swings down. The blow causes rocks from the ground to shoot up, covering Kagura. Out of the dust Kagura came at blinding speeds at Ragna. With no other choice he quickly unsheathes his blade and fends him off. Their blades clashed hard, the sound of metal rang heavily in the air and with one final clash the two jump back from each other.

Ragna winces as he feels a sharp pain on his left arm as he looks to see his jacket cut and blood beginning to run from it. He covers the wound and breathes through his teeth. If anything that's new with Kagura he seemed to have gotten a whole lot stronger. But right now it was more of a bad thing then a good thing, given his rather uncomfortable situation.

"Damn…" Ragna looks back at Kagura. "What the fuck are you playing at!?"

"We've been expecting you, Grim Reaper." Kagura leans his large blade on his shoulder and smirks. "Ragna the Bloodedge himself. Looks like you really WERE coming."

"What!?" he looks around to see soldiers surrounding him. Their blades, axes and guns in hand. Even if he wanted too he couldn't escape them as he was heavily outnumbered. "You fucking bastards…!"

"Sir! What do we do? You want us to apprehend him?" one of the soldiers asks.

Kagura puts a hand up to stop him and steps forward. "Na I got this. You all just stay back. He didn't earn the Grim Reaper nickname for nothing you know." The soldiers saluted him as he walked closer to him.

Ragna didn't really get it, but right now really wasn't a time to think. "You want a piece of this!? Bring it asshole!"

"Heh… This is gonna be fun." Kagura lunges at him, sword gripped tightly in hand. Ragna raises his sword above his head to block. His sword came down heavy on him as the two came to a stalemate, but Kagura seemed to be the more advantageous one. Ragna raises his foot to kick him as he jumps back. He runs after him, closing the distance between them. He swings his sword in all different directions as Kagura manages to block his heavy swings. He counters by swinging his blade hard against him. Ragna grunts as he was sent back a few feet by the heavy blow and uses his feet to stop himself. "That is it!"

Kagura watches as his blade started to move up the hilt as a stream of red energy came out from the other side, forming a massive scythe. "Ok… That's not good."

"You want to see the Grim Reaper!? I'll fucking show you!" with a yell he swings his weapon upwards. **"Seeds of Tartarus!"** three massive waves of seither came at him. Kagura did his best to hold his ground but the attack flew him back as his sword flew out his hand.

"Crap!"

"Got you!" he looks to see Ragna right in front of him, his foot surrounded by seither as it formed a claw like shape. **"Gauntlet Hades!"** he roundhouse kicks him right in his jaw, Kagura gliding on the floor and stops right next to his sword. He quickly picks it up off the ground and charges right back at Ragna. He sends a barrage of quick, yet powerful strikes his way. Seeing an opening Kagura slams his blade down hard, getting him off balance.

"Shit!"

"It's over Grim Reaper. So for now," Kagura quickly twirls his blade, his blade now being held back handed, and grabs the hilt of his blade with both hands. With a grunt he slams the hilt of his blade into his stomach as Ragna's eyes widen as he topples over a little. "Take a nap."

Ragna's eyes widen as he wheezes a bit. "Bas…tard…" His sword fall out of his hand as he stumbles a little and falls to the ground with a thud. Kagura takes a breath as his sword vanishes. The soldiers ran up to the unconscious Ragna as one stops in front of Kagura and asks.

"What do you want us to do with him sir?"

"I want you to take him back to the branches prison holding cell in district number one. Put several ars magus restraining barriers on him so when he wakes up he doesn't escape." Kagura commands.

"Yes sir!" the soldiers solute him. They do exactly what he asks as a white seal surrounded Ragna's upper body. The took him up and carried him away. As soon as they were out of sight Kagura felt something ringing in his pocket as he fished into it and pulled out a communicator and puts it to his ear.

"It's me. The soldiers are currently carrying him to the prison holding cell in the branch. I'll be there soon." He hangs up and puts the communicator back in his pocket and let's out a tired sigh. "Man the work she gives me…"

* * *

Akahana stands in front of a large test tube, arms folded and eyes set on the large container. Within the container a sleeping Nu floats within with several other tube linked to it. "She should be ready, but I don't know…" the mage puts a finger on her chin and examines her. "Her mental state isn't the best… Can she really do this?"

"Akahana. Are you done yet?"

She heard someone call her name and turns around to see a woman with platinum hair and blue eyes coming her way. "Imperator? What are you doing here? Weren't you with Relius?"

"I was. He finished implementing the last test on his little project. A good insurance plan if Nu isn't up to it. Though…weren't you with Ragna?"

Akahana smirks and puts a hand on her hips. "Is someone jealous?"

"Not in the slightest."

"You sure?" Akahana smirks.

"Shut. Up."

"I thought so." Akahana snickers.

"Now back on topic." The imperator clears her throat with a cough and reasserts herself. "Is it ready?"

"Almost, but I wonder is this really the best decision?" Akahana questions.

"In order to open the gate we need a lot of souls and I do not want to recreate the Black Beast. All we need now is the successor of the Azure. Terumi said that he will handle that, but I told Relius to be on stand by if he fails." Akahana saw the sheer amount of disgust on her face the moment she mentioned his name.

"You really don't like him…"

"Of course I don't. He is down right annoying, but I do need him. If I did not I would have killed him by now. My blade itches for his blood. But more importantly," The imperator looks at Nu. "How is her synchronization? Is it proceeding as we planned?"

"Yes actually. She's like the perfect core. Though her mental state… I wonder if she can handle the strain..."

"Do not fret over that. Once she fuses with the little "enhancer" Relius created, it should be able to lessen the burden. But," The imperator looks up at the ceiling as if she could peer through it and look up at the sky. "To think I would actually be using that "thing"… I'd rather not, but it's power was able to rival that of the Black Beast. Even in the state it's in now, it should have no problem destroying that piece of junk."

Akahana folds her arms and asks. "What about Rachel Alucard? You know that she will interfere. Along with Izanami who is more of a threat then anyone else."

"I will cut them down personally."

"What about Ragna the Bloodedge?" the imperator says nothing as she continues. "Will you kill him? I'd rather you not. I actually kinda like him. He's interesting."

"Only in a worst case scenario and I have no other option…"

"I see… Also about my sisters…"

"I shall not lay a hand on them as our agreement is. But if they do stand in my way… I will be forced too."

Akahana glares at her. "Don't kill them." She started to walk and stops right next to her. "If you kill them… I'll be coming after you and you better believe your gonna have to sleep with one eye opened."

"To think you would threaten me. You have my respect." The imperator smirks. "At least you are more entertaining and a bit more of a talker. It gets a little boring when you have no one to speak to and the only one you can tolerate is someone like Relius. But let me ask you," she takes her blade a bit out of it's sheath, only a bit of silver being seen as it shined a glorious clear silver. "If I was to kill them. Would you be able to follow through with that threat?"

"I will."

"So you will…" The imperator and Akahana share glares, the room dead silent. The platinum haired woman lets out a "Hmph" before sheathing her blade and cracking a small smile. "I see you are not lying. I promise you that I will not kill them. You have my word."

"You actually sound a bit nice. What's with the change?" Akahana asks curiously.

"I like you. That conviction you have is radiant. I shall leave your sisters to you. Think of it as a gift." The imperator says.

"I'll keep that in mind." Akahana was about to walk out, but stops. "Imperator… You've noticed haven't you?"

"Of course… The question is, is just who has he aligned himself with."

"Not sure… Just keep an eye out for not only Relius, but Terumi as well... Try and keep information from them as much as possible, but don't make it look obvious."

"I could tell you the same. All that remains is when they will decide to betray me."

"Well," Akahana began to walk out, her heels clapping on the floor. "For that question is on left up to time to tell." With that she walks out the room, leaving the imperator with an unconscious Nu.

"The day of reckoning is on it's way… Soon…very soon." She puts a hand on the test tube and looks at Nu with saddened eyes. "Poor girl… The only thing you have been used for is as a weapon. Never given the chance to live… It's a shame really. I will not ask for your forgiveness Nu, but I shall say it anyway. Please forgive me and my petty selfishness, but I need you. Please hang on a little longer."

* * *

"So the first major event is about to start. I gotta say I'm excited." A man in a pink kimono stands on a building looking at the branch from afar. Pink umbrella in hand, in twirls it around, letting out slight chuckles and giggles. "I must say… I haven't been this excited in so long… Nothing is going as expected. Ain't that right Izanami?" the man turns around and looks to see a woman with violet purple hair floating right above him. She touches down on the roof and glares at him.

"You again…"

"Isn't this just great Izanami dear?" the man asks in a stoic tone. "The future seems to be like a blank canvas that can be painted any color now. I can't even see it anymore and I doubt the Master unit can either."

"What are you getting at?"

"I'm just curious on what you plan on doing? You've be actin' pretty sketchy lately ya know." Amane closes his umbrella and leans it on his shoulder. "Gotta keep up with the times ya know. Ever changing my dear."

"Are you trying to infer something observer?"

"What is the Master unit up too…?" Amane asks suspiciously.

"Up too? I do not follow."

"So even you're being left in the dark?" Amane smirks.

"Preposterous. If the Master unit was up to something I would know." Izanami says.

"Then why are you hatching this odd plot of yours? Or are you fully aware that you are being kept in the dark?" Amane asks as he looks to see a slight scowl appear on her usually emotionless face. "It looks like I just hit a nerve." He lets out a playful chuckle. "Sorry for being so disrespectful. Just speaking from a third person point of view."

"Do what you wish. It has nothing to do with me." With that Izanami vanishes, leaving Amane alone with a suspicious expression.

"Just what is the Master unit planning…? And if it's what I think it is then…" The man trails off as asense of danger loomed over him. He closes his eyes and lets out a tired sigh. "So much work and so little time... How am I suppose to do my performances like this? But I do wonder who will win… The Master unit…or Amaterasu… Though that battle might be decided on him…" Amane let's out a quiet chuckle and looks up to the sky.

"Oh Ragna the Bloodedge… You really don't want to be you right now my dear."

 **That ends this chapter and the first real chapter in this arc. As always R &R and tell me what you thought about this. Also I'm not gonna do the preview anymore. I was going through an odd phase. Anyways here's where I bid you all farewell and I'll see you all next chapter.**

 **Next Chapter 24: The plan**


	24. Chapter 24: The plan

**Amane: Now I'll do the review in one go so we can move along. Everyone arrive in Yabiko. That pretty much cleared it all up. So now. Terumi, please.**

 **Terumi: Good.**

 **Ragna: Are we REALLY doing this? What the hells the big deal?**

 **Terumi: Yes you son of a bitch! I can't believe you ju—!**

 **Amane: Alright settle down you two. Now before we get to you two. Tsubaki.**

 **Tsubaki: Yes?**

 **Amane: We'll do yours next chapter ok dear?**

 **Tsubaki: I just DON'T want to do it!**

 **Makoto: Oh your gonna!**

 **Noel: So… What is this about?**

 **Kagura: We'll find out soon. So let's just watch.**

 **Amane: Now that we have all that down, let's get to you two. Terumi, please address the issue.**

 **Terumi: The issue? The fucking ISSUE! Is that I do my fucking best to be a good nemesis for him! And I troll him so he'll resent me. And what the fuck does he do!? He goes out and PAYS Yasha to replace me!**

 **Saya: You did brother?**

 **Yasha: Yep.**

 **Amane: I see… Now how did that make you feel?**

 **Terumi: It…made me feel bad. It hurt… And it made me feel inadequate. Like I'm just not good enough.**

 **Ragna: Oh come on. It was a one time thing.**

 **Terumi: Was it really!? Because there's an ENTIRE fucking arc coming up and something tells me you aren't excited to see her again!**

 **Ragna: Well I'm not, but—**

 **Terumi: See!? That's the shit I'm talking about!**

 **Amane: Ok… So now Ragna. Why did you pay Yasha?**

 **Ragna: It's very easy… I'd rather Yasha over him any day. She is just so much more… Her words hit closer to home. She just…DOES things you know? Things Terumi can't.**

 **Terumi: So she's better then me huh!? I bet if you saw Yasha and me you'd probably run over to me instead of her!**

 **Ragna: Oh come on we fought like…two months ago and tried to kill each other.**

 **Terumi: I bet if you would've attacked Yasha first if she was there!**

 **Ragna: Hey listen that's not fair I—!**

 **Amane: Ok, ok settle down. Let's try and settle this calmly.**

 **Nine: I can't believe I'm watching this…**

 **Terumi: Listen bitch. When you've got someone trying to steal your archenemy then talk to me. Otherwise from that, shut the hell up and stay in the peanut gallery.**

 **Amane: Don't take your anger out on them.**

 **Terumi: This is ridiculous! Ragna is nothing, but a two timer! I bet if Yasha said one word to him he'd be ready to kill her! But I've gotta hold an entire conversation!**

 **Ragna: Oh come on! Yasha is just so fucking annoying. She just gets me angry quicker. I can't go my whole life knowing the same things from you.**

 **Terumi: Oh I get it now! After all this time I just don't excite you anymore is that it!?**

 **Ragna: You know. I bet if me and Yasha were in this situation she wouldn't have said something. Or would be been cool with it.**

 **Terumi: Oh! So that's what this is now huh…**

 **Amane: Listen Terumi. Nobodies saying your not his archenemy anymore.**

 **Terumi: No! I want to fucking hear it from him!**

 **Ragna: I mean…**

 **Terumi: …**

 **Makoto: This…this is so entertaining. It's like I'm watching some old couple fight.**

 **Kokonoe: This universe has some SERIOUS problems…**

 **Celia: Tell me about it…**

 **Yasha: Well I guess we're done here. Yo Ragna!**

 **Ragna: Shut the hell up!**

 **Yasha: Aw what's the matter?**

 **Terumi: Ok that's it!**

 ***Terumi stands up and stomps to do the door***

 **Terumi: If you'd rather her over me that's FINE!**

 ***he opens the door***

 **Terumi: We're THROUGH!**

 ***Terumi walks out and slams the door shut***

 **Relius: What an interesting show I just witnessed.**

 **Imperator: Seeing him like that truly was a wondrous thing. Ragna. Please continue to upset him. It makes me happy.**

 **Rachel: Now let us move on since that little therapy session is over.**

 **Saya: So next time is Tsubaki's turn.**

 **Tsubaki: NOOOO!**

 **Kagura: Better prepare yourself Tsubaki.**

 **Noel: Stay strong Tsubaki!**

 **Celica: You can do it Tsubaki!**

 **Tsubaki: No I can't! Just start the chapter!**

 **Chapter 24: The plan**

"Uh… Damn it." Ragna felt as if a knife just ran through his head from the migraine he was having. His head was pounding in pain and his visage was blurry. He blinked a few times as his vision started to get back to him. With his vision cleared, he finds himself in an unfamiliar location. The room seemed to be some kind of cell.

"The…hell is...?" Strongly pressing his pounding head on his right hand, he rose up from the bed he was laying on and tried to collect himself. "What happened? God my heads pounding…!" Removing his hand from his face, he looks into the palm of his glove. Through the pain he had in his head, his memory started to come back to him. "I came to Yabiko and… Kagura!"

"You called?" he heard a familiar voice as he turns to the metal bars. A scowl came across his face as he looks to see Kagura staring at him with a cocky smirk. With a chuckle he spoke. "Looks like the Grim Reaper finally decided to wake up. How was your nap?"

"You piece of shit…" he walks over to the bars and looks dead at Kagura. The two had a staring contest, but it was soon interrupted as a soldier came over to Kagura.

"Sir, would you really like to leave him here?" The soldier asks in a cautious tone.

"I think he'll be better under my direct supervision so just leave him to me. For now, make sure the preparations are complete." Kagura orders. The soldier gives him a proud salute and walk off, closing the door behind him and leaving Kagura alone with the Grim Reaper.

Silence takes them up as Ragna stares at him with a curious glare. Breaking the silence, he asks. "Kagura… The hell are you up too?"

"Well," Kagura starts. "I guess all that time walking didn't make you weaker Ragna. You definitely live up to the name "Grim Reaper". Mr. Ragna the Bloodedge your being called?"

"Cut the crap. The hell was that?" Ragna asks in an irritated tone, his eyes turning to slits. "What are you planning…?"

"So you finally caught on? At least your not a complete idiot." Kagura smirks. "Sorry about that, but I needed to maintain my image here. Plus we needed to stage this in order to go through with our other plans." Ragna's frowned expression started to lighten up a little as the tension left his face. "At least you know when to read the situation."

"So you needed this for your plan… That I can understand." Putting a hand on his hip, he leans on his leg and asks. "What I don't get is how you're commanding officers in the NOL."

"So you wanna know huh?" Kagura smiles proudly. "Well after we arrived here earlier then we expected I went and asked my uncle for a little favor. Right now he's one of the big figures in the duodecim. So I asked him for a little favor, in exchange for some information."

"So," Ragna folds his arms and cocks a brow at the man before him. "What would that information be?"

"He's been curious about the inner workings of the NOL. They've been really sneaky as of late apparently and after I told him what's really been happening he gave me a place in the NOL. It took a while to convince him. I had to get Celia on the line and have her back us up, but we finally got through. Also there's a little interesting fact about him…"

"And that is?" Ragna asks.

"It looks like he's trying to rebel against the NOL. Over eighty percent of the NOL is on his side." Kagura says.

"Eighty!? The hell!?"

"Yep. He even got me into a rank as major. Call it an inside job… Filling in achievements I've never even done, but damn is it hard to keep up my image."

Ragna smirks and leans against the wall. "Damn you worked your ass off. My bad for not doing more."

"It's fine. You did enough back at Akitsu. Noel is here because of you." Kagura says reassuringly. "And as for Kokonoe, Saya, Celica and Makoto, I got them to be my personal assistants and secretaries. Tsubaki was admitted in the Zero squadron though…"

"Wait the Zero squadron? Don't they…"

"Yep. Basically the garbage collectors. But there's a little bonus to it." Kagura says.

"How so?"

"When she was admitted into the Zero squadron she was assigned as Major. So she's actually the closest to the imperator and has even spoken with her before."

"The imperator…" 'That woman… I think I might…' he soon became lost in thought over that woman once more. Kagura's voice soon shocked him out of it.

"Hey Ragna?" Kagura snaps his fingers as Ragna jolts. "You listening?"

"Y-Yeah I'm listening. But isn't that dangerous? Terumi and Relius are there. Especially those nox nyctores and even Nine's sister. I don't think it's a good idea for her to go in alone like that." Ragna says.

"She's fine. I was worried about the imperator mostly…" Kagura recalls the last time they all crossed paths with her. It didn't end well for them. "She creamed us last time."

"No… You don't need to worry about her…" Ragna says.

"What? Where did that come from? You got a plan to handle her or something?" Kagura asks.

"No, but…she wouldn't hurt Tsubaki blindly like Terumi would…"

"Ok… So that's just your gut telling you that or what? Do you know her?"

"I think I might…but that's impossible…" Ragna mumbles to himself as his voice trails off.

"Yo. Ragna. Try and keep it together man." Kagura snaps his fingers and gets his attention once more. "Anyway, back to Tsubaki. She was able to get some pretty solid intel on their plans so we're acting accordingly. Of course Terumi found that out…"

"Terumi…" Worry soon filled him as he asks in a cautious tone. "Is she ok?"

"She's fine. If she wasn't, Jin would kill me… You know how scary that guy can be when he wants to be…" Kagura shivers. "He leaves one hell of an impression on you once you piss him off…"

"No kidding… Anyway, where is she now?"

"That's the best part," Kagura smirks. "She's been sent to keep an eye on me and is supposed to stay by my side. Pretty convenient right?"

"Convenient my ass… You all planned that. All you did was get lucky." Something comes to mind as Ragna asks. "Oh yeah I almost forgot. Hey Kagura, speaking of Jin, did he come by yet?"

"No he didn't." Kagura shakes his head. "I don't know what that idiots up too, but it has to be important. I know he'll be here, but we need him here as quickly as possible."

"Yeah. I just hope he didn't get into any trouble. I know my masters with him, but he can be really stubborn when he wants to be."

"I'm sure he's fine. Come on, we gotta fill you in on a little…situation." Kagura snaps his fingers as the electricity on the bars flickered off and the bars went up. Walking out, Kagura motions Ragna to follow him. Leading him out of the holding area and into the main branch, they enter the halls. Continuing a few doors down Kagura stops at a rather large door, at least larger then the rest of them as Ragna stops right next to him. Kagura opens it and walks in.

"Welcome to my office." he boasts.

Ragna walks in and looks to see Rachel and a young man standing next to his desk. He had on a blue uniform, short black hair and a rather skinny and almost feminine appearance.

"Lord Kagura," the man bows, his tone calm and collected. "You have returned."

"Yo, Hibiki! What's up?"

The man sighs. "I guess tact is something you just never have." He looks passed him at Ragna and says. "So he is Ragna the Bloodedge?"

"I guess…" Ragna sighs. 'So that's what I'm gonna be called from now on huh?'

The man walks up to him and puts his hand out. "My name is Hibiki Kohaku. It is a pleasure."

Ragna takes his hand and shakes it. "Likewise…but I don't think I need to say my name."

"No you do not. Kagura has already explained everything to me. I find it quite ironic however that someone like Kagura is not wanted as well. Not for destruction, but his sexual endeavors."

Kagura stares at him blankly. "You do know I'm your boss now right?"

"Ah yes, right you are. You seem to manage me just as good as your relationships and personal hygiene." Hibiki smirks.

"Smartass…"

"Meh. I kinda like him." Ragna heard a familiar voice saw and looks to see Kokonoe, Lambda and surprisingly Celia walk through the door. The moment Lambda saw Ragna she ran up to him and hugs him.

"Ragna, I'm so glad your ok." Her tone was the same as always. Very monotone and robotic. However, in her monotone voice, he could hear joy and relief within it.

"I'm fine. How about you?" Ragna asks.

Lambda looks up to him and nods. "I'm fine."

"Good." Ragna pants her as she smiles and giggles as a shade of pink came across her cheeks.

"So you finally woke up. Good. I was beginning to wonder if I should wake you up myself." Celia says.

"I was ready too, but Saya insisted I leave you alone. You should be grateful you have such a loving little sister." Rachel says playfully.

"I'm glad you didn't wake me up… Gotta thank her later. Wait, but where is Saya and everyone else?" Ragna asks.

"Saya went with Celica, Tsubaki, Noel and Makoto somewhere. They should be back soon." Kagura says.

"Ok…now this kinda slipped my mind, but what are you doing here? I thought you were back at the Sector Seven base."

"Yeah about that…" Celia groans and scratches the back of her head. "How about we wait until the rest of them get here. Makoto and the rest of those idiots said they would be back soon and wanted to "sight see". Damn idiots…"

"It was probably Makoto's idea." Ragna figured. She was the only person who would think of going shopping at a time like this. "Good old Makoto… As care free as ever."

They heard a knock at the door. "I'm coming in." a familiar upbeat voice said as the door opens.

"Speak of the devil and she shall appear."

From the door, Makoto, Tsubaki and Noel walk into the room. Noel looks to see Ragna and gave him a smile. "Your awake! Thank goodness!"

"Brother!" Saya jumps on him and giggles. "Your ok! I'm so glad."

"Yeah I'm fine. By the way," Saya lets him go as Ragna couldn't help, but notice her new clothes. "Looks like you went and got some new clothes during your time here."

"Yep!"

Ragna looked to see Saya wearing a blue long sleeved bolero with a white skirt, the edge of the skirt the color black with a belt slanting off it and loosely buckled, with black thigh high tights and white gloves with a white a and navy blue corset and blue boots similar to that of Jin's.

"So what do you think brother?" Saya asks.

"It looks really good on you Saya." Ragna says in approval.

"Really!? Thank you! At first I was wondering whether or not I should buy this, but then I decided to! I'm glad you like it!" Saya smiles. She turns around and cheers to herself. 'Yes! I think I just earned some SERIOUS points! Thank youuuuu store clerk!'

* * *

"Come on… I need an outfit... Brother is on his way..." Saya sighs as she walks around the clothes shop, searching for a new outfit for herself. "I need to make an impression… But nothing too flashy... Hm…" The blond taps her chin as her eyes scanned the large selection of clothes around her. With a sigh she hung her head and whimpered. "Aw man…"

"Excuse me?"

"Hm?" Saya heard someone calling her and turned her head to the right to see a woman with short, curly brown hair. By the way she dressed it seemed like she worked here. "Do you need something?"

"Yes. I couldn't help, but listen to you… Your after someone's heart are you?"

"!" Saya looks down and blushes hard and twiddles with her fingers. "M-Maybe…"

"Then I've got the perfect outfit for you! And it's half off! I promise it would fit perfectly on you!" the woman walks over to her and puts both hands on her shoulders. "As a pursuer of love myself I can't resist helping someone find their love! I promise what I have for you will make the person your chasing look at you without a second thought!"

"I'LL TAKE IT!"

* * *

'Looks like she was right! Hehe!' Saya cheers in her head. She turns back to him, her wide cheery smile still present on her face.

"Hey Saya are you ok? Your awfully happy."

"Of course I am! I just have butterflies after hearing that you liked this look."

"Yeah, you look cute in that. Seems like your style." Ragna smiles.

"Oh brother," Saya cups her cheeks as she giggles and blushes a dark pink, her body shaking side to side. "You shouldn't…" 'Do these clothes have magic powers!? Oh my gosh this is so great, he's noticing me! I think I owe that clerk a tip.'

"Oh wow Saya… You **are** lookin' good…" Kagura smirks as he takes the blonds hands. "Now how about you and me…have a talk?"

"Talk? Um… No…"

"Oh come on… I'll make it worth your wild babe." Kagura winks.

"Haha," Ragna let's out a fake laugh and smile as he slaps Kagura's hands off Saya's and hold his hand tight. "Listen, Kagura if you even THINK of putting the moves on, Saya I'm gonna chop off your nuts, put them where your eyes should be," he squeezes hard as Kagura grunts and shuts both of his eyes in pain. "Put a sombrero over your head…and then beat you like a fucking piñata!"

Kagura squeezes his hand back as Ragna grunts in pain and shuts one eye. "Oh so you think you got that shit on lock down!? Well," they both started to squeeze as they slam their foreheads together. "Your not the only king in this castle anymore asshole!"

"Wow this is ridiculous..." Celia sighs. "Alright you idiots that enough." The scientist walks between the two and separates them. "We've got more important things to worry about right now..."

"Fine…" Kagura groans in defeat.

"Alright… Wait…so Jin really isn't here yet?" Ragna asks as he looks to see everyone here, but him. Honestly now it was starting to worry him.

Tsubaki shakes her head. "No he's not. But I know he'll be here soon."

"I see…" Ragna turns back to Celia and asks. "Ok Celia, so you mind explaining to us just what your doing here?"

"Yeah about that. Ok, before I go into it I promise all of you that I took all your families to safe locations that the NOL won't bother. Some no name towns outside the Akistu region."

"That's good to hear." Noel sighs in relief.

"Now as to why I'm here…" Celia started. "I was attacked."

"Attacked!?" Saya gasps. "By who?"

"The Mad dog… Azrael."

"Azrael!?" Ragna asks wide eyed. "You mean THE Mad dog!? Wait…but how!?"

"Alright let me explain… Might as well grab a seat cause this might take a while…"

* * *

Celia just put down her communicator as her fingers began to move along the keys. After finishing a conversation with Kagura as he just entered Yabiko and was currently getting everything set up, she leans back in her chair and let's out a long sigh and stretches her arms out. "So much work to do… Shit I'm in for it." The sceintist let out an annoyed groan as she puts both hands behind her head and closes her eyes.

Out of nowhere the door was kicked opened as a several men marched in, guns in their hands and all of them aimed right at her. With an irritated sigh she opens her eyes and cocks her head to the right and examines them. She treats it as nothing and with a heavy sigh stands up and looks at them in annoyance.

"Those are some pretty scary toys you have there. You wanna tell me what this is about?" she asks in a casual tone.

One of the soldiers walks closer to her and spoke in a commanding tone. "Professor Celia. We need you to come with us."

"You really think I'll do that?" Celia questions.

"You have nowhere to escape. It's pointless to resist. We are authorized to shoot if necessary."

"Authroized?" 'I see… So that's there game…'

"Now come quietly before we have to…" he stops himself as he looks to see Celia starting to chuckle. "What's so funny?"

"The first mistake you guys made was coming into my lab. You really don't think I'm not prepared for crap like this? I mean come on." With that she quickly grabs the soldier by his neck and throws him into the rest of the soldiers behind him. Celia jumps over then and makes her way out the door as the soldiers begin to gather themselves.

"Get that bitch!"

Celia quickly closes the door as she slams her fist onto the panel next to the door. A shudder quickly came down as she heard a large explosion come from her room. She fishes something out her pocket and smirks. It was a small thumb drive the size of an ant. With a chuckle escaping her throat and a cocky smile finding it's way on her lips she spoke. "I'm so glad I'm me."

She slips it back into her pocket and began to run down the hall. As she ran she heard several explosions at once as she felt the entire building shake. The alarms went off like mad as the hallway was encased in a red light. "What the hell is going on in—?" Celia felt her entire body shake as she quickly jumps back as the wall next to her suddenly exploded. But it seemed less of an explosion and more like it was smashed down.

Heavy footsteps became audible as she looks to see the silhouette of a large bulky man. Slight chuckling came from the shadow as it spoke.

"Professor Celia." A man called her name. His voice was deep and gruff. Celia could feel the atmosphere tense up as she knew she heard that voice somewhere before. The man walks out from the smoke as her eyes widened.

"You're… Azrael!" she looks at the man. He had a jacket thrown over his back and clipped across us chest, several tattoos covering his body. He had long blue hair and demon like red eyes. "Mad dog…"

"Greetings, professor. Looks like you already know my name so, I don't need to introduce myself."

"Of course I do." Celia scowls. "I don't think there's a single person in this world who doesn't know your name. So what do you want with me?"

"Well I made a little deal with a "certain someone" and they asked me to come and kill you. I can't say I'm not excited to feast on you though. Now let the hunt begin!" Azrael winds his fist up. Celia jumps back as he slams his fist in the spot she was just standing in. His fist went right into the floor, creating a crater. As he picks it up some debris falls off his hands as he looks back at Celia. With a laugh he charges at her.

Celia readies herself for him as she stood her ground. He threw punch after punch at the scientist, but she was rather nimble. She ducked, jumped, weaved and sidestepped out the way of his blows. "Come on!" Azrael tries to deliver a kick to her face, but she ducked. He brought his foot down to drop kick her, but she quickly jumped back. "Come on and fight! This fight is pointless if it's one sided."

"I've had enough of this shit." Having enough of playing defense she tries her offense.

Azrael swings his fist down as she jumps up and dodges the blow. With a yell she delivers a swift kick to the bulky man's face as he grunts and staggers a bit. Celia lands back on the ground and wondered if she did any damage, but his laughter gave her the answer.

"Not bad…! Not bad at all!" the Mad dog roar as he brought his foot up and slammed back down onto the ground. Celia jumps back to avoid the powerful strike as she lands and uses her feet to stop herself from gliding too far from him.

"Well shit… This is just what I needed today." A few rocket launchers come from behind her as she launches them all at him, encasing him in a thick cloud of smoke. The only sound that was being heard was the alarms and the announcements saying "all personnel evacuate" over and over again.

The dust cloud created from the attack began to vanish as a shadow stood inside the cloud. "Of course not…" With a wave of his hand the smoke disappears, Azrael standing there in one piece and not a scratch on him.

"Did you really think that would work?"

"No, but that did buy some time."

Azrael saw a sigil appear under her and hisses his teeth. "Teleportation!?"

"I'll see ya around mad dog."

* * *

"And with that I ended up a few miles away from Yabiko. Thankfully the teleportation device I asked Tager to install before he entered Yabiko worked with no interference. Though I doubt that would be the last time I see that mad dog." Celia finishes.

"So… Sector Seven tried to kill you and then the mad dog shows up? What the hell is with that… That's a little too convenient." Ragna says.

"Most likely, if they planned to take me out of the picture by force, they probably intend to take the library on for real." Celia surmises. "If that's the case this shit could spark into all out war if the right fuse is lit. They did attack your school for the Azure Grimoire you know."

"Shit… Then we gotta hurry." Ragna says.

"We intend to. It's the reason why we staged that little capture of yours." Kagura winks and points to Rachel. "Gotta thank Rachel for that."

Ragna looks at Rachel and scowls. "Are you fucking serious?"

"I must say, when I heard what they were planning to do I could not help myself. It just seemed like too much fun." Rachel giggles. "Seems like I made the right decision."

"You little…!" 'I swear I'm gonna shove this stupid rabbit in a fucking pot and deep fry her!'

"I think it all worked out. You got to sleep on a bed after all this time. I think you should be thanking me." Rachel smirks.

"I hate you… I hate you so fucking much…" Ragna groans.

"So Kagura. What's the plan?" Makoto asks.

"Well with the news about Ragna the Bloodedge being captured by Kagura is being spread like wildfire around the hierarchical cities."

"Which is true enough." Kagura adds as he turns to the Grim Reaper. "Isnt that right?"

"Your not gonna let me live this down are you?"

"Nope."

"Now it has turned into a gladiator tournament for his bounty." Hibiki says.

"For my bounty only? That's a little extreme."

Kagura walks up to him and pats him on the shoulder. "Dude… You have no idea just how much your worth do you?" Celia sighs and takes a slip of folded paper out her pocket. She unfolds it and shows it to him.

"A wanted poster? Of me?" he looks at the picture and scowls. "Is this…me?" 'What the hell is this!? They couldn't even get the nose right!? God I look like one of the three freakin' witches!'

"The NOL isn't well known for it's art…" Kagura sighs.

"I can fucking see that!"

"Yeah… Now look at the bottom."

Scrolling his eyes along the paper, he makes it to the bottom as he saw the reward.

"One, two, three, four—Why the hell are there so many zeros!?"

"Yep. You have no idea how many bounty hunters are showing up for you man." Kagura chuckles.

"I'm so royally screwed…"

Saya walks up to him and pats him on the shoulder. "It's gonna be ok brother. I won't let a single bounty hunter get their hands on you."

"So you want to use Ragna as bait pretty much?" Makoto asks.

"That's the idea. This also works out a little theory we need to have proven." Kokonoe says.

"A theory? What theory?" Tsubaki inquired.

"With this event in place, the eyes of the world will be watching the fights. With that in mind, phenomenon intervention would be rendered useless. I'm sure you've noticed the strange sensation around Yabiko haven't you?"

"Yes. The imperator seems to have all of Yabiko in a massive phenomenon intervention. She is taking full advantage of the Tagamagahara systems power. Quite the smart move to take it right from under our noses. Not to mention this barrier…"

"What do you mean by that rabbit?" Ragna asks.

"Apparently the imperator encased all of Yabiko in a massive phenomenon intervention, using the Tagamagahara systems. So right now…" Rachel trails off.

"She knows we're here…" Noel finishes.

"Exactly." Celia nods.

"Right now, the imperator is hauled up in her own private branch. Now one is allowed to see "her highness" unless called or given permission." Kagura says.

"I've taken up anti phenomenon intervention steps down in the basement. I'm aware that the Master unit is keeping you all from experiencing any, but with the Master unit no longer assisting you all, I think you can feel that little protection charm is gone." Celia says.

"We're aware. But if she has that kind of power, wouldn't that mean she has the power of a god?" Tsubaki asks.

"In a sense... But unlike the Master unit, the Tagamagahara systems has their limits. Even if they amplified it's power of observation, interfering with the memories and actions of all the people in the world is impossible. Also with Noel here, as the "eye", even the Master unit will be watching this. So I wouldn't go as far as to call it the power of a "god" as they aren't one." Celia explains.

"Oh I get it now! So because everyone is watching! They can't bother us and we can continue without worry!" Celica says, finally getting what they were talking about.

"Y-Yeah," Kokonoe nods awkwardly. "I guess you can look at it like that. So Ragna we need you not to lose until you make it to Azrael."

"Got it. But what happens when I meet him? Kick his ass and send him packing?" he asks.

"No. I'll handle him." Kagura says.

"How come I can't just fight him?" Ragna asks.

"Well besides that would be you begging for your death, it would look good if I were the one to finish him or like you said "kick his ass and send him packing". Also..."

"Also?" Ragna raises a brow.

"That Azure Grimoire of yours… Try not to use it too much." Kagura warns. His joking tone vanished as it was taken by a much sterner one. This caught, Ragna off guard a little as he asks the current commander in chief.

"Huh? Where the hell did that come from?"

"Just a little tid bit I heard from, Celia and Rachel that's all. So, Ragna, try using the Azure Grimoire as less as you can. You do remember what could happen to you right?" Kagura asks.

"Yeah…"

"I'm not trying to hurt you or anything, but we can't have you going around and waving that massive power around." Kagura says.

"Also I'm trying to track Terumi." Celia says. "Your Azure Grimoire would get in the way as I'm tracking his. If you use it, it could mess up the readings."

"Besides… Without the Azure Grimoire, both Azrael and I are way stronger then you. You know that don't you?"

"…" he clenches his fists. "Yeah… I do…"

"Brother…"

"Don't lose until you get to Azrael. We're counting on you." Kagura folds his arms. "Once that Mad dog appears, drop the match. Then I'll take over."

"I got it. So I won't lose until I get to Azrael… I can do that." Ragna nods. 'Damn it!' he grinds his teeth together as his expression turned into a small scowl. 'I hate it sometimes when he's right…! Damn it all…!'

Saya looked to see Ragna was a bit distraught from what Kagura told him and puts a hand on his shoulder to calm him down. It seemed to have worked somewhat as his teeth were no longer visible and his fists unclenched. However the sheer frustration on his face was undeniable. What he said cut a bit deeper then she realized and she saw Kagura saw it too.

"Ok. So when does the gladiator tournament start?" Makoto asks.

"It starts tomorrow." Hibiki informs.

"Damn really!? Holy shit your quick, Hibiki. Nice job." Kagura praises.

"It was nothing. The moment you told me your little scheme I had it being worked on."

"You actually had faith in me? I'm touched, Hibiki..." Kagura wipes a tear coming down his face and smiles. "It makes me happy."

"No I did not."

"What." Kagura said deadpanned

"I had faith in professor Celia since she seemed to actually have her head on her shoulders unlike a certain idiot I know."

"Wow… I think I need a minute to soak that insult in." he hangs his head down as he felt a hammer hit him on the top of his head. "That… That cut deep bro..."

"I think I see a scar." Ragna smirks.

"Shut up…" Kagura groans. He gets himself back together, recovering from his secretaries words. "Well anyway get some rest for tomorrow Ragna. Tsubaki, Makoto, Celica and I will go with you to the coliseum. We can't just have you walk in by yourself."

"I shall be accompanying you. I cannot think of watching this on television. I need to see this up close and personal. The upper classes of watches lowly criminals beat the tar out of each other for centuries. And I want to see them do it to you."

"Suddenly I have the urge to punch her…" Ragna groans.

"Wait I can't come?" Noel asks.

"No. I mean your wanted too. Just not as much as Ragna, but you being seen will alert the guards." Celia explains.

"Oh…"

Lambda walks up to her and puts a hand on her shoulder. "I'll stay here with you Noel."

"Thank you Lambda." Noel smiles.

"I'll stay here too." Saya says.

"Ok now since all that's decided, the tournament will begin at noon tomorrow." Hibiki informs.

"Alright then. Well if you guys are hungry you can get something to eat." Kagura says.

Noel shakes her head. "Not really. Ragna cooked for us the whole time. He's really good!" Lambda nods in agreement. "Yes. I liked his cooking. It tasted good."

"So you guys aren't hungry hm? Aw well, I am, so for now just walk around and when your ready to sleep just head to any room on this floor. Sorry Ragna, but you gotta sleep in the holding cell."

"Alright… Damn that's unfair."

"I'll sleep with you brother! I won't let you sleep alone in that cell! If you sleep there so will I." Saya declares.

Noel shakes her head. "No you shouldn't! Maybe I should!"

"No! I'll sleep with him! You guys can just go to your normal beds he'll be fine with me." Celica reassures.

"Oh the hell you will!" Kokonoe says.

"What she said!" Makoto joined in.

"I'll sleep by myself ok!? You guys…just enjoy your rooms." Ragna sighs.

"Are you sure brother?" Saya asks.

"Yes… I'm sure."

'Already!? Damn this guy…' Kagura groans.

"If that's it for today and we all got the plan down, I'm gonna prepare my ass for tomorrow. I don't want any fuck ups." Celia heads out the room through the side door as Lambda follows her. Everyone else left the room one by one and went their separate ways.

Ragna walked out of the room as he asked where the shower was. Celia tells him where as she also tells him where he could find a new, clean pair of clothes to wear. He made his way, but soon stops as he hears footsteps coming up behind him. He stops and turns to see it was Kokonoe walking up to him.

"Kokonoe? What's up, you need something from me?"

"Not really, but I wanted to ask how your trip went." Her tone was oddly soft, which was different how she was talking only a few minutes ago.

"It went well actually. We ran into nobody that could cause us any trouble and came straight here. How about you Kokonoe?" 'Oh who am I kidding that bitch Yasha kept popping up! When I get my hands on her I'm gonna shove my sword right down her damn throat she'll be shitting my grip for a month!'

"Well I um… I had to help Aunty Celia with the anti phenomenon intervention equipment so it was hard work. But I managed to get through it so…" Kokonoe trails off as she looks down to the ground. Ragna just stares at her, curious as to what was the matter with her.

"Hey Kokonoe, you alright?"

"Y-Yes!" Kokonoe looks back up at him as he saw her cheeks were red. "W-What makes you ask me that!?"

"Well your just…acting a little off is all… Besides your face is glowing red right now."

"O-Oh it is!? Well um maybe I have a fever!? Haha… Haha…" Kokonoe laughs awkwardly. 'Come on what the hell am I doing!? I blowing this! Ok I need to calm down… As long as I'm the one asking the questions I think I'm good.'

"So… What did you want to ask me?"

'FUCK!' She curses in her head. 'Ok come on calm down! This isn't me! Normally I just say what the fucks on my mind! Come on I've known him since middle school why is this so hard!? Ok! Time for plan A!' Kokonoe gulps. 'Ok… Here goes…'

"Is there something you wanna say Kokonoe?" Ragna asks. She doesn't give him an answer as he furrowed a brow. He snaps his fingers a few times to get her attention and was about to speak, but she spoke first.

"So how about you and I spend some time together huh Ragna…?" she winks at him as her words ran off her tongue. She walks over to him and puts two fingers on his chin. "I've just been wanting you for so long… Meow..."

"W-What the!?" Ragna's eyes popped open as he heard her change in tone. "K-Kokonoe are you ok!?"

'Damn it's not working! All I did was get him flustered!' Kokonoe backed away from him as he stared at her in confusion.

'What is she trying to do with THAT tone...?'

'Ok…something else… I just need to calm down and ask him. But I need to do it as subtle as possible.' "Let's go on a date."

"A date?"

'FUCK! I wanted subtle not direct!' Kokonoe waves her hands dismissively as her speech turned erratic and quick. "I mean do you want to talk!? If you've got other plans that's ok! And if you don't want too that's fine!" her voice quickly turned to that of panic as she began to ramble. "Your tired and you just came back from a god only knows how long of a walk! Oh what am I saying!? I sound like a fucking idiot! I can't even keep myself from falling apart an—!"

"Kokonoe…chill…" Ragna as in a calming tone, trying to ease the rambling beastkins nerves.

"R-Right…" Kokonoe clears her throat.

"So, you just wanted to talk?" Ragna questions.

"Well kind of. I just…" Kokonoe groans in frustration. 'Come on Kokonoe you can do this… All that practice wasn't for nothing damn it! All that time playing dating simulations won't go to waste! It was all trial and error. Now it's time for the test!' she motivates herself, trying to muster the confidence she needed. She calmed herself down and took a deep breath. "Ragna. I want to spend some time with you. Just us."

"Just us?"

"Oh shit!" Kokonoe curses. 'Oh crap that was misleading! Shit I need to fix this!' "I mean… Let's catch up… I know it's been only two months, but let's talk."

"Talk? Sure I guess." Ragna agrees.

"Great now let's go. There's some pretty good food here and Hibiki is a great cook." Kokonoe says nervously as she takes his arm and drags him off.

The day went by fast as night came down on them. Kokonoe had him for the rest of the day as they talked and even went around Yabiko's main plaza for a walk out. They even went into a few shops and glanced around a bit at what they had to offer. Time went by quicker then they expected as the sun began to set on them. Seeing it was getting dark they made their way back.

Kokonoe felt like she accomplished something as all her hard work paid off. The streets lights soon flickered on, illuminating the way for them. Making their way up they come to the NOL base and walk in as quietly as they could to not walk or alert anyone.

"I wonder if everyone's asleep?"

"Not sure…" Kokonoe says. "They might be getting ready for bed. And," she stretched and yawns. "I guess I should too. I was working my ass off with the anti phenomenon equipment…"

"Just don't push yourself. Celica would be all over you." Ragna warns with a small smirk on his face.

"That idiot…" Kokonoe groans.

"Well anyway… I'm gonna get myself ready for bed… If you could call it one." Ragna groans in dissatisfaction. With the small stuffy jail cell he had to sleep in and the rather small bed, he didn't really feel himself being at home.

"Hey Ragna?"

"Yeah?" he turns his head to the beastkin to see her staring at him with oddly worried eyes.

"You be careful tomorrow alright? It's the Mad dog himself and anything could happen… I'm sure you've heard the rumors..."

"I'll be fine." He reassures, but it didn't seem like it worked very well. It wasn't like her to be so worried. He sighs and puts a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Look… I'll be fine. Thanks for worrying about me."

"It's not that easy… You could do something reckless and end up without an arm again… Hell maybe you lose a leg or a goddamn eye..." Kokonoe takes his hand gently into her own. "Just don't do anything reckless like that again… That scared the shit out of me to be honest… You have no idea how shaken up I was to see you like that…" she looks down as she rests her head on his chest. "Dumbass…"

The tone she used was much softer then even that of a whisper. It was full of concern. Which was odd for her since she's the go with the flow kind of person. To see her showing concern was a rare sight and that was only with Celica. A smile formed onto the man's face as he tightens his grip on her hands. The sudden actions caught her attention as she looked up at him.

"Seriously Kokonoe… Thanks. But nothings gonna happen… I'll be fine."

"You better mean that. I'm serious Ragna. You can be such a dumbass sometimes. Getting yourself in the dumbest and most dangerous situations… You've…almost died once…"

He recalls what she meant by that as he let out a sigh. "Yeah… I guess I did. Can't say just forget about it and it's alright… I'd be lying to you since I still think about it."

"Fucking idiot…" Kokonoe releases his hands from her grasp and wraps her arms around the taller mans neck. She moves up and plants a short kiss on his lips. He just blinks as she parted from him. "Don't do anything stupid… Come back in one piece this time yeah?"

"A-Alright then…"

"Good," the beastkin gave him a genuine smile and took a few steps from him. "I'm glad we got that out of the way. Goodnight, Ragna." She walks off as she waves to her in a daze.

"Yeah… Nite…" Ragna waved until she went out of sight before he slowly put his hand down to his side. He couldn't fathom what just happened, though the action she took was quite clear, he still couldn't process it. Figuring his brain would fry if he continued this thought process he just left it alone and went to get himself ready for bed.

Rachel went into a single room and Makoto, Noel and Tsubaki sharing a room. Kagura heads into his own personal quarters and Celica, Saya and Kokonoe shared a room as well. As Kokonoe went into her room Celica and Saya questioned what she was doing all day. She tried her best to dodge question, but that only served to increase their suspicions.

Noel couldn't sleep however. Makoto and Tsubaki were out like lights next to her, but she found herself tossing and turning around the bed. Finding herself not able to sleep she gets up and quietly heads out the room. She heads down the hall and looks to see a bench. Now that she was all alone, there was something that's been on her mind for weeks. Something she figured she might as well get done.

"Ok… Here goes…" she sits down on the bench and closes her eyes. Once she opens them again she finds herself in a white space, a girl with blond hair that looked exactly like her, but had azure blue eyes instead of emerald green, stood a few feet in front of her.

"Noel… Why are you here?"

"Since I have the time… I want to…bury the hatchet with you." Noel sighs and continues. "As we made our way here I thought of you still here and as much as tried to get angry… I just couldn't. I couldn't be mad at you and I still can't now." She walks closer to her and stops right in front of her. "So Mu. I want you and me to try and live with each other."

"…Liar."

"Huh?"

"You just want to use me…" Mu let's out a sigh and looks down. "You don't want me… You just want to use me like Terumi did. I guess I don't blame you and I'm in no position to say no."

Noel shakes her head and grabs her hands. "That's not it! I would never do that to you no matter what!" she tightens her grip on her. "You hurt my friends… Makoto, Tsubaki, Kagura, Kokonoe, Saya, Jin and Ragna… You hurt them all… But then… Knowing the reason you did it… I can't help, but feel sorry for you. I just want to understand you Mu. Please just…give me a chance. A chance is all I'm asking from you."

"A chance…?"

"Yes." Noel nods. "Just one chance. I'm sorry for being so cold to you, but I didn't know how to act towards you. I didn't know what to say and because of that confusion I was cold to you… For that I'm truly sorry Mu. I am…really." Mu doesn't say anything. She started to lift her head as the two just stare at each other, not a single word being said. Noel grips her hands tighter, using her eyes to beg instead of her words now.

"Ok…"

"Really!?" Noel smiles excitedly.

"Yes."

Noel started to jump up and down and hugs Mu tightly. "Thank you Mu! Thank you so much! I promise I won't mistreat you anymore!" she lets go of her, making Mu see her smile. "Now you and me are friends!"

"We're…friends?" Mu asks in a bit of shock.

"Yep! I want you to think of me as your friend too! It's time we really buried the hatchet and work with each other!"

"O-Ok then Noel… We're…friends." Mu couldn't help, but smile as those words left her lips. That smile soon turned sad as Noel asks in a worried tone.

"Hey… What's wrong?"

"I might have gained a friend…but I already lost one. You'll probably just leave me too." Noel didn't know who she was talking about and it took her a second, but she finally got it.

"You mean Ragna?"

"Yes… He probably hates me… Just using nice words, but I know he hates me. He doesn't want to talk to me…"

"No he wants too! When he told you that I know he meant it. I saw the hurt in his eyes when I turned down the offer for him to talk to you. So how about I make it up to you! The next time you want to talk to Ragna I'll make you."

Mu's smile returns as she says excitedly. "Really!? Are you serious!?" she moves her face closer to her as her face filled with joy and anxiety. She grabs Noel's shoulder as she started to shake her excitedly. "Your not lying are you!? Are you!? Please say no!"

"I-I'm not lying." Noel said as she was being shaken. Mu quickly stopped herself as she saw Noels dazed expression. Her eyes were rolling in her head and she was wobbling side to side.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!"

"I-It's ok I just… I just need a minute." Noel says. She shook her head and slapped her cheeks as she was back to normal. Getting back on topic she says. "I promise you I will… I owe you that much."

"Thank you Noel." With that the space fades as Noel opens her eyes to see herself in the dark halls.

"Mu…"

"Huh? Noel?" she heard a gruff voice call her name and turns her head to see Ragna.

"Ragna? What are you doing awake? I thought you would be sleeping by now."

"I was, but," he walks over to her and sits down next to her. "I woke up and felt thirsty. So I went to get something to drink. But what are you doing up?"

"I couldn't sleep. So I decided to take care of something that's been weighing a little heavy on me."

"What is it?" Ragna asks.

"Someone wants to talk to you Ragna." The blond smiles and closes her eyes.

"That didn't really answer my question. But who are y—?" before he could continue Noel mysteriously threw herself on him. "N-Noel?" she looks up as Ragna sees her eyes were a bright azure blue. "Wait…those eyes…!" he gasps.

"Ragna…"

"Mu…? Is that you?"

Mu nods her head and hugs him tightly. "Ragna… Finally. I finally get to hold you… To talk to you…"

Ragna places a hand behind her head and smiles. "It really has been a while…"

"It really has…"

A sense of nostalgia took the two up as they held each other for a while, Mu wrapped in his warm embrace. The last time they encountered each other it wasn't on the best terms. Now they finally had time to themselves. However, that silence soon changed as Ragna felt her started to shake and could hear her sniffling a little. His shirt started to get wet as he realized what was going on. She was crying.

"Mu? What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry…" Mu looks up at him, tears running down her face. "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry Ragna! Please forgive me! I didn't…! I didn't want to hurt you!" she weeps, her tears falling down faster as she sniffed and caught her breath. "I just didn't want you to get hurt! And look what I do!?" she felt a lump at her throat that stopped her for continuing for a second. It soon passed as she continued. "Please Ragna believe me! I never wanted to hurt you!"

"Mu…" he rubs the back of her head gently, stroking her hair and trying his best to calm her down. "I ain't mad at you… I saved both you and Noel because I wanted to and I don't regret my decision. Not one bit."

She sniffled a little. "D-Do…do you mean it?" Mu stared up at him with her teary azure blue orbs. Waiting in anticipation for his answer.

"I do."

"You don't hate me?"

"I don't."

"You really don't hate me Ragna?"

"I don't hate you. That's the farthest thing from my mind." Ragna puts his hands on her shoulders and pushes her gently off of him. "Jeez… Look at you… Your crying…" He takes his thumb and wipes her swollen eyes. "There's no reason to cry." He moves his hand to the top of her head and pats her gently, her cheeks turning a light pink. "I ain't gonna hate you. That's just impossible."

"Ragna…" Reaching for his hand, she takes it gently in her grasp. She moves closer to him, her gaze locked onto his and never leaving.

"H-Hey Mu? What's wrong?" she doesn't say anything and wraps her arms around his neck. She closes her eyes and puckers her lips slightly, moving her lips closer and closer to his.

"AH!" she screamed suddenly and fell back.

"H-Hey Mu! Are you ok!?" Ragna looks to see her eyes were no longer azure blue and returned to it's emerald green color. "Noel?"

"R-Ragna!" Noel sits up.

"Hey are you ok? You just screamed out of nowhere."

Noel nods her head quickly. "Yep I'm ok! I'm gonna head to bed now Ragna! See you tomorrow!"

"R-Right… See you tomorrow." Ragna says awkwardly as Noel nods and dashes off to her room, leaving a massive dust trail behind. He just shrugs and heads back down to his cell. He walks down the stairs and heads back to bed. He lays back down and closes the cell bars using the key Kagura gave him earlier. His hands behind his head and staring up at the wall he starts to think about tomorrow. "The Mad dog…"

' _Besides… Without the Azure Grimoire… Both Azrael and I are stronger than you…'_

Kagura words echoed through his head as he bit his lip. "Damn it he's right… Without the Azure Grimoire I'm useless…" he closes his eyes and curses. "Shit…"

 **"…"**

* * *

Kagura leaned against the wall, his arms folded, as he stood outside of the NOL branch. He stared at the massive tree outside as it was a marvel. It really made the atmosphere serene and served to calm his nerves. He needed it for what's to come. He closes his eyes and mumbles to himself. "Was…that the right thing to say?" he asks himself. "I feel like it was uncalled for… Why the hell did I say it? All that did was make him feel worthless. I'm such an idiot…"

"Ah. So this is where you went. It would seem I am interrupting something."

"?" Kagura heard a light, unchanting voice speak and looks up to see the sourcs of the voice descending down to him. "Rachel? Whats up?"

The vampire lands gracefully on the floor, her boots making a soft clap once it tapped the floor. "Nothing really." Rachel closes her umbrella with a clap as it transforms into a black cat. "You could say I have come to thank you."

"Thank? For what?" he asked in a confused tone.

"It is what you told Ragna earlier," Rachel starts as Kagura let's out a sigh. "It would seem as if your words caused him to think about himself. So I thank you."

"You would've told him… No need thanking me."

"However the impact it would've had would have been very different. The human minds works in interesting way you know." Rachel says. "Say if I were to tell him, he would have taken my words at face value. But since you told him it struck a little closer to home."

"What's the difference between me and you?" Kagura asks.

"There's a big difference between friend…rival…and brother."

"…"

"You should keep that in mind." Rachel says. A short breeze came by them as a silence took them. With a bow she spoke. "Sorry to take up to your time," She apologizes. "However, I would advise you get some rest as it will be you who faces Azrael in combat."

"Gotcha. But I'm more worried about you Rachel." He winks at her. "A beautiful damsel like yourself should be off in bed relaxing and sleeping soundly. Don't worry about a thing we got it covered."

"You seem quite confident. Very well. Goodnight Kagura." Rachel snaps her fingers as she vanishes, leaving a scent of roses in the air.

Kagura closes his eyes and sighs. "Friend… Rival… Brother…huh?" he opens them back up and pushes himself off the wall. "Guess I should go to my bed too. Wouldn't want to disappoint the princess." With a chuckle he walks back in and closes the door as lightly as he could.

* * *

"Ugh! God, the imperator really knows how to ride me!" Yasha makes her way through the streets of Yabiko. Moaning and groaning as she walked with both hands behind her head as she wobbled side to side. Boredom struck her again like the plague and she had nothing to do to ease that boredom. "Come on… Maybe I could find Ragna…?"

"Meow!"

"What the fu—Gah!" Yasha was turning her head to the sound, but instead got tackled and fell to the floor. With a grunt she opens her eyes and stands up slowly, holding her head in pain as she rose from the ground. "Aw man… What the crap was that?"

"Tao's head is spinning…"

"?" Yasha turns around and looks to see what seemed to be a beastkin laying on their back. She smelled like food and lots of it, but the real question is why was she running. "Hey um… What was…?"

"A person…?" the beastkin slowly got up and looked at Yasha. "We're you the one who hit Tao?"

"Um…you hit me…"

"Tao did? Tao doesn't remember that. What was Tao doing again?" she asked herself as she rubs her massive paw on the top of her head. She soon directed her attention to Yasha's chest as Yasha saw a rather odd glare come into the beastkin eyes. "Not bad… Not as big as boobie ladies! But they're still pretty big! Now let Tao feel them!" Tao quickly leap to her and grabs her chest as she started to feel her breasts.

"Wha!? What the hell are you trying to do!?"

"They're so soft and firm… Tao is impressed…" Tao let's go of them and smiles. "Tao's name is Tao! Nice to meet you dark lady!"

"Yeah we already got the name thing covered… I guess this could stop this damn boredom for a while."

"Well dark lady do you want to play with Tao? Tao was wandering around the city and saw a big fight tournament coming up! So Tao needs to be ready!"

"Tournament?" Yasha raises a brow.

"Yep!" Tao reaches into her coat and pulls out a flier. Yasha takes it from the girl and reads it over quickly.

"Huh… Maybe I'll watch. We've got blu-ray TV so this should be in high definition. Or maybe I can sneak in?" she chuckles a little as she folds the paper. "Alright then!" Yasha smiles. "I'm gonna make sure your ass is ready for tomorrow! I wanna see you win and get that prize money! Do I make myself clear!?"

"Yes ma'am!" Tao salutes.

"Haha… This might be fun." Yasha snickers.

"Oh that's right. Tao forgot to mention that we should run soon."

"Run? Why?"

"That." Tao says casually as she points ahead. Yasha turns her head and looks to see an angry mob running towards them.

"What the fu…?"

"GET BACK HERE YOU CAT!"

"Oh shit they're out for blood! Lets go!" Yasha grabs Tao's arm as she bolts down the street, leaving nothing, but dust behind. She looked behind her to see they were still following her. "Holy shit they're quick! What did you do you cat!?"

"Tao just ate some food… Without paying…"

"Are you kidding me!? Shit! Point me to a safe spot!" Yasha says.

"Yes ma'am! Follow Tao!"

"This is not what I meant when I said I wanted something to do… THIS SUCKS!"

 **I bring this chapter to a close. I hope you all enjoyed this and I'll see yall next chapter. Just like always, comment, leave your thoughts and review. See ya!**

 **Next Chapter 25: Strength**


	25. Chapter 25: Strength

**Nine: So are you two done now?**

 **Terumi: Tch. It was over before it began.**

 **Relius: Is that why you are currently stabbing a picture of, Ragna the Bloodedge?**

 **Terumi: Shut up! It's complicated, ok!**

 **Kagura: Having an archenemy is harder then I thought...**

 **Ragna: Pain in the ass let me tell you...**

 **Imperator: Let us return to what we came to do yes? Noel, please.**

 **Noel: We've arrived in Yabiko and have a plan all set for Azrael. Sorry, Ragna.**

 **Ragna: Ugh, it's fine. Dusty ass cell needs a cleaning. Kagura.**

 **Kagura- Well sooory! I was unable to meet the expectations of the, Grim Reaper. I beg your forgiveness. We shall fix this fault when I give a fuck. Wait patiently.**

 **Ragna- Screw you...**

 **Saya: Well it's Tsubaki today right?**

 **Makoto: Yep! Now come on Tsubaki~**

 **Tsubaki- But it's so embarrassing!**

 **Rachel: Just hurry up. I would rather not waste my time on time his any longer then needed.**

 **Akahana- It can't be that bad. Ok, how about this? If you share, then I'll tell you an embarrassing secret about Celia and Konoe.**

 **Nine and Celia- You'll what!? Hell no!**

 **Jubei- I reckon I'd love to hear it. Come now, Tsubaki.**

 **Tsubaki- F-Fine... I like...the knight in shining armor guys. A guy who would quickly drop what he was doing to protect the one they love.**

 **Yasha- So the old knight types? I guess it stems from all those historical dramas you watch.**

 **Tsubaki- Wait! How do YOU know about that!?**

 **Yasha- You have a VERY interesting diary. You think I came into your room because I wanted to say hello? I've still got pictures.**

 **Tsubaki- NOOOO!**

 **Kagura- Wonder who that could be?**

 **Jin- Keep talking... Soon you will be nothing but a big perverted popsicle.**

 **Akahana- Great! See, that was easy? Now! For my sisters!**

 **Nine- No!**

 **Akahana- When Celia and Konoe was smaller they would constantly—**

 ***Was stopped as Nine and Celia tackled her***

 **Akahana- Mmhm... Mmmhmhm...**

 **Celia- Shut up, Akahana!**

 **Nine- Shut it!**

 **Rachel- What a shame. I actually wanted to hear that.**

 **Izanami- It is time for the next pick. I shall draw.**

 ***Izanami puts her hand in the box and draws***

 **Izanami- Celica A. Mercury.**

 **Celica- Me? Ok!**

 ***Celica reaches into the box and pulls out a card***

 **Celica- "The truth". I got an easy one! Yay!**

 **Tsubaki- That's not fair...!**

 **Noel- There, there, Tsubaki. It's ok.**

 **Saya- You'll feel better soon.**

 **Nu- Nu wants to go soon! If Nu is lucky, she might get the card to order Ragna to kiss her!**

 **Ragna- The hell you will!**

 **Saya- Why didn't I think of that? I want next!**

 **Kokonoe- Huh... Great idea... Makes it easy.**

 **Rachel- Such fools. Need to get some card just to kiss someone.**

 **Celia- Says the woman who's thinking the exact same thing as Nu.**

 **Rachel- You had BEST take that back...!**

 **Nu- Or Nu can do it now! Oh Ragna~! Give Nu a kiss!**

 **Ragna- What the hell are with those eyes!?**

 **Yasha- I think you mean eye.**

 **Ragna- Fuck up.**

 **Terumi- For the last time, stay away from my enemy! You wanna go bitch!?**

 **Yasha- Someone's jealous?**

 **Terumi- That's it! Hakky! Give me your body!**

 **Yasha- Pft. How about you take him out to dinner first.**

 **Hakumen- One I do not eat. Second, shut up. Third, Terumi, if you get any closer I shall rip your soul from your body.**

 **Saya- Come on everyone, calm down.**

 **Setsuko- Can we not do this little review without straying?**

 **Valkenhayn- I do not believe we can.**

 **Lambda- Recommended action, start chapter.**

 **Noel- Yeah... Let's do that.**

 **Celica- Start the chapter!**

 **Chapter 25: Strength**

Tomorrow finally arrived, with everything all set to put their plans into action, they waited at the colosseum for their intended target, Azrael, the Mad Dog himself. As they expected, a large crowd showed up and filled all the seats, chattering filling up the large stadium. Saya and Lambda stayed with Noel, while Kokonoe stayed with Celia to monitor the situation, and Tager was put on stand by. The rest of them were at the colosseum, waiting behind the gates until they were ready to be called out.

"So I'm bait… Juuuust great." Ragna leaned against the wall and sighed. He knew this plan needed him to draw out the Mad Dog, but acting as bait wasn't his modus operandi. He'd rather just blow through everyone, make it to the Mad Dog, kick his ass, and go home. But that wasn't going to happen. In the end, he just wanted this to work without any hitches, as his patience—the little that he had—was growing thin.

"Shit… I hope this works. I don't want this to be a waste of time." The Reaper folded his arms and groaned in impatience. "That asshole better show up soon…"

"Calm down. Neither of us want this to be a waste of time," The Black Knight said. "So just stick to the plan. If it fails we've got a Plan B." Kagura told the groaning Grim Reaper in a rather odd tone.

Now that didn't sound all too promising. Judging from his tone and the mischievous smile the chuckling Major wore, this so called 'Plan B' wasn't gonna work out in his favor. "Does this 'plan' involve me getting captured again?" Ragna asked, already knowing the answer.

"We've got over thirty ways to stage a capture for you… To be honest, I HOPE this fails."

"Fuck off…" Ragna growled.

The Black Knight laughed and turned his attention beyond the gate. The large television screens set up above the colosseum began to turn on, and the clapping and cheering of the crowd was heard. Excitement began to gather like a storm within the arena, as the audience grew louder and louder. "We'll be going out there soon… Get ready. Makoto, Tsubaki."

"We're ready. Just say the word." Tsubaki said.

"Yeah," Makoto nods in agreement. "Let's do this."

"Ladies and gentlemen, all across the world! It's time for the moment you've all been waiting for! It's time for the battle of, **RAGNA** **THE** **BLOODEDGE**!" With that said by the announcer, the whole colosseum started to clap and cheer. "Today's event is a gladiator tournament, organized by the NOL. Now, who will take the bounty money, for this wanted criminal!?" He asked the crowd as the tension within the stadium intensified. "We've gathered over one hundred fierce competitors! And they will be battling it out for the prize of a whopping! Ninety! Million! Platinum dollars!" The gates slowly rose up, as Kagura motioned them to follow.

"That's our queue. Come on."

Ragna nods and walks with Makoto and Tsubaki out to the arena. "There he is! The man labeled as the Grim Reaper! SS class criminal against the NOL, Ragna the Bloodedge!"

"Wait a minute 'SS'!?" Ragna gasped. He quickly cleaned out his ears and slapped himself on his cheeks to see if he was dreaming or not. Did that man just say SS!? Not wanting to believe that's what he said, he turned to Kagura to see him chuckling to himself, as Ragna asked in a frightful tone. "Did they just say 'SS'!? Tell me I'm dreaming!"

"Nope. You're the SS class criminal—Ragna the Bloodedge—and boo~oy are you fucked."

"They'll kill me and hang me on their fucking wall!"

"Oh… I know." Kagura chuckled.

"You ass! You're actually enjoying this aren't you!?"

"Maybe…"

"This is what a criminal truly looks like! That fiendish face! That sour attitude! I challenge you all, to try, and find one BIT of remorse in those callous eyes…" Boos soon erupted from the stadium, directed all at Ragna. The boos and name calling from the stand made the Reaper feel heavy as he grimaced.

"Man…they don't shut up do they…?"

"Aw, don't let 'em get you down. I mean they're mostly right aren't they?"

"What the fu—They're not right at all asshole!"

"Now for the man responsible for the capture of the, Grim Reaper!" Once he spoke that sentence, the boos that came from the stands turned to cheers and claps, as he continued. "He only joined the NOL a few months ago by recommended enlistment, and I believe that recommendation was on the money! He has already gained the title of Major in his quick line of work! He was voted most desirable as a lover! Most desirable as a father! Most desirable as a teacher! And most likely to be a pretty good guy."

"P'ft! Yeah, right." Makoto chuckled.

"And now, without further ado! I introduce you to the Black Knight himself, Kagura Mutsukiiii!" Upon hearing his name, the crowd began to whistle and shout his name. Clapping, and waving to the Black Knight.

"Thank you, thank you, I love you all!" Kagura bowed to his adoring audience. He threw a few kisses into the stand, directed at the ladies, which was a nice way of saying "meet me at eight". Ragna was dumbfounded by his popularity and wondered just what the hell happened in under two months that made him so popular. Seeing that cocky grin on his face was eating away at him as all he wanted to do was knock his teeth in.

"That ego of his is gonna build up until he explodes isn't it…" Makoto sighed as it seemed like she felt the exact same way as Ragna did.

Tsubaki couldn't help, but giggle at her friend's disdain. It's not like she was wrong though. Knowing him, he'd probably just use his new found popularity to get women. If there was one thing Tsubaki knew that Kagura held higher than anything in this world, it was women. Women were the very foundation of life for him, and he would do anything—and everything—to get them.

"Well… That's Kagura…" Tsubaki shrugged.

"Ah… You all know me so well."

"I think we know your perverted ass a little TOO well…" Makoto groaned.

"Now! Let the battle of, Ragna the Bloodedge, begin!" The announcer declared.

"Major, Kagura Mutsuki." They heard a stern female voice cut through the roaring audience. They look to see a woman with long brown hair, and light purple eyes walking over to them. She wore a blue coat with black thigh-high tights, and blue boots with what seemed to be yellow crosses on them. She walks up to him and salutes him.

"At ease. Now, speak your name."

"Sir! My name is, Lieutenant Eleanor! I have come from the brass to congratulate you on not only capturing, Ragna the Bloodedge, but also requesting an event like this. It shows the people to be at ease with the NOL."

"No problem." Kagura said.

"Now, let me ask you something else."

"My digits right?" Kagura nodded. "Just give me a slip of paper, and I'll take 'em down for you. Or you could do the honors, and give me yours?" he winked.

"T-That's…not what I wanted to ask you." The Lieutenant blushed.

"Really? Damn. Ok then, so what is it?"

"I would like to know what you are going to do with, Ragna the Bloodedge. Will you transport him to another facility? Or keep him at your branches holding cell?" The Lieutenant turned to the criminal and scowled at him. "I don't think it's wise to leave a man such as this without care."

"Yeah, fuck you too." Ragna snarled.

"So Major, what is your decision?" The Lieutenant asked.

"I'm gonna keep him with me. Maybe I can turn him into an errand boy, and have him work off his sentence." Kagura nods to his idea. "I think I'll do that."

"Oh the hell you will!" Ragna was ready to knock the cocky smile Kagura had right off his face, but was held back by Makoto. Just looking at Kagura's face, he was enjoying every second of this. But not really paying attention to Ragna, the Black Knight turned his attention to something far more important.

"Now back to the matter at hand," he walks over to the Lieutenant, and wraps his arm around her shoulder. Pushing her against his tone chest, the woman blushed hard as Kagura whispered lustful to her. "How about I show you why they call me the "Black knight". What do you say? Lieutenant…"

"I-I…!"

Makoto face palms. "Oh my god… Really, Kagura?"

"If anything his perversion seems to have fucking increased in these passed two months…" Ragna sighed. "Just great…"

"Black Kni—Oh!" Tsubaki blushed hard. "Kagura! Show some tact! That is highly inappropriate to talk about your—!" The redhead quickly stopped herself as she didn't want to finish her thought. It was too much for her. She was a woman of purity and just thinking about such things made her uneasy. Sometimes what Kagura said really made her antsy and she wondered just where he learned this from.

"Sorry, but when I'm around a woman as beautiful as this I just can't help myself." The Black Knight looked back at the blushing brown haired woman as he ran his fingers through her long hair. "So, dinner at 6:00?"

"I-I um…! I don't know…"

"A beautiful woman like yourself shouldn't be alone tonight… You need to be catered…and loved." His words ran off his tongue with pure confidence in his voice. To be honest, he was a little TOO good at this. "So what do you say…? Huh babe? I'll eat whatever you give me... And I mean anything~"

"W-Wait! This is so sudden! I mean I-I've never even gone out with someone before an—!" The Lieutenant was silenced as a gentle finger was placed upon her lips. She looked to see Kagura staring passionately into her eyes as she could do nothing, but stand there and stare into his.

"Dinner at 6:00…" The Black Knight moved down to her ear and whispered softly. "That's an order~ Ok?"

"!" The woman visibly jumped as steam came from her ears. Kagura retracts himself and looks at his handiwork. The woman looked like she was ready to explode. To any normal man it looked like a bomb was about to go off, but to Kagura, it was mission complete. The Lieutenant entangled her fingers together and looked down. "Well…if that's an order…then I'll follow it…"

"Good girl… Can't wait." Kagura removed her bangs away and gave her a peck on her forehead. "I'll see you then… Lieutenant."

"B-Bye!" The Lieutenant bowed to him and took off at speeds no human, or car could even come close to reaching, leaving only dust behind. Kagura dusted himself off proudly as his own mission went without any problems. If things go today as they did just now, there shouldn't be any problems.

"I. Am. TOO GOOD." Kagura praised himself.

"Keep it in your pants, lech balls." Makoto groaned. The trio leads Ragna back to where they stood as Celica greets them with a confident smile.

"Good. They bought it!"

"Yeah. So now we wait until that, Mad Dog decides to show up." Kagura said. "But just how long is it gonna take…"

"Hey, where did Rachel go?" Tsubaki asked.

"Huh?" Makoto turned her head both way and wondered the same thing as Celica. Looking around, they didn't see her and questioned where she could've gone at a time like this.

"She was just here…" Celica said.

"It's just like that stupid rabbit. Just to disappear, and then—"

"I have returned." An abrupt voice spoke.

"AND then reappear! Holy shit!" Ragna jumped, as he turned around to see Rachel standing right behind him. With a smile on her face, she asked Ragna with fake worry.

"Oh my… Ragna are you ok? You seem a little troubled."

"Of course I'm troubled! Stop appearing out nowhere like that!"

"Where did you even go?" Makoto asked the vampire.

"I went to get a program. I was told I needed a program so I can distinguish between a scrub, a punk, and this lowly Grim Re—no… I think 'worm' would be a fitting name for a man such as this…"

"How low is the, Grim Reaper on your totem pole!?"

"That is a very good question… Figure it out." Rachel said sharply.

"Haha…" Kagura chuckles quietly to himself, as a sweat dropped down his face. 'I guess she's still pissed off about this morning…'

* * *

 **This morning…**

"Is that fool still not awake yet?" An agitated Rachel asked a yawning Major. Patting his lips and letting out another yawn, he shakes his head.

"Nope… Haven't seen him." Kagura told her.

"Unbelievable," Rachel tapped her foot on the ground in impatience as her eye twitched. "He knows the situation, and instead of getting his act together—the lazy dog just lays there…"

"I guess your not a morning person…" Kagura forced a laugh, as he looked at the rather livid vampire. Seemed like she didn't get a goodnight sleep, or maybe she was always like this when she woke up. Whatever the case was, didn't seem like she was in the mood for jokes so he kept them to himself. "I guess we should go wake him up…" Kagura suggested. The two headed down to the cell where Ragna slept, Kagura feeling a little uncomfortable with the rather tense air Rachel exhibited.

'How does Ragna do this…? I guess there's still somethings about women that need further investigation.' Kagura thought to himself. Coming to the door, he opens it up and makes his way over to Ragna's cell. He knocks on the metal bars repeatedly in an attempt to awake the still sleeping Reaper. "Come on Ragna, rise and shine bro. We got shit to do, remember?"

"Uh… Five more minutes… This pillow is too soft to get up from…" A groggy Reaper responded.

"Really…?" Kagura sighed. He clicked a button on the side, as the bars opened. Walking inside and over to him, he throws the sheets off of him. "Come on. Get off your ass we got—Oh wow…"

"What is the problem? Just get that filthy mongrel up." Rachel said. She received no answer from Kagura, as agitation quickly seeped into her tired body. With her irritation getting the best of her, she makes her way over to where his attention laid. Her expression went blank, as she looked what had him frozen.

"I don't think I would want to get up either from that…"

"Alright, alright. I'll get up… Shit…" Ragna groaned, as he slowly opened his eyes. He tried to move, but felt something constricting his movements, as his head lay upon something rather soft. Actually, come to think of it, it seemed like something was wrapping around him. Blinking a few times, he saw just what it was. It wasn't even a pillow. "Lambda!?" Ragna found himself face first in between her—rather nice—cleavage. If it was up to him, he wouldn't move, but now wasn't the time.

"Mmm…" The Murakumo groaned and tightened her hold on Ragna as she pushed his head further into her chest. "A little bit more… Hold on, Ragna… I don't want to get up… Your so warm…"

"I can't! Damn it, Lambda, hurry!"

"Ok…" Lambda yawned, as her eyes flickered open. The Murakumo looked down at Ragna in between her cleavage, and greets him casually. "Good morning, Ragna… Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah… Thanks—Wait a minute that's not the damn point!" Quickly getting back on track, he rises up from the bed, as Lambda sits up as well. "How the hell did you get in here!?"

"I unlocked the bars, and made myself comfortable. Since you were going to be away for the day, I reached the logical conclusion, and came to spend the night with you." Lambda cocks her head to the side and asks. "Is that bad?"

"…I see…" Ragna sighed. "I can't be mad at you…"

"So I guess you slept well." Kagura laughed, as a groaning Ragna got up and flipped him off. His attitude was something he really did not want to deal with so early in the morning. His hair was even messier then usual. He had strands of hair sticking out from every corner of his spiky platinum hair and heavy bags under his eyes. Though, something else caught his attention that made even more hairs stand up.

A deadly presence.

Turning to the source of such venom, he saw Rachel with a blank and livid expression. She said nothing to him, but that deadly silence spoke it's own words. After a long silence, she turned and walked away. Knowing the impending doom that was written in her dead and lifeless eyes, Ragna trembled as he couldn't imagine what she was going to do to him. With a sigh, he face palms.

"Why the hell does life hate me…?"

* * *

'Jealousy really is women's kryptonite… Doesn't seem like she's gonna ease up on him anytime soon.' Kagura watched as Ragna and Rachel argue, as usual. It was just something he expected now with them. His attention was soon turned away from them, as the communicator in his pocket started to ring. He fishes it out of his pocket, and puts it on speaker. "What's up, Celia? How is it?"

"It's going great actually. We're getting pretty good reading from the focal point too. Ragna really is a popular guy."

"Shut up… I don't need YOU riding me too…" The Reaper cut through their conversation to get a word in on the chuckling scientist.

"Ok then. If you see anything odd, tell me right away." With that, Celia hangs up, and Kagura puts the communicator back in his pocket.

"So, Kagura, what's going on?" Celica asked.

"It's the plan we have for, Azrael. We plan on stuffing him in the space between dimensions. So basically, we're gonna lock him away in a dimensional jail." Kagura explained.

"Now, the first match of the tournament is set to begin." The announcer said.

"Ok good, we're starting." Kagura folds his arms and fixed his attention to the center of the arena. "Now we wait."

"Wait, what? So I'm not fighting all of them?" Ragna asked.

The words that came from the confused Reaper caught Kagura's attention, as he turned to Ragna and stared at him in disbelief. "Ragna… There are over a **hundred** competitors. Were you…actually gonna take on all of them?" Kagura's known Ragna for a very long time, and he's said some odd things in the past, but this was just crazy. He wasn't serious… Right?

With a cocky smirk, Ragna shrugged. "Why the hell not? 'Slayer of a hundred souls' I'd definitely go up in value. I can see me now…"

"Are you stupid? Wait, dumb question. Just… Wait until he comes, until then, do whatever the hell you want."

"Oh! Ms. Rachel! Let's play a game!" Celica said abruptly.

"A game?" Rachel lifted a brow at the girls suggestion. The young vampire knew that the fights that she was about to witness we're child's play. So maybe this little game could pass the time. Seeing no harm in seeing what this game was all about, she asked Celica. "So, what is this game?"

"We pick whoever is going to win! And whoever stacks up the most points is the winner!" Celica pumped her arm up high in the air and smiled. "And I won't lose to you!"

"Hehe, how interesting." Rachel couldn't deny that she was interested in this little idea of hers. Rachel was no gambler, but she knew her luck was better then most. Her skills at depicting others from a single glance was one of a myriad of different talents the young vampire possessed. "Now, tell me Celica." She put two fingers on her chin and smirked. "What is the prize of this little game of ours?"

"Prize? Hmm…" The vibrant girl tapped her chin as she thought long and hard for one. Raising a finger high as a prize came to mind she points to the prize. "Whoever wins gets to spend the whole day with, Ragna!"

"I'm sorry?" Ragna caught wind of the stakes and groaned. "I'm not some trophy you know. Leave me out of this."

"Aw, come on Ragna!" Celica pouted. "Don't spoil the fun and play along! If you don't, I'll get angry! And you wouldn't like me when I'm angry!"

"Fine, fine… Jeez… Sometimes I can really see Nine in you…" Ragna sighed.

"Yay! That means you and I will be together all day! I have so much planned."

"Oh? Claiming victory already are you…?" Rachel's brow started to twitch as Kagura took a large step back, not wanting to get caught in the crossfire. "Celica, we maybe friends…but that does not mean I shall hand victory over to you. If you truly wish to test your luck, then by all means, let us begin."

"Your on, Ms. Rachel!" Celica smiled confidently.

With that the tournament got under way as the first two competitors coming out. They watched the fights and placed their bets. Every fighter Rachel would choose she would win, Celica racking up no points while Rachel had thirty five. Celica started to whimper and pout in frustration at her win—loss ratio.

"Aw… He was so close!"

"My goodness, Celica… I believe that is another win. You may as well give up. Should I call you the goddess of defeat now?"

"Never!" Celica yelled defiantly.

"I acknowledge your spirit, Celica. However, it would seem I am the victory an—"

"New rule! The loser gets to spend the day with Ragna!" Celica said quickly.

"Excuse you!?"

"And since I'm losing that means I get to spend the day with him." Celica smiled.

"No that does not!" Rachel said. "You said whoever wins!"

"Did I?" Celica put a finger to her chin and asked in feigned ignorance. "I think I said loser…"

"No you did not! Ragna, tell her!" Rachel looked at Ragna for support, but was met with an uncaring gaze as the Reaper turned away from her and whistled her out. "Do not ignore me!"

"Nooo idea what your takin' about… I heard loser."

"I will chare the flesh of your bones you worm!" Rachel grabbed his collar and shook him like raddle. "You had best tell the truth, lest you wish the rest of your clothes to be as red as your jacket…!"

"Oh wow," Ragna looked away from her and up into the stands in awe. "Is that a hot dog cart? I could kill for one."

"Do not ignore me!"

"C-Calm down…" Tsubaki said calmly, trying to ease the livid vampires nerves. If there was one thing Rachel seemed to hate more then anything, it was losing. The arguing continued for several matches as Celica and Rachel would pick and Rachel would win, even when she didn't want too. Her luck was a little too good. It was starting to become a curse.

"This is ridiculous." Rachel folded her arms and pouted.

"Come on Rachel, it's just a game." Makoto said.

"A game that I am clearly being cheated out from." Rachel said.

"If I keep losing then I'll win!" Celica cheered herself on as her and Rachel went back to their game. Ragna couldn't help, but laugh over Celica's bad luck, but also prayed that she didn't cheer for him. If she did, he might just end up like the guys on the floor.

"Hey… Celica?"

"Mm-hm?"

"Can you um… **not** cheer for me? All this bad luck, and I don't feel like having my face in the pavement."

"What are you talking about!? Of course I'll cheer for you! Good luck, Ragna! Break a leg!"

"I might just break more if this keeps up…"

The two gates from the ends of the arena opened once more as the next pair walked out into the center to fight. Well one of them did, the other ran out and waved to the crowd. This lively competitor was very familiar to them as they gasped at the sight of her.

"Tao!?" Celica gasped.

"What is she doing?" Ragna rubbed his temples. If he recalled correctly, Tao took off in search of food the other day. He hoped Tao didn't see him, but Tao saw him alright. The beastkin waved and called out to him in her usual cheerful and upbeat tone of voice.

"Hi Good Guy! Tao is going to take your bounty ok!?"

"Damn idiot…"

"There goes my Tao… How they grow up so fast…"

"!?" They heard an odd voice, as they all turn to the right to see Yasha standing a few feet away from them. "You!" Ragna quickly put a hand on his blade as the rest got themselves ready. "The hell are you doing here!?"

"Well I needed to see how my little disciple would do. Besides I wouldn't miss this for the damn world." Yasha pointed out to the arena, as they look to see Tao laughing triumphantly, as she—quiet literally—stood over her opponent.

"We turned away for just a second…" Makoto said in amazement.

"I taught her well." Yasha nodded in pride.

"You 'taught' her?" Kagura asked.

"Yeah. Ran into her yesterday. Look at her now," The dark haired girl wipes a tear coming down her eye and sniffles. "Kids grow up so fast…"

"Shouldn't we…you know…kick her ass?" Makoto asked. "I kinda want too…"

"There's no reason too. I do not like to engage myself in pointless fights." Rachel said.

"Please~? Just let me punch her once." Makoto begged. A sweat dropped from all their faces as they had no idea how much Makoto seemed to hate her. They remembered back at the branch how Yasha was teasing her, but they didn't realize how much it got under her skin.

"Hey! Could you guys maybe shut up? I'm trying to watch here." Yasha turned back to the arena as she pumped her arms up and yelled. "Yeah! You go girl! Kick there asses, and send 'em back to the shit shack they popped out from!" The dark haired girl cheered for Tao, as she jumped up and down. Seeing no real need to attack her, they left her be, much to Makoto's disapproval.

They watch her fight as she was doing surprisingly well for herself. She had the upper hand in speed, and the opponent she was currently fight wasn't able to keep with her at all. But when she was about to win, a hot dog cart man walked through the stadium and it caught her nose. She completely ignored her opponent and went to the cart to raid it. This gave her opponent the perfect opportunity to knock her on her head and knock her out cold. Makoto, and Celica just laugh at how carefree she was as Ragna, Yasha, and Kagura just stared in disappointment.

"Wow Tao… Just wow…" Ragna face palmed.

"I can't believe this…" Yasha shook her head, and rubs her temples. "She threw the fight…"

"…For a hot dog." Kagura said in disbelief.

"Alright… I'm leaving. I got blu-ray TV back home…" Yasha stretches her arms up and turns around. She looks over her shoulder at Ragna and winks. "Keep that large "sword" of yours clean for me dear… I'll be coming for it…" Her words ran off her tongue as a heavy red appeared on the Grim Reapers cheeks. The dark haired woman laughs as she walks away, waving back to them. Once she was out of sight and hearing range, they all looked at Ragna.

"Ragna… The hell was that?" Kagura asked blankly.

"W-Well um…"

"Yeah…" Makoto looked at him, as a dark aura projected around the normally upbeat beastkin. A smile crept onto her face, but this smile wasn't friendly at all. It spelled murder. "What. Was. **THAT**?"

"U-Um—Yeah! The next match is gonna start soon yeah? Hahaha… Ha…" Ragna let out a laugh, and tried his best to end the conversation on a tangent. If this continued any further, he might've found himself on the ground sooner then expected. The last thing he wanted was Makoto of all people to sock him in the mouth. He wondered how Kagura could take so many hits from her, but like he always said. Balls of steel.

"Um… Ok…" The announcer was a little confused on what just took place. He shook his head and decided to leave it as is, and not ask any questions that really shouldn't be asked. "So now! Our next contestants please come out!" the gates began to open again as one fighters come out. Ragna's eyes burst open at the coming fighter. That hair, that expression that boasts confidence, those hyper low rise pants? There was no mistaking her.

"Bullet!?"

The mercenary looks in his direction, and glares at him, sending a chill down his spine. Her eyes were cold and almost bloodthirsty, as Ragna knew one thing from that viscous gaze. "So she heard about it huh… Damn," Ragna gulps as pellets of sweat rained down his face like bullets. "I'm so effed if she gets her hands on me…"

"Haha… Man I'm glad I'm not you." Kagura chuckled.

"Hey so, where's the other competitor?" Tsubaki asked. They look to see his gate was opened but nobody was walking out.

"The hell? Where is he?" Kagura asked.

"Maybe he needed to use the bathroom?" Celica surmised with confidence in her voice.

A sweat dropped down Makoto's face. "Yeah... I doubt that Celica."

"Ok so… I'm receiving some news right now and…it looks like he will not be able to participate in the tournament due to an injury on his way here! So according to the rules, a substitute contender will take his place!" The announcer said.

"What the fuck? Now one told me." Kagura said dumbfounded.

"And here he is! The contestant that will take his place is…is…!" The announcer stopped. His face slowly went pale and filled with fear as the whole coliseum went quiet from the sudden tense in atmosphere. The announcer continues, a lump in his throat and fear audible in his voice. "The contestant name…is…is… Azrael himself!"

"What!?" Makoto gasped.

"Finally here!" Kagura exclaimed.

"Damn it!" Ragna clicked his teeth and took a step as he was ready run out into the arena, but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. This firm hand was Kagura's as he asked.

"What the hell do you think your doing Ragna!? We don't go out there until Celia, and Kokonoe are ready."

"I need too! Bullet… If she fights that Mad Dog then...!" Ragna recalled what Bullet told him all those months ago. Her goal, her reason, and her target. A drop of sweat trickled down the worried criminals face as his face scrunched up in anger and worry. "Just trust me on this… It's not gonna end well…"

Kagura looked at Bullets eyes to see it completely devoid of all emotion besides one, murder. It was like she wasn't even human anymore. The glare she sent Ragna pales in comparison to the bloodthirsty intensions that now filled the mercenaries eyes. He got a chill just from looking at her, and he's stared into the eyes of hundreds of women. This one was different. He wouldn't even go near her with a ten inch flag pole.

"Well shit... This isn't good…"

Azrael walked over to the tan skinned woman and stopped a few feet away from her. "So your my opponent?" The Mad Dog scans her and shakes his head in disappointment. "And I thought I might get something good food here. Looks like I'll be leaving here hungry after all..."

"Finally… I finally found you… Mad Dog…" Bullet balled her hands up in fists as they shook. Tighter and tighter she held her fists as they soon began to bleed as blood dripped onto the floor like raindrops. Her breathing soon picked up as she started to huff and puff.

"Let's get this over with… There has to be someone else better here then—"

"Heh."

"Hm?"

"Heh… Hehe… Haha…" All of a sudden, Bullet started laughing as a smile etched it's way onto the corner of her mouth. Her smile stretched to the other side of her mouth as her teeth was shown and clenched tight. This smile she word wasn't one for greeting a friend. It was that of a canine about to rip their prey to shreds.

"Oh?" The Mad Dog looked into her eyes, as a chuckle left him. "That glare… It's not one just anyone can make you know… Ok, you've got my attention. Do you know me?" The bulky man asked.

"Of course I do… You're the one," Bullet got into a stance, and readied herself to take him on. Finally he was within her grasp. The Mad dog, Azrael. "I've been chasing after all this time!" Her tone turned callous as her baleful gaze spoke for her.

Azrael was unfazed by her murderous tone, and just laughed at the statement. "Searching for me? Interesting… All this time I thought I was the hunter, but it looks like I've been the hunted. Now…who are…" He trailed off as he spotted a rather familiar badge. This badge was all too familiar to him as his lips curved into a smile. He let out a chuckle and soon he couldn't stop himself from laughing. "Wait a minute, I remember now! You were part of "that man's" team!? I could've sworn I killed them all. Maybe I should've been a bit more thorough."

"I'll kill you!" Bullet charged at him without warning. She sends a couple swings his way as he blocks, and dodges them. Dodging and weaving side to side, he nimbly avoids her attacks, but that didn't seem to discourage her. She kept at it, throwing a combination of punches, kicks, and blasts of fire from her armagus.

"Haha! Maybe I'll get a fight after all!" Excitement filled the Mad Dogs voice as he focused all his attention on his new playmate. He swung his foot up for a roundhouse kick to strike the enraged mercenary, but quickly ducked under his kick, and went for an uppercut. Fist clenched tight and rage fueling her attacks, she delivered a jaw shattering uppercut to the Mad Dog. He winced a little from the heavy blow, but quickly recovered and threw a fist at Bullet.

She quickly jumped back, barely avoiding the punch, but she doesn't go too far, only a few inches away from him. Fire encompassed her right arm, as she lunged herself at the Mad Dog. Azrael prepared himself for another round of punches and kicks, but was faked out as she stopped midway, jumping back, and firing a quick beam of flame at him. A smirk appears on the bulky mans face, as a red aura surrounded him, as the fire she sent at him was absorbed by him, almost like he ate her attack.

"What!?"

"This is yours!" Azrael flings his arm outward as a fire ball erupted from his swing. Bullet quickly shot her own fireball to negate it as the two powers exploded, creating a cloud of smoke. From the smoke, Bullet jumped out and winds her fist back, as it is once again encased in flame. Azrael raises his fist up and slams it onto the ground, as rocks and debris came up and pelted her. Clicking her teeth, she puts her hands in front of her to block, and tried her best to keep her eyes on him.

"Shit!" Bullet cursed as she lands and looks to see he was gone. "Where the fuck are you!? Come out!"

"If you say so." She heard a voice behind her and quickly whips around to see Azrael. His fist clenched tight and a wide smile on his face, he sends a straight blazing clothesline to her sides. A loud crack was heard upon impact, almost like cracking branches. Her eyes widened like balloons ready to explode as a look of shock appeared on her face. With a yell, he sends her tearing through the floor as she slams into the wall and comes down on the floor with a hard thud.

"Bullet!" Ragna gasped.

"And with that, Bullet is down! I don't think anyone could get up from that heavy blow!" The announcer said. He was soon proven wrong as she stood back up and wiped the blood off her lip with her finger. She spit out some blood, and charged back at Azrael, ready to go another round with the Mad Dog. Fighting him was like punching a tractor tire. She kept pounding away at him, but it didn't seem like he was taking any sort of damage.

"Please tell me that's not all you've got!" The Mad Dog took another swing at her as she jumped up and scowled. "Your Captain put up a much better fight! So I expect more from you!"

"Your DEAD!" Bullet spun around a few times in the air, and came down on him with an ax kick. Azrael smirks as he grabs the mercenary by the foot and slams her down to the ground. She coughs up blood upon collision and she let out a pained grunt. Azrael throws her back up in the air, and reels his fist back, a red, and almost fiery aura surrounded him.

 **"Black Hawk Stinger!"** She comes back down and before she could hit the ground, he rams his fist into her stomach. He digs his fist far into her stomach as she coughed up blood. The impact sent her gliding on the floor, bouncing a few times before she came to a stop. She didn't move for a few seconds as they all thought she was done for, but saw her body twitching and thought otherwise.

"Not…yet…!" She dug her hands in to the ground and raised her head up. "Not yet…!" Her willpower was unshakeable as she slowly rose up from the ground, going on her hands and knees before taking to her two feet. Clenching both her fists tightly, she shot the Mad Dog a strong gaze as her burning will set the entire stadium ablaze. However, how strong ones will is differentiates from the strength of ones body. And her body was quickly nearing its limit. Her will maybe unrelenting, but her body was slowly submitting to the wounds dealt upon her by the Mad Dog.

However, Azrael didn't care. If she was up she could fight. A smirk etched its way onto his lips as he cracked his knuckles. "Good…your back up. Let's continue then."

"If this doesn't stop she'll die!" Celica gasped. She couldn't stand watching this one sided fight go on any longer. Bullet was nothing more then a doll to him, a plaything. "Kagura!" Celica pleaded to him, as the Black Knight clenched his teeth.

"Damn it…" Kagura had all minds to go out there, but he knew he couldn't. The moment he did, their plan would be ruined. Holding himself back, he clenched his fists tightly, and scowled at the Mad Dog. "Bullet stay down…!" He pleaded to himself. However, his plight was ignored, as the mercenary took to her feet. Blood ran down the tan skinned woman's mouth and head. She was breathing heavily and looked like she was ready to collapse at any moment.

"To get back up after that. I must say I'm impressed. Your pretty good mercenary." The bulky man complimented the still standing and battered mercenary. An idea came into his as he smirked. "Tell you what? How about I give you a free shot. Go ahead…" He extends both his arms out like he was accepting a gift, welcoming the mercenaries attack. "Give me all you got."

"You wanted everything! Fine then!" Bullet extends her right arm out, as her armagus began to transform into an almost cannon-like weapon. Flame started to build around her palm, as the temperature in the arena rose. One thing ran rampant in her mind. All she wanted was one thing. She wanted him dead. Images of her dead comrades—her brothers and sisters in arms—came to her as her arm shook in rage, the images only serving to fuel her anger towards the man before her even more. **"AZRAEL!"**

"Hahaha! Yes that's it! Come on now! Hit me with all you've got!" Azrael laughed. "DO IT NOW!"

" **Hard Kill Bringer!"** Charging her ars to it's maximum output, she fired off a massive wave of fire that ripped through the ground. Azrael just stood in place, his arms extended with a childlike smile on his face as he was engulfed by the flames. The blast slammed into the wall, as the whole area was taken up with smoke from the explosion. They could no longer see Azrael, as the announcer got out of his seat and stared in awe.

"Did she do it!? Is the Mad Dog finished!?"

"That fool stood no chance…" Rachel said.

"There you go, Ragna! See," Makoto smiled. "She's just fine."

"That was not who I was referring…"

"Heh heh heh…"

"!?" A deep chuckle was heard throughout the silent colosseum. These deep chuckles that echoed through the silence made the hairs of everyone in the colosseum stand up straight. "No way…!" Bullet looked to see a silhouette within the cloud of smoke. The mercenaries eyes slowly stretched open, as the smoke started to clear. To everyone's disbelief, Azrael was just fine with only a few black spots on his jacket, but he easily patted them away. "You… You should be dead from that!"

"Is…he even human…?" Tsubaki stood there stunned by Azrael survival and how unfazed he was by that massive attack.

"That question…is one even I do not have an answer too…" Rachel said. "However… There is one thing I do know." The vampire closed her eyes and stayed silent for a while before opening them back up. "That woman's fate was sealed the moment she stepped into the arena… It is over."

"Hah!" The Mad Dog laughed. "That was one hell of an attack mercenary. Nice one. I do feel a bit hotter then before, so I guess you did do something."

"I-Impossible…" Clenching her teeth in aggravation, she took a defiant step. She had no intention of letting up. Not when her target was right in front of her. "I'm not done just yet! Mad Do—Gah!" Bullet shot from her mouth as the crimson liquid made a few splats on the floor. Her continued hacking coughs soon made breathing a chore. "N-No…" She goes down on a knee as the injuries she sustained finally came full circle. Her breathing turned heavy as hefty bags formed under her eyes. Her gaze was worn as her vision became blurry and distorted. "No… Damn it all! I can't lose to you! I will…avenge them!" She ignored the excruciating pain she was in and rose back up to her feet as she charged at the Mad Dog. Azrael puts his hands in his pockets and shakes his head in disappointment.

"People who lose their composure in battle are worthless." He had no more interest in fighting her anymore. She had served her purpose of giving him at least some entertainment. Bullet threw a punch at him, but in his eyes, her punch was as slow as a snail. He swats her fist away like a fly and winds his leg for a kick. Swinging his legs all the way up for a devastating split kick to her chin, her foot collided with her chin as she yelled in pain and was sent flying into the air. She spun a few times before coming back down onto the floor like dead weight a few feet away from him.

"Oh my god! Bullet!" Celica called out to her.

"Please, don't get back up!" Tsubaki pleaded.

"I need to go out there!" Makoto said, ready to run out there and help Bullet fight.

"No you idiots don't!" Celia called out from their communicators. "If you all go out there now, this plan is ruined!"

"But what about, Bullet!?" Makoto asked. They received no answer from Celia as an enraged Makoto asked once more. "I asked, what the FUCK about, **Bullet**!?"

"If you all go out there… It's over." Celia sighed. "Do you want to throw away all the work you've done up till now?"

"But I—!" Makoto stops herself, as she couldn't argue with it. As much as it pained her, even if she did go out there, it wouldn't make a bit of difference. Slamming her fist into the wall next to her she curses herself out. "Fucking damn it all to HELL!"

"Makoto…" Tsubaki put a hand on the enraged beastkins shoulders to try and calm her down, but she herself could not deny her own frustration as well. There was nothing she could do against the Mad Dog either. No matter how hard she fought or tried, she would just be a rag doll to that monster. Human was too good a word for the beast that she watched fight Bullet.

'Bullet…!' Ragna bit his lip and clenched his teeth. 'Shit… I need to get out there!'

' _That's right… Go out and help…'_

"!?" Ragna gasped. "Who's there!?"

"Hm? What is the matter?" Rachel asked. "Have you finally lost your mind?"

"N-No, it's… It's nothing…" 'The hell was that? Who's voice was that?'

' _Go to her… She will die if you don't do something you know…'_

'The hell is going on!?' Ragna grit his teeth and held his head as he felt his head splitting in two. 'What's…going on!?'

' _Go forth… Ragna the Bloodedge.'_

"Is…Is it over!? Bullet is now down! Could this be it!?" The announcer asked in anticipation.

"I…I'm not done…" Bullets body twitched as she clawed at the ground, her fingers making a trail in the ground. "I'm not done just yet…! I swear…" The mercenaries body shivered as she tried to get back up, her body wobbling side to side as she returned to her legs. Her legs were like twigs, and were ready to give. It looked like they could snap at any moment with how they shook. She took deep breaths as she glared daggers at the Mad Dog. "I swear I'll avenge them all…!"

"I must say, I acknowledge your guts. And your efforts to keep me entertained. But all good things must come to an end." Azrael's hand started to surround itself in a red aura as the floor began to shake. "Time…to die."

The constant tremors caused Bullet to go back onto a knee. She tried to get back up, but it was useless. "Damn it…" The mercenary raised her fist up, and brings it down hard onto the ground. "Damn it…! Damn it all!" She couldn't move. Her legs were in place, and her arms weren't listening to her. All she could do was sit there, and wait for the final blow to be dealt.

"This was a very satisfying dinner… Now…!"

"Everyone… I'm sorry." Bullet muttered to herself. She slammed her fist onto the ground once more, making a small crater under her fist. "How could I lose like this…?"

"Bullet, you need to move!" Makoto called out to her.

"Bullet!" Celica called out to her.

"Don't do it!" Tsubaki cried out.

"DIE!" Azrael roared, as he sent a massive wave of red energy at the kneeling mercenary.

'Captain… Everyone…' Bullet closed her eyes as a sad smile came across her face. 'I'll there soon…' A single tear fell down her cheeks as the attack finally reached her as she was engulfed by the dust and debris of the attack. The entire colosseum went silent as the impact of the attack rang through the coliseum. All that was heard was small rocks that were brought up from the ground by the attack rain back down onto the ground.

"I-I think… That means Azrael wins…" The announcer sat back down, as the entire audience stared wide eyed. "Wait," The announcers voice picks up, as he grabs his mic and stands back up. "What's this!?" His eyes widened, as he looked to see the smoke clearing, and two shadows within it.

'What…?' Bullet slowly opened her eyes as she felt no pain. 'What's going on…?' The mercenary was confused, she was still alive. 'This doesn't make sense… How am I…?' Bullet saw a shadow hover over her, as she slowly picked her head up and saw the back of a man turned to her. A red jacket on and large sword in hand, the man turned around to face her as a small smile formed on his lips.

"Hey…"

"Ragna…"

Sheathing his blade with a click on his waist, he walks over to her and takes her up in his arms, wrapping an arm under her legs and one behind her back. "You've seen better days haven't you… Your just as stubborn as always…"

"I didn't ask…for your damn pity…" The mercenary forced out a scowl. "Put me down… I'm not…done just yet…"

"Well I'm making you call it quits. Stubborn idiot…" He walked back over to Kagura and the rest of them as he sets her down, and leans her back against the wall. Her face was scrunched up in pain, and bruises and cuts covered her whole body.

"Bullet!" Celica quickly knelt down next to her and immediately started to heal her. "Don't worry, Bullet! Your gonna be ok!"

"Huh?" Bullet slowly felt some of her pain vanish and questioned just what was happening go her. The mercenary opened her eyes and looked to see Celica and a strange light. "Y-You're… Celica right?" She asked weakly, her voice no louder than a whisper. The tan skinned woman looked to see the girls hands glowing green as she watched her wounds disappear right before her eyes. "Is…this magic? How is that possibl—Guh!" Bullet winced and grit her teeth from the excruciating pain that coursed through her body. Just talking was too much for her.

"Don't worry, Bullet! I'll heal you! Your gonna be good as new!" Celica gave her a confident glare and nod that eased some of the worry from the injured mercenary.

"Thank you…" Bullets breathing began to return to normal as her injuries slowly healed. The mercenary shut her eyes as she winced a few times from the pain. She clenched her arm tight and soon it fell limp, as Bullet fell into unconsciousness.

"Bullet!" Celica called out to her, but go no response. She quickly checked her as Tsubaki asked in worry.

"How is she!? Is she…?"

"No…she just passed out. But her pulse is weak."

"Celica…please." Ragna begged.

"Of course." Celica nodded and turned back to the unconscious Bullet. "Don't worry Bullet… I'm right here." She said softly.

"Well shit that was a close one…" Kagura scratched the back of his neck and sighed in relief at the safety of the mercenary. He looked to the savior and spoke in his usual cocky tone. "Didn't I tell you that I was suppose to be the hero today? Still though, nice work."

"Change of plans…" The Reaper spoke, venom heavy in his tone, as he walked back out into the arena.

"H-Hey… Ragna!" Kagura called out to him, but he doesn't answer back. The whole colesseum was in silence, as all of their eyes focused on the Reaper. The atmosphere became tense, as each step he took felt like it shook the very colesseum itself. Even the announcer didn't have any comments to add, as all he did was watch and swallow a large lump down his throat.

"So you're, Ragna the Bloodedge."

"…Sorry to keep you waiting. Mad Dog." Ragna heard a few beeps come from his communicator, as a cranky voice yelled in his ear.

"Ragna! What the fuck are you doing!?"

"What does it look like? You've got eyes…" Ragna responded.

"That's not what I'm trying to—! Argh! Shit! Just…by us a few minutes then? You got that jackass!?"

"Shut up and keep your damn mouth shut." Ragna snarled as he cut communications and turned his attention back towards the Mad Dog.

"I guess this is my trade off for helping Terumi. You should be an expectable meal with a name as boasting as the, "Grim Reaper". Heh heh."

"They have already contacted him… So they anticipated our move… Damn." Rachel felt something stick her in her side as she jumped a bit. This sense of nerve wrenching tension came from a certain, Grim Reaper. As she watched him, she felt an unnatural a chill run down her spine. There was nothing in this world that could instill fear into her, but this time she felt it. This odd, chilling sensation raised the hairs on her head, as a drop of sweat trickled down the side of her face. 'What is this sensation…?'

"I hope you'll be more fun. That toy was fun for a while… But I think you'd be better. It broke so easily…" Azrael shook his head in disappointment. "And to think I thought I found something worth while…"

"Toy…?"

"So I g—" Before he could finish he was met with a powerful fist to his face, the blow sending him tearing through the floor as he smashed through the wall. It took Azrael a few seconds to regain himself from the blow, but he soon rose up from the rubble and wiped the blood from his cheek. He felt a deadly presence and quickly looked up to see Ragna had taken to the air and his blade was held high above his head. The Mad Dog quickly jumped out the way as the Reaper came down with a bang.

Azrael looked behind him to see Ragna right on his trail as the Reaper grabbed him by his waist, and reeled him as the berserker was met with a strong punch to the face. Ragna followed up with several punches as seithr began to cover his arms and enhance his punches. He ends his barrage with a heavy kick that sent the Mad Dog a few feet away from them.

Azrael digs his feet into the ground and uses his strong footing as a boost and rushed Ragna. The two met as their blows and clashes were like loud bombs. The audience couldn't even follow the action as to them, they were nothing more then streams of light speeding around the arena.

"Haah!"

"Gah!" Azrael was met with a heavy punch by Ragna and then a roundhouse kick right on his jaw. The Mad Dog gave the Reaper a punch to the gut, but he stood his ground and grabbed the bulky mans arm. He held him tight and spun around as Azrael was like a helicopter. With a yell, Ragna threw him into the wall with a loud bang as the stands lit up with screams and panic.

"This is getting way too out of hand! Everyone, run for the exits!" The announcers said as he does the same. The panicked spectators soon made for the exits, pushing past others and clearing out, leaving the colosseum in a tense silence.

Azrael got up from his place on the ground as he cracked his neck and shoulders. "So," An excited smile comes across his face as he lets out a dark chuckle. "This is the, Grim Reaper? Hehe… Looks like I'm gonna have some real fun with you."

"…"

"Your not half bad… Those blows actually hurt me. So… Let's continue, yes?"

"Shut your mouth." He spat. His tone was like the weight of his sword as his words cut through the air with heavy slashes. The Reaper started to walk over to him. He took slow steps, his footsteps echoing throughout the now empty colosseum. "You… Your gonna pay for what you did you son of a bitch…" His right arm encased itself seithr as the dark aura began to swirl around his entire arm like a vortex. "Who the hell do you think you **are…** "

"Oh?" Azrael stood up, and looked to see a deep darkness surround Ragna's body, his entire presence was changed. He no longer saw Ragna as he was. All he saw was a dark enigma with glowing red eyes and long serpentine-like heads. The enigmas body almost looked gaseous, as seithr surrounded him. The look he had in his eyes was that of a raging beast that matched that of the enigmas. The eyes of a true monster.

' _Release it…'_

"Azr **aeel…!** "

' _Destroy the man before you… Eradicate him… Feast on his soul… You are the destroyer… The Black Beast.'_

" **I'm gonna make you pay in BLOOD for what you did…!"**

"That malice," A childish smile came across his face, as he lets out an excited laugh. "And that murderous intent! Haha! Looks like you really are worthy of the name "Grim Reaper"! Hahaha!"

"We need to go out there! He can't take him alone!" Makoto said.

"Right!" Tsubaki nodded.

"Wait… Somethings…off with him." Just by looking at him, there was something very wrong with, Ragna. There was huge amounts of seithr emanating from his body. He watches as Ragna grabs his blade, his sword quickly being ensnared in the same darkness that matched Ragna's. "What's going on?" He furrowed a brow. His attention was soon drawn away from Ragna as he felt his communicator starting to ring and quickly takes it out his pocket and puts it on speaker. "What's up?"

"What the hell is going on down there!? The waves of power being thrown around there is fucking ridiculous!"

"Well," Kagura starts, as he turns his attention back to, Ragna. "A certain, Mad Dog decided to piss of our residential, Grim Reaper."

"Damn it all…! Give me a minute…!" Celia goes quiet for a minute as keys being hit were heard on the other side. The pressing keys soon stopped as a gasp was heard. It was like all the air was taken from her. "What…the hell…? These readings are…!?"

Now this was a first. If Kagura was right, Celia almost sounded afraid. This definitely wasn't a good sign, as nothing seemed to be able to shake her so far. "What's wrong?" Kagura asked.

"You all… I don't think it's a good idea to get close to him." Worry filled the scientists voice as she spoke. Whatever it was that could even shake the usual unshakable Celia was a bit nerve racking to say the least. If anything, it served to worry them even more.

"What's going on with him!?" Celica asked. "Is Ragna going to be ok!?" Fear quickly took her over as how Celia spoke was troubling to say the least.

"That Azure Grimoire of his… I just scanned it with the Idea Engine… His emotions are all over the place…" Celia said.

"Then shouldn't we go help him!?" Makoto asked.

"No... It's too dangerous. I'll try my best to analyze his wavelengths through the Idea Engine… Though, in the worst case, if he's not able to control that power…"

"What!? What's gonna happen to him!?" Celica asked.

"He'll lose himself in rage," Rachel cut in. "Slowly, he will lose what used to be "Ragna"…and then he'll…" She trailed off, not wanting to finish her thought, but they all got the message. The one thing she's warned him countless times, maybe on the horizon. A great calamity that once brought the world to its knees.

"…The Black Beast…" Kagura said.

"Oh no…" Tsubaki gasped.

"Then why aren't we going to go help him!?" Makoto asked.

"This is something…he needs to do on his own." The one who cut through their conversation was Rachel. "What we must do now is watch."

"What!?" Makoto gasped. Now this was something she couldn't understand. Why would she not want to help Ragna, now of all times? This lack of understanding soon turned to anger as she swung her arm in protest. "Are you fucking kidding me Rachel!? If we don't hurry, he could transform into the Black Beast, and he'll be gone forever! Not only that, but the whole world would be in danger!"

"I know that… I am well aware of the stakes."

"So then, why!? No! I don't care!" Makoto turns back to Ragna, as she felt her heart tighten. "I won't let anyone I care for suffer anymore… Noel was enough and not him too!"

"You will stay here." Rachel said sternly, as she sent a hard glare the beastkins way. Normally the vampires glare would shake just about anybody, and even her, but not this time. This time, there was someone she cherished that was in danger. If this wasn't stopped, she could lose him forever, and that was something she couldn't let happen, no matter what.

"No, I won't, and you won't stop me. If you know what would happen to him then why do you want us to stay back!? I won't just watch as someone I care about is in trouble!" Makoto clenches her fists. "I appreciate everything you've done Rachel... But… Standing around here isn't gonna do us any good! It didn't serve Bullet any good did it!?"

"Makoto…" Tsubaki reached her hand out to her friend, but soon retracted it back as there was nothing she could do or say to her.

"I will say it once more. Do not interfere in the coming battle." Rachel folded her arms. "You will not be able to provide much assistance against an opponent like that."

"I don't give a damn! It's better then standing here and doing nothing! Is that what you plan on doing!? Just watching as Ragna gets pummeled or worse!?" Makoto shouted. Slowly irritation gathered in the vampires chest as the beastkin protested. A scowl etched it's way onto the side of her lips as her teeth began to show. She clenched her arms tighter and tighter, as her frustration was soon visible on her usually composed features. It looked like she was ready to tear her sleeves right off.

"Makoto," Kagura put a hand on the enraged beastkins shoulders to try and calm her down. "You need to calm down. Getting angry about this won't help anyone…" He tried his best to talk as calmly as he could to not only stop Makoto from losing herself, but to stop her from pushing a button that would rather not be pushed.

"The hell I will!" Makoto swatted his arm away and swung her arm in aggravation. "Do you think I can just stand here and watch!? The hell I will! Seeing Ragna with one arm blown off was bad enough! Did you see what happened to Bullet!? Or weren't you paying attention to something other than her breasts!?" Kagura backed off a little as this side of Makoto was something he's never seen before. Sure she's gotten angry, but to a degree. Now, it was like she let her more animalistic side take over. The beastkin turned back to Rachel and pointed out to the arena. "And how could you just stand there and watch!? Don't you care what happens!?"

"…Shut your mouth already," Rachel said coldly. "I have had enough of your yelling. It is hurting my ears." Rachel took pride in her rather high tolerance and patience for others, but it was quickly growing thin. She felt irritated and aggravated by not only the situation at hand, but by Makoto's words. Did she not care what happen? How could she stand here and watch? Makoto might not have known, but those words were hitting some very sore spots in the vampires heart.

"Well I'm gonna keep yelling until what I say registers in that head of yours! Or is all that tea finally messing with your hearing?"

"Watch it." Rachel said sharply.

"Seriously, Makoto. That's enough." Kagura said.

"Please Makoto… Calm down." Celica said softly. She didn't like seeing her cheerful friend like this. Her face was filled with rage and it looked like she was ready to attack Rachel. Tsubaki was also getting worried over Makoto's anger and it didn't seem like she was going to calm down anytime soon.

"I...can't!" Makoto clenched her teeth. "I can't just sit here and watch from the stands like some useless bystander! I'm right here!"

"Nobodies saying that, Makoto." Kagura said.

"Well it damn well feels like it! There's someone I care about out there! And if he really is about to turn into a monster, then what the HELL am I sitting HERE with my thumb up MY ASS instead of helping him!?" Images of Noel back at the Akitsu branch came to mind as her emotionless eyes were burrowed deep into her psyche, along with the battered Ragna, both beast and human. The rage and malice present on his face, and the way his human form slowly wasted away, was an experience she would never forget and one she wished she never experienced. She didn't care if she was useless against the, Mad Dog. All she wanted to do was go out there and try to make a difference. "No, I don't care anymore! Ragna, I'm coming!"

"You will do no such thing," Rachel cut in. "You will stay here."

"Go to hell!" Makoto bellowed.

"M-Makoto!" Tsubaki was stunned by how her friend was acting and it hurt her. The redhead could see Rachel beginning to show signs of irritation as the vampire clanched her arms tighter.

"I don't give a damn anymore! If your just gonna stand here and watch then I'll—!"

"I SAID TO SHUT THE HELL UP AND WAIT!" Rachel shouted abruptly. Her sudden change in speech took them all for surprise, as Makoto quickly lost her momentum and went silent. "If you truly care about his well being as much as I believe you do then you will listen to what I tell you and stay right here and watch! Getting involved will only further your own demise and what the hell then!? I'll tell you what happens! You end up DEAD! Do you want that!? Or are you so blinded by your inhibition to think that you cannot see the situation at hand!? WAKE UP!"

"I—I…!" Makoto could say nothing as she looked away from Rachel and bit her lip.

"..." Rachel herself was a little shaken up by her own raise in tone. Losing her temper has never really been a thing to her. It was very rare she would raise her voice, and losing her temper, rarer still. Taking a minute to regain herself after her rather unexpected outburst, she takes a breath to get herself back under control. "He needs to do this…and he needs to do it alone…"

"But why? I'm right here," Makoto looks back at her and places a hand on her chest. "Why does he need to face this alone, Rachel? I'll face it with him. There's somethings in this world that can't be done alone, and I want to be the person he can lean on. I might not get the niddy gritty, but that doesn't matter. He's someone I care about...and I'm ready to risk it all for him."

"I hear you loud and clear… Your words and your spirit. However, only HE has the power and determination to face this and prevent further crisis. In actuality, I planned to have him do this at a later date, but I suppose now is as good a time as any. The Black Beast inside him…he needs to realize if it's "his" power he wishes to use. In the end," She closes her eyes. "I just hope he makes the right choice." Rachel eyes opened as all her attention focused back on him. "All we can do is pray for now…"

"But… What if it doesn't work out like you want it too? What then?" Makoto asked.

"Before that happens," Rachel stopped for a minute as the tension around them became so thick the very air became hefty, making it harder to breath. "I shall kill him… With my own two hands."

"You'll, WHAT!?" Makoto gasped.

"What!?" Tsubaki gasped.

"Ms. Rachel!" Celica gasped. "You can't be serious! Your going to kill, Ragna!?" The auburn haired girl saw the look on Rachel's face and spoke in disbelief. "Ms. Rachel… You can't be…serious… Your…joking right?"

"It is the only thing I could do…to put him at ease." Rachel said.

"…No." Kagura took a step into the conversation and shook his head. "If that happens… I'll do it… I'll kill him."

"K-Kagura!" Makoto gasped. "Your ok with just killing him!?"

"Why do you wish to dirty your hands with the blood of a friend?" Rachel asked. She was honestly caught off guard with the Black Knights words. There was no hesitation in his voice and his eyes showed no waver. This man spoke nothing but fact. He would really kill him.

"…I would rather him die by my hands, then turn into some monster." Kagura answered. "He's gone through enough…"

"Kagura…" Tsubaki could see past the stern glare in his eyes and saw just how worried he was. His words and aim maybe true, but his true feelings were shrouded behind a veil of emotion that outweighed his own. They all made the choice to fight against the world itself. If a few sacrifices were made throughout their journey, then so be it. Kagura saw that fact to be true and knew what must be done in order to claim victory.

"Let me be the one to put him down… Please."

Rachel and Kagura shared stares as it fell deathly silent. She closed her eyes and sighed. "Very well." Rachel had no objections to his request and turned her attention back to the situation at hand. "You shall take his life when the time comes. I hope your ready…for your hands to be stained with familial blood."

"…"

Celica couldn't help but shake in fear at the thought of Ragna dying right before her eyes scared her. She entangles her fingers together and closes her eyes. 'Ragna… Please,' A single tear gathered within her eye and soon descended down her cheek as she clenched her eye lids tighter, her tears coming out like water from a sponge. 'Please… Be ok.'

"Celica…" Makoto saw the tears of her friend slowly crawling down her face. The beastkin slowly held the weeping girl and wrapped her tail around her for extra comfort. She looked to Kagura to see he was deadly serious and was in no mood for jokes. But he was also worried, just as much or probably even more then she was. Makoto looked back into the arena to see the real fight between Ragna and Azrael about to start. 'Ragna… Take him…'

Rachel caught ear of Celica weeping as she herself could not help but feel her chest begin to tighten. However, she had a responsibly to make sure the Black Beast would not resurface. As the wielder of the Tsukuyomi unit, it was her mission to protect the Master unit. If the Black Beast were to resurface now of all times, there is no telling what could happen to the Master unit. Once the Master unit is lost, all will be lost. As much as it pained her, as much as it made her grieve, as much as it killed her. She needed to see this to the end without interference.

'Ragna… You idiot…'

 **That puts this chapter to a close. Sorry this took so long to write. I rewrote this several times before sticking with this as a final draft. Hope yall liked it and I will see you next time! The next story that will be updated with be Blazblur.**

 **Next Chapter 26: The Battle Within**


	26. Chapter 26: The Battle Within

**Saya: Time to review.**

 **Kagura: Ragna went crazy. Again…**

 **Ragna: Oh, bite me. I'll be fine. Maybe… Probably not…**

 **Yasha: I should take you to some anger management therapy some time. So you can…'relieve'…your stress~**

 **Setsuko: Yasha, again, inappropriate. Carry yourself with some self-control.**

 **Yasha: Screw that! I'll do whatever the hell I feel like doing! I've already got the Imperator riding me I don't need you too.**

 **Imperator: I am right here. If you wish to say something, now is the time.**

 **Yasha: Yeah! Shove that sword right up your a—!**

 **Hakumen: Can we continue this? I do not wish to spend any more time here than I have too.**

 **Noel: U-Um… Now it's, Celica's turn to go, right?**

 **Tsubaki: She got the easy one…**

 **Makoto: Are you still butt hurt about that?**

 **Celica: I'm ready! But… What am I supposed to say?**

 **Saya: Something you've never told us. A secret.**

 **Celica: Secret… Oh! I got one!**

 **Jin: Hurry.**

 **Celica: I found some weird little animals before coming inside her and I know mother would scold me for picking them up. So I tried to hide them and ended up putting them in Aunty Akahana's hat.**

 **Akahana: Oh! So that's why my head itches...**

…

…

…

…

…

 **Akahana: AAAAAHHHHHHHH!**

 ***The mage quickly gets up and runs through the door***

 **Nine: Celica…**

 **Kokonoe: Wow…**

 **Celica: I'm sorry…**

 **Akahana: That is not good enough! Why are there so many of them!? Aw, come on! They're all tangled up in my hair!**

 **Rachel: Valkenhayn, please assist her.**

 **Valkenhayn: Yes, Madam.**

 **Hakumen: Is that is? Very well. Izanami, I suppose it is time to draw.**

 ***Izanami takes a card out***

 **Izanami: Akahana A. Mercury. And the card is… 'One demand'.**

 **Nu: Aw, Nu wanted that one!**

 **Noel: It's ok, Nu…**

 **Lambda: Maybe you can get it next time.**

 **Saya: Um…is Akahana ok?**

 **Relius: Would you care to share what those creatures are in her hat?**

 **Celica: Baby grasshoppers.**

 **Carl: Wait… Are they red?**

 **Celica: Yeah! They looked so cute!**

 **Jubei: I reckon she'll have one hell of a time gettin' those critters from her hair...**

 **Nine: Well that's a problem…**

 **Akahana: You say it like you don't care! I thought little sisters are supposed to love their big sisters! Valkenhayn for the love of god just cut my hair!**

 **Tao: Hat lady is in trouble… Maybe you should help her booby lady!**

 **Litchi: I don't know how much help I'd be…**

 **Bang: I have fought those grasshoppers before! It was a hard; grueling battle! But I! Bang Shishigami ha—!**

 **Celia: Can we start this chapter?**

 **Bang: I was not done!**

 **Relius: Let us begin the chapter.**

 **Terumi: Made it to the review bitches! Wooo! Where's my paycheck!?**

 **Chapter 26: The Battle Within**

Tension rose within the Colosseum as Ragna was gearing up to fight the Mad Dog himself, Azrael, one on one. The Reaper stared the berserker down, rage swirling within him with the fury of a gathering storm. Ragna clenched the hilt of his sword tight, the hum of his blade echoing throughout the silent Colosseum. As Ragna stood enraged at the beat down of his friend, Bullet; the Mad Dog merely smiled at him, anxious to have their long-awaited bout. He was like a child who received a new toy after breaking their last one, and he was going to make sure he enjoyed this new toy.

'That bastard's smiling, huh…? I'll give that son of a bitch something to smile about.'

"Come on then, Grim Reaper! Show me that power!" Azrael charged at him like a madman, his feet digging into the ground as each footstep made the earth tremor. He couldn't wait anymore; his fangs desired his flesh. The thought of sinking his teeth into him and dining on this delectable meal made his mouth water. With a childish laugh, Azrael threw a punch at the Reaper, but he stood his ground, raising his blade as the berserker's fist slammed into it. Their bodies trembled as the two tried to push the other one back. "Heh heh heh… What's the matter, Grim Reaper? Don't tell me you fresh out of gas already? You were so into it just a few moments ago."

"The hell I am," Ragna growled. "I'll take the liberty of putting my fists to your face, Mad Dog!" He swung his blade up, forcing the bulky man back a few paces.

"I can't understand your nonsense, but," Azrael chuckled darkly. "This is splendid… I'll feed on you, and then the Black Knight not long after… To think I would receive such a satisfying dinner…"

"Quit your damn barking, Mad Dog! Here I come!" Ragna lunged at him with a heavy gust of wind behind him, his blade held tightly in hand and reeled back, ready to swing. Azrael smirked and leapt back once more as Ragna's sword slammed into the ground. He rushed the Mad Dog, swinging his sword in every direction.

"Come on," Azrael said cockily as he ducked under his swing and sent a straight punch to his chest, but was swiftly blocked by his blade. "Don't tell me this is the extent of your powers…"

"Shut your mouth!" Ragna swung his blade to get the chuckling man off him.

"Yes, yes! That's the look I wanna see!" Azrael slammed his fist into the ground, causing the ground to give off an intense tremor. From the ground, a wave of rocks erupted beneath Ragna's feet as he cursed and jumped back. The moment he looked back at Azrael, a red wave of energy was only a few inches away.

"Son of a—!" Before Ragna could finish his obscenity, the wave struck him, ensnaring him in a massive cloud of dust and falling debris.

"Hmph… Not bad. But," Azrael whipped around and caught a quick flash of silver that was Ragna's blade. "I know you could do much better… That man, Terumi, said you wield the power of the Azure Grimoire."

"Terumi!? So you're working with that son of a bitch! Where is he!?" Ragna demanded.

"To be honest, I don't know, and I don't care…"

"!" Ragna quickly jumped back as Azrael brought a strong fist down where he once stood. He looked at the massive hole in the ground as a drop of sweat trickled down the Reaper's face. 'You gotta be shitting me…'

"All I care about is seeing who's the strongest!" Azrael launched himself at Ragna; fist clenched tight and ready to deliver a devastating blow. Not wanting to end up like a pancake in a frying pan, Ragna quickly dashed out the way of his attack and swung his sword up.

" **Dead Spike!"** A beast like head comprised of seithr erupted from his blade and rushed Azrael, but is easily blown away with a flick of his finger. "Wha!?" 'Just the wind from his finger!? Now that ain't good…' Ragna clenched his teeth and rushed Azrael once more, meeting the mauler in a trade of blows. He managed to get a few hits here and there, but Azrael was faster and more powerful than he expected.

" **Valiant Crush!"** Azrael slammed his foot into Ragna's stomach, forcing all the air to escape his lungs. That had to be the hardest hit he's ever taken in his life; it was like every bone in his body shattered into a million pieces. The Reaper had no time to recover as he was met with a right hook then a rib shattering kick that sent the platinum tearing through the ground. Ragna quickly got up and leapt back as a fist came down like roaring thunder. He landed and got into a stance as the chuckling Azrael stood unfazed, while Ragna was already breathing hard. The Mad Dog quickly charged at the panting Reaper again, having him on the ropes with his relentless punches and kicks.

"I've had enough!" Ragna raised his blade to block another strike. He grabbed Azrael's arm and reeled him for a straight punch to the face. The Mad Dog staggered from the blow and before he could recover the berserker was met with a left hook and a blast of seithr.

"That's it! Now you're getting into it!" Azrael laughed.

"I said, shut up!" Ragna lunged at Azrael and swung down to cleave the monster in half, but his blade struck the earth instead. The Mad Dog found this the opportunity for another strike but quickly jumped back as a red stream of energy sliced through the air.

"Oh?" Azrael smirked as he saw a great change in Ragna's blade. No longer was it a normal blade; it now took on the form of a massive scythe. The Mad Dog felt a bit of pain and casually dropped his glare to see a small cut on his chest. "Interesting weapon you got there…"

"I ain't here to talk; I'm here to knock your ass out!" Ragna roared and charged at Azrael once more. He swung his scythe in every direction, leaving the ground torn up like shredded paper with each swing. Sadly none of his strikes hit the Mad Dog as he dodged and weaved around his attacks with ease. The Reaper did a heavy horizontal swing, but it missed as Azrael ducked and sent a jaw-breaking uppercut to Ragna, sending him up in the air. Ragna quickly regained himself, but it was too late as Azrael was right in front of him. Before he could blink, Azrael kicked him down to the ground, the criminal landing with a loud boom and a cloud of dust. The Mad Dog quickly dove in as sparks were seen and clashes were heard. Both fighters leapt out of the cloud in opposite directions, standing a few feet away from each other as the smoke cleared. Suddenly, Ragna went on a knee and stabbed his blade into the ground. He winced as he looked held his side and felt something wet. Ragna stared at the crimson liquid in his hand and cursed. "Shit..!"

"No…" Celica felt her heart clench, as she found herself holding her breath. "I can't… I can't just stand here…" 'I won't let what happened that day happen again…' That day… The day when Ragna knocked her out and went off to face Terumi without her, leaving her in the safety of his home; she came to a realization…

She was useless to them...

All she could do was stand by and watch as the man she loved lost his arm, battered and bruised; soaked in his blood. An image of him with his back turned and walking away played in her head. No matter how far she reached her hand out to him, she could never catch him.

She couldn't stand it.

He just kept getting further, and further away.

Unconsciously, she took a step, and was ready to run out there and help, but was stopped by a firm hand on her shoulder. Celica looked over her shoulder to see it was Kagura with a rather stern expression written across his usual relaxed one.

"Celica, don't rush out there. You'll be more harm than help."

"Still…" Celica looked back to see Ragna panting heavily and Azrael not even breathing hard, a wide smile plastered on the berserkers face. Ragna was no more than a toy to this berserker, and with how Azrael treats his 'toys' it wasn't a good thing for him. It shook her to her core as she felt her entire body shake and her throat contract. 'Oh, Ragna…'

 **"Hell's Fang!"** Ragna lunged at him with a seithr filled straight punch but was easily avoided by a simple side step. The Reaper whipped around and swung his seithr encompassed foot for a high kick. **"Gauntlet Hades!"**

"Not good enough!" Azrael blocked it and followed up with a kick to his injured side. Ragna's eyes widened to the pain, but he managed to hold himself and threw another punch at Azrael but was avoided and followed up by a straight punch to the face. Ragna skidded on the ground, digging his hands into the ground to stop himself. He tried to get up once more but fell on a knee.

'Shit...!'

"So… Is that all you got?"

"Tch…!"

"That can't be all, can it?" Azrael walked over to him and stopped right in front of the kneeling Reaper. Faster than the eye could see, his foot sprung up, connecting with the platinum's jaw and sending him spiraling into the wall. "Don't you dare tell me that's it!" The Mad Dog roared and stomped over to the Reaper. He yanked him out of the wall and held him up by his neck. "This isn't what I was promised! Now fight me!"

Ragna weakly opened his eyes and spat blood right into the enraged berserkers face. "Go…to hell…" He wheezed.

"You bastard!" Azrael slammed him on the ground and punted him away like a soccer ball. He quickly jumped after Ragna and pounded him in the stomach, sending the red jacket wearing criminal to the ground. Ragna managed to regain himself in time and landed hard on his two feet. The Reaper looked up and quickly dove out the way as Azrael came down with a diving kick. The wave of his collision knocked Ragna back a bit, but he swiftly regained his lost footing. It didn't matter though as he was met with another devastating punch to the gut and then a headbutt. Azrael quickly grabbed Ragna by his collar and punched him away.

Ragna skidded on the floor a bit before bouncing a couple more time and landing on his feet. He was on a knee, panting hard as blood ran down from his head and mouth. "What the hell is up with this guy…!? Is he even human!? He's got monster level strength!"

"Are you underestimating me, Grim Reaper? Don't tell me you're holding back because you've been having an off day…" Azrael said as he tromped back over to him, fist clenched tight and rage present on his face. "Why won't you use it…? Why won't you use the Azure Grimoire? Or," He stopped in front of him and said wide-eyed. "Have you just not have enough yet!?" The Mad Dog threw him up and caught him on the side of his cheek with a haymaker.

The hard blow sent Ragna bouncing off the ground like a trampoline and skidding across the floor a few paces before stopping. Ragna rose to his hands and knees as he coughed up a few splats of dried blood. "Damn…it…!"

"Hurry up and use it, Grim Reaper! Why aren't you taking this seriously!?"

"Shut up… You," Ragna hacked as he rose to a knee. "Damn monster…" 'This is looking bad…! I ain't gonna last much longer like this…' He coughed again and threw up a small pool of blood. The downed Reaper looked up to see Azrael right in front of him with an expression filled with rage and disappointment.

"So be it… If this is the extent of your powers… I don't know why I wasted my time…" A red aura surrounded Azrael's clenched fist as he said callously. "Die."

"You…asshole…!"

"Ragna look out!" Celica shouted.

"Haah!" Ragna quickly rose with an uppercut, sending the Mad Dog up in the air. Azrael landed on his feet and wiped the blood from his mouth.

"Oh…? So you want to keep me entertained for a little bit longer, than? But…that sensation." Azrael looked to the voice that called Ragna's name as he saw Celica staring at them. "Oh…I see. Was it her…? Is that your woman?"

"She's got nothing to do with this you son of a bitch… What are you waiting for, Mad Dog!? Playtime's not over yet, keep it comin'!" Ragna charged in on Azrael and swung as hard as he could. The berserker weaved to the left and pounded Ragna right in the ribs. A loud crack was heard as he pushed it in farther, all the pain that coursed through his body made it impossible for Ragna even to yell.

With a roar, Ragna was sent across the arena and slammed into the wall. The Reapers impact created a large crater into the wall as he bounced off of it and onto the floor. "Shit," Ragna coughed and got back up with a few staggering motions. "That one really hurt… I can't take another hit like that…"

"No…! I can't watch this anymore…" Celica shook her head and nodded with a confident and determined glare. 'This time, Ragna… I'll save you!' The auburn haired girl turned to the automaton next to her and said. "Let's go, Minerva!" With a nod, she ran out into the arena, Minerva by her side.

"Celica, no!" Rachel called out.

Ragna heard the commotion and going on quickly looked turned his head to see Celica running out towards him. "Celica, get back!"

"Don't get in the way!" Azrael roared and slammed his fist into the ground as a wave of rocks headed towards Celica.

"Get out of there!"

"!" Celica stopped and watched as a river of debris came her way. Minerva appeared in front of her, her back facing the coming debris to shield Celica. The deadly wave of rocks collided with them with a loud boom, sending the two spiraling in the air. The scene played in slow motion in their eyes, as they couldn't believe what they were seeing. Celica and Minerva come back down hard as the two lay motionless on the ground. Silence filled the arena, the pressure in the Colosseum so heavy it robbed them of the ability to speak.

* * *

Celia and Kokonoe stared in awe at the monitor, the whole scene playing again and again in the shocked women's minds. That didn't just happen, Kokonoe thought to herself. But it did, and the proof of was the unresponsive Celica laying on the floor.

 **"** **CELICA!"**

* * *

"You bastard!" Kagura ran to Celica's aid, Makoto, Rachel and Tsubaki right behind him as the Black Knight knelt down to the unconscious girl and held her. "Get a hold of yourself!" The Black Knight shook her and called her name. "Celica! Damn idiot!"

"No… Not her…" Ragna said in disbelief.

 _That didn't just happen... That didn't just happen right...?_

"That's what she gets for interfering. Now…let's continue." Azrael said casually.

"Celi…ca…" Ragna stared bug-eyed at the downed Celica, his entire body quivering at the sight as her fall replayed over and over again in his mind. "No… Celica…!"

"Come on, Grim Reaper! Or…" The Mad Dog chuckled darkly. "I could kill them all…"

"!" He felt his body pulsate upon those words leaving the Mad Dogs lips.

' _Yes… That's it… Release the power… You know you want too…'_ An ominous voice echoed through Ragna's mind. _'To destroy that man and everything in front of you…'_

'Destroy…?'

"They do say that when you lose a loved one, it can cause some to give in, but in some cases…losing those you care about can give a person strength. If they all died…which one would you be? Care to give it a try?" Azrael spoke in an almost playful tone. He was having the time of his life as he finally had something to look forward too. Ragna wasn't doing too bad and lasted longer than most of his opponents. Now, all he wanted to see was the Azure Grimoire—the Blazblue—in action.

' _Release it… Be who you really are… The Black Beast… The Destroyer…'_

"…You…bastard…!" The platinum-haired Reaper slowly turned back to face Azrael; his eyes morphed into something more than just anger, or hate. All that was in his eyes was unyielding murderous intent; all of it directed at him. "I'll…KILL YOU!" Ragna bellowed as seithr sprouted from his body like a broken steam pipe. "Restriction 666 released! Dimensional interference field deployed!" The ground trembled beneath their feet as beast like growls came from Ragna. His self-control gone and fury fueling him, he lashed out at the Mad Dog. He swung his blade down hard as Azrael caught the blade with both hands, the immense force of the blow shattered the ground under him. Unable to control this overwhelming feeling of excitement he let out a joyful laugh.

"This is the power of the Azure!? Now, THIS is how a battlefield should be!"

"Azrael! I'll kill you!" Ragna bellowed.

"Yes, yes release it! If you don't, I won't be to fight my hardest!"

The wave came over to them as they did their best to hold their ground, the unconscious Celica being held by Kagura. "Damn it! Is that, Ragna!?" They watch as his arm morphed into a seithr coated claw, red veins slowly crawled up his arm and went under his right eye. "What!? The hell is that!?"

"This is just like that time…!" A drop of sweat trickled down the squirrel's face as she recalled this form. She saw it once before when they were battling, Terumi. 'If this doesn't stop…!'

"The Azure Grimoire… It's consuming him…" Rachel said in a worried tone.

"G-G'uh…" Bullet groaned and moaned as she awoke to heavy shaking and gale force winds. Weakly turning her head to where the winds came from, she gasped, as she saw Ragna in his current. "W-What the…? T-That's….Ragna…!?" The mercenary tried to comprehend this change and wondered if that was really, Ragna. But that red jacket, platinum hair, and massive blade told her otherwise. "What the hell is going on…!?"

"You bastard," Ragna said through clenched teeth.

' _Yes! That's right… Kill him! Release thine rage!'_

"I'll kill you… Kill… Kill… **KILL!** " His sword was no longer visible; it was nothing more than a shadow as the seithr rippled around the blade like waves in the ocean. The enraged Reaper planted his feet firmly in the ground and rushed the berserker, going for a wide body splitting sideway slash. Azrael leapt out of the way as the large hunk of seithr sliced through the air. The bulky man reeled his fist back, ready to deliver another bone shattering punch, but before he could blink, a flash of light was all he could see from the jaw-shattering uppercut the Reaper delivered that sent him flying up. Ragna was far from done; he hasn't even gotten started yet.

He took to the air, his foot surrounding itself in seithr as it formed a claw. Azrael opened his eyes and saw Ragna right above him as the back of the Reapers boot collided with his face, sending the berserker down to the ground. Ragna quickly dove back down to drive his sword right through the berserker's heart, but Azrael promptly jumped out of the way as the platinum-haired man came down hard. Upon impact, a massive cloud of dust rose up from the ground and from the cloud of dust, Ragna dashed out at blistering speed. With a head-splitting downward slash, he sends a wave of seithr at the Mad Dog, the wave slicing through the ground like butter.

"That's not good enough!" Azrael roared and slammed his fist into the ground, dispelling the enormous wave of seithr. Not even a second later, Ragna was right in front of him, his deadly gaze fixed on the Mad Dog and blade ready to swing.

"DIE!" Ragna bellowed as he poured the Azure's power into his blade and swung it like a baseball bat, sending an immeasurable amount of seithr at Azrael. Even he was unable to dodge as the Mad Dog was absorbed into the dark cloud.

"Did that do it!?" Tsubaki asked.

"This…! This is what I've been waiting for…!" The cloud of seithr slowly vanished as Azrael stood, his tattoos glowing and a malicious red aura released from his body. His eyes opened wide as a wide grin came onto the excited man's face. "Enchant Dragunov, level 2! Released!" A typhoon erupted from the Mad Dog as they were all pushed back by the heavy gusts. Azrael dug his feet deep into the ground and charged at Ragna, slamming his shoulder right into the Reapers chest. This attack was much more substantial than the last one was as Ragna felt all the wind get knocked out of him. Clenching his teeth and throwing away the pain, he planted his feet firmly on the ground and pounded Azrael's chest with a devastating punch. The two traded hard blows, each strike like an explosion as the two monsters raged through the arena.

"Shit!" Kagura cursed as he carried a downed Celica to safety, Makoto, Tsubaki and Rachel following him back to where they stood before. They tried to shield themselves from the waves of power being thrown around, but the wind was cracking the very gates, and the walls were coming apart. Soon there would be nowhere left to hide.

"The hell just happened!?" Makoto asked.

"A gain art…? No, wait…an overdrive?" Kagura examined Azrael and watched as his tattoos glow. 'No… It's not… It's something else… No…! Oh you've gotta be kidding me!' The man's eyes widen as he realized what it was. "A limiter!?"

"So, he's holding back…still?" Tsubaki couldn't believe what she just heard. This man indeed wasn't human: he was a demon.

"No way…" Makoto gasped. Now she was glad she didn't go out there, she wouldn't have lasted even ten seconds against him. As things were going now, Ragna might not be able to hold out much longer if this kept up. Even still, she decided to put her faith in him and listen to Rachel. 'Ragna…'

Ragna quickly rushed him but was met with a strong punch to his cheek, Azrael following up with two kicks to his stomach and a haymaker punch that sent Ragna skidding on the ground. Digging his sword into the ground, he stops a few feet from Azrael.

"You piece of shit!"

' _That can't be all you have, Ragna the Bloodedge…You can do far better…'_

"The hell it is…!" Ragna turned his left palm over as the shell opened. "Engaging the Idea Engine!" Another wave of power came from Ragna as it felt as if the entire Colosseum was about to shatter and collapse. His blade morphed into its scythe form once more as he swung upwards. **"Seeds of Tartarus!"** Three massive claws of seithr came up from the swing as they engulfed Azrael completely, forming a cloud of smoke and seithr. The Grim Reaper charged into the cloud as all they could see and hear were loud clanging sounds and sparks flying. Soon, Azrael jumped out as Ragna chased after him. His attacks were relentless and almost animalistic with no rhyme to them. He swung wildly, growling and roaring as he kept swinging at the Mad Dog.

"Rag…na…" Celica slowly started to come too as the groaning girl sat up. "My head… Ouch…"

"Celica!" Makoto quickly went to her side and asked. "Are you ok!? Please, talk to me!"

"I…think I'm ok…" Celica shook her head as her mind began to clear up from the throbbing pain that ached her skull. Jolting back to reality by a thought; she asked in a fearful tone. "Ragna! Where is he!?" She asked in a panic. Her question was met with silence as they looked back out into the arena. Celica observed their worried expressions and turned her head to where their attention was drawn too. What she saw shocked her…

"That's...what happened to him…" Makoto sighed.

"No...way…" That couldn't have been Ragna... There's no way. Celica didn't want to believe it; there's no way that was him. His right arm was coated in a gaseous and horrendous glob of seithr; it wasn't even an arm anymore, just a massive claw and his body emitted a dark aura. Horrific red veins covered his right arm and under his right eye. "What happened…to him?"

"He saw you take that…and well…" Kagura tried to explain, but Celica got the idea.

"It's my fault…" Celica clenched her fists and looked down. "Again… I couldn't do anything, but get in the way…"

"No, Celica," Tsubaki shook her head. "You just wanted to help. Don't blame yourself."

Celica stood up and watched the two clash, praying for his safety and well-being. "Ragna…"

The fight was more of two raging beasts than two humans. They roared and lunged at each other; each strike meant to end the other's life. Their strikes were animalistic, and the floor was being torn up with each strike.

"Come on, Ragna the Bloodedge! I WANT MORE!"

" **AZRAEL!"**

* * *

"!?"

"Huh? What is it, Imperator?" Akahana asked as the usual calm and collected Imperator had a bit of shock and worry on her face. A visible sweat trickled down the young platinum's face as she spoke in a frightful tone.

"I do not know… However…something," She placed her hand on her chest and clenched her fist. "Isn't right…" The moment those words left her lips, the two felt an abnormally strong presence arise from out of the blue as their bodies pulsated from this weird sensation.

"What the…?" Akahana looked both ways. "This power…"

"Ragna…"

"Huh," Akahana sighed and scratched the back of her head. "Guess he didn't make it after all. I just hope the princess can put him down before things get too out of hand. I REALLY don't want to deal with the Black Beast…"

"…"

"You know it sucks," Akahana started. "He was pretty interesting… He strayed so far from his intended path that I thought he was gonna pull it off, but I guess life is just one big obstacle for him."

"Tch…" The Imperator hissed her teeth and took a step, but was quickly stopped from proceeding by a steady hand gripping her arm.

"Where are you going?" Akahana asked sternly.

"Where do you think?"

"You think you can stop the Black Beast's transformation?" The mage asked.

"If I don't do something now and that beast resurfaces, what do you think will happen to us?" The Imperator glared down at her sword and clenched it. "I would rather kill him with my own two hands, then let him turn into that monster…"

"Sorry, but I can't let you do that. If I lose you, then there goes my only real ally. I don't trust Relius, and I damn well don't trust Terumi."

"This isn't the time for this. While I'm here, Ragna could have already reached the final phase of his transformation." The Imperator turns to the mage. "I respect your desire and your wishes, but I have my own. I have decided that I will make sure this accursed fate of his NEVER comes to pass and if it does, I will end him myself…"

"So you'd rather kill him then let the world do it huh? I guess I understand, but," Akahana sighed. "That idiot isn't going anywhere. So keep your pants…well…kimono on…" She said vacantly.

"What? Now isn't the time for jokes," The platinum grabbed the mage by her collar and pulled her in. "Right now, Ragna is in danger! I can not sit here and watch as he suffers!"

"When I took you in, what did you say to me?"

"What?" The Imperator was thrown off by the sudden question as her grip eased. "Why are you discussing that now?"

"You told me that you'd do whatever it took to achieve your goals… You've shown that to me countless times, and you've sacrificed many lives to come this far… You even helped kill, Tenjo: your own master."

"…"

"Yet…you did not kill, Ragna and instead told me that the reason you were doing this was for him…"

"…You remember well…"

"You may have grown from when we first met, but you're getting a bit too emotional. 'Saving' someone and 'babying' someone are two very different things. He's a goddamn man; let him figure it out by himself." Akahana took the platinum's hand from her collar. "That fire he had in his eyes… It's not one that many people possess…"

' _I use my own power to shape my destiny. Don't forget that.'_

"He said that…?" The Imperator asked with a hint of shock.

"When he said those words… Whether he was just blowing hot air or not, you could say all my doubts about him were lifted." Akahana placed her hand on her hips and leaned onto her leg. "I'm betting on him too… He's the one I'm counting to help me escape this damn 'nightmare' along with my sisters…" 'To be honest,' A worried expression formed on her features as she looked away. 'That idiots my only hope…'

"So you expect me just to stand here then?"

"Yeah, I kinda do." The mage said nonchalantly. "If you make yourself known our entire operation is gonna go up in flames. Besides," Akahana made her way out as she waved her hand dismissively over her shoulder. "That kid will be just fine. He's tougher than he looks you know…"

"Hah," The Imperator let's out a laugh as she started to chuckle some more. "YOU are telling ME that? I can not believe this…"

"However," Akahana stops and turns to her. "If the day does come when there can be nothing done about him…"

"I know… I already decided that I will kill him if he is too far gone. I just hope that does not come to pass…" 'That is the promise I made to not only myself…but to 'him' as well… I won't fail you, master…'

"Give him some credit," Akahana smirks. "He is 'her' 'prince' after all. They usually survive things like this." With that the mage takes her leave, leaving the Imperator alone.

"Her prince…" The platinum-haired woman echoed as her brow twitched in irritation. "She knows I hate when she says that…" The Imperator held her blade diagonally to her chest and looked at the sheath at her reflection. "The Azure showed me a fate in which cannot be changed; a fate that cannot be escaped… Why did it have to be you, Ragna?" A sad sigh escaped her lips as she walked out the room. She traversed the long halls, making her up from the bottom floor. The higher she went, the more of this immense power she felt.

 _This power... Death is coming..._

Finally arriving outside, surrounded by nothing but trees and old ruins, the swordswoman made her way up to a rather large hill in the distance. From there, she got a good view of Yabiko. There was a massive pillar of darkness shooting up from the city, and she knew exactly what that was. The raw power and malice that emanated from that beam of darkness, the darkness beginning to surround Yabiko like a blanket.

"Ragna…" The platinum reached into her kimono and pulled out a small golden locket. With a click, the small golden pendant opened to reveal two small kids; one was a pouting boy with blond hair and green eyes, the other a smiling girl with black hair and purple eyes. Seeing this picture formed a smile along her pink lips as a feeling of nostalgia came over her.

 _Such a long time ago..._

The Imperator clenched the golden locket tight in her hand and held it to her large breasts. Her heartbeat to the boy in this picture. Their time together ephemeral, but everlasting within her heart. The boy that was taken from her… The boy that was suffering without her…

…The man she loved.

"Ragna… If you die… I will never forgive you…"

* * *

"Ragna! Ragna! You son of a bitch, you better respond! Don't you dare ignore me!" Kokonoe screamed through the communicator but received no answer. Just watching him sent a shiver down her spine as Ragna's humanity slowly deteriorated. She begged him not to do this, but in the end, her pleas were all for not. Instead of losing an arm or leg...he was about to lose his humanity. The beastkin slammed her hand down the keyboard and cursed. "That fucking idiot!"

"Kokonoe...calm down…"

"Calm down!? How the hell am I supposed to stay calm with this!?" Kokonoe asked. "If you want calm, this is the calmest I'm gonna get!"

"I know it's hard...believe me, I know. But getting worked up will only cloud your judgement...and you'll end up just like, Ragna." Celia needed to be calm, even though she was just as worried as Kokonoe was. Celica was there and caught in the crossfire. If anything happened to her, she wouldn't be able to look Nine in the eye; she couldn't even do that now. They kept an eye on the seithr levels within the city as they began to decline, slowly being absorbed by Ragna. At this rate, Ars magus use will be nullified. Celia clicked her teeth in frustration. "Damn…!"

"Can't we use the Idea Engine?"

"We could, but it wouldn't help him...or help him in the way you might want." Celia took a lollipop from her coat pocket and stuck it in her mouth. "If I were to use the Idea Engine; it'd kill him…"

"Wha!?"

"He's already activated the Idea Engine. A solo activation of the Idea Engine is like an overdrive… If I were to put any more strain, his body would collapse, and his mind would shatter, leaving him no more than a doll." Celia crunched the pop and spat the stick out. "That's a fate worse than death... All that was 'Ragna' would vanish in an instant…"

 _Ragna could..._

"..."

"Is that what you want, Kokonoe?"

"...It's not about what I want anymore… He's dead either way."

"Are you… Considering it?" Celia asked in slight shock. Did she not understand what she just said? "If I do this...Ragna will…"

"I'm aware… We knew the risks… He'd understand...better than any of us. So if it comes to it, do it." Kokonoe looked down as her hair covered her eyes from view. "And if you can't do it...I will."

"...Kagura already took point in that… Said he'd kill him instead." Celia told her.

"...Did he now? Pervert better pull it off…" Kokonoe clenched her arm. "Ragna, you fucking idiot…"

"For now...we just have to trust that Ragna can get himself under control. He's...the only one that could stop this. Dumbass really knows how to raise the stakes…" Celia sighed and placed a hand on her niece's head. "I know...I'm not the one who should be saying this...and I don't have the right, but it's going to be ok…"

"...I hope so." Kokonoe looked back at the monitor as her fingers danced on the keys at lightning speeds. "If this is the only way to stop him… Please, help me."

"...Overload the connection between the Idea Engine and the Azure Grimoire. We can end it in one fell swoop." Celia's fingers were now on the move, preparing their backup plan for Ragna. She already experimented on him, and now she was gearing up to take his life. His life was stolen once and here she was, taking it again.

Deep within her heart, the scientist wanted nothing more than to end it before it reached the point of no return. But this fledgling hope within not only her heart but Kokonoe's stopped her. Telling her that idiot will pull through, but then again...the Black Beast was not some crying child that could be quelled with a tap on the head. Its power was monstrous, and Ragna was dammed the moment that grimoire attached itself to his body. As Kokonoe readied Ragna's Idea Engine, she bit her lip hard as blood trailed down from her pink lips.

'Ragna… I swear to god if you don't pull through… I'm gonna fucking kill you…'

 **Ok, that beings this chapter to a close. Read and review and I'll see you all next chapter as this story will be the one that will be updated next.**

 **Chapter 27: I'm me**


	27. Chapter 27: I'm me

**Before I begin, there are two things I have to say. First, a big shout out to Fairy shu and Makalya1223 for reading this over for me, I appreciate you two! Second, I'm sure everyone has heard about Jubei, but that cross tag battle!? I dead ass jumped out my chair lol. Jubei was hype but seeing Ragna, Yu, Hyde (I don't really care for under night but I like the designs) and Ruby!? Holy shit I lost it. Well, 2018 is gonna be a good year. Arc systems works needs to chill, they just executed Capcom with all this. Anyway, enjoy the story!**

* * *

 **Yasha: Before we even get started. Akahana… What…in Amaterasu's name...are you doing? Because right now I'm more confused than a homeless man under house arrest.**

 **Terumi: First off, I take HEAVY offense to that.**

 **Yasha: ...Why?**

 **Terumi: Second: if I was a betting man—and I am it's a serious problem** **—** **she's taking control after what happened last time. So what if grasshoppers pulled her hair and tried to kill her, happens to all of us.**

 **Akahana: No it does NOT! I'm taking control here as my demand!**

 **Ragna: I'm actually more confused on what you're doing here, Mu.**

 **Mu: Well since I wasn't popping up in the story, I decided to come here. And I even got my own separate body!**

 **Noel: Well at least we can see each other here, right!?**

 **Lambda: Yeah. Hi, Mu.**

 **Nu: Mu is here! That means more competition for, Ragna! Nu must be ready.**

 **Kagura: Damn I missed that outfit…**

 **Kokonoe: Shut it, pervert.**

 **Terumi: The fanfic powers are strong in this one.**

 **Kokonoe: Was that a star war reference?**

 **Terumi: I watch star wars, big whoop beastkin. Let's just get this damn show on the road.**

 **Mu: Sadly, Ragna lost control of himself and is now rampaging, turning into the Black Beast. And to stop him we might have too…**

 **Rachel: …**

 **Noel: Ms. Rachel…**

 **Celica: It's going to be ok! Ragna will pull through!**

 **Kagura: Let's just hope that's the case…**

 **Makoto: Ok, ok, enough moping. Let's try and bring up the mood, this is supposed to be a comedy section! Smile, people!**

 **Tsubaki: I don't know how you do it…**

 **Jin: For now, let us begin with this… Whatever this is now.**

 **Hakumen: I believe Akahana just drew the cards.**

 **Akahana: Nine! Time to draw!**

 **Nine: Me!? Damn… Alright.**

 ***Nine draws***

 **Akahana: And the card is… 'The truth'! Perfect! Now, tell us an embarrassing secret! 'Cause I've got SEVERAL!**

 **Nine: What!? No!**

 **Ragna: Well, it's either you tell your secret, or she blows this entire place up… According to her at least…**

 **Nine: Wha!? That's not a choice; that's an ultimatum!**

 **Ragna: Nine.** **We both know I have no idea what that word means.**

 **Celia: Just do it.**

 **Akahana: Oh...and read the back.**

 ***Nine reads the back***

 **Nine: Celia… It says I have to share both of our secrets…**

 **Celia: To hell with that!**

 **Akahana: Oh no, Celia~ This is my show now. So speak.**

 **Celia: Damn it, fine! When I was a child I would sneak into my sister's room because I was afraid of the dark! There, happy!?**

 **Yasha: You're...afraid of the dark?**

 **Terumi: That's adorable! Haha!**

 **Imperator: Even I didn't see that coming...**

 **Nine: Believe it or not...she's scared pretty easily. She's like a baby.**

 **Celia: At least I didn't wet the bed!**

 **Terumi: Damn, bring a knife to a gun fight why don't ya…**

 **Jin: We don't want to hear that from you, snake.**

 **Terumi: Touche.**

 **Nine: Celia~!**

 **Celia: You started it!**

 **Nine: You didn't need to tell them that! That's so embarrassing…**

 **Setsuko: They are acting like children…**

 **Jubei: Ah, seein' you all gettin' along is nice… Well, I reckon that's the reason why while in bed your so easy it to c—**

 **Nine: Say it I castrate you.**

 **Jubei: ...Sorry.**

 **Saya: So, who's next?**

 **Akahana: Nu is.**

 **Nu: Nu is next! Yay! When Nu gets one demand, Nu is going to make Ragna get her all sticky~!**

 **Ragna: The hell I will!**

 **Nu: Ragna is going to kiss Nu all over, then she's going to lick down the middle of his balls and then Ragna into the other room and throw her down and—!**

 **Ragna: Cut to the chapter before she says anymore! I'd rather get my ass beat by that Mad Dog than listen to this!**

 **Nu: Oh, that gave Nu a great idea!**

 **Kagura: Lucky bastard!**

 **Lambda: Let us begin the chapter before Nu takes Ragna into the next room for intercourse.**

 **Imperator: Such vulgarity. Nu, compose yourself.**

 **Nu: No! Ragna is Nu's!**

 **Imperator: Nu…!**

 **Nu: Fine. Big meanie. You're just jealous of Nu.**

 **Imperator: I will not be swayed so easily by jealousy.**

 **Terumi: Is that why you're pinching yourself?**

 **Makoto: That was easy. I was expecting more of a fight.**

 **Relius: It would seem as if Nu is quite attuned to her. More research must be done.**

 **Saya: Keep your perverted hands off my sister.**

 **Setsuko: Settle down, you can argue later when you meet in the main story.**

 **Noel: Hey, has anybody seen Izanami?**

 **Rachel: I believe she said the new addition to 'Men and Women beneath the sheets' came out and she went to get it.**

 **Ragna: Are all gods so weird?**

 **Terumi: Who knows. Not like I would know—oh wait!**

 **Imperator: Before we begin, there are descriptions of gore so be mindful.**

 **Terumi: Had to spoil the fun?**

 **Jin: You're sick.**

 **Hakumen: What you would expect from him...**

 **Terumi: Ah shut up and let's get the show on the road.**

 **Valkenhayn: Begin the chapter.**

 **Chapter 27: I'm me**

Darkness stretched for eternity, nothing but silence encompassed the empty void. Inside this void, a single unconscious man floated about. The man had a large blade sheathed on his waist, the red jacket he dawned like a beacon in the darkness, his spiky white hair swaying as he plummeted into the nothingness. This man was none other than, Ragna the Bloodedge.

 _Where am I…?_

His memory was shrouded in a darkness that matched the one that ensnared him. This ominous, seemingly endless darkness felt like it was watching him; observing the drifting Reaper.

"What's going on…? Why am I here?" His voice echoed within the void, his question going unanswered. There was no one to ask. He was all alone.

But why was he all alone?

What was he doing here?

Questions bombarded his mind; questions he himself did not know the answer to as he wanted those answers himself. The Reaper slowly opened his eyes and scanned the vacant domain he now inhabited, finding nothing within the abyss but himself. Usually, he'd be panicked about this predicament—frightened even—but he was unnaturally calm.

"It's…dark…" Ragna said wearily. "Just what happened? What was I doing?" There was something very important that he was forgetting. He didn't know why, but he felt that if he didn't remember, something terrible would happen.

But to who?

What terrible events would transpire if he didn't recall his forgotten memories? And who would they affect? The root of it all lied deep within his subconscious as flashes and distorted images came to him. After each one passed, a name would come to mind as he called it out.

"Jin… Saya… Celica… Noel… Rachel…" More images came, forming a kind of plot that depicted its events in chronological order with him at its center; each image or flash a page in the storybook. The played events made perfect sense to him. He didn't know why, but everything he saw; he already knew. His hazy mind soon began to clear up, the fog that clouded him lifted as he truly began to take a real look around. This isn't where he should be. There was something far more important than floating around in some void.

"The Mad Dog…"

' _Destruction… That is what you seek yes…?'_

"What!?" Ragna spun around frantically. "Who's there!?"

' _You crave it don't you… To unleash the beast within…and destroy everything… You_ _are after all…a monster.'_ An eerie voice rang throughout the vacuum, a voice he's heard once before. Now that he thought about it, when he was fighting Azrael, a voice told him something similar. Just who was this voice, and what did it want? ' _The path of bloodshed; to wrong those who have wronged you… To have the world_ _under your heel…'_

"Shut your damn mouth! Who are you!?" Ragna swung his arm in frustration. "I'm no damn monster! I'm a human being! Whoever you are, how about you come down here so I can knock your teeth in!"

' _You do not crave destruction…?'_

"The hell I do!" Ragna exclaimed.

' _Then…what would you call this?'_ Once the last letter was spoken, the black void lit up like a star, giving Ragna no choice but to shield his eyes from its radiance. Opening his eyes, he finds himself in a barren wasteland. Across this barren wasteland, deep red puddles littered the ground. This deep red liquid was very familiar to him, the smell that crept into his nose only served to support his hypothesis.

 _Blood..._

"This is what awaits you. Your purpose."

"!?" The voice was much closer than before. Ragna whipped around to the mysterious voice and saw a faceless, ethereal, figure; its body no more than pure darkness. "Who are you!?"

"Ragna the Bloodedge… What do you want? What is your wish?"

"What?" This shadowy figure seemed like it wasn't even listening to Ragna or acknowledging his words. It just spout its own crap and it was starting to piss him off. "The hell are you talking about? Stop spouting this garbage already! What do you want from me!?"

"Yuuki Terumi killed your family; he destroyed your home… You lost everyone and everything."

"Shut up… I've already chosen that I won't fight for revenge." Ragna told him.

"Why not? Why did you decide to stray from the path of revenge? Was it your choice? Or was it made for you? Was this choice forced upon you like all the rest? Have you really been the one avoiding fate? Preventing it? Why fight for the world that wronged you? Such blasphemy, is it not?"

Ragna had absolutely no idea what this figure was talking about, the questions the figure bombarded him with left him lost and above all: annoyed. He already made the choice to fight for the ones he cared for.

"I made that choice! I don't know who you are, but you're gonna give me some goddamn answers!" Having enough of the shadow, Ragna unslung his blade from his waist and lunged at it, intending to cut it down where it stood. However, his attempt to cleave it in half proved fruitless as his blade fazed right through it.

"Do you truly not want revenge…? Not only on, Terumi, but the world?"

"The world?"

"It doesn't care about you… It's been trying to get rid of you for its own protection. You are the destroyer." The enigmas voice became memorizing as Ragna found himself losing consciousness, his whole world turning spinning.

"Wha…!?" Ragna wobbled side to side and fell forward. Thinking quickly, he pierced the ground with his sword to keep himself up. His breathing became hefty, bags coming under his eyes as his strength was slowly being sapped away from him.

"Fall into darkness… Lose yourself… Make the world rue the day it ever crossed you… Destroy all and leave no remnant."

"To hell with that…! I'll…never…!" Ragna tried to resist the urge to close his eyes, but his drowsiness began to overwhelm him the longer he fought.

"Destroy… Destroy all… Make the world cower before your feet. Make your 'dream' a reality."

"My…dream?" Ragna's soon lost grip on his blade and fell forward with a thud. His eyes closed as he heard one last thing before everything went dark.

" _Fall…into the depths of darkness…"_

…

…

…

…

…

"Ra… Wa… u…"

'Wha…? Who's there?' Ragna heard a distant voice, the voice echoing like the inside of a tunnel. Who was it and why was it not only familiar but nostalgic?

 _This...sounds like…!_

"Ragna! Wake up!"

"Wha!?" Ragna jolted up in a panic, the man finding himself in a small room lying in bed. Beside him was a boy with black hair and green eyes sitting on a stool, a boy he knew as said his name subconsciously. "Itsuki…? What are…? But you…!"

"You were saying some odd things in your sleep, Ragna. I woke you up because it's time for breakfast."

"Break…fast? Wait… What are…?" Ragna looked himself over. He had a white T-shirt on with black shorts, his blond hair hanging down over his eyes in complete disarray. "Blond? But ever since that day I…"

"Brother? Are you ok?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm good… Just a bad dream, that's all." Ragna told him, but there was something wrong. Why did this seemingly normal atmosphere, feel so deadly. Shaking his head from such obnoxious thoughts, he asked his brother, quickly switching topics. "What's today's date?"

"It's March 3. Come on, Ragna!"

"What? What is it?" Ragna saw just how happy he looked, but didn't know why? Was there something he wasn't telling him?

"You're so absent minded… Just get up. We're waiting for you downstairs." The boy got up and walked away.

"Wait 'we're'!? Who the hell are we—aaaand he's gone…" Ragna sighed and threw the sheets off of him as he stepped from out of his bed, got himself dressed, and headed into the bathroom for the most grueling part of his day: his hair. "I swear this is so damn annoying to fix every morning…" Fixing himself up and brushing his teeth he threw on some clothes, consisting of jeans, a black shirt, and sweater.

He made his way downstairs but furrowed a brow when he realized how quiet it was, and he didn't like it. Coming downstairs, he peaked around the corner to see the dining room light off. This uncanny silence made a drop of sweat trickled down his face and force a lump down his throat.

 _Where is everyone…? It was so rowdy and now it was like a gho—nope! Not even gonna say it!_

Ragna took careful steps into the dining room and flicked on the lights. When he did, he was met with a rather heart stopping surprise.

"Surprise!"

"HOLY shit!"

Thought that was a joke?

Ragna looked at the people who just gave him the biggest jump scare of his life; his family. There were balloons floating about and smiles on each one of their faces, one of whom was Itsuki. "What is all this?"

"I can't believe this," The black haired boy shook his head in disappointment. "You're so forgetful you don't even know today's your birthday?"

 _Birthday? ...That's right. March 3…_

Ragna took a look around at his smiling families faces and smiled back at them. "I… I don't know what to say… Thank you." He was at a complete loss for words. How could he forget that today was his birthday? It was like a dream…

 _A dream. Why does that sound so familiar…?_

"Now don't go cryin', son." A gruff voice said. Ragna turned to the voice to see a man with black hair and dark colored eyes with his arm around a woman with long blond hair and emerald green eyes. These people were all too familiar to Ragna; it was his father and mother.

"I'm not gonna cry, dad. I'm not a damn baby." Ragna groaned.

"Well you're our baby," The woman smiled, her voice ringing in his ears like angel bells. "And that will never change." She went over to Ragna and took his hands into both of hers. They were warm and soft, her gentle hands made him feel safe and protected and he didn't want to let go. "We love you, Ragna. This is a day for you to enjoy with us."

"My…day…" Ragna felt his heart about to leap out of his chest, his heart pounding against his chest like a drum. "I… I can't even…" The blond tightened his hold on the woman's hands and smiled at her. "Thanks, mom. Shit, now I've gotta plan something for your party."

"Wait until that time comes, for now, let's party!" The father yelled at the top of his lungs. "Let's get the drinks!"

"Honey, no drinking."

"But I want—!"

"Honey," A dark aura appeared around the still smiling woman. "No… **drinking**." The once soothing air she exuded morphed to pure malice, making the entire room go cold and the man's legs shake.

"Y-Yes, ma'am. Whatever you say." With that said, they all went into the kitchen and came back out with a cake, setting it on the table and motioning Ragna to come. He took a single step and in the blink of an eye, the whole scene suddenly changed from his dining room to a vortex of fire. Within the blaze, his family littered the ground; the aroma of rotting flesh and urine permeated the air.

"Wha!? Mom! Dad! Itsuki!"

His mother's once beautiful blond hair was a wet scarlet, a pool of the same color liquid under her with her entrails. Urine leaked from her, turning the air sour and red marks circled her neck. Her clothes were ripped up, her panties moved to the side and her bra unclipped, her tongue hanging out with a look of ecstasy plastered onto her face with tears coming down her eyes. Beside her was his father; his left arm gone and his eyes lifeless. His clothes stained red and maggots in his visible skull like a bowl of rice. A yellowish white puss leaked from the sores that covered his body, his skin decolored and blue from blood loss. Lastly was his brother, Itsuki, and he was by far the worst.

Blood tore down from his lifeless eyes, his mouth agape and a look of fear still present on his severely burned face. His bones protruded from his twisted legs and his stomach was cut open with his innards popping out from it, whatever he ate last vomited onto the floor in front of him and flowing down his mouth. The smell that emanated from the now deceased boy attracted mosquitos, maggots and the sort, the creatures devouring his decaying tissue and laying eggs in the gore. His stump of an arm now crawling with maggots looked like ground beef.

"What!? What happened!? What's going on!?" Ragna's legs gave up on him, forcing him on his hands and knees, his hands hit the ground with a splash. "What was...?" The man felt something wet soak his hands. He slowly turned it over and saw a deep, dark, crimson cover his palm. "What...the hell...!?" His body shook as he began hyperventilating, sweat pouring down his face like bullets. None of this made any sense to him, why did this happen; just what happened? Suddenly Ragna felt something well up inside him. He held his mouth trying to hold back his vomit but soon could not hold it back as his gastric fluids sprayed out of his mouth.

 _What's going on!? What the fuck is going on!? Why is this happening!?_

He wiped his mouth and stood up. The moment he did the scene faded as he found himself surrounded by darkness once more, standing alone in the void. He looked around frantically for them but came up empty as he found that he really was alone.

 _Alone… That's right. They're dead._

"I know how much you grieve," The shadowy figure appeared instantly beside Ragna and whispered in his ear. "How much you despise the one responsible," He reappeared on the other side and spoke in his other ear. "How deep your hatred," The shadow reappeared behind him. "How hot your blood boils," He reappeared in front of him. "And how much you yearn for his blood."

"No…! No! No!" Ragna swatted him away as the figure dissolved like a cloud of smoke. "That's not it!"

"You want that don't you?"

"!?" He opened his eyes and saw his mother, father and brother once more. "It's them…"

"Yes," The figure appeared next to them. "Reach out for them… Call out what you truly wish… Call out your true meaning in life…! And go forth!"

"What I want…is destruction…" Ragna said hypnotically.

"Yes… Yes, that's it… Destruction." The enigma placed its hand on his shoulders. "This world has done nothing for you, Ragna. All it has done is damn you… Use you… Torture you… This world is worthless."

"This world…is worthless… I am… The Black Beast," Ragna's his eyes soon lost their gleam, the man no more than a mere puppet now. "I am the destroyer… I am death. I am all that is evil… There is no place for me…"

 _I've been alone for so long… There is no place for me… There has never been...and there never will be._

"Yes… Speak it out. Recognize who you are…!" The enigma extended both hands outwards. "Look deep inside yourself! Now tell me who you are! You are the Black Beast!" The shadow motioned its hand for Ragna to look before him at his family, warm smiles on their faces.

"Mom… Dad… Itsuki…"

"This is your precious family! Taken from you because this world did not want you! This world wanted to throw you aside, Ragna; to keep turning. You are nothing but an unwanted guest in this party. Can't you see?"

"This world… It's because of this world…!? They're gone because…!"

"Yes… Fuel your rage. Let it guide you down the proper path… Your path."

"The path…of destruction…" Red veins slowly ran up his right arm, his arm soon morphing into a monstrous claw. These same veins crawled up from his legs, up his body, and under his right eye. His mind became as dark as the void around him as only one thing filled his mind: destroy.

 _Why the hell should I care what happens to this damn world…? What has this fucking_ _world done for me…?_

"That's it, Ragna. Show this world who you really are. This form is nothing but 'shell' to hide your true self. Now reveal thine self to me and desiccate this world!" A white line came across the shadows face, soon forming a large smile that stretched across its features. "The Azure is yours to command, Ragna. Once you have obtained it…your family shall return."

 _Is it true…? Will they…?_

The family he loved so much, the family he lost so early, was staring him right in the face. They walked over to him and held him, their arms slowly bringing him into their embrace. His hands began to move around them as a joyful smile came across his face. He felt warm and at peace, all his worries vanishing and at home in the darkness.

'What was I doing again…?'

'Pr… N..v… G…'

'Huh?' Ragna could've sworn he heard a voice. This voice was very irritating, but at the same time, comforting.

 _This voice… Who is this again? It's so damn...annoying, but… This person..._

A bright light surrounded him as he saw someone in the distance. They had blond hair tied in pigtails with two large ribbons that held them and a gothic black dress. This was someone Ragna knew well, how could he forget her?

'Fight…as a human… Promise me… Swear to me… That you will never give up…'

'A…human…' Ragna echoed her as the figure vanished with a strong gust wind. Now he was alone as her words still rang in his ears. It was a simple promise he kept with her… But it was much harder to keep than he thought.

 _That promise… Rachel..._

"The hell am I doing…?" Ragna shook his head in disappointment. 'This is just like the other times… I rely on the Azure Grimoire… But it wasn't just that…' He looked into the palm of his right hand and asked himself. "What is this power anyway…really?"

"That's something for you to find out, Ragna…"

"..." A familiar voice broke through his self-scolding. Turning to the soft voice, he found a crimson eyed blond facing him with worry filled eyes. "Azure…" Ragna averted his gaze from her, ashamed of himself for letting this progress so far. "What are you doing here…?"

"That's what I should be asking you…"

"I don't know…"

"'I don't know…?' That's all you can say, Ragna? You're being consumed by the Azure, and all you can say is, 'I don't know?'"

"I don't know… That's all I can tell you."

"That's not good enough.

"I said I don't know, ok!" Ragna yelled in frustration, his teeth and fists clenched. "I don't know! I don't know what's going on! I NEVER know what the fuck is going on! The hell else am I supposed to say right now!? Just leave me alo—!"

Slap.

A loud slap silenced Ragna, the sound echoing through the space as it was the sound of Azure slapping Ragna right across his face. A red mark was left on his cheek as he clenched his teeth and turned to the one responsible. "You bitch…! What the fuck is your—!?" His anger quickly left him as the tears that gathered in the blond's eyes quelled his fury.

"You… You aren't, Ragna… There's no way someone like you could be him!" Azure cried and hit him right in his chest.

"A-Azure…"

"He wouldn't give up," She hit him again with her other fist and wept. "He wouldn't do this to himself!" She hit him again. "He would keep his head held high and face his problems head on!" She hit him again and again. "He would keep his promise! You idiot!"

"I-I…" Ragna tried to respond to her, but he couldn't; she was right. This wasn't him… Right now, he was no different than some scared child. "Damn it… Azure that's not…!"

"Then what is it!?" Azure bellowed and buried her head into his chest. "I want, 'Ragna' back! I want you back..." She clenched his shirt as her voice lowered, her breath shaky and her throat clenching. "What is it, Ragna… Tell me the truth… Please."

"…I don't know… I don't know what's wrong with me…!" Ragna sank to his knees and punched the ground. "I don't know what the hell is going on! I'm losing myself! I'm losing everything again and I can't stop it! Why!? Damn it! Why the hell was I even fighting so hard!? What the fuck do I even have to fight for! I'm so…!"

"…So… You're afraid…"

"!"

"I know you are… Try to think about your answer, Ragna… You're afraid…"

"I'm…" It took Ragna a minute to answer before he answered with a shaky breath. "Yes… I think... No. I'm scared shitless." There was no way he could hide it or pretend that he wasn't. Now thinking about, he might've been afraid from the very beginning. Every time something got tough, he'd rely on the Azure Grimoire and never solve it himself. Whether it was Terumi or even when he saved Noel, it was always because of the Azure.

 _I...can't change_ _anything_ … Wait…'change'?

'…' _You' can't change anything… Nothing at all, Ragna…'_

'Is this…what she meant?' Akahana's words echoed in his mind. Before, he didn't know what she meant by that and figured she was just talking her own bullshit to get a rise out, but it had a much deeper meaning.

 _A change is brought upon by the actions of the 'person'... With their own two hands… Their own power._

"So…'I' can't change anything, huh…? That's what she meant… The hell have I been doing…?" Ragna took to his feet and looked back at Azure. "Sorry… I didn't mean to show you this…"

"It's fine, Ragna… But…she was right. You're afraid of me. Afraid of…becoming me." Azure took his right hand into her own and caressed it. "To fear power…yet desire it in return… But you know this power doesn't belong to you…"

"I know…" Ragna shook his head and fixed his gaze on his grimoire. "I think… It's time I woke up. Give me a minute, Azure," He pulled his arm back from her and looked up. "There's an asshole I need to go and take care of."

"Yes, there is," Azure winked. "Give him hell."

* * *

"Hmph… The desire for love is one of mankind's greatest wish," The enigma watched as Ragna stood there in his family's embrace, a bright and peaceful smile over his face. "Sleep forever within your own subconscious, Ragna the Bloodedge. Let the world walk down its rightful path without your interference."

"You're wrong…"

"What?"

"I'm…not the Black Beast…" Ragna's eyes slowly opened as his mother, father, and brother vanished into the void. "So," He chuckled and shook his head. "This is what she meant...by me being afraid… Heh. I'm so afraid of losing control…that I'm the one being taken control of. How pathetic… Well then… I won't be afraid… I won't run anymore…!"

"What's this!? What are you doing!? Don't you want them back!?"

"Those aren't my parents…and that's not my brother… This isn't me… I'm not the Black Beast," A red jacket, black shirt, black hakama and a massive sword slowly appeared as his previous set of clothes dissipated. "I'm not some damn monster…" His hair swayed as it turned from blond back to platinum, his right eye following suit, turning from a shining emerald back to a shimmering crimson. "I'm me," He said with a determined glare. "And that's all I'll ever be."

"Do not deny who you are!" The enigma yelled. "You are the destroyer! You're nothing, but a monster!"

"I'm not! I'm sick of people telling me what I am!" Ragna encased his right arm in seithr and charged at the enigma. "I'm ME!" He smashed his fist right into the figure's face, sending it flying a good distance away. The dark figure bounced a few times on the ground before stopping.

"G-G'uh…!"

"Damn that felt fucking good." Ragna sighed in satisfaction.

"You…!" The shadow growled as it slowly stood up. "Who do you think you are!?" The figure puts both hands out as several magic circles appeared behind it. "Struggling against your fate is pointless! You cannot fight the inevitable! Once one's fate is set, there is nothing you can do!"

"To hell with fate!" Ragna draws his sword from his waist with a click and twirls it a few times before holding it forward with both hands. "I live my life how I want to live it! And I'm not gonna let some random son of a bitch tell me what to do!"

"You brat!" The figure bellowed as arrows of light shot from the magic circles.

"You've been fucking with my head for too damn long!" Ragna gripped his sword tight and ran straight ahead to his target, dodging all the arrows that came his way, swinging his blade left and right as he deflected them with loud clangs. "And I want you OUT!"

"You insolent wretched!" A massive blade of comprised of darkness formed in the figure's hand as the shadowy figure flew right at Ragna with a burst of speed, the two meeting in a deadly clash. Their blades slammed against each other, sparks flying and the sound of clashing metal rang through the empty void. Their bodies moved at light speed across the dark void, each blow shaking the very space they occupied.

The enigma thrusted his blade forward to pierce Ragna's, heart. The Reaper dipped and weaved to the right, quickly going for a simple sideways kick to the stomach. The blow connected as the figure hunched over and soon sprung back up by an uppercut. The shadow spun a few times before he faced right side up and bounced off a seal under his foot, coming down and Ragna and lightning speed.

Ragna leapt back to avoid the collision, soon dancing on his toes as the figures attacks became relentless. The platinum parried his last attack, the two blades clashing with a loud clang that sent sparks flying in the air. The figure lost his footing as he wasn't prepared for such a retaliation. Seeing the easy opportunity, Ragna kicked the enigma hard in its chin, sending him up high. Stooping down, he leapt up high and delivered a spinning downwards kick to the figure's stomach, sending it down onto the ground with a massive boom. Ragna landed back onto the ground as the enigma slowly got back up.

"How…! How dare you! Who the hell do you think you are!?"

"…"

"You are nothing, but a cog in a machine! You are supposed to do what fate commanded! You have no choice! You are the one who will destroy all and bring chaos! That is your fate! Your destiny!"

"...Shut your damn mouth already."

"What?"

"You may be right about that… But," Ragna's blade slowly ensnared itself in seithr as the shell on his right hand opened, revealing a bright red light. "That doesn't matter… Fate doesn't dictate who I am or what I am. I'm me and nobody else." He took hold of the hilt with his other hand as the shell on his left hand opened, revealing a bright yellow light. The two lights swirled around him and joined as a heavy gust of wind forced the dark figure a few paces back.

"What is…this power!?"

"I decide for myself what I want to do with my life… I've made promises… Promises to keep. And more importantly, I promised myself," The seithr that covered his blade morphed into what looked like a blue flame. The bright blue aura covered him whole, its radiance illuminating the darkness. "I swore to never give up… I'll fight for the people I care about… 'I'll' protect them…"

"That… That couldn't be…!" The shadow took a shaky step back as Ragna took a mighty step forward. "That color…! This power…! The Azure's Flame…! How are you welding it!?"

There was no doubt in his mind now, no fault within his heart. It didn't matter what the future held, or what his path foretold, he'd face it head on with his head held up high and without regret. "I won't lose here… I can't." A smile formed on his lips once his eyes met his sword, the sword he received from his master; from his father. He felt power surging within him, the power of the Azure that he feared so much.

 _This power… I feel like my legs are gonna break…!_

This immense power made the air around him cumbersome as his legs were ready to cave in from the pressure. He was afraid...

But…

"Something like fear…won't stop me." Ragna gripped the blade tight and looked back at the enigma, getting down into a stance, readying himself to charge in and finish this.

"You… You insufferable child!" Darkness shot from him like a geyser with gale force winds erupting off of him, but Ragna didn't even flinch and stared the figure down. Vortex's of power swirled around the two as they were ready to finish this.

"You've been screwin' around with my head a lot you son of a bitch… Time to pay for it!" Ragna took off in a burst of speed as the enigma did the same. With a yell the two smashed into each other, their mighty powers clashing in intense contest.

"You dare fight against it," The shadow stretched its hand over to Ragna and grabbed his neck. "You damn brat! There is no defeating destiny!"

"I've heard…just about all I can take from you…!" Ragna pushed back as the shadows blade began to shatter like glass.

"What!? This can't be! What…!? What in the hell are you!?"

 _Who am I…? What a stupid question…_

"Did you forget already? Then…how about I remind you," Ragna smirked as he put a bit more force behind the weight of his sword, the shadows blade cracking into even more pieces. "I am… The 'Grim Reaper'…"

"No…this can't be…!"

"RAGNA THE BLOODEDGE!"

* * *

"Haaaaah!" Ragna charged at Azrael, the Mad Dog charging happily at Ragna, his right fist with a red energy swirling around it.

'I can't watch him proceed. Ragna… Please…forgive me.' Rachel clenched her eyes shut and cursed herself out. The man out there was not Ragna, it was nothing more than a monster. Electricity built up around her fingers as she readied herself to strike Ragna down and end his suffering.

"Ms. Rachel, no!" Celica yelled.

"Mad Dog!" Ragna and Azrael both swung their fists, but instead of Ragna swinging his right arm, he swung his left; dodging the Mad Dog punch by a margin and smashing his knuckles into his face. Rachel stopped mid cast as the scene before them played in slow motion.

Azrael bounced on the floor a few times before stopping and getting up a few seconds later. He got back up to see Ragna still positioned with his fist swung, panting and his right arm still a dark claw, but not for long. Slowly the seithr and veins that covered his arm and face vanished, the cumbersome air that surrounded the arena dissipated along with Ragna's monstrous form.

"R-Ragna?" Celica called out hesitantly to him but received no response. His panting soon stopped as he retracted his fist and took a deep breath. Ragna raised a fist and punched himself in the face, a few drops of blood making small splats on the floor.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Mad Dog… Something I had to take care of…" With a swipe of his thumb, he wiped the blood from his lip. "This fight ain't over yet...!" He declared, giving the Mad Dog a sharp glare. "I'm still standing!"

"He…" Rachel stared in awe at what she just witnessed. 'He stopped the Black Beast's transformation… On his own?'

 _What just happened…? The Black Beast...its presence has vanished…! Ragna, you..._

"Bastard...! How dare you hold back on me! Release it already and fight me!" Azrael roared.

"Sorry, but if you think… I'd unleash the power of the Azure…on a little bitch like you, then," A cocky smirk came across the Reaper lips. "You're outta luck!"

"Why…? Why don't you fight me with your full strength!? Why don't you freely use all the power you could hold!? I thought you would be able to understand the **pain** of not being to use the power you HAVE!" Azrael clenched his fists tightly, disappointment over Ragna turning into rage. He was holding back on him—on HIM!? Who the hell did he think he was!? The Mad Dog's blood boiled as he started to huff and puff. "So be it! Then there isn't any point to this… Die, Ragna the Bloodedge."

"Now, I'm excited. If you think you can kill me," He twirled his blade a few times and held it with both hands, the blade pointing forward. "I'd love to see you try you freak. So what the hell are you waiting for you damn berserker!? Your fights with 'me'! That's what you wanted right!? So come on," He said with a cocky smile. "I'll fight you."

"Don't mess with me!" Azrael roared, his voice filled with pure rage. Veins pulsated all over his body, from his arms to his face. The raging berserker charged at Ragna, his fist back and clenched tightly as veins popped up on his knuckles. Ragna doesn't move however and stands his ground, preparing himself for the Mad Dogs attack.

"Bring it!"

"Grim Reaper!" Azrael slammed his fist down as Ragna raised his blade up to block. The impact caused the floor under Ragna to crumble a little as his feet dug into the ground, the pressure forcing him to kneel. "Fight me! Use the Blazblue! I was promised a fight! Now use everything!"

"I don't need that…to beat you…!" Ragna began to rise back to his feet and pushed the Mad Dog back a step. "I've still…gotta score to settle with you…! So this fight…is far from over…!" The Reapers mismatched eyes shined as a purple aura surrounded him like steam. He was now back on his two feet and Azrael found himself being overwhelmed in a contest of brute strength.

"What? What is this…!?" Azrael tried to hold Ragna down, but his efforts proved fruitless as the Reaper started to force him back. Ragna raised his blade up quick to set the Mad Dog off balance as he smashed his fist right into his face. Their battle roared throughout the arena, the nothing more than flashes of light zooming across the arena. But that cumbersome air that once engulfed them vanished.

"Guess that idiot's back to himself…" Kagura sighed. "Worrying me for no damn reason…"

"Ragna…" Celica placed her hands over her chest and smiled. "Yes… 'This'...is him… This is 'Ragna'."

"Yeah… It is." Makoto nodded in agreement. 'And I'm glad he's back…'

A ring caught their attention as Kagura fished his communicator out his pocket. "Celia? What's up?"

" **Gauntlet Hades!"** Ragna brought his seithr encased leg up for a devastating roundhouse kick, slamming his foot right into the Mad Dogs face. **"Hells—!"** His fist soon surrounded in seithr as he pounded him right in the chest, following up with with a swing of his other arm that summoned forth a beastlike head. **"Fang!"**

"Gah!" The beast rammed into his chest, sending the berserker skidding a few paces on the ground.

"What's wrong, Mad Dog!? I didn't know you were so damn weak!"

"Me…!? WEAK!" Azrael dug his hands into the ground and brought up a massive slab of rock and sent it towards the Grim Reaper. Ragna tightened his grip and cleaved through the wall of rock with a heavy swing. The mauler went on the offensive, bombarding Ragna with a barrage of punch and kicks, but they were either blocked or dodged. Having enough of playing defense, Ragna switched to offense and opened his right hand as a beastlike head surrounded it.

Ragna lunged his arm forward as the beast came out and carried Azrael, but the Mad Dog dug his feet into the ground and swung his arms as the beast was dispelled. He was ready to retaliate but was too slow as Ragna was right in front of him, ready to continue his assault. Azrael slammed his fist down but hit nothing but earth as Ragna was nowhere to be found.

"You're slowin' down on me." A voice said from behind.

"Tch!" Azrael swung his arm behind him but hit nothing but air. "Where did he—Gah!" The Mad Dog coughed up blood as a heavy slash went down his back. He whipped around for a punch but was met with one instead. Ragna's knuckles burrowed into his face before sending the monster into the wall. Azrael was about to pry himself out of the wall but gasped as a massive beast comprised out seithr tore through the ground and ensnared him. Seithr filled the space and cleared to reveal an injured Azrael, blood rushing down his chin and several lines of blood on his sides and chest.

 _What's going on here!? I'm being overwhelmed! No!_

Azrael was confused, just mere moments ago he and Ragna were equal at best, but now he was being completely overpowered. Ragna was an entirely different person from just a minute ago. The weight of his attacks were unlike any he has ever felt, his once nonsensical attacks patterns vanished, turning into a more fluent way of battle.

"No!" Azrael rushed him, the two meeting in yet another bout.

Clang.

Clang.

Boom.

The sound of metal clashing and punches being thrown and connecting resonated around the empty colosseum as the only spectators watched in awe as he was actually able to match the Mad Dog, even push him back. The weight of their attacks shook the Colosseum itself. With a final clash, the two were sent a few feet away from each other. Azrael was panting pretty hard, his blood boiling in rage from his dissatisfaction from Ragna not releasing the power of the Azure Grimoire.

"I'm not done yet!" Azrael bellowed at Ragna as he rushed in again, Ragna quickly getting into a stance to prepare for the berserker, but the Mad Dog was soon engulfed by a purple wave.

"What!?" Ragna heard multiple footsteps come next to him as he saw Makoto, Celica, Kagura, and Tsubaki right next to him. "What are you guys doing!?"

"We've got a plan," Tsubaki told him.

"I'm all ears…" Ragna nodded as Tsubaki filled him in on what they were supposed to do. "So if the Rabbit left, you should've gone with her, Celica. You can't fight him."

"That doesn't matter. I'll stay here with you, Ragna. I… I don't want to leave your side! Let me show you that I can protect you! I will protect you."

"Idiot…" A smile came across his face as he looked back at Azrael. 'How can I say I'm all alone when I got an idiot like her worrying about me? Maybe I'm the idiot…'

"Oh…? So…instead of a meal I get a buffet? I like it!" Azrael smiled joyously at his new line up. Before it was just him and Ragna, one on one, but now, four more people joined the fray. Makoto, Tsubaki, Celica, and Kagura. This line up sent the berserker into joyful disarray as he couldn't wait to tear into them. "This should make up for that last disappointment."

"We're not your afternoon snack, Mad Dog " Kagura got into a stance as Makoto threw her shirt off and showed off her rather revealing battle outfit. Tsubaki drew her Izayoi as they all readied themselves for a four on one battle. But this was no regular five on one. With Azrael, it was like five ants and a dinosaur.

Seeing no need to prolong their battle anymore, Azrael darted toward them, ready to spill blood. They quickly jumped in different directions as Azrael's fist came down, but he struck nothing but earth. Makoto was the first to rush the beast, her flurry of fists flying, mixed with a few kicks. The Mad Dog easily avoided her blows and caught her last one with little effort.

"Please tell me that's not all you can do."

"It's not!" A bright light encompassed Makoto's other fist as she slammed her knuckles into the Azrael's cheek. The heavy blow staggered the Mad Dog as he took a few steps back. Makoto intended to continue but was met with a hard back kick to her stomach. That had to be the heaviest blow she's ever felt in her entire life as all the air that once encompassed her lungs left her. She was sent gliding on the floor, but dug her hands into the ground and lunged back at Azrael.

"You've got guts. But," He smirked. "Guts won't save you!"

"Oh, yeah?" Makoto cockily smiled as she quickly jumped back and from behind, Tsubaki appeared and thrusted herself forward. Azrael wasn't prepared for her and barely dodged the chest piercing blow.

Tsubaki didn't want to give him any time to think and went on the offensive, swinging her dagger with her maximum arm length in all different directions. She was agile sure, he could admit that, but there no matter how agile you are, it's useless if you can't even hit your opponent. Tsubaki swung once more, but her blade was caught with a click by Azraels two fingers.

"What!?"

"Tsubaki, jump!" A voice erupted. The redhead asked no questions and took to the air as three lasers came at the Mad Dog. The berserker quickly dodged the beams, only to be met by a purple wave. Azrael managed to block and hold his ground from the massive attack, but it did little to injure him.

"Is that all?"

"The hell it is!" Kagura instantly appeared in front of him and swung his massive blade in an upward arch. The bulky man quickly sidestepped to the right and went for a clotheslining straight punch, but misses as the Black Knight ducked and kicked him in his stomach, following up with a straight blade thrust. The blunt edge slammed into his chest as the berserker coughed up blood. A wild smile appeared on the bulky man's face as he chuckled.

"Yes… Yes, that's it! More!"

"Tch! What a pervert…!" Kagura knew that attack did some damage, but then in the back of his head, he couldn't help but feel like it didn't do much. Not letting up however he went for a few sideways swings, but they were either dodged or deflected by the Mad Dogs fingers. What were his fingers made out of, steel?

"This is actually pretty fun…" Azrael grabbed the Major by the black jacket on his back and pulled him in and pounded him right in the face. The heavy blow sent the Major zooming through the arena and slamming into the wall. Ragna and Makoto quickly double teamed the berserker, coordinating their attacks so once one of them moved, the other was ready to deal another blow. Tsubaki quickly joined into the frenzy, but even with all three of them, he was able to avoid and block their synchronized attacks.

He caught Makoto's punch and Ragna's blade in his hands and slammed the two together before throwing them away. Tsubaki quickly closed in on the Mad Dog, but before she could swing her dagger, she was met with a strong kick to the gut. She bounced and rolled a few times on the ground before using her hands and jumping off the ground. A bow and arrow of light soon formed in the redhead's hands as she took quick aim.

" **Macto Lux Kyrie!"** Upon release of her bow, the arrow splits into a bevy of light streams and scattered. Azrael slammed his fist into the ground as a massive slab of rock erected from the earth and blocked the incoming arrows, the impact creating a dust cloud that covered the Mad Dog. Tsubaki landed and gasped as she saw Azrael was just fine, the dust clearing as it showed he had no injuries.

"Come on… Is that really all you can do?"

"Tch…" 'How much longer until she's ready!?' A sweat trickled down the scowling redheads face as the bow and arrow of light vanished.

"Hmph." Azrael looked at all four of them and smirked. "Not bad… I guess it was worth it coming here… I have a very delicious lineup."

"Bastards not even sweating…" Kagura groaned. 'We just gotta tire him out... Just a little more.'

"Come on, Minerva! We can do this!" Celica cheered.

They all charged in once more, blades and fists swinging and loud clashes and booms filled the stadium. It was four on one and Azrael was not only keeping up with them but also beating them back. Makoto went for an uppercut, but he quickly vanishes and reappears behind her. Before he could deal a blow, something exploded on his back. The Mad Dog turned to see Minerva morphed into a type of canon.

"Annoying pest!"

"You won't lay a hand on her!" Makoto readied a punch for Azrael but was met with one instead, the blowing sending her into the wall.

"Makoto!" Tsubaki's dagger turned into a long whip as she slung it at Azrael. It wrapped around his arm as she planted her feet firmly on the ground to hold him. Though it didn't do much as he reeled her in like a fish and punted her away like a soccer ball

"Let's do it, Minerva!" Celica cheered as Minerva kept firing as Azrael came in closer and closer, fist clenched tight and ready to smash her doll into a million pieces.

"Damn!" Kagura quickly dashed off to meet the Mad Dog before he met Celica, but was kicked away into Ragna and sent spiraling across the arena.

Minerva took Celica up and dashed away, the Mad Dog giving chase and quickly gaining on them. The doll transformed one of her legs into a blade and whipped around, the blade scraping his chest and leaving a long scratch. Azrael jumped up and slammed himself back on the ground, the ground moving like a wave as Minerva lost her balance and fell forward with Minerva.

"Owie…" Celica rose up and saw Azrael walking towards them. She had Minerva stood back up, ready to fight as the man smirked.

"Hmph. I acknowledge your guts kid. But a weakling like you shouldn't be on the battlefield."

"Get your ass away from her!" A fist slammed into his cheek and sent him tearing through the ground. Azrael got back up as he wiped the blood off his mouth and looked to see it was Ragna.

"You got up pretty quickly."

"I won't let you lay a fucking finger on her again! This time I'll make sure to protect her!" Ragna declared. He was about to move off but stopped as his body pulsated in pain. "What...the hell…!? Gah!" He coughed up blood and shut an eye. "Damn it…!"

"Ragna, don't push yourself! I'll fight with you!"

"Stay behind me, Celica… I swear I won't make the same mistake twice."

"Ragna…" Celica slowly leaned against Ragna's back as her hands began to glow, his body soon surrounding in a green light. "This is the best I can do…"

"That's fine… Thank you, Celica," Ragna placed a hand on hers and clenched it, a light pink coming onto her cheek from his touch. "We'll talk later… Right now, take a step back."

"Ok." Celica watched Ragna dart over to fight Azrael once more as a smile came across her face. "Only do what I can do… And if this is what I can do, I'll do it!" Celica nodded confidently and ran off.

"Haah!" Ragna and Kagura quickly rushed him, working together to pressure him and managing to get a few hits on him. But their attacks weren't all too damaging as Azrael shook them off like bug bites.

Ragna's blade morphed into its scythe form as he swung with his maximum arm length in an attempt to cleave the berserker in half. To his surprise, Azrael caught it easily as a red aura surrounded his other hand. Before he struck, Kagura slammed the side of his blade into the Mad Dogs back as he sent a few feet away from them.

The Mad Dog dug his fingers into the ground and quickly got up, ready to tear Kagura in half. But before he could move, he was met with a hard right hook by Makoto. Azrael went for a straight punch, but the beastkin quickly swerved around it and hit him with two quick punches and a knee to his chin. Azrael staggered a few paces from the heavy blows and looked back to see Makoto with her fist reeled back and a bright light encompassing her arm.

" **Big Bang Smash!"** Makoto thrusted her fist forward as a fist made of energy appeared as an extension of her arm. Azrael put his hands up to block the blow but was pushed back a bit from the heavy attack. He dug his feet into the ground to stop himself and growled in frustration that he was pushed back by someone like her. Before he could move, streams of light rained down on him as he was engulfed in a dust cloud. With a heavy gust of wind, the dust cloud vanished as Azrael rushed out at Makoto and grabbed her by the head as he threw her right into Tsubaki. Kagura saw that he was slowing down and quickly intensified the pressure on him as more of his blows hit the Mad Dog.

"Haah!"

"Not good enough!" Azrael countered Kagura's thrust with a powerful downwards punch as the Major was blown back the incredible force. Kagura quickly regained his footing but was too late as Azrael was right in front of him.

"Shit!"

" **Dead Spike!"** A wave of seithr resembling that of a beast's head appeared and took the Mad Dog away.

"Saved my ass…" Kagura sighed in relief and thanked his savior. "Thanks for that…"

"Yeah, but…" Ragna looked to see Azrael coming towards them and scowled. "Who the hell is gonna save ours…!?"

"Hey, you still alive?" An abrupt voice asked. Ragna looked at his grimoire to see his shell opened and glowing yellow.

"Are you ready yet, Celia?" Ragna asked.

"Yeah, just put him in position. The rest is up to our 'sniper' and you after that." Celia said.

"Alright… Kagura!" Ragna called to Kagura.

"Yeah," Kagura slanted his blade down in front of him to block Azrael's punch. "Is it ready!?" The Black Knight saw him nod and smirked. "Good."

"What's so funny?" Azrael was peaked by the smirk that came across the Black Knights face. He seemed pretty cocky about something or he had something planned.

"Whatever you have planned, won't help you win this fight! Only the strongest will come out on top!"

"Oh, yeah!?" Kagura swung his blade up as Azrael was knocked off balance. His blade surrounded itself in a purple aura as he did a turning jump and slammed his sword down, trapping the Mad Dog in an endless loop. " **Dark Flame—!"** With one more slam, he dug his blade into the ground and flings it up. **"Of the Bellowing Dragon!"** A geyser of what looked like purple flames erupted from the ground as Azrael took the blow full force. Now that was something he wasn't expecting. Azrael dug his feet into the ground and stopped himself as smoke came off his body. Kagura thought that did him in, but he was wrong. His tattoos glowed as a red devilish aura came from the chuckling Mad Dog.

"For showing me such a good time... I think I should reward you..."

"What!?"

"Enchant Dragunov level 3…! Released!" Azrael roared as the ground beneath them trembled. The air thickened as Azrael's very presence became toxic. A smirk slowly formed onto Kagura's face as he looked up.

"Alright… It's up to you now…"

* * *

Over five hundred meters in the air, a small ship hovered over Yabiko as the cargo bay was opened and Rachel stood with a blond haired man. Emerald eyes focused down where his target was, a bow and arrow of crystallized ice formed in his hands as he took aim.

"Can you make the shot from here?" The vampire asked.

"It is not if I can make, it is **if** it will hit. I have the coordinates." He responded.

"Very well…" Rachel took out her communicator. "Celica, are you ready?"

"Yep! And I've got some backup!" A vibrant Celica responded.

"'Back up' you say? Interesting..." Rachel couldn't help but let out a slight chuckle as she turned to her ally. "They are ready."

"Ok." His emerald eyes glowed as he reeled the arrow far and took a breath as a blue magic circle appeared in front of the point of the arrow. Three more appeared, one in front of the other as an icy mist rose up from the sniping man's feet. The circles formed a kind of scope for the man to fire as the target was right where he needed to be. "Freeze." Was all he said before he let the arrow fly, the arrow zooming through the air and slicing it clean in half as it made its way to its intended target.

* * *

"What?" Azrael heard something odd and turned around as he saw the very clouds above him split in two as what seemed to be an arrow came right towards him. "So that was your plan! A sneak attack won't save you!"

"Damn it!" Makoto and Tsubaki quickly rushed Azrael, not wanting to move from his position. They went on both sides of him but were quickly blown away by his outrageous power. Kagura quickly appeared in front of the Mad Dog, but was kicked away and tore through the floor as he came to a stop a few feet away from him.

"Shit!" Ragna lunged at the Mad Dog as his fist surrounded in seithr. He threw a straight punch at him, but it was countered as Azrael slammed his fist into his. He was then kicked away and gasped as Azrael was about to dodge the arrow. But out of nowhere, something exploded on his back as Ragna looked to see a panting Bullet with an arm extended and Celica healing her.

"Bullet!?"

"You damn—!" Almost forgetting the deadly arrow that came his way, Azrael turned around and put his arms in front of him to block as the arrow slammed into him, the impact surrounded the entire stadium in a crystal like mist. Kagura, Tsubaki, and Makoto rose up from the ground and watched as the mist cleared and Azrael was still standing, bits of ice covering his body.

"Heh… Hahaha!" Azrael let out a wild laugh and then quickly calmed himself. "So that was your master plan to take me out? Sorry, but it didn't work." The Mad Dog looked at Bullet all the way in the back. "I'll deal with you later you rat… But for now," Azrael looked at Makoto, Kagura, and Tsubaki. "I'll take my time devouring you four…"

"Heh. 'four' huh…? I think you're forgetting someone… Or did that attack leave your brain on ice?" Kagura chuckled weakly.

"What!?" Azrael gasped as he recalled there was someone else, but he was nowhere to be found "The Grim Reaper is—!"

"Right here!" A gruff voice yelled as Azrael turned around to see Ragna right behind him. His face twisted in rage and his fist clenched tight. The Grim Reaper slammed his fist into the Mad Dog's stomach and blood sprayed from his mouth. "Idea Engine, override!"

"Wha—!?" Azrael yelled in pain as his tattoos glowed brightly and a burning sensation coursed all over his body. "What is this!?" He tried to move, but couldn't as he fell on his knees. "What did you do to me!?"

"No, it's what I did. Mad Dog." A voice spoke out. Azrael's face twisted in rage as he struggled to look up.

"Is that you…Celia!?"

"Yep. So…how does it feel to be knocked on your ass? Not very appealing I guess." Celia said sarcastically. "Well, I gotta admit, Azrael, you are one stubborn son of a bitch... Looks like all that running around finally tired you out... You don't even have the power to stand."

"GODDAMN YOU!" Azrael roared. "GODDAMN YOOOOU! HOW DARE YOU!"

"Too late for that, the bastard already has."

"Time to go to your cage, Mad Dog." Were Ragna's last words to Azrael before the man disappeared, the battle finally over. The purple aura that surrounded Ragna vanished as did his glowing eyes. The moment they did, his blade dropped from his hands and he fell forward.

"H-Hey, Rag—!" Kagura called to him, but he was soon caught by Celica, the mage taking the unconscious man down to his knees and holding him tight with a warm smile on her face. The Black Knight just smiled at them and looked around. "Holy shit… Just look at this place. It was like the day after tomorrow was yesterday…"

"It seems as if everything went well." A dainty voice spoke as Rachel appeared out of thin air. She looked at the unconscious Ragna being held by Celica and sighed. "Might I say we have one hell of an idiot…"

"Yes, we do…" Makoto smiled.

"I appreciate the assistance, Bullet," Rachel turned her attention to the limping mercenary and said. "If not for that distraction, we would have missed."

"Save it for now… I've got questions that need answering and a shit ton of them."

"Guess that makes sense." Makoto sighed.

"I think for now we should head back to the branch," Tsubaki suggested. "If we stay here too long the NOL might come to see the aftermath."

"I agree. Come, let us be off."

* * *

"I knew it..."

"What is it…? You seem...happy." Akahana couldn't help but notice the good mood the Imperator seemed to be in. She never smiled and always had this stern look on her face, so seeing her smile now was a bit unnerving. It was like watching Terumi give candy to a baby that wasn't poisonous. Taking this as a bad omen, the mage took a giant step away from the smiling platinum.

"Do not worry yourself over it…" The Imperator said nothing more and walked out from the where they stood next to the cauldron. This ease that rested over her meant that Ragna managed to triumph over his trial.

 _There may be a future for us yet…_

The Imperator stopped in her tracks as her smile faded. There was an irksome presence behind her and she knew exactly who it was. It was perfect since she needed to talk to him anyway. "Terumi… We need to talk."

"Oh? About what?" A sarcastic voice asked, the voice being none other than Terumi's.

"Why did you make contact with the Mad Dog?"

"We needed him out of the way. I mean, if that berserker got it our way, it could actually pose a huge ass problem. Might as well nip that shit in the bud before it hatched." Terumi said.

"But why in secret?" She turned to him and glared at him with suspicious slits. "Answer me."

"I've got no reason to. It all worked out so stop pissing yourself it." Terumi snarled.

"Hmph. You seem to have a pair of balls today… Should I cut them off?"

"N-No, I'd rather you not," Terumi sweat dropped. "With that gaze, you might actually do it…"

"So never, under any circumstance, do that again. Next time, I WILL kill you. Do you understand?"

"Crystal." Terumi snickered. The platinum didn't want to waste another second talking to him and walked off. Once out of his sight, he clicked his teeth and snarled. "Who does that bitch think she is? I swear I'm gonna kill that whore the first chance I get, but," He chuckled to himself as a sadistic smile came across his lips. "No reason to rush… There's plenty of time until the day of ruin… Heh heh heh…"

The man chuckled as he walked, the hallway filling with his dark laughter. Unknown to him, a certain mage overheard him, leaning against the corner with her arms folded under her chest she looked passed the corner with the corner of her eye.

"Terumi… What are you up too?"

 **Finally, the Mad Dog is back in his cage and that fight is over! Now the story can progress once more! I was happy when I saw this story reached over 11, 100 views! It might not be a lot, but to me, as my first story, it makes me happy. And like to thank all who's read this and enjoyed this. Hopefully, everyone who has read this will stick around as I have much planned for this. The next story to be updated will be Tales of Azure.**

 **Next: Chapter 28: Two halves make a whole**


	28. Chapter 28: Two halves make a whole

**Ragna: Well, that worked out well enough. I ain't dead yet.**

 **Noel: How can you be so calm!?**

 **Rachel: He is an idiot. Do not try talking to him; it will only leave you tired and disappointed. Stupidity such as this is found once every millennia, so we should leave him be.**

 **Mu: I'm just glad you're ok.**

 **Saya: We all are.**

 **Terumi: I'm not.**

 **Kokonoe: Nobody cares. Now shut up. I'm sick of your green ass.**

 **Terumi: Green!?**

 **Jin: Now the Mad Dog has gone back in its proper place.**

 **Bullet: About damn time.**

 **Kagura: The amount of paperwork I'm stuck with is asinine...**

 **Hibiki: That is what you get for slacking off.**

 **Makoto: HOLY shit! Where did you come from!**

 **Tsubaki: I didn't even sense him...**

 **Hibiki: I hope you haven't been slacking off and doing your work.**

 **Kagura: Yeah, yeah mom.**

 **Lambda: Ok, Nu. It's your turn.**

 **Nu: Nu is ready to draw! Come on, one demand!**

 **Ragna: Hell no!**

 ***Nu draws***

 **Celica: What is it?**

 **Nu: Aw, Nu got 'What turns me on'! Nu didn't want that!**

 **Ragna: And I don't want to HEAR that.**

 **Yasha: Because you already know?**

 **Ragna: Shut it.**

 **Akahana: Well we all know, but you can say it anyway.**

 **Nu: RAGNA! He's the only one! Whenever Nu sees him, she gets so hot~!**

 **Kagura: If you don't tap that at least ONCE! You've lost your right to call yourself a man.**

 **Ragna: Piss off...**

 **Kagura: She is literally saying 'come over here and give it to me'. What the HELL is wrong with you?**

 **Nu: But every time Nu says that the mean lady over there yells at her.**

 **Saya: The Imperator?**

 **Imperator: She is a young, attractive woman. Those things should not be coming out of her mouth. End of story.**

 **Noel: You're kinda hard on her.**

 **Yasha: You know who else is hard right now?**

 **Ragna: Fuck off...**

 **Yasha: I didn't say names~ Guilty conscience...**

 **Ragna: I** — **! I mean** — **! Damn it** **!**

 **Saya: Brother... Is she telling the truth?**

 **Ragna: What the fu** — **!? No!**

 **Saya: Let me see.**

 **Ragna: I... What?**

 **Saya: Let. Me. See.**

 **Terumi: Wow... Listen, I'm gonna head into the other room since I don't want to see...that.**

 **Nu: Speak for yourself. Don't speak for, Nu.**

 **Noel: N-No! Start the chapter, please!**

 **Kokonoe: Don't be so embarrassed, Noel. You can be such a baby sometimes.**

 **Noel: B-But it's his...you know!**

 **Yasha: I'll hold him down!**

 **Ragna: The hell you will!**

 **Imperator: How indecent. Nu, what have I told you?**

 **Saya: Now, stay still brother...**

 **Ragna: Fuck no! Hey, start the goddamn chapter already!**

 **Bullet: Start the chapter.**

 **Chapter 28: Two halves make a whole**

White. Nothing but white as far as the eye could see. Silence filled the void, the nothingness desolate with two figures floating within. One was a woman in a ceremonial dress with long violet hair stretching down her back, another what could only be described as a massive satellite.

"He is 'awakening' too soon..." A voice came from the entity, its voice radiant like the sun. This entity was none other than the Master unit: Amaterasu. "I had not prepared myself for a possibility such as this... Both past, present, future are invisible to me now. If this was her plan, then I have truly underestimated what a mere human can do."

"What should I do?" The woman asked, the woman being Izanami.

"For now, nothing. However, the first chance that comes eliminate the Imperator before she offsets my plans any further. If that man becomes the 'Man of Azure' now, 'the girl' will awaken and bring him here to free her. Once that happens..."

"I am aware. If this proceeds any further..." Slowly her voice became distant, her vision narrowing as it went dark. When she opened her eyes next she was before a cauldron, alone in the large dark room. Currently, the lowest level of the Ibukido ruins, checking on the cauldron since the Imperator and her entourage have taken an interest in them she found neither Terumi nor the Imperator. A shame really, Izanami thought. If they were here, she could have dispatched them. Arms folded underneath her chest the death goddess eyes glared at the closed cauldron lost in thought. "It is proceeding faster than expected."

"What is?" A feminine voice asked from behind, heels clapping on the floor.

"I thought you were still outside waiting," Izanami turned to the coming footsteps. "Nine. What are you doing here?"

"I came to see what you were doing, only to find you mumbling away to yourself," the busty mage stops in front of her and folds her arms under her chest. "Can't say I'm not a little suspicious of you. You come and go whenever you please and write us off anytime we ask what you were up too. Is there something you're hiding?"

"There is nothing to hide."

"I'll kill you if you even think of hurting my family." Nine's said harshly. She wasn't the type of person to mince words or play nice. If she wanted to get her message across, she'd do it no matter what or how she has to do it. Izanami, however, stood unfazed at her claim and merely chuckled.

"Kill me? You cannot 'kill' me no matter how hard you try human."

"Oh yeah," Nine opened her palm and summoned a small, sizzling flame. "Wanna try me?"

"Nine!" A small figure swooped down next to the two, his presence stopping Nine from going any further. Upon recognition of the small figure, being none other than Jubei, the flame dispersed into embers. "What are you doing, Nine?" Jubei took a stern tone this time when speaking, his gaze the same. Nine stayed silent and simply walked away, her heels clapping on the floor, the sound echoing in the large room. Jubei quickly gave chase to his wife and grabbed her hand before she could take another step. "Nine, what's wrong with you? You've been like this for a while now."

"I can't trust her. I don't know how you could be so relaxed, but I can't trust that woman."

"Nine, you need to calm down. Getting angry won't do anything but stress you out. Save that strength for later."

"Well, unlike you, I can't be calm right now. Nothing is making any sense to me," Nine allowed a tired sigh to pass her lips. "Now, Celica and Kokonoe are involved in this. I know I said they could make their own choices, but I don't want to see them get hurt." The mages hand slipped from her husbands as her head hung. "I just want this all to end before anything happens to them. If I lose them, or you, I don't know what I'd do..."

"Ah, so you're concerned about 'em. I am too," Jubei walked in front of his wife to look her in the eye. "But worryin' about 'em now won't amount to nothin'. I don't wanna see 'em get hurt either, that's why we need to finish this. A parents duty is to protect their children, and I'll do whatever it takes to keep my family safe." Jubei gave her wife a curt smile that formed one on her lips. Nine felt all her worries thrown away in that instant. He's always so soft, so kind-hearted. Didn't matter what situation, Jubei always looked at the brighter side, thinking everything was going to be ok. It rubbed off on her. "Now, let's get on outta here." The cat motioned his wife to come along, leading her up from the bottom floor to the entrance. Besides them and Izanami, they had a few more people with them; one of which stood before the entrance. A small child stood before the entrance with blond hair tied with two blue ribbons at the end and what could only be described as a magical girl outfit. The small girl was none other than Platinum, but this time someone else was in control.

"Jubei! Nine!" The girl waved at them with a soft smile. Her voice was soft and easy going, nothing but care in her eyes. At first glance, this may look like a simple young girl with a rather interesting fashion sense, but this wasn't some little girl; at least a normal one. Behind the souls of Luna and Sena lay one more. Trinity Glasfille, a member of the Six Heroes. Nine was pleased she decided to take the reins instead of Luna, which of whom agitated her to no end. Throughout the trip, the small child kept calling her old lady and hag. What she wouldn't give to teach that little brat a lesson. Her rage was cooled by her husband, but there is just so much she could take; which was not much at all given that being calm wasn't her thing. At least Sena wasn't such a pain in the ass.

"Is the cauldron acting up?"

"Nope. Everything's alright down there. The only thing off is Nine," Jubei pointed to his growling wife. "She's been acting pretty funny lately. Maybe you can talk to her, ya know, girl talk."

"I'm cautious." Nine held back a growl, but her agitation was as clear as day.

"Well," Trinity sweat dropped from the mages contorted expression. "At least nothing happened. Oh, and Lord Jubei," the small child smiled warmly at the cat. "Thank you for returning his sword and jacket back to him. I know she would be thrilled to know he received them unharmed."

"Don't mention it," Jubei returned the smile. "To be honest, I was a little surprised when ya told me about it and how it was still in mint condition after so many years. Never even knew the Kaka clan had this there."

"Have you told him?" Trinity asked.

"Not yet, I don't think he's ready for somethin' like that," Jubei said, concerned.

"Let's not rush things, when he's ready; then we can begin. Speaking of ready," it didn't come to her until just now, but they were missing two people from their little entourage. "Where are Lord Hakuemn and Lord Valkenhayn?"

"At ease, Trinity Glasfille, we are here." A powerful voice spoke. Turning to the strong voice, they saw their missing two members, Hakumen and Valkenhayn walking towards them.

"Don't just runnin' off. Remeber the Imperator and her crew is runnin' amok around here." Jubei said.

"I am not afraid of them. Let them come," Hakumen stopped before the cat. "Though, it would seem as if your wounds still have not healed cat."

"Yeah," Jubei worked out his arm. "After months now this damn thing is still botherin' me. That woman doesn't know the word restraint like a certain someone I know." The cat teased, which popped a vein on his wife's forehead. If there was anything Jubei loved more than traveling, it was toying with his wife. He loved her to death, but seeing her get so frustrated over the simplest things brought a smile to his face. Every time Nine saw his smile her anger left and filled with pure embarrassment.

Every time Nine saw his smile her anger left and filled with pure embarrassment. She couldn't stay mad at him what with his cute little whiskers and when he meows or just how warm he is when she cuddles him or how chubby his cheeks are or his soft little ears are—oh he's so just so cute!

 _God, I hope reading minds isn't another ability of his right eye..._

"Let us finish this post-haste. With everything that's happened, I fear for miladies safety."

"Now for the cauldron near Wadatsumi," Hakumen said.

"Right. The only one we're waiting for now is, Izanami. I wonder what she's doing down there?" Trinity asked herself.

"Tch. Who knows." Nine scoffed. Anger flared once more in the mage, her disdain for the death goddess more evident as of late. Sure they had their doubts about her, but this sort of behavior from Nine was troubling. Hakumen, however, often sided with her, having the same level of distrust as Nine, maybe more; not that anyone could blame them. Izanami kept to herself, sharing information with the Master unit in secret. No matter how many times they'd ask, she either ignored them or tell them off. Valkenhayn was neutral about it, seeing no reason, not trust her, but at the same time, he had no reason _to_ trust her. Worrying about something like this, however, was not his concern, making sure Rachel was safe was the old man's top priority.

"I see you are still rather doubtful," a voice spoke from behind. From the darkness of the entrance of the ruins, Izanami came out to them; the goddess met with silence. "I do not care whether you trust me or not. The fact remains we are working together."

"But for how much longer?" Nine asked in a harsh tone, glaring at her with a cross of disdain and fury.

"We must wait and see. Only time will tell." Izanami said simply before walking by them. "Now we are off to the other cauldron, yes? Make haste, lest Terumi arrives before we do. Do you want what happened to Akitsu happened to other cities?" The death goddess continued, followed by Jubei, Valkenhayn, and Trinity. Hakumen and Nine stayed back, merely watching Izanami with caution.

"Earlier... You felt that too?" Hakumen turned to the mage.

"A Phenomenon Intervention... It looks like Terumi isn't the only enemy we're up against. Not anymore."

* * *

Celica traversed the halls, accompanied by her automaton and friend; Minerva. Right now, she was on her way to Ragna's room to check on him; a bit troubled that he hadn't woken up yet. The young healer was worried that maybe there was something else since Ragna wasn't in the best condition. Thanks to Celica's healing magic, Ragna was able to recover with the Azure Grimoire and has been asleep ever since. Since then, everything's been pretty quiet. Kagura, Makoto, and Tsubaki weren't injured too bad and got their much deserved rest; save Kagura of course since he has one very merciless assistant.

Kagura really got the short end of the stick with this one...

 _"Aw, this sucks!"_ Said a comically crying Kagura, his right arm in a cast while his left arm signed document after document.

 _"Come on now, sir. Only one hundred seventy documents to go."_ Hibiki told him with his usually calm smile.

 _"Bite me!"_

Yeah... Not what you'd call the most relaxing way to heal. Talk about a workaholic.

Celica, now before the room Ragna was currently recuperating in, stared at the door, almost as if she was trying to peer through. He had to be ok... He had to be. Just the thought of him in any sort of danger was enough to give Celica a heart attack. It was like the day he lost his arm all over again. Two loud slaps reverberated through the empty halls. The auburn haired girl shook her head, and with a determined glare she turned the knob and opened the door. What she saw made that delightful, radiant smile of hers return once more.

Ragna was finally awake, sitting up, back leaned against his pillow with his head turned towards out the window.

"Ragna..." Celica said with a bit of disbelief accompanied by a bit of happiness. There wasn't an immediate response to her call. Maybe he didn't hear her, or he was still out of it? His head slowly turned to her, and once his eyes caught her, a smile graced his lips.

"Celica..."

"Ragna!" Celica, without even thinking, ran over to him and hugged him as tightly as she could.

"Celica, Celica! Personal space! And I'm injured, remember!?"

"I-I'm sorry!" Celica quickly removed herself. "I'm just so happy you're ok! I don't think I'd be able to live with myself if anything happened to you."

"It was that bad?"

Celica felt her chest tighten to the condition he was in; it was critical. He received extensive brain trauma from the battle, his right collarbone shattered, along with some internal bleeding, destroyed organs, and a punctured lung. Not to mention the immense amount strain on his heart and blood loss. When he stopped the Azure Grimoire from going haywire, it must've taxed his body much more than any of them could imagine. Not only that, a different power arose in him, similar to Jin, which Rachel speculated was his drive ability; add that with the taxation of the Azure Grimoire, and he was burned out. Thankfully no surgery was needed to heal his organs and bones, the grimoire and her healing were enough. Ragna could easily see the distress written on her face. Seeing that this was a rather hard topic to discuss he switched it up.

"How long was I out for?"

"Two days."

"It's better than last time..." Ragna joked.

"Yeah," Celica said with a slight giggle. "You were unconscious for almost a month. Also, you did wake up before, on the same day we brought you back here after we treated you, but you were unresponsive. Your eyes had no gleam, and we were worried that maybe the damage done to you had some permanent effects. Thankfully it wasn't the case. Oh! Mother and father dropped by for a bit. Father was anxious about you while mother was..."

"Her usual self?"

"Pretty much..."

"I thought so." Not like he was expecting heartfelt relief from her, it was Nine after all. For whatever reason, Nine had a somewhat bitter taste towards him. To this day he was left puzzled by her hostile attitude toward him, not like he cared whether she liked him or not. If Ragna had to guess where this disdain came from, it must have something to do with her daughters; mainly Celica. She wasn't playing favorites, but with Celica, she was a bit _too_ innocent. Unlike Kokonoe, Celica was sweet to the core, while Kokonoe took after her mother, not a good thing in Ragna's opinion. Though, Ragna couldn't help being surprised by their personalities. When they all first met, Ragna expected Jubei to be more of the overprotective one.

Boy was he wrong.

Nine was on his ass day in and day out about Celica and Kokonoe. The closer they got the angrier Nine seemed to get. It wasn't some grand secret that Nine had a bit of distaste for other males, especially when they try to talk to her, even more so her daughters. She's ready to raise hell for even thinking about talking to one of them. Like the time a random guy tried to hit on Celica and was never seen again. Apparently, he transferred schools, but Ragna had his own thoughts about it. How his master managed to get her to be his wife is another mystery unknown to the world.

"Did they say anything?"

"Mother said the Imperator is gathering some odd power that she can't really identify without it going into the impossible. So she decided to leave with father, Mr. Valkenhayn, Mr. Hakumen, and Izanami." Celica saw the visible irritation once she mentioned Hakumens name. Not like she could blame him. Hakumen almost killed him, and he wasn't afraid to do it again. Even with what he's done, Celica found that he wasn't a bad person and a great listener; at least she thought he was listening to her when she spoke to him. On a whim, Celica engaged in a small chat with the armored hero. The man was so serious and tense, but he had this comfortable air about him that made him feel almost natural. Though he didn't talk back to her. Just the occasional sigh came from the masked swordsman every now and again.

The guy was intense...

"Also," The mage giggled and pointed beside Ragna. Ragna was well aware of what, or in this case, who was beside him; it was none other than his peacefully sleeping sister clinging to his good arm. "You should've seen how she cried when you woke up... Saya never left your side, Ragna. She even stood up to Mr. Hakumen."

"Saya did that?" Ragna asked with a bit of surprise. He slowly wiggled his arm out from her grasp and placed a hand on her head. A bright smile came across the young girls face as she said his name with pure joy in her voice.

"Ragna..."

Ragna couldn't help but smile at the innocence present in her tone. This brought back some fond memories. When they were young, Saya snuck into his room because she was scared. He could remember the day, the time, everything.

* * *

The dark room was ghost-quiet, fingers of moonlight shone through the closed drapes. Within the room laid a young platinum haired boy half asleep; the boy being none other than Ragna, covered in his thin blank sheets. A sudden noise caused the tired boy to jolt up; it was the door slowly creaking open, then it stopped. Ragna swallowed a lump down his throat as he wondered just who was it. Was it a ghost? Please don't be a ghost, Ragna yelled in his head. Much to his relief, it wasn't a ghost, but a small girl with short blond hair that stopped at her shoulders, a stuffed panda in hand and light blue pajamas.

"Saya..." Ragna groaned. "What are you doing here? Why aren't you sleeping?" He asked; ironic in his case since he was still awake. The small child said nothing, shifting her gaze from every now and again. Frantically, she quickly closed the door and shuffled under the covers beside Ragna. "What are you doing!?"

"I had a nightmare..." Saya whimpered and clutched his shirt. "I don't want to be alone in that dark room... I wanna stay in here." Ragna could only sigh to her reasoning, not like it was anything new. Multiple times she's come into his room at night, sometimes even without his knowledge. Several occasions Ragna woke up to see Saya sleeping soundly beside him, hugging him, clutching his shirt with her small hands.

"Fine..." The moment he said that the fear and anxiety once present changed to a bright smile as she hugged him. Ragna wheezed a bit to the bear hug, but with her giggling like how she was now, it wasn't so bad. "Why do you always come in here...?" He set a hand on her head and stroked the top of her head.

"Don't you already know?" Saya let out a joyful giggle.

* * *

 _'It's because I love you, brother!'_

Years have gone by, and her attitude toward him hasn't changed, it was just like back then. She'd sneak into his bed and sleep the night away, her arms holding him for protection and warmth, the same bright smile always present when he woke up to find her; it was just like this.

"What a hopeless idiot..." Ragna muttered softly under his breath. With slow, painful, cautious movements, Ragna managed to work himself out of bed, standing on his two feet once more.

"You shouldn't be moving now!" Celica said, worried. "It's best if you lay in bed and recover properly!"

"I'm fine, Celica. I can walk, and I need to after being in bed for so long." Ragna's bones felt like bridled branches ready to snap from a simple gust of wind. If he stayed in bed any longer, he might not be able to get up again. Getting his body up and running again was the best thing for him to do. His reassuring tone didn't seem to ease Celica much; she looked like she was ready to pass out from fear at any moment. "I've got an idea. How about we just go talk, like I promised you in the Colosseum."

"That can wait! You getting better is top priority over everything else."

"Well, _that_ can wait," Ragna countered. "Now, come on. I ain't taking no for an answer, Celica."

"Wait a minute, but you aren't healed yet."

"We'll talk up on the balcony on the last floor."

"Are you even listening to me!?"

"Nope."

* * *

The evening sun lit the sky up in an inferno of beautiful colors, the sight from the balcony Celica stood with an injured Ragna one to behold. Celica leaned her elbows on the ledge and cupped her face while she swung her head side to side. The young mage couldn't help but marvel at this magnificent view. While Celica took in the sights, Ragna was taken up in his thoughts. He came here to speak with Celica like he said he would back in the arena, but his thoughts got the better of him. Everything that took place in that arena; Azrael, him losing control and especially that dark figured asshole. Was that Terumi just fucking with him? No, it wasn't him. Something about this guy was off. There was something almost, as crazy as this sounds, divine about him. He spoke with this radiant aura that shined as brightly as the sun, the wisdom of one whose lived throughout the ages. Ragna ran his fingers through his hair, trying to think about who that figure was.

'That son of a bitch...' Ragna growled internally as he looked into the palm of his right hand. Death, destruction, everything that figure said resonated with him, and it made him sick. At that moment, he wanted to destroy everything, to kill everyone. The world didn't matter to him. In the end, though, he pulled through. He's here now, and he was gonna make damn sure it stayed that way. What Ragna hated more than anything else in the world, even more than Terumi, was someone telling him what to do and what not to do. He had a mind of his own damn it, and no grimoire or god is gonna tell him how to live his life. Getting through all this in one piece is gonna be a hell of a lot more difficult than he thought it'd be.

"Hey! Ragna!"

Ragna jolted up from the sound of Celica's voice. He didn't think he was so far gone in his thoughts that he zoned out, or that he didn't realize Celica's approach, which was odd given the mage was _literally_ a centimeter away from him. Ragna took a step back to regain his space. "W-What is it, Celica?"

"You've been ignoring me this whole time!" Celica pouted. "You said we could talk and now you're just neglecting me?"

"S-Sorry."

"You better be mister!" Celica jokingly scolded.

"I'll never understand you. Anyway, what do you want to talk about?"

"I dunno," Celica shrugged. "You brought me up here, so you start the conversation. Isn't the guy supposed to entertain the girl in moments like these?" The mage teased.

"You know I don't care about crap like that right?"

"Well, you should. You can't get a girlfriend like that," Celica playfully reprimanded. "A girl likes a sweet, caring guy. A guy who always smiles at them and isn't so mean."

"Somehow I feel like you referring to me with that last bit..."

"You know, Noel and Lambda... They were so worried. Even Kokonoe was shaken by your condition. I don't think I've ever seen her look like that before. Lambda kept asking Aunty Celia if you were ok, and catered to you the best she could. She's the one who put on all those bandages you know, and Noel was the one to do your cast."

"Really? Gotta thank 'em later. Sorry I was such a pain to deal with."

"It's ok. Remember, I do it because I enjoy it. I like helping people. Helping everyone. Helping you..." Ragna couldn't help but get a little flustered on that last bit. Her voice was so genuine, just like always. It just made his failure hurt him even more.

"Celica, I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" Celica asked in innocent confusion. "What do you mean?"

"What happened to you, when that bastard attacked you. I couldn't do anything, and you got hurt because of it. I don't want that to happen again. Kokonoe asked me to protect you, and I couldn't do something so simple," Ragna clenched his fist and looked down in shame. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you." Celica didn't respond to him, and he didn't bother looking back at her. Shame, disgrace, every name in the damn book filled him. Out of the blue, something soft rested on his cheek.

It was her lips.

"Whoa!" Ragna quickly jumped back from her. "What was that!?"

"Mother always did that when we were kids. Anytime we were sad, just like that it made the pain go away." A blush came across Celica's cheek as she asked in a soft tone. "Did it work, Ragna?'

"Yeah," he placed his hand on the spot she kissed. "A bit..."

"That's good to know." Celica smiled brilliantly, outshining the sunset in every way. "Also, if you need to talk about something, I'm always ready to listen. Is there something you want to tell me? Anything that's bothering you?"

"A lot... Some I don't understand and some I want to understand. It's...complicated."

"Hmm," Celica put a finger on her chin and hummed. "I'm not really good with the complicated stuff."

"As carefree as ever..." Ragna's head slowly hung, his hair draped over his eyes. "Can't say I'm the same though..."

"I do know one thing. Whatever you're going through right now, I know you can do it." Her words of encouragement sprang his head back up, his widened eyes glued to the smiling Celica. "Besides, you're going to protect me right? Just like you promised. If you don't have a reason, can't that be it? Can't I be the reason to fight, Ragna?" Her soft hands cupped his face and forced a blush on his cheeks. Ragna was like a statue. Unable to move or speak. "Promise me that something like that will never happen again."

"I promise." He nodded.

"That's all I wanted to hear," Celica pressed her forehead against his. "I'll be counting on you, Ragna. You better protect me ok? I don't... I don't ever want to leave your side. So, you have to stay with me to protect me. You better not leave me."

"Don't worry; I'll protect you with all I've got."

"Now how can you do that when can't even stand up straight?" With a gust of wind, Rachel suddenly appeared on the ledge along with her two familiars Nago and Gii, causing Ragna's heart to skip several beats.

"Ms. Rachel!"

"Damn, Rabbit! The hell was that for! I'm already ten feet in the grave, and now you want to drive me eight more!?"

"Still licking your wounds I see." Rachel said.

"Shut up..."

"What are you doing here Ms. Rachel?" Celica asked.

"The princess said she couldn't wait anymore and came to see if she could heal—"

Smack.

With a powerful backhand from Rachel, Gii was sent flying out of the atmosphere; his screams heard near and far until they were suddenly silenced. "I came to see if this plebian was awake yet." The vampire levitated off the ledge and gracefully landed on the balcony. "There are also a few things I wish to discuss with him. Sorry to ruin this moment between you two, but can I get a few moments alone with him?"

"Oh, that's ok. I was about to leave anyway. I'll see you later, Ragna." The mage waved and left.

"Ok, so what the hell do you want?"

"What a brutish way to speak to me. Are you upset I ruined your precious alone time with her?" Rachel looked at his right arm as her eyes narrowed. 'The Black Beast within... It has gone quiet. I do not know if this is a good or bad thing.' The vampire glared at his right arm hard, her intense gaze a bit unnerving.

"Um, do you mind not staring so much...? Creeping me out."

"Oh hush, I won't bite."

"Could'a fooled me..." Ragna muttered.

 **"What was that?"**

"U-Um, nothing."

The vampire let out a sigh to cool herself off. It was un-lady like to get upset so quickly off of something so plebian. Besides, there were more pressing matters to attend to otherwise from his idiocy. "Tell me what happened in the arena? I have never witnessed anything like that before in my life."

"I don't know... I've never experienced anything like that before. But... There is something I want to ask you."

"What's that?"

"Can you tell me what the Azure Flame Grimoire is?" Ragna saw her usually calm expression flicker with a bit of surprise. Guess she wasn't expecting him to bring up this topic and neither did he. They've discussed this in the past and was given a brief narrowed down description of it; nothing more than it is the real Azure and Noel is gonna inherit it and all the crap.

"Why do you wish to know?"

"None of your business. Just tell me what it is."

"To ask me in that arrogant way is appalling. But, just this once, I shall comply." Rachel chose to ignore his vulgar tone since this topic and continue with her explanation. "The Azure Flame Grimoire, as I stated before, is the true Azure. One Noel Vermillion shall wield as she is the Azure successor."

"We already got that part down, but more than that." A sudden stillness came over them, the silence almost deafening. For about a minute or so, they stood in absolute silence until Rachel broke it, unable to keep herself silent.

"...You are hiding something. There is something, for whatever reason, you are keeping from me. If I had to guess, something transpired while you went on your little rampage. Do you mind sharing?" Rachel observed the distaste that formed at the corner of his lips. Whatever happened, she could tell it wasn't pleasant.

"Someone was trying to take control of me," Ragna said simply. "He was some kind of shadow, and he knew so much about me..." Rachel paid heavy attention to his slowly morphing expression. The way he spoke, it was as if he was afraid. "Said I was the 'Destroyer'—a monster. And...everything he said...it all sounded so damn right. I was so pathetic and weak. I let that bastard get into my head... I believed every word he said. To be honest...I was scared."

"Fear lingers in the heart of us all, Ragna. There is no need to hide it as we all have it."

"But this... This is different," Ragna clenched his teeth. "I felt like that bastard was right... I want to destroy, kill... And it makes me sick! I can't think straight; I can't even say what's what anymore, what the hell I'm feeling," his fist curled up into a ball of fury, the rage soon coming onto his expression. "Through all that, I wasn't able to do a damn thing; I wasn't able to truly reject what that asshole said. But," his tightened fist eased. "I do know one thing. I'm sor... I'm so-oor..." A blush worked its way into his cheeks while his lips quivered, not allowing him to let his words pass. "I-I'm sor...ry..."

"Oh? What was that Ragna? I couldn't hear you. I believe you were going to apologize for being such an idiot." The vampire facetiously teased. The now blushing Reaper turned his head away from her to avoid eye contact. He could hear the snickering of the small vampire and kicked himself for what he was about to say. Swallowing his pride, he said with everything he had.

"I'm sorry ok!"

"You're what?" Rachel put a hand over her mouth and gasped with fake surprise. "Did _the_ 'Grim Reaper' apologize? My word has hell finally been brought up from the hands of Hades or have you finally accepted your role as my slave?"

"The fu—!? No! Damn it; I'm trying to be serious over here! That is the last time I try to do something nice!" Ragna gave the teasing vampire his back and allowed silence to accompany them once more. "I'm sorry, Rachel. I really am," his heart filled words broke the silence that stained the atmosphere, his apologetic tone soft and caring. "I didn't want you or anyone else to see me like that. In that instant, I broke the promise I made to you, my master, and a bunch of other people too. I let you down...and I'm sorry. Hope you'll find it in your heart to forgive me. Please. And if you're willing, I'd like for you to give me a second chance," he turned back to her with stern, determined eyes. "Give me the chance to make this right; that I can keep my word, my promise."

"No."

"...I see." Ragna sighed while he itched the back of his head.

"Because there is no need."

"What?" Ragna was awestruck and figured he might have been hallucinating, so he knocked his head a few times. "C-Can you repeat that I didn't get it the first time."

"You truly are an idiot. Sometimes I wonder how you remember to breathe," a smile touched the corners of her mouth which accompanied her soft tone. "Just now, I witnessed the true colors of the man I've placed my hopes and dreams upon. No second chance is needed, you have made everything right. I believe I am the one who needs to apologize. I am pushing all this upon you, even though it is not your will, I forced you into this. It is my responsibility to make sure that you see this through."

"No, it's mine," Ragna pointed to himself. "I don't need you or anyone else pointing me in the direction of where my life should go; that my choice. I won't forgive anyone who tries to mess with my life."

"...Then you shall hate me, Ragna. All I've done is—"

"Help me," Ragna interjected. "I wouldn't know all I do now if it hadn't been for you."

"That isn't true... That's not true at all, Ragna." Ragna's eyes narrowed at Rachel. This wasn't her, she doubted herself. Seeing her like this left a bad taste in his mouth and right now, she was acting like him; ridiculing herself. "How can you say that? After all this, you..." Rachel shook her head. "No, it isn't fair that you are in this state. Ragna, give me my due consequences. I don't care what it is; you may kill me if you wish."

"Princess!" Nago gasped.

"..."

"Don't get in the way, Nago. Now, do with me as you wish."

"No, take backs now, Rabbit."

"I am aware. Do it."

"Alright, you asked for it." Ragna raised his hand up as Rachel closed her eyes and braced herself for him. A second later, she winced as something hit the middle of her forehead, leaving a sting. "There, all done."

"What?" Rachel slowly opened her eyes and covered the stinging area with her hands. "What did you...?" The vampire looked at the smiling Ragna's hand, and she could piece together what he did; all he did was flick her. A deep shade of red came across her cheeks as she yelled in embarrassment. "How dare you mock me! I was being serious you brute!"

"Oh, I know."

"You impudent little...! Ugh!" Rachel felt her rationality vanish as her small fists went flying. "I can't believe you would dare disrespect me in such a manner! Do you know who stands before you, you worm! Idiot! Plankton!" Insults came flying out as fast as her punches did. Ragna tried his best to block them, but he could only do so much with one arm. In the midst of her frenzy, one of her flailing fists hit his injured arm as he hissed in pain, his pain stopping her fists. "Oh no, Ragna!"

"D-Damn it...!"

"Are you ok!? I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean—!" Rachel took the cast in her small hands and looked it over, her face paler than it usually was from worry. She didn't even know where her fists were flying. This man just upsets her so easily it drives her crazy. "It doesn't hurt that much, does it?"

"Na, this is nothing. Though, I think I should be asking you that."

"What?" Ragna moved his hand to her forehead and tapped the area his finger flicked. Rachel winced a bit and quickly covered the sore spot.

"It still hurts?"

"It stings. Pay it no heed," Rachel covered the spot with her bangs. "It should go away soon."

"I didn't mean to actually hurt you, was just playing around." Ragna didn't think he hurt her that badly, just a simple flick. Maybe he was too strong for his own good? "Put some ice on it. Should ease the pain a little."

"Oh my, are you concerned about me?"

"S-Shut up!" Ragna gave her his back. "I'm going back to my room!" Rachel merely giggled while the flustered Reaper stormed off in a huff, leaving her alone with Nago. The vampire was about to walk off as well but stopped in her tracks from an eerie presence. Her entire body pulsated like a heartbeat. A drop of sweat ran down her cheeks as a bit of concern depicted itself on her face.

"Phenomenon Intervention..." She muttered to herself and looked out towards the setting sun. "Imperator, what are you planning...?"

"Princess?"

"Tis nothing. Come Nago; I believe it is time we step our game up as well."

* * *

Noel stretched herself out on her bed, eyes glued to the ceiling with a few bored sighs passing her lips. There was nothing to do, boredom finally ready to send her to the grave. Through her boredom, a few thoughts came to mind.

 _I wonder if Ragna is ok._

Noel wondered if maybe she could check on him, see if he was alright or if his bandages needed to be changed. Once that settled in, a chain began to squeeze her heart. Instead of being bored she was worried, the image of a battered Ragna coming to mind. Blood soaked his clothes, ready to change his black shirt scarlet. Noel was glad that, in the end, it all turned out ok but to see him like that again just served to remind Noel of her sins. Becoming the sword: Kusanagi.

Noel could never forget such a travesty. She was about to destroy the world with everyone and everything she cared about in it. No words could describe how thankful she was to be here, to be her. Ragna drove that into her thoroughly; that's one lesson she'd never forget. Noel let a hand drape over her eyes and another lay upon her stomach as her chest heaved, holding in a heavy breath. It came out as a long sigh through her lips in an attempt to cool her off a bit. But that fire was soon lit once more by Ragna but in a slightly different sense.

It might not have been proper for her to do and a bad time, but while helping Lambda bandage Ragna, her eyes traced his figure. While Lambda didn't try to hide it, and by that I mean she just kept touching his abs, Noel tried to deviate from it and focus on tending to him. That task was almost impossible since Ragna was in such rare form. No visible strain or anger was present on his face. Usually, there was always some deformity, but this time he seemed to be genuinely at peace; a rare sight indeed. At times her mind would run away from her. Her fingers combed his soft, spiky, platinum hair, strands of silver going through the cracks in her fingers. Seeing him like this reminded of Noel how sweet, gentle, and kind he could be.

Her face heated as she could feel a blush form on her cheeks, turning them a light pink from a thought. Noel ran her hand from over her eyes down her face, leaving her forefinger on her lips; the place he kissed. Twice they've done it, though it didn't amount to much. The first time was just a simple gesture, at least that's what ran through her mind at first, but afterward, she realized it was something else; something far more potent than simple friendship. Noel has known Ragna, Jin, and Saya for years; to her, they were like family, the siblings she never had. Ironic in her case since Saya is her older sister...technically. Jin wasn't too keen on her first, said she reminded him of Saya and he didn't want someone else, how he said, "Stealing him away". So he was somewhat cold to her; no pun intended. Saya and Noel hit it off upon first glance of each other while Ragna was a little in between. It wasn't that he didn't like her, he was just REALLY overprotective.

As time went on, he warmed up to her and Noel saw him as an older brother almost, given that she didn't have any siblings to look up to and how much Saya looked up to him. Now, it was a little different. At times, Noel pondered over just what she felt and came to the conclusion it was like how she felt towards Makoto and Tsubaki, but now, with everything laid out in the opened and after everything that transpired, Noel found herself closer to him; which made what she's done even more unbearable. All she could do now is try and make it up to him. Then maybe they could talk about the future—wait what!?

Noel sprang up with a deep scarlet now on her cheeks. Future!? What does that mean!? Noel whimpered and fell back down onto her bed. The blushing blond hugged her pillow as she rolled around on her bed in a flustered huff. It was only a kiss—well, two kisses really, she argued in her head. But, could it be more? With the thought in mind, Noel sat back up and lost herself in her dreams. Visible steam came out of her ears while a deep glowing red replaced her fair white skin.

"N-No, that couldn't happen! I-I was just thanking him! Oh...!" Noel used the pillow to cover her face. Now she was talking to herself, great. All she needed was to go absolutely insane. Then again...couldn't it be something more than what they are? Noel mulled over the idea and brought the pillow to hug on her chest. "Ragna and I..." Her vision faded away, the ceiling her eyes glued on now gazed upon a grassy field with her and Ragna standing in it alone.

 _"Noel... Be mine!"_

 _"Yes, Ragna!"_ Noel jumped on him as he spun in place before stopping and putting her down.

 _"We'll be together forever. Ok, Noel?"_

"Forever..." Noel mumbled with joyful giggles to herself. Once realized what she was saying, she sprang up into a sitting position. "What is wrong with me!? Huh?" Her embarrassed tone quickly left, replaced with a confused one. She didn't notice it until now, but the sunlight that came into her room was gone, replaced with something beyond supernatural; it was white. Wondering what was going on Noel cautiously got out of her bed and peered out her window to see the sky was white. White? What is this? Noel took off out her room. The moment she stepped out, Noel found herself in a dreaded location: the Altar in where she was smelted into Kusanagi. Noel took a few steps back and looked around frantically to find away out, or how she got here. No luck. Suddenly, as if by some miracle or by her calls, a familiar voice was heard, one that put all her worries to rest.

"Ms. Rachel!" Noel's lips curled into a joyous smile at the sight of the small vampire.

"Quite the place we ended up." Rachel said, her voice composed just like always. Noel was overjoyed to see her, but just to be sure, she patted the vampire down to see if she was a figment of her imagination or not.

"You're real! Ow!" A chop met the top of Noel's head as the blond held her head and bent down, rubbing it to soothe the pain. "That hurt..."

"Come now, no acting like an idiot. There will only be one me. Now, I believe you are familiar with this place, Noel?"

"Yes, I am," Noel answered, hesitant.

"This might sound ironic, but it is a good thing we came here. It is the perfect place to bring 'her' out."

"Her?"

"The Godslayer. It's time you make that power your own."

 **Next Chapter 29: Acceptance**


	29. Chapter 29: Acceptance

**Ok, before I begin, I think I should say this for. Guestman, I can't respond to you because I can't PM. I don't know what you mean for chapter 19 and I'll answer any question you might have, but I can't since you don't have an account for me to text too. Create one, and explain what you mean and I'll happily answer. Just like anyone else, PM me if you have a question or tip or concern. Now, back to the fic! #Jubeiislit #Blazgreen**

* * *

 **Noel: Let the review begin.**

 **Terumi: Little Raggy just had some quality time with the shitty vampire and mage. How cute~**

 **Ragna: Shut up already.**

 **Terumi: My little Ragna is growing up into such a man... I'm so proud of you. I wonder what mommy and daddy would say?**

 **Ragna: I swear to god I'm gonna get you back for this...**

 **Imperator: Rachel Alucard, might I ask what you plan to do with Ragna? Whatever they may be, step away from him.**

 **Rachel: I do not plan on listening to you, you insolent woman.**

 **Imperator: Filthy which.**

 **Rachel: Vile pig.**

 **Makoto: O-Ok you two. Seriously we have to put some of you in different rooms...**

 **Yasha: Alright bitches time to draw! I kinda want it to be me this time.**

 **Ragna: Why?**

 **Yasha: I've just been sitting here with barely any screen time. I need something to do and digging through the Imperators diary is getting old.**

 **Imperator: Excuse me! When did you enter my room!?**

 **Akahana: You have a diary!? That's so girly!**

 **Imperator: And what is that supposed to mean!? Never mind that! Answer me, Yasha!**

 **Yasha: When you go out. You have some very interesting things in there...**

 **Terumi: Oh, now I want to go!**

 **Imperator: I shall coat my blade with your blood if you do not shut your mouth!**

 **Ragna: Ok, we get it. Just draw the damn cards.**

 **Akahana: Already did.**

 **Ragna: When!?**

 **Akahana: While you guys were arguing. Anyway! Kagura, your turn.**

 **Kagura: Alright! Time for a real main character to take the stage.**

 **Terumi: Pft. Yeah, right.**

 **Kagura: And I got... 'My first time—'!**

 **Makoto: NEXT!**

 **Saya: Next.**

 **Tsubaki: Next, please.**

 **Kokonoe: Next one up.**

 **Jin: Next.**

 **Kagura: Wha!? Oh, come on!**

 **Kokonoe: We don't want to hear it.**

 **Yasha. I do.**

 **Kokonoe: Shut up.**

 **Jin: I am well aware of who it is. Back in the last few days of middle school in our senior year.**

 **Ragna: Her name was... Cathy right? You kept blabbing about her for days... We get it.**

 **Kagura: Oh, just that name got my blood boiling...! She was perfect! When I saw perfect I mean—MMM!**

 **Jin: And here we go...**

 **Nine: Kagura, we know. You've told this story over a hundred times now...**

 **Jubei: I reckon you must've had a hell of a time.**

 **Nine: Don't encourage him...**

 **Jubei: A man's gotta take pride in his work.**

 **Kagura: You are the only one who understands me...**

 **Akahana: Well, that was a bit of a letdown. Let's see if we can get one more and make it quick 'cause I drew Ragna!**

 **Ragna: How!? Seriously!**

 **Mu: Maybe you'll get something good this time around, Ragna.**

 **Ragna: I doubt it...**

 **Saya: Well, which one is it?**

 **Akahana: One demand.**

 **Ragna: Perfect.**

 **Terumi: Hey, why are you smiling at me, Ragna? I don't like it when you're happy.**

 **Ragna: I want you to do something for me.**

 **Terumi: ...What?**

 **Ragna: Stand up.**

 **Terumi: Ok...**

 **Ragna: Now, walk over to Makoto.**

 **Terumi: Ok...**

 **Ragna: Now, Makoto. Play nutcracker.**

 **Makoto: With pleasure!**

 ***Crack***

 **Terumi: AHHHHHHHHHH!**

 **Kagura: OH! Shit!**

 **Kokonoe: Damn... Level 3 too...**

 **Akahana: Now, THAT is much better.**

 **Terumi: My dick...!**

 **Makoto: That felt good...**

 **Imperator: Hm... I threatened to cut it off, but there seems to be no need. I should have done that in the beginning. That way he won't have the balls to talk back to me.**

 **Noel: You're...kinda scary.**

 **Nu: Look at his face! Haha! It looks like he ate a lemon!**

 **Terumi: Call the ambulance instead!**

 **All: No.**

 **Ragna: Start the chapter!**

 **Chapter 29: Acceptance**

"The Godslayer? Do you mean, Mu?" Noel elevated a brow.

"Yes. The time has come for you to accept her. To _truly_ accept her, Noel." Rachel knocked the ground with the tip of her umbrella then looked to the altar. Several phenomena took place here. Noel may have been scared the most out of everyone here. Rachel sympathized with that fact, but this place may be the only place for her to overcome herself. Sympathy wasn't what she needed now. The task Noel was about to undertake may tip the scales of victory in their favor. The phenomenon intervention taking place now showed Rachel the Imperator is on the move. Swift action must be taken to ensure victory. "Are you ready for this, Noel?"

"Mu and I are already friends. I don't understand what more could be done..."

"Not once have you shown her powers—the power of the Godslayer." Rachel saw the drastic change in Noel's mood. Pain, fear, anguish crossed on her expression. Rachel knew she was scared—she had the right to be afraid. This power forced Noel to attack her loved ones. It is only natural she resented it to some extent.

"Ms. Rachel, I'm sorry," Noel clenched her right arm. "I can't do that..."

"You fear her power?"

"Yes..." Noel closed her eyes as the nightmare played. Lifeless, merciless eyes fixed on her friends. Ragna losing his arm, everyone fighting so hard for her, nearly killed _by_ her. She may not have been the one in control, the events of that day were clear; she was nothing but a monster. Noel shook her head and looked down with her bangs covering her eyes. "I can't do that... I can't accept her—I don't want to accept her. She... I've hurt so many of my friends. Then Ragna gave his arm...his last human arm up for me. I don't want that to happen again."

"Noel," Rachel sucked in enough air to fill her lungs then released it all as a sigh. "I am well aware of your fears. I do not know what you must have seen, so I will not pretend to understand. However, I do know one thing; you are not weak." Noel ripped her gaze from the floor back to Rachel, her expression in shock. "Noel, do you recall when we first met each other? It was not that long ago we became acquainted, though, it wasn't on proper terms."

"It wasn't," a chuckle escaped Noel as she looked up in nostalgia. "We just came out of a distorted world all beat up, confused. But then you came and told us what was really going on. I can never forget a day like that. I made a new friend that day."

"Well," Rachel couldn't help but smile at the notion. "I will tell you something you may not even know yourself. It has nothing to do with the fate of the world or anything supernatural." She made her way over to Noel and stopped. "It has to do with this," Rachel lifted her umbrella and pointed the tip at her chest. "Your heart."

"My heart?" Noel echoed, placing a hand on her chest.

"You have grown so much in such a short period of time. If you went back to that day, you would see the difference of you then and now. I see no trace of the wimpy young highschooler that cried at every occasion. I see a strong, independent woman, ready to fight for her loved ones. It is a beautiful trait. It is one that defines you, Noel. I believe, from the bottom of my heart, that you will overcome this obstacle. Now, let me bear witness to this act. I wish to see you truly shine and fight not as a Prime Field Device or as a doll, but as Noel Vermillion."

"Ms. Rachel..." Noel's eyes glimmered at the small vampire. Her words lit a fire within her soul. Rachel had a way with words like no other. Noel felt like she could do it, that she could face herself. The doubt that clouded her vanished as Noel gave Rachel a glare that made her smile. Confidence brimmed in her emerald orbs; she was ready. "Whenever you are Ms. Rachel. Please...give me the power I need to protect the people I love."

"That, Noel, all depends on you. This is your mission to fulfill. I am just here to see it." Noel merely nodded then closed her eyes.

Feel...

Accept...

She needed to accept herself; the power of the Azure. A blue aura began to show itself around her, starting from her feet, climbing up to cover her body. This was the same power from back then—when she turned into Kusanagi. She needed to accept this power, to make it her own.

 _I want...to protect them... I want to protect who the people I hold dear! Please...help me!_

A bright light emitted off Noel, blinding Rachel and the entire area. Nothing but a bright white light filled the space accompanied by a tense stillness. After about a minute or so the light vanished, revealing Noel, Rachel, her familiars, and one more guest.

"D-Did it...work?" Noel grudgingly opened her eyes to find out what happened. The moment she did, she saw someone else; it was Mu. Bright azure orbs stared into her emerald ones, a white coat with a blue trim that exposed her stomach, thigh high toeless stocking and an armored headplate with a few horns.

"It seems to have worked." Rachel took her gaze from Noel to face Mu. "Are you aware of what is currently transpiring in Yabiko?"

"Yes, and I also know we don't have time to waste. What do I have to do?" Mu cut to the chase, surprising Rachel a bit.

"You seem ready, Mu. Have you thought about this yourself?"

"Yes, I have. I've...hurt you, Noel. I've hurt your friends and," Mu clenched her arm and took her gaze from Noel, ashamed. "I hurt Ragna. If there is anything I can do to make up for that, I plan on doing it. Ragna is very important to me. I know he's supposed to be some evil menace, but I don't care. Please," she ripped her gaze up from the floor back to Noel. "Help me!"

"Mu..."

"I have no more words to say. The choice is yours alone, Noel." Rachel took a few steps back from them, awaiting Noel's decision. She won't force Noel into it, but at some point in time, she needed to face this. No time like the present as they say.

"Mu, I..." Noel lost her voice, shifting her gaze from the woman in front of her. Mixed feelings threw Noel around like a ship in a thunderstorm. "I want to protect what I care about. But, fusing with you, becoming one—using your powers... It...!" Noel balled her hands into fists until her nails bit her flesh. "I want to be your friend—I want to understand you and you understand me, but I just..."

"You can't forgive me, can you?"

"I don't think...I ever can."

"That's ok." Mu smiled tenderly. She moved her arms around her, enveloping her in a warm hug. "I know you're angry at me—you're scared of me, but... We won't beat them if we don't work together. No amount of apologies may be able to make up for it but I just want to help. Please, let me help you—all of you." She pleaded. "But if you hate me that much...there is...another way."

"Another way for what?"

"Mu, wait," Rachel quickly stepped in with a hint of worry. "I have a good idea what you mean, but I don't think that is necessary."

"That's for Noel to decide," Mu stated in a stern tone. She pushed off Noel to look her in the eyes, showing her an austere glare. "Do you want to protect your friends, Noel?"

"Of course, but...what are you planning to do?"

"I'm sure you've noticed by now how our existences are now. We're, in a way, one and the same yet we're constantly fighting for dominance over the other without even knowing it, so it makes my existence fragile. So, as of right now you could say your the 'dominant' soul. If the dominant soul wanted, it could forcefully extract the essence of the weaker soul and take their power. Do you understand?"

"N-No, I can't do that!" Noel shouted abruptly.

"I'm not even supposed to exist, Noel. Technically... I don't," Mu took her gaze from Noel to the altar with a bit of disdain in her eyes. "Back 'there' where I was smelted...I guess 'us'—I was supposed to destroy the Master unit or die trying by Ragna's hands since he was the only one able to stop me. But neither happened, which created a paradox. Now, the Master unit can no longer 'see' and with Takamagahara gone it leaves the world distorted. If this continues our world may end up collapsing on itself or become a fractured world. But," her eyes shift back to Noel. "If you were to eliminate the singularity..."

"Then the world would be stable once more." Rachel finished.

"You knew Ms. Rachel?" Noel asked.

"Yes, I did. Like I told that moron, if Mu went into the cauldron and killed the Master unit, this world would end. The only way to stop you at that time was to shatter your souls. But," Rachel crossed her arms and gave her gaze to the massive altar. "He chose a path neither I or Takamagahara predicted—I don't even believe the Master unit observed that possibility yet. With the fractured worlds destroyed as they were, it has left the world locked of possibilities and having Mu here furthers that."

"But if I do take just her power, what happens to her!?"

"I'll vanish...forever."

"No," Noel cupped her mouth. "That can't be..."

"I don't have much time anyway... Soon, I'll vanish without a trace. At least this way I can leave something behind that might help." Mu opened her palm and summoned one of her blades. She took Noel's hand and gave it to her before taking a few steps back. "Now, Noel... Kill me."

"!"

"You're the only one who can...because you and I are the same."

"No... No! I won't do it!" Noel through the blade away and swung her arm in anger. "I won't kill you—I'll never do that! Ever! How could even ask me to do something so awful?" Her voice began to crack as tears filled her emerald eyes. "I don't want to hurt you! I never wanted to! I don't want you to die or leave! What would Ragna even say when he finds out your gone!?" The tears that gathered flowed freely, wetting her face. "What about Lambda!? What about Saya!? Your own sisters! What would they say when they find out your gone!? Saya tells me that she wants to talk to you and Lambda's asked me so many times how you're doing! Don't you think they want to see you again!? I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I did something so selfish!" Noel lunged into her chest and took fists full of her cloak.

"Noel..."

"I finally...!" A lump shortly robbed her of speech. "I finally found my family—my sisters... Only to have one killed by Terumi, one lost in the boundary, and then another forced into a mindless slave by the same one that's done so many terrible things..." Noel took a shaky breath to calm herself, sobbing discreetly to speak coherently with faint weeps. "I don't want anyone else to get hurt... So, please," she begged with a heavily cracked voice. "Never say that again."

Mu grimaced at her sister, guilt, and self-pity overflowing her heart. She attempted to hold her for comfort but instead drew her arms back to her sides in fear. Faint, but audible from close proximity, Mu could still hear her sobbing in her chest. Her salty tears stained her cloak and her hands were just about ready to tear the fabric from her firm grip. A shadow of guilt darkened her eyes, bringing her bangs over her azure orbs. The only thing she could do was stroke the top of Noel's head while she wept quietly in her cloak.

"I'm...so sorry, Noel. I just wanted to make things right."

"That's no excuse to kill yourself for me... Dummy," Noel sniffled. "I don't hate you... I...hate myself."

"What?" Mu gasped.

"I've seen your memories several times in my dreams. I just...can't believe that..." Noel could easily retell every event that occurred in her dreams about Mu—her past. They were riddled with nothing but anguish, despair—powerlessness. Watching her sister brutalized, her soul shattered and thrust into the boundary without a care in the world. It infuriated her to no end just how cruel people could be—just how much they had to go through because of one man; Yuuki Terumi. Throughout these dreams, Noel saw a light in the form of a boy with one platinum hair and emerald, and ruby eyes. That boy was Ragna. When she spoke to him she looked so happy along with Lambda and Nu. This was more than just happiness she felt towards him.

It was love.

She was in love with him and seeing him again made her so happy. Noel could see it in her eyes when she allowed her to speak to Ragna. The way she speaks about him, what she tried to do for him. Noel knew this as fact and how she felt was genuine.

"I just can't accept you without feeling this...anger or rage because of everything you did. But then I understand why and...I get so confused and I don't know what to say to you. I want to accept you—I really do, but then I..."

"Noel, may I add something?" After standing in silence for what felt like a millennia, Rachel couldn't stay quiet any longer. This was quite the conundrum, Rachel had to admit. Then again this really only came down to one thing. "Are you willing to sacrifice?"

"Huh?" Noel took herself from Mu's chest to look at Rachel, her eyes still a bit bloodshot. "What does...that mean?"

"I shall explain something to you, Noel. So heed my words," Rachel started over to them. "My position as the heir to the Tsukuyomi is to safe guard the Master unit and merely observe. However, I chose a more active role as you can see. That was my choice as Rachel Alucard." She stopped before her and clapped the tip of her umbrella on the floor. "I choose the life I wish to live and will not abide by the will of another. I have done that for far too long. Now, it is your time to choose what it is you wish to do. Will you fight or cower? Will you be the protector or the protected?"

"I...!"

"I am well aware of your current standing. This may be a little hard to stomach, but as you are now Noel—you will only slow us down and get yourself killed." Rachel's rather blunt and harsh tone made Noel jump a bit and hang her head. "I am confident in your ability, however, with the threats we face I fear you will be a liability if you do not have the courage. In which case, you will be forced to exit the stage. **Permanently**."

Noel shivered at the sudden change in Rachel's tone. It was so malicious and her eyes... Noel could feel her strength waning as her shaking became more apparent. Rachel wasn't kidding around or it wasn't more of her cryptic speech. Her message was as clear as glass. "I..."

"You what?" Rachel gave a rather callous tone with her response, frightening Noel even more. "If you cannot decide for yourself and constantly rely on others to bail you out of every single situation I am afraid this is as far as you go, Noel. It would seem your fate has been decided...over your own weakness."

"...You don't get to decide that."

"Beg your pardon?"

"You...!" Noel gnawed at her bottom lip and forced up all the courage she had. "You don't get to decide what I do! You aren't the boss of me Ms. Rachel! I know I can protect them—I can protect everyone! I won't let anyone hurt them. I'm not a liability and I'm not weak! I told myself that I'll fight for my loved one. For my mother and father at home. I won't lose no matter who it is or what I'm up against. I'll see it all through to the end. And I won't let anyone, not even you, take that from me."

"No... No, you will not," the tense air that gave Rachel's intimidation a striking, deadly feeling suddenly vanished—replaced by a proud smile. "And that is how you should speak all the time, Noel. Without fear and from your heart. I must say," Rachel giggled. "I have never heard you speak with such strong will before. You even made me tremble with that harrowing gaze of yours." She said facetiously.

"I-I'm sorry!" Noel bowed. "I didn't mean to scare you!"

Rachel sweat dropped. "That apologizing habit...will take a bit of work though." She only meant it in jest. She didn't have to apologize for it. Rachel knew she could be scary and down right unbearable at times, but she wasn't that bad... Right?

"Noel...what do you want to do?" Mu asked.

"I want to protect my loved ones! So," Noel put her hand out for Mu. "If it's not too much trouble... Even though you told me I could use your power, I want to formally ask for 'your' help. Not just your power."

"I'd be happy too." Mu took her hand as a blue aura surrounded her, turning her into nothing but a blue light. The blue figure slowly swirled into Noel, making her glow for just second before vanishing completely. Now, Noel felt somewhat different than when Mu was inside her last. This odd, uncomfortable sensation vanished without a trace. Rachel could tell just by looking at her that Noel found peace with Mu. Now, there was only one more thing to do...

"Now, we test it."

"Test it? Test what?" Noel responded, raising a brow.

"Try to draw on that power like before, but try to harness it this time."

"I'll do it!" Noel said, voice brimming with confidence. With a deep breath, she closed her eyes and braced herself for the power to arise within her. Moments turned to minutes, Noel stood there. Her cheeks then puffed as beads of sweat appeared on her face. She started to whimper and clench her fists as her entire face turned red. She looked constipated... But even still, Rachel knew she could do it. Patience is a virtue to those who have it and Rachel knew that was one trait she—

"I can't do it..." Noel whimpered.

Oh, come on!

"Noel, you must calm yourself." Rachel said, calmly. Ironic given that Rachel herself was a few steps away from banging her head against the altar. "Let it flow naturally, you are not alone. Mu is right there with you. You must be able to feel her presence and power come naturally to you."

"R-Right!" Noel closed her eyes, ready to try again. Ok.. Feel her. Make it come naturally... Not too hard right? Noel kept telling herself over and over again to maintain her concentration, but she was just too worked up. Alright just calm down... Take a deep breath and let the power flow. Think of...pandas... Yeah, pandas. Pandas... "Pandas... Hehe... Hehehe—OW!" Noel felt a hard blow to the top of her head as she whimpered and rubbed the sore spot. The blow was caused by a certain twitching eyed vampire overhearing her rambling.

"Now is not the time to galavant, Noel Vermillion. You have work to do and you can worry about pandas later on."

"Ok..." Noel said with a pout. "But you didn't need to hit me..."

"It seems to be the only way for you to get your act together. Spare the rod, spoil the child after all." Rachel said. "Now, unless you would like another, I suggest you get back to work."

"Y-Yes!" Noel quickly shut her eyes and squeezed them tight.

"Noel...you are thinking too much. Calm down..." Rachel said in a soothing tone. "You must allow it all to follow when you wish it too. Make that power your own."

 _My own..._

The tension gradually left her expression.

 _To make it flow naturally..._

An azure blue aura gathered around Noel.

 _Don't think...just feel. Concentrate Noel, you can do this. If I can't do this... I can never face Ragna and then..._

In a flash of light Noel's clothes shift from that of hers to Mu's. Her eyes open for Rachel to behold it is no longer emerald—but a glorious azure blue. She did it... Rachel could feel the aura that surrounded Noel change in a great way. It was strong, intimdating—befitting one carrying the title of Godslayer.

Noel took herself in, glancing at her new outfit. "This is..." She looked into the palm of her hands and closed them as a bright, victorious smile appeared on her lips. "I did it! I really did it!"

"Yes, you did. Be proud. Now, let us see if you can use the power now."

"Yes, ma'am!" Noel nodded, changing into her Murakumo armor in the blink of an eye. This immense power was incredible... It felt like she could do anything... "The Azure..."

"Now, for the final test." Rachel snapped her fingers.

"Final step? What else i—?"

"Gah!" A loud thud accompanied by a pained grunt shifted Noel's gaze towards it. She gasped when she saw a certain platinum haired, red jacket wearing man laying flat on his stomach.

"Ragna!?"

"Ugh...! What the fu...!" Ragna growled as he rose up from the ground. Once his eyes took in his surrounding, he looked behind him to see the massive altar he remembered quite well destroying towering above him. "Where am I!? What's going on!?" He looked around frantically and narrowed his brow when he saw a giggling Rachel beside Noel. "So it's you!" The Reaper began over to her, stomping like a giant. "Why the hell did you bring me here and—! A-And... N-Noel...!?"

"Huh?"

"What the hell are you wearing!?" Ragna's eyes shifted down to her half exposed breasts, feeling a blush rush up to his cheeks.

"Oh, and this is not some fabrication Noel. He is the real Ragna."

...

...

...

...

...

"K'yah!" Noel quickly covered her more revealing parts with her hands and squirmed. "No! Don't look at me!"

"That armor... Isn't that...Kusanagi!? And...Um..." Ragna's eyes once more rested itself on her chest, then scrolled down her body. Wow...she had some _pretty_ —as Kagura would describe it—thick thighs...

"Ragna!" Noel whimpered.

"S-Sorry! Sorry! I was," he looked away and cleared his throat with a cough. "Distracted."

That... That just made it worse.

Noel whimpered with a cute pout and turned to Rachel for help. All she did was shrug nonchalantly. It looked like she was on her own with her revealing get up. Noel ripped her gaze from Ragna for a few moments before slowly turning back to him. "So...why are you here?"

"That's...what I want to know." Ragna tried to take his gaze off her, but that was much harder than he thought. Come on, he's a fucking guy! What kind of torture is this!? Oh god... It sounds like something Kagura would say... "Well," he got himself back to the topic at hand and turned to the person responsible. "I think you can explain this shit now. Why am I here? And why is Noel like...that?"

"Well, I brought you here to test her abilities now that she has accepted her power of the Azure. A 'test run' might be an accurate description for it."

"What?" Ragna tilted his head, confused.

"Please, Ragna!" Noel clasped her hands and begged. "I want to be strong—just like you! I want to be able to keep you safe from danger like how you protect me. I don't want to be protected all the time. I want to be the one to protect you, Ragna. So give me that opportunity to keep you safe. So, can you please fight me?" Noel's massive orbs stared intensely at Ragna in anticipation for his answer. Unease came across Ragna's face from her intense staring, but then again... There was something off about it, but not in a bad way. She had this brand new look in her eyes, different from the Noel he saw a few days ago. Whatever happened while he was sleeping the day away changed her. Ragna wanted to say no since he didn't want to hurt Noel, but he couldn't and just gave in.

"AH! Fine! Just—! Stop giving me those puppy dog eyes, yeah?"

"T-Thank you! But, can I ask you something else?"

"What is it?"

"Can you...close your eyes? This is still really embarrassing..."

"Fine, I guess that's—wait a minute what!? How the hell am I supposed to fight you with my damn eyes shut!?" Ragna asked.

"I don't know—just do it!"

"That's impossible! Listen this is just as hard for me as it is for you! How am I supposed to fight you while I'm already fighting—!" Ragna quickly stopped himself before he said something that could get him killed, maimed, tortured, or incinerated. Pretty much everything and anything painful. "Look, let's just get this over with alright? Just...don't think about it." Ragna was so close to a heart attack. Makoto's outfit was one thing, but this... I don't know how she did it, but she made _everything_ visible. He couldn't keep his eyes to her for more than two seconds, but she—especially Rachel—didn't need to know that. He just finished recovering he didn't need to be hospitalized again. He shook his head and jumped back to give her space, then unslung his blade.

"Ok, Noel! Come at me!" Ragna figured when they fought he'd forget all about her outfit. Happened last time, so it should do the trick.

"Ok!" Mu gave herself two slaps on her cheeks and put her game face on. The blades that floated behind her made a wing formation that made Ragna take a step back. With a thrust of her hand, three blades shot out to Ragna. Ragna created a half circle with his blade and deflected the coming swords, later running in an arch towards Noel.

Noel rushed him, firing a few beams from her blades. Ragna kicked the group and leapt to the air straight to her, fist slowly coating in a dark mist. Quickly, Noel pivoted her foot to the right as Ragna fist came a hairs breath away from her face. Taking the opportunity Noel rose a knee to his stomach but ended up hitting metal instead of a stomach. Ragna rose his sword up high and sent Noel a few paces back. Ragna intended to immediately rush her but whipped around to swing away a cannon positioned a ready to fire, swiftly facing Noel again to block an ax kick. She quickly leapt back again as several cannons surrounded Ragna. Reflexively, Ragna got into a guarded stance, awaiting the cannons to strike first.

However.

 **"Blessed Mirror!"** Noel shot several beams that ricocheted from her placed cannons. Ragna's eyes frantically watched the dancing beams in hopes of tracking the one that would come first. An odd sound that differentiated from the bouncing beams caused his ears to tingle. Instinctively he spun on his pivot foot and swung hard, shattering a coming beam. There was more to come and with quick reflexes, Ragna managed to evade and counter the coming beams. Right when Ragna turned to combat Noel a knee dazed him, then came a few more kicks that sent him bouncing a few times on the ground. Ragna bounced off the ground with both hands to land back on his feet. The moment he got back on his feet, Noel was just a couple feet from him.

Noel swung her legs up for two swift kicks. Ragna ducked and tried to retaliate with a kick, but Noel maneuvered herself just enough for his leg to brush by her. He didn't let up, however, chasing Noel down while swinging a series of sword strikes. Noel weaved and pivoted around them and would occasionally retaliate with a kick or launch a blade or two at him. Noel jumped back and sent half her blades at him at once. Ragna ran in an arch, hearing the raining blades stab the spot his foot laid mere seconds ago. Before taking another step Ragna leapt back as a blade came zooming by. Spontaneously he dived to avoid another flying blade and used his momentum to jump back up and avoid the next.

Ragna rushed Noel once more, blade held tightly with both hands. Suddenly, Ragna's ears tingled. He kicked the floor and dodged to the right, only for a sharp pain to graze his side. The Reaper held his now bleeding side and turned back to Noel to see it was her blade. Again Noel threw her blades at Ragna, forcing him to dance on his toes. Some of the blades managed to graze him, but not enough to really do any damage. Having enough of playing footsies, Ragna soared up with his blade held high. His blade slowly morphed into its scythe form as he reeled it back and swung with all his might. Noel put up a triangular shield and blocked the heavy blow, only for it to shatter. She was left dazed and it was just enough for Ragna to land a solid punch to her gut.

 **"Hells—!"** Ragna's seithr covered fist dug into her abdomen, widening her eyes. **"Fang!"** He followed up by raising his arm, summoning forth a beastlike head that rammed into Noel, sending her bouncing on the floor. Noel used her momentum to bounce back at Ragna. She was too fast. Unable to avoid her, Ragna took a heavy kick to his chest. The Reaper lost all the air he had for a moment but managed to stand his ground and go for a straight punch. The punch was slow, a mere effort to stay at close range. Noel circled behind him and sent a bevy of swift, powerful kicks that made him stumble. Ragna grit his teeth from the pain and formed a claw of seithr with his feet then swung himself around. **"Gauntlet Hades!"** Noel just barely managed to move her head back far enough to avoid the kick, only to receive another right after his first attempt.

"Damn, Noel..." Ragna breathed out. "You've gotten a hell of a lot stronger..."

"T-Thank you very much!"

"Yes, I believe that will do just fine," Rachel finally stepped in and made her way over to the duo, her familiars by her side. "A splendid performance Noel. You seem to be getting the hang of your new found power."

"Yes!" Noel nodded.

"I must say, I am proud of you Noel. You have become a true asset. Also, I would like to ask for your forgiveness for my rather...unsettling threats and behavior. I did not mean any harm and thinking back on it, I believe I took it too far." Rachel said, receiving a smile from Noel. "Hm? What is it?"

"You know Ms. Rachel. I thought you were really scary before and sometimes I felt afraid just to be near you! But now," Noel lunged at the small vampire and bound her in her arms as she rubbed her cheeks with hers. "I don't feel scared another more! I don't even feel scared to do this! You're such a nice person. I really like you, Ms. Rachel!"

"Yes, yes. All well and good, but I would ask you refrain from this sort of behavior," Rachel brought her umbrella between them and pushed the hyperactive Noel away. "It is unfit for a young woman."

"Ah, but you're so nice to hold! It's like I'm hugging Makoto's tail!" Noel argued with a childish whimper. After a few minutes of arguing with Rachel, Noel finally—heavily reluctantly I might add—gave up. Noel spun to face Ragna and smiled warmly. "Thank you, Ragna. You really helped me."

"Ah, I didn't do much, Noel," Ragna scratched the back of his head, embarrassed. "You did it. You should be proud that you've accepted your power and I'm proud of you too," he placed a hand on the top of her head. "You did good, Noel."

At that moment her face lit up like fireworks. Her brows raised and her widened eyes twinkled with happiness. Too happy to contain herself she lunged at Ragna and held the platinum tight, her head buried in his chest. Her hold threatened to crush his spine and every bone in his body. "Thank you! That means so much, Ragna! You have no idea how much that means to me!"

"Ok, ok. I'm happy that you're all excited about this, but..."

Noel heard his voice take an odd turn. It derailed with a heavy crack of embarrassment. She took her head from out his chest and looked up at him. His cheeks were crimson and his eyes faced away from her and his expression was twisted like he was trying very hard not look at something. Didn't take long for Noel to figure out what it is that had him so flustered.

"S-Sorry!" Noel removed her arms from him and covered up. Now that their fight was over, the problem with her outfit still had yet to be solved. "I didn't mean to do that..." A cumbersome air settled between the two accompanied by a tense silence which was soon broken by Noel. "But...is it bad?"

"H-Huh!? What does that mean!?"

"I mean... Um...!" Noel swallowed her words, unable to allow them passed her lips. 'Oh god, what am I thinking!? I shouldn't have said that! What do I do now!?' Her parted lips quivered in fear of what may come to pass if she continues this. What would he say? What would he think? So many questions bombarded her at once she started to get a headache. She shook her head and threw all her thoughts and fears away. Come on I can do this, Noel cheered herself on. "D-Do~oo... D-Do you um...? Have you ever...?" Each time she tried to speak up her words would fall short. She tightened the hold on herself and squirmed a bit, her embarrassment ready to make her collapse. Gathering every bit of strength she had left she finally asked. "Do you mind seeing me like this!?"

"What!?" Ragna took a step back from the brazen question. Does he mind!? Well...he is a guy so not really... But then... "I um... Well, Noel I uh... I mean..." His eyes travel along her body several times, taking in her rare form.

"B-B-Because if it's you then..." Slowly she lets her arms fall to her sides.

"Hey! Cover up! I'm a guy remember!?"

"I know that! But...! What I'm saying is is that it's ok if it's you! S-So..." Noel's blinking eyes danced from him to the ground before settling back on him. "Do you...like seeing me like this...?"

"H-Hey, how about we table this topic huh!? Actually, just—just let me go home!"

"Why do you keep trying to dodge my question!?" Noel said with a cute pout. "I want to know!"

"And I don't want to answer!"

"Well, I want to hear it! I'm a woman too!" Noel got into his face, frowning. "So...?" Her voice lightened along with her expression. "Do you?"

"L-Listen, Noel..." Was this girl gonna lay off? Shit... What was he supposed to say? And her staring passionately into his eyes just made this even more awkward. "I don't think this is the right time..."

"Then...what about when we get back?" Noel asked, nervous.

"That's not the point—" Ragna's words were locked in his throat, the same with Noel. A sudden shiver ran down both their spines from a chilling voice, forming beads of sweat that ran down their faces like bullets. Like cranks, their heads slowly turn to a certain livid vampire. The smile she had etched across her lips made them shake and her cold gaze was like a rapiers strike. Noel quickly hid behind Ragna, cowering in fear from Rachel's murderous gaze. Her familiars did the same, holding each other for protection as they watched their master in a new form. Rachel picked her index finger up as a bolt of lightning came down and struck beside them.

"Might I ask...what you two are you doing?" Her tone was light and calm, but her intentions were far from graceful. Ragna felt like he was about to shit himself staring into her eyes. The vampire took a single step towards them which made them take two steps back.

"H-Hey! Let's talk about this!"

"I've always wanted to dye your hair red... Maybe now I'll get the chance..." Before Rachel could act on her threat, another voice interrupted them; a very sarcastic one.

"I couldn't have said it better myself!"

Ragna quickly grabbed the hilt of his sword and protected Noel with an arm. Rachel's eyes searched frantically for the voice. There shouldn't be anyone here besides the three of them—not counting her familiars. The vampire pondered over who's voice that was, but after it echoed a few more time in her head she called it out.

"Terumi!"

"Ding Ding Ding! You guessed it!"

"Bastard!" Ragna howled. "Where are you!?"

"Nowhere you'd know little old Rags. No matter how hard you look you won't find me, but," he snickered. "There's someone else that's here in my stead. You know her well, don't'cha Rags old boy?"

The cocoon above the altar opened, revealing a blinding light that forced them to cover their eyes. Ragna barely managed to see through the cracks in his fingers, but he knew exactly who it was. Once the light faded and they removed their hands from their faces, Ragna called out to the newcomer standing before the altar.

"Nu!"

"The thirteenth Prime Field!? What is it doing here!?" Rachel pondered the subject for just a moment before her eyes widened with fearful realization. "Noel, run!"

"Too late!"

"!" Rachel looked down to see a magic circle beneath her and Ragna.

"What the—!? Teleportation!?" In a blink of an eye, Ragna and Rachel along with her familiars were gone, leaving her alone with Nu.

"Ms. Rachel! Ragna!"

 _"Noel! We have to focus! They'll be fine!"_ Mu said.

"Now that they're gone. Number twelve," Terumi snickered. "You know what to do."

"Roger." Nu's blades rose like wings then pointed at Noel. "All systems running at one hundred percent... Lifting all restrictions." The entire space began to shake, threatening to knock Noel right off her feet. This sensation... Something was definitely wrong with Nu. There was something different about her—artificial almost and Noel didn't like it. The last thing she wanted to do was fight Nu, but she saw Nu didn't have the same sentiment as she did.

"Nu... I...! I won't lose to you!"

"Now commencing merge..."

 **I want to have the next chapter of this out by next Friday. Not much more left of this before this story ends I hope.**

 **Next Chapter 30: The False Eye**


	30. Chapter 30: The False Eye

**Yasha: Review time! Damn it, I need more screen time. I don't get paid enough...**

 **Imperator: You don't get paid at all.**

 **Yasha: Which is bullshit mind you.**

 **Ragna: Whatever, let's just get to it.**

 **Noel: Ragna and Ms. Rachel helped me get the power of the Godslayer. I really owe them for this.**

 **Mu: Yeah. Thanks!**

 **Rachel: Tis nothing child. Worry not.**

 **Nu: Nu is finally getting some screen time!**

 **Yasha: Yeah, what the eff is up with that! I feel like I'm being shafted. Even** **—!**

 **Makoto: Hey! No spoilers!**

 **Lambda: I think we should proceed with the scheduled events.**

 **Kagura: Now, Akahana, I'm sure you've already drawn?**

 **Akahana. Yes, I did. Kokonoe! You're time honey.**

 **Kokonoe: Me? Shit...**

 **Akahana: And your card is...! A dare!**

 **Kokonoe: Wait, what!? That's not one of the choices!**

 **Akahana: I just made it. Now, your dare is... Swearing at your mom!**

 **Kokonoe: What! Give me that!**

 **Akahana: It's all written. I took it upon myself to make some cards, but I won't tell any of you what they are until they're drawn!**

 **Kokonoe: Goddamnit...! It says it right here...**

 **Celia: Well, Konoe isn't here yet, so just do it quickly.**

 **Celica: I...don't think this is a good idea.**

 **Tsubaki: I second that.**

 **Terumi: Oh stop being a bunch of pussies!**

 **Kokonoe: O-Ok, um... Go, to...hell mom.**

 **Akahana: Oh no! You've gotta shout it at the top of your lungs!**

 **Hakumen: I sense great misfortune that rivals that of the Black Beast if you proceed.**

 **Jin: I also have a bad feeling about this.**

 **Kokonoe: Goddamnit fine! FUCK YOU MOM.**

 ***Nine walks in, hearing her daughter and seeing both her middle fingers up***

 **Ragna: Uh-oh...**

 **Makoto: Oh no.**

 **Nine: ...Did you just flip me off?**

 **Kokonoe: No!**

 **Nine: Did you just flip me off!?**

 **Kokonoe: I would never** **—!**

 **Nine: I saw you! I just saw you!**

 **Kokonoe: No wait, just let me explain!**

 **Nine: I just saw you do it! You just flipped me off! What the hell was that for!? I don't understand!**

 **Jubei: H-Honey, calm down.**

 **Nine: That is very disrespectful!**

 ***a magic seal appears around Nine's palm***

 **Kokonoe: Wait a minute!**

 **Nine: Get over here!**

 ***Kokonoe runs into the other room screaming as Nine chased her***

 **Nine: I swear to god, get over here!**

 **Kokonoe: It was an accident! Get away!**

 **Nine: Get over here! Get over here right now!**

 **Kokonoe: AHHHH!**

 **Nine: Yeah! You wanna curse me out now!**

 ***Slap after slap came afterward along with Kokonoe's screams***

 **Jubei: I reckon we should just...cut to the chapter...**

 **Kagura: Yeah... Um, start the chapter?**

 **Terumi: I'm so posting this online...**

 **Chapter 30: The False Eye**

A tangerine orange had settled itself across the sky, gradually dimming. The bright ball of fire barely poked its head from the horizon. Rays of brightness laid squares onto the clear marble floors, reflecting on some objects in the room and onto Saya's eyes, teasing it open. The blond tossed and turned ruggishly in her sleep, her sheets thrown off her from her kicking feet and flailing arms. Even though Saya was unaware of her surroundings, she felt something amiss. Like there was something missing. Weary emerald eyes were shown from her flickering lids as she sat up and stretched her arms. She blinked a few more times so her eyes could adjust to the light and found it to be evening going into dusk.

 _Just how long was I asleep for? Actually... What am I doing here?_

It took a moment for her to remember what exactly she was doing here and recalled caring for her injured brother before helping herself to a nap beside him and to his good arm. What she expected to find beside her was her brother, but instead, she found herself alone. Did he get up already? Seemed like something he would do. Saya mulled over the thought for a moment before taking herself out the bed and exiting the room. Now, where did he scurry off too? Just as she turned her back, she heard a voice from behind.

"Oh! Saya!" Simultaneously, a vibrant voice was heard. Saya turned to face her caller to find none other than Celica. She was a bit sad it wasn't Ragna, but maybe Celica knew where he ran off too.

"Hi, Celica," Saya greeted with a friendly smile. "Hey, do you know where brother is? I woke up and he wasn't there."

"Ragna? Isn't he with Ms. Rachel?"

"Is he now..." Saya groaned, frowning. "Do you know where they are?"

"Up on the balcony. We can both go if you want?" Celica offered. Saya found no reason to say no and tagged along with Celica to the balcony. When they arrived, however, neither occupants were there. Strange... This was where they were last, Celica thought. She placed a finger on her chin in thought of where Ragna and Rachel could have gone. Ragna was still injured and he wasn't seen leaving so he should still be here. Rachel was another story since she kinda popped in and out at her leisure. One moment she could be beside her, the next she's at her castle doing who knows what. They pondered over the location of the duo and checked around the branch. No luck. Maybe Celia would know? And since they were right by Kagura's office, might as well.

The door clicked open as the two walked inside to find Kagura groaning over his desk. That half-dead look on his face... Hibiki must've worked his ass to the bone. For once, Kagura didn't try to hit on them and just laid there blank-eyed, staring off into space, muttering some nonsense about documentation and leases. Saya and Celica just passed by the muttering Kagura to head into the elevator on the far right door. Funny how this used to be his room. Celica clicked the button furthest to the bottom and the elevator took them all the way down to Celia's lab. The moment the doors open though...

Boom.

Saya and Celica watched as a scalded Kokonoe flew from a cloud of smoke that covered the lab, landing flat on her back like a pancake. From the cloud, a coughing Celia walked out, cursing a bit. "Damn... Never. Again. Hm?" The scientist noticed them and arched a brow. "Celica? Saya? What are you doing down here? I thought you two were looking after, Ragna."

"We were, but he's gone now," Saya said.

"Gone? To where?" Celia asked.

"We don't know," Celica said, worried. "I left him with Ms. Rachel and both of them have gone missing. We checked everywhere. We thought maybe you might know, but I guess not. Also," Celica looked down at her searing sister and asked hesitantly. "Is...she ok?"

"She's fine. Just a...failed test run." Celia's tone didn't sound all too promising. It seemed like more than just some test run. "But, this is troubling," the scientist crossed over to her chair and plopped herself down as her fingers got to work on her keyboard. "Ragna should be here... Maybe I can ping him using his Idea Engine..."

"Ugh..." Kokonoe rose up from the ground and pressed her ringing head into her left hand. "Goddamn it...! That is the last time..."

'Just what happened down here?' Celica and Saya both thought.

"Hey, when did you two get in here?" Kokonoe took herself off the ground with a pained grunt and stretched her back. "And why do you two looked so worried?"

"We can't find Ragna or Ms. Rachel anywhere," Celica told her.

"Ragna's gone? Rachel too? Wierd..." Kokonoe cupped her chin and hummed to herself. A mature voice beside her took her out of her thoughts with some rather disturbing words.

"The hell? I can't find him..."

"Huh? What does that mean?" Now, Celica was starting to get worried right along with Saya. Kokonoe didn't show it, but that slight twitch in her brow when Celia said she couldn't find him seemed to have worried her as well. Celia's fingers moved at lightning speeds across the board. Her eyes danced across the screen in her sockets, checking every camera and searching for his signature a few more times before sighing.

"This isn't good..." Celia clicked a button on her keyboard. "Hey, Kagura."

"Wha...? Five more minutes mom..." Kagura groaned through the communicator.

"Wake the fuck up!" Celia shouted, causing a racket on the other end.

"O-Ok! Ok! I'm up! Holy shit woman, what is it?" Kagura groaned.

"Ragna's gone, along with Rachel. He's nowhere in the NOL base and I can't find him in Yabiko."

"Wha!?"

"I'll be right up. We'll talk when I get up there." Celia cut communications and clicked her teeth.

"What is it?" Saya asked.

"If Rachel's M.I.A. my only guess is the Imperator's on the move. Guess one more day was too damn much," Celia cursed under her breath and walked to the back of the lab, stopping before a door. "I'll be right up. Kokonoe, come with me. Looks like we'll need to make adjustments fast."

"Right. What a pain in the ass. This time...!"

"I know, I know..." Celia rolled her eyes, clicked the door opened and walked through with Kokonoe groaning behind her.

Seriously... Just what on earth happened down here?

* * *

Celica, Saya, Kokonoe, and Celia stood in Kagura office along with his assistant Hibiki. The two caught up to speed with their predicament. Kagura cursed under his breath and slammed a fist down on his marble desk, rattling some pens and papers.

"You're saying that not only Ragna and Rachel are gone, but Noel too!? How in the hell did they get the drop on us like that!?"

"That might be my fault," Celia sighed.

"What do you mean? Do you know how they took them?" Celica asked.

"Yeah," Kokonoe itched the back of her head and breathed behind her teeth. "We've got an idea."

"Well, spill it," Kagura crossed his arms, awaiting the answer just like the rest.

"It started when Ragna and Azrael began their fight. Remember how Ragna went batshit insane? At that time, the Phenomenon Intervention equipment Kokonoe and I installed in the basement went off." Folding her arms beneath her voluptuous chest, Celia sighed. "If I just had one more day, those damn devices would've been fixed by now. Guess one more day was too much to ask."

"We put up a decoy barrier to throw them off, but I guess it failed. But it still doesn't make sense to me," Kokonoe stuffed her hands into her pockets and closed her eyes in thought. "Why the hell would they take Ragna and Rachel? Maybe they want to eliminate obstacles, but this seems rather..."

"Desperate?" Kagura chimed.

"Precisely," Celia chimed in. "This means they're getting ready to commence whatever scheme they've been plotting. For what they need Ragna and Noel for, well, that's up to your imagination. Those two idiots got the power of the Azure with them. Rachel, on the other hand, doesn't add up to me. Why take her? If they took Tsubaki for the Izayoi it would make sense, but why Rachel? Is it because she has the Tsukuyomi unit?"

"I don't think we should worry about that now," Saya spoke up. "Right now we should focus on finding them. Who knows what they're planning to do."

"We'll find them," Celia reassured. "However, first we need to figure out just where they're being hidden. None of them are popping up on radar. Which I can only assume they're in some sort of sealed space. Could they be near a cauldron? Or did that intervention send them somewhere else entirely? Whatever the case, we need to secure all three of them without fail."

"I'll go call a search party and warrant his arrest," Hibiki chimed. "Ragna the Bloodedge is still an SS level threat. With that in mind, it shouldn't be hard to get officers out to look for him. Once they've secured him we'll bring him back here."

"Then we'll have to leave Noel and Rachel up to Tager and Lambda," Celia said. "To play it safe, we should check the cauldrons."

"Wait, what about us?" Celica asked.

"Don't do anything."

"What!?" Celica gasped.

"We can't do that!" Saya said, frustrated.

"I'm sorry, but," Kagura took a breath. "She's right. If we go out searching, who knows what will happen? They might be trying to lure us into a trap and we can't fall for that. Right now, just leave everything to us. All the two of you need to do is remain calm and make sure nobody knows. Which means act natural."

"...Fine." Saya's eyes fell to the ground. 'Again... They're in trouble again and I'm...!' Her body began to shake in frustration, later calmed by a gentle hand on her shoulder from Celica.

"It's ok," Celica smiled. "Ragna, Ms. Rachel, and Noel will be just fine."

"Ok..."

Unbeknownst to any of them, Jin had heard the entire conversation. He pushed himself off the door, troubled, fearing for his brother's safety. He had felt the shift himself, but it seemed as if he was too late to prevent anything. Not like he was going to sit here and do nothing while his brother was out there. God only knows who took him. Not only him but Noel, since she has the 'eyes' may be in the greatest danger. Honestly, whatever happened to her or Rachel wasn't really any of his business. But for why they took the vampire too was a bit unsettling. Furthermore, he felt an odd presence not too far from here. It could be where Ragna, Noel, or Rachel was. Standing here solved little. Only one way to find out. Blade in hand, he walked away. Boots clapping on the marble floor, reverberating across the empty halls.

"Brother... I'm on my way."

* * *

Rachel's footsteps echoed on the metallic-plated floor, reverberating across the empty dark halls. From the look of things, at least what she's seen so far, this seemed like a laboratory long abandoned. She scanned her arbitrary surroundings, examining the aged metallic walls like they had meaning. Each room she passed, whether big or small had no doors. However, she found those doors a mere couple inches away from where they should be. Papers were thrown about the place and cobwebs hung above. To put it simply, the place was a mess. Not that she was expecting much. Still, there was no time to worry about decor at a time like this. Noel... If what she feared just happened to be the truth, escaping this worn place to return to Noel was her top priority. Needless to say, Ragna could handle himself fine without her aid.

Furthermore...

"Ridiculous," Rachel uttered under her breath, stopping.

"Princess?" Nago stopped beside her along with Gii. "What's the matter?"

"I grow tired of this stroll, Terumi. Show yourself." Rachel spoke out which raised Nago and Gii's brows. Suddenly, what almost sounded like glass chipping made their ears twitch. The familiars turned the heads to find the wall cracking like glass and falling to the floor. Soon the entire hall began to tremble and crumble before finally shattering, leaving the three in a massive room before a cauldron. "I thought so... I was merely walking in circles. Were you having fun watching me? If so, I must say you have terrible taste in what I would call 'killing time'." Rachel turned her head to the right to behold the culprit behind the space.

"Hey, there shitty vampire! Long time no see! How's the old man? Still kickin' about?" Terumi, sporting his usual shit-eating grin, crept from the shadows to reveal himself only this time, not in his vessel.

"What have you done? Where is Noel? Tell me." Rachel demanded.

"Noel? Oh, I'm sure she's fine. Just catching up with some family. You do know how messy these family reunions can get..." Instinctively, Terumi leapt back, avoiding a bolt of lightning that struck down where he formally stood. "Whoa there! Close one! That almost hit me. Who pissed in your cup of tea this morning?"

"What are you planning to do with the Murakumo unit? You have gone through quite a bit too 'tune' her... What I don't understand is how you managed to do so in so little time. Even Relius has his limits." Rachel's sharp gaze narrowed, making Terumi snicker.

"Ah, the doll? That's what's got your panties in a twist? Hah! Then your gonna piss yourself with bruised machismo with what comin' next!" The last word he uttered had a darker tone than the rest. That grin he had somehow grown bigger as a sinister green aura surfaced. Pooling below his feet before rising like smoke to cover his entire body.

"Detestable snake..." Rachel snarled. "What are your true intentions? You have yet to reveal your true agenda. Why is that?"

"Why? Simple. I don't have to..." Terumi said, darkly. Filling the air with an ominous tone. "You know, I've been meaning to tell you something for a long time. Rachel Alucard, you make me sick to my stomach. Every time I see you I want to drive that pretty little face of yours into the dirt and watch those tears of yours rolling down those puffy little cheeks and taste your agony. Just being around you and smelling that putrid scent of roses makes me go insane!" The man's grin faded into indescribable hatred. If his hatred was visible the air would've been crimson. "Do you have ANY idea the amount of shit you and your family put me through!?"

"Yes, and I must say, I find it quite humorous."

"Hmph. Well, in the end, it's all gonna be worth it. Number thirteen just has to do her job and we can proceed. Who knew this would be so fun and easy?" Terumi said, grinning.

"So you truly intend on making that girl fuse with Noel. As I thought... A bit of insight, it will not succeed. Nu is incapable of ever defeating her, no matter what you do."

"Defeat?" He repeated, holding back a snicker. "You really don't understand anything! I don't give a shit whether or not that useless doll can beat her. She doesn't have to... Our little darling Noel just has to observe her and she won't have a choice in the matter. Since she fused with the Godslayer, it made this easier. After all, they're nothing but remnants... Scattered souls originally belonging to one. Now, their resonation is all but perfect. Thanks for your help, shitty vampire! Hahaha!"

"Bastard..."

"Oh... Such profanity from the great Rachel Alucard! Didn't your father ever teach you to mind your manners? Oh, wait, didn't I kill him? Well, ain't this awkward?" Terumi snickered. "BUT! I really gotta thank you shitty vampire. Without you, none of this would be possible. You really are a cut above the rest," he said with fake applaud. "I wonder what good old Ragna is gonna say when he realizes you practically fucked him over?"

"Oh? Now, what do you mean by that?"

"Oh, it's nothing really," Terumi lied, snickering. "But, since I'm such a nice guy, I'll tell you. You've helped me out SO much I feel like giving back. Besides, I've already observed this AMAZING possibility!" Rachel didn't like the sound of that. Nago felt every strand of fur on his body stand up straight. That shit-eating grin of his didn't make it any better either. "On March 3rd, Ragna the Bloodedge is going to disappear forever." Once he said that her heart stopped briefly. Her throat constricted, preventing the vampire's speech for a moment. She closed her eyes briefly and chuckled.

"Quite the interesting foreshadow. Now, tell me, why do you believe such a thing?"

"Simple really... There's no 'future' beyond that point." Terumi began to pace around, hands stuffed in his pockets. "On March 3rd, everything changes. Doomsday will FINALLY be achieved! And that piece of shit Master unit will have no choice but to watch. Powerless! As will you be." He stopped and pointed at her, smirking. "Little Raggy is finally gonna bite the dust. Ain't no Phenomenon Intervention gonna bring that idiot back. Guess what? It's gonna be all YOUR fault."

"Is that so?"

"A tragedy," he said with fake sympathy, beginning to pace once more. "You tried so HARD to save him... Oh, the humanity! It just brings me to tears to know that our precious little Ragna is gonna be nothing more than a distant memory! Once the 'hero' of this little shitty 'story' dies. Everything will be as I've always dreamed!" Terumi stopped as both his arms shot up. Sadistic laughter slaughtered her eardrums and cut his throat. "I finally get to see that bitch know true despair!"

"So, if you are aware of this, why do you insist on this pointless plan?" Rachel inquired.

"Really! Hah! I don't need a reason! It's just FUN!" Come on now, did she really believe Terumi needed a reason to hurt and manipulate and kill!? Not like he really had a reason. In truth, he did all the wonderful things he does because he thrives to see the faces of others twist in misery, pain, despair, anguish and...all sorts of other unpleasant nouns. "But hey! This is great! You're always bitching about how bored you are and now you can see the world burn right before your eyes. I'm sure you won't be bored then right? K'yahahaha!"

"Is that it? Are you finished now?"

"Yeah, just about."

"Good." Instantaneously, another bolt of lightning struck down above him. Terumi barely managed to dodge the deadly both and immediately retaliated with an ouroboros. Before the snakehead could sink its fangs into Rachel, Nago caught the head and crushed it in his muscular arms. He then transformed into an umbrella for his mistress. "Now, let me tell you something you don't seem to know about me or maybe your minuscule brain hasn't processed this yet." Rachel clapped the tip of her umbrella on the metallic floor, sending the impact echoing throughout the large room. "I shall never give up. No matter if the future is set in stone or if the world is at its end. I shall fight until I take my last breath and I can promise you that shall not happen. This war shall be one by 'us' and you shall fall. Even if what you say is true, I will not simply fall to my knees and cry. I will stand as many times as needed until the day you fall. Heed my words serpent: our victory was certain the moment you thought it wise underestimate him."

"Nice speech. Do you rip that off a comic book? That whole speech made my skin crawl."

"Then how about I sear the flesh off your bones with a little lightning?" Rachel said, electricity coursing through her fingers.

"Finally!" Two ouroboros chains sprang from behind him, circling him. "Bring it on you little BITCH!"

* * *

Ragna slowly began to awaken. Lids flickering the dew from his eyes in an attempt to free his vision. The red jacket wearing criminal found himself laying on a cold, hard, metallic floor, cuts that resembled crawling snakes running to the center of the ominous room to where an uncomfortably overwhelming presence excreted from. His eyes followed the lines that lead to what could only be described as a gaping hole; it was a cauldron. Unlike the one he's seen, this one seemed inactive. Almost like it was dead. He tried to rise but found it futile when he had to gnaw on his lip to keep his yell to a grunt. Agony stabbed him without mercy. Every bone. Every limb, every muscle—every nerve felt as if it was being torn from his body. His face scrunched in grimace, skin pale and clammy. Everything hurt. Every fucking thing hurt. Couldn't lift a damn finger without feeling his muscles cry out. Regardless, he needed to move. Terumi had shown himself along with Nu. This was no time to lay flat on his ass.

Cringing in pain, he flopped on his stomach then pushed himself off the ground, halting a few times before finally getting back on his feet. He crossed over, wobbling, to the cauldron. Ragna walked as if his limbs were not his own. Each step feeling more like a debate. The pain had an unpleasant warmth to it accompanied by a head splitting, stomach-churning nausea, slowing his breath to a crawl. Pain was nothing new to Ragna. Over the years he'd become practically numb to it. He'd normally just ignore his agonized state and press on, but it just wasn't possible this time. It controlled every action, dominated every thought. It pierced through his body better than a blade ever could, setting it ablaze. A bullet would be mercy right about now. His muscles cried out for him to stop moving but he neglected them. Choosing to press onwards.

Finally reaching the edge of the cauldron, breathless, he stared into its mouth. It was a complete wreck. Small scraps of machinery laid scattered on its edges like an explosion took place here. Up close, he couldn't help but stare in awe at the massive structure. Eyes glued to the gigantic hole. Abruptly, his right arm throbbed as if being ground. Pain seared through his body, oozing sweat from his pores. Unable to withstand the pain he clutched his hair with his left hand and fell to a knee.

"G-God...damn it! G'ah...! AHHHHH!" His throat trembled, growing coarse as he howled in pain. His agony increased in waves. Small interruptions gave him hope of an end, only for those hopes to be crushed by an even greater pain. "The hell is this!?" His other knee came down to the floor as he bowed before the cauldron, bellowing. It felt like instead of his head splitting, something was being dragged out.

 **"Ragna!"** Azure called out to the painfully screaming Ragna. **"Ragna! Calm down! Take a deep breath!"**

"G-G'uh...!" Ragna fought desperately through pain, gnawing on his lips until blood drew. Gradually, the brain exploding pain ceased. Ragna's chest heaved with the heavy breaths he took as drops of sweat dripped from his chin to the floor. "Ok... Ok, I'm back... Damn it was the hell was that?"

 **"It could be possible that information tried to flow into you involuntarily. You need to be careful Ragna, you aren't at a hundred percent."** Azure warned.

"But that doesn't make sense, I was just fine a second ago."

 **"That was nothing more than a crafted space made by Noel's interference. Now, we're in the 'real' world."** Azure said. **"But, whatever the case is we need to get out of here. We need to find Noel and Rachel. I'm worried about them, especially Noel, being left with Nu and all. There's no telling what could happen."** Especially since Rachel seemed so shaken by it. Didn't sit right with her. Nu being there was trouble enough, but Terumi seemed to be hatching some sort of scheme. Whatever the case may be they needed to get out of here. One problem; which way was out? The entire place felt so weird. Kind of like in the crafted space with Noel.

"Guess you're right... Let's—"

 **"!"**

Suddenly, everything went silent. A cumbersome air had drifted into the room, numbing Ragna's body and ceasing his speech. An ungodly presence snatched his attention from the cauldron towards the shadows of beyond the entrance. Heels clapped against the solid floor after a long silence, resonating within the stillness. Slowly, a figure formed, appearing in the form of a female silhouette, gradually coming into the light. A drop of sweat ran down his face, eyes locked onto the entrant. Long platinum hair swayed side to side as she walked, breasts bouncing buoyantly with each step, bright azure eyes and a katana sheathed in a black scabbard in hand, her full form came to light.

The Imperator. It just HAD to be the Imperator...

"Hello, Ragna."

"K'uh!" Ragna tried to move but stood still once a sharp lanced itself in his side, making him wince. 'Damn,' he mentally hissed as he held his side with a strong grip. 'This isn't good... I haven't healed enough!' "The hell are you doing here? What? Thought you could take me out alone?" The Reaper did his best to stray away from the pain as a facade. But that didn't seem to work at all.

"You can stop with the bravado," she stopped a few feet from him. "You and I both know you are in no position to fight. Let alone run." The corner of Ragna's lip itched with a snarl. "I was expecting someone else, but it seems like Terumi wanted the honor. Annoying pest."

"The hell are you muttering!?"

 **'Ragna, calm down. Try and catch your breath, don't waste it.'**

"Nothing you should be worrying about. Shouldn't you be much more concerned with your current predicament?" The Imperator asked.

"What the hell do you want me from? Where's Noel and Rachel!? What've you done to them!?"

"What have I done? Nothing really. I can assure you, Noel Vermillion is safe. Rachel Alucard, well, that's a different story. Who knows what Terumi has in store for that vixen. I don't know what goes on in that man's head nor do I wish to." The Imperator took a step which made Ragna retract one, only to draw it back when he realized how close he was to the cauldron.

"Damn it...!" Ragna shut his eyes, simultaneously opening them back up, revealing his now glowing pair. He swiftly unslung his blade from his waist and rushed the swordswoman with a gust of wind, appearing before her in the blink of an eye, bringing his sword down just as fast. A flash of light intercepted the powerful downward strike causing a small typhoon. Ragna's eyes gradually widened when he saw that not only did she block him, but she did so with just the hilt. "You've...got to be kidding me..."

"You've weakened more than I thought. I suppose even the wielder of the Azure Grimoire or anyone for that matter would have their hands full dealing with the Mad Dog." Quicker than he could blink, she shifted her blade a smidge so he could fall forward, instantaneously following up with a swift kick. Sending him bouncing and sliding along the cold floor several feet away. "There is no hope of victory here, Ragna." She told him as Ragna slowly wobbled back up to his feet. "But I am impressed. You awakened to your drive ability. I was caught off guard just now."

"Oh, yeah? Didn't seem like that to me—" Ragna froze, wide eyes, once his eyes met hers. Now, they glowed a bright azure blue with her body exuding a moonlight aura. "A drive..."

"Are you really that surprised, Ragna? I have had years to awaken this," she smirked. "However, you seem to be lacking. You have only gone so far. You can do so much more with that power. More than you can even imagine." The Imperator took a step which made him retract one. "A drive... The physical manifestation of one's soul. To awaken it is quite the feat... But to 'use' it, well, that's something even more extraordinary."

'This bitch... Really is in a whole other league...' Ragna didn't want to admit it, but his chances of victory were almost none.

"But I digress." Instantly her eyes ceased its glow and the moonlight dispersed like smoke. "Since the two of us are here, I believe there are somethings I must ask you."

"And...that is?" Ragna asked, hesitant.

"Why do you choose to fight with the vampire?"

"None of your damn business. I do what the hell I want." Ragna snarled. "I don't know what the hell you want and I don't really give a damn. What you're going to do is get the hell outta my way!" Kicking the floor with enough force to shatter it, he lunged at the Imperator. Effortlessly, she swerved an inch to the right as his blade passed her by a mere millimeter. Simultaneously, she lodged the hilt of her blade into his side, sending him into the wall, creating a dent.

"Brash as usual..." The Imperator sighed as Ragna pushed himself out the crevice, falling to the floor with a thud. "You really must do something about that, Ragna."

"S-Shut up..." Ragna groaned, coughing his way off the ground.

"Might I ask you, why is it I am your enemy?" The swordswoman noticed the confusion that formed on his face, so she went on. "What is it that makes us enemies? Have I truly done anything wrong to receive such animosity from you?"

"You forgot back at Akitsu? You tried to kill us!"

"No," the Imperator shook her head. "I did not try to kill _you_ , Ragna. I sent you away if you recall. I don't think you can forget that and neither can I." She smirked as a fingertip touched her pink lips, causing Ragna to blush. This made the Imperator giggle. Seems as if he remembered well. "Now, you seem to be after Kushinada's Linchpin. What do you hope to attain when you possess it, Ragna?"

"The means to kill Terumi and put you out for good."

"Is that so? Well, I was not really referring to that—I already guessed that far. I am referring to what I shared with you in particular." Ragna gave no answer and merely narrowed his eyes. "I am sure you're curious as to what it is. Why Wadatsumi was destroyed. Why everyone had to die... If you like, I don't mind telling you."

"Why? What's in it for you?"

"Nothing."

"What?" Ok, now Ragna was completely lost at this point. So, she destroyed the caldron in Akitsu, almost killed them, and now she wants to tell him what he wants to know? The hell is up with this chick? Actually, come to think of it now, there was something else Ragna wanted to know. Since she seemed too generous all of a sudden, might as well. "Who the hell are you?"

"Who am I?" She repeated.

"You seem to know me and yet I don't know shit about you. What you some kind of stalker?"

"Hm... I think I will keep that to myself. It makes no difference if I tell you now. You seemed to have already moved on." That last sentence, unlike her previous speech, sounded so sad. For just a moment her eyes flickered from confident to mournful. "I truly doubt it will make a difference whether or not I reveal my name and origin to you. We were separated long ago. I am nothing but a remnant of the past..."

For an instant, the swordswoman's appearance changed. Replaced by a smaller girl with black hair and strong violet eyes.

 _This feeling... It couldn't be...!_

'She died...'

"Now, where were we? Ah, yes, you wish to know why it is Wadatsumi was destroyed." The Imperator's voice snatched him from his thoughts, causing him to jolt.

"Yeah..." Ragna answered, uncertainty lingering in his voice. "That and a few other things, but let's knock that off the bucket list first." 'No, she's dead. There's no way this bitch could be her... No way in hell...'

"In truth, I believe Terumi mentioned this prior during your last battle. He used the souls of Wadatsumi to help craft the sword. But, you must be puzzled as to why it is he needed the Librarian soldier, on top of that, Wadatsumi in particular."

Ragna couldn't say that little tidbit didn't bug him. Seemed like overkill to use so many lives to smelt Kusanagi. "Can't say I ain't curious..."

"Below the castle lies the artifact known as Kushinada's Linchpin. Of course, the gateway that lead to said Linchpin was sealed. Tenjo was the only one capable of opening it and to protect it; I slaughtered him." An audible gasp came from Ragna, but she paid it no mind. "I was but a small child. You are aware of just how powerful he was, yes? Do you truly believe I could best him in one on one combat?"

"To be honest... I'm not sure. I have a feeling, even as a brat, you were a real monster."

"Hmph," she smiled and closed her eyes briefly. "Well, I WAS his student. Saying I could best him would be nothing short of a miracle. Thankfully, that miracle just so happened to be the Wadatsumi massacre."

"Wha!? You call that a MIRACLE!?" Ragna swung his arm, enraged, eyes widened with fury.

"No. However, without those events, I would not have been able to slay that man. At least that's what I initially assumed to be the case." The Imperator lead her eyes to the symbol covered ceiling and sighed. "I was mistaken and I underestimated him. When I slayed him, I found his body 'empty'. His soul no longer inhabited it. All I killed was an empty husk. No more than a doll. Tenjo laid somewhere else. A place I never even knew possible; the Pheonix Retenjo."

"Retenjo?" 'If I'm remembering correctly, that's another nox nyctores...' An image of it flashes in his mind. 'A giant nail...'

"I learned that too late, but, in any case, it proved no threat to me. Kushinada's Linchpin remained in its cage and Terumi could no longer get his hands on it. However, there were more than just one key. As you are aware, Noel Vermillion has the power to open the gates, due to her 'eyes'. I tried to take those eyes to ensure he never got a chance to take them. Sadly, that plan failed. In itself, however, came a blessing. Possibility opened once more and the world was no longer locked."

"The hell does that mean? Last I checked, you destroyed every fractured world, but for what?" Ragna recalled the amount of worry and disbelief that formed on Rachel's face. "Whatever it is, you managed to scare the shit of the Rabbit..."

"Ah, that. I suppose I should inform of 'that' as well. In truth, it was your fault."

"Come again?"

"The reason I was able to eradicate those worlds was because of you. You opened up a brand new possibility, which in turn, formed a sort of crack for me to slip through. I used the Takamagahara systems to eradicate all distortions. That way, 'possibility' would not open up new worlds. If that were to happen, more and more worlds would pop up. Rachel Alucard is nothing but a fool... She does not go the extra mile."

"Well, from what I heard from the Rabbit, you could've destroyed the whole damn world. So, yeah, gotta give props on her for not almost killing us all. Unlike you." Ragna said.

"Ah, but you see Ragna, there is a reason why this plan wouldn't fail. The Master unit specifically observes this world to keep it from collapse. So, it would do everything in its power to ensure its survival. With the rapid destruction of all worlds, it had to use up quite a bit of energy. Why else do you think you are now susceptible to Phenomenon Intervention. I'm sure you were informed of this vulnerability."

"Tch."

"Furthermore, the world's destruction was prevented. At least... That's what I initially assumed." Both her arms crossed under her endowed breasts as she sighed, annoyed. "But, another problem occurred; you."

"Me?" He repeated.

"I feel so idiotic for letting that man force my hand. Not like I had much choice in the matter." She mumbled to herself. "You, Ragna, are an intricate player. You could say if something happened to you, this game would end."

"The hell do you mean?"

"Ragna... You're going to die." The Imperator said, letting her arms fall to her sides.

"Now you're spoutin' bullshit!" Ragna lashed out. "Die? Hah! Now you're fucking crazy!"

"March 3rd," she spoke, solemnly, silencing his rage. "Everything will come to an end. It is the day you die Ragna. Forever." The platinum started over to him, each step she took making him take one back until his back hit the wall. She crossed over to him and stopped right in front of him. Making sure her eyes met his. "On that fateful day when you lose your life, all will be lost. Possibility will once again lock and doomsday will fall upon this world."

"Doomsday... You mentioned that back in Akitsu. What the hell is that?"

"The day of ruin." She said simply. "The day in which everything meets its end. However, I wish to create a different variation. I will only have one chance and I am willing to do whatever it takes to make sure my plan comes to fruition. I can't say there won't be collateral damage though..."

"You say it so lightly...!" Ragna growled.

"I am a selfish person and an evil one. I don't care about what others say or think... I do what I must." Soft hands found its way to his cheeks and cupped his face. "Because..." Tilting her head a bit she itched closer to him, closing her eyes as she gradually moved in. He stood, frozen, watching as she got closer until her soft, warm lips covered his. Warmth radiated from the spot where their lips joined. She pressed her body against his, squeezing her breasts against his chest. Minutes passed before she let him go and met his eyes. Showing him the burning pink that had formed on her cheeks. "That's just how much I love you..."

"What...?" Whoa, whoa whoa there! Wait a goddamn minute! Stop freaking car! Did he hear that right!? Na, couldn't be. Must've been hallucinating from the pain. But those eyes of hers told him something different.

"I have been for a long time now. Frankly, I'm not pleased that you are so far away from me... It used to be different. Every day, we'd be together and...you were so reckless. You got that from your father so I can see why you're such a headstrong idiot." All of a sudden, the room trembled and a cumbersome pressure exuded from the cauldron. Crimson gradually revealed itself from the gigantic hole. However, neither one paid any attention to the rampaging cauldron. Strangely enough, Ragna felt no danger. "You'd try and beat me in swordplay, but not once did you emerge the victor..." She lead a hand behind his ear and under his hair, rubbing his cheek with a thumb and running her other fingers through his locks. "I miss those days with you..."

The rumbling grew to an earthquake as the ceiling fell around them. Crashing recklessly to the ground.

"I swear to you, I will save you from your accursed fate. Call me crazy, evil... Whatever you wish. Love makes people do reckless things... But that's what makes us human."

Seithr began to show itself in thick, purple clouds.

"Just...who are you?" Ragna needed to get away, but for some reason, he just had to know. He needed to know who she was. Instead of an answer, he found a smile on her lips before everything went dark. However, before everything faded to black, he heard her say something. Her tone filled with melancholy.

"No one important enough for you to remember..."

* * *

Back at the altar, sparks flew across the stage. Pedals clashed, rays of lights fired, grunts and pained groans heard within the brawl. Noel, who dawned her Kusanagi armor, stood her ground against Nu. Several slash marks ran with blood down her arms and legs. Same thing with Nu. Her skin tight body suit was torn like it was thrown in a shredder. Noel had the upper hand during their fight, but she couldn't help but feel something was terribly wrong. It had nothing to do with the space, it was Nu herself.

She exuded a rather chilling presence. It was dark. Murderous. Not like that last part was anything new, but something about the way she fought. It was like she was going berserk. Several times, even if it was just a glance, she could see something shining in Nu's chest. Something resembling a stone. Whatever it was caused the unease that wracked her body. Unfortunately, she had no time to worry about that as Nu came charging in again. Launching a few of her pedals while she closed in. Noel retreated to the air and launched her pedals down in retaliation. Only for Nu to quickly change her trajectory and launch herself at her. Noel's eyes stretched at their corners as Nu's foot lodged itself into her gut, sending her into the altar. Quickly, Noel adjusted herself and kicked off the altar back at Nu, bringing her knee into the girls face. Sending her down to the ground.

"That should...do it." Noel panted, hunching her back as she held her knees.

 _'Noel, we need to get out of here. Maybe we can use the altar as a means to escape.'_

Noel turned to the altar behind them and turned her attention to the cocoon above. This structure acted as a cauldron to smelt her, so it should be able to send her back. "Ok, let's do it—" Sensing danger, Noel sidestepped, avoiding a blade that stabbed itself into the altar.

"Where do you think...you're going...!?"

Noel turned back to Nu and gasped to what she saw. What seemed like seithr oozed out her body, tainting the air around them. 'What is this...!?'

"Nu isn't done!" With a wicked laugh, Nu charged Noel, barraging her with both her pedals and blades. Forcing Noel on her toes. "Kill, kill, KILL!" Like a madwoman, she launched everything she had at Noel, adding in a few kicks with it. Finding an opening after an unsuccessful kick, Noel delivered a swift kick to Nu's ribs, sending the girl bouncing and skidding across the floor. However, that felt different from the rest. It was like she just hit her own shadow...

"What...was that just now?"

 _That odd sensation just now... Did I...hit myself?_

"Heh... Hehehe!" As if she was a marionette with strings attached to her body, Nu rose off the ground, back hunched. "You and Nu...are the same... Hah...! HAHAHAHA!" Her back sprung back as maniacal laughter roared in her throat. "Now, you and Nu are the same! We're the same person! Now, Nu is 'Noel Vermillion'!"

 _'No...! Noel, we need to go! NOW! Before it's too late!'_

'What!? What's wrong!?'

 _'I'll explain later, now go!'_ Instantly, Noel made a break for the cocoon that floated over the altar. With a burst of speed, she flew to the cocoon, but suddenly her movement was restricted. She looked down to see Nu had grabbed her foot, pulling her back.

"Nu won't let you!" Nu flew back to the ground with Noel in custody and threw her, lodging Noel into the floor. The Murakumo flew high above and held both hands up as an infinite amount of portals appeared. She brought both hands down as an endless barrage of swords rained down from the portals, shrouding the area in dust and blades. Minutes passed before the rain finally ceased and Nu made her descent. The smoke gradually cleared and she found Noel with only a few scrapes, courtesy of the protection her pedal provided.

 _'As I thought... We're in the 'real' world now...'_

'How? Weren't we in an intervention?' Noel asked.

"Nu won't let you go anywhere... Nu won't let you go back to Ragna...!" Nu wobbled towards them, her arms swaying with each step. "Ragna is Nu's...! No one else can have him but Nu... I won't let ANYONE take him from me...! Never! It's because of you...! All because of YOU! That Ragna isn't here with Nu! If you didn't exist... Nu and Ragna would be together!"

"Nu..." 'I'm sorry, Nu... But...you aren't the only one... Not anymore.' Noel aimed her pedals at Nu as a blue ball appeared before them all. Growing to their maximum size, rays of light show from them, exploding once they hit Nu dead on. Slowly, Nu fell, hitting the ground with a thud as her armor shattered like glass. Her mask was the last to go, revealing tears that did not flow until now. "I'm so sorry, Nu. You too, Mu."

 _'It's ok... We'll save her, but not now. Another day. Also...'_

 _"_ Also?" Noel repeated, hearing the slight change in tone.

 _'Ragna's mine. You can't have him.'_ Mu said childishly, pouting. Noel sweatdropped to her statement. More surprised that she could say that now in a situation like this. Both were snatched from their thoughts as they watch Nu vanish before their eyes. _'Ok, let's go. We can relay this to the others when we get out. I have a bad feeling about all this...'_

"So do I..." Noel looked in the palm of her hand as if searching for an answer. 'That feeling with Nu... It was like a shadow...' "No, I can't worry about that now. Let's go Mu!"

 _'Yeah!'_

* * *

Before the cauldron, Terumi and Rachel still had their bout. Lighting rang across the room, accompanied by the sound of slithering snakes and clanking chains. Holes littered the metallic floor from her lightning. Craters scattered across the floor from Terumi's barbaric attacks. He swung his knives and threw wild kicks, Rachel gracefully dodging every last one and retaliating with her own lightning spells and wind.

"Damn it bitch stay still!" Terumi launched a snake spirit at the vampire which, instead of hitting its intended target, struck where she formerly stood. The snake burrowed into the ground and sprang up directly under her. Using the wind, she propelled herself midair, landing graciously on the floor. Several lightning bolts rained down on Terumi, forcing the serpent to play footsies. One stray bolt struck his right hand, causing him to drop his knife. His hissed his teeth to the pain and blew on his smoking hand. "Ah! Bitch! That was my favorite hand! Do you have ANY idea how many people I've choked with this hand!?" An ouroboros chain sprang like a tail from behind him and made its way to Rachel, cutting the air. Gii grew in size and took the hit while Nago grew a massive arm and brought it down, attempting to crush the green haired man. However, instead of hitting Terumi, Nago's fist collided with a blade formed by green energy.

"Heh," a snicker accompanied his smirk as he swung his blade up, pushing Nago's fist from him. "Good."

"Owie!" Nago blew on his hand to ease the pain. "That hurt!"

Terumi took said blade with both hands, hoisting it above his head and bringing it down. Surrounding the point of collision in a green smoke. Gradually, the smoke cleared, revealing an unharmed Rachel and her familiars. Her hand was up, forming a barrier between her and his blade. The blade slowly vanished as Terumi sighed, unpleased. "Not bad... I guess you are heir to the Tsukuyomi after all... But! I've already done my job, so I'm outta here." Simultaneously, the cauldron trembled, releasing seithr at an uncontrollable pace.

"What!? What is this!?" Rachel snatched her gaze away from the snickering man to the out of control cauldron. "When did you—?" An immediate sense of danger whipped her body around quick enough for her to see Terumi an inch before her. Just in time, Nago and Gii sprung around her, receiving a devastating kick from Terumi. The impact passed through her familiars, widening Rachel's eyes. The heavy blow sent the three bouncing on the metallic floor until they came to a stop. The vampire tried to rise, but felt a pain lance at her side and held it. "The cauldron... Why would you release more seithr into the world...?" Vertigo hit Rachel like a ton of bricks, blurring her vision. Rachel's chest heaved with each deep breath. The sudden outpour of seithr making it almost impossible to breathe properly.

"You'll just have to wait and see..."

"Kuh!" With no other option but retreat, Rachel vanished along with her familiars, leaving Terumi alone. Slow laughter followed her exit, growing into maniacal laughter. His breathing became erratic and his eyes widened, stretching at its corners. Slowly, his laughter began to fade. Drowned out by the roaring cauldron and falling debris. With Rachel, she found herself in an arbitrary forest. The sun had just touched down over the horizon which blanketed the world in the darkness of night. Weakly, she trudged over to a tree and sat down, gasping for air. Her face was much paler than usual due to the seithr exposure. Beads of sweat formed on her face and trickled down her face, dripping from her chin.

"Princess!" Nago and Gii rushed to their master's side. However, Rachel paid them no mind. Her thoughts lingered elsewhere.

 _What are they doing with the cauldrons...?_

Rachel hissed to a sudden pain that stabbed her side. She cursed under her breath to the man responsible and looked up to the starless night. The vampire let out a solemn sigh as she stared up into the nothingness, fearing over a mindless prognostication.

 _On March 3rd, Ragna the Bloodedge is going to disappear forever..._

No matter how hard she tried... How hard she fought to erase such folly, those words did not but plague her. Rachel pulled her bottom lip in and bit it, slowly sinking her fangs into her smooth flesh, drawing blood and startling her familiars. On March 3rd, she repeated to herself. Rachel didn't know why, but she found it to be rather ironic. That date happened to be rather special; it was his birthday. Rachel's hand fell from her side to the ground. The vampire took fist full of blades into her small hands, cursing Terumi's name. Sudden anger had taken over her. Words were truly a powerful thing. Especially when they pertain to a loved one. Rachel couldn't help but laugh in self-pity as her tension left her face and hands. Her hands slowly opened, laying flat on the ground. One thing was for certain now.

The real battle...

Had only just begun.

 **Slap my ass and call me pappy 'cause I'm 'bout go try out that cross tag battle boi! Haha! Hype as fuck that they're finally gonna give us some gameplay and let us have some hands-on experience! Smokin' that Blazblue kush! Also, I found something odd while scrolling on youtube. Apparently, fans are dubbing the story mode. I said "Ok, let me see what this about" and watched it. For a fandub, it actually wasn't bad. Anyway, I'll be seein' ya! Hope that you all enjoyed this. Hopefully, I can get the next chapter out faster than this... Fuck me sideways... School is a drag.**

 **Next Chapter 31: A Camellia falls**


	31. Chapter 31: A Camellia falls

**Yasha: And we're back!**

 **Terumi: I think you mean I'M back. You haven't shown up in a few chapters, have you?**

 **Yasha: Is someone angry that I took his nemesis away~? How cute. How about you go jack off to a picture of Trinity to keep your mind going.**

 **Terumi: You wanna go there, hm? Well, he and I go WAY back. You're just some bitchy substitute. You won't last much longer.**

 **Yasha: Refresh my memory. Who got rekt in chapter 18 again? Oh, wait! This guy!**

 **Ragna: Can both of you just shut the fuck up?**

 **Imperator: Yasha, silence.**

 **Yasha: Kiss my finely shaped ass.**

 **Imperator: Or maybe you would like it better if I shoved my foot up there instead?**

 **Izanami: Hm. I must have missed something here.**

 **Kagura: You missed a lot.**

 **Nine: We've been busy. Anyway, let's just get started.**

 **Yasha: Come on ladies, gentlemen, and that rainbow in between! Step right up!**

 **Jin: If this ends up being another one of your pranks mage…**

 **Akahana: Who shoved a pole passed your sphincter?**

 **Yasha: I guess Tsubaki likes to use that strap on.**

 **Tsubaki: I do no such thing!**

 **Kagura: So, who's turn?**

 **Akahana: Makoto Nanaya! You're up sweetie.**

 **Makoto: Alright! Finally, my turn! Let's do this!**

 **Kagura: Man if I could just get that one command that entire top would be gone in seconds…**

 **Makoto: Shut it, perv!**

 **Yasha: It leaves little to the imagination anyway. Besides, anytime she's around Ragna they're practically just there in full view.**

 **Makoto: You shut your mouth!**

 **Rachel: Can we stop with the idle banter and continue? We ARE on a timetable. At least from the directors.**

 **Terumi: We have a staff? I could've sworn I killed them all…**

 **Kokonoe: So THAT'S what happened to the last crew…**

 **Yasha: I was wondering why I found an ear in my lunch and blood in the kitchen.**

 **Noel: You WHAT!?**

 **Yasha: Oh quiet down will ya?**

 **Celica: I don't think that's something we can just brush over…**

 **Ragna: Neither do I—and for god sakes Nu! Let my damn arm go!**

 **Nu: No! Ragna got a mouth full of a tongue that wasn't Nu's! So the least Ragna could do is let Nu hold his arm.**

 **Ragna: Holding! And dry humping! Are two very different fucking things Nu!**

 **Lambda: Fair argument. I will join in too.**

 **Ragna: The hell you will! Hey! Get to it, Makoto!**

 **Makoto: But I don't know what to do.**

 **Akahana: Oh, right! You'll be doing…! My biggest shame!**

 **Makoto: Shit… Not that one.**

 **Tsubaki: Heh…**

 **Makoto: Why are you so happy!?**

 **Tsubaki: Because I know the story…**

 **Noel: Oh! It was that time!**

 **Nine: Hm? What are you talking about? What time?**

 **Makoto: Don't say it—I will! I lost my panties in school! I noticed a sudden updraft and realized my underwear went missing!**

 **Jin: …How?**

 **Makoto: My underwear is designed specifically for me, but they're worn very low, so they slide down sometimes…**

 **Kagura: How could I miss that!?**

 **Akahana: Ah, don't worry about it—things like that happen.**

 **Kokonoe: They do?**

 **Akahana: Yeah. Something similar happened when Celia was wearing her training bra. She had some really huge knockers as a twelve-year-old, and they were a bit tight so one day it just snapped and—g'uh!**

 ***flies through door after a right hook from a now panting and enraged Celia***

 **Celia: What the EFF!**

 **Valkenhayn: I believe that is what the young people refer to as 'getting rekt'.**

 **Ragna: Please don't say that again—and Lambda! Both of you get off my arms!**

 **Lambda: Then can I sit on your lap?**

 **Nu: Nu calls crotch!**

 **Bullet: I think now is a good time to start the chapter.**

 **Terumi: Yeah! Heh heh…**

 **Tsubaki: Why are you leering at me like that?**

 **Terumi: Start the chapter!**

 **Chapter 31: A Camellia falls**

Tsubaki laid leisurely back on her neatly folded bed; scarlet hair fanned across the plump mattress and ocean blue eyes gazing aimlessly at the ceiling. Huffing, she allowed a sigh passed her smooth, pink lips, blowing up to her bangs. After months of separation, she finally had her chance to speak with Jin. Wasn't a long chat. A simple _'how are you'_ and _'what's been going on'._ He hadn't much to share—somewhat vague about his endeavors. The only thing she could make out was he, and Hakumen met at some point, and Jubei gave him hell. Otherwise, from that, she couldn't decipher anything. Even after drilling him she got no further answer. Maybe it was important or personal, but he didn't have to be so cold about it!

"What am I doing getting upset about? I shouldn't stick my nose into his business. I wonder if he's still awake... Maybe I could go talk to him?" Tsubaki rose from the ruffled sheets, fixing them before she took off to Jin's room. Once before it, Tsubaki had second thoughts about disturbing him. Maybe he's sleeping? But... He could be awake! Oh! Maybe some practice before she went in?

"U-Um, Jin. D-Do you...want to talk?"

 _No, that's not right._

"Hey, Jin!" She smiled, giggling, "How about we talk for awhile?"

 _That's not it either. That's more Celica's style._

"Jin! Come with me! Now!"

 _What am I!? His commanding officer!?_

"Hey, there~ Hehe! Are you feeling lonely? Maybe I can help~"

 _Ah! What is wrong with me!?_

"Ok! I'll just go for it! Huh?" Tsubaki arched a brow as, when she turned the knob, she found it unlocked. Creeping the door open, she peaked in before walking inside to find Jin nowhere. Where did he go? Did he step out? Maybe, he's with Kagura? He did say he wanted to speak to him earlier. But...why did she feel this way? What was this worry that had settled its way into her body? Tsubaki's eyes scrolled down to her brightly glowing hand. Specs of light converged as the Izayoi abruptly appeared, gripped firmly in hand. The ominous glow her weapon emitted dimmed then illuminated perpetually, almost like a beacon. The young redhead brought the glowing dagger to her face and examined it, blue eyes scanning it as if it had meaning, and it did. She felt it was trying to tell her something as she spoke her thoughts aloud.

"Jin...is in trouble?" 'What does that mean? No... I can't worry about that now!' "Where is he!" Tsubaki yelled at her weapon, feeling a bit ridiculous talking to an inanimate object. Strangely, the light brightened twice, and Tsubaki knew precisely what it said. Bursting out from Jin's room she ran down to Kagura's office to warn them but stopped when she overheard something frightening.

"Noel, Ragna, and Rachel are all gone. Damn it!" Kagura's hand crashed on his mahogany desk, threatening to break it in half. "Can Tager and Lambda find them? I know I said we should stay out of it, but we should be out there." Tsubaki, barely able to peak through the crack of the slightly opened door, saw a woman in a white lab coat standing beside him. If she had to guess, it was Professor Celia.

"It's only been an hour so keep your damn pants on," Celia popped a lollipop in her mouth and stuck it in the corner of her mouth, stuffing her speech a bit. "You've gotta be patient if you're gonna be a leader. If you leave, it's gonna stir up trouble. You're not some high school student anymore—you're a commanding officer. That speaks more than you know. You said you'd inherit his will and going back on that promise now would be a disgrace upon his sacrifice." She chomped down on the rock candy and spat the stick into the trash can beside his desk. "Still, having Rachel silent is troubling. Means they're moving to the next phase. We need to come up with countermeasures and hope we get them all back. It's all we can do at this point... Let's just hope Sector Seven doesn't butt their heads back in again."

'So, Noel, Rachel, and Ragna are missing too!?' Tsubaki crept away from the door before taking off in hot pursuit of her missing allies. Noel, Jin, Rachel, and Ragna... How were they able to take all four of them!? Whatever the case may be, she believed her allies were alright. Stopping in her tracks at the center of Yabiko's plaza, she used her glowing Izayoi as a compass, pointing it in all directions, stopping once she saw the light glow the brightest heading north. 'So, they're not in Yabiko anymore. Towards the forest!' Again, Tsubaki bolted down from the plaza like an Olympic athlete at the sound of the gun, forcing citizens to dive out of her way. Aching worry throbbed in her breast, making her sprint faster. She didn't know why, but she had a bad feeling about this.

* * *

 **-Yabiko Westside Outskirts (forest)-**

Tsubaki marched through the dark forest, following the Izayoi to where it beckoned her. Whether it be Noel, Ragna, Rachel, or Jin-finding any one of them could lead her to the other. Navigating through the dark woods proved laborious. Even with the illumination of the Izayoi, she could barely see two feet in front of her, and the moon proved no help. Its silvery rays could not penetrate the thick awning above. The darkness spurred a slight sense of claustrophobia into the young woman. It reminded her of that one time she, Noel, Makoto, and everyone explored the school when it had closed. Makoto heavily insisted on the ridiculous deed, continually bombarding them with fantasies of adventure. That night scarred her for life and being all alone in this thick, dark forest only activated her trauma.

Branches and tree roots had intertwined with her paths, each step a crack, sending electricity through her body. Breaking branches and creaking tree barks from the blowing wind kept silence to a bare minimum. Tsubaki has seen so many scary movies about lone men and women in the forest. A peaceful, normal walk, only for some demon to take them away and saw them in half, or cut their heads off—oh my god I want to go home! Tsubaki whimpered aloud, fearful of what crept within the shadows. Usually, this silence would be tranquil. But this time it was the exact opposite. Hidden within the overwhelming fear of night laid an ominous sense of danger. Almost instantly when that thought crossed her mind, Tsubaki heard a footstep that did not belong to her. Leaves crumpled, and the air grew still and...cold?

"Jin?" Tsubaki called out to the shadows, yet received no answer. A sudden high-pitched ring snatched Tsubaki's eyes from the shadows to the Izayoi. Instinctively, Tsubaki dived to the right as javelins of ice impaled the tree behind her. Quickly rising back to her feet, she summoned her shield and went on guard. "Who's there!" She called out to the darkness.

"I wasn't expecting you to dodge that." A chilling voice spoke from the darkness, bringing with it an icy mist that froze the trees around her. A male figure steadily appeared from the blackness, hands behind their back and winter blue eyes locked onto the redhead, Tsubaki's eyes narrowed to the person's full form.

"Setsuko! Why are you here!? Where's Jin!?"

"I don't know, and I don't care either. I plan to take care of him later on. Now that you're here, you could say I'm pleased." The man stopped before the bushes he walked out from, exuding a stronger gust of icy winter. "You're eyes...irritate me. They remind me of 'her'..."

"Her?" Tsubaki repeated, taking a step back. She didn't know why, but... This man... She needed to escape and fast.

"It doesn't matter. All you need to know is that you die here." Instantaneously, a sword of frost appeared in his hand, oozing winter.

 _'...'_

She heard a voice echo.

'What?'

 _'RUN!'_

* * *

 **Yabiko Northside Outskirts (forest)**

Ragna awoke to a dull pain pounding his skull and the scent of grass clogging his airways. Even before the criminal opened his eyes he knew damn well he wasn't by some cauldron or within the city and he wasn't lying down in the branch. This fresh air that brushed against his face and danced in his platinum hair, the odd, yet comfortable texture in which he laid and the sound of rustling bushes. Yep, he was in the forest. At least this was better than by that cauldron or with...her. The criminal felt as if the weight of the world was being pressed down on his eyelids as he opened them and when he did, he found he could only open them halfway. His vision was sleep-blurred and untrustworthy, and his body had a strange, uncomfortable numbness to it that made him feel uncomfortable in his own skin. His eyes scroll to the awning of leafs above that blocked the moon, allowing slivers of its rays past the canopy. When he tried to sit up, pain struck him relentlessly, but he managed to fight against it and scooted back to lean against the tree behind him. The Grim Reaper sighed pulling up the sleeve of his left arm, revealing a silver bracelet.

"That chick... Why the hell does she remind me so much of her?" Ragna shut his eyes and allowed his arms to fall like lifeless limbs to his sides as he leaned his head back on the rough bark.

 **"Ragna, are you ok?"** Azure asked.

"As good as I'll ever be. Anyway, we need to get back. Those bastards are on the move now," Ragna gnawed on his bottom lip when he tried to stand, immediately falling back against the bark, panting, "Damn it...! Still not healed yet..." Ragna cursed under his breath, his chest heaving with his rapid breathing. It took a moment, but he finally got his breathing back under control as he looked to the canopy above. "Just what the hell am I going to do? I can't just sit here."

 **"Well, we don't have much of a choice. You should be thankful she didn't kill you back there, but...I wonder why? She seemed to know you Ragna. Is it possible you know her?"**

"Maybe..." Ragna tried to stand once more, using the tree to help him up, wobbling a bit before he finally stood on his two legs. "We can figure that out later. We need to get in contact with the others." He placed two fingers on his ears and spoke, "Hey! Celia, can you hear me? Hey!"He got no response, only static. "Shit. Things fucking busted," he bit. Guess he had no choice but to hoof it back and hope he was going the right direction. Before he even took a step, approaching footsteps spun him around as he gripped the handle of his blade, wincing a bit to the pain that lanced at his side from his quick movement. This wasn't good... He didn't have the strength to fight. Ragna clenched the handle harder when a figure came into view and took a step back, ready to run, as much as it pained him. When the character came from the shadows he immediately dropped his guard, but not because he was relieved—well, that was part of it, but because they rushed and tackled him the moment their eyes met.

It was just Lambda.

She raised her head from his chest so her eyes could meet his. "I finally found you," Lambda said with great relief before pushing her head back into his chest. "I was so worried about you. I'm so glad you're ok, Ragna."

"Ok, ok, Lambda—I get it. Can you please get off of me? Everywhere hurts..."

 _"And look who finally decided to make themselves known."_ A grouchy, groaning voice echoed. _"Where the hell have you been? Sniffing the roses or some shit?"_

"Long story," he said as he sat up with Lambda still in his chest, later sighing, "But first, mind getting this idiot off me?"

 _"Lambda, come on, we can't waste any time,"_ Celia said, groaning when she received no response, now a little aggravated. _"Damn it, Lambda. Get off him and get back here."_

"Initiate ignore protocol."

 _"Why you little...!"_

"Ok, enough," Ragna stepped in, later sighing, "Come on, she's right, we need to get back, and we're only wasting time just sitting here." Lambda pulled her head from his chest to reveal her cute pout to him.

"But I want to stay like this." She argued, her voice like a child.

"If I take you to that bug store in the central plaza and buy you some bugs will you get off?"

A pause.

"...I want a whole jar."

"Fine..." Ragna groaned. Lambda got up and helped him to his feet, throwing an arm over her shoulder to help with his balance, but they wouldn't be going anywhere fast like this. "Hey, how far are we from Yabiko?"

"We are currently one hundred and thirty miles away from Yabiko."

"That far, huh?" Ragna groaned.

 _"Don't worry, Tager should be there in a couple minutes. For now, keep walking straight, and you should run into him."_

"Gotcha. Hey, you heard anything from the Rabbit or Noel yet?"

 _"I've been trying to get a hold of them, but neither has responded yet,"_ Celia said. _"But, now that you're here mind telling me just what the hell happened?"_

"To be honest... I'm not too sure how to explain it. I'll tell you when I get back."

 _"That's pretty vague, but alright. Over and out."_ Celia said as she cut communications.

"Alright, let's haul ass. Sorry about this Lambda." Ragna may have been standing on his own two feet, but most of his weight was being pressed down on Lambda.

"It's ok," Lambda said as they started off. "I don't mind. You aren't that heavy."

 _Even though your feet are wobbling?_

Ragna just sighed and helped her the best he could, but soon, his thoughts derailed to the so-called Imperator. Her voice echoed in his head; her eyes and being etched into his brain. He couldn't get her or her impromptu confession out of his head. Just who was she? He felt like he should know and he felt like...no. He knew he had to know who she was. Ragna's eyes wandered down to his left arm and narrowed with a cross of sadness and disbelief. Even if it was who he thought it was—why in the hell would she align herself with Terumi? He took everything and yet... Then again, last time he recalled, her hair was jet black not platinum, but he had no room to talk. Honestly, he just hoped he was wrong about this. He didn't need anymore ghost haunting him.

* * *

 **-Yabiko Westside Forest (outskirts)**

Military boots ruffled the scattered leaves as Jin Kisaragi emerged from the bushes, finding himself out the forest and before what seemed to be ruins. Judging from the moss that encased the entrance, he'd say this place has been out of commission for quite some time. The swordsman briefly closed his eyes, pulsations running through his body as his emerald eyes unveiled from his lids as if in slow motion. Something defined ly struck him as odd. This ominous tension that radiated from this place... There was no mistaking it. Jin started off into the abandoned facility, finding the silvery rays reached the entrance and no further; however, he needed no further guide or light. He had his own. But for safety sake, Jin conjured a small Ars Magus circle to give him some light, flimsy, but it will do. Boots clapped against the metallic floor, resonating around the empty halls, echoing back to him. The same as his quickened heart. For whatever reason, before he even left the forest, pain had settled itself with his heart. It ached. It tortured him. It told him to turn back. But he couldn't, not when he had come this far. Coming to the beginning of a stairway leading further into the underground, Jin made his way down until he reached the bottom. Finding another room just up ahead. This ominous, cumbersome atmosphere... And the way his body pulsated. There was no mistaking it. It seemed he was right on the money.

"The Cauldron," Jin muttered aloud, quickening his pace to enter the large, oddly crafted room. Old machines scattered about around the mouth of the Cauldron, odd lines engraved into the metal leading up to the gigantic mouth. However, unlike the Cauldron back in Akitsu, this one emitted no light, leaving the room in near darkness. Though faint, Jin could still feel its power. It may not have been functioning, but it wasn't dead. Then...what was this...?

"Jin Kisaragi? What are you doing in this place?" Footsteps approached the young man from the side, stopping a few steps away from him.

"Relius Clover..." Jin narrowed his eyes at the masked puppeteer. "What are you doing here?"

"I would like to ask the same, Jin Kisaragi. What are you doing here?" Relius asked.

"I sensed a disturbance..."

"Hmph. How interesting. To think the Power of Order could sense such things." Relius averted his gaze to the Cauldron. "The functions of this has ceased, yet you are still able to detect it..."

"So, it isn't dead after all," Jin said.

"It would seem more research is to be done. Whatever the case is, I am done here." Relius said, completely ignoring Jin. Before Relius could pass with his wife, Jin stood in his way. "Move. I am done here."

"Whatever your intentions or whatever you did, do you think I will just let you by?"

"Hmph. What a nuisance..." Jin broke down into a stance, preparing himself for the puppeteer as he watched the doll switch into its battle mode.

However...

"That's enough, Relius." Came a stern, dominating, confident tone. Footsteps kissed the floor, ringing from the darkness of the stairwell Jin had emerged from prior. Instantaneously, the air grew heavy, and Jin felt as if the weight of the world was pressing down on him, threatening to bring him to his knees.

"Ah. Imperator." Relius spoke to the platinum that just emerged from the darkness. "You have finished already?"

"As have you. But it seems we have a guest..." The Imperator narrowed her eyes at Jin, grabbing the hilt of her blade. "I shall handle him. You may go now, Relius."

"I will take my leave then." Relius turned and made his way out of sight with purple marionette by his side, his clapping boots waning until they were no longer heard and his disappeared into the darkness. However, Jin no longer cared for the masked man. Someone far more dangerous than he had made themselves known. Jin slowly unsheathed his blade, scraping the metal against the sheath as it drew, pointing the sharp edge at the woman. Such an unearthly pressure... It was just like before.

"Where is my brother? What are you plotting?"

"I do not need to answer you," she said simply, unsheathing her blade to display the glorious silver. "As you are the one who helped take him away... Isn't that right?" Jin stayed quiet. Neither knew who lunged first, but before their blades clashed, moving faster than the human eye, appearing as nothing but afterimages as sparks scattered and the shrieks of clashing metal resonated in the large room. With a strong clash, the two jumped back as Jin propelled a bevy of ice blades at the platinum. Like glass, they shattered easily against her sword, falling to the ground in pieces before evaporating. Digging her feet into the ground, she hurled herself at Jin, opening her palm as a bright light encompassed it. Swiftly raising his sheath, the blow struck the metal with enough force to knock him back to the edge of the Cauldron. Quickly he regained himself and lunged at the Imperator like a swallow, striking down, missing his mark as his blade cleaved through the metallic floor. Barely managing to a avoid a kick, he retaliated with his own, missing his target by a margin, following up with a massive blast of winter that engrossed the woman and turned the room into an ice ring. The metallic walls sparkled like diamonds, and the temperature had reached near zero. From the clearing cloud created by his attack, the Imperator stood with her blade and sheath before her, shards of ice on them, the rest of her untouched.

"Oh?" She put her arms to her sides. "You seem to have gotten much better..."

"I do not need your praise," Jin pointed his blade at the young woman, his emerald eyes steadily beginning to glow as a pale, frosty aura permeated from his body.

"Such focus... I suppose he could take a page from your book," she shrugged.

"What have you done with him? Where is, Ragna?"

"If you wish for me to be honest, I haven't the slightest clue where he ended up. I'm sure he's not dead at least." The Imperator said.

"You didn't answer my question. Where **is** he?" Jin asked harshly, his voice deepening as his hands went into an archery stance, crafting a bow and arrow from finely crystallized ice. From the tip, frigid wind gathered, and the further he pulled back, the stronger it got. Almost like he was warning her, he held his stance, but it didn't seem to faze her. After a silence, Jin fired the arrow as the Imperator dashed off in an arch, avoiding the arrows he continued to launch at her, landing in the spot she stood the moment she picked her foot off the ground. Planting her foot firmly on the ground with enough force to shatter it, she sheathed her blade and broke down into a stance then unsheathed with a flash of light that cleaved the coming arrow like butter. The wave of light tore through the floor towards Jin, giving him no choice but to dive out there way. Before he could get back on his feet, the young man was met with a strong, breathtaking kick to his chest, the blow so intense it sent him flying into the wall with enough force to bounce off and leave a dent.

"I must ask you, do you think it's wise to be here? Shouldn't you be elsewhere? I would think you would want to be by her side for her final hour." The Imperator said, later sighing, "But it seems the deed has already been done."

"The hell is that supposed to mean?" Jin asked, coughing on his way back to his feet, wiping some blood from his chin.

"Tsubaki Yayoi..." The Imperator started, continuing with news that widened the young man's eyes. His heart stopped, and all the oxygen that filled his lungs escaped.

* * *

 **-Yabiko Westside Outskirts (forest)-**

Noel emerged, not in the Yabiko branch or somewhere in the city, but within an arbitrary forest. She couldn't even see Yabiko from where she stood. With all the tree blocking her view it made that task impossible. Not even the moon could be seen. Disengaged from her Kusanagi armor, the young woman traversed the dark forests in hopes of finding her way out. She could never deal with dark and spooky. She couldn't even stay up alone at night because of the creepy crawlies that lurked in the shadows. A childish thing, she knew it was, but she couldn't help it. With all the horror movies Makoto forced her to watch it only traumatized her.

'Mu... Do you know where to go?'

 _'Sadly, no... Just keep walking, Noel. We're bound to make it out of here.'_ Mu encouraged. Noel nodded and did as her sister told, trying to find her way out while calling into her communicator. No luck. Not like she didn't see it coming. Noel stopped in her tracks, sniffing around to a strong scent of iron in the air. The strong stench corroded her nostrils, grimacing at the smell. Noel never liked blood and even while traveling with Ragna she never really got used to watching him skin ached animal or the scent of blook in produced. Noel figured a dead animal lied around here and the closer she walked, the more intense the smell got. Almost like...it was fresh. Not only that, what seemed to be ice shards stuck on the tree barks around. This wasn't due to anything natural either... There was a fight and judging from this scent of blood, someone lost. Noel cautiously trotted to the source of the iron.

Only to find Tsubaki in a bloody heap leaning against a tree; her red, blood-soaked bangs covered her eyes, and her arms laid limp, her head hung and what seemed to be javelins of ice stuck her to the bark. Her clothes were torn and drenched in scarlet with the same color pool beneath her.

Noel stood in silence; her eyes stretched at their corner, her pupils dilated. She just stood there, unable to process what she was seeing until it finally hit her. "Tsubaki!" Noel rushed to her friend's side, sinking to her knees, leaving the javelins as she had no idea what could happen. "Tsubaki! TSUBAKI!" Tears protruded at the corners of her eyes, burning them, turning them red as she grabbed her shoulders and began to plead, "Please answer me! Tsubaki, please answer me!" Noel cried and brought a hand to the redhead's cheek and gasped.

 _It's...so cold...! No... No, no no no, NO!_

"No, Tsubaki don't go! Don't go, don't go, don't go! Please, please please, please!" She cried out, but her plea went unheard. The tears that filled her eyes began to gush out like a broken damn, running like wild rapids; her hands shook, white gloves stained scarlet. Disbelief, anguish, confusion crossed on Noel's expression. This had to be a dream... This couldn't be real. But from the fresh blood on her hands and crimson that stained her shirt and skirt she could only deny the truth for so long.

Tsubaki Yayoi...

"...Has already taken her final breath in this world."

"TSUBAKI!"

 **Well, Tsubaki's dead. So that's a thing. Hope you guys found enjoyment in this and I'll see you next time. Also, while on my little hiatus, I took the liberty and am taking the liberty of fixing some of these chapters or maybe re-writing them. If anyone has gone back to read my early chapters, you might see the changes made. Anywho Tales of Azure should be next. I really need to update my blazblur story sometime...**

 **Next Chapter 32: More than we bargained for**


	32. Chapter 32: More than we bargained for

**Terumi: Ha! Ahahahahaha!**

 **Tsubaki: Silence, Terumi.**

 **Terumi: Hey, don't get mad at me because you got fucked over. For once, it wasn't my fault.**

 **Kagura: Ignore him. For now, we need to get this out of the way.**

 **Kokonoe: We managed to track down Ragna, but Tsubaki got the short end of the stick on this one.**

 **Tsubaki: No kidding… Let's just get this over with.**

 **Yasha: I'm way ahead of you. Already drew the cards.**

 **Valkenhayn: It seems that it is my turn once more. My biggest shame is it?**

 **Ragna: For something being your biggest shame, you don't sound to frightened old man.**

 **Valkenhayn: It is a terrible, heart wrenching, and embarrassing story. But I have long since gotten over this.**

 **Bang: Do tell Valkenhayn!**

 **Valkenhayn: I remember this one time when I tried to greet a friend of mine with a…how you call it? A fist bump? As the young folks are one to do. But I…somehow missed the mark and punched right through his head.**

 **Makoto: You PUNCHED through someone's head!? WTF bro…**

 **Celica: Are they ok?**

 **Nine: Do you even need to ask, Celica?**

 **Tao: Tao's face hurts just from thinking about it! Meow.**

 **Akahana: Well, that was a bit boring…**

 **Yasha: Then how about we spice things up!?**

 ***Yasha slams a card on the table***

 **Bullet: What is that? Swimsuits…? Wardrobe malfunction?**

 **Noel: What!? No!**

 **Yasha: Too late! I already got this approved! We're heading to the beach next time! Hope you all are ready for CPR~**

 **Ragna: Are you freaking dumb? Like hell, I'm gonna do that!**

 **Kagura: I'm all for it. Let's do it.**

 **Kokonoe: That doesn't surprise me at all…**

 **Celica: So am I! I don't mind if you're the one giving me CPR, Ragna…**

 **Ragna: W-Whaaaaa!?**

 **Noel: H-Huh!?**

 **Nu: Nu can kiss Ragna if he almost drowns!? Nu is one hundred percent behind this idea!**

 **Lambda: You are ok with putting him in a life-threatening situation?**

 **Nu: If that means Nu can kiss Ragna for as long as she wants without stopping than Nu is ok with anything!**

 **Imperator: Hm… I like the idea. I have a swimsuit I have been meaning to show off. Ragna, when we arrive, I'll let you put suntan lotion on my skin.**

 **Ragna: I-I think I'll pass.**

 **Amane: Come on, don't be such a spoilsport, my dear. This sounds like a perfect opportunity to bathe in some sunlight.**

 **Lambda: I wonder if I can get any aquatic bugs?**

 **Saya: Brother, you'll save me if I'm drowning, right?**

 **Ragna: Please don't support this idea…**

 **Yasha: Oh, come on. You get to see girls in swimsuits—what's the problem? I think the one who should be complaining is Hakumen or Tager. Or, are you just insecure?**

 **Ragna: Insecure!? The hell I am!**

 **Nu: Nu can vouch for that!**

 **Makoto: How!?**

 **Nu: When Ragna was getting dressed Nu saw him. Nu thought she died and went to heaven! It was—**

 ***Ragna's hand went over her mouth to muffle her voice***

 **Ragna: Don't tell them anything they don't need to know!**

 **Yasha: How about we make a deal? If I tell you about the book the Imperator reads about seducing men, you tell us what your packing.**

 **Imperator: What! I-I have no such thing!**

 **Yasha: Don't lie to me. Even that suntan lotion line was taken right from it. Besides, you bought it to try and woo Ragna, right?**

 **Imperator: Start the chapter!**

 **Akahana: So you CAN be cute sometimes.**

 **Imperator: Shut up~!**

 **Chapter 32: More than we bargained for**

Kagura glossed over the battle details and casualties from both sides presented to him earlier today. Damn Sector Seven couldn't just keep to themselves huh? Kagura sighed, beating himself up for being unable to prevent the situation forced upon them. The Black Knight had developed a loathing to these documents due to the sheer amount he had to sign over the past couple weeks; thanks to his subordinate, Hibiki, breaks weren't in his dictionary. Though, he couldn't argue on that now; he needed something to derail his thoughts away from the whole Tsubaki debacle. He shook his head in disapproval, unable to comprehend how such a thing could happen to someone like Tsubaki of all people.

A sudden knock at the door jolted Kagura from his thoughts as he yelled _'come in'_ to the person on the opposite end. No surprise, an _'excuse me'_ was said before the door opened and Hibiki walked in holding a folder underarm. The attendant crossed over to him and held the packet out from him to take. More paperwork perhaps? For once, he hoped so.

"This is the latest news from the 5th battalion," Hibiki informed as the raven-haired man took the yellow folder from him and retrieved the documents stored within. "They are asking us to help engage the enemy. What should we do?" The man waited for a response, the stern glare on the usually lax Kagura a bit uneasy.

"This is perfect… Almost too perfect," Kagura said after setting the documents down, later sighing, "But we've got no choice but to go on the offensive. Guess Sector Seven couldn't keep their noses out of this after all. Not too surprising, really. Kinda shocked they waited so long." A pause. "How's Noel doing?"

"Ms. Noel is currently in her room with Ms. Makoto and Ms. Saya," Hibiki informed.

"…And Jin?" Kagura was almost afraid to ask.

"Calmer than I thought he would be. It seems that outburst earlier drained him. As for Ragna, he is currently being given further treatment by Ms. Celica. He should be ready by tomorrow."

"That's good…" Kagura looked at his right hand, opening and closing it time and time again. Even now, he could feel the blow he dealt to Jin a little over an hour ago course through his nerves. He had to wonder if he broke anything. Uncharacteristically, Kagura found his anger take control; he threw his punch without even knowing it until he did it. Just...seeing Jin like that rubbed him the wrong way. Screaming at a nearly catatonic Noel—who personally saw the bloodied Tsubaki—made his blood boil hotter than ever before. Then again, some of the anger he held in that fist was at himself for allowing this to happen. He just hoped, in the end, they wouldn't have to lose anyone else. Though, the part about vanishing did strike him as odd. If it hadn't come from Hibiki too, he would've written it off as her sanity taking a major blow.

"…Sir. If I'm to be brave, can I ask you something?" Kagura visibly jolted from being roused from his thoughts, but he managed to catch what Hibiki said and the gaze he gave him told him to continue. "Are you afraid? Do you regret this? Taking up his responsibility?"

"Of course not. Sure, all this is a bit overwhelming, but I'm not afraid, and I don't regret anything. But right now, I need your full support on this." Kagura said.

"Of course."

* * *

 _Just let us know if you need anything, ok, Noellers?_ Was the last thing said by Makoto before she departed with Saya from her room. When they left, Noel felt a hefty weight lift off her shoulders as she could finally drop her smiling facade. She was so tired. Emotionally and physically beat and the crying she did earlier only left her with head-splitting pain instead of relief.

Noel wanted to believe everything would be fine—that everything will work itself out but she'd be kidding herself if she said that. Maybe she would get screamed at by Jin again... In truth, she hadn't even realized where she was until her ears picked up on something—or in this case—someone hitting the ground with a hard thud. Only to find Jin now on the floor and Kagura's arm thrown with his fist clenched tight. It took Ragna, Saya and ten minutes of screaming to stop Jin from doing anymore as he was _this_ close to unsheathing Yukieanesa. Noel wanted to say this was just some joke, but... How could she?

She could still feel it…

She could still see it…

She could still smell it…

The raw, acrid stench of iron that invaded her nostrils and the crimson that stained her gloves and clothes. Every time she closed her eyes, the sight of a bloody Tsubaki, ice spears lanced through her shoulders, sitting upright against the tree appeared; her beautiful scarlet hair drenched in a deeper crimson that shadowed her eyes. Bags had formed under her now bloodshot eyes because she had refused to close them, concluding that keeping them open would keep the small bit of sanity she still had. First, she had to fight her sister; now, she had to watch her friend die... Noel felt a tingling in her gut and her jaw clenched when the image of Tsubaki flashed before her. Trembling hands now relieved of their gloves turned over to their palms. For a moment, they were coated in blood, and she was standing in the thick woods before the scene reverted back to her room.

Approaching footsteps clicked against the polished tile and stopped before her door. Several knocks accompanied an _'I'm coming in'_ before the door creaked open. Who walked in was none other than Ragna, who found her sitting up against her bedhead. Given he could move now and he didn't seem sluggish, Celica must've finished patching him up. That's good at least.

"Hi, Ragna. What are you doing here?" Noel tried her best to sound upbeat, though, she failed miserably; Ragna didn't even offer up an answer for her. The platinum-haired man closed the door behind him then trotted over to Noel who watched him with baggy, bloodshot eyes. She averted her eyes from him to mask the sadness, but that didn't seem to work either.

"Sorry about Jin," Ragna finally said, taking a seat on the stool before her bed.

"I-It's ok—I'm not mad or anything. He was just angry about Tsubaki, that's all." Noel laughed which served to help her exhale and calm herself a smidgen. Ragna just stared at her, as if waiting for something, remaining passive in both his face and his voice.

"I'm so sorry, Noel..." When he said that, in that same instant, the smile Noel forced on her lips began to uncurl until they were in the reverse while her eyes watered. Her vision once clear became blurry and distorted as if she were swimming. Her mouth opened and closed intermittently, incoherent speech leaving her slightly parted lips each time her mouth opened. She shook her head, trying to deny, trying to keep her tears from falling but they did anyway like a dam had broken. A tsunami of emotions threatened to knock her over. Sadness, anger, rage, denial, sorrow. Before she knew it, she had lunged at her chest; sobs turned to throat-ripping screams. Her breath quickened and her screams turned so raw it felt as if her throat was being ripped out.

Ragna stroked the back of her head while she screamed _'why'_ time and time again, constantly asking him questions he didn't know the answer too. Noel's fingers that clutched his shirt began to loosen as her body weakened from her sudden exertion; she would've fallen back if Ragna hadn't kept such a tight hold on her.

Noel's screamed again but they began to choke in her throat, her voice beginning to peter out into garbled nonsense. Ragna could only make out a few things Noel said, but one thing that he could hear without fail was her calling Tsubaki's name. She choked, breathed, and swallowed spit as she began to calm down, sniffing up mucus as her breathing started to slow. The scanty amount of his shirt her fists still managed to hold slowly began to uncurl as her hands splayed on his chest.

Everything stopped at that moment. Her head, that raced moments ago with flashes of Tsubaki and a pain that equaled ten migraines ceased. Noel stilled in his arms, face pushed into his chest for comfort. The only thing that registered besides the ticking of the clock hung on the wall was the sound of his abnormally beating heart. The hand splayed over her heart felt his chest as if she could actually touch his heart. _Are you afraid, Ragna?_ That's what she wanted to ask him, but she wanted to tell him something different.

"Don't leave me... I don't care what you have to do to make that happen, Ragna. Just don't leave me..." Noel leaned back enough for their eyes to meet, cheeks blotched and eyes swollen. "I can't lose you, too. If I did...I'd die, Ragna. I lost someone I loved, and I don't want to lose another..."

Ragna flinched when she said that. He didn't know if he should—or could say yes to that and just wipe the tears away before pushing her head back where it sat, stroking the back of her head to stop her shivering. The words of the Imperator plagued his mind ever since he heard them. Those eyes...they weren't lying. She was telling him as if she knew his future. Why couldn't he just shrug it off like he usually did, damn it? Now, more than ever, he needed to be strong. The Reaper internally cursed while tightening his hold on the trembling Noel. Three days... Son of a bitch...!

"I'll do my best, Noel..."

That was all he could say to her.

 **The following day**

"Everyone's here. Good," Kagura rose from his chair to walk in front of his desk, leaning back on the table while he waved a document in his hand. "Right here is a chance opportunity and we can't waste it no matter what. With the loss of Izayoi, we're completely open to their attacks, which means we have to strike and finish this here and now." He looked to Noel then who seemed to be much better than she was yesterday. "How are you holding up, Noel?"

"I'm ok," Noel nodded. "Let's get to planning—we don't have time to waste."

"Couldn't agree with you more," Celia chimed in. "I'm not sure if you're all aware, I know some of you were briefed while others were left in the dark, but the Imperator isn't the only enemy we'll be facing. Sector Seven decided to butt their noses in and are after the Linchpin, same as us. They've even decerned the location of it: Wadatsumi castle." The scientist snapped her fingers as a holographic broadcasting appeared on the wall, showing to what seemed to be a battlefield. "As you can see, the NOL is also attempting to cease the Linchpin for themselves, per the Imperators orders, but I think we all know this is a cover-up for her to mover behind the scenes. Thankfully, my sister and her team managed to intercept them, but even with all of them, I'm not sure how long they'll be able to hold them off. So, let's not make their effort go to waste." The hologram clicked off then.

"Do we know where exactly in the castle the Linchpin is located?" Bullet quired.

"Yes. It is located at the bottom-most level of the Wadatsumi castle," Rachel finally contributed to the conversation. "And the only way to open that gate is with Noel Vermillion's power of the eye. However, navigation may prove difficult, given the disoriented passageways that make up the lower dungeon. According to Jubei, the dungeon is on another plane of existence, in a sense. So, when we enter, not everything is what it seems to be. We must be cautious."

"Just in case things go south, Ragna, I need you to use your Azure Grimoire to distort the space around you long enough for me to beam you out," Celia told him.

"Got it."

"Wait, but how are we going to activate the Linchpin? Didn't you say we needed a key?" Makoto asked.

"Oh, don't worry; the key for the Linchpin is in...protective hands," Kagura said carefully and looked away with a bit of worry when he said so. Before anyone could ask him about his untrustworthy tone, he said, "Anyway, all we need to do is retrieve the Linchpin and get the hell out of there. Afterward, we'll meet up with Jubei and the rest of them. More than likely, we'll encounter enemies from Sector Seven, so we need to be on guard while charging in."

"Wait... How the hell are we even getting into the castle with all those soldiers fighting?" Ragna finally asked, later saying blankly, "I hope you actually don't mean charge in when you said 'charge in', Kagura..."

"As long as you understand," Kagura said.

"You're fucking insane," Ragna deadpanned.

"It'll be fine," Kokonoe chimed in. "The NOL soldiers aren't our enemies—its Sector Seven we need to worry about. While there may be some NOL stragglers that'll attack you, they shouldn't be too overwhelming. If any enemies engage you, eliminate them and move on." The pink-haired beastkin crossed over to Bullet and held out a small device to her. "Here. You'll be going to the Ikaruga ruins with Tager to help guard the Linchpin when we teleport it over there. The Imperator isn't dumb—she knows what we're planning to do. In the event that you're compromised, Tager has set up some teleportation devices so we can back you up."

"Understood," Bullet took the small device and stuck it in her pocket.

"Going into a war zone..." Makoto shivered then.

"It'll be ok, Makoto," Noel placed a comforting hand on the beastkins shoulder. "We'll be just fine. We can do this!"

"Someone's confident," Ragna commented.

"Of course, I am. You'll be here, Ragna," she smiled at him, a light pink filling her cheeks then. "If you're here, I have all the strength I need."

"Jeez, don't go sayin' all that," he blushed, scratching the back of his head. "Getting me all flustered over here..."

"Hey...what's going on here...?" A groaning Saya poked her head in between the two with half-lidded eyes. "Did I miss something? What happened last night when you went to her room brother?"

"Nothing happened, we just talked some," he answered, but that half-assed answer only served to further irritate her. Arms came around his right arm as he looked to find a cutely pouting Lambda latching onto him.

"Lier... Something did happen."

"L-Look, that's not important!"

Lambda just puffed her cheeks even more.

"Come on; we have something bigger than this to do right now!"

"For once in his life, Ragna is right," Rachel cut in, getting a _'hey'_ from the Reaper. "We have our plan and resources. I believe it is time we set out."

"Last but not least," Celia strode over to Ragna and handed him what seemed to be a yellow tag with Ars Magus symbols of them. "This should be able to beam the Linchpin over to Tager when you come into contact with it. I can't count on teleportation magic in a place like that. We'll be using the energy of your grimoire to power that baby, so don't go anywhere." When she said that, a teleportation circle appeared beneath them, just about ready to send them all off to their proper destination as the scientist exited the large circle. "Good luck, all of you."

"Don't worry we got this! Isn't that right, Minerva?" Celica looked to her automaton friend and smiled. Eyes trained on her gave her gaze to the owner to find Kokonoe locked onto her. A bit of worry had unscrewed her usual grumpy face and parted lips that seemed like she wanted to say something. But since she didn't, Celica decided to instead.

"I'll be right back," Celica smiled before vanishing in that same instant, leaving Celia and Kokonoe alone in Kagura's office. Kokonoe, who stared at the space they all once occupied, sighed then.

"You better... Ragna, don't let me down," Kokonoe muttered to herself before facing her aunt. "Let's go."

"Yeah."

 **Wadatsumi Outskirts (NOL base camp)**

"Damn it...! They just keep flanking us from the rear guard!" Commander Luren slammed his hands on the table with enough force to nearly shatter it. He stood 6'1, donning the NOL's jolting sapphire uniform with his sleeves cut off to display his well-developed muscles. Beads of sweat ran down the hazel-haired commander upon the recent briefing of the battle situation. Two other men sat at opposite ends of each other; one with almost dirty crimson hair and a slim figure; the other with blond hair that seemed to just defy all matters of gravity, his face much laxer than Luren who's face was so red it looked as if he may just explode. Thinking of that horrifying possibility, the blond—named Commander Ciren—scooted his chair a few inches from the growling man. "We shouldn't have THIS much trouble dealing with scum like them! So, why do they have the upper hand!?"

"Maybe because you can't use your brain to formulate a single decent strategy that would get two soldiers killed instead of thirty-five." The dirty crimson haired fellow—named Commander Ren—stated with a wooden face.

"Wait, thirty-five? I thought the record was twenty?" Ciren said so with complete surprise. "I had no idea you already cracked the thirty mark. Ren, I think I owe you one hundred platinum dollars when we return."

Right when Luren was just about ready to snag Ciren out his seat to give him the clobbering he'd been meaning to administrate all day, Kagura walked into their tent. Relief unscrewed the Commanders face as he walked—or rush, he didn't know—over to the raven-haired man and took his hands in his.

"Kagura! We've been waiting for you!"

"Sorry it took so long," Kagura apologized.

"Don't apologize, please. You aren't to blame." Luren said.

"I'm sure you've kept up the good work?"

"Yes!" Luren said with pride as he took a step back and placed a fist over his heart for a salute. "Casualties are rather low, and we've managed to hold the front lines."

"No. I think you mean **I** managed to hold the front line," Ciren commented. "All you've done is yell and scream and get our soldiers killed."

"Ciren! Not in front of Lord Mutsuki!" Luren whispered in rage through gritted teeth, speaking as if Kagura couldn't still hear him. But he decided to keep that to himself. Did him nothing to make this guy look like an even bigger idiot. Wasn't exactly the brightest tool in the shed, but he was his uncles best friend so he could put some trust in him. _Some_ being the operative word.

"So, can you brief me on the situation? Have any of our men managed to make it to the castle?"

"No," Ren finally spoke up. "Or, it would be more accurate to say is that our men _can't_ enter. Everytime one approached, they are sent somewhere else. We have gotten several reports of it now, and while a bit off, we have no room to doubt the words of our soldiers. Is there a reason for this?"

"I'm not too sure... However, I think I should be able to get in there without much issue. Leave that to my team and me." Kagura said with pride.

"We leave it in your hands," Luren said as the other two stood and they all saluted him. "You have the blessing of your uncle. We will follow you to hell itself if it means we can see his wish through to the end. I swear, we won't let you down."

* * *

Outside, the rest of them scattered themselves amongst the camp to avoid suspicion or questioning from the soldiers that roamed about. Already, they got a few eyes from the men and women and some even stopped them and asked what they were doing here. Thankfully, just saying they were the strike team with Kagura was more than enough to lower their anxiety. Though, a scream from Makoto drew attention back to her and Noel who was blushing like no tomorrow. Quickly, Noel covered her mouth and lead her behind a tent.

"Are you serious, Noel!? That's what happened!?" Makoto drilled, hazel eyes stretched, voice brimming with excitement. "Ok, come on, tell me everything! How did it happen!? What did he do!?"

"Nothing!" Noel finally stopped her, whimpering as she began to twist her index fingers together. "We just talked and...I might have accidentally confessed to him. I told him that I didn't want to lose anyone else I loved and it might have put it in his head that I—" Noel gulped. "...That I love him."

"But isn't that what you wanted?"

"Yes, of course, but... Don't you like him too?" Noel asked.

"Well, sure I do," she admitted, blushing while scratching her head. "But, after what happened with Tsubaki, I just...want the people I care about to be happy, you know? I mean, if we try and go for him we might just end up fighting each other." Makoto laughed.

"Maybe," Noel giggled.

"Look, don't let what I feel for him stop you. Sure, I'd be upset, but I wouldn't chew you out for it. You're my friend! Besides!" Makoto pulled her in for a hug as she began to rub her cheek against Noel. "How can I be angry at someone as cute as you!? Huh!?"

"S-Stop it~! Makoto~!" Noel whimpered, laughing at the same time.

"Aren't you just the cutest when you're embarrassed~? Yes, you are! Yes, you are~!" Makoto said so as if she was talking to a baby. Well to her, Noel was about as cute as a baby, so she found no difference.

Catching the whimpering of the two was Ragna, who couldn't but crack a smile from the light-hearted natures of his companions goofing off around the corner even after their friends fall. Saya and Celica had gone off with Lambda to help spot a bug she found and Jin had gone elsewhere. To think, perhaps? Whatever the case may be, he needed to be left alone for a while. Even this morning his eyes were so distant and almost confused like he was fighting against two opposing forces; he knew how that felt. Only a couple days ago did some random asshole try to take control of him. But now...he was on some sort of timer. Funny really, given the death date was his birthday. So, he'd spend his birthday in the afterlife, huh? The platinum-haired man shuddered a nervous laugh at the thought then shook his head. There was something bigger going on, he told himself.

Approaching footsteps clapped against the dirt towards him, the wielder of those footsteps, Rachel Alucard, approaching with her usual unreadable mask on and familiars beside her.

"You seem troubled, Ragna," she remarked.

"Na, I'm just thinking about some stuff," Ragna flicked a hand. "Nothing to worry about. Anyway, did you need something from me?"

"Nothing in particular. A question I would like to pose," Rachel leaned against the wooden fence Ragna had his back too. "What did the Imperator say to you?"

"Say to me? Like what?"

"I believe I am the one asking the questions here. When we were separated, the Imperator appeared before you, did she not? When she did, what did she tell you?" Rachel asked once more, noticing the clench Ragna's jaw that served to crack her mask a bit to show visible worry. The vampire turned her attention to his folded arms and body in general. He looked so tense—much tenser than he usually is; if she looked close enough, she could see the slightest shudder as if he were cold. Several times—about five times now as she decided to keep track—Ragna had parted his lips to speak just to shut them right back.

"...Nothing important. Don't worry about it—so let's just focus on the task at hand," Ragna finally spoke after a pregnant silence. Rachel remained silent afterward, wondering if she should press him further. If her assumption is correct, it would mean Ragna was fully made aware of his situation. To write that man's words off as a mere farce is easier said than done and she couldn't throw out the fact that something like that could happen.

"Are you fully healed, Ragna?" Rachel threw the other topic away in an attempt to ease—not only his mood—but hers as well.

"Yeah, you won't have to worry about me slowing you all down." It seemed to have worked as his jaw unclenched, but the slight shuddering was still there. Pain lanced itself into her heart observing him the way he was, and while she wanted to help, what could she do?

 _March 3rd..._

"Rachel, wipe it off," Ragna's voice pierced through her thoughts as she found his mismatched eyes glaring at her.

"Wipe what off?"

"That look on your face," Ragna roughly scratched the back of his head, showing a bit of pink. "I hate it when you look all worried and sad. I don't know why but it really pisses me off. So, just...wipe it off already, will ya? I'm sick of lookin' at it."

"Is...that so?" Rachel, for once, didn't argue with him and removed the stain of worry off her face, later teasing, "I promise I will not make that face again since you get so angry when I'm sad. Though, it would serve you better if you would look at me while you spoke."

"I-I don't get angry! I-I... I just... Ah! Forget it!" Ragna spat before storming off, leaving Rachel with her familiars as her only company. While she watched him walk off, the sadness she had just recently washed off returned.

"That is the pot calling the kettle black if I ever heard it, Ragna..."

* * *

Kagura emerged from the tent to find everyone already grouped up. Saved him the trouble of asking and rounding them up.

"So, what took so long?" Makoto asked.

"Just getting the feel of the situation and filling them in on our predicament as well. For now, we head to the Wadatsumi castle. We should find our key already in the dungeon."

"That's convenient," Ragna remarked with general surprise.

"And it saves us the headache..." Kagura commented, later schooling, "Alright, all of you. Even though we have most of the NOL on our side, we're still heading into a war zone. One wrong move; you're dead. Keep that in mind during battle. Now let's go."

 **Outskirts of the Wadatsumi castle**

Dirt, grass, and whatever else covered the earth was replaced by dust, swords, blood, and the hundreds of men and woman battling down below the cliff they watched from. Grunts loomed in the metal clang filled the air, as did the heavy stench of sweat and carcasses. Guess seeing it up close is more impactful than on some projection.

After a _'let's go'_ from Kagura, they hopped down from the cliff they stood upon and charged into the mess of battle. Just like they were told, the NOL soldiers paved a way for them upon getting a visual on Kagura, dealing with any incoming Sector Seven soldier that attempted to block them; while some NOL soldiers attacked, it was nothing a simple swing or punch couldn't deal with. Deeper and deeper into the battlefield they delved, the onslaught of soldiers grew heavy; with all the dust, smoke, and explosions it became difficult to see.

All ends rising on her tail, Makoto whipped around to crash her knuckles into a soldiers nose bridge who tried to sneak up on her, sending him skyward, giving two more to two more soldiers on opposite sides a taste of her punches when they appeared on either side of her.

Ragna slammed his fist into a soldiers gut before kicking him away, whipping around to cut another one clean in half before spinning his entire body around to use the force of his movement to blow away another row of enemies. Ever persistent, they kept at him but had no luck in dealing any sort of blow. Having just about enough, Ragna charged up some power in his grimoire before firing off to a group of Sector Seven gunman that tried to snipe him from afar, turning them to ash.

"Goddamnit, these guys are a PAIN!" Ragna roared when he swung down to cut yet another soldier down to size.

"I must agree," Rachel summoned lightning down to strike down one who was stupid enough to try and swing their blade down on her. "With allies and enemies jumbled together, it is very difficult to discern friend from foe."

"What matters is reaching our objective," Jin cut down another soldier as their cry hung in the air. The soldier dropped to the ground with a thud; the moment he did, Jin whipped around to slice another man's head clean off before firing several ice blades to pierce an incoming Sector Seven brute.

"Easier said than DONE." Saya disarmed a spear woman before bringing both her blades upward to leave two bloody slashes doing up her body in a curve. The dual blade wielding blond backflipped over a charging lancer, quickly throwing herself at him when she landed to pierce his heart. She quickly yanked her swords out to parry a blade and kicked the attacker away into a group of his friends.

Noel fired off several rounds from her twin guns, shooting down a few soldiers before whipping around to deal with two more that tried to sneak up on her. Lambda impaled a female soldier with one of her summoned swords, she sidestepped out the way to avoid desperate swordsman who she kicked away without much effort. The Murakumo's pedals formed a shield behind her to intercept the onslaught of gunfire before firing off to skewer the attacker. The moment they returned, she fired off everything she had to a soldier who tried to sneak up on Ragna. When the Grim Reaper turned, he nearly gasped to the number of blades lodged into the soldier and looked to find the culprit smiling at him, sweatdropping.

So, don't piss her off... Good rule of thumb.

Nearly halfway there, Kagura swung a row out their way and cursed, "Shit...! Guess more are on their side then I imagined...!"

"We can do this!" Celica said after delivering a Super Inazuma Kick to an unlucky soldier who attempted to attack Minerva from behind. Kagura just sweatdropped to the name. Needed some work, he thought.

Ragna spun his sword to hold backhanded and charged up an immense amount of seithr, before firing off a large _**D**_ _ **ead Spike**_ to eradicate the coming force. Only when he did, his attack froze along with the soldiers within his seithr.

"Hey! The hell was that, Jin!? You got beef with me or something!?" Ragna roared at him in comical anger.

"That wasn't me," Jin answered, a frigid winter following.

"W-Why is it so c-cold a-all of a s-sudden!?" Noel shivered.

"M-M-Maybe you s-should've w-worn something heavier...?" Makoto suggested, rubbing her arms to stay warm.

"Y-Yeah, you aren't t-the person we want to hear that f-from..." Ragna commented.

 _This cold...!_

"Everyone! Move!" Jin suddenly called out. In that instant, he drew his blade and swung up with all his might, coming into contact with what seemed to be an arrow. Upon contact, a harsh winter spread around the area, freezing everyone caught in it except Jin. The lone man looked to his now frozen brother and gasped.

"Brother!"

"You are able to survive this cold? I suppose you are more attuned to that wretched weapon that I first assumed." The voice that echoed throughout the battlefield caused Jin's eyes to widen, not in fear, however, but in pure rage. The man who that voice belonged too revealed himself from the winter he created, stopping a good couple feet in front of Jin. "I must say, I am impressed. Even at my current level power, you should be frozen stiff. It would have made killing you much more gratifying."

"You...!"

Setsuko smirked then.

"Are you angry I killed your friend? If so, don't be too disheartened..." In that same instant, a ferocious flurry of ice barrage Jin, sending him skyward. As he flew, everything seemed to be playing in slow motion. For whatever reason, his attacks weren't like before. While no variety or changes had been added, this feeling and pressure have changed.

 _This... What is this...? This power is...!_

Jin collided with the ground, raising a frosty cloud with his landing with the ice-covered earth. When he rose, footsteps clapped confidently across the ice rink, the owner, Setsuko, glaring at him with animal-like eyes.

"I saved her the trouble of making her watch what I'm going to do to you..."

* * *

"The hell?" Celia checked her reading to find a reading much larger than your average NOL or Sector Seven grunt. In fact, the reading showed a dangerously high presence amongst the now silent group Kagura lead. "Kagura! Rachel! Lambda! Can you hear me!? Son of a bitch...!"

"Celica's not moving...! Shit, neither is Ragna or any of them."

"Jin seems to be moving just fine, though, with who he's up against..." Celica paused. "While I'd like to send him back up, I don't think we have anyone who can assist him with whoever he's fighting. But, from the sudden temperature drop...my only assumption is that he's fighting the same guy that eighty-sixed Tsubaki."

"Setsuko..." Kokonoe muttered, later raising a brow. "Wait... What's this reading? If it really is that nox nyctores asshole then..."

Celia looked that what Kokonoe was referring too as confusion formed within her too.

"Magic power..."

* * *

 **Elsewhere**

Around the outskirts of Wadatsumi, a different battle took place. A cacophony of magic, blades, metal clashing, and explosions resounded as smoke boiled into the air from several different scattered locations. Hakumen, who had just parried one of Terumi's ouroboros chains, felt a chilling familiarity from the Wadatsumi castle.

 _'Has his power returned already?'_

"Eyes forward!" Nine yelled, throwing a large fireball to force an approaching Yuuki Terumi away from approaching way distracted Hakumen as the serpent hissed. "Keep your eyes on the battle!"

"I do not need you to tell me that," Hakumen rushed Terumi, leaving Relius Clover and his doll for Nine to take care of. A task Nine happily took as the magus blasted the puppeteer with a heavy, bladed torrent of wind. Hakumen brought his blade down to meet Terumi's chains.

"Is someone worried?" Terumi asked with his usual shit-eating grin. "He did waste that useless piece of Yayoi trash. Who knows if little Jin will end up as his next victim. Think he's gonna go two for two?"

"Silence!" A roar came from the usually collected swordsman as he swung the man away.

"Hakumen, calm yourself!" Jubei scolded, raising both his swords to guard against the Imperators swing which held an absurd amount of strength. "Don't let him get to ya! Jin'll be just fine!" The beastkin gasped when he was knocked off balanced. When the Imperator leapt back Akahana had taken to the air, an ink black darkness swirling in her hand ready to strike him down. Before she could, however, Valkenhayn came used a tree for a burst of speed and shoved his foot right into the magus' stomach, sending her off. The butler than spun to do the same to the Imperator, only for his calf to meet her sheath. The wolf beastkin reeled his other foot to strike, only for and a blast of flame to send the old man to the ground.

"Mr. Valkenhayn!" Trinity gasped, grunting when Yasha's scythe slammed down on her staff.

"Oh, where the hell do you think you're going?"

Izanami leapt back from a swift downward slash from the platinum-haired swordsman. "You are one tenacious human. I will give you praise for even attempting to fight me."

"Save your filthy praise," the Imperator spat, breaking down into a stance. "I don't talk to my enemies; I kill them." A heavy pressure gathered in her katana. Upon a glow, the Imperator swung her katana upward, sending force a wave of moonlight to cleave the goddess. Izanami avoided the attack with minimal effort and sent off her three triangle mechanisms to blast the platinum, only for them to be deflected by Nu's pedals. The Murakumo came rushing at the goddess, blades firing from red portals without rhyme or reason, but annoying all the same. She avoided them while getting graze by two. Izanami summoned the souls of the undead in a large ball of darkness then fired it at Nu. Before it came in contact, the Imperator sliced it in half, joining Nu to attack Izanami.

Just then, Valkenhayn rushed in and kicked the Murakumo away in a tree with enough force to crack the bark. Nu threw herself out the way before the old butler's fist could engrave itself into her face, using her momentum she leapt back and launch her pedals at him. Valkenhayn used nearly lightning fast kicks to parry the pedal away before launching herself at her and kicking her in the stomach with the force equal to that of a cement truck filled with lead. Nu's mouth opened for a silent scream, but her teeth immediately clenched as she grabbed the butlers legs that lodged into her stomach and summoned several portals around him. In desperation, Valkenhayn spun his body until Nu let go, but that didn't stop the swords from raining down. Still spinning, Valkenhayn managed to maneuver around them; however, one blade managed to lodge itself into his right shoulder. Valkenhayn went on a knee when he landed and pulled the bloody summoned sword out before standing again.

"Valkenhayn, ya alright!?" Jubei called over to his ally.

"Do not concern yourself with my health. This is nothing," Valkenhayn told him.

'That girl...' Nine thought after jumping back from an attack from Ignis.

"Fascinating, isn't it?" Relius' creepy tone drew her attention back to the smiling man. "Number thirteen may be the closest thing I have come to perfection. Quite the marvel, isn't she?"

"If you're looking for praise, your barking up the wrong tree." Magic incantations appeared in her hand; a wild ball of fire erected in her palm. "But, what I'm looking for is an explanation. Alchemy is lost in this day and age. Even if it's you, you shouldn't be able to do something like THIS."

"It was a real challenge, I have to admit however, while difficult, it is not impossible," Relius adjusted his mask. "Alchemy is nothing more than a different language in which magic is spoken. Once that language is deciphered, even a child can do it. I believe I have _him_ to thank for this."

"Him?" Nine repeated. A sudden sense of danger turned her head to find a massive ball of fire trained on her. Like lightning, Jubei appeared before his wife then kicked the ground with enough force to shatter it and soared to it, slicing the massive fireball in two with both blades. When he did that Akahana appeared before him as the two clashed in their air for a moment before pushing each other back. Jubei landed before his wife while Akahana landed several feet in front of him.

"Even with that injury from earlier, you can still move like that? Impressive," Akahana praised.

"To think you'd blindside yer sister like that. Guess that aggressive side just runs in the family," Jubei said.

"You're saying it like I'm not standing right here..." Nine groaned, schooling her expression to focus on Relius once more. "Jubei, do you feel that? Coming from Wadatsumi?"

"I know. I'm sure they can handle it," Jubei told her, looking back at her with a confident smile. "If our kids are puttin' their trust in us, only fittin' that we put our trust in 'em." The cat stooped down into a stance to engage the magus, throwing himself at her as she quickly threw a ball of light at her, meeting his blade.

Nine blasted Ignis away with a bladed gust of wind with one hand before bringing up spears from the earth to pierce Relius. The man jumped away to avoid being skewered, only for a magic circle to appear above him and rain down spears of light.

Trinity fired off three rockets to Yasha you slice them all into perfect halves before closing the distance between them, forcing the small child—well, adult really—on her toes. Trinity finally waved her staff up to parry her and swung it like a baseball bat into her gut. Yasha dug her feet into the dirt to stop herself from going more than a few feet from Trinity, spinning her scythe a few times as a light purple surrounded her deadly weapon.

Yasha dug her feet into the ground and rushed Trinity, reeling it all the way back before swinging it with all her might when close enough, yelling _**'Inferno Crescendo'**_ when she did so. The attack clashed with Trinity's staff, and before she could be brought to her knees, Trinity threw herself back; however, she was blown away when Yasha's scythe collided with the ground, the force of the wind so strong it sent her into a tree, hitting it back first before sliding down to her knees.

Using Muchorin, Trinity stood up and grabbed her bearings just in time to dive away from a head-separating sideways swing of her massive scythe. Yasha continued the onslaught, forcing the hero on her toes until she finally struck back with a few rockets at point-blank range. Yasha flew through the air and did a few backflips before landing.

Nine, who just gave herself some distance from Relius, looked towards the ruined Wadatsumi castle where her daughter was heading too, and where this bad feeling settled. She could only pray for their safety. But what she didn't know was her safety rested in Jin's hand as she was just a step away from becoming shards on the battlefield.

 **Hope you all enjoyed. Sorry for the late update. Expect the continuation of All I want for Christmas is soon as an apology.**

 **Next Chapter 33: Growth**


	33. Chapter 33: Growth

**So, according to a Famitsu article, CG's seem to still be a thing in the story mode, and Ragna is wearing a school uniform with Ruby and Yu. Best thing I've seen all day. And Rachel seems pretty excited about getting that keystone from Ragna. Thanks for streaming some of the story mode IGN. But, let me not forget to thank my beta Wild Blue Sonder for looking this over! All your suggestions were great, and thank you!**

* * *

 **Makoto: I g-guess we s-should r-r-recap.**

 **Kagura: I-I'm freezing my balls off here…! L-Lets, hurry up!**

 **Yasha: Huh. Joke is, I don't think he's kidding.**

 **Hibiki: We have finally begun our confrontation with the Imperator, attempting to retrieve Kushinada's Linchpin. Only to be interrupted.**

 **Ragna: T-Talk about a real d-dick.**

 **Saya: B-Brother… I'm so cold…**

 **Makoto: J-Join the c-c-club.**

 **Celica: A-Aunty, did you p-pick the cards?**

 **Akahana: I did, and it's your turn, Jubei.**

 **Jubei: My turn, is it? Alright then, what is it?**

 **Akahana: My biggest shame. Guess we can hear the tales of your past now.**

 **Jubei: My biggest shame, eh? I ain't got nothin' if I'm bein' honest. Haven't done nothin' that'd make me look back and be flustered.**

 **Luna: Of course, not! Master Jubei is the coolest!**

 **Akahana: Then we can just go through your old photo album when you were a baby swinging around a tiny sword and shouting attack names?**

 **Jubei: What!?**

 **Kokonoe: Dad, what's she talking about?**

 **Nine: I'm interested as well, dear… What's that about attack names?**

 **Jubei: Nothin'!**

 **Ragna: M-Master's b-b-blushing?**

 **Celica: W-What is it, f-fa-father? Wait, is t-that what I hear s-s-sometimes at night?**

 **Jubei: Don't listen to her, Celica.**

 **Noel: B-But what about those b-baby pictures? I want to see M-Mr. Jubei as a baby.**

 **Saya: S-So do I-I!**

 **Celia: Frozen stiff and that's all you two can think about? Wow… Talk about having a one track mind.**

 **Rachel: I-If you all recall, we are still f-frozen. Kindly refrain from this foolish banter so we can g-get back on track.**

 **Valkenhayn: Indeed! Quickly, Jubei, answer the question! Madam Rachel's life is at stake!**

 **Jubei: The hell it is! I can see you keepin' in that laugh—you just don't wanna ask it.**

 ***Valkenhayn whistles off***

 **Jubei: And I'll clarify: I wasn't just callin' out random names—I was makin' sure I was in tip-top shape. The bathroom is the only time a man can be alone.**

 **Kagura: P-Preach it.**

 **Makoto: P-Pervert.**

 **Kokonoe: At least we got through that pretty fast.**

 **Terumi: I wouldn't mind hosting my own show… I'll call it… Wheel of Terumi! You all spin the wheel—and whoever it lands on, I kill!**

 **Yasha: Done already.**

 **Terumi: Point?**

 **Lambda: L-Let's begin t-the chapter now.**

 **Bullet: Dear god, what happened?**

 **Nu: You all look cold.**

 **Ragna: N-No, s-sh-shit!**

 **Jin: Let's begin.**

 **Chapter 33: Growth**

Bullet's growling invaded Tager's ear, her displeasure evident in her body language. A relentless foot tapped the disfigured ground, her brown eyes darting about in search of something to punch. With her arms folded tightly across her chest, irritable fingers matched the tempo of her foot, drumming more rapidly as she continued to seethe. Tager had a mind to distance himself from the ticking time bomb at his side, but what good would that do? They were partners in this endeavor. If he attempted to calm her down, perhaps she would reveal some aspects of her personality, although there was no telling what lay beyond her defenses.

"Be at ease, Bullet. My sensors aren't picking up anything, so you don't have to be on-edge," Tager said, though he suspected their isolation was the source of her irritation.

"But that's the problem–I'm stuck here with no one around to fight! I figured I could kill some time beating back those Sector Seven idiots, but no one's shown up yet!" Bullet slammed her fist against her palm. "Ragna gets to have all the fun while I'm stuck here watching the birds! It's ridiculous—I'm a mercenary, not a park ranger!"

"But there are certain times where you need to be calm and rational. Getting angry won't solve anything. As a mercenary, aren't you obligated to complete the assignment no matter what it is?" Bullet's expression softened a little. "Battle or no, we were given a task, and it will be completed. Our mission is to secure the Lynchpin and ensure it does not fall into enemy hands. We are just as important as those on the front line, if not more."

"Guess that makes sense… heh. You know, it's kinda funny how much you remind me of my commander. Always told me something similar, to be calm and all that."

"He sounds like a good man."

"…He was."

An alarm disrupted the silence as Tager looked to the bushes ahead. "It seems we have company, Bullet. Judging from these heat signatures, there are about forty of them." He wondered how so many managed to get so close since his sensors hadn't picked up on them until now. He guessed they had teleported into range. Tager put two fingers to his ear. "Kokonoe, Celia, do you copy? We're about to encounter enemies. How do you want us to handle them?"

"By any means necessary—doesn't matter as long as your point is secure," Celia replied. "We've got our own issues to deal with."

"What happened?" Bullet asked, frowning.

"One of the Nox Nyctores crashed Ragna's party. Jin is the only one able to fight right now since the others are frozen stiff."

"What!?" Bullet gasped.

"Leave that problem to us and focus on your own task. I'm picking up more signatures descending on my end. Whatever you do, just hold your ground," Kokonoe instructed.

Bullet wanted to argue, but as Tager said she had a job to do, and Ragna had one too. Biting back her words, she prepared herself to engage. Footsteps pounded the ground as Sector Seven soldiers poured from the greenery, surrounding Bullet and Tager with swords, axes, lances, and guns. She smirked. "At least I won't be bored." She edged forward, unfazed by the arsenal before her. Standing around with her thumb up her ass had gotten her fired up to punch something; now she couldn't complain. Knuckles antsy, Bullet dove into the fray.

Bullet effortlessly ducked a horizontal swing aimed at her head and brought her fist up with enough strength to not only send the man sky-high but knock out his two front teeth as well. She then vaulted over an incoming lancer; the minute the lancer contorted to face her, Bullet's leg whipped into her face. Dazed, she couldn't avoid the punch that turned her vision white, broke her nose, and left her unconscious. Bullet turned to clothesline her next foe, then grabbed another nearby soldier by the neck. She spun around in a single, fluid motion and slammed him headfirst into the ground. However, this left her open to attack as another swordsman attempted to drive his blade through her skull… only for him to be crushed by a massive robotic fist. Bullet fired her Armagus, blasting the upper portion of her opponent before standing up.

"Don't leave yourself open like that. If I hadn't shown up, you would be dead," Tager scolded.

"You've got my back here, right?" Bullet asked without a real care in the world. She sidled up to Tager while disarming an incoming axeman, blasting him into his allies with a _**Piercing: Engage**_. She drew up her fists, smirking. "As long as I have someone watching my back, there's nothing to worry about!"

"Heh, very well," Tager consented. Although her logic was foolish, he felt more at ease now. Where Bullet had been extremely guarded just a few minutes ago she now displayed more enthusiasm than he thought possible. A mercenary through and through.

"Let's go!" Bullet surged back into action, Tager following in her wake.

 **Wadatsumi Castle: Battlefield**

The battle between Jin and Setsuko raged on. Even relying on his drive, Jin found himself having a hard time keeping up with Setsuko. Something was very wrong and Jin couldn't put his finger on it. His strikes carried more weight, more precision than before. Currently Setsuko had him on the defensive; he deflected blows from Ryūjin with Yukianesa, but barely. Each attack rattled his body, metal shrieking in his ear at a pitch that might very well leave him deaf. Jin summoned a condensed ball of snow to his palm while leaping some distance away. The moment he landed he fired the wild blast at Setsuko who simply countered with his own, the forces clashing until cancelling one another out. Jin gritted his teeth, stealing a glance at his frozen family and allies.

Jin withdrew from his musings just in time to block a mighty diagonal slash from Setsuko, the force of it pushing him back several feet. His labored breathing was visible in the near zero-degree temperature. Unlike him, Setsuko appeared to be fairing just fine. "You seem to have improved since the last time I saw you, Jin Kisaragi." Setsuko's grin faded after a moment, turning to disgust. "The fact you still breathe vexes me. A chill runs up my spine every second I know you still draw breath." He regarded Jin narrowly as his foe assumed his stance once more. "Blame that man for your suffering. But fear not– your family, friends, and that accursed hero will follow you to hell. Be sure, Tsubaki will be waiting at the underworld gate."

"Your voice is so irritating. It's beginning to make my ears bleed!" Jin bridged the gap between them with a single lunge, and with murderous intent he brought Yukianesa down to collide with Ryūjin. The impact was so great a crater formed in the frozen ground beneath his feet. Jin redoubled his efforts to get past Setsuko's defenses. A frosty aura coated his sword from hilt to tip, adding some weight and forcing Setsuko to retreat. Jin kept on him, and while his swings looked wild to the untrained eye, they were truly precise and controlled. Setsuko didn't keep his guard up for long, counterattacking effortlessly as Jin danced on his toes, dodging and blocking. Jin waited for the moment Setsuko felt too at ease; when it happened, he abruptly slashed upward and knocked the man off-balance, leaving his chest wide open.

Jin thrust his blade forward with bullet-fast precision… but suddenly halted the attack and dove to one side instead, avoiding an icy spear that sprang from Setsuko's palm. Upon righting himself he winced at the sharp pain in his side, touching it to discover a crimson stain on his glove. "You managed to avoid that. Impressive," Setsuko remarked.

"Save your self-satisfaction!" Jin flung himself at Setsuko, closing their distance in less than a second while slashing at his neck. Once again their weapons clashed and sang. Once, twice, three times Jin swung with the intent to cut right through the man, but to no avail. He dealt Setsuko a fierce blow and immediately followed with _**Moonsong**_ …

Only to watch Setsuko to catch the arrow and shatter it like glass.

"Hmph. Did you truly think such a paltry attack would work? I insist you try harder, Jin Kisaragi. Otherwise, killing you would be meaningless. Or is this the full extent of your powers?" He vanished, instantly reappearing behind Jin. "I expected more from someone who wields the Power of Order."

Setsuko aimed to cut Jin right in half, expecting his blade to sink into flesh only to hear ringing metal as his sword clashed with Yukianesa. But the parry was held in poor form, Jin cursing himself for it. He contorted in an attempt to act before Setsuko could, again proving too slow as a foot drove into his abdomen. Emerald eyes widened, his breath stopping short as the wind was knocked out of him, and his grasp on his sheath loosened. Setsuko afforded him no time to recover, blasting him with a frigid torrent. Suspended in the air, Jin could do nothing as a flurry of ice pellets rained down at Setsuko's command, sending him crashing to the ground. The mist cleared to reveal Jin's struggling form, a single trail of blood running down his face.

"I'm not… done yet."

"A truly pathetic display. I assume you learned such stubbornness from your brother." Setsuko shook his head in dissatisfaction. "Is this what the Kisaragi family has become? Breeding weak, simple-minded creatures like you? Wielding your blades like infants, knowing nothing of form? But I suppose I shouldn't have expected much from his genes. You and Yayoi are no different in that regard."

"Silence!" Jin rose up and made a dash for the man, their blades colliding yet again.

"So zealous. Mastering your drive ability is not such an easy feat. Yet, like an eager reader rushing to the final page, you hurried through without reading the full content of the book. Sadly…"

"Guah!?" Jin suddenly found himself coughing blood. His eyes slid from Setsuko's cold gaze to the cone of ice lodged in his chest.

"…this story does not have a happy end for you."

"D-damn you!" More blood fell from Jin's lips as his quaking hand grasped Setsuko's arm. "I-I refuse… I refuse to accept this! Defeat is not an option! I must…"

"Avenge her?" Setsuko scornfully spoke. "Please. What is the point of vengeance if you do not have the strength to enact it?" Setsuko extended a hand, snow forming a vortex in his palm as he prepared to finish off Jin.

"Heh," Jin smirked and squeezed his arm.

Setsuko's brow quirked. "Something amuses you? Or have you finally gone mad from Yukianesa's influence?"

"No. I believe you have misunderstood, so let me make myself clear—I have no intention of _avenging_ Tsubaki."

"What?"

"It as I said." Jin closed his eyes, recalling the time before their departure. "Back then, on that day… we made our decision to fight, to walk a path we knew may very well lead to our swift end. Despite knowing the risks, we held our weapons and clenched our fists, ready to finish what we started." He gripped Setsuko's sleeve as if to tear it. "Tsubaki was a dear friend…" Her countenance appeared in his mind, smiling that gorgeous smile that made his heart flip. "No, something far more than that. She meant the world to me—she _was_ the world to me. And even though I wanted to protect her, I failed. Not once have I been able to keep her safe." Jin exuded a frosty blue aura then, which soon turned silver. It billowed around him like a veil, ruffling his hair and clothes.

'That aura… It feels like his!'

"I am not here as an avenger or agent of justice, and I don't think of myself as some hero." The silver aura enveloped Yukianesa. Setsuko hurriedly freed himself from Jin's grasp, watching in awe as the cone of ice that had impaled him melted. His emerald eyes, brimming with determination, shone so brightly they made the sun seem dim by comparison, and they too turned silver. "I am here to ensure her efforts weren't for naught, that what she worked toward wasn't in vain. And defeat you!"

"How revolting!" Setsuko spat, gritting his teeth. He lunged at Jin, expecting his wounds to permit him a clean slice. Jin did not attempt to move, instead dropping into an odd yet familiar stance and seemingly moving in slow motion. Setsuko anticipated cleaving Jin right in half with Ryūjin… only to cry out in disbelief as his blade was rebuked by a newly-sprouted Ars Magus circle.

 **"Empty Sky True Form: Judgement of the Sword!"** Drawing his blade all the way out, Jin flicked his wrist. The flow of time came to an immediate halt for a moment, the battles waging around them falling silent. When the moment passed Setsuko screamed as numerous lacerations appeared all over his body. Blood spewed from the gashes as he was thrown off his feet, landing hard upon the ground. Jin sheathed Yukianesa with a firm click. "I will be Tsubaki's living will. That is my reason to swing my blade."

Setsuko hacked up blood while pushing himself into a sitting position. "To think you would inherit his drive…" His disdainful glower shifted to a smirk; he rose slowly, chuckling. "I must admit, I didn't see that coming. Yes, this is most interesting…"

"I will ask this once—what is your connection to the Kisaragi family? Why do you know its style? Speak, and I'll make your death a little less painless." Jin's voice held a dark, dangerous edge that would make even the mightiest warrior cower. But Setsuko just laughed.

"I have no obligation to tell you anything."

"Then this is where you meet your end." Callous in both tone and expression, Jin rushed Setsuko with the intent to cut him down where he stood but halted his advance when a figure unexpectedly descended like lightning, caving the ground and sending up a plume of dust. It dissipated slowly, revealing a man with strong violet eyes and shoulder-length raven hair. He wore a traditional indigo hakama, matching tabi and white sleeveless kimono, displaying his well-defined muscles. After exchanging a glare with the newcomer, Jin knew one thing was certain: 'This man is dangerous.'

"You finally arrived, Takeshi, but not in top form," Setsuko commented.

"Sorry about that. Had to plow through a lot of cannon fodder to get here," he rumbled, his voice calm and soothing, yet powerful enough to make the very earth quake. The man named Takeshi looked over the frozen statues, eyes narrowing when they fell upon Ragna. He made to approach, but a hand on his chest prevented him from proceeding farther.

"Wait," Setsuko commanded.

"Why're you stopping me? We should kill him and get it over with," Takeshi said.

"And if we do, what do you think will happen? Try using your brain more."

"You know, some of the things you say hurt." Takeshi faced Jin. "To think you let that kid get you this good. Heh, maybe I should take a crack at him? Seems like fun."

Jin resumed his stance, fingers hovering above the hilt of his blade. Confusion overtook him when Setsuko once again lifted a hand to stop Takeshi. "He is not your prey, he's mine. Let's retreat for now."

"A buzzkill like always… Alright, alright, I got it. But…" His lips separated into a wicked sneer. Faster than Jin could react, Takeshi bolted for the nearest target, Saya, only to switch gears and raise his blade to meet another that struck at him with the force of a cannonball. An unfrozen Ragna elicited several differing reactions while he held his ground against Takeshi.

"Brother!" Jin called.

With a ferocious swing Ragna shoved the gigantic man away, leaning Blood Scythe on his shoulder. "Sorry asshole, this one's off limits."

'He actually managed to break free from my ice?' Setsuko saw his other victims' prisons melting. 'Not just his own… Even at this level?' He smirked. 'As I should have expected from him.' "We're outnumbered," he said to Takeshi, "let's retreat."

"Roger that…" Takeshi groaned in disappointment. The ice-wielder gave Jin a sharp look before the two vanished in a gust of frosty wind. Both brothers relaxed once they had gone.

"What a pain in the ass…" Ragna sheathed his blade. "I don't think that's the last we'll be seeing of those idiots."

"Jin!" Celica scurried over to him, worried. "Are you ok!? Let me heal you!"

"No need, this wound is nothing." Jin walked right by everyone. "Let us continue. We have dawdled here far too long."

Ragna eyed him for a second and said with a smirk, "Look who finally decided to grow a pair. Can't call him a crybaby anymore," before striding after Jin, followed by the rest of their allies as they made their way up the stairs. They gathered at the castle's massive, locked double doors.

"I'll stay out here and keep watch just in case anyone tries to come in," Makoto vouched.

"Me too," Saya said.

With that plan in mind, Rachel flicked her fingers and a seal appeared on the entrance, shattering the lock. The doors achingly opened, permitting them entry to the dark castle.

 **Ikaruga Ruins**

Bullet drove her knuckles into the final combatant and hunched over, panting. She wiped the sweat from her brow and examined their handy work. Broken weapons lay beside their owners littering the ground. Drawing in a deep breath, she stretched and dusted herself off. Tager surveyed the surroundings, and after several scans discerned they had successfully eliminated all threats. "Kokonoe, Celia, we have successfully dealt with the enemy," Tager spoke into his communicator.

"Good. Ragna's team made it into Wadatsumi Castle and are en route to the Lynchpin. Remain on standby and—" Kokonoe suddenly went silent.

"Kokonoe? Kokonoe, can you hear me?" Tager received no answer from the other end.

"Don't bother, they can't hear you anymore." Bullet and Tager turned toward the condescending voice, leaping ten feet away upon finding the speaker standing right behind them. He had messy black hair and wore a white lab coat. The more pressing issue was how he'd appeared out of the blue, neither of them sensing a presence. He looked around in amusement. "You've done well to defeat so many with ease."

"Maybe you should actually train your men instead of fiddling with books. My old camp cook could wipe them out with her frying pan and spatula alone," Bullet remarked.

"You may be right about that—they're all such incompetent fools. I often wonder how Sector Seven manages to enlist so many insects. We haven't had a worthy soldier since the Mad Dog, but even he proved incapable of dealing with a couple teenage brats. That dog should've remained on his leash, wouldn't you agree?"

"Who are you?" Tager queried.

"Oh, I suppose I should introduce myself. My name is Benkibaru. As I'm sure you have discerned, I am a member of Sector Seven. Now that introductions are finished, answer a simple question and I'll be on my way."

"Do you honestly believe we'll tell you anything?"

"If you did, this wouldn't be any fun." The scientist exuded a dark miasma, his presence growing stronger; Bullet could practically feel the air vibrating. She readied herself, as did Tager. A maniacal grin lifted his lips. "I am still rather new to all of this. Please, don't die too soon."

 **Wadatsumi Castle: Underground Passage Depth**

"Are we there yet? All we've found so far are cobwebs, roaches, and everything in between," Ragna groaned.

"C'mon Ragna, don't be so grumpy. It's your fault for not taking the shortcut I saw earlier," Celica said.

"If we did that, we'd never get here," he returned.

"Space is heavily distorted up ahead. I have no doubt the Lynchpin is there somewhere." Noel wore a worried expression which Ragna swiftly took notice of.

"Saya and Makoto are gonna be just fine. A couple idiots don't stand a chance against 'em," Ragna reassured.

Noel shook her head. "I'm not worried about them, really. I'm concerned about that Setsuko person and the one who appeared beside him."

"Huh? Who cares about them? If they come back I'll send their asses right back into the boundary." Ragna smashed his knuckles against his palm.

"Do not underestimate them," Rachel warned.

"Not you too…"

"She is correct brother," Jin added. "I only defeated Setsuko because he let his guard down. In any other scenario it would have been pure luck. And I fear he hasn't shown half of his true power yet which he still seems to be regaining. You would do well not to engage him unless victory is assured."

"That doesn't sound good, especially coming from you," Kagura remarked. "But I've got a question that's been bugging me ever since we got here. Ragna, couldn't you have unfrozen us whenever you wanted?" Ragna tensed then.

Rachel shot him a frosty look. "Oh? Is that a fact? Do you mind telling me why you waited so long to unfreeze me? I will ensure that you only receive second-degree burns."

"L-look, it's not like that! I just wanted to see what Jin was made of, that's all! You know, tough love!?" Ragna forced a laugh. Beads of sweat slid down his face as Rachel held up a finger dancing with electricity. "U-um, will you let me go if I apologize?"

"I'll think about it if you lick my boots," she offered.

"That's way too much!"

"We're here." Jin stopped, his allies following suit. Ragna tried to ignore Rachel's 'we'll continue this later' glare but it was too heated. Curiosity replaced his fear as he looked around, finding nothing but a worn brick wall.

Kagura frowned. "Are you sure this is it?"

"Yeah, I don't see anything. Did you get us lost, Jin?" Celica asked.

"No, we have arrived, we just can't see the gate. However…" Noel was staring in awe. "It seems she can. We haven't much time. Hurry up and open the doors."

The girl snapped to attention. "O-oh! Um, right! But, uh, how do I do that exactly?"

"Observe the door, Noel," Rachel said.

"Observe… Got it!" Noel nodded confidently. She closed her eyes to focus and energy radiated beneath her. Her hair fanned out, her clothes shifting to Mu's white coat and toeless stockings. Kagura whistled at Noel's form and Ragna took the liberty of being the Makoto, given she was elsewhere. 'Observe the gate. We can do this, Mu.'

 _'We can, and will. Concentrate, Noel… Focus on the power of Azure dwelling within you.'_

At that moment a blinding light erupted, forcing everyone to shield their eyes. They opened them to discover that their surroundings had changed, standing in a massive room instead of a grubby passageway. In the center their prize hung suspended over an inactive cauldron, chained to all four sides of the room. Celica marveled at its beauty, her eyes wide with awe.

"This is amazing…" Noel breathed.

'This feeling… I think we've made it,' Mu said. Noel simply nodded.

"This is Kushinada's Lynchpin..." Celica awed.

"Seems like it." 'Just like in that vision she showed me.' Ragna recalled his time with the Imperator; his heart skipped a beat as his jaw clenched. 'Then was she really right about me dying?'

"I can't reach Kokonoe or Professor Celia from here," Lambda relayed after several attempts to make contact.

"Must be interference from the boundary. Space is distorted here and there, too. I don't think we should stay here long, so let's get this sucker outta—"

"WAIT!" A loud, gruff voice reverberated among the space. A figure descended in the blink of an eye and Noel shrieked, falling on her butt and assuming her normal form. Kagura recognized the man before them and facepalmed.

"And here I thought we'd gotten here first…"

"Who the hell is this old fart?" Ragna drew a hand to his blade but Kagura waved at him to stand down.

Bang greeted with a toothy grin, "My name is Bang Shishigami. I am so glad that you all finally arrived!"

"So this is the annoying guy you were talking about? You sure know how to pick 'em," Ragna said. Once Bang's gaze landed on him, he scurried over and prostrated himself.

"Please, forgive me!"

Ragna blinked twice. "Huh?"

Bang shot up, a bump on his forehead. "I am terribly sorry for not being able to defend Wadatsumi! You are the distant relative to Tenjo that Miss Rachel informed me of, correct?" Ragna gave Rachel a blank stare and she looked away in amusement. He sighed.

"I am, but what's that to you? And why are you apologizing?"

"I was by Lord Tenjo's side and could do nothing to prevent the catastrophe that fell upon the people of Wadatsumi. I hope you can forgive my incompetence!"

"If it'll make you stop groveling, then sure," Ragna agreed.

"Wonderful!"

"Hehe, he's funny. Were you Tenjo's jester?" Celica asked.

Bang gasped. "Jester!? I was one of his royal guards!"

'No wonder he bit the big one.' Ragna kept that comment to himself. "Anyway, you've got the key, right? Go activate the thing so we can get outta here. Kinda on a time crunch." 'I am, anyway.' Ragna raised his eyebrow at Bang's abrupt change in demeanor. "Hey, ya heard me? Or did all that whining make you deaf?"

"I wish to know why you are so distraught," Bang replied.

"What? I don't have time for this shit. The Imperator, Terumi, and their entourage are right outside. It's only a matter of time before they get in here!"

Bang lifted Rettenjo off his back and proffered it for everyone to behold. "I was given this by Tenjo. This fifty-five-inch nail houses the spirit of my former master, and I will not hand it over to any weak-willed fool."

"Weak-willed fool!?" Ragna spat.

Kagura stepped in. "Bang, we don't have time for this."

"You may not, but I certainly do." Bang stabbed the nail into the ground and an unexpected tremor toppled Celica, Noel joining her on the floor again with Lambda completing the klutz pile. "I see nothing but fear in your eyes." Ragna made a sound of indignation. "Based on Kagura's description of you I expected to find a man worthy of wielding this, but I see he overestimated you. I do not know what transpired before you arrived, but if doubt clouds your mind, you are not ready to so much as touch this."

"Oh yeah?" Ragna slowly drew his blade, holding it in a two-handed grip. "Guess I'm gonna have to take that sucker by force! Don't blame me if I accidentally kill you, old man."

"To die protecting the will of my master…" He assumed a fighting stance. "…I would have it no other way." Bang regarded Ragna coolly, awaiting his next move. Celica made to stop him but Ragna was already leaping toward Bang, striking the ground instead of flesh. He looked up to find Bang standing atop one of the four pillars chained to the Lynchpin, pursuing him without hesitation. Lambda, Celica, and Noel attempted to go after him, but Rachel halted their advance.

"Stay and watch," she said.

"But Mr. Bang is our ally, right? So why do they need to fight?" Noel asked.

"It doesn't matter why. Ragna is in danger." Lambda tried to charge Rachel but she stood firm.

"You will not interfere with this battle. Unless, of course, you believe you can get past me." Without a word, Lambda equipped her Murakumo armor and prepared to fire at Rachel. By the time she aimed, Rachel's fingers were around her neck, disengaging the armor. Rachel ran a sharp electric current through Lambda as her eyes rolled back in her skull.

"Oh my god, Lambda!" Noel cried as she hit the ground.

Ragna glanced back at the commotion, gasping. "Rabbit, what did you—!?" He whipped around to put his blade between his ribs and Bang's foot but the kick was far too strong, breaking his guard. Bang's flaming fist followed, gauntlet active. It dug into Ragna's gut and sent him plummeting to the ground. Bang landed nearby, arms crossed and disappointment on his countenance.

"Pathetic… Were you really the one who bested the Mad Dog, Azrael? Or was this another man Kagura spoke of? You withhold so much when you strike. Did I perhaps strike a nerve?" Bang quipped.

"Shut your damn mouth!" Ragna reached for his blade, struggling to return to his feet. 'The hell is wrong with me!? My body feels so heavy!'

 _March 3rd, everything will come to an end. It is the day you die Ragna. Forever._

'Damn it...!'

"Please, stop this!" Celica tried approaching Ragna but a lightning bolt halted her.

"Celica, you will not move another inch. Do so and you will live to regret it."

"Why are you being like this, Miss Rachel!? This isn't you! Don't you want to help Ragna when he's in trouble?" She then looked to Kagura and Jin. "Please, help me get through to her! We have to stop this before one of them gets hurt or worse!"

"Bang wants to defend the honor of the fallen. There's nothing wrong with that," Kagura replied. "If you were in his shoes you'd do the same. So just watch."

"But still!" Celica drew a clenched fist to her chest and inhaled deeply. "Get him, Ragna! Don't let him win! You're stronger than him, I know you are!" she shouted.

"Hmph. You're weighed down with doubt even when there's a beautiful woman cheering you on? Are you not a man, Ragna? Or are you so blinded by fear that you can't see the very things before you?" Bang's eyes softened slightly. "You have a strong will, but if you allow your fears to take root in your heart and spread, they will contaminate your soul. You hesitate far too much and are easily distracted. Aren't you here to retrieve the Lynchpin?"

"Yeah, but you won't hand over the—!" Ragna gasped and looked back to find the nail driven into the ground. _That son of a…_

"You were so focused on me you completely forgot what you came here to do. You are young, foolish, brash, letting emotions cloud your judgment. Your goal is the Lynchpin and your first priority should've been to retrieve the nail. Instead you decided fighting with me was more important, but all you have to show for your efforts are injuries." Ragna lowered his head while his grip on his sword loosened, his pride shot. Bang brushed past him, pausing to whisper, "You are not worthy."

"Ragna!" Noel and Celica ran up to him. He avoided looking at them, sheathing his blade. Noel placed a tentative hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry," Ragna muttered. It was all he could say.

"Don't apologize," Celica returned, "it's okay."

Ragna approached Lambda to help her up. "You didn't have to knock her out, Rachel. Don't you think that was a little much?"

She shrugged. "She wouldn't listen otherwise."

"No mercy, as always." Ragna shook Lambda by her shoulders, smiling when she opened her eyes. Her arms immediately encircled him.

"You're okay. What happened?"

"A wake-up call…"

Bang plucked the Rettenjo from the ground and wrapped it back in his scarf, facing the Lynchpin. "How are we going to get it out of here? I doubt even I can carry it."

Kagura scoffed. "You say it like it's possible. No, we're gonna beam this baby outta here using the power of the Azure Grimoire. And we've wasted enough time here as it is, so let's get on with it."

"I most certainly agree." The eerie voice pierced the atmosphere, drawing their attention to a figure striding through the door, setting them on edge. The scientist just smiled at them, and there was something in his eyes that made them shiver like he viewed them as less-than-human, mere stones for him to step on. "Quite a number of you have gathered here. Oh, but where are my manners? I don't want to make the same mistake twice. My name is Benkibaru, and I will be taking the Lynchpin."

Kagura summoned his blade. "Pretty confident there. You think it's gonna be that easy?"

The man smirked. "As simple as it was to overcome the 'bodyguards' outside."

"Makoto and Saya? What've you done to them!?" Kagura demanded.

"You have a brain, don't you? Come up with something using that childlike imagination. Still, I suppose they're better off than that mercenary and her robot companion."

"You…!" Ragna's visage contorted with rage.

Rachel could sense something out of the ordinary, a pressure surrounding Benkibaru. 'What is this feeling?'

"Ah, one of them was your sister, correct?" Benkibaru looked at Ragna, relishing his anger. "I can assure you, she is very much alive… yet probably not in the form you remember."

"That's IT!" Ragna made a mad dash for the scientist, Jin and Kagura on his heels.

"Wait! Don't engage that man!" Rachel's warning didn't come soon enough. All three of their blades crashed into a barrier that refused to give way no matter how much strength they exerted. Benkibaru looked smug as several sigils appeared on the barrier, blasting his attackers with beams of light. The trio bounced and skidded back to their allies.

"Ragna!" Lambda's voice nearly cracked as she pulled him into her arms. Celica knelt beside her, gasping at the gaping hole in his gut that wouldn't heal for some reason. She examined Jin and Kagura, glad to see they didn't suffer matching wounds despite being fairly banged up.

"Alchemy…" Rachel bit out, scowling.

"It is wonderful, isn't it? So much power and it's all thanks to science. Ars Magus and feeble magic pale in comparison to the power I possess! Science truly trumps all other things in this world!" Benkibaru exclaimed. Two nails suddenly came flying at him, but he caught them and returned them to their attacker, multiplying them dozens of times over. Rachel swiftly put up a barrier to deflect the barrage but they were much heavier than she anticipated and she conjured the barrier far too quickly. She managed to protect her vital spots and the others behind her but a few got through, puncturing her thighs and slicing her cheeks. Noel ran to her side when she fell to a knee.

"Rabbit! You son of a…!" Ragna tried to rise, the blood he vomited forcing him back to the ground. "What the hell is going on!? My wound isn't…"

Benkibaru remained passive. "As it shouldn't be. While remarkable, there are ways to neutralize the grimoires' rather annoying regenerative capabilities. Look at Ōkami, for example. Copying the data from forging that blade was child's play."

"D-damn you!"

"Don't move!" Celica ordered, her healing finally taking effect.

Rachel winced and hissed at the pain in her legs. "How do you know alchemy? No human alive should possess any trace of its power, let alone be able to decipher the alchemic language."

Benkibaru flashed a little smile. "You could say I received a tip. Perhaps divine intervention told this person to grant me the knowledge because the gods saw me worthy." At that various sigils appeared around them, spawning soldiers in violet armor. Bang, Noel, and Lambda took up positions to protect their injured comrades. Benkibaru fixed his gaze on Bang, more specifically the giant nail. Bang sensed the look and in an instant felt somewhat lighter, turning to gasp at the nail in Benkibaru's hands.

"Time displacement!? In this space!?" Rachel gasped.

"What a marvel this is…" Benkibaru regarded the Rettenjo with eyes as wide as a child on Christmas day.

"Return that to me at once!" Bang demanded. Benkibaru didn't even glance at him, snapping his fingers instead. More strange sigils appeared around the cauldron in violet and red hues, the latter not at all promising.

Benkibaru smirked. "You have approximately one minute before the cauldron reactivates. Once it does… Who knows what will happen?"

"You piece of…!" Jin spat.

"I truly do hope you make it through this. After all, if any of you entitled brats are to die, it should be by my hand." The scientist spun on his heels and exited the room.

 **Next Chapter 34: Raid on Sector Seven**

* * *

 **Bye. See ya next time. Hopefully, I can get the next chapter out soon.**


	34. Chapter 34: Raid on Sector Seven

**Ragna: All that came outta last chapter was a hole in my gut.**

 **Kagura: Jinny got to shine too, don't gloss over the details you glory hound.**

 **Yasha: Pft, I'd love to see that gaping hole.**

 **Noel: ...No, you wouldn't.**

 **Celica: Do you think we're going to make it?**

 **Rachel: We cannot fall here.**

 **Jin: We have something to accomplish, correct? Let us make it quick.**

 **Mu: We've been gone a long time...**

 **Ahkahana: And to make things progress smoothly, I've picked out the person and card. Noel, get over here!**

 **Noel: What...!?**

 **Makoto: Don't be scared, it'll be fine. Not that what you say here will matter anyway in the main story.**

 **Ragna: Reeally think we should stop breaking the fourth wall.**

 **Terumi: Don't be a pussy.**

 **Rachel: What is it?**

 **Ahkahana: Mmm... she got off easy. My first time is the card. Now, Noel Vermillion, share with us what was a very special first exprerience for you.**

 **Noel: Um, well, there are a lot. I don't know what to pick.**

 **Ragna: Just pick one of them.**

 **Noel: I guess when I finally opened up to myself.**

 **Mu: That was a wonderful experience for me too, Noel.**

 **Yasha: Ugh, mushy-mushy crap... just tell the truth of how the first time you kissed Ragna was the first best experience you had. I know it, the people reading this know it, and I'm pretty damn sure you know it since you're blushing like mad.**

 **Noel: T-that's not it!**

 **Kokonoe: Here I thought we were going to let off quick.**

 **Nu: If Nu got more time with Ragna, then he would look over to Nu.**

 **Celia: I think his body would be all over the place...**

 **Hakumen: Tell us who is next so we may move on.**

 **Ahkahana: Yeah yeah, one sec... oh. It's me.**

 **Nine: About time. I'm drawing this time so I know you don't mess around with the cards.**

 **Bang: I wonder what awaits?**

 **Kagura: Who knows. I just hope that beach trip is real. Seeing beautiful, stunning women like the one's here in swimsuits is every man's dream.**

 **Imperator: I have yet to buy a new bathing suit.**

 **Ragna: Don't actually encourage him...**

 **Yasha: Ragna, are you gay? Pretty sure any man would love to be around naked women. Do you have some deep relationship with Jin? Or is it Azrael? You two were going at each other pretty hard.**

 **Ragna: The hell I do!**

 **Saya: Brother~!**

 **Ragna: Don't fucking believe her! Don't tell me you think I play for the same team, too!**

 **Makoto: I mean... when women come to you, you reject them like the plague. You could be a closet homo. I wouldn't judge you.**

 **Kokonoe: Interesting. I can run a few tests.**

 **Lambda: Is it true, Ragna?**

 **Ragna: Lambda... please don't buy this garbage. The last thing I need is you of all people thinking I've gotta a boner for other boners.**

 **Valkenhayn: I hope you do. It will protect my mistress from your barbaric advances.**

 **Amane: I wouldn't mind that at all. It would make you joining my trope that more interesting.**

 **Ragna: Your ass is grass if you come any closer.**

 **Tsubaki: ...Please, everyone, calm down.**

 **Terumi: Shut it, Yayoi, you're dead, remember?**

 **Yasha: Oof.**

 **Bullet: We've spent enough time here, shouldn't we end it off here?**

 **Yasha: Yeah, almost forgot we have an actual story to do. Maybe I'll finally pop up.**

 **Ragna: Ugh... start the chapter.**

 **Chapter 34: Raid on Sector Seven**

Litchi responded to the incoming transmission the moment her communicator beeped. "Yes, Colonel Relius?"

"Have you pinpointed the location of the Linchpin yet?"

"I haven't discerned the exact location. There must be some kind of jammer, but judging by the direction it's heading, the destination seems to be Japan. No doubt Sector Seven's main base," Litchi deduced.

"I thought as much. Send me the coordinates." Relius clicked off without a confirmation and Litchi sighed. Once she sent the requested information, she resumed her previous task, sighing again.

"Ms. Litchi, aren't you tired?" Carl's voice came from the doorway. Litchi watched the young boy walk in with Nirvana and forced a smile.

"I'm ok. Besides, if I don't do this, who will?" Litchi looked back at the formulas given to her by Relius. They were very well-organized, plotted step by step, but no matter what she did Roy remained the same. All eighteen attempts ended in failure, the heavy bags under her eyes obvious signs of sleep deprivation. 'Could it be Roy himself stopping me?' Litchi had toyed with the notion many times, but it didn't make sense in the end. Roy had succumbed to the boundary, his mind altered in such a way that he didn't recognize her. It would be impossible for Roy to stop her from turning him back to his human form if he wasn't aware of his surroundings. But then… what if he was? She sighed, unable to make sense of any of this.

"U-um, Ms. Litchi…" Carl's voice drew her weary eyes to a steaming cup of coffee. "Sis and I made you this. I've never really made coffee before, but I hope you enjoy it."

Litchi couldn't help but smile at the boy. She took the cup and sipped it. Bitter. But she wouldn't dare tell him that. She wasn't a fan of coffee in general; anytime she did fancy a cup, she copied her old mentor by putting a lot of sugar in it. The former Orient Town doctor noticed the anticipation on Carl's face. "It's delicious, Carl. Thank you."

"I'm glad you think so! …And, I'm sorry," Carl bowed. "This is all my father's fault. You wouldn't be involved if not for my dad."

"Carl…" Litchi left her chair for the first time in days and knelt before him, a motherly hand on his shoulder to bring his head up. "Don't blame yourself for this. I came to him of my own volition because he could help me, ok?" She cupped his cheeks. "You're a sweet boy, Carl. You shouldn't be involved in something like this—you're still young. You and your sister should run away."

Carl shook his head. "No! If you're going to stay, then so am I!" Before Litchi could reprimand him, he leapt into her arms and held her tight. Litchi didn't have the strength to say anything as she returned the embrace. 'Is this how it feels… to have a child?' Litchi thought back to Linhua and her expression dimmed. She and Carl were innocent children whose parents were either gone or had wronged them. They'd both been hurt by adults.

Strangely, Bang came to mind. A man who fought in the name of love and justice, defender of the innocent… Just what would he think of her now? He was in possession of the Rettenjo, so he must've learned of her whereabouts and affiliation by now. Was he currently looking for her? 'I betrayed him, Tao, the kittens, Linhua…' Litchi rubbed Carl's back.

"Ms. Litchi?"

"…Get going now, Carl. Relius needs you to retrieve the Linchpin." Litchi stood up. "You know how your father is."

"Right… I'll be back." Carl's promise was the last thing she heard before the door closed, leaving her alone with her thoughts and Arakune floating in his test tube. Regret drew another sigh out of her.

"Bang, Tao, Linhua, everyone… Please forgive me."

* * *

 **Wadatsumi Castle: Cauldron**

Two of Noel's pedals pierced one of the summoned soldiers and they dissipated, but like they always did, they came back. Lambda, Rachel, and Bang had no luck either. Defending Celica while she healed Kagura, Jin, and Ragna proved more strenuous than they assumed. "This is… bullshit!" Ragna grunted while trying to rise, the hole in his stomach closed but the pain still fully there. The effects of whatever that scientist had done seemed to have worn off, but the Grimoire's healing abilities have been drastically slowed. 'Azure, the hell is going on!?'

 **'I don't know, but… I feel really weak. I'm sorry, but this is the best I can do…'** Azure sounded weak. Did she feel pain anytime the Grimoire itself was attacked?

"Shit…"

"Ragna, do not move an inch," Rachel ordered, summoning lightning to eradicate another Alchemy soldier. The three she defeated melded back together and wasted no time trying to strike her down, but Rachel jumped away. 'How do we get out of this? We must escape before the Linchpin reaches Sector Seven.' If Rachel was correct, they had roughly fifteen seconds before the cauldron went off. There was no way to retrieve the Linchpin in time and she had a hunch it wouldn't be destroyed by the coming eruption. What they needed to do was escape, and with ten seconds now on the clock, she needed to act fast. Perhaps it was the rush of adrenaline from this dire situation that sparked her current idea as her eyes snapped to the cauldron. Ragna followed her gaze and he didn't like it. "Ragna, activate your Grimoire."

"Miss Rachel, he can't!" Celica protested.

Ragna assumed it was something crazy or stupid, but he never guessed both. "I can barely move and you want me to activate the Blazblue!?"

"Just do it! Or do you want to see what happens when that cauldron explodes?" Rachel put Nago and Gii in front of two swords and an ax. "Do you remember what Celia told you?"

"What she…?" Ragna's eyes widened in realization. The red jewel on his glove clicked open, revealing its crimson light. "Restriction 666 released! Dimensional interference field deployed!" He forced the incantation out and swore. 'Damn it, I'm not gonna make it.'

After the Imperator and her entourage retreated, a chilling sensation sent Jubei and Nine's parental instincts into overdrive as the large group made their way toward the castle. Everyone halted when white light shot out of the ruins and pierced the sky. It encompassed all who fought in the vicinity, the blinding glow forcing their eyes shut. When they opened, the light had vanished along with the noise of battle. They rushed past the foliage to find the battlefield empty, bloodstains all that remained. Nine faced the castle her daughter and everyone else had run into, swallowing a lump as she feared the worst. Before she could rush inside to find her, a sound akin to bodies hitting the ground turned them about-face to the dogpile with Rachel gracefully landing beside the groaning lot.

"God damn that hurt!" Ragna hissed while sitting upright.

"Owie… my butt," Noel whimpered, rubbing it.

"Madam Rachel, are you all right!?" Valkenhayn asked.

"Yes, however... I regret to inform you all that the Linchpin has slipped through our fingers along with its key. ...Wait a moment, has Izanami already departed? Was she not with you?"

"Up until we fought the Imperator. She disappeared after that," Trinity informed.

"We are... outside?" Bang looked around, surprised. "Was that teleportation magic? Wait!" His surprise turned to worry. "Where is that man!?"

 _"Long gone,"_ Celia answered.

"Son of a... I let those bastards one-up me. Man, my uncle would kill me for this. But at least we got outta there in one piece." Kagura groaned, then gasped, "Hey, where's Makoto and Saya!?"

Kokonoe interjected and eased their disquiet. _"_ _Don't worry about them, they're safe. Those two idiots dropped in a few seconds ago, most likely beamed here by the light. Heh, lucky them, yeah?"_

"Luck, hm?" Jin scoffed.

Celica seemed normal, so Nine had no worries there, but another sparked a question from Jubei. "More importantly, y'all wanna share what happened in there?" Jubei asked.

 **Yabiko Branch: Kagura's Office**

"Impossible!" Nine shouted. "There is no way those idiots could use Alchemy like that—it's a dead language!"

"No… Actually, it makes perfect sense why Sector Seven was able to stay off our radar for so long. Besides… this isn't the first time," Celia said.

Nine frowned. "Not the first…? Hold on, you knew about this? I was second-guessing and you knew? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Like you said, it's a dead language. I never imagined it could be utilized with such efficiency like how it was today. By them, of all people…" Celia crossed her arms under her chest.

"You seem pretty calm about it," Nine remarked. "Spill it."

Kagura interjected. "Don't give her such a hard time. I knew, too… And I guess it's time to explain what happened during our months apart."

"If I had to guess, Sector Seven is involved? If that was the case, why didn't you inform us of a threat like this the moment we got here? We could've prepared and put up a better fight. But it looks like it wouldn't have made a bit of difference," Jin said.

"Smart ass…" Kagura muttered.

"Hey, enough with the shit-talking, get to the main point," Ragna said, and Kagura nodded.

"When Kokonoe, Celica, Tager, and I arrived here, we were greeted by my uncle and taken in, working undercover in the NOL like I told you before to try and gather intel on the Imperator's movements. Thankfully Yabiko is a safe haven due to the Mutsuki family's control, so the Imperator and her lackeys couldn't move around as easily as they could in Akitsu. However… they weren't our problem as Sector Seven reared their ugly heads. For months the NOL had been keeping a sharper eye on Sector Seven after receiving reports of strange readings coming from their bases. Thanks to surveillance courtesy of Hibiki, we found odd symbols and readings that didn't correspond to anything electronic or magical."

"Alchemy…" Trinity mumbled, the room just quiet enough to hear her.

"That doesn't explain where they learned it," Nine said.

"We have reason to believe Relius Clover helped them out in that regard. Take a look at this." Celia snapped her fingers and a holographic projection of Nu appeared, focusing on her chest where a red light flickered ominously.

"What in the hell is that?" Ragna questioned.

Celia shook her head with a sigh. "To be honest, I have no idea. But judging from the wavelengths produced by it, the power of whatever the hell that light was that zapped away all those soldiers and this are a perfect match. Only Relius could pull off something like this, and knowing his curiosity streak, he decided to use those eggheads as guinea pigs." The hologram flicked off then.

"Yeah. When we first infiltrated one of their main bases, we discovered traces of Alchemy and even researchers. But it wasn't like today. In fact, I'm positive I destroyed every trace of their research…" The malicious edge to Kagura's tone startled a few of his allies, "but I guess I wasn't thorough enough, and now we have this Benkibaru guy to deal with."

"So, how do we take care of him? Charging in last time got me a hole in the gut, and I'd rather not earn another."

Celia sighed. "Honestly, I haven't figured out what makes that guy tick. From what Rachel said he's packing at least thirteen runes engraved on his body. Just one is enough to drive a strong-willed, full-fledged magus insane. Yet this asshole is able to wield thirteen without a care in the world…"

"He could be using some kind of conduit," Trinity interposed. "In some studies, tests have shown that humans can engrave more runes onto their bodies by instilling them in receptacles or conduits. However, there are risks in doing this. Unlike magic, Alchemy feeds off of the person's very soul. Misusage could send the user's soul into flux, ultimately leaving them as nothing but an empty husk or worse, but even then he would surely need a powerful conduit in order to hold so much power. Whatever Sector Seven is doing, I don't like it. We need to stop them."

"Doubtless the Imperator and her entourage are en route to the Linchpin as we speak. There isn't much time to waste," Kokonoe said.

"Alright, but how are we gonna get to where the hell they took it?" Ragna wondered.

"Maybe they're going to their main base? Couldn't we just wait for them there?" Celica suggested.

Celia scoffed. "And deal with the full force of Sector Seven's arsenal? Unless you think you have the power to annihilate what is basically eighteen NOL bases fit into one tiny ball, then go nuts. No, we stop them before they reach their base. Luckily, I found them."

Noel's eyes glimmered. "That's amazing! Where are they!?"

"Currently sailing the Arctic Circle. Due to heavy seithr levels around that region, travel there is a bit bumpy which gives them no choice but to find an alternate route, so we've got about six hours until they touch down in Japan. We need to intercept and retrieve the Linchpin without fail this time."

"We must also get Rettenjo back from their clutches," Bang added.

"Yeah. I don't know what they're planin' on doin', but I reckon it ain't good." Jubei looked to Ragna. "Can you still fight, kid?"

"What kind of question is that? These wounds are nothing," Ragna claimed. He cringed when Jubei tapped his ribs.

"Uh-huh." He then looked to Jin and just groaned. "Don't give me that sour face, kid. You ain't goin' anywhere till you can swing your swords. And I don't wanna hear diddly squat or I'll knock you both on the head. Clear?" They grumbled. "I said, am I clear?"

"Hmph. Fine."

"Yeah, yeah, I got it, Master…"

"Mission commences in an hour. Even if you aren't ready, we can't dawdle for too long," Celia said.

"Wait," Rachel cut in. "If I may make a suggestion, I believe Ragna should…" Her volume dwindled for a moment, but she quickly rebounded. "I believe he should be the one to fight against that Benkibaru man. If we cannot defeat him with brute force, shattering his soul should be our second option since it must be heavily taxed due to constant alchemic usage."

"The Dark One could not defeat this man before. I shall take up the mantle," Hakumen proposed.

"Piss off, he's mine," Ragna bit out. "Got a score to settle with him, so just keep shining your sword."

"Now, now, Ragna, play nice," Celica told him.

"Oh yeah, I'm gonna play nice with the guy who tried to kill me." Ragna rolled his eyes. "More importantly, how's Bullet? Saya and Makoto too. How're they doing?"

"They're gonna pull through with no problems," she assured.

"I believe I will take my egress to one of the free rooms until we are ready to depart. Excuse me." Rachel pushed open the doors and made her way out, her familiars swiftly giving chase. The cat and bat couldn't help but notice the look of distress clouding her eyes and contorting her face slightly out of its usual impassiveness. Rachel turned a corner and stopped after a few steps.

 _On March 3rd, Ragna the Bloodedge is going to disappear forever._

Terumi's disgusting voice echoed in her mind. She wanted to tune him out but failed miserably; he only got louder.

 _I believe Ragna should—_

"You want me to stay behind? That's what you wanted to say, right?" Rachel remained silent as she faced the approaching man. He took the words right out of her thoughts. "You know?"

"…I do not want to believe it, Ragna. I don't trust anything that comes from that snake's mouth, but I think it best for you to stay back this time."

"You really think I'm gonna die?" Rachel once again said nothing. A silence grew between them, his answer received and his cue to leave. She kept her head down, unable to watch Ragna walk away.

'What is the matter with me?' Rachel held up one of her trembling hands and gripped it. Some non-evidential prophecy shouldn't affect her like this… should it? She knew it was a lie, just a ploy to throw her off her game. And sadly, it was working.

 **Yabiko Branch: Infirmary**

Bullet lay bandaged up beside Makoto and Saya, the ticking wall clock above the only sound aside from her occasional grunting. Shame washed over her. So easily defeated by some bookworm whom clearly had no former training. His moves were all over the place, but the power he displayed trumped hers and then some. Bullet wanted to punch something but Celica had just finished healing her hand; she'd rather not inconvenience her. The door achingly opened, drawing their attention to Ragna as he surveyed the wounded lot. "He got you good," he said.

"Says the guy who had a hole in his stomach," Makoto retorted with a grin.

"Shut up, he got lucky."

"Not from what Celica told us," Bullet chimed in. Ragna winced and silently cursed Celica.

"I'm glad you're ok, brother. And I'm sorry I couldn't stop that man."

"Who was that douchebag anyway?" Makoto asked. "And what was that strange power? That wasn't any Ars Magus or magic I've ever seen."

"He's a member of Sector Seven. Apparently they've got their hands on something called Alchemy."

"Alchemy?" Saya echoed.

"I'm not too sure about it myself. All I know is it's a pain in my ass and I'm gonna bury that asshole six feet deep."

"Oh, really? I wish you good luck 'Grim Reaper'," Makoto teased.

"Bite me."

"What's our plan of action?" Bullet inquired.

Ragna kept it short and sweet. "We're gonna storm their ship and take back the Linchpin."

"How long do we have before we depart?" she asked.

"An hour."

"An hour!?" Makoto shot up and winced as a bone cracked, slowly reclining back. "Shit, shit! Ah... damn it all. And here I thought I could get something to eat. Hey, Ragna, mind fixing me up something real quick? Can't fight on an empty stomach."

"Sure. Could go for a bite myself." Ragna offered the same to Saya and Bullet and left after receiving his thanks.

An hour went by faster than any of them could even blink. Before long, everyone who could still move met in Kagura's office. Saya, Makoto, and Bullet still needed some time to recuperate and Tager was undergoing repairs, but they couldn't afford to wait any longer and began the mission briefing.

"Kagura, Rachel, Hakumen, you three are gonna be your group leaders. Ragna, Noel, Jin, you three are with Kagura. Valkenhayn, Trinity, Jubei, go with Hakumen. Konoe, Bang, Lambda, go with Rachel." Celia designated.

"Eh? We aren't going together?" Noel regarded Celia in confusion.

"Of course not. It'd be too risky for all of you to go charging in as one big group, especially now since the NOL is on such high alert. There aren't any ships for us to use to get to Sector Seven's fleet—and even if we had one, we wouldn't be able to reach them in time. Teleportation is also out. There's some strange interference surrounding the fleet. Just like beneath Wadatsumi Castle, space is heavily distorted, but just enough to render all types of spatial magic and devices useless while keeping them tangible in the physical world," Kokonoe orated.

"They are harnessing the power of the boundary, but that feat would not be possible without the presence of a cauldron. Is it possible they have one onboard their ships?" Rachel wondered.

Celia scoffed. "More than likely… or something that allows them to use a power similar to that of the boundary. Whatever it is, it's a pain in the ass."

"Wait, but… how are we going to get there? Aren't we stuck if we can't use teleportation or have a ship fast enough to get there?" Celica asked.

Jin caught on quickly. "You plan to send us into an NOL ship instead… that is why you broke us into small groups. Not only that, in the event something becomes compromised, the others teams can move freely while they act as a divergence."

"Heh, not bad kid, that's right. But once you get aboard that ship, don't expect the support of the NOL soldiers like on the battlefield," Celia warned. "These guys are still loyal to the Imperator, and while their numbers are relatively low, be prepared for one hell of a fight if shit goes way down south."

"One of my men snuck onto a few ships and planted teleporters for us to use along with jammers to block out any electronic spikes caused from its activation. Ragna… like Rachel said before, in case we can't overpower Benkibaru, you're the only one who can put him down, so don't mess up. Let's make sure his efforts weren't for nothing," Kagura said.

Bang bowed. "Ragna the Bloodedge, I ask this of you, reclaim my master's soul from their clutches. I may not have the means to retrieve it, but you do. I beseech you do this."

"Got it. I was gonna beat the shit outta that asshole anyway, so a few spoils wouldn't hurt."

"First and foremost, our primary objectives on all three of these ships are to cut communications, but even when we do, I estimate you have about twenty minutes before you're discovered, so don't prance around and make short work of them." Celia snapped her fingers as a large holographic map appeared, three traveling red beacons flickering along the Arctic Circle. "And the reason why there are three teams is because of the similar signatures I'm getting from three different ships, and they're pretty far apart, so it's not like you can hop from one ship to another."

"Makes sense. We can attack 'em simultaneously, but if Ragna is supposed to be the one to fight this guy, what happens if he gets onto the wrong ship? Could spell trouble for us," Jubei said.

"That's why you're taking these." Celia fished three small devices from her coat pocket and gave one to each team leader. "Once aboard the ships, just plant these babies and you should be able to nullify the spatial shifts in that particular area."

"Trinity, are you up for this task?" Valkenhayn inquired. "You have held your presence in that body for quite some time now and I am aware of how taxing that is to both you and the children."

"I gave my control back to the children for a while, so I'll be just fine… And please excuse their behavior, Ragna, they're still quite young." Trinity bowed.

"Whatever. Next time you wanna take a little break, do it far away from me." Ragna had earned a headache from dealing with the little shit that was Luna for most of his break. Luckily Noel was there, and after a short spat the two grew very close. Something about their fronts? Lambda seemed to understand.

"I'm still a little confused. I'm not part of any team, so what do I do?" Celica asked.

"Stay here and get Makoto, Saya, and Bullet back on their feet," Kokonoe answered. "I need to go and repair Tager as well. We're gonna need all hands on deck for this."

"That reminds me… Kokonoe, you and I need to have a long chat once this is over and done with." Nine's sharp glare zipped through her daughter's nerves. She offered that same glare to her sister, the person who gave Kokonoe the parts and materials to build the massive metal man in her basement.

"Y-yes, well um... we have more important matters to attend too!" Celia swiftly changed the topic... though that wouldn't stop what Nine was going to do to both her and Kokonoe once this was all over...

Ragna posed a final question topic. "Before we go, there's something that's been buggin' me. The Linchpin... how would activating it get in the way of the Imperator and that bastard Terumi? We wouldn't be able to fight without Ars Magus, so wouldn't that be good for them?"

Celia shook her head. "No, it wouldn't. Without seithr they wouldn't be able to use their little trump card floating about in our upper atmosphere."

"So they really intend to bring that monstrosity back down to Earth? Relius Clover, you son of a...!" That may've been the first time Ragna heard Hakumen loose his cool.

Trinity's voice was ripe with distraught. "That means they truly intend on using Nu as the core..."

"Core? What's that mean? And of what?" Ragna asked.

"Of the Take-Mikazuchi." Rachel chimed in. "My father told me that it had been put out of commission many years ago. In such a short period of time, they managed to construct a new core? Using a Murakumo Unit of all things... I see. That is why Terumi sent Nu after Noel, to gain the eyes."

Nine bit her bottom lip. 'Ahkahana... are you really willing to summon that?'

Noel's firm grip on her arm nearly cracked her bones, the name Take-Mikazuchi forcing her heart to skip a few beats. Her labored breathing roused worry from Lambda. "Noel, are you ok?"

She jolted and returned her question with a smile. "I'm fine."

"Is it that dangerous?" Celica asked.

"A single blast could vaporize an entire hierarchical city and everything else within a five hundred mile radius. Given the blasts trajectory from space, if they were mad enough to fire and with the right output, it wouldn't be an exaggeration to say the entire world'd be vaporized." Celia explained.

"Ok... that's bad." Ragna understood.

Hakumen's voice accentuated the danger. "I have seen its destructive might first hand. A creature with the power to match that of the Black Beast. Be it human or god, no one has the right or judgment to command such a beast. Its continued existence is a blight."

"It is imperative we obtain the Linchpin, otherwise if and when they call that beast down, it will be nearly impossible to defeat it. Now that we all understand, shall we be on our way?"

* * *

 **NOL Ship: Control Room**

"First we're instructed to head to Wadatsumi, then our soldiers disappear, and now we're basically at war with Sector Seven. This is too much to deal with in one day," Cole whined to his partner, Andy.

"Just be glad you weren't part of the Wadatsumi squadron. Poor saps…" Andy shook his head with a solemn sigh.

"I guess I shouldn't be complaining, then. Still… it just doesn't feel right for all of them to vanish—even Sector Seven soldiers met the same fate, so it couldn't have been them."

"Apparently the cauldron suddenly went off. Really shows how dangerous they are. By the way, did you get a yell from the squad stationed in the southern sector? It's been a while since they did their routine checkup."

"Lazy Joes are probably just slacking off!" Cole laughed while ringing the southern sector… but no one answered. "What the…?" He tried again, no response. The strange thing was it didn't even ring, as if it had been completely cut. The tension was disrupted by a ruckus, the two grunt workers growing increasingly anxious as they sensed a heavy presence and heard what sounded like fighting on the other side of the door. Before they could ring the emergency alarm the door flew open… or more accurately it was sliced in two, Hakumen standing in the frame with the bodies of their comrades littered behind him. In a single stride Hakumen closed the distance and pierced Andy's heart, contorting fluidly to drive his fist into Cole's face. The force of his punch sent the soldier crashing into a few monitors.

"Hmph, just as described," Hakumen mumbled. He then radioed his ally. "Valkenhayn, have you completed your task?"

Valkenhayn exhaled as the very last soldier in the eastern bay fell before him. "Yes, I have just finished. Things are progressing quite smoothly with Trinity and Jubei as well. We still have ten minutes to go," he said while consulting his pocket watch. After receiving a confirmation that the control room had been taken, Valkenhayn transformed into a wolf and scoured the eastern bay to ensure there were no stragglers, meeting up with Trinity and Hakumen in the central bay. "Where has Jubei gone?"

"He went to put this ship on auto-pilot," Trinity explained. "According to Lambda, we have approximately twenty-five minutes before we intercept the Sector Seven fleet. But I can't help but feel there were fewer soldiers onboard than predicted. Do you think it's the same with the other ships?"

"I would believe so. This armada deployed by the Imperator is nothing but a show to the public, though it makes little difference. Our objective has been completed. Have you already notified everyone else?" Hakumen queried.

"Yes. Both Kagura and Rachel's groups have successfully ceased communications and eliminated the soldiers. All that is left for us to do is take care of the soldiers on the front deck and that might prove to be the most challenging. We'll be out in the open for other ships to launch their attacks on, and once that happens, our cover will be blown. We go on Rachel's command."

"Understood."

Right on cue their communicators beep.

* * *

 **Boundary**

"It has finally begun. Whether or not Ragna the Bloodedge meets his fate will be determined in the coming battle. Izanami, I implore you to help him conquer this accursed prophecy. Should he fall, the girl will be thrust into despair and this world will meet its end." Amaterasu's voice echoed through the endless void.

"Might I ask why is it imperative we save him? Is it not easier to let the world flow at its natural pace and reconstruct it once all hindrances have been snuffed out?"

"That world would be nothing but lies."

Izanami said, "then it would make no difference to the one we live in," before vanishing to complete the task bestowed to her by the Master Unit.

"...Izanami, what are you plotting?"

* * *

 **Arctic Circle: Skies**

"All hands on deck! We have intruders in ships five, sixteen, and twelve! Prepare to intercept!"

Emergency sirens rang through the skies, several ships approaching the designated ships where communications were reported cut. NOL soldiers hoarded the ships to engage the intruders, grunts and sound of battle overtaking the booming engines and wind speeds. Ragna crashed his knuckles into an incoming soldier, blowing the soldier over the ledge and contorted to drive bloodscythe into another with a squelch. When Celia told them they'd be overrun, she wasn't over exaggerating. But it wasn't just the NOL they had to deal with, Sector Seven landed on the ships and joined in the fun. Jin slashed down a coming trooper and gasped seeing an Ars Magus cannon at the ready. "Brother! They're going to shoot us down!"

"Well, that isn't good…" Kagura winced.

"W-what do we do!?" Noel shuddered.

"We jump!" Ragna didn't wait to hear Noel's doubts and hoisted the girl over his shoulders, and with a running start, leapt over to the closest ship with a crying Noel thrown over his shoulders and Jin and Kagura behind him and not a moment too soon. He used an unlucky soldiers' face as a foothold to kick off and let Noel free, Jin cutting one down while Kagura swatted an entire row down with his Zweihander. Noel stuffed her fears down to shoot at a few who's weapons were ready to fire.

From afar Rachel observed the ship plummeting and sighed. "Ragna… you are far too reckless for your own good." She faced the last group of troops that dared to challenge her, the soldiers disoriented, the rest in fried heaps. "I would advise you abandoned ship, lest you meet the same fate as your comrades."

"This can't be happening…! How're we losing to some brat!?" A furious grunt charged her… or at least meant too, met with a vicious bolt of lightning then the ones previous by the time his foot left the ground.

Gii pitied the soldier. "Even I know not to say that…"

Nine conjured a quick fireball, blasting a horde of troops. She groaned noticing an incoming ship, and they haven't even finished up the soldiers on this one. She constructed a high-level magic circle in a matter of seconds, the heat from it ready to burn the deck they stood on. Ready to invoke the spell, she swiftly dived out the way of a torrent of wind blades. The corner of her mouth itched up in distaste when Ahkahana landed. "I thought you would be here." she groaned.

"You were a lot slower than I thought, Konoe. I thought you would head after us as soon as possible. Were those injuries really that bad?"

"No… but yours will be."

Lambda examined the sisters. "Magic output equivalent. Permission to assist in battle."

" _Don't. They aren't people you can tangle with. Focus on the stragglers coming in and make sure they don't interfere with Konoe._ " Celia would rather avoid a repeat of Akitsu.

Kokonoe crackled in with an update. _"Hey, look alive everyone, Sector Seven fleet is coming up, and judging by the reading we're getting now, the ship on the far east is where the signature is the strongest."_

"That's where that son of a bitch is, eh?" Ragna gasped when the ship rattled, the engine blown and on fire. The ship began its rapid descent toward the fleet, Ragna, Jin, Kagura, and Noel holding on for dear life as the ship nearly flipped over crashing down into the water. Though that moment of relief was interrupted by incoming gunfire from above. Noel and Jin shot down the descending troops while Kagura dealt with some who managed to dodge their fire. Ragna vaulted onto the targeted ship where Kushinada's Linchpin was held. He rolled to the side met with oppressive gunfire and when he got up on his knee to rise, a barrel stared him in the face. Before he could react or the soldier could pull the trigger, Noel put a bullet in their head and Jin and Kagura came crashing in, Ragna following to dispose of the troops on the outer deck.

Jubei gasped seeing Ahkahana and Nine battling on the ship beside his. "Nine!"

Nine avoided a blade of light and sent a few of her own to Ahkahana, the barrage deflected by a barrier. "I'm fine here, I'll handle her!"

"Cat, let us go." Hakumen was ready to leap off but twisted to clash with Terumi's knives.

"Hey there, Hakky!"

"Terumi!" Trinity gasped, ready to help Hakumen with Jubei but were stopped by Hakumen.

"Continue forth! I shall cut down this serpent today." Hesitantly the two vaulted over the rails to land on the Sector Seven carriers, met with a horde of soldiers who came at them with unrestrained force. "Your head is mine today, Terumi," he promised.

"Oh, I'm sooo scared. What? Third time's the charm~?" Murderous intent arched his body away from Valkenhayn's foot, gaining a few feet for breathing room. "And here's the mutt. I knew I smelled wet dog around here somewhere."

"Valkenhayn, go. Isn't your master more important?"

"Verily so. However… the danger he posses towards my master is a vile one, and I will not yield until my fangs find this monster's flesh for what he has done. Besides, it will be twice as efficient with the two of us. Even you will have difficulty taking them all on." Valkenhayn glared at Setsuko, Yasha, and Takeshi who now stood beside Terumi.

"Hmph. Very well." Hakumen readied a stance like Valkenhayn and charged the trio.

Bang narrowed his gaze to the ship below. "This is where my master's soul has be taken." Ready to follow his team, his finely honed senses directed his attention to Relius Clover, Ignis beside him. The Ikargua ninja took his stance. "You are the one who coaxed Ms. Litchi! Where is she!? What have you done with her!?"

"You mean Litchi Faye Ling? I haven't done anything to her and I have no obligation to answer you, Bang Shishigami."

"Because of you… the innocent tears of a child—of countless children were shed! For that crime, I will show you no mercy!"

"What a loud nuisance… Ignis. Take care of him." Relius' commanded the doll as it switched into battle mode and lunged at the ninja. Bang fluidly dodged the dolls claws and swerved around for a counter strike… but had to parry Nirvana, shocked to see her and Carl.

"Master Carl, why are you—!?"

"...Mr. Bang, please forgive me."

* * *

After blowing past what seemed like hordes of NOL and Sector Seven soldiers, Rachel and Lambda finally arrived on their target's ship, Jubei and Trinity arriving a moment after. "It seems like we've made it," Trinity said.

Rachel sighed feeling a powerful presence past the entrance. "A little too late, I'm afraid. It would seem the Imperator beat us here."

"Ragna and Noel are inside. Let's go," Lambda said, and just about to head after them, Jubei's ears picked up on incoming enemies and readied his blades, Lambda, Rachel, and Trinity preparing themselves as well.

"We do not have time for this…!"

"Rachel, we'll stay out here and deal with these bastards. You head after my boys—make sure they don't do anything stupid. ...Ragna, really." Rachel gave the beastkin a nod and a good luck before continuing inside, several squadrons landing on the ship whom they swiftly engaged.

With Ragna, Jin, Kagura, and Noel, they ran through the carrier without confronting a single soldier. At first, they found it odd, figuring the main force was outside dealing with the two battle fronts. But encountering carcasses along the way, they realized that someone else had already made their way relatively deep into the ship. Jin recognized the sword engraving embedded in the ship: the Imperator.

Kagura put two fingers to his ear as a communication from Kokonoe buzzed in. _"How's it looking in there?"_

"Empty. Sorry, but it looks like the Imperator beat us here."

Celia swore. _"Shit… that's the last thing I wanted to hear."_

"How far in are we? Are we close?" Noel asked.

The communicator crackled more, most likely interference from the ship. "You're _about halfway there—closing in on the central-lower bay of the eastern corridor. Make a right and a few flights of stairs should lead you to the ships' lowest level. Oh, wait a second, Rachel's coming up behind you."_ Kokonoe told them and they came to a halt, Rachel flying out from the darkness with the wind propelling her forward.

"Took ya long enough, Rabbit."

"Rachel, what's the situation outside?" Kagura asked.

"Chaotic. Mr. Hero and Valkenhayn have encountered Terumi, Nine is currently engaged in battle with Ahkahana, and Relius Clover has engaged Bang Shishigami. The Imperator has already made her way into the ship as you may have been able to tell arriving here." An odd sound turned them about face. From the alchemic circle that appeared spawned two soldiers. Kagura stepped forward, leaning his blade against his shoulder.

"If we keep stalling for these clowns we'll never make it. You all go on ahead. They aren't so tough without that barrier from last time."

"Try not to die," Ragna said.

Kagura flashed a smirk his way. "Don't worry, I won't get a hole in my stomach. Jinny, Rachel, Noel babe, I'm leaving that idiot in your hands. If he acts up, give him a punch in the face for me."

"I swear to god, you guys'll never let that shit go…" Ragna could beat him down later, the Linchpin and that Benkibaru bastard came first. The four continued along after a good luck, leaving Kagura to contend with the Alchemy warriors. Celia and Kokonoe directed the lot through the ship, taking care of the meagar stragglers lucky enough to be vacant when the Imperator raided them first. In no time they arrived at what seemed to be the bottom-most level, the Imperator stopping ahead hearing the group approach.

"Finally caught up to ya!"

Jin's eyes fell to slits grasping his blade. "Imperator Librarius."

Noel gulped at the gravity heightened presence she gave off, and this… strange sensation that came from her felt familiar to… the Azure.

'Noel, you can feel it too, right? The Azure's power?' Mu wondered.

'Y-yeah…'

"You all were much quicker then I expected. It is nice to see you again, Ragna. You healed well since our last encounter." She flashed him a smile, then her expression schooled. "You shouldn't have come, Ragna."

"My life. I decide what I do and don't, and some bullshit destiny ain't gonna stop me!"

"I suppose it wouldn't. You are as hard-headed as ever… you haven't changed much since back then." The Imperator spoke in a melancholy tone, her brow knitting when Rachel stepped forward, a strong hand gripping her blade. "Rachel Alucard…"

"I see Terumi has forced your hand, Imperator. How pathetic."

"That is the pot calling the kettle black, Rachel Alucard. But I have no intention of sharing a conversation with you." Faster than the eye could see her hand flicked to the right, blade unsheathed, its brilliant silver revealed for eyes to bask. Ragna, Jin, and Noel geared for a fight but were stopped by Rachel.

"You three continue on, I shall handle her myself."

"Like hell!" Ragna protested.

"Just shut up and do as I say. Remember, we only have so little time allotted to us before we reach Sector Seven. I am placing my faith in you, Ragna, and whether this fate of yours is in fact true… I ask you shatter it. Please."

"Rachel…"

"What fate?" Jin queried.

"Nothing to fret over at this moment. You have a job to do, yes?"

Noel shook her head. "But Ms. Rachel, can you really handle this alone!?"

"I will make do. Now do not make me tell you another time. Go," she commanded. Jin was the first to run off with Noel behind, Ragna a bit reluctant, going after them when Rachel smiled. The Imperator didn't attempt to stop the three. Laser-focused on Rachel, her deadly gaze fixated on the vampire, blade out for blood.

"You would allow him to continue knowing death awaits him?"

"Tis not my choice to make, it is his. And if it is true, with every essence of my existence, I will not allow him to die. ...And… you could say I am very… possessive with the few things in this world I hold dear to my heart." Electricity danced through her fingers, her malicious gaze matching the Imperators. "Care to be my dance partner, failed successor?"

* * *

 **Sector Seven ship: Kushinada's Linchpin**

Benkibaru marveled the Linchpin, oohing and aahing the contraption kept in such mint condition even after years of abandonment. Clapping footfalls approaching behind him pierced his train of thought, facing Jin, Ragna, and Noel. The large room pulsed with red veins, sigils around the Linchpin which remained chained like how they discovered it back in Wadatsumi. "So you did survive. I grew fearful."

"No thanks to you, you son of a bitch," Ragna bit out.

Benkibaru simpered and looked at the Linchpin. "Don't you think the Linchpin is just a sight to behold—one worthy of the world's gratification? Oh, who am I kidding? You children probably don't even know how this works outside its primary function of arresting seithr usage."

"Someone loves to hear themselves talk," Ragna groaned.

"Why do you attempt to impede our progress when the goal of Sector Seven is a grand one?"

"What do you mean?" Noel asked.

"This world is drowning in seithr. No matter how much seithr we use, it will merely regenerate. The possibility of the world being utterly consumed by this deadly toxin is more than sixty-five percent. Only a select few, such as the beastkin race, can survive in area's dense in seithr. Do you not mourn the loss of the young?"

Jin scoffed at the obvious lie. "Hah, what a joke. Like you care about something like that. If you truly valued the lives of others, you wouldn't have caused the cauldron in Wadatsumi to self-destruct. Enough jokes. What is Sector Seven's goal—and where did you hear of the Linchpin and Alchemy? Relius Clover?"

Benkibaru snickered. "Professor Celia deduced that I assume? And here I thought I could get the entitled on my side—especially you three. Wielder of the Azure Grimoire." Ragna scoffed. "The Power of Order." Jin remained silent. "And the Murakumo unit, Kusanagi, granted the eyes of the Azure." Noel schooled her expression. "Such grand-sounding names when put together. Truly a blessing, is it not?"

"A blessing from you would be more like a curse," Jin cringed.

"What's the point of all this fighting!? What does Sector Seven want so badly!?" Noel demanded to know.

"What we want is simple… a world without magic, without Ars Magus. A world where we, as humans—as people of science—can experiment to our heart's content. But in a world like this, that task is impossible. A world ruled over by the Master Unit." Benkibaru's knowledge of the god elicited several reactions from the trio. His lip split in repugnance. "And to think some high school brats were told the secrets of this world before I—a scientist who spent years searching the boundary for the truth! We live in a world so wretched, so disgusting, that some immature brats try to use the power of god! You just wish to keep all the information and knowledge to yourselves…! A feeble-minded lot such as yourselves could never comprehend the mind of a scientist."

"Don't fuck with me!" Ragna lashed out. "You're telling me your beef with us is that we got chosen and you didn't!? All of this is over some jealousy streak!?"

Jin scorned. "Do you think yourself a god?"

"Don't be ridiculous. I am no god," he adjusted his glasses, "I am a scientist. All of this is what you call... an experiment. It is only fitting to conduct such a grand experiment with the most powerful of tools."

Noel gave him a confused glare. "Experiment?"

Benkibaru smiled darkly. "Yes. I would like to see if the Linchpin can be used as a weapon to completely eradicate the Master Unit."

"Wha!?" she gasped.

"I knew it… you really are a madman," Jin bit.

"Heh heh… with the Master Unit gone, Phenomenon Intervention will cease. And without its pesky observations, we can delve as deep as we want into the boundary."

"Do you have ANY idea what'll happen once the Master Unit is destroyed!? Without that thing's observation, the entire world will vanish!"

"And you don't think I am not aware of that fact?" His nonchalance roused surprised from the trio. "I think you are a little misinformed though, Ragna. Yes, observation is needed for this world to thrive, but the Master Unit isn't the sole observer. All that is required is an observer powerful enough to acknowledge the existence of 'humanity'."

"Don't tell me you intend to fill the vacant space. What drivel…" Jin shook his head in belittlement. "You should know your place stepping into a realm you are not supposed to. Tread carefully or you may lose your life… not that you were going to leave this room alive anyway."

"Strong words from the arbiter of order. You will only get so far trying to instill fear within my heart. I have sacrificed thousands to the Azure already. My heart has long since blackened."

Noel's heart sunk upon realization. "All those soldiers in Wadatsumi… those fighting…! Tsubaki too! Don't tell me you—!?"

"The soul of the Yayoi was a bit of a surprise and I happened to be in the area. She was a vital piece… such a strong soul and one gratefully appreciated. Once Phenomenon Intervention has ceased, humanity will be as it should… one governed by science and driven to explore their endless curiosities. And so begins the jubilee... A utopia crafted by humans for humans."

Ragna harangued. "Bullshit! You're just forcing your desires on others! What kind of person would be happy living in a fucked up world like that!? People wouldn't even be people anymore—just dolls for you to toy around with!"

"I do not desire a human world. I 'dream' of a world of science." He lifted his hands to the heavens as if beholding something. "I wish for a world in which I can continue my work for eternity—the endless knowledge of the boundary at my fingertips! To delve into the deepest depths of creations—into the very strings that tie our world and existence together! Operation Purification delivers a world of paradise and I will see it through until the end until the world I yearn for is built and this one is eradicated. Purification is what I seek. This will be our magnum opus."

"Self-righteousness has its limits... and you've gone way too far...!"

"...For such a reason, you used Tsubaki's soul? For such a sick… feeble dream?" Jin gained the attention of all three of them, his presence growing exponentially. Frost billowed up from his feet, hair and clothes fluttering. Yukianesa appeared in his hand. "I care little about your intentions. But you dare defame Tsubaki's soul with such petty reasoning…!?" A powerful blizzard erupting from its sheath when he drew his blade, his merciless eyes shining, his drive activated. "You are an evil that must be eliminated… and for daring to tarnish the soul of Tsubaki Yayoi, I will grant you no mercy."

'...Noel, please, let me handle this.' Mu implored. Noel nodded and handed over control to Mu, evident when she opened her eyes and revealed azure. With a burst of power she equipped her armor, eyes filled with rage. "For what you did to Tsubaki and my sister, you'll face true despair!"

"Guess story times' over, eh? About damn time. Started to get real sick of this guy's yapping." Ragna unlatched his blade from his waist, holding it out with two hands. "Hope you prepared yourself, asshole. I still owe you for Wadatsumi, and it's about time I cash in on my new nickname," his eyes glowed now like Jin's, "time to end this."

"End?" A maniacal snicker accentuated the ominous miasma oozing from Benkibaru as he removed his glasses. "This… is just the beginning…!" His voice turned bestial as his body buffed up, ripping through his lab coat and stretching his pants to its fullest, tearing through his shoes. The seals told by Rachel appeared on his body as odd markings, very different from the runes on a magic circle, but that was to be expected. His eyes glowed a devilish red, irises shrouded by the light. Fingers and toes now claws, teeth fangs. By the completion of his transformation, they couldn't even tell this man was once human having taken on a form similar to that of a demon. Not that it mattered what form he took. They were going to end this battle one way or another.

 **Next Chapter 35: Day of Destiny**

* * *

 **That brings this chapter to a close and a chaotic one at that. I'm trying out a new writing style after observing Sonder (my wonderful beta who helps me just like with chapter here, so thanks Sonder!). I know how boring blocks of text could be, especially info dumping, and found it more entertaining for the characters to tell it through expositional dialogue. Sorry this took so long. I wanted to try and edit chapters but that was taking way too long, so I settled for making an AO3 account and post my edited work there. Be sure the next one will come much sooner than this. Read and review to your heart's content.**


End file.
